Years We Lived Dangerously
by The Foxlady
Summary: Porque alguien querria acabar con viejas reliquias de guerra? Y Ahora April parece no ser la unica que no puede controlarse en absoluto...
1. Prologo

A THOUSAND YEARS PROLOGO I still love you I still want you A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves like galaxies in my head JESSE OUT OF THE BLUE Volver a ver el cielo tras estos años me recuerda los ojos de April cuando la conocí, tan radiantemente grises y claros. Es muy extraño volver a ser libre de pasear, con algunas precauciones para no ser conocido: me teñí el pelo de negro, y me puse un sweater suelto y jeans que me siento muy raro llevando.  
Nadie parece reconocerme en las calles de Yuma: y noto con sorpresa que las chicas que me miran lo hacen porque aún soy bien parecido, no porque les recuerde a Jesse Azul, el aterrador, loco genocida: seguro que me imaginaban con tentáculos y colmillos. Muy pocos me conocían, y menos aún sabían la verdadera historia: que yo no tenía veinte años cuando me uní a los renegados, que fui el más laureado estudiante del comando de caballería, y que fui no por el ridículo, no por la vergüenza, ni siquiera por venganza.  
Que me fui con ellos porque amaba a April, y sabía que la única forma de acercarme a ella sería por el otro lado del mostrador. Nunca sería ni Colt, ni Fireball, ni mucho menos Sable: pero como su enemigo, me miraba. Pensaba en mí.  
Pensaba en mí tanto como yo en ella. Me enamoré de ella cuando aún era un niño, me enamoré de ella como se cae al vacío, no cuando la vi, tan hermosa con ese mar de cabello de oro y esa sonrisa suave y lejana, ni cuando la vi en clase de judo, tan serena y profesional, ni siquiera cuando nos aferramos cada uno al otro y empatamos.  
Pero fue entonces que la miré a los ojos, y algo resonó en mí como una campana. Dijo mi nombre, y fui suyo.  
Fui un imbécil, es cierto. No sé porqué pensé que correspondería mis sentimientos: cuando me le fui encima en la fiesta estaba obnubilado, obnubilado de hambre, de amor, de deseo, de rabia al verla junto a Sable, que era el modelo que nos ponían en la academia, al que todos debíamos aspirar y que ninguna jamás podría ser. Yo nunca quise ser él, tan correcto y tieso, tan masculino y dominante. Nunca fui así, esperaba ser mejor, no encerrarme en esos rígidos esquemas.  
Nunca quise ser él, hasta que ví que el tenía lo que yo ansiaba, lo tenía y no parecía importarle. Él no significaba nada para mí, ninguno de ellos, hasta que lo vi poner sus manos en la cintura de mi April, la vi reír con su mejilla contra la suya, vi las manos de ella en sus hombros, su forma de hablarle, de secretearse con él y reír juntos, que hubiera vendido mi alma por ser él, y lo odié. Acaso él tenía su amor? Sus besos, sus abrazos, sus risas, la suavidad de su cuerpo, sabía qué tan dulce era por dentro? Lo odié, porque pensé que él era su novio. Se veían tan juntos, tan lejanos y perfectos, tan inalcanzables.  
Estaba loco de celos cuando intenté declararme, y por eso cuando se negó usé mi fuerza. Debo de haber estado descontrolado porque por muy Comisario Estrella y experta en combate sin armas la dominé un momento, y aspiré su pelo, aferré su cintura y sus nalgas en mis manos, me presioné contra ella, poseí su boca con la mía, apreté sus senos contra mí, respiré su aroma enloquecedoramente dulce.  
... y perdí todo en un segundo. Cuando todos se rieron al verme despatarrado a sus pies, cuando me afearon mi conducta supe que bajo esas reglas nunca sería mía. Renuncié, y me fui para buscar mis propias reglas. Porque la tendría aunque tuviera que quemar la Nueva Frontera.  
Me siguió esa noche: estoy segurísimo que ninguno de ellos lo supo. Me esperó junto a la verja, dolorida por haber sido la causa de lo que pensaba una tontería, un infatuamiento sin sentido. Me suplicó que volviera.  
Le pregunté si me recibiría en sus brazos.  
Me dijo que al amor no se le ordenaba, que la perdonase, que no arruinara mi vida. Alargó una mano hacia mí, y yo la aferré, la tiré hacia mí, la devoré para que ese recuerdo me durase hasta que volviera a verla: bebí su saliva como un hombre agonizante, me llené las manos de sus curvas, presioné mi miembro erguido en su regazo cálido, en el nido que se me negaba aún, pero que un día sería mío. Se soltó, roja de ira, y sé que también de reacción.- No, Jesse! - me gritó.  
Y huí, huí solo, su aroma aún en mis manos, su sabor en mi boca. Esa memoria me mantuvo cuerdo tres años, hasta que volví a verla.  
Aún hoy, esa memoria es todo para mí. A pesar de los años transcurridos, y de que mi amor, mi deseo por ella se han vuelto una enfermedad crónica que me carcome. Ese amor puro y apasionado se agrió, envejeció, se mezcló con odio y destrucción: pero aquí sigue, ardiente y salvaje, aleteando contra mi pecho como el primer día.  
Si les di la tecnología de la teleportación, es porque tenía que salir de la cárcel para poder verla. Porque esta vez no seré denegado: iré, y mataré a quien esté con ella si es necesario, y cuando la encuentre, la amaré al menos una vez aunque luego me mate. Si me dejaras, te haría la más feliz de las mujeres. Es que no comprendes? Te amo como nunca pudo amarte el bobalicón de Fireball, el tarado de Colt, el frígido de Sable. Cómo podían vivir a tu lado, luchar y comer y dormir a tu lado sin enamorarse, sin tocarte, sin reclamarte? Los odié a todos por turno pensando que era con ése con el que estabas: me equivoqué, ninguno era hombre suficiente para ti. Estabas sola, y cada vez que te veía más delgada, más triste, más fría.  
Si me hubieras dejado. Si me hubiera hecho caso en el primer armisticio, y te hubieras ido conmigo, la guerra hubiera terminado, y hubieras dejado ese espacio frío por mis brazos, amor mío. Me hubiera ido adonde quisieras, hubiera luchado del lado que tú quisieras, sólo si me lo hubieras pedido. Hubiera sido tu esclavo, tu espada, te hubiera dado todo de mí: pero no lo querías.  
Hoy lo tendrás, quieras o no. He esperado diez años por otro beso, y no creas que no lo reclamaré. Acaso no recuerdas? Parte de mí está convencido de que nunca pensaste en mí, que nunca tuve una sola oportunidad. Pero una parte de mí, que quiere soñar, que no soporta darse por vencido, sueña. Estos años en la cárcel me sostuvo una sola memoria: tus ojos cuando me entregaron a los agentes planetarios y me llevaron a la celda. Me mirabas.  
Recuerdo cómo me mirabas e intentabas ocultarlo cuando nos enfrentamos en la última batalla. Había algo nuevo en tus ojos, aunque puede haber sido la desesperación, la angustia, el horror de esa batalla: recuerdo a ambos, a ti y a mí, luchando a ciegas, el espanto de todo ello, la traición de Némesis. Recuerdo haber visto esas pantallas y darme cuenta en un segundo de espanto lo que planeaban hacer: volar a Némesis, el Nth grade, el planeta entero, con ustedes adentro. No podrían escapar: y supe que con sus locos sentidos del honor y la responsabilidad, estaban dispuestos a morir juntos.  
Supe que no podía dejarte morir. Todo mi ser se rebeló como una fiera: todo mi instinto se alzó como se alzó el primer día, cuando le puse una bomba a Ramrod y me humillé ante Sable para que te salvara. Te amaba, y no podía dejarte morir.  
Fui hasta ustedes, sabiendo que sería mi muerte: no había tribunal marcial que le diera cuartel o perdón a un traidor. Pero fui. Te amé y te odié cuando los vi junto al Nth Grade, Ramrod cerca. Estaban abrazados, listos para morir. Habían hecho un brindis, y estaban allí simplemente, las armaduras aflojadas, charlando. Tenías la cabeza en el pecho de Colt, y él te besaba y te acariciaba el pelo: Fireball estaba abrazado a Saber, y los cuatro parecían tan serenos... cómo podían dejarte morir así?  
Recuerdo cómo me miraron cuando me acerqué. Colt sacó su pistola, y dijo con la misma entonación con que pediría la sal que iba a darse el gusto de matarme antes de morir.  
Levanté las manos, pero miré a Sable: y les dije que no tenían porqué morir: que había una forma de escapar de la explosión si confiaban en mí cuando volaran al Nth grade.  
Tú hablaste, sin mirarme. Dijiste que la explosión cubriría al menos cuarenta parsecs, y que no había forma de bloquear un disparo del cañón Cobalto a distancia: que ni siquiera Ramrod los dejaría escapar a tiempo. Dijiste que estabas lista para morir, que no había una muerte mejor que morir llevándote a Némesis.  
Se me partió el corazón. Eras tan joven y tan valiente, y tan triste. - Jessie, si aún la amas...- sé lo que Sable iba a decir. Iba a suplicar por tu vida. Iba a pedirme que si había alguna forma de salvarme, te llevara conmigo, sólo a ti. Pero sabía también que tendría que haberte llevado atada e inconsciente para que los hubieras dejado morir solos, y que jamás nos hubieras perdonado.  
Fue entonces que les dije lo de la tecnología de vapor, los agujeros de gusano que nos permitirían llegar mucho más allá de los cuarenta parsecs en un tercio de segundo, justo lo que tendríamos para escapar... si me dejaban ser el navegante de Ramrod esa vez. Los rostros de Colt y de Fireball eran un poema de rabia y desconfianza; pero Sable por una vez no dudó. No confiaba en mí ni con una bolsa de leche, pero Sable sabía que yo no mentía: sabía que si había una posibilidad, yo te salvaría, y no dudó. Él sabía cuánto te amaba, cuánto te amo todavía.  
Y por unos momentos, fui un comisario estrella: por un momento conocí el vértigo, los ví trabajar juntos, conmigo como uno de ustedes. Y fue maravilloso. Vi cómo encajaban juntos- los cuatro y Ramrod- como una solo: y me sentí uno de ustedes, parte de un equipo, no el eterno solitario, por una vez.  
Podría haber sido uno de ustedes? Si hubiera terminado la academia con las mejores marcas, si hubiera postulado, luchado, si me hubiera convertido en un héroe, hubiera sido mía una de esas terminales, hubiera escuchado siempre la voz de Sable diciendo " April, Fireball, Colt, Jesse, fuerza plena, zero?  
Me gustó serlo. Me hubiera gustado serlo. Compartí contigo el puesto de navegación, y cuando nuestras manos volaban juntas por el teclado, las tuyas en los módulos de supervivencia, las mías en las tablas de coordenadas, gritándole órdenes a Fireball para que nos mantuviera en un curso fijo, me sentí como debe sentirse uno al llegar a casa, tu costado contra el mío apretado y tibio, tu corazón golpeando acelerado.  
No tuvimos tiempo de ensayar ni planear: nos lanzamos, y es un testimonio de lo increíble que Ramrod era que hubiera aguantado: nunca pensé que pudiera hacerse con algo tan grande. Pero tú lo mantuviste entero aunque las presiones casi nos destrozan: ese loco piloto tuyo logró ese curso imposible: y cuando la preenrgía de explosión nos alcanzó, tu vaquero soltó toda la energía que le quedaba a tu nave, y en la zona de electroestática creada giramos como una peonza y saltamos entre la materia para atravesar el vaporespacio. Te sentí contener el aliento, y te tomé la mano y la apreté cuando la nave dio el tirón y las estrella parecieron desaparecer, dejando todo a oscuras, Ramrod en absoluto silencio tras vaciarse de energía.  
Oí a Colt preguntar: " estamos muertos, verdad"  
Y entonces, todas tus computadoras volvieron a la vida, y observamos la explosión desde la segura distancia de ochenta parsecs. Parecía un gran sol rojo. Saltaste de la terminal y te arrojaste en los brazos de Sable, que te alzó, te besó en los labios, te apretó, y luego Fireball te besó también, te hizo girar, y Colt te tomó en sus brazos y parecía que no iba a soltarte jamás. Se abrazaron, los vi besarse temblando y llorando, y entonces Sable me miró, los ojos húmedos, abrazando a Colt, y me dijo " Gracias.  
Yo bajé la vista. Me dolía el corazón de celos, de rabia, pena, alivio. Se volvieron a mí, y vi el conflicto en el rostro de Fireball y Colt: los deseos de matarme y su gratitud mezclada. Fue finalmente Sable quien le ordenó a Colt me metiera en la celda de Ramrod, me diera comida y me mantuviera cómodo hasta llegar a Yuma. Dijo que hablaría en mi favor para que no me ejecutaran. Cumplió su palabra, como siempre.  
Pero tú, mi April, callaste. Ni siquiera me miraste, aunque tenías los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
Y desde entonces me pregunto porqué no podías mirarme. Todos estos años en la cárcel me lo he preguntado, cada noche, porqué? Porqué no podías soportar mirarme? Era porque te asqueaba tanto, o por?  
Tengo que saberlo. Y lo sabré hoy.  
Encuentro sin dificultad tu cuarto en el hotel, en donde esperas a un contacto para que te de los nombres de esos jueces a los que antiguos renegados han comprado. No tienes la menor idea de que el contacto soy yo, verdad? Quien más podría saber los nombres de todos los renegados?  
No golpeo la puerta: sólo entro. Avanzo en lo que parece un cuarto vacío, pero tu esencia alerta mis sentidos, como nada más en mundo: jazmín y rosa salvaje, junto con tu propio aroma. Me quedo quieto cuando siento una pistola apuntada a mi sien.  
Estabas tras la puerta, esperándome. La pistola baja a mis omóplatos y oigo tu voz, clara y cortante.  
- da la cara.- ordenas, y giro obediente. Estás muy delgada, las ropas oscuras que llevas haciéndote ver aún más delgada. Tu rostro sigue siendo el mismo, aunque más afilado y fino, tus ojos fríos, sin maquillaje, tu pelo teñido de un castaño que no puede ocultar los reflejos de oro, apretado y sujeto en un elástico. Te miro a mi placer mientras veo el shock en tus ojos, veo tu mano temblar y luego, por un parpadeo, me doy cuenta que vas a dispararme.  
Te desarmo con la mano izquierda, te obligo a girar y te aferro contra mí en un movimiento, mi otro brazo rodeándote, inmovilizándote por las caderas, aferrando tu otro brazo para dejarte indefensa. Te retuerces y luchas: intenta el truco del tendón, el truco del hombro, intentas aferrarme una rodilla: pero conozco esos trucos, y te obligo a quedarte quieta hasta que tu aliento en jadeos se aquieta y dejas de luchar. Tu pistola cae al piso: y tu cuerpo se afloja de pronto, un temblor en tu nuca. Respiro hondo, sintiendo tu cuerpo, y entonces me susurras:  
- Viniste a matarme-  
- No.- respondo, mi aliento agitando el fino cabello de tu nuca, un deseo insoportable de besarte allí, esa carne tibia y sedosa.- No. Nunca te haría daño-  
Emites una risa, una risa áspera, y te sueltas de mí, ignorando la pistola, ignorando todo, para ir hacia la ventana. Te apoyas allí, y cuando te vuelves a mirarme, y enfrento tu mirada, veo tanta soledad en ella que una vez más me rompes el corazón.  
- Libre al fin, verdad? Genocidio, alta traición, sabotaje, y te dan el perdón sólo por una tecnología que los va a hacer ganar mucho dinero. Típico-  
- Fueron cinco años largos.- digo, las manos en los bolsillos, apoyándome en la pared. April me mira con esa nueva frialdad, y se sienta en una silla junto a lo que debe ser una mesa de desayuno para amantes. Avanzo, y me siento frente a ella, los dos solos, mientras afuera llueve sobre esa ciudad nueva y pujante que casi ha olvidado ya la guerra.  
- Supe que vas a retirarte.- pregunto al fin, observando sus manos blancas sobre la mesa oscura, las uñas redondeadas y escrupulosamente cortas. No hay ningún anillo, ni de matrimonio ni de compromiso. Yay.  
- Suerte que trabajo en el Servicio Secreto.- veo su sonrisa irritada y no puedo menos que sonreírle.  
- Tengo mis contactos-  
- No lo dudo-  
- Supe que Sable es High Lord, estará feliz-  
- Sólo lo hizo porque era lo que se esperaba: Sable detesta la política-  
- Se ha casado-  
- No-  
- Te está esperando a ti, entonces-  
- Sable y yo jamás hemos tenido una relación, Jesse-  
- Una pena que no me hayas dicho antes. Le hubieras ahorrado muchas balas.- bromeo. Pero ella mueve la cabeza.  
- Lo tuyo era una pose, Jesse. Apenas me conocías: no finjas que era yo lo que te mantuvo al lado de Némesis. Ni siquiera puedo creerte que haya sido despecho lo que te mandó allá en primer lugar: toma bastante más una desilusión amorosa que alguien traicione a su raza-  
- Eso te dijeron para que no te sintieras culpable?- la miro con una sonrisa.- Pues tus psicólogos estaban equivocados. Me fui, y me quedé, y luché, exclusivamente por amor a ti-  
Tantos años enfrentándonos, y aún puedo hacerte sonrojar.- Estás loco-  
- Sigo loco. Si les di la tecnología e hice que me soltaran, fue exclusivamente para poder volver a verte.- Hay un silencio. Y entonces hay cólera en tus ojos, y cuando te levantas, me doy cuenta de súbito que no estás bien. Esperaba que el fin de la guerra te hiciera feliz, porque parecías feliz cuando- lo vi en televisión- Yuma los recibió con una lluvia de confeti, cuando los condecoraron, cuando hablaron de paz. Pero ahora hay dolor en tus ojos, angustia, una amargura que nunca te vi ni siquiera en plena guerra. Y cuando me gritas, tus ojos están húmedos de pronto.  
- Cuándo...- siseas.- Cuándo me vas a dejar en PAZ? Cuándo vas a dejar de hacerme responsable de tu vida! Cuándo va a terminar esto, qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes TRANQUILA...!- - Va a terminar cuando uno de los dos se muera.- digo con suavidad, levantándome, conmovido por el dolor en su voz.- O cuando me des una oportunidad, April-  
Se queda quieta. Y entonces, rápida como el rayo, recoge la pistola y me apunta al pecho.  
No me muevo. No tengo miedo. Si no va a darme su amor, puede matarme y no me quejaré: no me importa morir a sus manos. Sólo sentiré dejarla sola.  
Y entonces veo que sus ojos se inundan, y se lleva la pistola a la sien. 


	2. Year We Lived Dangerously

THE YEARS WE LIVED DANGEROUSLY

SABER RIDER, STAR SHERIFF LEADER.  
Eward James McKenzie Greysthwwalthry FIREBALL, STAR SHERIFF PILOT.  
Kenji Shinji Hikari Ariyama APRIL EAGLE, STAR SHERIFF GUIDANCE.  
June Elizabeth Crowley Hunter COLT, STAR SHERIFF SHOOTER.  
Thomas O'Brady Smith.  
JESSE BLUE, OUTLANDER COMMANDER Jeremiah Martens Blue

Memories, Like the corners of my mind Misty water colored memories Of the way we were.

S A B L E D R E A M S A N D M E M O R I E S

Cuando miro hacia atrás pienso, con frecuencia, que los sueños son más poderosos que los recuerdos. Mis sueños son vívidos: mis recuerdos, en cambio, son borrosos y lejanos, historias que sólo recuerdo en fragmentos. En sueños, escucho de pronto la voz de April como si hablase en mi oído, fresca y natural, y la risa de Colt, e incluso a Fireball con su acento japonés masacrando la gramática inglesa en su slang. Vivo, y escucho, y en mis sueños soy yo otra vez, no el pálido yo de estos días. Lo peor es despertar, y saber que ha sido un sueño y que otro día gris me aguarda: que esos días multicolores y legendarios son leyenda, y son pasado.  
Mi nombre es Eward. Eward James McKenzie Greysthwwalthry, Lord McKenzie del Planet Scotia, High Lord del consejo Planetario. Para todos los efectos prácticos, soy un terrateniente entre otros y juez de paz de un planeta en que las tradiciones milenarias del norte de una pequeña isla en la perdida Tierra de nuestros ancestros encontró raíces y fue colonizada. Soy el High Lord más joven de muchas generaciones, y seguramente el más joven que habrá, porque recién he cumplido los treinta años.  
Ayudó mucho en las elecciones ser un maldito héroe de guerra.  
Hubo una guerra hace diez años. Una guerra con otra dimensión. Los Outlanders aparecieron de la nada, dispuestos a invadir la zona más salvaje de la Confederación Universal: la Frontera, una coalición de planetas escasos e inhóspitos en el extremo más alejado de la galaxia. Trece planetas: Scotia, Rejydan, Clavell, Europe, Boreal, Atlantic Pacific, Capricorn, Westmine, Priest John, Kathay, Calandra y Mandalay, y dos asteroides colonizados, Yuma y Fantasy. El resto de la confederación nos ignoró, hasta que con la destrucción de Clavell por los Outlanders y la consiguiente invasión de Nth Grade, el planeta de los Outlanders, la confederación se vio obligada a defenderse y casi perder la guerra. Fue la primera gran guerra interestelar en siglos, y ganamos... apenas.  
La confederación había establecido en cada cuadrante estelar una policía federal, autorizada para intervenir en quince sectores, y que trabajaba en equipos, llamados los Comisarios Estelares. Yo era uno de ellos, nombre clave: Saber, por mi habilidad con la esgrima. Mi compañera, una experta en alta tecnología, April, fue conmigo la más brillante alumna del Comando de Caballería, la Academia de los Comisarios, en Westmine.  
Parte del secreto era nunca darnos a conocer, para evitar posibles represalias contra nuestras familias. April era hija de un alto comandante de la Confederación, pero él también había ocultado de su nombre. Se hubiera pensado que esa filiación le ayudaba, pero no era así: su padre era un pacifista convencido muy poco popular. Yo pasé unos años como comisario raso, y April como técnica asistente y finalmente diseñadora espacial en el comando, hasta que estalló la guerra.  
Fui uno de los primeros en ver lo que llamamos luego a los " seres de vapor". Estaba de patrulla con otros cadetes recién egresados, cuando vimos algo raro en el radar, en un asteroide deshabitado. Como buenos comisarios, fuimos a ver.  
Sólo salí yo vivo. Es un crimen, pero ya ni siquiera recuerdo los nombres de mis cinco compañeros que murieron allí. Uno era una chica.  
Mi informe se perdió en papeleo, y muy pocos los leyeron. Pero poco después mientras me recuperaba de mis heridas apareció April en la Unidad Médica Confederada, y recuerdo cuánto me impresionó verla.  
Can you feel the thunder inside?  
Era alta, casi de mi estatura, y tenía formas esbeltas y delicadas, el pelo rubio sujeto con una bandanna de niña largo hasta los hombros, el uniforme de los Altos clasificados de Yuma haciendo poco para disimular su figura juvenil. Después me enteré cómo odiaba ese uniforme lleno de correas y botones, blanco y verde, que la hacía ver verde también. Fue la única persona que pareció creerme, pero en esa época yo era aún ( en sus palabras) un bastardo sexista y el que mis superiores parecieran no creerme invalidaba el que me importase su opinión. Debería haberme importado más, porque cuando me llevaron a juicio, fue su testimonio, tras haber investigado nueve incidentes aislados semejantes, que me salvó de la corte marcial. Ella fue la primera en cotejar los datos y determinar que sí, había una grieta en el espacio tiempo, y sí, algo o alguien había pasado de otra dimensión. Un médico civil amigo suyo, Phillippe Mayerhof había analizado los cadáveres, y sólo entonces nos enteramos del uso de las pistolas de vapor. Eran cápsulas de otra dimensión que al entrar en ti... pues los efectos fisiológicos son francamente vomitivos. Es un modo horrible de morir.  
Y trabajando juntos por primera vez, logramos recuperar una. Yo la recordaba vagamente de la academia, donde nunca fuimos amigos, curiosamente porque éramos parecidos: solitarios, estudiosos, concentrados. Sabía que había sido campeona de judo, pero eso no me evitó tratar de protegerla caballerosamente, y para mi shock, aunque muy hábil, me lo agradeció. Lo suyo eran los libros, las matemáticas y la física, aunque era rápida con el gatillo y más rápida en el combate mano a mano. Lo mío era la estrategia y los planos. Cuando logramos robar una pistola de vapor, razonamos que si ellos creían que hacía daño y la usaban, era probable que también los lastimase.  
Y descubrimos que un disparo los mandaba de regreso a su dimensión.  
Bingo.  
Nos condecoraron cuando los dos y Mayerhof logramos duplicarla. La verdad, ellos: yo no tuve mucho que ver tras el escape. Pero igual me consideraron en el descubrimiento, y hasta recibimos felicitaciones de los países centrales de la galaxia. Sigo pensando que fue eso lo que nos sindicó como los primeros comisarios en la lista de elegidos para el proyecto Ramrod, aparte de que April fuera uno de los diseñadores jefes. Cuando me dieron la noticia de que había sido elegido, casi me caí de la silla: el proyecto Ramrod había sido trabajado en secreto por años, y nadie creía que vería la luz. No me entusiasmó cuando lo vi por primera vez: era una nave espacial roja y negra, bastante fea, con forma de una caja de fósforos con nariz, sin sellos ni identificaciones. Si hubiera sabido que sería mi hogar por los próximos ocho años, le habría tenido más respeto. Todos pensaban que lo de los seres de vapor o Outlanders no pasaría de una escaramuza, pero el Comandante Eagle no estaba de acuerdo, y como supe después, April, que era su hija, tampoco. El corazón de Ramrod eran unas turbinas montadas y remontadas a mano por April y sus técnicos, hasta convertirlas en las más poderosas y modulares, como supimos después, de la galaxia. En ese entonces, sólo interesaba llenar los puestos de pilotos, que eran los mínimos: cuatro, uno para navegación, otro para armamento, otro para mantenimiento y otro para coordinación y comunicaciones que estaban libres.  
Me da gusto decir que según los psicólogos, April y yo éramos los únicos incompatibles entre nosotros. La verdad fue que los otros dos pilotos, una bella chica pelirroja que más tarde fue la líder de nuestro escuadrón de apoyo, Madarien, y Taylor, un experto en comunicaciones que mataron un año después, eran imposibles. Pero era lógico: en los primeros vuelos de prueba estábamos confinados en un espacio no mayor que una casa suburbana pequeña, y hasta a mí me enloquecía el encierro. Si dos semanas así nos ponía frenéticos, imaginar vuelos de meses nos daba escalofríos. Ramrod volvió al taller para ser reparado, ampliado y retocado, y yo consideré seriamente mi renuncia al proyecto. No por April: los dos teníamos la habilidad aprendida en la academia de quedarnos quietos por largas horas, pero Madarien y Taylor, no.  
Poco después de eso volvimos a las pruebas, y me olvidé de la idea de renunciar cuando vi a Ramrod pasar a modo combate por primera vez. De nave torpe se convertía en una belleza, con un poco de forma de robot, un poco de mantis religiosa, que era una máquina de destrozar enemigos. Sólo entonces me enteré del gusto de los seres de vapor por las máquinas de destrucción masiva que habían cobrado miles de víctimas en los planetas de la frontera, y supe que gracias a la previsión del Comandante Eagle y de April teníamos con qué hacerle frente. La nave también fue rediseñada para ser más cómoda y aerodinámica, y empecé a amar a esa caja roja y negra cuando la probé en vuelo. Era todo un whisperliner, suave y maravilloso de volar. Sólo me frustraba mi torpeza en el módulo de mantenimiento, porque nunca fui ninguna maravilla en chequear sistemas y dirigir una nave en combate. Nuestro encierro se alivió un poco con habitaciones individuales y un salón de recreo, pero aún así era una locura vivir con Madarien y Taylor. Al final de ese viaje inaugural, Madarien renunció ( y me dio una patada, mientras insultaba a April). Taylor resultó enfermo de los nervios y requirió tratamiento. Así que fuimos nosotros dos solos los que tuvimos que responder una alerta en Yuma, con sólo cinco horas de vuelo, que fueron un infierno con cuatro manos haciendo el trabajo de ocho, para enfrentarnos a una máquina de destrucción ( las llamábamos robots gigantes, pero no es el término oficial) oculta en Yuma que nos dio una pateadura espectacular. Derrotados, tuvimos que seguirla a pleno centro de Yuma, y allí fue que, por el Destino, la mala suerte, karma o como sea que se llame, dos civiles demostraron lo que sabían hacer. El famoso corredor de carreras de Kathay, experto en Fórmula 0, y ya legendario ocupó nuestro asiento de mantenimiento: y un buscafortunas de Westmine se sentó en el de armamento. Es difícil explicar qué sucedió, qué fue lo que nos dijo que habíamos hecho diana. Pero basta imaginarse una rueda seca a la que de pronto le ponen aceite, o un automóvil tratando de andar con el cambio equivocado y que de pronto pone el correcto. Ellos eran novatos y civiles: pero Fireball, como lo llamamos en clave sabía más que yo de sistemas de mantenimiento y dirección como corredor de carreras de alta tecnología, y Colt, el vaquero de Westmine era mejor que cualquier piloto graduado en cuanto a armamento, logrando puntuaciones perfectas.  
No se imaginan cuánto tuvimos que rogar, suplicar y arrastrarnos para que les dieran entrenamiento básico y el puesto. Además que Colt y Fireball no eran personas con las que resultara fácil vivir: resentían las órdenes, cuestionaban mi autoridad, y eran ruidosos, impulsivos, desordenados, y francamente bocones. April estuvo a punto de dispararles más de una vez: yo hubiera querido echarlos nave abajo.  
Pero los viajes se hacían cortos. Y antes de darnos cuenta, llevábamos meses juntos, y a veces meses de vuelo sin problemas. Taylor fue dado de baja, yo tomé el mando de comunicaciones, April navegación, y lentamente, nos volvimos un equipo, una tripulación ideal. Pasamos un par de años en escaramuzas con los Outlanders, y a veces nos jugamos la vida. Y empezamos a ser más cercanos, más íntimos. Fireball siempre mostraba veleidades por volver a su vida libre y exitosa: añoraba el aplauso, la luz del día. Era sólo un muchacho, sensible, cariñoso, y una vez lloró desesperadamente en mis brazos porque quería ser libre. Y lo hubiéramos dejado, si cada vez que lo intentó no hubiera regresado, no por el deber, no por la Frontera, sino porque éramos sus amigos.  
Nunca nadie me había llamado amigo, no como lo fui de ellos. No me dí cuenta hasta años más tarde, en que me vi cocinando para ellos, comprando golosinas, francamente planeando cada viaje largo como se planea una fiesta, aunque quizá íbamos derecho a la destrucción. Fireball y Colt eran alegres: alegres, espontáneos, apasionados, y eso cambió mi rigidez y la insularidad de April en risueña aprobación y serena femineidad. Ellos no hubieran podido seguir si no nos hubiéramos hecho camaradas. Nosotros sí, pero no nos dejaron.  
Los amábamos por eso.  
Colt era mucho más rudo y centrado que Fireball: había sufrido toda clase de privaciones, era un modesto cowboy, y aunque soñaba con grandes hazañas que llegó a realizar al fin, la verdad era que sólo quería el futuro que hubiera tenido sin salir de su patria: un rancho, unas reses, una esposa, hijos. Tenía una boca y un temperamento que no le dejaban pensar lo que decía y un par de veces casi llegamos a las manos por su insolencia. Por supuesto, Fireball lo secundaba, y la nave se volvía una barahúnda.  
Yo tenía que jugar el papel ingrato, es decir, ser la voz de la razón, la voz fría, cual red de contención de ambos, y nos peleamos bastante. Nos dijimos muchas cosas crueles, y no fue hasta nuestro cuarto año juntos que, tras que me enamoré de una maestra de escuela, Sincia, y tuve que abandonarla, ellos cambiaron su actitud. Colt me dijo después que eso lo hizo darse cuenta que era humano, como él, y me dijo que empezó a admirar mi fuerza de voluntad.  
Romances? Oh, tuvimos muchos. Después de todo, éramos la primera línea de la nueva frontera, lo más romántico posible, y si me disculpan, los tres éramos bien parecidos: Colt tan moreno y atlético, tan ruggedly handsome, con sus ojos sorprendentemente azules y su castaño pelo rizado. Fireball era delicado y juvenil, pálido, con la tez clara y los ojos rasgados, el pelo como tinta un poco largo ( nunca conseguí que se lo cortara a lo militar) y ese aire pícaro y andrógino. Y yo, todo militar, mi pelo rubio corto y mi aspecto escocés, pues no nos faltaba. Rompimos corazones: nos los rompieron varias veces. Mi asunto más serio fue con Lilah, una cantante pacifista, Sincia, que me conquistó con su ternura, y con Marlen, una ser de vapor que era una espía que me demostró que tenían sentimientos: tuve que mandarla de regreso a su dimensión. Cómo me mimaron los chicos después de eso. Colt tenía una novia en cada puerto estelar: pero la más seria era Robin, que conoció en un caso, y Fireball se enamoró perdidamente de la hija de un corredor rival, Sophie. Pero siempre volvíamos a Ramrod: era nuestro trabajo. Y el hecho que tuviésemos a April, a la que todos amábamos un poco pero que ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso, era un consuelo. Cuando nos dejaron vestirnos de civil, y a través de los años, April se volvió una belleza asombrosa. Solía usar jeans rojo oscuro y una camiseta a juego, y se dejó el pelo largo, largo como una cascada de oro por la que babeábamos patéticamente. A veces bromeábamos, pero ella nos trataba con maravillosa camaradería, sin un gesto de coqueteo. Creo. Colt decía que era su manera de coquetear. Como fuera, hacía el papel de hermano de armas/ virgen/ madre/ hermana de un modo que no nos permitía sugerir nada, pero que nos hacía adorarla. Creo que las veces que fuimos más brutales fue cuando ella terminó herida: nos enloquecía que le pasara algo, aunque era tan capaz como nosotros. En particular odiábamos que hiciera de agente encubierta, pero era la mejor de nosotros en eso.  
Y tuvimos un nuevo motivo de preocupación cuando apareció Jesse Blue.  
No era que April no hubiera tenido sus romances, pero siempre fueron muchos menos que los nuestros. A veces se quejaba de que nadie se interesaba en una comisario estrella siempre de viaje, y supongo que los que nos hacía románticos a nosotros a ella la convertía en un prospecto complicado. Aunque una vez oí de un colega que el problema estribaba en que todos pensaban que encerrada por meses con nosotros, tenía que ser al prometida/ novia / amante de alguno, o de todos, y ninguno quería meterse con nosotros. Heh. No lo desmentimos.  
Qué? Éramos humanos. Y celosos.  
Pero recuerdo que antes de Jesse hubo un joven poeta que le escribía del que ella estaba algo enamorada: un peluquero que conocimos en un caso, mucho mayor que ella, y también un casanova piloto de skull que le rompió el corazón: los tres queríamos matarlo. Y, por supuesto, el príncipe Randolph, el hijo del rey Jared se enamoró de ella, pero April no le correspondió. Ese romance fue tan bullado porque Randolph era un descriteriado: por muy príncipe que fuera y toda su apostura, no tenía la menor de idea de cómo enamorar a una mujer, menos a April, que era discreta y profesional. Randolph le mandaba flores a las ceremonias, se hacía anunciar y se presentaba en los espaciopuertos con la prensa, demandaba audiencias privadas en los peores momentos... podía ser muy guapo, pero April no era estúpida. Creo que sí la amaba a su manera: noté sus ojos, su mirada, un par de veces, fijos en ella con algo muy parecido al verdadero amor: pero April odiaba ser una celebridad, y sus maneras sexistas la ponían frenética. Si no mal no recuerdo, ni siquiera salió con él, a pesar de que Randolph no se dio por vencido hasta un caso en que estuvo con nosotros en Ramrod y nos vio trabajar. No estoy seguro de qué sucedió, pero me imagino que si no April, los chicos deben de haber tenido unas palabritas con él.  
Randolph fue una tontería que usábamos para encocorar a April: Jesse era harina de otro costal. Era un año menor que ella cuando la conoció en la academia. April no le prestó atención, aunque recuerdo que Colt me dijo que ese muchacho se la comería con zapatos si lo dejaban. Dicho y hecho: Colt tenía instinto para esas cosas. Cuando April lo rechazó, él trató de violarla: campeona de judo o no, él era muy bueno, y estuvo en un tris. Humillado, Jesse se pasó a los seres de vapor, convirtiéndose en el primer renegado en servirlos. Si hubiéramos sabido cuánto daño nos - y le- haría ese muchacho atlético de ojos rasgados y cabello largo, lo hubiéramos matado ese día.  
Jesse se convirtió en nuestro némesis, y nunca pude dejar de pensar en cuán gran comisario estrella hubiera sido. Era brillante, maquiavélico, experto en todas las áreas, genial en psicología, instintivo, diestro y afortunado. Si no hubiera sido por las disensiones entre los Outlanders, que a veces no confiaban en él por entero, y nuestra propia suerte, nos hubieran acabado media docena de veces. Se burlaba de nosotros, acechaba a April, y dio los golpes más decisivos de la guerra, como el genocidio de Westmine, la destrucción de Clavell, la creación del cañón de cobalto azul, y a menor escala pero más significativo ( para nosotros, más inquietante), la creación de su propia nave, el Renegado, un triunfo del diseño y la tecnología que nos puso en jaque más de una vez. En esa época ya teníamos naves pequeñas para nuestro uso personal en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo - porque usar a Ramrod a veces era matar mosquitos a martillazos- Corcel para mí, Nova para April, dos cibernéticos saltadores celestiales que por puro humor tenían forma de equinos, Broncobuster para Colt, una estupenda nave cargada de armas, y Redfury, un prototipo de fórmula uno que Fireball también cargó de armas y convirtió en un tanque superveloz. Pero el Renegado era mejor que cualquiera, y Jesse era casi, casi mejor que nosotros. Y April sufría. Durante mucho tiempo pensamos que era sólo un sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber sido la causa inocente de la deserción de ese idiota. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que April había llegado a amarlo a la distancia, y sufría lo indecible por amar y odiar a la vez a ese genocida. Porque era cruel y hábil, y como diseñador, el campo de April, era un mago. Lo adiviné, pero no dije nada: pero mucho después ella me lo confesó y estalló en sollozos. Y requirió unas largas vacaciones para recuperarse, unas vacaciones sembradas de médicos y antidepresivos, porque casi había dejado de comer: nosotros estábamos tan asustados.  
Cómo odiamos a ese bastardo.  
Lo odiamos hasta el primer Armisticio, y entonces, cuando él llegó, con su capa roja ondulando, y resultó ser el portador del tratado de paz, casi estallamos. Su desvergüenza. La cara de llamar al comandante Eagle " suegro" .  
Sé que, privadamente, le escribió a April, pidiéndole que se fuera con él, y que él dejaría el lado de los Outlanders si ella dejaba la lucha. April no le contestó, sabiendo que era un estrategema.  
Y en venganza, Jesse exigió la destrucción de Ramrod y nuestra dada de baja como precio por la paz. Renunciamos. Nos dispersamos.  
Entonces sentí por primera vez ese dolor que ahora es crónico. Nos habían cortado las alas. Habíamos trabajado tanto por la paz, y ahora.  
... no son los de Kathay que tienen un dicho que dice cuidado con lo que deseas?  
COLT DISTRESS IN TRANQUILITY Cuando Robin sale con los niños, y las reses mugen en el crepúsculo, a veces, sólo a veces, miro por la ventana al atardecer polvoriento de Westmine y me pregunto si debo arrepentirme.  
Tuve montones de aventuras, no me malentiendan. Mi juventud fue desaforada, divertida, y corrí peligros y arrostré batallas con alegría en el corazón, porque tenía camaradas maravillosos y un motivo justo por el que pelear.  
Pero a veces me pregunto si hice bien al irme del rancho, de mi tierra, de mi casa. Y si luego, no me habré equivocado otra vez al volver.  
Amo a Robin. La amé desde la primera vez que me abofeteó con esos ojos suyos brillantes de rabia, su melenita al viento, su trajecito de niña episcopal cubriendo ese cuerpo para morirse. Sé que le dije a Fireball: Hermano, te presento a mi futura esposa.  
Sé que mamá habría amado como Robin me mantiene la traílla cortita. Yo amo cuando tras su fachada de señorita aparece la mujer de rancho que me daría de latigazos si me pescara mirando a otra mujer. Me fascina cómo disciplina a los niños, con dulzura y firmeza, y recuerdo que cuando la vi con su hermanito me dije: esta es la mujer que quiero como madre de mis hijos.  
Y lo era.  
Sé que ella conoce todo de mí, incluso mis dudas. Nuestra primera gran pelea fue tras el primer Armisticio, cuando le pedí matrimonio y ella aceptó, pero luego se dio cuenta antes que yo que no estaba listo. No cuando aún ardía de furia por ese sucio tratado que Jesse Azul nos endilgó sólo para vengarse de nosotros y hacer sufrir a April. Sé que me guardaba un odio especial porque, como era el más guapo y el que siempre aparecía abrazando a April... jejeje, cómo odiaba ella eso... todos pensaran que yo era su novio.  
Debo reconocer que a mí me encantaba hacer rabiar a Jesse con eso. No le puedo culpar el gusto: mi April era la mujer más bella de la galaxia, y tenía un interior para acompañar su exterior, aún más bella por dentro que por fuera. Sí, gran sorpresa, me daba cuenta! No soy de fierro... excepto en ciertas ocasiones... pero sí, durante mucho tiempo me hubiera encantado que ella fuera mía. Aún hoy, la verdad, aunque sé que Robin me mataría si supiera eso. Si es que no lo sabe.  
April era mi niña, y ese hijo de perra la hizo sufrir más que nadie. Bastaba para que yo quisiera su cabeza, pero que hiciera desmantelar a Ramrod, el hijo del genio de mi niña, nuestro hogar... no pude soportarlo, me fui para no tener que verlo. Sé que Sable, con su aguante inhumano, sostuvo y consoló a April, pero yo me fui.  
Y Robin se sorprendió que me pusiera violento esa tarde en la feria: mientras ella celebraba mi libertad, yo quería llorar, patear, romperle la cara a alguien. Encontramos un concurso de tiro al blanco y me bastó imaginarme la cara de Jesse... sus cocos...para ganar el trofeo. Y qué?  
Robin se enfureció. Dijo que con un arma en la mano me transformaba.  
Y como siempre, tenía toda la razón.  
A pesar de lo que digan los hombres, nos encantan las mujeres así. Ya somos bastante cegatones a las cosas obvias de la vida.  
Peleamos y tras dejarme en la base dio media vuelta y se fue. Me fui a dormir a las barracas, cogí una borrachera y pasé la peor semana de mi vida. Y por las malditas costumbres militares, aunque me enteré de que April había sido destacada a un refugio de guardia en Yuma, y que Sable se ha había ido a su casa, no nos despedimos, y nadie podía decirme dónde cuernos estaban. Yo había vuelto a ser un civil, y sólo Eagle me hubiera dado información: pero no tenía ninguna gana de verlo: aún estaba furioso.  
Fui a buscar a Fireball, lo hallé corriendo carreras en Fantasy, y me enteré que se llamaba Ken. Kenji, y podría haberlo llamado Kenny, pero no podía pensar en él como en otra cosa que Fireball. Lo encontré en las carreras a las que era tan aficionado, y llegué justo a tiempo de verlo descrestarse en su nuevo auto de carreras y casi matarse. Mientras convalecía, me confesó que había visto por un momento el espacio, tal como se veía desde su terminal a bordo de Ramrod, y que simplemente había actuado por instinto.  
Instinto. Como yo en esa feria.  
Estábamos asustados. Empezaron a haber rumores de atrocidades que los Outlanders seguían cometiendo, y empezamos a tener pesadillas. Después supimos que era una neurosis de guerra normal, si puede llamarse normal ese tipo de trastorno, pero que no nos pasaba nada que no le pasara a los soldados desmovilizados desde que existen las guerras.  
Fireball me confesó que había intentado declararse a April un día en la playa, que casi la besó (suertudo bastardo!) y que ella se apartó, lo echó a broma, y en suma, se negó a responder. Le hice muchas bromas por eso, pero en el fondo sé que April sentía lo que yo sentía con Robin: no estaba listo. Para nada. Mi vida estaba en suspensivos.  
... y si Fireball hubiese desconectado los artilugios recuerdo de Ramrod, en particular el receptor de señales como yo hice de mi Saddle Power, no sé que hubiera pasado. Fue por pura suerte que estaba sentado en Red Fury recordando cuando oyó esa débil señal de llamado: April. April, en Yuma. Su voz, tan amada envuelta en estática.  
En un grito de ayuda.  
...Fireball, Sable, Colt, si alguno me escucha... nos atacaron... creo que sólo quedo yo... estoy encerrada.  
No éramos militares ya. No teníamos derecho. Creen que dudamos un segundo?  
Después le pagué un trago al pobre piloto idiota al que le robamos un carguero de avituallamiento y nos disparamos hacia Yuma con Saddle Power y Red Fury en la rampa. El planeta- capital militar era una ruina: había sido bombardeado brutalmente, y siendo honesto parte de mí se inundó de un sentimiento mitad " se lo dije" y un " Eyeyeye, back in action!" que me llenó de culpabilidad. Pero era horrible, y escapamos apenas de una de esas máquinas de destrucción. Encontramos a April entre un mar de cadáveres, herida y con el pecho casi aplastado. Los bastardos la habían puesto de coordinadora de cazas de combate, a ella, heroína de una guerra... bueno, al menos eso le salvó la vida. Aunque tuve mis dudas cuando la recogimos, y enfilamos a toda velocidad a Scotia. Porqué? April era la única que, en un caso, había conocido el hogar y a los padres de Sable. No tenía idea de que fueran tan tradicionalistas: viendo ese castillo enorme con foso y a la multitud de sirvientes uno entendía que Sable fuera como fuera. Fue un revuelo como si hubiéramos aterrizado en un convento: los padres de Sable, poco interesados en dejar volver a su hijo a la guerra no nos pusieron el mejor rostro, y la verdad, la madre poco más y llama zorra a April. Pero cuando vi a Sable con esa estúpida faldita y su cara... no tenía que decir que sentía igual que nosotros. Nos abrazamos, y juraría que a Mr. Palo En El Culo le vi los ojos húmedos. Estaba feliz. Estaba tan feliz. Y yo. Nunca supe, hasta entonces, cuánto amaba a ese reglamentista bastardo. April tuvo unas semanas para recuperarse, y entonces, nos enteramos, manipulando las comunicaciones, de que Eagle nos estaba buscando, y que estaba en Westmine, el alma mater de los chicos. (ellos lo llamaban así, no tengo idea qué significa) (Si, ya sé, no soy un tipo culto. )  
(En mi planeta, el que escribe y hace cuatro operaciones es culto. Ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba esa palabra, hasta que los conocí. )  
Sé que éramos diferentes: los chicos hablan cada idioma de la nueva frontera, April pinta y Sable escribe poemas, y los dos juegan tenis y hablan de autores de libros y escuchaban música clásica mientras Colt y yo aullábamos frente al monitor viendo partidos de fútbol y películas porno. Cuando íbamos al cine, siempre nos separábamos en dos parejas. Pero con el tiempo, empezamos a hacer concesiones. Sable logró que Fireball empezara a leer libros serios (una vez le tiró uno por la cabeza, sollozando tras leer el final, uno de sus libros,... el gran meaulnes, creo... sea lo que sea eso... ) y April me hizo acompañarla a ver películas serias, de las cuales usualmente tenía que explicarme la mitad. Pero nosotros logramos que los dos se sentaran con nosotros las noches de los martes con galletitas a ver Planetary Night Live, y que se rieran, incluso cuando se burlaban de nosotros, y que vieran películas cómicas, y que de vez en cuando incluso comiéramos comida basura en vez de raciones del ejército. Sable acabó leyéndose todos mis números atrasados de Space Cowboy, y comentábamos cada número nuevo: y April empezó a ir a las carreras de autos y a interesarse en el diseño de autos Fórmula cero.  
Reunirnos fue como volver a respirar. Hablábamos el mismo idioma: éramos las mismas personas. Y aunque separados de alguna forma dudábamos de nuestra habilidad, juntos éramos más que cuatro comisarios estrella: estábamos acostumbrados a que todo nos saliera bien, a ser héroes. Con ellos me atreví a tomar riesgos que solo no hubiera tomado ni muerto. Y fue mientras nos íbamos en ese pobrecito carguero robado a Westmine que nos atrevimos atacar dos nodrizas de los Outlanders, y las hicimos trizas. Era extraño que nos sintiéramos invencibles?  
Aunque recuerdo que rebotábamos por la cabina como pelotas de básquet.  
Llegamos a Westmine en tiempo record, y April voló a los brazos de su padre. Recuerdo que pensé que el viejo estaba loco de remate cuando nos dijo que había estado previendo esto. Casi me río en su cara, o lo golpeo.  
Pero cuando dijo Ramrod II, creí que me daría un soponcio. Sneaky old bastard!  
April se echó a llorar cuando vio los planos que suponía perdidos transformados en un prototipo casi idéntico a nuestro viejo hogar, pero nuevo y reluciente, más grande y mejor, turbinas más poderosas, armamento realmente pesado, artilugios de navegación nuevos. No había sido probada, pero eso no podía importarnos menos: si alguien tenía que probar esa nave, si alguien conocía cada secreto, éramos nosotros. La voz me temblaba cuando ocupé esa nueva terminal, Dios mío, tan idéntica, y respondí " sistemas de armamento, o-k". Podía oír sus voces temblorosas y sin embargo dominantes, firmes. Vibrantes. Todo estaba bien, y cuando nos disparamos al cielo una vez más, grité y lloré de orgullo, de felicidad, de pasión. Estábamos listos. Los Outlanders no sabían a quién se la habían jugado!  
Esa noche, nos dormimos en los controles, más seguros que en el vientre materno. Y al día siguiente ya estábamos en combate, luchando como salvajes. Fueron semanas feroces de liberación de planetas invadidos, esclavizados. Acabábamos agotados, pero los chicos parecían tener una fuerza sobrehumana, un aguante increíble, y aún teníamos fuerzas para hacer bromas con turnos dobles de doce horas. Doce horas que pasaba bromeando con Sable, tonteando con Fireball, y enamorándome de April.  
Si, la amé, no me avergüenza reconocerlo. Ella era belleza, era mi ángel, era la que me despertaba por las mañanas con café y que se acurrucaba conmigo cuando nos vencía el agotamiento. Era la que reía de mis bromas, y me felicitaba por cada tiro certero. Y a veces se jugaba la vida confiando en mí, ciegamente, confiando en mi vista, mi pulso, mi habilidad, y yo la amaba por eso, la amaba como se aman las cosas que son libremente tuyas.  
Y una de esas tardes, mientras Sable y Fireball dormían, mientras estábamos de turno y reparábamos un alero en la oscuridad, mis brazos la rodearon, la besé, la acaricié, y respondió a mis besos, y le hice el amor tendidos en la suave cobertura de espuma aislante de Ramrod. Apenas podía verla en la penumbra, pero recuerdo la pasión en sus ojos, y su tacto: nunca he tocado nada más suave. Sé que le hice daño, porque era delicada y yo soy muy grande, y me sobresalté cuando al presionar sentí una barrera que cedió bajo mi fuerza. April jadeó, y le aparté el pelo del rostro para mirarla, sin palabras, porque acababa de quitarle la virginidad. Pero ella me sonrió, aunque sus ojos estaban húmedos, y húmeda y suave era también apretándome, y tuve el orgasmo más salvaje de mi vida, un orgasmo que aún hoy al recordarlo me estremezco entero, algo que me inundó la vista de puntos blancos y los oídos de zumbidos, y creo que le grité que la amaba mientras mi cuerpo la poseía. Sus besos eran dulces, sus gemidos aún más dulces cuando me aseguré de hacerla ver estrellas. Y aún más dulce era su sabor, y su sangre virginal, y cómo se contorsionó bajo mi boca cuando la inundé de placer, y se aferró a mí como una niña. Me besó, y me dio las gracias con voz entrecortada, mientras yo sólo le repetía que la amaba. Pero tras esas horas de pasión, hubo silencio, y supe que ella aún pensaba en Jesse. Poco después, me hirieron, y me pasé unas semanas en el hospital: aproveché de hacer las paces con Robin. Entonces nos enteramos para qué había servido el armisticio. Jesse había hecho construir el cañón de cobalto azul, y amenazó con destruir un planeta.  
El consejo no le creyó. Yo, que si conocía a ese desgraciado bastardo, sí.  
Clavell fue destruido ante nuestros ojos horrorizados, y reemplazado, en la explosión de energía que hizo el Universo casi implosionar, en el planeta de los seres de vapor, un planeta que ubicaba el espacio negativo, sea lo que sea eso. Y con él, vino su líder, Nemesis, y su máquina de destrucción final, que llamaban el Nth Grade. Sólo nos interponíamos nosotros.  
Y estábamos listos para todo, o eso creíamos. Jesse atacó Yuma, y raptó al Comandante Eagle. Y si hasta entonces lo había odiado, al oír los sollozos nocturnos de April, juré que la última cara que vería ese bastardo antes de morir, sería la mía.  
FIREBALL SHOOTING STAR Retirado a los veintiocho años? Sé que suena una boludez. Me quedan aún varios años para dedicarlos al deporte, muy buenos, y mi mano y mi vista son aún firmes como el acero, cuando algunas veces corro en exhibiciones. Pero soy un jodido héroe de guerra: la gente no va a verme correr porque crean que soy un gran piloto, sino por un sentimiento de lealtad a quien arriesgó el trasero por ellos tantas veces. Y sé que incluso los pilotos rivales no desean competir conmigo, no arriesgarse a derrotarme: eso los haría impopulares. Por eso, es que decidí retirarme: no tiene sentido ser un deportista si no tienes con quien competir.  
Es mentira. No: en realidad, me retiré porque el deporte dejó de interesarme. Estuve desconectado de él en los años de la guerra, y me di cuenta que lo que amaba de las carreras no era más que la sombra del amor que sentía por mi verdadera vocación: ser un comisario estrella.  
Era el más joven de los cuatro, creo, y también el más ingenuo cuando me uní a ellos. Mi familia tenía dinero, aunque no alcurnia como la de Sable, y creo que lo único que salvó del sexo, las drogas y el rock and roll ennui de Kathay fue mi pasión por las máquinas. Parte de mí despertó como un tigre rugiente la primera vez que me puse detrás de un volante, y desde entonces fue mi única pasión, una pasión que superaba y que sublimó cualquier otro deseo. (Tuve novias en esa época por guardar las apariencias, pero ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres)  
Mi carrera iba en ascenso cuando me vi envuelto en la cadena de sucesos más estúpidos posibles, y acabé sentado en una terminal de un prototipo militar, entre dos tipos inaguantables y una chica frígida. Pero un momento después no me importaba.  
Era como haber estado en silla de ruedas y luego ser capaz de correr. En el mismo momento en que aferré los mandos de Ramrod, me enamoré. Caía bajo su hechizo cuando tenía dieciocho años- a Sable le dije 22- y descubrí que todo lo que había entrenado y pilotado hasta entonces no habían sido más que juguete y ensayo para Ramrod. Con la máquina más potente de la galaxia, me disparé hacia el cielo como una estrella fugaz.  
Y como una estrella fugaz, mi gloria fue breve, y nunca volví. Parte de mí sigue allá, perdido entre las estrellas, y no solo; nunca estaba solo. Aunque ahora haya vuelto con honores, y con orgullo, y viva sabiendo que tengo lo que soñé de mocoso: que toda la nueva frontera sabe mi nombre, y que seré leyenda para siempre. De los cuatro, yo siempre fui el más cool. De los cuatro, soy el que aún vive a la luz de los reflectores: voy a fiestas, hago publicidad, me fotografían y aparezco en revistas, modelo ropa, me llaman de la televisión. El más joven y el más guapo: pero aunque aún no tengo treinta, soy reliquia de una época desaparecida, de esos años feroces, desaforados, apasionantes de la guerra.  
Yo soy el campeón que les queda, el más asequible de los cuatro: Sable siempre fue intimidante, Colt un símbolo sexual, April un ideal conmovedor. Era yo el que daba entrevistas en esa época, y si uno de los cuatro era el RRPP, era yo. Simplemente, la gente conocía mi rostro, conocía mi voz, y yo hablaba su idioma.  
Fui un ícono inspiracional para una generación, o eso dice la placa que me entregaron hace poco. Pero ahora no queda nadie que me inspire a mí. No queda nada, y nadie, y estoy solo.  
Estallé en los cielos hace diez años, y aunque aún ven mi luz, soy una estrella muerta hace tanto.  
Me llamaban Fireball. Era el encargado de dirección y mantenimiento: en castellano, pilotaba la nave, revisaba que le quedara combustible, aceite y agua, y ese líquido azul que April llamaba refrigerante, que todos los indicadores estuvieran en azul y verde, y realizaba maniobras que en teoría no se pueden realizar en nada más grande que un caza de combate. Ramrod era más que aerodinámico: parecía fluir bajo mis manos como seda, y era como si yo mismo volase por el espacio, entre los rayos láser, los destellos iónicos y los rayos de vapor. Sé que era bueno: si no hubiera sido excepcional, Sable, tieso hijo de puta que era en esa época, nunca me hubiera dejado volver a pisar esa rampa. Cuando Colt y yo nos volvimos parte de la tripulación, fueron meses de ajuste. No lográbamos adaptarnos: y a mí me costó aún más que a Colt, que bocón y todo, tenía el apoyo de April, porque él sí que sabía usar el armamento de su adorado Ramrod. Pero ella, que era la diseñadora, había sido la navegante y piloto original, y no le gustaba nada que un pendejo civil pusiera las manos en su adorado Ramrod: y yo estaba acostumbrado a destrozar autos Fórmula Uno sin que los diseñadores chistaran. Esto era otra cosa: Ramrod era un prototipo único en su género, y además, era algo que April había gestado por años, luchado y sufrido, y al fin dado a luz como a un hijo en un esfuerzo tan grande de su cabecita que no sé cómo pudo hacerlo. Lo diseñó de arriba abajo, desde las turbinas hasta la aleación del los alerones, y yo, que en esa época no lo sabía, fui bastante insensible mientras ella me vigilaba como un halcón. Después me confesó que había estado esperando lograr sacar los algoritmos adecuados para sustituirme por algún programa de computadoras: aún hoy, me despierto con pesadillas en que sueño que me han reemplazado por una navegador digital, y entonces me doy cuenta que estoy solo. Es terrible despertar de una mala pesadilla a otra peor. Sabía que si daba un paso en falso, ella me sacaría fuera de una patada: e inconsciente como era, me encantaba estirar la cuerda y hacerla rabiar. Creo que fue en esos primeros días, en que se la pasaba con los ojos fijos en mí, que me enamoré de ella como un colegial de una profesora estricta. No, ella no tenía ni cuatro años más que yo; pero su frialdad era un turn on innegable. Sin contar con el cuerpo que tenía: Colt hacía bromas sobre que no tenía de donde agarrarse en el momento de la verdad, pero su cuerpo elegante y elástico con el que era tan recatada me hacía salivar. Era un pendejo caliente, eso era todo.  
Y no podría decir exactamente cuándo eso cambió en el amor que inundó esos años para mí, por los tres. April ya se lo había ganado cuando se tragó su orgullo y reconoció que por muy buena ingeniera y navegante que fuera, yo era mejor piloto, y me rogó que me quedara una vez que estuve a punto de irme. Después de eso fuimos los mejores amigos: ella diseñaba a mi medida, para mí, Ramrod como un guante en mi mano, y eso me hacía tan único y especial como siempre soñé ser, todo a causa de ella. Colt era mi compinche, y el mejor amigo que un tipo puede tener: primero desafiábamos juntos a Sable, y luego fuimos los dos sus más abyectos servidores, bordeando el servilismo: adorábamos a ese escocés cabezón... Sable era estricto, era más estricto consigo mismo que con nadie. No sé explicarlo bien, pero había algo en él, en su nobleza de ser, de sentir, que me hizo primero resentirlo, y luego enamorarme por completo. Sin esa calma, esa seguridad suya, me hubiera vuelto aterrorizado, pero a su lado, no sentía que nada pudiera ir mal. Cuando lo hacía reír, era como si me hubiera ganado un trofeo. Cuando cambió todo? Creo que fue dentro del primer año: Sable me salvó la vida arriesgando la suya, sin decir una palabra, y me quedé tan sorprendido que no fui capaz de darle las gracias. Simplemente, no tenía palabras, cuando lo vi herido y aún cargándome, estoicamente, negándose a dejarme atrás, aunque sangraba como un cerdo. Me le aferré, y sólo recuerdo el alivio al sentir las turbinas de Ramrod, ese alivio maravilloso de la voz de April y la de Colt. Cuando alguien te ha salvado la vida así, ya no puedes insolentártele demasiado. Si antes había odiado que Sable me diera órdenes, empecé a reconocer que tenía más cerebro que los dos juntos. Y cuando empecé a obedecerlo, él empezó a suavizarse: me tocaba con frecuencia meterme entre él y Colt para que no llegaran a las manos. Cuando Sable se enamoró de una maestra de escuela y tuvo que dejarla, me aforré a Colt personalmente para que no lo molestara.  
Obviamente, Colt me dio una paliza.  
Supongo que los tres hubiéramos acabado sacándonos los ojos de no ser por Jesse: fue justo en ese año que apareció en nuestras vidas. Colt y yo lo odiábamos parejo: pero si Colt lo odiaba porque hacía sufrir a April, yo lo odiaba por su muy dirigida ira contra Sable. Jesse le tenía alergia, y supongo que no era raro: bastaba ver a April y a Sable juntos para saber que había algo especial entre ellos. Era una cuestión de tiempo que uno de los dos dejara caer un poco su máscara de soldado perfecto, y.  
No me pregunten porqué me metí en medio. Menos aún, porqué April correspondió a mi ardor con un flirteo tranquilo, pero definido. Aún hoy me pregunto si ella sabía, si pretendía con ese jugueteo sin trascendencia alargar nuestro interludio de...no sé, statu quo? Inocencia? Creo que sabía, que si Colt la amaba idólatra, apasionada, desmesuradamente, y que Sable la amaba con toda la ternura y la dulzura que poseía, sabía que yo era el único que la amaba como a una hermana, intensa e incondicionalmente, pero como una hermana. El único con el que estaba a salvo de destrozar su corazón, y no porque no fuera digna de ser amada, sino porque yo ya estaba enamorado de otra persona, aún sin darme cuenta: yo amaba a Sable, y no podía dejar que ellos dos se juntaran, porque sería para siempre, y nosotros quedaríamos solos. Cruel y mezquino como suena, éramos felices. Éramos felices los cuatro, April una eterna novia, Sable alfa, sereno y gentil, Colt toda la vida y la alegría de nuestro grupo, y yo... yo era el interlocutor, y también el más impulsivo. Si alguna vez casi nos mataron, fue culpa mía: Colt podía ser feral pero estaba lleno de un sentido común apabullante. Yo no. Yo era el kamikaze: pero sobreviví. Incluso bajo la presión más insoportable, incluso en medio de las batallas más salvajes, ellos me retenían, sin dejarme estallar.  
Ahora no tengo quien me contenga, quien detenga mi autodestrucción. Pero en esos años, sobre todo después de la destrucción de Clavell, ya en Ramrod II, sabíamos que caminábamos por el filo de la muerte, que éramos la última protección de la nueva Frontera, y aún así, estábamos felices de estar juntos.  
Mi romance, o algo así, con April llegó a su fin naturalmente cuando raptaron a su padre: asumo que estaría demasiado angustiada para seguir con juegos y disimulos. No, nunca me acosté con ella, la pregunta inevitable: y no porque no intentase, con una persistencia rayana en la perversión, seducirla: sino porque ella parecía inmune a cualquiera de mis encantos, siempre con una respuesta rápida y alegre, pero absoluta. Supongo que ella siempre supo porqué estábamos juntos, y que una relación física hubiera enturbiado las cosas. O tal vez simplemente no le atraía: es una conjetura, jamás me hubiera atrevido a preguntárselo.  
Como fuera, cuando nos lanzamos al espacio con Ramrod II, nuestros lazos se volvieron casi paranormales. Sabiendo la psicótica necesidad de Jesse de atraparnos, casi no parábamos para aterrizar nunca: repostábamos, a lo mucho nos quedábamos una noche en algún sitio, y luego de vuelta al espacio, a la deriva, encerrados los cuatro. Fueron casi dos años de aislamiento, y durante ese tiempo no recuerdo haber sufrido. Recuerdo haber sido feliz como nunca en mi vida, porque Colt, Sable y April eran mis hermanos, mi propia carne, lo más noble de mí a mi lado, mi familia. Más que mi familia, eran más queridos para mí que la vida. Y daría todo lo que tengo por un mes, un día, de ese período que la Frontera llamó El Terror Cobalto y que para mí son los más felices de mi vida. Recuerdo a Colt rodeándome con el brazo mientras dormitábamos en una sala oscura. Recuerdo el cabello de April como seda mojada cuando nos cruzábamos saliendo de la ducha, y ella nunca dejaba de acariciarme la cara, y yo nunca dejaba de besarla, en el cuello, una pierna, cualquier sitio inapropiado que la hiciera reír. Recuerdo a Sable, dormido como un príncipe cansado en los controles, y la confianza con que me dejaba arroparlo, la seguridad de su aroma cuando lo abrazaba.  
Colt, que era de lo más bruto, zurciendo mis pantalones. April, con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo, sosteniéndome en brazos cuando estaba herido. Sable, mi orgulloso, noble Sable, cocinando ramen para mí en un wok cuando teníamos turno juntos.  
Mucho se ha escrito de nosotros, y nos han llamado desde apartacionistas xenófobos hasta canonizados ángeles. No éramos ni lo uno ni lo otro: pero juntos éramos algo que nadie ha definido aún. Era como magia: como si encajáramos, piezas de un rompecabezas perfecto, cada vez que con Ramrod pasábamos a modo de combate y yo guiaba, los movimientos de Ramrod los míos propios, que April detrás de mí hacía funcionar cada tuerca y cada cable como si la guiara la naturaleza, hasta que Ramrod era un ser vivo: mientras Sable usaba toda su habilidad en los sistemas defensivos y Colt con esa habilidad paranormal suya disparaba, disparaba, sin fallar jamás el blanco, sin parar.  
Desde que acabó la guerra, lo he probado todo: drogas, orgías, hasta verdadero amor... y nada ha tenido esa cualidad, esa magia. No era un sueño: nunca he estado más despierto en mi vida, ni siquiera en las nubes de la anfetamina. Era simplemente perfecto: como el mejor orgasmo conjunto, más íntimo que sexo, los cuatro unidos, un solo cuerpo. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera si hubiéramos tenido sexo los cuatro, y hubiéramos tenido un orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Sable en la boca de April, Colt en su vagina y yo en su recto, se hubiera comparado a esa sensación de estallar libres en el cielo.  
Y después, estábamos agotados, pero felices, sin ninguna tiniebla post coital. A veces me intimidaba la intensidad de la... bueno, intimidad, de esa conexión. Luego, la disfrutaba. Broméabamos, veíamos películas, leíamos libros, luchábamos sin parar, a veces hasta que me dormía en una batalla y despertaba en otra. No sé qué reserva de energía nos mantuvo cuerdos, o si en realidad lo estábamos: pero a pesar de las trampas de Jesse, de la angustia por el Comandante Eagle o el encierro, empezamos a ganar terreno, hasta que nos atrevimos, porque nadie más lo haría, a atacar el mismo planeta de los Outlanders. Sospechábamos- Sable y April sospechaban- que su presencia era una vulnerabilidad: que el núcleo de su poder y liderazgo se hallaba allí. Y además, allí era que Jesse retenía al Comandante Eagle.  
No dudamos ni un segundo. De alguna forma, el hechizo nos hacía creernos invulnerables: no tenía miedo, nunca tuve miedo a bordo de Ramrod II: bajo la voz de Sable, nada podía pasarnos. Si antes había tenido veleidades por volverme a las carreras, en ese momento era personal: íbamos por el padre de April, que había sido como uno para nosotros también. Cuando supimos que era Jesse quien lo tenía, hubiera esperado que April, por muy fuerte que fuera, se colapsara. No era un secreto para mí que algo de Jesse, de ese monstruo, la atraía: quizá fue el conocimiento de ese lado oscuro en nuestra April lo que al fin nos separó, cuando se dio cuenta que sabía su secreto, como ella sabía el mío. Pero April no se colapsó: era más fuerte que eso. Era, a fin de cuentas, mi April. Colt y Sable, que la querían, jamás se hubieran dado cuenta.  
Fue en esos días de turnos interminables de viaje al planeta de los seres de vapor, en que posiblemente íbamos a nuestra misma muerte, que tuve mi única, verdadera chance de amor. April y Colt estaban en los controles: Sable y yo nos cruzamos a la salida de una ducha rápida, mi corazón encogiéndose al ver cuán flaco, cuán consumido estaba su pálido cuerpo, más nervudo que musculoso. Sable era recatado, no como Colt, que se paseaba desnudo frente a nosotros dos, orgulloso de ese cuerpazo que tenía y de esa enorme masculinidad a juego: Sable siempre se cubría con una toalla, y estaba envuelto en ella, blanca y espesa cuando salió de la ducha y se encontró conmigo de frente entre el vapor de nuestras duchas, su aroma intenso por el agua caliente, su rostro sonrojado por el calor marcando sus ojeras.  
- Es buena idea.- dijo al verme ya desnudo, listo para entrar a la ducha.- se parte la espalda tras tanto en la terminal... lo siento si me tardé demasiado-  
No pude aguantar cuando su cuerpo mojado rozó el mío. Mi único consuelo es que si hubiera querido detenerme, pesaba diez kilos y tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, y podría haberlo hecho fácilmente.  
No lo hizo. Cuando lo derribé en las blancas baldosas tibias y cubrí mi boca con la suya, hambriento, ansioso, enajenado, sabiendo que sólo tenía chance de un beso- un beso- antes de que mi estoico, moral, homofóbico Gran Jefe me partiera la cara, Sable tomó mi cara entre sus manos, pero no se separó del beso, ni aún cuando le arranqué la toalla, ni cuando mi lengua penetró su boca, ni siquiera cuando mi miembro encontró la juntura entre sus muslos y se frotó contra ellos, que eran tibios y suaves. Sable jadeó y dijo algo, pero no lo escuché, meciéndome desesperadamente, aspirando su olor. Entonces se volteó con toda la fuerza que escondía su cuerpo compacto y quedé bajo él. Jadeé y me retorcí como una perra en celo cuando me besó el pelo, el cuello, y lo aferré de donde pude, abriendo las piernas, ofreciéndomele. Sentía su sexo, duro y caliente, contra mí... cuánto llevaba de abstinencia? Hace cuánto que no tenía una mujer? A Colt le llovían: tenía una en cada puerto, a veces dos... y yo siempre encontraba con quién o con qué liberarme. Pero Sable.  
- Hace cuánto que no tienes una mujer?- susurré. El jadeo de Sable cuando volvía a ponerlo debajo mío fue ahogado, los ojos cerrados:  
- Diez... años-  
Diez años! Diez años de autocontrol: no lo había hecho con ninguna de esas estúpidas chicas que se le colgaron: ni Marlen, ni Lilah, ni siquiera esa estúpida profesora de pendejos que lo había seducido. Mi alegría no conocía límites: si alguna vez había tenido sexo, era prácticamente virgen ahora.  
Ansiaba tenerlo. Lo hice venirse en mi boca con toda la dulzura que fui capaz, y cuando lo oí gemir justo antes de estallar fue el sonido más dulce que he escuchado. Se estremeció, y luego estalló, suave y dulce, intentando apartarme, tratando de avisarme, pero lo bebí con ansias, y luego estaba besándolo, acariciándolo con todas las caricias que se había negado a sí mismo... El repetía mi nombre- mi verdadero nombre, Fireball: no el alias que me pusieron al nacer y que uso ahora- y casi sollozó cuando lo volví a poner rígido, y luego me le ofrecí de rodillas, ansioso, listo para él. Jadeé un por favor, un te amo, mientras sentí sus manos inseguras, su duda, su temblor: pero cuando emitió un jadeo y algo salvaje en su voz me estremeció, supe que había encontrado la juntura de su armadura. Me penetró con un empuje que me hizo perder apoyo: y me montó con tanta ferocidad como si fuera un potro cibernético incapaz de sentir dolor o resentir el abuso, entrado y saliendo de mi recto con su ardiente sable con tal celeridad que mis rodillas no me sostuvieron mientras sus gritos y jadeos inundaban mis oídos. Era salvaje: estoy seguro que nunca nadie lo había visto así, excepto tal vez los seres de vapor o los renegados cuando acababa con ellos. No sé si yo gritaba, pero él tenía los dedos hundidos en mis caderas, y agitaba las suyas con tanta violencia, que su respiración me ensordecía, junto con el ruido de su entrepierna azotando mis nalgas. No sé cuánto rato duró: no puede haber sido mucho, aunque a mí me pareció eterno. Finalmente se vino, mucho después de que un orgasmo eléctrico y agónico me destrozara, y se derrumbó sobre mi espalda, abrazándome, temblando.  
Me volteé, y lo vi mirándome con los ojos más azules y claros que nunca le vi. Y entonces me abrazó, y se echó a llorar, se echó a llorar como con el corazón roto, hasta que su respiración se calmó, y susurró mi nombre-  
No sé que fue: su entonación, su gesto, al sentarse, al llevarse las manos a la cara. Lo supe, y supe que si no hablaba entonces, si no mentía, lo perdería para siempre.  
- Perdona.- dije con suavidad.- Fue bueno-  
- Sí.- asintió él, sin voz.  
- Sable.- dije, levantándome, aunque no sentía las piernas.- Tú sabes que me gustan los hombres. Y la verdad...- añadí, mi mejor voz de travieso mocoso insufrible.-... los dos lo necesitábamos, aquí encerrados en esta caja de fósforos.- Asintió, aunque su mirada aliviada y dolorida a la vez de que convirtiera esto en un revolcón de barraca me dijo que lo hería.  
- Nadie es perfecto.- añadí.- Vamos, era eso o acababas violando a April: no se puede pilotar con callos en las manos-  
- Fireball!- dijo escandalizado, aunque sus ojos chispearon, y supe que había vivido con ese hombre siete años, lo había amado, había comido y dormido y luchado con él y no me había dado cuenta de que tras sus ojos había un tigre. - Amigos, no?- dije, tendiéndole la mano. Cuando me la estrechó, lo besé por última vez. Mi corazón se rompió, cuando sus ojos en los míos de pronto se iluminaron, al darse cuenta que yo ya no estaba con April.  
- Amigos.- dijo, y cuando se fue, me encerré en el baño, y lloré.  
APRIL NO HARVEST Fue la publicación de Star Sheriffs: Unauthorized Biography lo que colmó el vaso, al menos para mí. No es la primera ni será la última estupidez que se escriba sobre nosotros, pero me irritó especialmente el capítulo dedicado a nuestros orígenes. Quien sea que sea esta Mary Jane Watson, no tiene ni la menor idea sobre nosotros, y sus análisis freudianos de nuestras infancias dejan mucho que desear. Me gustaría que Colt y Fireball estuvieran aquí conmigo para soltarles cuatro frescas, pero lamentablemente, lo único que puedo hacer es lanzar algún artículo a un periódico, porque de otra forma comprometería mi incógnito. Y si esta es mi última misión, pretendo hacerla bien.  
Mi nombre es June Elizabeth Crowley Hunter, nombre código Baal, antiguo nombre código April. Salí de la academia a los diecisiete, me especialicé en física y diseño aeroespacial a los dieciocho, trabajé dos años en el servicio fronterizo, y a los veinte me hice Comisario Estrella tras el descubrimiento de los seres de vapor. La guerra duró ocho años, y aquí estoy con treinta años, al frente del servicio de inteligencia de Asuntos Internos, y ocupándome del espionaje entre departamentos en persona.  
Esta vez, pretendo probar la corrupción de un juez militar, el que aparentemente acepta sobornos y vende información sobre antiguos renegados- humanos que ayudaron a los seres de vapor en la guerra- para dejar escapar a esos criminales de guerra. Dios sabe que ese tema para mí, es muy personal.  
Después de este caso me retiraré: pero mientras espero a mi contacto, tengo tiempo para escribir a un periódico sobre esa estúpida biografía, después de que en un arranque de infantilismo tiré el maldito libro al otro extremo de la habitación.  
En primer lugar, ninguno de los cuatro fue nunca abusado en su infancia, ni tuvimos grandes carencias. Sable es el hijo único de dos familias importantes de Scotia, y sus padres vivieron para verlo regresar como un héroe: los dos lo adoraban. Colt perdió a sus padres muy joven en un ataque de cuatreros, pero él y sus dos hermanastras vivieron con su tía Raye hasta que Colt dejó a sus hermanas con el rancho y fue a probar fortuna a la ciudad. Y Fireball tenía padres muy consentidores y dos hermanos mayores muy estrictos- el mayor, en particular, Kiyoshi, era el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida- que lo adoraban, y siempre lo dejaron hacer lo que quiso. Y yo? Perdí a mi madre muy pequeña, lo acepto, pero mis abuelos me dieron todo el cariño que quise: nací en Yuma, es verdad, pero me crié en el planeta Calandra, que es una combinación de mar y lagos en donde fui muy feliz, y fue por propia decisión que entré a la academia a los trece, no porque me obligaran. Y no conocía a Sable hasta que lo vi en el hospital donde me mandaron a hacerle preguntas: no, no fuimos ardientes noviecitos en la academia. Ibamos separados por dos años: nunca nos hablamos! Mi virginidad no la perdí hasta siete años después, con Colt, y me enfurece que manchen ese momento mágico con sus enfermizas insinuaciones que me convierten en el juguete sexual de Ramrod, en donde esta desgraciada supone que mi única y verdadera función era hacer de vagina para los chicos.  
La mataría!  
Pensándolo bien, tengo licencia para matar... mi hombro luce cinco estrellas, no es así? Seguro que soy la única Almirante-Comandante sin barba blanca y problemas de próstata.  
Cómo están todos? Pues bien. Sable es muy respetado en Scotia: no se ha casado, a pesar de que Lilah sigue tratando de pescarlo, y de que no hay una mujer en la Nueva Frontera que no haya sido una colegiala loca por sus huesos hace unos años. Y me incluyo: había algo tan noble y principesco en su actitud, en su sonrisa, en su heroísmo, y siempre se las arreglaba para lucir como todo lo que un caballero debería ser, que le aflojaba las rodillas a cualquiera. Me tomó tres años no quedarme embobada con él, y aún después tenía mis recaídas: afortunadamente, Sable era incapaz de notar esas cosas. Además, era la única mujer de la nueva Frontera que lo veía muy serio lavando sus propias camisas y que sabía cómo le gustaba su café, aparte de su mamá, por supuesto. Heheh.  
Por suerte, Sable nunca se dio cuenta cuán celosa me ponían sus novias. Y eso que tuvo muy pocas: Lilah lo persiguió por espacio y tierra, pero no había forma que una cantante pacifista bocona lograra meterlo al saco, a él que odia la publicidad, aunque tuviera diez kilos más que yo y todos en el pecho. Aún hoy, que ya no usa esos escotes ni los encajes, y está mucho más centrada, podría conquistarlo: es imposible que Sable se quede con una mujer tan diferente a su mamá.  
La que sí tuvo una chance, y era igualita a Lady Edith McKenzie, era Sincia, una profesora de una escuelita rural que por pura mala pata raptaron, y a mí me raptaron por ir a rescatarla: éramos un lindo par de damiselas en apuros, una rubia y otra morena. Era muy dulce e inocente, del tipo que cree que se puede llegar a otros planetas caminando: pero a Sable le conmovió, y le regaló su diario de vida. Fireball, Colt y yo estábamos que echábamos humo de celos: Sable compartía con esa desconocida lo que no compartía con nosotros. Pero él no hizo ninguna movida más, y después de eso, ni siquiera le escribió. O al menos dejó de escribirle después de lo de Marlene.  
Marlene, esa ser de vapor que lo sedujo y le sacó información sí ameritaba que la matáramos: Sable se sintió tan culpable por ello! Sólo le sacó un par de datos, pero después de eso Sable se mantuvo maniáticamente austero por casi tres años! No era extraño que se volviera neuróticamente desconfiado, pero la muy zorra realmente lo llenó de remordimientos y de vergüenza, algo que sé que aún lo atormenta. Era demasiado estricto consigo mismo, y sé que esa herida jamás sanó del todo. Ni aún ahora: Sable es probablemente el mejor partido de la nueva frontera, pero sigue solo, y me temo que siempre lo estará. No volverá a dejarse conocer y amar por alguien, y él, sobre todo, nunca amará a alguien otra vez. Colt es muy feliz en su rancho en el extremo de la galaxia, en plena nueva Frontera, en Westmine, con Robin, y ya van por el quinto nene: la tercera, April, es mi ahijada, y hasta nos parecemos, o al menos se parece a cuando yo tenía el pelo rubio: ahora lo llevo castaño, al menos para disimular mi identidad. Pero cuando los voy a ver, y están tan felices, y tomo a April en brazos, me pregunto si no dejé escapar la gran oportunidad de mi vida, y si el sitio de Robin no debería ser el mío. Junto a Colt.  
Sí, alguna vez pensé en él de esa forma. No se trataba de que lo amara más o de otra forma que a Sable y Fireball: pero había algo en él, algo en sus ojos cuando me miraba, que nunca nadie había tenido en sus ojos al mirarme a mí. Era una Comisario Estrella, una diseñadora espacial y una comandante militar a los ojos de todo el mundo; pero cuando Colt me miraba, sentía que me miraba como a una mujer, a una niña que cuidar y a proteger, y lo amaba por eso. Mi amor por él era en gran parte un afecto avasallador, pero no estaba exento de pasión. También me mordía los dedos de celos por él: y él me daba mucho más motivo que Sable, porque volvía locas a las mujeres con ese cuerpazo suyo moreno y atlético, y tenía reputación de ser un auténtico potro en la cama. Pero nunca parecía nada serio: la única con la que mantuvo algo de contacto hasta que se casó fue Emily, que era muy dulce, y luego vino Robin, con la que rompía y volvía al menos seis veces al año. Cuando la conocí, supe que acabaría casándose con él: Robin podía verse muy dulce pero tenía la voluntad de un bulldog, y tendría a Colt, y en sus términos. Era ver a un potro salvaje laceado, con una mano de acero en un guante de terciopelo: y aunque siempre supe que era la mujer para hacerlo feliz, no pude resistirme, y una tarde en los años del Terror Cobalto, hice lo que llevaba años deseando hacer.  
Lo rodeé con mis brazos, y lo reclamé como hombre, más allá de nuestro afecto, nuestras bromas, nuestra unión. Y Colt fue todo lo que pude haber soñado o deseado: descubrí el amor en sus brazos, entre el calor de las turbinas y la blandura de ese hule espuma, y no sentí ni miedo ni dolor, sino una felicidad que me llegaba a los dedos de los pies. Fue mi primer verdadero orgasmo, y supongo que muy pocas chicas pueden decir eso de su primera vez. Cuando acabamos, y él se tomó un largo tiempo para ello, créanme, me dolía el cuerpo por el deseo de tenerlo otra vez, me dolía desacostumbrarme a atenerlo pegado a mí. Aún hoy, hay cosas que para mí aún son Colt, y sentirlas o verlas me hace sentir ese dolor familiar en el estómago, esa ansia de sus brazos: un águila en vuelo, el olor a hierba fresca, el viento en las praderas cuando se cruzan a toda velocidad con la cabeza descubierta.  
Pero él era para Robin, y vacilé. En lo que vacilé, Robin lo reclamó, y lo amarró bien firme. Perdí mi oportunidad de amor, para siempre.  
Fireball era tan impenitente como Colt, pero si bien Colt jugaba pero nunca lastimaba a las chicas, él rompía corazones y dejaba que se lo rompieran con alarmante frecuencia. Se metía fácilmente en relaciones horriblemente destructivas, y con su habilidad de tomarse todo a pecho, pasaba los días siempre en carne viva, siempre visceral, salvaje: si Saber era Robert Redford y Colt era un dulce John Wayne, Fireball era nuestro autodestructivo, rebelde James Dean. Era un kamikaze sin control, que provocaba tanto dolor como el que sufría. Y yo lo quería. Lo quería tanto que cuando se fijó en mí, vi mi chance de protegerlo y actué.  
Me pueden llamar prostituta si quieren. No me acosté con él, pero lo hubiera hecho si lo hubiera creído necesario. Pude protegerlo, pude sostener a mi solitario meteoro, y Fireball maduró con los años hasta ser un hombre maravilloso: si en algo contribuí, ése es mi orgullo. Fireball necesitaba importarle a alguien, importarle de veras, y a nadie podía importarle más que a nosotros: aún hoy, él es nuestro corazón, el más frágil y dulce de nosotros. Lo cuidé, y lo quise con todo mi corazón, aunque sabía que no era más que su mejor amiga. Lo fui, de corazón.  
Pero estaba sola. O eso creía. Su amor y su protección me mantuvo cuerda esos años, años en que era un poco novia de todos a la vez que de ninguno: aprendí a necesitarlos, a amarlos, a cada uno en su estilo: a Sable como a un padre, a Colt como a un hermano, a Fireball como a un hijo. Nunca me preocupé del fin de la guerra: parecía demasiado lejos. Y mientras hubiera guerra, ellos volverían a mí, y no estaría sola: sin importar cuántas novias tuvieran, volvían a mí y a Ramrod: al fin del día, estaban conmigo.  
Ellos eran todo lo que me importaba, mi pequeño mundo. Y me averguenza decir que cuando acabó la guerra, lloré no de alegría, sino de miedo, porque me temía esto.  
Me temía esta soledad.  
Incluso hay una canción de rock sobre nosotros que nos escribió el famoso Scrap: The Gold Star.  
Can you feel the thunder inside?  
Let the light go cracking your way.  
Your destiny will lead you.  
To where the people need you Don't let your heart behind you You have your friends around you now!  
La ponían todo el tiempo en las ceremonias de la guerra: aún los antiguos Comisarios Estrella de la consideran su himno. Desde la guerra, ya no existimos: en una Nueva Frontera más civilizada ya no hay lugar para pistoleros dispuestos a todo con poderes casi sin límites, sino para los muy correctos y respetuosos Agentes Planetarios, los A-Plants. Que son tan efectivos como una planta, si me preguntan a mí.  
Scrape, que decía que estaba enamorado de mí, el muy fresco- tenía al menos cinco años menos que yo- la compuso cuando lo salvamos de un dopplenganger renegado en Fantasy, y nos mandaba siempre sus discos nuevos gratis: siempre estuvo agradecido de nosotros, aunque creo que también porque es por esa canción que aún se lo recuerda.  
Y escribió una sobre mí, que me conmovió hasta el tuétano: ésa todos la han olvidado, pero siempre que la tocan el algún sitio me siento y la escucho, y cada vez me duele más, porque añoro lo que fui, aunque haya sido tan corto tiempo. Porque ahora que estoy sola, daría cualquier cosa, cualquiera, por que alguien me hiciera esa pregunta.  
April, what do you mean Standing alone in the fight Giving all of us hope But keeping none for your nights The space is so cold And your body is frozen outside If you come into my arms I 'll set everything right!  
No, no cualquiera, y no ese idiota pero querible Scrape: sólo hay cuatro hombres en la Nueva Frontera a los que he amado, y a los que amo todavía.  
Sable. Colt. Fireball. Y Jesse.  
Sable está en Scotia, Colt en Westmine y Fireball en Kathay, sus patrias. Pero yo no tengo patria ni vida lejos del ejército, y tras la muerte de mi padre poco después de la desaparición del planeta renegado, el rey Jared me llamó para reestructurar su diezmado gobierno. Fui general en jefe del ejército por dos años, antes de renunciar y ocuparme del servicio secreto.  
Y sigo sola. Ninguno de los chicos se quedó en activo, y ahora sé porqué: los problemas de hoy parecen estúpidos, mínimos. No hay pasión ni leyenda: mi vida pasa resolviendo pequeños casos, ridículos casos. Supongo que soy una engreída. Pero con Ramrod II en un museo, - mi casa en un museo!- supongo que nosotros también somos piezas de museo. Los Agentes Planetarios usan los pequeños saltadores celestiales y las exonaves que diseñé basándome en el Renegado de Jesse, y ya no hay necesidad de grandes meganaves, ni cruceros espaciales. La tecnología de teleportación de vapor las hizo obsoletas.  
Cuando Jesse destruyó Clavell, el espacio implosionó para absorber la antimateria secundaria que envolvía al planeta renegado, teleportandolo de la zona de vapor a la nuestra, un millón de veces más poderoso que la recepción de un ser de vapor. Ellos necesitaban agua para sobrevivir, una materia muy sencilla para poder mantenerse en esta dimensión, pero el planeta renegado absorbió la materia de un planeta entero, metamorfoseándose de antimateria a materia positiva en segundos. La antimateria al transformarse generó una enorme cantidad de energía, y eso generó corrientes de antimateria A a través del tejido de la realidad, las que ahora podemos focalizar en electrones para teleportarnos.  
No, no es una tecnología que yo haya diseñado. La diseñó Jesse, en la cárcel, y por ese avance le recortaron la pena de por vida a cinco años. Cinco miserable años, por un genocidio, todo en secreto por supuesto: la opinión pública los lincharía.  
Si los chicos se enteran, lo buscarán y lo matarán. No puedo culparlos: Jesse nos tuvo contra las cuerdas durante seis años. Cuando raptó a mi padre, nos puso en jaque a todos: al gobierno, a nosotros, e incluso a los seres de vapor. Mi padre era el último y único pacifista convencido de la Nueva Frontera, y eso volcó al gobierno a una política más agresiva, a nosotros a una búsqueda frenética, y a los seres de vapor a pasar de la ofensiva a la defensiva, sobre todo cuando destruyeron Clavell.  
Mi padre dijo siempre que Jesse lo trató bien, que nunca lo lastimó, e incluso evitó de que los seres de vapor le hicieran daño. Pero nos hizo corretearlo por media galaxia, hasta que nos atrevimos a desembarcar en el planeta renegado, siguiendo su rastro.  
Después de que se fue, lo había visto intermitentemente a través de los años: cuando Krista, cuando hizo el tratado en que destruyeron a Ramrod One, cuando me engañó con un llamado en secreto de mi padre. Pero en esa batalla había pasado más de un año, y cuando lo vi cara a cara casi no lo reconocí. Ya no quedaba nada del chico presuntuoso que hacía morritos y tan susceptible que había conocido en el Comando de Caballería. Esa terquedad infantil había desaparecido de sus ojos: su mirada era atormentada, pero también fría, y serena. Jesse siempre fue muy guapo. Cuando era joven- debe de haber tenido mi misma edad, pero parecía un chicuelo en el Comando de Caballería- tenía una belleza casi femenina, con ese pelo cortado a lo paje de un tono cyan, los ojos alargados y esas facciones suyas de étnica oriental, pero tan diferentes a Fireball. Su cuerpo era joven y fuerte, pero muy delgado: recuerdo lo bueno que era en judo, y sus manos finas pero atenazantes cuando se me fue encima en un pasillo esa fiesta. Lamenté tanto haberlo humillado: años después, cuando creó el cañón de Cobalto azul y destruyó Clavell me odié a mí misma, y creo que me hubiera suicidado si Sable no hubiera intervenido. Por supuesto que yo no fui lo único que envió a Jesse al lado oscuro: pero en ese momento, parecía que yo era la única responsable, por cerrar mis ridículas piernas a ese muchacho. Pero como, cómo podía haberlo sabido?  
Cuando descendimos esa vez y recorrimos el planeta renegado, nos estaba vigilando. Seguro que si no hubiera sido porque Colt lo tomó por sorpresa nos habría agarrado: nos escapamos a apenas en una especie de tren interno. Yo lo perdí: les dije que me dejaran, pero los chicos no lo hicieron: hicieron una pasada, y Colt me aferró aunque podríamos haber acabado todos muertos. Sin embargo, nunca dudé de él, sabía que no me dejarían atrás.  
Jesse nos siguió, y cuando encontramos a mi padre nos encerró entre sus renegados. Fue una batalla sin cuartel, y una locura cuando en un gesto desesperado mi padre abrió las escotillas al espacio, suicidándose para salvarnos. Gracias a Dios, Sable lo salvó justo a tiempo, mientras Colt se enfrentaba a Jessie y Fireball me salvaba a mí, inmovilizada por mis piernas rotas en la explosión. No recuerdo el dolor: sólo recuerdo la angustia y la adrenalina, luego los brazos de Fireball y los ojos de Jesse. Huimos con mi padre, pero miré a Jesse a los ojos, y es lo último que recuerdo: cuando desperté estaba en Ramrod, con las piernas escayoladas y en los brazos de mi padre. Lloré como una niña, y no fui la única: nos abrazamos todos a mi padre y gimoteamos como niños. Sable me dio dos semanas para pasarlas con mi padre y curarme. Mientras convalecía, Jessie me envió una comunicación. Me dijo: todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he sido, ha sido para volver a verte.  
Le dije que era un criminal. Y me dijo que lo era por mí. Que ahora al menos pensaba en él todos los días, y que me iba a forzar a pensar en él el resto de mi vida.  
Su furia, su pasión, esos ojos color azul oscuro me persiguieron como una jauría. Aún lo hacen. Cuando devolvimos a mi padre a Yuma, se nos cayó la cara cuando empezó a hablar de paz. El comando casi vomitó sangre: ya nos habían metido el dedo en la boca una vez. Fue en medio de esas conversaciones para negociar el alto al fuego, que se rompió una y otra vez, que volví a verlo, regularmente. Nunca hablábamos: pero su voz me perseguía. Dejé de comer, dejé de dormir, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Los chicos se preocuparon, pero no fue hasta que Sable me interrogó que le confesé todo y lloré en sus brazos. Estaba tan avergonzada, tan triste, tan desesperada! Me temía que se enfureciera conmigo, que me odiara, que me llamase traidora. Pero mi Sable- sí, más mío que de nadie- no hizo eso. Me consoló. Me besó, me meció, y guardó mi secreto, y entonces sí me tomé unas largas vacaciones, que podrían haber sido un retiro... si no hubiera llegado la amenaza a Clavell. Cuando me enteré, salté a Nova y volví a Ramrod como un rayo. Mi sentimientos no importaban. Pero tenía que convencerlos de que Jesse sí estaba suficientemente loco como para destruir un planeta. No nos creyeron.  
Cuando destruyó Clavell, nosotros estábamos sólo a unos parsec, y fue horrible. Vimos estallar ese planeta, vimos ese genocidio sin poder hacer nada, y mientras Fireball lloraba y Colt se rompía las manos golpeando acero, le apreté la mano a Sable, y en silencio, sé que nos juramos que eso no volvería a suceder jamás, y que él, Jesse, pagaría por esto, aunque nos costara la vida a los dos. La batalla los últimos dos años, durante el terror Cobalto, en que toda la Frontera vivía aterrorizado por el genocidio de Clavell fue una guerra con todas las de la ley: no más escaramuzas ni casos aislados en planetas, no más echar a renegados infiltrados: era una guerra, por cada palmo de espacio, la destrucción y la matanza inconcebibles. Nosotros echamos raíces en nuestros puestos de comando: nunca pedimos un día por enfermedad, nunca nos movimos de nuestros terminales, Ramrod pasando días entero en forma de ataque.  
Scrap fue quien, en los primeros años de la guerra, grabó los algoritmos vocales de Ramrod para que me "contestara" a órdenes vocales, sin que tuviera que sacar mis ojos de los paneles dinámicos. Pero con el tiempo las grabaciones se convirtieron en la voz de Ramrod para nosotros: era un ser vivo, con personalidad y sentido del humor, y dormíamos en él seguros como en una madre, los cuatro una sola persona con ocho manos cuando pilotábamos. Y cuando pasábamos a modo de combate, la orden la daba Sable, el código modular lo apretaba Fireball, pero era mi voz la que le entregaba el control de navegación a Ramrod, automático.  
Entonces, nos volvíamos uno con Ramrod. Cuando lo diseñé nunca esperé esa compenetración, esa magia. Ramrod respondía a mis manos con algo que se parecía mucho a la vida: Fireball lo pilotaba con tal fluidez, con tal habilidad que lograba rapidez, gestos humanos: Colt era tan increíble con los sistemas de defensa que los cañones láser, el barrel del cañón independiente y el peso de las aristas que Ramrod era una máquina de destrucción imparable. Yo mantenía Ramrod por completo funcional, respondiendo a ellos como si respondiera con mi propio cuerpo: y Sable era el estratega de batalla, el que daba las órdenes para que nosotros lucháramos dentro de su estrategia. Era pura magia. Supongo que no lo aprecié cuando lo tuve: pero luego supe que jamás volvería a sentir esa conexión, esa entrega.  
Pero aún en medio de esas batallas, podía sentir los ojos de Jesse en mi nuca, podía oír su voz a veces en las señales interceptadas, y se me subía el corazón a la boca. Me negué, me retorcí, incluso recurrí a bloqueos de yoga: nada lograba que dejara de pensar en él, de atormentarme por él. Incluso visité una tarotista! La muy perra me dijo que había dejado pasar tres las cuatro oportunidades de amor de mi vida, que no dejara pasar la última.  
Como si hubiera sido tan fácil.  
Jesse había logrado lo que quería, que me enamorara de él: pero supongo que a esas alturas ya no le importaba. Cuando analizaba sus estrategias con Sable, reconozco que lo amaba: amaba esas estrategias, esa inteligencia, esa astucia cruel y áspera que tenía, esa habilidad de meter misterios dentro de misterios, de engañar, concebir, actuar. Era tan capaz como Sable, tan hábil como Fireball, tan apasionado como Colt: y tenía ese algo que era únicamente Jesse, ese desprecio pro las reglas, esa ferocidad fría.  
Cuando llegó la última batalla, y nos enfrentamos al verdadero horror: al horror de que Nemesis, el líder de los seres de vapor era una inteligencia artificial capaz de poseer las mentes, y que estaba guardada en una megacomputadora que era el planeta renegado, lista para hacer invadir cada chip de la galaxia, fue Jesse quien finalmente nos salvó sin quererlo cuando comprendimos que la única forma de salvar la Nueva Frontera era hacer estallar ese planeta.  
Pero no teníamos ninguna arma tan poderosa.  
Jesse sí.  
El cañón de Cobalto Azul funcionaba con una mezcla de materias: lo bloqueamos, e hicimos que estallara hacia adentro, creando una nueva implosión, que al chocar con la materia positiva del planeta provocó una supernova que quemó toda la materia en un radio de cinco años luz. Era una misión suicida, pero no dudamos.  
Si Jesse no hubiera tenido lista la tecnología de la teleportación y no nos hubiera entregado las coordenadas de su espacio blanco de teleportación, hoy sólo seríamos polvo de estrellas. Aún no sé porqué lo hizo: Fireball siempre dijo que fue para reducir su condena de la pena de muerte a la cadena perpetua. Me robó un beso antes de susurrarme las coordenadas, en medio de las explosiones. Cuando huimos con Ramrod, con él gritándonos las órdenes para poder huir, supe que todo había acabado al fin. Estaba donde siempre debió estar: en el puente de mando, conmigo.  
Por un momento lo imaginé allí, si siempre hubiera estado allí, donde pertenecía: y lo imaginé con nosotros, un complemento a Sable, a mí, otro ingeniero de vuelo, sus manos hábiles en los teclados de mi Ramrod, su facilidad para hacer rabiar a los chicos... hubiéramos sido un gran equipo, y yo jamás hubiera estado sola con él allí. Pero esa realidad nunca había sido, nunca sería posible, por un terrible error mío. Ahora era tarde: la guerra había acabado. Y cuando lo miré a los ojos, viendo la supernova volver el espacio blanco, y vi su calma, su resignada serenidad, supe que había perdido mi última chance, porque lo amaba, y lo amaría siempre.  
Colt lo metió a una celda a patadas: lo entregamos vivo sólo porque Sable me miró a los ojos y lo ordenó. Yo me callé. Él también.  
Pero Jesse me miró cuando lo llevaban entre diez, cuando llegamos a Yuma. Me miró, y se me rompió el corazón. Di un paso, y Sable me sujetó.  
El sabía.  
Me quedé callada y quieta mientras metían al último amor de mi vida en una celda para siempre. Luego de unas pocas misiones, nos dieron de baja. Yo cambié de identidad y seguí con la pacificación, fingiendo que nunca fui April.  
Sable se volvió a Scotia: Fireball a sus carreras y ahora es un famoso modelo y patrocinador: Colt está en el rancho, con Robin.  
Ahora que voy a mi última misión, me pregunto qué voy a hacer con mi vida. Y no tengo respuestas: todas estaban contenidas en unos ojos azules que, si ya han salido de la cárcel, sé que nunca más volveré a encontrar.  
Estoy sola.  
Si alguna vez fui April, la primavera, me quedé congelada esperando por el verano y una cosecha no llegó jamás.  
... ... Continúa en " A Thousand Years". 


	3. A Thousand Years

A THOUSAND YEARS

SABLE Desde que era Saber Rider que no alcanzaba esa velocidad a bordo de nada, menos de mi viejo Corcel. Pero ni siquiera recuerdo el vuelo, o cómo llegué al hospital de Yuma en menos de tres horas: sólo recuerdo la espantosa blancura de las paredes, cómo nada parecía en foco, lo lento que parecía avanzar todo hasta que escuché una voz conocida y volteándome Fireball se precipitó en mis brazos. Kenji. No, Fireball, para mí siempre Fireball.  
- Colt no ha llegado aún - barbotó.- La están operando, no saben si...- me susurra, y siento el calor de sus lágrimas. Está más alto, aunque aún no alcanza mi oreja, y se ha dejado crecer el cabello hasta los hombros como todo un rock star. Me parece que hace siglos que no lo veo, aunque sé que no han pasado cuatro meses desde que nos reunimos en un espaciopuerto para tomar un trago. Pero es diferente: el que me abraza y habla ahora no parece la celebridad, el corredor, el millonario oriental sex symbol con el que he hablado estos años y bromeado y recordado, sino que es mi Fireball, su voz , sus gestos, la mirada de mi Fireball esperando que yo, su Saber Rider, arregle todo, y le de órdenes.  
Y no reconozco mi propia voz: súbitamente en la voz de Saber Rider la que habla desde mi garganta, cuando le aprieto los hombros y miro en sus tibios ojos castaños.  
- April va a sobrevivir: tú sabes lo porfiada que es. Encontraremos a los culpables, los cuatro juntos, y pagarán por esto-  
Lo siento relajarse, su postura cambiar. Me sonríe, y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, mientras pienso en April, mi April luchando por su vida en el quirófano. Quién la hirió? Qué le hicieron?  
- Si yo doy vuelta la espalda y se ponen gays-  
- Vaquero...- Fireball me suelta y se abraza a Colt. Cuando lo miro a los ojos y veo la ansiedad mezclada con el alivio de vernos en su honesta cara morena, lo besaría. Mi Colt. Es mi Colt, y está feliz de que estemos aquí, porque sé que si April se le muriese a solas, Colt se mataría, no podría soportarlo. La ama tanto.  
Pero qué estoy diciendo? April no morirá, no puede morir, no sin nosotros. Una vez estuvo dispuesta a morir a nuestro lado, en nuestros brazos, serena y valiente como una princesa... una vez? Miles de veces! Pero no puede morir sola, no se puede morir allá adentro sin nosotros para irnos con ella, para tomarle la mano y decirle cuánto la amamos, cuánto la amo. - Qué pasó?.- hay ira, esa ira bien familiar en la voz de Colt. Fireball contesta, con la voz algo aguda.  
- La trajeron con una bala en la cabeza. Nadie sabe cómo pasó: parece una bala de su propia pistola, pero nadie sabe con quién estaba luchando o si...- - Estaba en misión-  
- Sí, una misión secreta para el Servicio. Ha sido la jefe del Servicio Secreto por dos años, yo no lo sabía-  
- Por algo se llama Secreto, tirador-  
- No debería tener secretos para nosotros, corredor idiota-  
Los dos están a punto de volver a una de esas interminables discusiones suyas que recuerdo con tanta claridad cuando se abren las puertas y veo salir una camilla rodeada de médicos. Me imagino la presión que sienten: si April se les muere, se les habrá muerto la heroína de una galaxia, la novia de una generación, una leyenda viviente en las manos. La veo a ella, tan pálida como las sábanas, el cabello manchado de sangre, un enorme moretón en la frente y en la sien bajo espesos vendajes, con respirador y sonda, y gracias a Dios, su pecho subiendo y bajando casi imperceptible, pero claramente, bajo las sábanas.  
Sus hombros están desnudos y casi no puedo controlarme, porque pienso que mi April tiene frío y nadie la ha abrigado.  
Hay alguien más con los médicos, un hombre alto vestido de oscuro, con el cabello negro: debe ser alguien del servicio. Si trataron de matarla, es lógico que alguien la cuide las veinticuatro horas. Pero ahora él no me importa: hablo con la voz de Saber Rider, esa voz que nunca deja de conseguirme respuestas:  
- Quien está a cargo? Necesito que me informen de su estado de inmediato-  
Aún funciona. El que parece el médico jefe me reconoce y se detiene a hablar conmigo mientras Fireball y Colt siguen la camilla por el pasillo, adonde me imagino que April va a pasar la noche. Colt le habla como si ella pudiera oírlo: eso me rompe el corazón: Fireball está llorando aunque trata de disimularlo, y sostiene el suero con una mano mientras se enjuga la cara con la otra.  
- La agente recibió una herida de arma de fuego calibre .38 en la sien derecha, pero afortunadamente fue alta y sólo interesó el lóbulo frontal, saliendo por el foramen. Acabamos de retirar algunos fragmentos de hueso, restablecimos la integridad de las pleuras cefálicas y la presión intracraneana y cerebroespinal. Está respirando por sí misma, y si esta noche no hay complicaciones, debería entrar en franca recuperación mañana-  
Llevo suficiente tiempo en guerra en el cuerpo para saber bien de qué está hablando, y respiro aliviado. Pero luego me tenso.  
- Lóbulo frontal? Habrá daño cerebral?- - Para poder evaluarlo sólo necesitamos que se despierte-  
Qué? April, un genio, su brillante mente destruida? Preferiría verla en silla de ruedas que.  
- No puedes suponer?- le ladro, más áspero de lo que debería. Lo veo estremecerse y mirarme, temblando, muerto de miedo. Supongo que en esos posteres de guerra que nos obligaban a vender cuando éste chico habrá sido colegial nunca sonreí lo suficiente.  
- El lóbulo frontal gobierna... las emociones y la personalidad. Es probable que tenga cambios drásticos en su actitud. Pero nada es seguro hasta que despierte.- acaba, disculpándose, sin mirarme a los ojos. Respiro hondo y modero mi tono: el pobre ha hecho lo que ha podido, y aterrorizado por añadidura.  
- Está bien.- asiento.- Te lo agradezco-  
- La llevaremos a recuperación, pueden acompañarla los tres si lo desean... la cambiaremos a su cama y quedará un médico y una enfermera vigilándola.- - Gracias. También se quedará ese hombre, verdad? Para cuidarla.- pregunto, súbitamente interesado. Será el compañero de armas de April? Confiará en él, como confiaba en nosotros?  
Estoy recién reconociendo mis irracionales celos cuando siento un golpe seco, y luego una barahúnda. El médico y yo nos apresuramos, nuestros pasos resonando por esos pasillos vacíos a las cinco de la mañana, y veo lo que parte de mí está condicionada para esperar: Colt con el agente sujeto del cuello contra la pared, Fireball secundándolo a los gritos, y dos enfermeros, una enfermera y un médico shockeados observando, olvidados de April, que descansa ladeada y con el cabello en la cara, un brazo colgando, olvidada, las piernas desnudas en una cama amplia y el torso envuelto en sábanas en la camilla.  
- Pero por el amor de Dios!- exclamamos los dos. Los enfermeros se voltean para ocuparse de April de inmediato, y yo me volteo a Colt y a Fireball y a.  
Veo todo rojo.  
El hombre que cuelga de las manos de Colt es Jesse Blue.  
Deseo golpearlo. Deseo matarlo, y busco la empuñadura de mi sable ciegamente, pero no está allí: estoy desarmado, pero no importa, me bastan las manos, me bastan para arrancarle la cabeza y.  
- Bájame, vaquero.- dice Jesse, antes de mirarme a mí.- Dile que me baje, Saber. April se disparó a sí misma, y se hubiera matado si no hubiera estado allí-  
- Qué has dicho?- Colt lo deja caer: yo siento el shock. Pero en el rostro de Fireball leo algo que me asusta, porque parece que le cree.- Estás loco? Ella nunca-  
- Intentó matarse. Tengo que decir que como mejores amigos son un desastre.- suelta Jessie, y siento su viejo veneno, su odio.  
- Ahora espérate un minuto...!- explota Colt, y Jesse se gira a él, pero he tenido suficiente. - Cállense. Al pasillo. YA.- les largo, antes de voltearme a April, sola y con frío en todo este rato... Sé que está inconsciente, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que tiene frío.  
La cubro con las sábanas, la arropo mientras siento a las enfermeras suspirar. Me inclino y la beso, y aunque está helada su aliento es cálido. Me quito la bufanda y se la coloco sobre las manos: quiero que vea algo familiar cuando despierte. Quiero que sonría para mí.  
Porque no puede haber sido verdad. No, April?

COLT MORNING LIGHT

Está amaneciendo. Ayer el sol iluminó el rostro de mi esposa mientras me levantaba, besaba a mis hijos dormidos y salía a ordeñar a Flora. Y hoy, estoy sentado junto a mi peor enemigo, esperando a mis dos mejores amigos, esperando que la mujer que idolatro se muera o despierte, en un hospital a miles de kilómetros de mi casa.  
No, no mi casa. La casa de Robin. Nunca he vuelto a tener un hogar lejos de ellos.  
Jesse está despierto, sentado a un lado de la cama, los codos en las rodillas, las manos en la cara, los ojos fijos, sin parpadear desde- me parecen horas- en el rostro de April quieta. Los dos están tan quietos que podrían estar muertos.  
La mira, la mira como si pudiera comérsela con los ojos, como si pudiera devorarla si doy vuelta la espalda. Y April sigue allí dormida y quieta, tan quieta.  
Mi niña, mi amor. Dime que él mintió. Dime que él te disparó, y esta vez, nada ni nadie, evitará que lo mande al infierno con los cojones cortados metidos en la garganta. Sólo dame una señal... April, por favor, abre los ojos!  
- Ya te dije que yo no le disparé – me suelta Jesse de pronto, dirigiendo su mirada a mí. Está más seco y nervudo: la cárcel no le quitó esa miserable sonrisa sobradora, lamentablemente.  
- No te he hecho ninguna pregunta-  
- Lo tienes escrito en la cara, cowboy-  
- No pensaba preguntarte nada. Para qué molestarme, si no voy a creerte una palabra-  
- Estamos amargos hoy, no-  
- Cállate de una vez. Si no fuera porque los chicos están ocupados y prefiero tenerte donde te vea, ya te habría hecho meter en una celda de dos por dos-  
- Lo único que hice fue tratar de evitar que ella se pegara un tiro. Si no le hubiera agarrado la mano, todavía estarían limpiando sus sesos del techo-  
- cállate. Si ella trató de matarse, y no digo que lo haya hecho, seguramente es culpa tuya-  
- Culpa mía?- Jesse me mira con los ojos fríos.- Tenía entendido que ustedes eran sus mejores amigos, no? Dónde estaban sus mejores amigos cuando ella se estaba poniendo una S&W en la oreja-  
- Cállate. Tú no la conoces-  
- Sí la conozco. Y mientras tú hacías potrillos con esa campesina tuya, Sable usaba falda en los Highlands y el corredor jugaba al rock star, a ella la dejaron sola-  
- No te metas. Tú no sabes nada de ella: ella era feliz con vernos felices, lo sé-  
- Sé más de lo que te imaginas.- Jesse se acoda en la cama, sin dejar de mirarla.- Sé que se oscurece el pelo porque no le gusta ser rubia. Sé que en alguna parte aún guarda esa cinta azul que usaba de cinturón porque cree que le da suerte, porque era de su madre. Sé que sacó el aspecto de Ramrod de Fundación, y-  
- Su color favorito-  
- Rosa violáceo-  
- Su segundo nombre-  
- Esa es fácil. Elizabeth-  
- Seguro que no sabes qué música le gusta-  
- Natalie Cole y Tori Amos-  
- No tienes idea. Dire Straits, Mozart y Van Halen-  
- Curioso. Siempre me gustó Dire Straits-  
- Cállate, Blue-  
- Pantaletas o tanga-  
- No te voy a responder eso. Además, yo lo sé porque los veía cuando los ponía a secar, muérete de envidia-  
- Oh, lo sé. Ninguno. Bikini, chiquito pero bikini, de nylon-  
- Cómo lo sabes-  
- Cómo crees? Espiándola, por supuesto-  
- Hijo de puta. Pijama o camisola-  
- Camisola-  
- Su comida favorita-  
- Pastel de camarones-  
- Te equivocas. Lo que más le gustaba era una sopa recalentada de costilla que le hacía yo-  
- Para ti esa es fácil, viviste con ella.- Jesse de pronto sonríe.- Pero apuesto que no sabes cuál era su postura sobre las teorías físico entrópicas-  
- No, pero le pregunto a Sable y ya.- frunzo el ceño.- Y se supone que tú sí-  
- Por supuesto. Nunca me interesó el diseño de naves o la astrofísica hasta que empecé a estudiar para poder entender lo que escribía-  
- Lo que-  
- Supongo que no sabes que escribía monografías sobre física aeroespacial, verdad? Era una autoridad: publicaba en varias revistas. Durante toda la guerra y estos dos años. – Jesse se hamaca en la silla, sin dejar de mirarla.- Cuarenta y tres monografías, doce en astrofísica pura, nueve en diseño aeroespacial, quince en navegación teórica y siete en filosofía. Sin contar dos artículos para la Space Geographic, de su visita a la zona de Vapor y sobre la astrofísica del planeta renegado-  
- Los tienes todos? Los coleccionaste-  
- Coleccionarlos? Los empollé. Seguro que soy una de las diez o doce personas que pueden discutir de astrofísica de igual a igual con ella-  
- Me estás diciendo que te hiciste una hernia de cerebro sólo para entender su trabajo!? - No puedo evitarlo, estoy boquiabierto.- Jesse, sabes que estás enfermo de la cabeza, verdad-  
Se cruza de brazos, ofendido.- No me hice una hernia. Tengo un coeficiente intelectual de 185, te informo-  
- Pues yo tendré justo la centena, pero hay algo que yo le enseñé a ella y que la hizo muy feliz.- le suelto de regreso. Veo en su cara la acidez: si supiera que podría referirme al sexo.  
Pero no estoy hablando de ese momento maravilloso, sino de otra cosa. Me levanto, y sé perfectamente lo que voy a hacer cuando le susurro a una enfermera un pedido. Ella me mira extrañada, pero nuestros rostros aún son demasiado célebres para que se niegue: un momento después, está de regreso con una guitarra acústica que suena muy bien: me cuenta que me la presta una monjita con apendicitis. - Pero qué cuernos vas a hacer-  
- Yo le enseñé a las canciones de la nueva Frontera.- digo con aspereza, sentándome junto a la cama. Tomo la mano de April, que está muy helada, y la apoyo en la madera: podrá sentir las vibraciones. No me importa la cara de incredulidad de Jessie, ni cómo las enfermeras se están juntando a mirarme desde la puerta: de alguna manera tengo que alcanzar a April. No soporto verla ni un minuto más aquí como una muñeca, su pecho apenas moviéndose, envuelta en todas estas porquerías de hospital, con Jesse encima, mirándola de esa forma. Sé que estoy equivocado, pero profundo en mis tripas sé que si estuviéramos en Ramrod, de nuevo en esa penumbra y en el hule espuma, abrazados, ella despertaría y me sonreiría.  
Te acuerdas de esta canción April? La cantábamos juntos, hace... Dios, parece otra vida. No quieres cantar conmigo? April? Por favor? One sad and lonely night sittin' at home in a world of silence,  
I don't wanna be there all my life Things have gotta change, reaching out but can't explain Do you want to be there Well you're all I ever dreamed of Stars fading when sun comes, oh that's right

Las enfermeras tendrán que trapear el piso: están babeando. Son como quince, y sé que le contarán a sus nietos que vieron a un enamorado héroe cantando para traer de la muerte a su amada heroína: pero no me importa la mierda que piensen. Lo único que me importa es ella. Juraría que hay una leve sonrisa en sus labios... me escuchas, April? Te acuerdas?  
With the morning light, got your eyes in sight And I wanna be there all my life Sí. Siento el triunfo. Mi voz no es ninguna maravilla, pero la fuerzo como si estuviera gritándole a través de una pradera para que me oyera.  
Sus dedos están temblando.  
No, me doy cuanta, con un momento de absoluta exaltación. Sus dedos recuerdan... están tocando esta canción, en la guitarra, en sus recuerdos.  
Te acuerdas. Te acuerdas!

With the morning light, got your hand in mine And I want to be there...

Entonces, como si hubiera estado esperando, abre los ojos, tan claros entre las sombras que rodean sus párpados, y me mira.

Well you're all I ever dreamed of Stars fading when sun comes, oh that's right

Y en el momento en que mira, sé que estoy condenado. Sé que mi vida se acaba de ir directamente a la mierda, porque me doy cuenta, con aterradora claridad, que me casé con Robin, le di dos hijos y un hogar, fui un amante esposo, un padre ejemplar, fiel y dedicado, que he armado una vida ideal, que hice realidad todos mis sueños y que he estado equivocado todo este tiempo.  
Y que si el amor que tiene Jesse por April es una obsesión patológica, el mío necesita a un loquero ya: porque todo lo que me importa, todo lo que he soñado, todo lo que necesito en este momento, es ella.  
Robin lo sabía. Estoy seguro. Diablos, estoy seguro que hasta Flora, la vaca, lo sabía. Y yo era el único que no.  
Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío.

FIREBALL SAFEHAVEN Sable está furioso. Me imagino que cualquiera que no lo conoce no se lo imaginaría: pero yo conozco muy bien ese tono metálico en su voz, esa tensión en el músculo que va de su mandíbula a la clavícula, esa rigidez en su paso. Nadie me creería, pero Sable es más temperamental que nosotros tres juntos: a veces se enfurecía por cosas que a mí no me van ni me vienen. Pero ahora puedo ver su furia, y aunque la comparto, me preocupa también lo que esa rabia le haga.  
Acaba de colgar el teléfono en una oficinita del hospital, donde nos han prestado un enganche a intercomunicador. Sable ha usado cada gramo de influencia que pudiera haber tenido, y por su gesto, me imagino lo que estos desgraciados del comando de caballería le han dicho.  
- Está-  
- Jesse dijo la verdad: lo liberaron ayer, indultado de todos los cargos-  
Me quedo boquiabierto. Súbitamente, me inunda un ansia de asesinato, pero no de Jesse, sino de todos esos viejos seniles.  
- Pero... pero... PORQUÉÉÉ-  
- Porque les entregó en bandeja la tecnología de la teleportación, lo que va a revolucionar la economía de la Nueva Frontera-  
- Me importa un pico la economía: este hijo de puta destruyó Clavell y casi nos mata a nosotros-  
- Fireball.- la voz de Sable me pide que me calle pero no porque no esté de acuerdo, sino porque si sigo gritando él se me va a unir y los dos nos pondremos bien histéricos.  
Respiro hondo y él me imita. Luego de un silencio, me apoyo en la pared a su lado, los dos con la cabeza en las manos.  
- Fireball, crees que April-  
- Sí.- digo sin dudar. Él me mira un momento.  
- De veras-  
- Sí-  
Me está preguntando si creo a April capaz de matarse. La respuesta es... sí. - No crees que haya sido Jesse-  
Muevo la cabeza. Sable asiente.  
- Si hubiera sido Jesse...- susurro.- Jesse no habría fallado-  
- No creo a Jesse capaz de matarla.- dijo Sable con voz firme.- Lo creo capaz de muchas cosas, prácticamente de todo, y eso incluye violarla o torturarla: no es nada que no haya intentado. Pero no lo creo capaz de matarla. No sin matarse él también-  
Miro a Sable bajo mis pestañas. Estamos hablando de Jesse, verdad? - Recuerdas cuando April estuvo deprimida, cuando Jesse tenía a su padre-  
- Cuando estuvo pesando cuarenta kilos y tuve que mandarla con licencia-  
- Intentó cortarse las venas, un día en Ramrod, después de pelear contigo. Yo la detuve-  
- Oh, Dios.- Sable se cubrió la cara con las manos.- Recuerdo ese día: yo acababa de chillarle por una estupidez de la calidad de los códigos de intercom.- - No era sólo eso, era que se dio cuenta que no podía concentrarse en su trabajo... tenía pánico que la reemplazaras... – le sonrío.- Por suerte, una semana después tuviste tu charla y la mandaste con licencia-  
- Dios.- la voz de Sable, tan suave a mi lado, me dan ganas de abrazarlo.- Era por Jesse: esa vez, era por él... si ayer la presionó más allá de lo que podía aguantar, lo suficiente para... de veras crees que ella trató de matarse-  
- Sí-  
- Necesito un trago-  
Casi, casi suelto la risa. Lo miro, aún más alto que yo, su rostro tan cerca, su aroma tan familiar, y él me sonríe de regreso.  
- Vamos antes de que Colt despedace a ese civil encima de la cama de April.- digo, levantándome, mi corazón latiendo rápido.- Qué vamos a hacer-  
- Yo voy a poner a Jesse contra la pared y voy a acabar esto como debí hacerlo hace diez años. Tú, ocúpate de ella cuando despierte. Si para convencerla de que el suicidio no es una opción necesita que le dé mi hígado, lo tendrá.- dice Sable con decisión. Yo asiento, aunque mataría por ser una mosca en la pared y asistir a ese Sable versus Jesse. Los dos han estado esperando esto diez años...

APRIL NO.

El mundo está borroso y luminoso: siento que la cabeza se me parte, el dolor justo sobre los ojos, y tengo manos y pies dormidos. Supongo que nos dieron otra pateadura. O yo andaba encubierta y me agarraron otra vez, como esa vez en.  
No importa. No estoy prisionera, estoy en un hospital... estoy a salvo. No porque sienta la aguja que tengo clavada en la mano, sino porque siento el aroma de Colt cerca. Si él está aquí, estoy a salvo, tan sencillo como eso. Sable y Fireball... estarán bien? Pero qué demonios me pasó?  
Abrir los ojos me cuenta tanto esfuerzo como levantar a Nova. Pero cuando lo hago intento sonreír: Colt está inclinado sobre mí, los ojos preocupados, su rostro honesto y amado un poco ojeroso.  
Un minuto.  
- Hola, preciosa.- me dice, antes de abrazarme. Le devuelvo el abrazo, aunque los brazos me pesan una tonelada, y al ver esa barba de tres días y sus ojos oscuros, me doy cuenta que ya ganamos la guerra, y que estoy en el hospital no por una herida de los outriders, sino porque por primera vez, me falló la puntería.

El frío me sobresalta, aunque sé intelectualmente que los hospitales tienen calefacción central. Quisiera salir de aquí. Nunca me han gustado los hospitales: en la guerra desperté demasiadas veces en uno angustiada por saber de mis compañeros, siempre con el secreto convencimiento de que no los vería más, que era la única viva... esa era mi pesadilla. Me enfurecía que siempre estuvieran dispuestos a protegerme, a sacrificarse por mí si era necesario, a usar su carne y su sangre de escudo humano para mí si hacía falta no por un asunto de feminismo, no porque su amor no me conmoviera, sino porque si ellos se morían protegiéndome de nada serviría que quedara viva, porque me volvería loca y me suicidaría.  
Suicida.  
Súbitamente recuerdo a Jesse, sus palabras, esos ojos azules que siempre parecen atravesarme y.  
La frialdad del cañón en mi sien. El milisegundo entre que apreté el gatillo y todo se puso negro.  
Me sentí como un ángel. Nunca me había sentido tan libre en mi vida, tan feliz, excepto en los brazos de Colt.  
Recuerdo a Jesse, gritando, un empujón, su aroma a musk tan cerca.  
Pero despierto en los brazos de Colt, que me mira con tanta ternura que quiero echarme a llorar. Quiero pedirle perdón por tratar de irme sin él, por ser tan débil, quiero abrazarlo y besarlo, quiero sentir su contacto y.  
Siento una presencia en la habitación. Una que no es Colt y su tibieza, sino una presencia ansiosa y fría que conozco demasiado bien.  
Jesse.  
Giro la cabeza y enfrento su mirada. Estaba tan furiosa al verlo que ni siquiera registré que tiene el pelo negro ahora, que se ve más alto vestido de civil, con jeans y una chaqueta de cuero, que está más delgado. Pero su rostro no ha cambiado ni un ápice: sus ojos, azules y fríos, me atraviesan, y siento ese familiar y doloroso apretón en mi corazón, en mi vientre. Jesse. - Estás... bien?- me pregunta en voz baja, y eleva las cejas con un gesto preocupado, tan ansioso que es casi patético. Lo miro a la cara, y tengo miedo, aunque siento la mano de Colt en la mía.  
Es de mañana. Debe ser muy temprano: está recién amaneciendo, el sol en rayos casi verticales dibujando la persiana. El cuarto de hospital es de los más grandes, bonitos y cómodos: las ventajas de ser una heroína de guerra y un militar de alto rango. Pero sigo sintiendo el frío.  
- April?- Es Colt, su voz tensándose. Jesse tiene que haberles dicho lo que traté de hacer. Porqué no me dejaste? Es que no sabes que he intentado escapar por todos los medios, de todas las formas, que me escondí detrás de una guerra, detrás de una armadura, detrás de tantas barreras infranqueables para huir de tus ojos azules y hambrientos, y que nada ha sido suficiente, que has atravesado todas las barreras como tu láser de cobalto azul, como Apolo con Dafne, y que estoy cansada y sólo me queda la muerte para huir?  
Me tiemblan los labios, de rabia, de frustración, de odio, y siento tanto cansancio, tanta tristeza, tanta soledad, que sólo puedo cubrirme la cara con las manos y llorar. Los brazos de Colt me rodean, y me hundo en ellos como en una cama familiar y cálida-  
- April, por favor no llores... te traigo algo? quieres que lo mate-  
- haz que se vaya.- sollozo, aferrada a su cuello- haz que se vaya-  
- Él te lastimó?- siento la ira en el pecho de Colt, ese amado calor de su pecho de músculos duros contra el mío. Niego con la cabeza. Tal vez sólo matar a Jesse lo detendrá: pero si hay que hacerlo lo haré yo misma. No puedo mentirle a Colt, jamás lo usaría como arma, aunque sé que si le dijera que sí lo mataría en tres segundos.  
- No. Sólo haz... que se vaya...-

JESSE FARMER'S DOG

No me sorprende que Colt me saque arrastrando del cuarto: nunca he oído a April, hasta hoy, con una voz tan triste, tan desesperada, tan angustiosa. Si me pidiera algo a mí con esa voz, haría lo que fuera: sobre todo porque sé que jamás me pedirá nada.  
Nunca he sido oponente para Colt en cuanto a fuerza: pero soy mejor que él en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y me yergo listo cuando me suelta al empujarme contra la pared: en sus ojos hay violencia, quizá asesinato. Pero aunque estoy listo, no me ataca. Sin embargo, hay algo mucho peor en su mirada.  
Siempre he sabido que la ama, de una forma muy semejante a como la amo yo. Siempre he sabido que Fireball la quiere, y que aún siendo su afecto mucho menor que el mío, aún siendo él mucho menos de lo que soy yo, ella le dio una oportunidad que a mí me negó.  
- Es mejor que te larges.- me susurra con voz apenas controlada.- Ahora-  
- No.- digo en voz baja.- No me iré, Colt-  
Puedo ver la violencia a punto de estallar en su cara. Y cuando estoy seguro de que el golpe vendrá, escucho otra voz, la única que puede sujetar a Colt, esa voz que están tan acostumbrados a obedecer.  
- No, Colt. Déjame a mí-  
Nunca he sabido qué piensa Sable, qué siente o que opina sobre April. Sé que la quiere con la misma pasión con que quiere a Colt y a Fireball bajo ese exterior frío y militar: pero muchas veces estuve seguro de que estaban juntos, de que estaban enamorados, que iba a perderla ante él y que no podría hacer nada, porque no soy – nadie es – competencia para él. Cómo podría nadie ser competencia para esa leyenda?  
Lo odio por eso, por esa superioridad: pero hay algo por lo que April no lo ama, ni él a ella. Tiene que haber algo, por lo que no están juntos, y estoy seguro que si supiera por qué encontraría la grieta en la armadura de ese perfecto soldado y lo aprovecharía para destruirlo, sólo para compensar la ira que siempre he sentido por él.  
La ira que aún siento, ahora que lo veo acercarse a mí. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero aún vestido de civil conserva ese manto de autoridad, de nobleza, que hace que todo el mundo siempre le dé la obediencia que requiere. Odio sus maneras correctas y seguras, siempre amables, como si supiera que no necesita violencia porque el que obtenga lo que desea está asegurado. Lo odio porque nunca ha tenido que luchar por lo que desea, nunca ha sufrido lo que yo llevo tantos años sufriendo: y si hubiera querido a April la hubiera tenido, estoy seguro, con la facilidad con que obtiene todo.  
Que si aún hoy.  
- Jesse.- dice, mientras Fireball y Colt vuelven al cuarto de April. Cierran la puerta tras ellos, como si no quisieran que ella escuche ni mi voz: pero oigo el murmullo de sus voces, la amada cadencia de la de ella. Sable, en cambio, mantiene nuestras voces bajas.  
- Yo no la lastimé, Sable. Si hice algo fue salvarle la vida-  
- No en realidad.- dice, sus ojos fríos en los míos.- Tú la empujaste a esto, de forma no muy diferente que si hubieras apretado el gatillo-  
Guardo silencio. No ha hablado con ella, no la ha visto despierta, y sin embargo sabe. Él siempre supo que yo decía la verdad.  
- Nadie se-  
- Cállate, Jesse, y no me respondas. Te voy a decir esto una sola vez, y luego no quiero verte más en mi vida.- dice de pronto, y su tono frío y sereno se esfuma. Miro a sus ojos, y me encuentro mirando a los ojos de un asesino, ojos de los que sólo he visto en Némesis. Abro la boca y lo miro, y a pesar de mi odio, no me sale la voz por la sorpresa.  
Sable se inclina ( sí, es diez centímetros más alto que yo ) y susurra casi en mi cara, con la voz más peligrosa que he escuchado.  
- Le has envenenado la vida. Le has arruinado la vida con tu egoísmo. En vez de estar orgullosa de todo lo que ha hecho, la convertiste en la culpable de tu traición por algo de lo que ella no tenía ninguna culpa. –  
- Yo la-  
- No me vengas con que la amas. Si la amaras de verdad no la habrías hecho sufrir tanto, no la habrían empujado al suicidio y casi a la locura. Eres la peor basura de la galaxia, y lamento como no te imaginas no haberte matado en el primer momento que pude hacerlo. Nunca lo hice, por piedad: pero ahora, Jesse, si te vuelvo a ver aunque sea sólo una vez, aunque sólo sea accidentalmente, te mataré, civil o no, desarmado o no, como el miserable traidor que eres.- agrega, con tanta seriedad, con tanta frialdad, que asusta mucho más que si gritara.- Ahora, sal de mi vista-  
Me quedo congelado mientras da la vuelta y entra, sin siquiera mirar atrás, al cuarto de April. La rabia – y sí, también el miedo – casi me impide hablar. Crees que la muerte me asusta? Crees que hay algo que me asuste, después de haberla visto llevarse una pistola a la sien y disparar? Crees que necesito algo más para alimentar la peor pesadilla de mi vida?  
Pues crees mal, Jinete Sable.

Sus caras cuando entro a la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno y una rosa en un florero es priceless. Pero los ignoro: ignoro la tensión de los tres como podría ignorar la tensión en un pelotón de fusilamiento, y avanzo, hasta apoyar la bandeja en la cama.  
Ella me mira. No estoy seguro de lo que hay en sus ojos, pero no es ira, y gracias a Dios, tampoco desesperación: es algo confuso, nublado, que se oculta de mí. Pero no me importa. Lo único que quiero es que se recupere... antes de que yo regrese por ella.  
Nadie puede decir que no soy una persona constante.  
- Te traje el desayuno.- digo suavemente, tan suavemente como puedo.- Los médicos dicen que deberías comer algo-  
Siento el silencio de Sable a mi espalda, y sé que tal vez acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte al desafiarlo: pero no importa, lo he hecho antes.  
- Gracias.- la voz de April es muy tenue, y baja la mirada a la tacita de cereal molido con leche y las galletas de agua en un platito verde de plástico. Ya no me mira, y siento cómo esperan que me largue: pero me quedo allí como un poste de luz, los brazos cruzados en medio del campo minado.  
- Tienes que comer.- insisto, manteniendo mi voz tan suave como puedo, a pesar de que siento su mismo deseo de que desaparezca.  
Es que no entiendes que no voy a desaparecer? Que puedo quedarme aquí una vida entera, mirando la medialuna castaño dorada de tus pestañas en tus mejillas pálidas?  
- Come-  
- Espera.- dice de pronto Fireball.- Que Jesse pruebe la comida primero-  
Lo miro boquiabierto. Es que no hay manera que les entre en la cabeza que jamás, jamás voy a lastimarla?  
- No seas imbécil...- empiezo, antes de voltearme incrédulo a las caras amenazantes de Colt y Sable.- No estarán hablando en serio-  
- No confío en ti cerca de una vaca, Jesse, menos confiaría cerca de mi comida.- me suelta Colt, su acento claramente tejano, como siempre que está furioso.- Pruébala y luego te largas. Si no lo haces, por Dios que te meto una bala-  
Colt nunca ha tenido problemas señalando lo obvio. Le echo la peor mirada que tengo, pero no quiero pelear, no con ella así. Le doy un sorbo a la leche y a la avena antes de salir, frunciendo la boca ante el mal gusto de la comida de hospital, dejándolos en absoluto silencio cuando cierro la puerta y camino hacia la entrada.  
Me detengo, un segundo.  
Volteo.  
Y echo a correr de regreso, para abrir la puerta de un golpe.  
- NO TE COMAS ESO!- es todo lo que alcanzo a gritarle, antes de que las piernas me flaqueen y todo se vuelva negro.

SABLE GET DOWN.

Lo más probable es que todo esto sea un teatro de Jessie para lograr que no lo saque de aquí en volandas, pero cuando me informan que lo que había tragado era cristales de fenobarbital puro, y que sólo está vivo porque le lavaron el estómago a tiempo, y a que sólo había tragado una cucharada, y no la taza completa, casi dudo. No puede estar tan desesperado.  
April escucha las noticias sobre Jessie sin decir una palabra. Creo que tiene miedo de hablar y traicionarse: y a la vez, siento que está avergonzada hasta el límite por haber tratado de matarse y haber fallado. Sólo me puedo imaginar lo que siente: y me sangra el corazón al verla allí sentada en la cama, el pelo deshecho aún manchado de sangre, agujas clavadas en sus manos, y su mirada baja. Siento la desesperación de Colt, semejante a la mía, en la forma ansiosa en que le acaricia las manos, no deja de tocarla, como asustado de que ella vuelva a intentarlo aquí, delante de todos nosotros: y su silencio me angustia porque sé, también, lo que dijo el médico. Qué le hiciste a tu cabeza, April?  
Qué puedo decir, para romper este silencio?  
- Sí que la hiciste de oro esta vez, mujer.- resuena de pronto la voz de Fireball. Lo miro boquiabierto, pero Fireball se endereza junto a la cama, y logra que April lo mire, su rostro enrojeciendo a pesar de toda la sangre que perdió.  
- Fireball-  
- Serás tarada.- le suelta Fireball con toda su naturalidad, sin esconder el enojo en su tono. Se sienta en la cama y le toma la mano.- Cuando le disparas a la gente, tienes que apuntarles la pistola a ellos, que no te enseñaron nada en la educación militar que ustedes nos refregaban por la cara-  
April se queda sin palabras un minuto y luego, de pronto, hay vida en sus ojos cuando mueve la cabeza.  
- Sólo quería escapar de Jessie-  
- El modo más rápido de escapar de ése es meterle una bala en la cabeza a él. Yo te arreglo el problema en cinco segundos...- ofrece Colt, con energía. Casi me río de su ofrecimiento, aunque no es nada que yo no ofrecería. Pero Fireball, que siempre fue el más natural, el más dotado para tratar con la gente de nosotros sabía, con ese discernimiento suyo, con esa sensibilidad, exactamente qué decir y qué hacer para que ella se relajase. Y lo ha logrado.  
- Lo siento...- dice ella, sus pálidos labios temblando.  
- No. Yo lo siento. No sabía que Jessie estaba libre, pero si lo hubiera sabido...- Fireball respira hondo.- Y te dejamos sola trabajando mientras nosotros nos divertíamos. Hemos sido muy brutos y egoístas... podrás perdonarnos? Porque yo no puedo.- dice con tanta ternura que deseo abrazarlo. April le toca la cara, y puedo ver en su rostro que gracias a Dios, su personalidad, su actitud está intacta: no hay nada extraño en sus gestos, en sus.  
April se endereza en la cama y echándole los brazos al cuello, besa a Fireball con tanta hambre, tanta ansiedad, que me quedo petrificado mientras mi cuerpo tomado de sorpresa responde al espectáculo. No voy a decir que no tenía fantasías con espiarlos: alguna vez, en esa época en que eran algo así como novios, me imaginé observarlos desde mi terminal con una cámara secreta haciendo el amor y aliviarme entretanto. Pero de todos esos castos besitos que les vi en la guerra, nunca vi a April aferrar a Fireball – ni a nadie - del cuello y literalmente comérselo.

Pero cuando April baja sus manos a la cintura de Fireball y con un tirón lo hace perder pie y derrumbarse encima suyo en la cama, mi sentido común patea mientras veo una bandera agitarse con las letras lesión en el lóbulo frontal, lesión en el lóbulo frontal! - April, déjalo-  
Fireball no se está resistiendo, en todo caso, pero está sin aliento y desconcertado cuando lo saco de un tirón de encima de April, que está temblando, los ojos aún cerrados, su respiración agitada. La de Fireball también lo está, y estoy agradecido de que ya no use esos pantalones blancos ajustadísimos, o esto se vería francamente indecente.  
Colt se frota las manos al lado mío.  
- Qué estás haciendo-  
- Poniéndome a la fila. Tú vas detrás de mí, Gran Jefe-  
- Que estás casado, vaquero-  
- No estoy muerto, y si mi April quiere, ni una manada de potros salvajes va a evitar que yo le dé lo que quiere-  
- Pero qué fue eso?!- dice Fireball, aunque el desgraciado no puede dejar de sonreír.  
- April?- susurro, inclinándome sobre ella, tocándole la frente vendada: está caliente.  
Ella abre los ojos, y hay miedo y hambre en los suyos. Puedo ver cómo su mente intenta comprender, justificar lo que le pasa a su cuerpo, y no puede y eso le asusta.  
- Yo... no sé que me pasó... lo siento, Fireball-  
- No te disculpes!- canturrea Fireball detrás de mí, lamiéndose los labios el desgraciado.  
- Sigo yo-  
- Cállense, inconscientes.- les ladro, antes de volverme a April.- Te lesionaste el lóbulo frontal con la bala. Lo más seguro es que tengas problemas con tus emociones un tiempo: voy a traer al médico para que hables con él. Pero de todo lo que te pudo haber pasado, es lo mínimo-  
April asiente, aunque aún está temblando. Casi me permito preguntarme si el beso fue todo lo que le ocurrió o si otra parte de ella está también ansiosa y temblorosa.  
Me fuerzo a sacarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza: no voy a aprovecharme, ni siquiera mentalmente, de una April herida para mi propio placer. Y ahora sí que no voy a dejar a Jessie acercarse a April a menos de un parsec. - Fireball, ve a buscar al doctor. Colt, tú llama a un par de enfermeras. April, qué vamos a hacer con tu puesto-  
Ella parece despertar de un sueño, parpadeando, hasta que su voz vuelve a ser la de siempre, seria y decidida.  
- Tengo mi renuncia lista y firmada en mi escritorio: las llaves estaban en mi uniforme. Puedes entregarla hoy, junto con el informe médico? No creo que haya problemas para que lo acepten y me den la baja por enfermedad-  
- Vas a pedir la baja?- pregunta Colt, sorprendido. Supongo que cuesta imaginársela de civil: April ha sido militar más tiempo que yo.  
- Sí.- su voz es baja, pero decidida.- Sí, Colt, no puedo seguir más-  
Asiento. Me lo imaginaba: sólo la más fiel de nosotros pudo haber aguantado tanto.  
- Yo lo haré. Pero quiero que una enfermera se quede aquí contigo-  
- Nosotros la cuidaremos.- me dice Colt ofendido.  
- No se quedarán con ella a solas.- le suelto: y justo en el momento en que Colt entiende y está a punto de darme un puñetazo Fireball suelta la risa.  
Ah, su bendito sentido del tempo.  
- Déjalo. Pero que sea bonita, para que tengamos un girl on girl-  
- Pervertidos.- les suelto, dejando la habitación. Y escucho a April riéndose de su propio problema, gracias a Fireball.  
Aún sin su corazón puro, aún sin esos ojos castaños y tibios, aún sin su risa contagiosa y sus sentimientos fogosos y verdaderos, sólo por ese don suyo de discernimiento, amaría a ese corredor. Aunque sólo fuera por eso.

COLT OLD FANS

No me sorprende que las enfermeras le caigan encima a April como una plaga de mosquitos: no hay una niña de la Nueva Frontera que no haya usado una badanna roja para parecerse a ella en la época de la guerra, que no haya tratado de dejarse crecer el cabello o no haya usado una cinta en la cintura. Las más jóvenes la miran embobadas, mientras las más viejas son muy maternales, y se la llevan para bañarla, quitarle el tinte y la sangre del pelo, ponerle un camisón y una bata limpias, y luego nos dejan acompañarla cuando de regreso a su cama también limpia y con nuevas sábanas discuten una hora sobre cómo peinarla y al fin le hacen una trenza a un lado, ocultando la herida y los moretones, aunque tiene los dos ojos rodeados de manchas oscuras. Si parece un panda rubio.  
Las enfermeras más viejas casi me dan con una palangana cuando digo eso. Me gusta cómo nos miran. Me gusta cómo nos trata la gente aquí en Yuma: en otras partes la gente parece querer olvidar todo sobre la guerra, a nosotros en particular. De qué sirve un héroe de guerra cuando no hay guerra? Supongo que somos como los megacruceros: reliquias de otra época, que ahora más que nada molestan y ocupan demasiado espacio en los hangares.  
Pero aquí nos sonríen y nos atienden; las más jóvenes nos miran a Fireball y a mí como a canonizados ángeles, las mayores nos miran como se mira a un crush de tu juventud, y las más viejas nos toman las manos y nos agradecen todo lo que hicimos. Me gusta ver cómo cuidan de April: cómo hacen planes al ver que sigue soltera, al ver sus medidas, cómo le ofrecen comida, sus propias ropas, maquillaje, flores, revistas, lo que quiera con tal de tenerla contenta.  
- Cómo es que no se ha casado aún, Miss April?- supongo que no hay forma de que nadie, nunca, la llame por otro nombre. Es la enfermera jefe, una vieja flaca y tensa, que la levantó a pulso para cambiarle camisón: no me gustaría enfrentarme a ella en batalla.- Con la cantidad de jóvenes guapos que estaban locos por usted... se le deben haber tirado encima como pirañas cuando acabó la guerra-  
- En absoluto, Mrs. Pound.- April, que ojea una revista mientras Fireball está buscando al médico y yo le pelo una naranja que fui a comprar yo mismo, responde con ligereza.- No me gustaron los que vi, y yo no les gusté a los que me gustaban a mí-  
- Pero si hasta el príncipe Randolph... bueno, está bien que sea exigente, no se va a quedar con ningún pelagatos...- la vieja sonríe y me mira.- Una heroína como usted necesita una héroe-  
- Me conformo con un hombre bueno.- dice ella, y cierra la revista: está pensando en Jessie.  
- Usted no puede "conformarse"- la enfermera se echa a reír.- Yo creía que usted y el Jinete Sable se iban a quedar juntos, como en un cuento de hadas-  
Hphm. Tú y el resto del universo conocido, vieja.  
- Pero yo pensaba que usted y Fireball-  
Ya sabía que nadie iba a emparejar al cowboy playboy con Juana de Arco. Las enfermeras empiezan a desmenuzarnos y April me echa una mirada irónica. Supieran.  
- Yo me habría quedado con Mr. Colt!- suelta una de las enfermeras con tal decisión que casi me pongo rojo.- Está muy bien un héroe en el espacio y un chico guapísimo en los pósters, pero yo quiero un potro en la casa-  
Casi me caigo de la silla riéndome: ya veo que alguien viene a hacernos callar. April se ríe con ella, aunque señala:  
- Estoy completamente de acuerdo-  
- Pero entonces... si está aquí sentado...- Mrs Pound se voltea a mí.- O Miss April no es de su gusto, Mr. Colt-  
Estas viejas locas.- Al contrario, Mrs. Pound, Miss April es muy de mi gusto.- digo la verdad, aunque le cierro un ojo a April, que se remece de risa: de todas formas, si hubiera dicho que no, la vieja me golpea.  
- Entonces-  
Les muestro mi anillo de matrimonio. Hay un " Ooohh..." de decepción, aunque apostaría que no tiene nada que ver con April. - Pero cómo pasó esto?- Mrs Pound lo hace sonar como si hubiera mojado la cama.  
- Colt encontró una mujer maravillosa, mucho mejor que yo.- dice April con dulzura. La miro, y no sé qué me domina, pero no puedo contenerme.  
- Si me quieres, me divorcio hoy.- digo con decisión. Veo el shock en los ojos de April, y luego el alivio cuando las enfermeras ríen y yo con ellas. Vi un brillo de esperanza en tus ojos? Es la lesión, o de veras, de veras?  
Oh, Dios, qué demonios vamos a hacer?

Fireball llega con el médico cuando estamos comprobando que April aún puede tocar la guitarra y hacer complicados ejercicios matemáticos: no hay nada mal en su cabecita aparentemente. Ya no me gusta el médico cuando entra: es demasiado joven, demasiado guaperas, y mira a April como si la quisiera para él. Más encima, no tiene anillo de casado.  
Otro pendejo baboso por ella, por favor no. Jesse ya fue suficientemente malo.  
- Buenos días, Miss April.- dice casi sin aliento.- Cómo se siente-  
Cómo se va a sentir?! Como con una bala en la cabeza, imbécil!  
- Estoy bien.- dice ella con una sonrisa, tan jodidamente dama que es.  
- Me permite que revise la herida?- pregunta, todo un caballero, él. No te esfuerces, pendejín: si ni un príncipe como Sable le movió el piso, te puedes esperar sentado.  
Tarado.  
Fireball me toma del brazo y me saca al pasillo cuando el idiota empieza a desenrollar los vendajes.  
- Fui a ver a Jessie.- me susurra Fireball.- Está despertando-  
- Yo me quedo con ella, tú anda a sacarlo de aquí.- le respondo.  
- Porqué tú te quedas con ella y yo tengo que verle la cara a ese idiota-  
- Porque si voy yo lo mato-  
- Crees que se echó él el fenobarbital o alguien estaría tratando de acabar con April?- - No sé, pero nunca nos ha faltado gente ansiosa de darnos el pasaporte-  
- No, verdad-  
- Aunque cuando pille el que quería boletearse a April-  
- Sí, bueno, ella casi les hace el trabajo-  
-Asegúrate de que Jessie se largue-  
- Sí. Aunque casi le admiro la tozudez.- me dice Fireball, saliendo del cuarto.- Diez años loco por alguien es mucho-  
- Pues dile que se largue, o yo voy a acabar con su sufrimiento.-

FIREBALL THE WILL

Colt no me entiende: le admiro la tozudez, pero también la honestidad y el valor de gritar sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos, y tratar, tratar, tratar. Yo llevo diez años loco por Sable, pero con un solo intento fallido me dí por vencido.  
Bueno, tal vez no tan fallido. Aún hoy ese recuerdo me hace arder el cuerpo. Aunque ese beso improptu de April me hizo vibrar de arriba abajo: en parte, porque nos estaban mirando. Me encantó ver que si Colt estaba echándolo a broma, Sable tenía las pupilas dilatadas y estaba forzándose a no responder. Ese aguante inhumano... no puedo evitar preguntarme si ha pasado otros cinco años más sin una mujer. Cómo puede vivir como monje, con esa ferocidad que le conozco? Cómo no le hace daño?  
Le daría un show con April a los dos, sólo para ver a Sable sonrojarse. Le daría placer, aunque fuera indirectamente.  
Jessie está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, esposado a la cama. Está despierto, y muy aburrido, mientras con la mano derecha- es zurdo- flickea los canales de una TV en la pared con el control remoto.  
- No te preocupes, te darán de alta esta noche.- digo en voz alta, entrando al cuartito.- Cómo te sientes, Blue-  
- Está bien ella-  
- Eres tan monotemático. Sí, Jesse, no comió esa avena, y no comerá nada que nosotros no le traigamos-  
- ya saben quién trató de matarla-  
- No fuiste tú-  
- Por enésima vez... NO-  
- Pues no sabemos, pero estamos más ocupados en evitar que ella vuelva a meterse un balazo. Estará bien, Jessie: ahora, quiero que esta noche te den el alta, agarres tus cositas, y salgas pitando de aquí-  
- Puedo verla-  
- No preguntes huevadas-  
Jessie guarda silencio, su rostro dejando su ansiedad para cubrirse de ese smirk algo Zen que nos exasperaba n la guerra.  
- ya sé que estás pensando. Pues, no, no sacas nada con encontrar al que quisiera matarla y traerlo en bandeja: no lograrás que te demos luz verde, Jessie-  
- Y quién necesita tu jodida luz verde?- me suelta Jessie, sus ojos irritados.  
- hazte a la idea de olvidarla de una vez. No puedes seguir trotando tras ella con lujuria canina: hace mucho tiempo que no es gracioso, es patético. La sacaste barata, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho: aprovecha y búscate una vida-  
- Pues a ti no se te dado nada bien-  
Lo miro. Jessie frunce el ceño, sin mirarme, los puños apretados: se está clavando la esposa en la muñeca. - Yo la he dejado en paz-  
- Crees que soy idiota? A ti siempre te importó menos que un alfiler-  
- April me importa muchísimo, Jessie-  
- Cállate y no me interrumpas, corredor. Si te hubiera importado un poco que fuera, los habría dejado en paz. Pero si no eras capaz de hacerla feliz-  
- Qué sabes tú de eso-  
- Por el amor de Dios, fuiste su novio cinco años y April seguía virgen cuando te dejó-  
Doy un respingo. Supongo que me traiciono. Pero enseguida me encolerizo.  
- Cállate de una vez si no quieres que te pegue un balazo. Y ahora te soltaré para que recojas tus cosas y salgas de aquí el segundo que te den el alta, o por Dios que yo mismo te patearé hasta la entrada, te atropellaré con mi auto y daré marcha atrás. Me has entendido-  
- -  
- ENTENDIDO-  
-... sí-  
- Muy bien-  
- Fireball-  
- Mm-  
- Así que Sable es gay, no? Ya empiezo a entender porqué April tenía tanto tiempo para la física...-

Supongo que la gritadera debe de haber despertado hasta a los bebés en incubadora: me siento vagamente culpable cuando dejo la habitación por haber golpeado a un hombre esposado, pero él me dio una buena patada en la cara, y tuvieron que doparlo para que me soltara. Sable viene caminando hacia el cuarto de April: no me había fijado, pero lleva una cazadora informal negra, pantalones color pizarra y un sweater de cuello vuelto: siempre le han gustado los colores discretos, pero de alguna forma me cuesta imaginármelo sin el traje azul que usaba esos años, sin la armadura. Y no ha cambiado nada: aparte de una ojeras más marcadas y unas pocas arruguitas junto a los ojos, sigue siendo un dios nórdico de ojos fríos y rostro tallado en mármol, un Alejandro de mirada azul.  
Dios mío, Jessie tiene razón, diez años y sigo babeando.  
- Colt acaba de ir a llamar a su casa, April se durmió.- me informa al ver que me acerco.- Estabas con Jessie-  
- Y tanto que estaba con Jessie. Me acaba de dar una patada a lo Karate Kid.- me callo el resto: no quiero que Sable se entere ni por asomo del contenido de esa conversación...- hablaste con la gente del Servicio-  
- Sí. Y se pusieron idiotas, pero les estampé los papeles y me vine.- dice Sable irritado.- No la querían dejar ir. Los muy hijos de perra, como si April no les hubiera dado ya suficiente.- Es todo un honor que Sable use ese tipo de insultos: ni Némesis lo hacía perder la gramática. Ese honor le correspondía exclusivamente a los renegados, los saboteadores, el servicio de inteligencia, los políticos y Jessie, no necesariamente en ese orden.  
- Estás preocupado por el beso-  
- No. Supongo que simplemente se emocionó y sus emociones la superaron.- me dice, su rostro suavizándose.- Es muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba-  
- No sé.- digo lentamente.- Hubo algo en ese beso que era muy... no-April-  
- No-April-  
- Digamos que de todas las escasas veces que la besé en la guerra, nunca había sentido que era ella la que disfrutaba el asunto. Hoy día, pensé que me iba a comer vivo y le habría pedido más.- sonrío. Pero Sable parece irritado ante mi comentario, y antes de que le pregunte veo a Colt acercarse, acompañado de dos enfermeras sexy, por supuesto, su paso juguetón como siempre.  
- Robin manda saludos.- dice con un guiño. Supongo que acaba de descubrir que los hombres guapos, amables y fieles a sus esposas son un imán para las chicas.- Mandaste a los jefes de April a joder a Némesis, Gran Jefe-  
- Algo así, vaquero-  
- Bien.-dice él, los ojos severos.- Me parece muy bien. Ahora qué, Gran Jefe? No vamos a dejarla sola, no-  
- Sable tiene que volverse a su Consejo y tú al rancho. Yo no tengo nada que hacer, puedo quedarme a cuidarla...- ofrezco, pero casi recibo mi segunda patada del día, aparentemente. Los dos me miran como si acabara de insultar a sus madres.  
- Yo pensaba llevármela a casa: allá es muy tranquilo, y podrá convalecer sin que nadie la moleste-  
- Yo planeaba contratar enfermeras privadas y hacerla tomarse unas largas vacaciones en Fantasy u otro asteroide divertido-  
- Me la llevaré al rancho y la cuidaremos con Robin: verás que el sol, el ejercicio y la naturaleza le hacen bien-  
Nos miramos, y supongo que tenemos tanta cara de un pitbull, un sabueso inglés y un chow chow con el mismo hueso que me echo a reír y ellos conmigo.  
- Si parecemos mamás. Veamos que dice el médico, y qué quiere hacer ella.- sugiere Sable. Se estira y bosteza: no hemos dormido en veinte horas. Me da un deja vu tan fuerte, supongo que por haberlo visto estirarse así tantas veces en la guerra, que me da sueño a mí también.  
- Turnémonos.- dice Colt.- Uds váyanse a un hotel, yo la cuido hasta medianoche, y luego cambiamos, hasta que le den el alta-  
- No es necesario un hotel: tengo un departamentito acá en Yuma.- digo, buscando entre mis tarjetas.- Aquí... aquí.. suminasen... aquí. Era de mi hermano Akito, pero me lo cedió después de la guerra, un tiempo.- no les digo que me quedé en Yuma porque no podía hacerme a la idea de alejarme de la milicia de golpe... quería quedarme cerca, por si me llamaban... - Y está habitable-  
- Disculpa. El que cerraba el clóset a patadas en Ramrod era el vaquero, no yo.- me encojo de hombros.- Es chiquito y hay dos camas grandes, no nos moriremos-  
- Yo llevaré algo de comer cuando me vaya.- dice Colt sin ofenderse: lo que digo es la pura verdad, todo el tiempo nos robaba ropa porque perdía la suya, hphm, en camas ajenas, si es que no andaba tirada por ahí.  
Nos vamos, los dos riéndonos del recuerdo de April, una semana sí y otra también sacando calzoncillos de vaquero de entre la masa de encaje que era su ropa interior y riéndose porque se habían vuelto rosados. La de veces que sentí que se me resbalaban los calzoncillos y era porque se nos habían mezclado... Colt es tres tallas más grande que yo ( en todos los sentidos) y Sable una, aunque es mucho más alto.  
Le echo una ojeada cuando salimos del hospital, la noche completamente cerrada afuera, las luces de la calle lo único que ilumina la oscuridad: no hay luna ni estrellas, ni siquiera automóviles pasando: la quietud hace que nuestros pasos resuenen en el empedrado del hospital. Está serio, aunque no puede fingir que no está feliz de que estemos juntos, feliz de que April todo lo que tenga sea una tendencia a dar besitos y que los cuatro estemos juntos.  
Está feliz de estar conmigo, puedo sentirlo, sólo por sus trancos largos y lentos, la paz en su mirada.

- Es muy lejos-  
- Como a quince cuadras. Caminamos?- - Me parece una excelente idea.- Está cansado, pero está tan agradecido como yo de esta noche tranquila y dulce. Caminamos un rato en ese agradable silencio de dos personas que se conocen de maravilla, su brazo casi tocando el mío, por la vereda sombreada de árboles que no tienen más de cinco años aquí: en el ataque tras el primer armisticio, de Yuma no quedó más que acero carbonizado.  
Las hojas caen en el otoño largo y tibio de Yuma, que se funde con la primavera y un nuevo otoño. El aire es tibio, agradable, y huele como debe oler el otoño, a hojas secas, lluvias tempranas y asfalto frío. Las luces de la calle dibujan una suave línea guiando nuestros pasos como islotes de luz: de uno en uno, vamos acortando camino. - Ni siquiera te pregunté cómo has estado-  
- Siempre tan caballero. No era momento para preguntar huevadas-  
- No me lo parece: es importante para mí.- me regaña con dulzura. Por una vez, en vez de contestarle con un lugar común, respondo la verdad exacta, sin mirarlo:  
- Mal. Pésimo. Como el ajo. Solo, aburrido, deprimido, extrañándolos como locos y rogando al cielo que nos caiga otra panda de alienígenas para poder volver a la guerra-  
- Fireball!- exclama, y luego, ríe por lo bajo.  
- Qué-  
- Yo también.-

El departamento está a oscuras, pero mi tarjeta de identificación me abre las puertas, sin problemas, y aunque las camas están frías y no he puesto el pie aquí en más de un año, conectamos los calentadores eléctricos y nos metemos a la cama de inmediato, quitándonos sólo zapatos y pantalones. No digo ni una palabra cuando Sable escoge la cama más pequeña, y me deja a mí una muy fría. Me cuesta aceptar que esté tan cerca y tan lejos: pero cuando oigo su respiración acompasarse y un suspiro, decido dormir yo también.  
Duermo.  
Y me despierto en el ártico, cuando alguien se mete en la cama al lado mío.  
Genial. Sé lo que sucede, aún antes de sentir el susurro de Sable en mi oreja.  
- Parece que se estropeó la calefacción central.- me dice con una suave risita. Supongo que a él, hijo de los Highlands, no le molesta la mitad que a mí.  
- Indeed.- le respondo, los ojos cerrados.  
Siento cómo Sable se acomoda en mi lecho sin siquiera preguntar, como lo hizo más de alguna vez cuando el frío del espacio era intolerable o cuando las noches de guardia eran insoportables. Sobre todo durante el Terror Cobalto, en que solos en lo más profundo del espacio, el conocimiento mareante de que lo único que nos separaba del vacío absoluto eran unos metros de cables y acero ensamblados por April, nos abrazábamos, buscando calor y vida, sabiendo que los otros eran nuestra red de seguridad para no volvernos locos ni perdernos en ese frío.  
Supongo que son cosas que una mujer notaría, pero su piel está menos curtida, y tiene un asomo de barba sólo palpable al tacto. Mi siempre correcto Gran Jefe dormita siempre sobre el costado izquierdo, y me abraza con el derecho, su suspiro de satisfacción mil veces más elocuente que lo que pudieran decirme en miles de palabras de amor cualquier chica.  
He perdido peso. Nunca he vuelto a ser tan atlético y vigoroso como fui en esa guerra, con la agitación permanente: él en cambio sigue siendo si no atlético, al menos fuerte, y su pecho envuelve mi espalda desnuda por completo cuando me abraza. Su calor, y su olor que no se ha alterado, aunque me parece más tenue, es el mismo, una mezcla de trébol, talco y su esencia personal.  
- Sable-  
- Mmm-  
- Estoy tan preocupado por ella-  
- No te preocupes. Si alguien intenta hacerle algo, Colt le arrancará los brazos y jugará cricket.  
- No, me refiero... qué vamos a hacer con ella-  
- Cuidarla-  
- Quiero decir... después.- mi voz se tensa.- Ella no tiene ni nunca ha tenido vida lejos del ejército: no es como nosotros. Qué va a hacer ahora-  
- Lo que ella decida-  
- Quizá podría dar clases, o trabajar como diseñadora de naves civiles-  
- Fireball.- la voz de Sable es muy baja, pero muy clara.- No permitiré que le pase nada malo a ella. Ni a ti-  
La decisión con que lo dice me recuerda a su voz en la guerra, cuando cada vez que teníamos todo en contra y me ponía histérico me tranquilizaba con esas palabras.  
Es sólo un hombre, carne y hueso, sangre y piel, y sin embargo en ese entonces parecía indestructible. Pero ahora es tibio, y los siento tan humano y vulnerable a mi lado, que me giro y lo rodeo con mis brazos, apretadamente, hundiendo mi rostro en su clavícula firme.  
No me rechaza. No se mueve. Lo miro, y sus ojos son dulces y tibios cuando me abraza de regreso, susurra mi nombre, cuando mis labios encuentran su oído, su sien, sus labios. Su beso se profundiza, y responde al mío con igual ardor, su cuerpo calentándose en mis brazos a pesar del frío glacial, mientras sus brazos me rodean y me aceptan cuando me tiendo ansioso encima suyo.  
- Sable...- susurro, mi aliento agitado y lleno de temor: pero el sonido en su garganta cuando aspira mi pelo me da valor, y cuando le quito la camisa abierta, a tirones por los botones en los puños, él me ayuda y luego es él quien suelta el cierre de mi sweater. - No has...?- intento preguntar, sin ningún derecho. Pero él me mira con esa honestidad suya, y me dice con sencillez, mientras hunde los dedos en mi pelo y me atrae a él.  
- No desde ti.- Me estremezco al oír el tono definitivo en su voz: y soy yo quien desnuda y prepara, endurece y afloja, quien se acomoda, cede y se mueve luego frenéticamente sobre él esa noche, oyendo sus gemidos, esta vez viendo su rostro cuando el placer lo domina y lo destroza, el Jinete Sable irreconocible cuando se retuerce en el lecho, aferrado con manos y pies, cada músculo destacando claro cuando se agita como un potro salvaje. Mi placer es inenarrable, y estallo una y otra vez sin poder contenerme ante su persistencia: pero cuando él al fin estalla, su orgasmo es eterno y agónico, arqueado en el lecho como a punto de romperse hasta que su grito se desvanece en jadeos ahogados, desesperados, casi en sollozos. Lo abrazo, y se queda allí largo rato, como si se hubiera muerto. Y entonces suena el teléfono. Supongo que es sólo por nuestro entrenamiento, porque antes de que suene el segundo timbrazo ya estamos de pie, yo con una pistola en la mano, él con el teléfono en la oreja.

Cuando cuelga, hay algo extraño en su rostro.  
- Qué? Del hospital-  
- Sí. Hubo un ataque-  
- Qué? April y Colt están bien-  
- Sí.- Sable me mira, y de pronto hay algo que mezcla miedo y humor en sus ojos.- April atacó a un enfermero-  
- QUÉ?-

- Se salvará: sólo tendrá que estar en rehabilitación un largo, largo tiempo-  
- Para poder volver a comer sólidos-  
- Colt-  
- No tengo ni la menor idea de qué pasó.- April está hundida en sus cojines: cuando llegamos, la habían atado a la cama, los muy hijos de puta: ella los dejó hacer, por supuesto, pero a Colt casi le dio un ataque cuando volvió de llamarnos y la encontró atada y a punto de ser sedada. - No recuerdas-  
- Quiero decir...- April jamás nos mentiría, ni siquiera disfrazaría la verdad: es la persona más honesta que conozco, incluso cuando no le conviene.- Me desperté con él preparándome para pincharme con algo en mitad de la noche. Cuando lo sentí tocarme, simplemente... me aterroricé. Era extraño: sabía que me había abierto el pijama para ponerme esa inyección, y sabía que era un medicamento, pero aún así... me aterré y respondí. No quería lastimarlo.- dice al fin, con un suspiro, la cara entre las manos.- Ya está, me voy a ley marcial por esto, ataqué un civil-  
- Tú eres otro civil desde ayer: arreglaremos que el hospital no te moleste, no te preocupes.- le digo sosteniendo su mano. Es tan esbelta y delicada que a veces uno se olvida que ha sido militar toda su vida y sabe matar de una docena de formas imaginativas sin usar armas.  
Podemos echarlo a broma, pero siento la agitación en Sable. Si April está sin control, es peligrosa: podría haberlo matado. Y si alguien tiene que custodiarla tenemos que ser nosotros.  
Veo a Sable mirarla, y parte de mí se enfurece. Ahora, justo ahora. Ahora que tal vez tengo una chance, no puedo apartarla de sus ojos. Pero luego veo el rostro atribulado de mi April, y me avergüenzo de mis celos: si es Sable lo que necesita para curar esta locura, se lo cedería con todo el corazón, aunque el mío se destroce. Porque es eso, verdad?

APRIL SPANGLED MEMORIES

Es tan extraño haber entrado al hospital en los brazos de Jesse y salir en los de Colt.  
Mi vaquero se ofende cuando me traen una silla de ruedas: me saca en brazos, ya vestida con un vestido flojo que Fireball me trajo- pensó hasta en la medida de las medias, Dios lo bendiga- y ni siquiera se despide de su club de fans enfermeril cuando se mete conmigo al asiento trasero del automóvil de Fireball. Me acomoda en el asiento, reposando mi cabeza en él mientras Fireball maneja como la seda hacia el pequeño departamento en Yuma, en donde por lo que me entero, Sable y él han estado haciendo reparaciones.  
Quieren que convalezca aquí con ellos, pero estoy asustada, aterrada de hacerles daño. Sé que no lo han tomado en serio, pero anoche, cuando ese pobre hombre me tocó, podría haberlo matado: si Colt no me lo hubiera quitado de las manos a tiempo, seguro que lo estrangulo. No sé ni de dónde saqué tanta fuerza: hoy me duele todo el cuerpo, pero anoche me sentía fuerte e indestructible, temblando de adrenalina, aunque sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Y sin embargo, no siento ningún temor cuando ellos me tocan. Colt me carga escaleras arriba, hasta llegar al penthouse de Akito, en donde tienen la cama lista para mí. El día está nublado y frío: agradezco que me acuesten, súbitamente helada y muy cansada: la cabeza me duele, con lentos latidos. Sable me da a tomar un calmante y me tienden de costado, bien tapada, y cierran las cortinas para que duerma. Se van a la sala, pero dejan la puerta abierta para que pueda llamarlos: y poco rato después, Colt viene en absoluto silencio y se acuesta a mi lado, abrazándome, cayendo dormido exhausto. Me apoyo en su pecho y le beso la cara, antes de dormitar, en un extraño duermevela que se parece mucho a nuestros sueños cuando estábamos de guardia.  
El anillo de oro brilla en la mano de Colt: Robin es tan afortunada. Se casaron medio año tras el cese del fuego, apenas una semana después de que Colt comprase el rancho. Yo era la única que seguía militar: los demás tenían la baja ya aplicada, y fui la única que tuvo que hacer malabarismos con su horario para ir.  
No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo: Fireball y yo éramos los padrinos de Colt, y Sable con la hermana de Robin, Rachel, eran los padrinos de la novia. Fue una boda grandiosa, con más de quinientos invitados: pero aún así fue familiar, porque todos los sobrevivientes de Tranquility, y todos nuestros conocidos fueron a ver casarse al space cowboy. Yo tuve mi llantito en la ceremonia: Colt se veía increíblemente guapo, a pesar de que Robin no lo dejó casarse de uniforme, ni que luciera sus medallas. Dijo que se casaba con Thomas O'Brady Smith, no con un soldado, y Colt la complació: de todas formas estaba guapísimo con su traje azul marino. Sable tampoco fue de uniforme, sino que con el atuendo completo de los Highlands: era imposible ver cómo las mujeres le miraban las piernas y babeaban. Yo tampoco fui de uniforme, pero porque Rachel y yo llevábamos vestidos de damas de honor, aunque eran muy bonitos para ser vestidos episcopales blancos con rayas azules y escote subido, la falda plisada hasta mediapierna.  
Bailamos toda la noche: a pesar de mi pena secreta, y la de los chicos, fuimos más felices esa noche de lo que jamás habíamos sido, brindando y celebrando, el fin de la guerra algo maravilloso. Colt estaba hecho caramelo: casi se echó a llorar conmigo cuando Robin dio el sí, y Robin, por su parte, estaba tan feliz que no podía parar de reír. Fue una boda preciosa. Fireball bailó toda la noche con Rachel, con la que salía a veces, y Sable y yo nos sentamos en el balcón del hotel cuando ya no pudimos bailar más y bebimos juntos hasta quedar un tanto achispados... y éramos los que estábamos más cuerdos de la fiesta. Nos quedamos allí por horas, abrazados, hasta que Colt se fue con Robin a su noche de bodas – ni me imagino cómo estaría de ansioso, porque Robin no lo dejó ni besarla en serio hasta estar casados: estaba en las mejores manos, Colt es un ángel, pero yo no habría tenido tanta resistencia para esperar- y los dos lloramos un poco juntos, y al fin acabamos durmiendo los dos en una cama en el hotel, Fireball con Rachel teniendo sexo en el cuarto de al lado. Sable y yo nos abrazamos y besamos, y nos quedamos dormidos: él me tenía el desayuno listo cuando desperté, pero la resaca nos duró dos días a los dos.  
Mis memorias son hermosas.  
Abro los ojos. Me dormí, y soñaba. Colt sigue dormido a mi espalda, rodeándome la cintura con el brazo, su gesto dulcemente posesivo. Le acaricio la cara, y pienso en cuánto lo he extrañado: no sólo a él, sino a su cercanía física, su calor, su descuido cariñoso y desinhibido de cuando estaba soltero y cada beso era una posibilidad de futuro, una promesa de felicidad.  
No puedo.  
Mi corazón se agita y aunque sé que es culpa de ese balazo, mi cuerpo responde con hambre, hambre de él. Me levanto sin despertarlo y voy a lavarme la cara: tengo que controlarme. El médico dijo que recuperaré mi personalidad y mis actitudes normales, que sólo tomará tiempo y práctica. Pero no puedo pretender que se queden como chaperones tres meses, tienen sus vidas, y además.  
... además si lo hiciera, esa bala no habría sido más que un medio de llamar su atención y obligarlos a venir a mí, y no soy, ni seré, tan mezquina.  
Aunque los he extrañado tanto... sé que no es posible, pero me parece, casi me parece que puedo escuchar sus respiraciones, sus latidos en la casa, y es más tranquilizante que cualquier pastilla. Estoy con ellos. Estoy en casa... JESSIE THE CRITIC

La ... descriteriadez de esos tres siempre me sorprendió en la guerra, especialmente en esos momentos en que toda la Frontera los aclamaba por ser valientes al punto de la arrogancia: a mí, siempre me pareció que bordeaban la estupidez: pero cuando los veo una semana después – una semana después de que April saliera del hospital tras meterse una jodida bala en la cabeza! – yéndose de copas con ella al centro en el auto nuevo de Fireball, apenas puedo contener las ganas de ir a patearlos.  
Sí, los espío. No pensarían que tras diez años trotando tras April con lujuria canina y cinco en la cárcel soñando cada noche con ella la iba a dejar en paz por una amenaza de nada? Por favor. Máxime cuando sospecho que ninguno de esos tarados está haciendo nada por evitar que se meta otro balazo en la sien. Aunque supongo que meterse alcohol cuando estás tomando antipsicóticos es una aceptable segunda opción.  
Está delgada, pero muy bonita cuando salen. Me permito unos segundos de babeo antes de seguirlos en mi fiel motocicleta, que no será mi renegado pero al que le he añadido algunos artilugios para sentirme más tranquilo. Los idiotas van bien vestidos y arreglados, y ella lleva una linda falda color musgo y un sweater rosado que la hace ver incluso más joven que cuando la conocí. No lleva badanna, pero el tinte se ha ido y está rubia otra vez, y se lo ha trenzado a un costado para cubrir lo que le debe quedar de morado en la sien.  
No me sorprende nada que se metan a un club de moda con música en vivo adonde van todos los militares de alto rango y la gente más popular de Yuma: no esperaba menos del figurón de Fireball. Los sigo discretamente, y cuando piden una mesa, me quedo en la barra y los vigilo desde detrás de un tequila, viéndolos muy sonrientes, la verdad mucho más sonrientes de lo que los he visto en todos estos años.  
No fue difícil seguirles la pista: no hay revista que no haya informado periódicamente de los movimientos de Fireball, exhibicionista que es, o periódico político que no haya alabado la republicanez de Sable, o revista del hogar que no haya tenido en portada a Colt y su flamante esposa. Pero ella no acaparó revistas ni titulares, excepto en sus discretos trabajos en revistas de divulgación científica, y me desesperaba y enfurecía no poder seguirle la pista a la que realmente me interesaba seguirle la pista. Los veo beber – están siendo unos inconscientes: whisky, ron y sake y ella se está tomando un cóctel dulce de piña- y reír juntos. Por un momento jugueteo con la idea de meterme en medio y darles un susto, pero ella se ve tan relajada que prefiero simplemente vigilarlos. Siempre me ha gustado verla reír.  
Qué tienen esos idiotas que la hacen reír así, tan libre y tan contenta? No le dan amor, ni sexo, ni respeto o un hogar... porqué los quieres tanto, mi amor? Y porqué no a mí, que te ofrezco todo eso y cualquier cosa que se te antoje?  
Se animan cuando una chica pelirroja de pelo corto, a la que reconozco como la piloto de su escuadrón de apoyo y a un hombre alto de pelo oscuro, que se sientan a la mesa y se unen a la parranda. Reconozco después de un rato al hombre: es Leon Svenson, el único sobreviviente del fallido proyecto Rampart.  
Supongo que no es raro pensar que con lo bien que les había ido con Ramrod el gobierno intentase repetir el éxito. Contrataron a otro ingeniero para que " mejorase" los diseños de April, eligieron cuatro pilotos, invirtieron no sé cuántos millones de créditos en un " Ramrod" más grande y mejor, y fueron francamente arrogantes al publicitarlo como una " verdadera solución.  
Rampart duró exactamente diez minutos en combate, y si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Ramrod ni siquiera Leon Svenson se hubiera salvado, aunque aún tiene un brazo artificial. Manga de idiotas. Sin mi April arriba, y supongo que sin los otros tres imbéciles, era imposible hacer funcionar Ramrod, menos una Ramrod sin ninguna consideración estratégica.  
Losers.

PART EIGHT SABLE FEET OF MUD

Me alegro de haber aprendido a manejar los bólidos de Fireball, porque tanto él como Colt están más que demasiado ebrios para conducir de regreso al duplex. La verdad, si cantan una sola canción más de Scrape, los voy a ahogar, aunque me recuerda incontables jaranas para celebrar victorias, los cuatro solos en Ramrod. Nunca necesitamos nada más para pasarla bien, reír e irnos de fiesta sin movernos de nuestras terminales: y ahora, escucharlos reír y cantar me divierte mucho más que la fiesta más salvaje que haya disfrutado como High Lord. April va sentada a mi lado: supongo que no debimos dejarla tomar esos cócteles, pero está riendo y cantando con ellos, operando los controles del reproductor de música que le debe de haber costado una fortuna a Fireball. Aunque supongo que ya tiene una fortuna.  
Me echo a reír cuando los oigo cantar y me uno a ellos, con mi voz ronca. April ríe, se echa el pelo atrás y canta conmigo, mirándome con sus ojos tan claros, y a pesar del whisky, a pesar de la noche tarde que no había pasado en tanto tiempo, me siento lleno de energía, y feliz. Tan feliz, y culparía al whisky, pero tengo tantas ganas de besarla.  
I'm gonna be your satellite Now hand over your world at night And I can hear you sleep beneath the candle-light I can see your dreams like they were mine Reímos mientras subimos al departamento y mientras yo dejo a Fireball en su cama, mi esbelto, delicado, light-weight oriental completamente dormido, oigo a un Colt muy ebrio intentando seducir a April y meterla con él a la cama. Si no fuera por el... problema... de April no me preocuparía: pero la oigo reír, y los ronquidos de Colt luego, el sonido tan familiar de April quitándole las botas y tapándolo antes de encontrármela limpiando la cocina y dejando la cafetera lista para la mañana siguiente.  
Siempre he tenido un buen aguante para el alcohol, pero tengo calor y estoy levemente mareado: no sólo bebí demasiado, sino que hace demasiado tiempo que no lo hacía. Fue una inconsciencia de nuestra parte dejarla beber, pero necesitábamos salir, y desconectarnos un poco. La única forma de que April vuelva – no, no vuelva porque nunca la ha tenido – empiece una vida no militar es de a poco, y a nuestro lado. No la voy a dejar sola, aunque no ha tenido ni un solo suceso de violencia o algo semejante desde que dejó el hospital. Y no parece nada ebria, aunque sí tiene un color saludable en las mejillas y un leve temblor en las manos cuando guarda los platos. - Deja eso y vete a la cama.- digo apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.- No deberías estar levantada aún-  
- Quiero dejar todo ordenado. No tengo nada de sueño.- dice, sin mirarme, y sólo entonces me doy cuenta que también le tiemblan los hombros. - April?- me acerco y la toco. Oh, Dios, qué hicimos: su piel está ardiendo.  
- No... déjame.- me susurra con vehemencia, y se aparta, escudándose detrás del counter. No me mira a los ojos, y toda la alegría y la animación en el automóvil parece haberse desvanecido. La que está ante mí es una April tensa y temblorosa, cuyas manos están empuñadas cuando intenta mirarme a los ojos.- me tomaré algo para dormir y me iré a la cama-  
- Déjame tomarte la temperatura. Si te sientes mal, tenemos que llamar al médico-  
- Estoy bien.- me miente. Cuántas veces te escuché mentiras semejantes en la guerra? Me muevo rodeando el counter y atrapo una mano y su frente antes de que proteste: está ardiendo, y está temblando de pies a cabeza. Incluso su respiración se acelera. - April? Estás...- hace un gesto brusco para apartarse de mí, pero la sujeto, temeroso de que se caiga.- April, quédate quieta, creo que estás-  
- Déjame!- gime, y veo un miedo animal en sus ojos. Debería haberla soltado. Debería haber sido más sabio. Pero mi reacción fue apretarla contra mí, y en el mismo momento April se aflojó y se tensó a la vez en mis manos, y cuando la sujeté, emitió un gemido y un jadeo largo, inconfundible, y se convulsionó en mis brazos.  
Me toma un segundo comprender. April ha... no lo puedo creer... algo está muy mal en ella.  
Siento los latidos de su cuerpo, calientes y salvajes contra mi muslo, y luego sus lágrimas cálidas cuando la siento llorar de vergüenza apoyada en el counter, aún tratando de que la suelte. Lo hago, pero sólo porque mi cuerpo traidor acaba de revolverse como un tigre hambriento, y veo su rostro fucsia de vergüenza, veo su temblor, y me odio a mí mismo y a Jessie a la vez por lo que la hizo hacerle a su cabeza.  
Me duele el corazón de pena y la entrepierna de deseo: si esto sigue así, enloqueceré.  
Dónde está Fireball, que sé que con sus palabras hábiles y siempre comprensivas, empáticas, le quitaría esa vergüenza dolorosa, que la haría reírse de esto?  
- April...- susurro- Estás... estás bien-  
- Perdóname.- gime ella, y su voz me rompe el corazón.- Sable, perdóname, no sé que me pasó, nunca quise... faltarte el respeto... perdóname...- Y entonces es como si Fireball me hablase al oído, porque la abrazo contra mí, la dejo sentir mi salvaje erección, y susurro en su pelo:  
- Por qué voy a perdonarte? Por darme el instante más erótico de mis fantasías?- le murmuro. La siento callar un momento, sobrecogida, y luego su cuerpo se relaja contra mío: y cuando me mira, aunque aún hay vergüenza, ya no hay lágrimas.  
- Sable... perdóname, yo-  
- No me pidas disculpas. Hablaremos con tu médico mañana, pero... ya te dije que de lo que podría haberte pasado-  
- No.- dice April, moviendo la cabeza.- Sable, es horrible...- agrega, soltándome y abrazándose a sí misma.- No puedo controlarme! No puedo! Es como si-  
- April.- susurro, y de pronto sé exactamente qué decir.- Porqué crees que nos quedamos cuidándote-  
Me mira boquiabierta. Y un momento después se está riendo, y quiero besarla: pero estoy tan acostumbrado a devorar mis deseos, que sólo río con ella. Pero me alegro que sea ella y no yo la que tiene ese problema, o Dios sabe lo que sería capaz de hacerle.  
Mi ángel nunca sospechará lo que me cuesta dejarla ir a acostarse. Espero que duerma bien: yo, sé que no hay un modo de que duerma si no me doy una ducha primero. Una ducha que haría a un pingüino protestar.  
Cuando me desnudo y me meto al agua, cerrando por completo el grifo del agua caliente, cierro los ojos e intento controlarme: pero un momento después me doy por vencido y vuelvo a dar el agua tibia, mientras apoyo una mano en la pared de cerámica y me preparo, odiándome a mí mismo, a ocuparme de aquello que no puedo controlar. Me tiemblan las manos de deseo: sé que tardaré muy poco, y me pulsan las sienes en cuanto comienzo, mi corazón acelerándose. Por un minuto me cuestiono meterme a la cama de Fireball: luego me odio por el pensamiento, odio mi cuerpo y mi corazón, me odio a mi mismo por mi mezquindad, mi bajeza, y aprieto mi miembro en mi mano haciéndome daño, aún cuando el placer está tan cerca. Me apoyo en la cerámica caliente por el vapor, y me muerdo los labios mientras dos, tres rápidos tirones de mi mano húmeda me llevan a un clímax intenso y breve, un clímax que me hace temblar las rodillas cuando por un momento me permito imaginar que mi mano húmeda es en realidad el abrazo de la carne de April, apretada y tibia, y que su gemido suena en mi oído, una y otra vez.  
Mi placer es tan explosivo que tengo que morderme el brazo para contenerme, aunque no puedo evitar un gruñido animal y obsceno. Un momento después, aún con la vista nublada, estoy enjugándome con furia y apretando los dientes, lleno de ira contra April, contra Fireball, contra la guerra, contra mí mismo.  
Me mentí a mí mismo por quince años, y ahora me bastó sentir a Jessie cerca de April para que tuviera que enfrentarme a una verdad que nunca quise aceptar: amo a April, no como a una camarada o como a una hermana, sino como a una mujer, y siempre he sabido, siempre me ha sostenido, la seguridad de que tarde o temprano la reclamaría y sería mía. A pesar de todas las ficciones y mentiras, siempre la quise para mí, y nunca me atreví a hacer nada, porque soy un cobarde. Porque puedo ser el Jinete Sable, pero ella, la única mujer que quiero para mí, ha visto mis pies de barro y conoce mis errores y mis miedos. Que la amo por eso, y temo que por eso mismo ella no pueda, nunca pueda amarme. No soy su caballero en brillante armadura: no soy suficiente. La amo, pero si no me quiso cuando era un héroe y una leyenda, cómo va a quererme ahora, un despojo inútil y anacrónico?  
Y Fireball. Mi ángel, mi niño, mi ardiente hermano, ofreciéndome sus besos y su cuerpo, su corazón como seda tibia en donde olvidar y descansar. Jamás he estado con otro hombre: no me considero gay, ni siquiera bisexual. Pero mis relaciones con él... el calor en sus besos, su entrega embriagadora, me son tan imposibles de resistir como el llamado del espacio, el hambre o la sed. Cuando me rodea con sus brazos, es más que consuelo por lo que no puedo tener: es un cielo distinto, pero cielo al fin y al cabo, en donde soy amado por alguien que me quiere y me conoce hasta la médula de los huesos, alguien que me contiene como una vaina a su sable, trayéndome de regreso a la vida. Me devolvió mi valor y mi fuerza en los meses locos del Terror Cobalto: me ha devuelto mi corazón, que creí muerto hacía tanto tiempo. No me ama: no soy suficiente para él, pero me quiere lo suficiente para abrirme los brazos con entrega y sin preguntas. Soy mezquino, egoísta, monstruoso, al tomar su regalo sin ofrecer nada a cambio? Qué puedo darle? Mi amor sin límites, sin reglas, lo ha tenido siempre: y si Colt reclamase mi cuerpo, lo tendría también, porque les pertenezco de una manera que no le he pertenecido a nadie nunca, y nunca le perteneceré a otros. Al menos me quieren. Incluso a este despojo.  
Cierro los ojos, odiándome por mi debilidad, deseando llorar cuando debería estar sereno, listo para sostener, proteger a mi herida April, mi solitario Fireball, a mi confundido Colt. Debería estar allí para ellos, pero ellos nunca han comprendido que todo lo que soy, todo lo que he sido, ha sido porque ellos han necesitado que lo fuera. Que sin ellos, sólo soy una cáscara vacía.  
Durante la guerra, e inmediatamente después, siempre me molestó que me aclamasen o que me elogiasen sólo a mí como comandante de Ramrod, que los honores cargasen siempre mi nombre y ellos fueran considerados sólo mi leal team. Estaban tan equivocados! Yo sólo era el nexo, la coordinación entre ellos: pero nunca fui un héroe, apenas un hombre, sólo un militar. April era el genio tras Ramrod: Fireball eran las manos diestras y milagrosas, Colt los ojos de águila que nunca fallaban. Mi único talento era estar allí para ellos, y me avergonzaba y emocionaba que nunca mostraran celos de los honores que me conferían a mí por nuestras misiones, cómo me vitoreaban y aplaudían, a mí, cuando recibía los frutos de su labor. Me avergonzaba tanto, y ellos seguían animándome eufóricos, y todas esas mentiras se hacían una pequeña verdad. Era un héroe, porque ellos creían que yo lo era.  
Ahora queda muy poco de ese héroe, mientras enjugo mi semen y mis lágrimas debajo del chorro de la ducha y aprieto los puños hasta hacerme sangre, la vergüenza de tocarme aprovechando fantasías de una April descontrolada por una lesión cerebral y un Fireball aceptándome por lástima haciendo que las mejillas me ardan como fuego.

COLT BREAKFAST

Fire no sabe lo que es una resaca, pero yo tengo la cabeza como si me hubiera pegado un tiro... qué mal chiste... a la mañana siguiente: y sin embargo estoy animado y canturreo mientras preparo el desayuno. Me alegra volver a hacerlo. En el refrigerador hay todo lo necesario, y me demoro un rato hasta preparar lo que sé que es el favorito de cada uno. Yo soy un tipo sencillo: me gusta el pan caliente con carne, el café con leche y los huevos revueltos. A Fireball le gustan los bollos dulces de miso y el té verde: siempre ha sido fiel a su herencia. Sable es un lord escocés, lo que significa té, galletas de soda y huevos pasados por agua: y April, que normalmente tiene muy buen apetito, café, jugo de naranja y tostadas con mermelada en profusión.  
Estoy acabando de untar las tostadas cuando Fireball entra en la cocina, frotándose los ojos, descansado y sonriente, con el pelo mojado tras la ducha y unos jeans y camiseta roja cubriéndolo que me hacen recordar a su ropa favorita en la guerra: esa polera roja que ya se caía a pedazos.  
- Buenas, vaquero.- me dice con una estirada, antes de sentarse a la mesa.- Qué bien huele... el Gran Jefe está en la ducha y voy a despertar a April. Espero que no le haya hecho mal lo de anoche-  
- Venga, necesitaba divertirse. Un paseíto todos los viernes y se acabarán las ideas depre...- sonrió, revolviendo huevos en una sartén.- Llamó Robin, dejó saludos-  
- Cómo están tus chicos-  
- Bien. Muy bien. Ewie se ha portado pésimo, como siempre, y April tiene gripe: pero Tommy y Kenny están muy bien, y Emil ya está comiendo papilla picada-  
- Me imagino que te mueres por volver a casa-  
- Antes que me digas que soy un padre desnaturalizado, te diré que sí echo de menos a mis chicos, pero que si estás tratando de que deje a April contigo, te puedes esperar sentado.- digo con mi mejor acento tejano, antes de volverme y ver a April entrar a la cocina con un traje sastre muy elegante, tacones y el pelo recogido en una trenza enrollada en la nuca. Está preciosa: incluso se ha maquillado los ojos de azul, y lleva medias oscuras en esas largas piernas para morirse.  
- Colt-  
- Mmm-  
- Se te están quemando los huevos.- me sugiere Fire. Lo miro a punto de largarle una fresca por su grosería antes de darme cuenta que habla de la sartén, que retiro rápidamente del fuego. Aunque por la sonrisa de ese pequeño saco de maldad japo, sabe perfectamente que los míos estaban en ebullición. Se ve tan preciosa de civil.  
- Adónde vas tan elegante?- Fire la hace girar, observándola con desparpajo y corrigiendo con descaro la posición del cinturón de la falda sobre su vientre, poniéndolo más a la moda en un costado.  
- Voy a buscar trabajo. Leí en el diario que buscan profesores de física para el instituto de Yuma-  
- piensas ser profesora?- la voz de Fire es altamente dudosa, aunque a mí me da risa. Pobres mocosos, que te pongan a April en minifalda a enseñarte física en plena pubertad es ser francamente cruel.  
- Es trabajo.- me dice encogiéndose de hombros.  
- No es como si necesitaras el trabajo, no? Me imagino que con lo tienen que pagarte del Servicio será más que suficiente.- le digo, sirviéndole el café. April deja su carpeta y se sienta a mi lado.  
- Me hace ilusión volver a trabajar-  
- No se supone que estás con licencia-  
- El semestre empieza en mes y medio: más que suficiente para recuperarme-  
- No creo que sea una buena idea.- Sable entra con sus jeans y una bata, secándose el pelo con energía, y tras una mirada agradecida se mete una galleta en la boca.- Acaba tu tratamiento, y hasta entonces, nosotros te vigilaremos. Casi lisiaste a un enfermero, te acuerdas-  
- Me controlarán con pastillas-  
- Prefiero que te cuidemos nosotros-  
- No pueden cuidarme para siempre. Ustedes tienen vidas a las que regresar, discúlpenme que se los recuerde. Es hora de que empiece la mía.- dice April de pronto, con cierta frialdad. La miro sorprendido, un poco dolido, pero ella mira a Sable y tiene la mandíbula apretada. Y Sable va a contestar cuando de pronto hay un rugido, un crujido lejano, un fragor. Todos mis nervios se alertan, y apenas me doy cuenta cuando he apretado a April contra mí, con brazos y piernas, y siento a Sable abalanzarse por sobre la mesa con Fire contra nosotros, y la onda expansiva nos hace golpear el marco de la ventana y todo vuela en pedazos.  
FIREBALL WRECKONING

No sé si estuve out un minuto o una hora; lo único que sé es que tengo esa típica visión borrosa que dice que me pegó la onda de choque de un explosivo de estallido directo, que debo tener los músculos hechos puré por dentro y de que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que me desmaye.  
Lo que me importa un reverendo rábano mientras me enderezo y tropiezo, buscando con mi mano izquierda entre los escombros calientes, mi mano derecha sujetando bien firme un vaporizador... no... una pistola, ya no se usan los vaporizadores... y gritando los nombres de ellos.  
Siento que me voy de bruces. Alguien me sujeta: es Sable. Lo vi protegerse tras la mesa: tiene una quemadura en la cara, pero está bien, gracias a Dios.  
El edificio se partió en dos, increíblemente. Los que vivían debajo de la explosión tiene que haber muerto con el peso que les cayó encima: los que vivían encima volaron en pedazos. Sólo nosotros, en el centro mismo, fuimos arrojados por la fuerza contra los árboles afuera, y ahora nos mezclamos con los histéricos sobrevivientes, observando la hecatombe.  
Miro a Sable, su palidez a pesar de que parece sereno, mientras mi cerebro sólo repite tres sílabas: april colt no april colt no no april april colt no.  
Cuando lo veo entre la multitud, cojeando, sus ropas destrozadas y con April a salvo en brazos me les abalanzo y no los suelto. Ninguno de nosotros habla: es obvio que el blanco éramos nosotros. Es tan obvio. Quienquiera que quiera matar a April, o a los cuatro, está definitivamente determinado a matar a cuantos les cueste. Pero no puede ser coincidencia.  
Estos idiotas no saben a quien se la han jugado! Los atraparé y les sacaré el cerebro por la nariz, pienso al ver sangrar a mi Colt. Los atraparé... los atraparé...

Colt está que explota: yo poco menos, porque las ambulancias nos llevaron DE VUELTA al hospital, y falta muy poco para ese médico idiota nos acuse a nosotros de volar el jodido edificio. Hay más supervivientes de los que pensé: pero son tan antipáticos con nosotros que no protesto cuando Sable nos saca en cuanto acaban con las curaciones y de revisar que April no esté peor: pero Colt la protegió con su cuerpo y por eso tiene la espalda llena de quemaduras y cortes: afortunadamente, nada más. Ella sólo tiene las piernas adoloridas, y Sable esa quemadura en la cara y un feo corte en el hombro.  
Murieron treinta y dos personas, hay diez heridos graves y veintiuna ilesas. Yo, estoy hirviendo.  
- Vámonos de aquí.- dice Sable tan pronto dejan de untarme crema en los brazos.  
- Sí, pero a un hotel.- bromeo, poniéndome la casaca llena de cortes. Sable tiene la camisa hecha una lástima, y el lindo trajecito de April está hecho un guiñapo. Pero salimos los cuatro tan tiesos como podemos, y sólo nos detenemos a llamar a Robin para avisarle que estamos bien antes de buscar un hotel, firmar con nombres supuestos y acomodarnos en una habitación para hablar.  
Y encargar que nos compren ropa nueva.  
Es igual a en Ramrod: Colt pone frente a Sable una senda taza de té cargado, frente a April café, a mí té verde y él se sirve una leche. Esperamos en silencio para que Sable haga el resumen de la situación, y luego hablaremos. Porque es obvio que quien está detrás de todo esto, nos quiere a nosotros, o al menos a April, seis pies bajo tierra.

APRIL ROBES & THEORIES

Me gustaría ser un poco más engreída y pensar que es Jessie, o que al menos, es sólo a mí a quien quieren matar. Pero no puedo ignorar que si no es así, y lo más probable es que no sea así, nos estén tratando de matar, uno por uno o en grupo.  
No tengo muchos enemigos personales, si descontamos a Jessie... y supongo que a medio millón de mujeres por haber compartido mi vida con esos potrazos. Pero los cuatro... tenemos incontables enemigos que conocemos, y seguramente muchos más que no conocemos. Ahora, quienquiera que sea tiene muy pocos escrúpulos y eso acota la búsqueda. O no.  
Sable habla con esa voz que adoro, cuando es completamente el Jinete Sable. Él no se da cuenta, pero su voz es diferente. Es la voz de alguien que vive para mandar desde la cuna, y no hay una inflexión de duda, un matiz de consulta. Es arrogante. Me encanta mi Sable arrogante. Ji, ji.  
Me temo muy de veras que las drogas que me dieron en el hospital están empezando a actuar.

Supongo que tendría que estar muerta para no notar que se ven muy lindos los tres con batas de toalla con la marca del hotel, disfrutando una merienda mientras charlamos y esperamos que nos traigan la ropa. A mí me cubre por completo, pero a Colt le deja bastante del pecho descubierto, y no seré yo quien se queje de ver las piernas de Sable cruzadas enseñando los músculos de jinete. Estaba equivocada. Las drogas no están funcionando, porque por primera vez en toda mi vida, tengo que despegar la vista de sus cuerpos para mirarlos a la cara cuando Sable empieza a hablar, y tengo que forzarme a olvidar que bajo estas batas de felpa estamos todos desnudos, recién bañados y aún húmedos. Tengo que apretar las manos para sacarme de la cabeza una turbadora imagen de los tres confrontándome, sobre todo con una cama king size a mi izquierda, tibia e invitadora. Y aunque sé que ellos no tienen ningún interés, y que mi lesión tiene que ser la responsable de esos pensamientos, me sonrojo y mi cuerpo responde al imaginarme entre sus brazos, sometida por el dominio de Sable, la pasión de Colt y la sensualidad de Fireball, a la vez. Me pregunto si sobreviviría a todo eso. Pero no me importaría morir. Les he dado mi carne y mi sangre y mi alma; mi juventud, mi virginidad, mi mente y mi corazón. Qué es una bolsita de carne entre mis muslos comparado con eso?  
Maldita sea. Sable está hablando y yo no estoy escuchando: cuando lo miro a la cara, lo único que puedo pensar es en lo que ocurrió anoche. Empecé a temblar sin poder controlarme en cuanto llegamos a casa, y no sé que extraña alquimia medicamentosa se conjugó para mi humillación final: tal vez pude haber previsto esa reacción, si siquiera me acordara de cómo se siente acercarse a un orgasmo. Desde Colt, nunca he estado con otro hombre. No es que no haya tenido un par de pseudo novios, tras la guerra: pero nunca llegué hasta el final con ellos, supongo que porque Colt está tan grabado en mi mente, que cada vez que ellos comenzaban a tocarme, pensaba en él y ellos me parecían, sin importar qué tan guapos o tiernos fuesen... repulsivos, toscos, codiciosos. Ellos no me conocían: cómo podía entregarme a alguien que no me conocía, que no sabía nada de mí, que ni siquiera sabía de mi verdadero color de pelo o el origen de mis cicatrices, y menos aún de mi alma que de mi cuerpo?

No vi venir lo que me pasó. Pero cuando Sable usó su fuerza, y sentí sus músculos, su firmeza, el dominio en su voz, su calor y ese olor suyo que es un poco jabón, un poco shampoo de verbena, el aroma anticuado de colonia inglesa y el olor a él, a él solo, un musk suave y seco a la vez, vi todo blanco y me fallaron las piernas mientras mi vientre palpitaba y mi entrepierna se empapaba de fluido, contrayéndome dolorosamente alrededor del vacío.  
Luego vi el shock en sus ojos, vi cómo me ponía distancia, y quise que la tierra me tragase. No importa lo que haya dicho o fingido para hacerme sentir mejor: sé que aún está desconcertado, y yo, la verdad, quisiera huir al último rincón de la galaxia y no tener que mirarlo más a la cara. Y lo haría si supiera que yo soy el blanco, pero si no soy yo, y los atacan mientras yo no estoy y los matan, no habrá consuelo para mí en un millar de mundos. Es mi propio Via Crucis, pero me quedaré para cuidarlos, aunque se me caiga la cara de vergüenza.  
Y me mantendré alejada de Colt, porque en donde Fireball lo tomó a risa y Sable lo aguantó como un caballero, Colt es capaz de darme lo que le pida, y está casado.  
- Supongo que entonces estamos todos de acuerdo en que April puede haber sido un blanco primario, pero que la mayor posibilidad es que seamos los cuatro. Es primera vez que estamos todos juntos en tanto tiempo: si hubieran querido a uno solo de nosotros, era mucho más fácil por separado.- Sable está en el corolario y yo me perdí todo su razonamiento.  
- El punto es qué vamos a hacer ahora.- dice Fireball, con las piernas cruzadas y sus partes interesantes apenas cubiertas: se puso una bata ridículamente corta.- Y si atacan este hotel? Qué vamos a hacer, irnos a vivir a un asteroide-  
- No seas tarado. Somos los jodidos comisarios estrellas... si no salimos por piernas cuando teníamos al Cañón de Cobalto Azul en el trasero, unos pocos imbéciles nos van a hacer correr?- suelta Colt, acabando su vaso de leche como si fuera una cerveza y lamiéndose los bigotes de leche. – Si nos buscan, pues aquí estamos-  
- No sabemos cuántos pocos imbéciles, son, exactamente.- digo pensativa.- Puede ser un ejército de pocos imbéciles-  
- Quienes sean, quieren que parezca relativamente accidente, pero nos quieren muertos.- Sable está muy serio.- No han dejado muchas pistas hasta ahora, pero hay una posibilidad si estamos atentos para la próxima. Porque va a haber una próxima, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. -  
- Crees que sean renegados, o seres de vapor?- - No -interrumpo, trazando con mi dedo un diseño en la bandejita de plata empañada.- Lo que nos pegó no fue una bomba casera o militar plantada: fue un misil.- agrego, mostrándole cómo cuadra el area de impacto, según el radio dañado.- Un K-1885, por la falta de residuo y el ángulo explosivo tan amplio. Son misiles militares de clase A, ningún ser de vapor tiene acceso a ese código de seguridad-  
- Estás diciendo que fue nuestro mismo gobierno?- Fireball me mira espantado. Sable mueve la cabeza.

- Puede haber sido robado, o pueden ser renegados infiltrados, o quien sabe que cosas. No te apresures en tus juicios. Me preocupa más que no les importara matar civiles para llegar a nosotros. Es un trabajo torpe y pretencioso: y sin embargo se nota que están muy bien informados sobre nosotros-  
- Jessie?- pregunta Colt rencorosamente. - Jessie no es torpe. Y si tuviera acceso a un K- 1885, y nos quisiera muertos, hace mucho que estaríamos muertos.- digo con tristeza. Oh, Jessie.  
Los chicos me miran, y me callo de inmediato. Puedo sentir cómo se tensan, y me pregunto cuán obvia fue mi voz. Por suerte, justo en ese momento golpean la puerta para traernos la ropa que mandamos comprar, y ese aire de pesada sensualidad que quizá sólo yo percibía se esfuma en cuanto escucho a Colt puteando porque los jeans que pidió tienen costuras color de rosa.

JESSE KNIGHT OF RED ARMOR Es más de medianoche y yo sigo vigilando el hotel, porque tengo un muy mal presentimiento.  
Lo sé: he hecho una ciencia exacta del stalkeo. No necesito que me digan que estoy obsesionado. Pero cuando ese maldito edificio voló por los aires, mi corazón casi estalló de miedo y agonía. Me metí entre los escombros perdiendo la cabeza, y el horror que me inundó cuando vi una cabeza aplastada con pelo rubio quemado fue inenarrable, paralizante: por suerte vi a Colt cargándola viva y relativamente ilesa antes de un minuto, porque si ella muriese me pegaría un tiro antes de alcanzar a que se me cayeran las lágrimas y por fin asunto concluido. Alguna vez pensé que matarla sería la única cosa que me liberaría: hasta que en ese estúpido caso de en que uno de mis astutos colegas servidores de Némesis consiguió atraparla y meterle un cuchillo entre las costillas supe lo que era la furia asesina de verdad y el pánico. Supe que no soy capaz de sobrevivirla ni diez minutos.  
Sus compañeritos convirtieron la estación espacial de Gadnet en una ruina humeante y la salvaron antes de que yo lo hiciera. Podría haberlos detenido, pero no lo hice. Gadnet estaba también un poco obseso con ella, y más de una vez me preguntó por ella, por mi amor, y por los rituales de acoplamiento humanos. No me costó nada sumar dos mas dos de vapor, y me alegré cuando mataron al pervertido bastardo.  
No, la única forma de que me libere de esto es que la tenga o me maten, o ambas cosas en ese orden. Pero ahora no tengo ningún deber que me ate, y seamos realistas: tengo suficientes créditos en cuentas ocultas en Fantasy para no morirme de hambre: qué más tengo que hacer que cuidarla?  
Casi les pierdo la pista cuando se metieron al hotel: pero me bastó con quedarme cerca de la tienda favorita de Sable – Herrick's Gentlemen Wear, el posero bastardo no usa otra cosa – del área de los hoteles para pescar a un botones con bolsas de ropa y una blusa a rayas azules en el brazo. Si son tan predecibles.  
Los seguí, y ya sé en que habitación están: no es que un botones pueda olvidar una April con la ropa desgarrada tan rápido. Estoy furioso: según el botones tenía los hombros desnudos, la minifalda deshecha, se le veía todo el estómago y yo me lo perdí, me tuve que contentar con una foto suya en bikini tomada con lente medio borrosa por tantos años.  
Si, ya sé que tengo un doctorado en patetismo, gracias.  
Y ahora a medianoche sigo de guardia en el jardín del hotel.  
Quién demonios se atreve a tratar de matarlos, pienso en un segundo anacrónico. Mis colegas renegados y seres de vapor tenían muy claro que el que los tocaba se las veía conmigo, porque era mi prerrogativa acabar con ellos. Ahora me doy cuenta que deben de tener muchos más enemigos que yo, y seguramente varios más mortales. Pero algo me dice que esta vez es diferente, y a no ser que esté muy equivocado, lo que los hizo volar fue un arma de clasificación A del gobierno: un misil.  
No pueden ser tan jodidamente desagradecidos, verdad? Pero no es curioso que al día siguiente que April presenta su renuncia, tratan de matarla de inmediato?  
Sonrío. Estoy tan acostumbrado a tenerla a millones de parsecs de distancia, que el solo imaginarme que está allí cerca, durmiendo, me excita. Pero por lo que a mí respecta, tengo tantas posibilidades si está a medio millón de parsecs como a un metro. Qué saco con emocionarme? A no ser que la fuerce, nunca la tendré.  
Y es algo que tarde o temprano perderé la paciencia y la cordura y haré o moriré tratando: la deseo demasiado, todos lo sabemos.  
No llevo ni media hora allí sentado quieto junto a una fuente, con un Spacial Winchester que compré pesando en mi bolsillo, cuando los veo. Son dos grupos, y definitivamente van en serio: uniformados, cargados de armas y alta tecnología, uno por las escaleras de servicio y otro trepando la fachada en sombra, en el lado opuesto de la luna. Los van a asaltar desde los ventanales, y cuando retrocedan, se darán de manos en boca con los que viene por las escaleras. Son como seis por cada grupo, todos de similar contextura, lo que sugiere un grupo de soldados entrenados de larga data. Pero qué mierda está pasando acá? Sé que hablamos del Jinete Sable y sus invencibles Comisarios estrella, pero me inquieto. Son un Jinete Sable que debe haber pasado los últimos cinco años sentado escuchando discursos, un Colt que se la ha pasado llenándose de salsa barbecue, un Fireball que se ha metido todas las sustancias ilegales de la galaxia y una April curándose un agujero del porte de una pelota de ping pong en la cabeza: no son lo que solían ser: hace cinco años le hubiera deseado buenas noches no sólo a doce bastardos con rifles y tásers, sino que a medio ejército con tanques, también.  
Pero ahora... oh, qué demonios. Cojo mi rifle y subo detrás de los que van por la escalinata: al menos les arruinaré el elemento sorpresa. Y si muero como un héroe, quizá April me de un besito antes de que se me apaguen las luces. Incluso una mirada agradecida sería más que suficiente.  
Sexo sería mejor, pero en fin... podría conformarme con un baile caliente. Nunca he bailado con ella. Nunca he hecho nada de nada, okay.  
Subo la escalera, y no hago ni una pregunta: qué soy, el chico bueno? Venga ya, que se supone que hacen con fusiles de combate en un hotel a la una y media de la mañana, fiesta de disfraces?  
Le vuelo la columna a uno y la cabeza a otro antes de que siquiera se den cuenta que estoy entre ellos: hay un tercero al que acabo con su propio cuchillo antes de que un súbito pensamiento golpee mi cabeza: si Sable me encuentra entre sus atacantes, no es sólo lógico que piense que los dirijo y me decapite antes de un yo no estoy con ellos saaaaaa?  
Dios, que momento para dudar. En ese mismo segundo, uno de ellos me mete el cuchillo en un riñón y siento claramente cómo lo retuerce para hacer mis intestinos puré. Al menos el dolor me aclara la mente, y le meto mi cuchillo en la boca hasta que le separo las mandíbulas con un crujido. Sólo entonces me arranco el cuchillo y maldigo porque no ha sido buena idea: ahora me desangro a chorros. Subo corriendo tras los otros dos, patinando en mi propia sangre hasta el hall donde siento una batalla. Si se ven magníficos, los hijos de perra.  
Hay tres en el suelo: son obviamente humanos, porque sangran como cerdos. Hay otro que se retuerce, y otro con el cuello roto: Fireball está apoyado en la pared, aparentemente con algo roto, el rostro blanco de shock, pero Sable tiene a uno contra el piso, Colt acaba de dispararle al otro y April, que luchaba espalda a espalda con él le salta encima al tercero, lo aferra con una ferocidad que no le conozco, y con una llave de judo brutal le rompe el cuello.  
Diooos... es tan sexy.  
Se me debe de haber apagado la tele unos minutos, porque lo siguiente que veo es el techo. No. Me dispararon por la espalda. Aparentemente el tipo de la mandíbula descoyuntada logró arrastrase hasta acá arriba.  
Escucho a Sable interrogando al que dejó vivo, a Colt hablándole a Fireball, y luego.  
April está inclinada sobre mí. Está inclinada con las mejillas rojas, un verdugón en el cuello, y los ojos brillantes. Está jadeando, y siento su aroma cuando presiona mi hemorragia y me habla.  
Le susurro, pero ella me habla ansiosamente. Qué dice?  
-... haces aquí? Dios, estás desangrándote... Jessie! Mantente despierto, no te mueras!- me ordena, antes de acercar su cara a la mía.- Qué dices-  
- Mi amor.- susurro- Tenemos que dejar de vernos así.- y me desmayo.

La sensación de ligereza que siento cuando despierto me dice de inmediato que estamos en una nave, en vuelo interplanetario. April está sentada a mi derecha, con una pequeño e-shocker al costado, un jumpsuit gris y el pelo sujeto y mojado, el rostro adormilado. No puedo creer que la hayan dejado sola conmigo.  
Por otro lado, me duele la pierna izquierda como si me la hubieran electrocutado y estoy tan mareado que si respiro fuerte seguro que vomito. Supongo que lo más que puedo hacer es mirarla a mi gusto. Tal vez respirarle lascivamente.  
- Hola.- digo con voz temblorosa. April parpadea y me fija la mirada, intensamente.- Adónde me llevan? Prisión Espacial 9-  
- La prisión espacial 9 es para mujeres, Jessie-  
- Esperaba tener suerte-  
Veo un asomo de risa en sus ojos, pero luego se enfocan en mí.- Porqué te metiste-  
- Nunca me sale bien hacer el héroe, uh?- sonrío débilmente, moviendo la cabeza. Los dos recordamos claramente cuando nos vimos por primera vez, allá en el Cavalry Command, la academia, cuando unos estúpidos ladrones a caballo mutantes ( no me hagan entrar en detalles por favor) nos atacaron y uno le dio un latigazo en los tobillos que la derribó. Intenté llegar a tiempo a caballo, pero casi pierdo el equilibrio y me mato en un barranco demasiado empinado, y Sable llegó antes que yo y cortó el látigo, y ella se ocupó del jodido mutante.  
Luego me miraron, y yo huí, fucsia de vergüenza. Tan perdedor.  
- Estabas tratando de salvarnos?- noto el escepticismo.  
- Estaba tratando de salvarte a ti: por mí pueden hacer salchichas con los demás... y claro, como estaba coligado con ellos me partieron un riñón y me pegaron un balazo, totalmente friendly-  
- Jesse.- me dice secamente.- El riñón te lo salvaron con microcirugía y te pegaron tres balazos, uno en el plexo solar: si no hubiéramos contado con un cirujano competente no te salva ni Dios.- No sé que decir por un minuto. Luego, recupero el habla, y la miro fijamente.- Me salvaron-  
- Tú intentaste salvarnos.- April se encoge de hombros. – Además, el tercer tiro era para rematarte-  
- Y-  
- A Sable le dijeron que tú también eras uno de los blancos.- me dice April con voz serena. - QUÉ?-

PART NINE SABLE HOME ALONE

Aterrizamos en el Cavalry Command tras dos días: en Ramrod, hubiéramos cubierto la distancia en medio día, pero la ciencia y el arte de la navegación de grandes cruceros se ha perdido casi. Supongo que cuando implementen la tecnología de vapor, cambiará.  
El desértico planeta ha cambiado poco en su aspecto, pero mucho por dentro. La antigua academia ahora es sólo un puesto fronterizo ahora: y los amables indígenas con los que compartí todos mis años de academia casi han desaparecido, absorbidos por el crecimiento urbano. No esperaba que me doliese tanto, pero volver a aspirar el aroma del cacto y el desierto sin el familiar tambor de los sheeyenna es tan triste que me deja en silencio. April, que hizo parte de sus estudios en Yuma, es mucho más apegada al planeta capital: pero yo fui como un hijo para Búfalo Negro, el gran jefe indígena, y Toro Salvaje era un hermano para mí. Cuando Búfalo Negro falleció, supe que habrían problemas: Toro no tenía ni la mitad de buen sentido que su padre. Como era de esperarse, provocó disturbios, y cancelaron la reserva. Toro murió en una escaramuza, aunque no me pregunto si buscó la muerte a propósito: ahora, los orgullosos sheyennas son recepcionistas, botones y ayudas domésticas. Hace una generación, eran príncipes y princesas del desierto, reyes de sus tribus. Y ahora.  
Tal vez sólo esté proyectando mis propios sentimientos de inadecuación. Tal vez en una generación, sean felices.  
Jessie cojea a mi lado: Colt y Fireball no soportan la idea de que nos acompañe, pero lo que me dijo el soldado antes de morir- sí, era un soldado- es más que suficiente para que lo tolere aquí, con una camisa azul de Fireball que le queda pequeña y unos jeans míos que le quedan enormes, los brazos cruzados, mirando el planeta en donde nos conocimos con sus rasgados ojos entrecerrados y el aspecto más despreocupado que darse pueda. Está temblando de felicidad por estar cerca de April: lo sé. Pero me importa muy poco lo que piense.  
Lo que importa es que April no ha tenido ni un solo desvío de su carácter tras matar a esos soldados con las manos, y la tengo estrechamente vigilada cerca de Jessie: pero ella también está sonriendo.  
Dios, el dolor en mi corazón.  
Él no deja de mirarla, como si grabara cada segundo en una cámara mental, como si cada momento fuera su tesoro, y no me sorprendería nada que así fuera. Si hay algo que no le puedo negar es que April es el amor de su vida: no puedo culparlo por eso.  
- Qué hacemos aquí... exactamente?- pregunta con su usual desparpajo, las manos en las caderas, despreocupado como si hace dos días no hubiera sido un guiñapo sangriento. Lo miro, y siento que su beligerancia se atempera un poco: aunque no le guste, está agradecido de mí: no por haberlo salvado, no por haberlo traído, sino porque ha pasado más tiempo con April que en toda su vida en estos dos días, aunque lo hayamos mantenido a distancia.  
- Si lo que dijo ese soldado es cierto, el lugar para buscar pistas es éste.- le responde April sin mirarlo. Me mira a mí, y se coloca a mi lado cuando empezamos a caminar.  
Puedo sentir un palmazo de Colt atrás y no tengo que volverme para escucharlos.  
- Deja de mirarle el trasero, hijo de puta-  
- Perdona, vaquero, como yo no tuve tantos años cerca para hartarme de mirarla en la ducha y masturbarme con eso-  
- Yo... no... argh... te voy a matar-  
- Si deberías tener un grado en idiomas. Qué quieres? Que mire tu feo culo? Estás celoooosito, vaquero inculto-  
- Celoso tu abuela, si crees que algo que no sea una iguana te miraría dos veces-  
- Una iguana? Le dices así a tu esposa-  
- -  
- Estás bien?- Le pregunto a April con suavidad mientras caminamos por nuestra vieja alma mater. Le tomo la mano, que está tibia: cuando me mira, aunque puedo ver que hay muchos pensamientos tras su frente, sus ojos están calmados, sin sombra de esa falta de lucidez, ese brillo opaco que ya asocio con los episodios de la lesión. Cuando combatimos esa anoche...

Entiéndanme bien, no es que April sea la ingenua florecita de nuestro grupo: es soldado, es experta en artes marciales y maneja un rifle, un revólver y un vaporizador tan bien como yo ( y en una memorable ocasión, se bajó un renegado con una lámpara de cristales) Pero normalmente, a no ser que no fuera absolutamente necesario, no recurría a la fuerza, no la disfrutaba, y como todo verdadero artista marcial, utilizaba la violencia lo menos posible. Incluso muy rara vez aceptó tener wrestling matches con nosotros... principalmente porque en verdad su fuerza física era muy escasa: qué se podía esperar con cincuenta kilos de mujercita y la mitad en el pelo... Esa noche, April disfrutó matar, lo sé. Vi su rostro cuando le rompió el cuello a ese soldado, y había tanta ira, tanto placer y tanta rabia que me asusté: era irreconocible. Casi juraría que hubo un momento en que me miró y no me reconoció.  
Pero no puedo preguntárselo. No quiero. No quiero verla turbarse. Ya pasará, dijo el médico: pasará. Por ahora, lo único que importa es que estemos a salvo, y lejos de Jessie.

La Academia ya no existe como tal: ahora está en Yuma, y el destacamento aquí es igual a cualquier otro en la Nueva Frontera. Se han perdido muchas cosas con ello: ahora los agentes entrenan y estudian cerca de sus familias, en un lugar civilizado con riesgos mínimos y total control de la situación, en un mundo de alta tecnología en donde la política está a la orden del día y la teoría de la ley importa mucho más que la ética o el sentido de la Nueva Frontera. Ya no entrenan a sheriffs acostumbrados a tomar sus propias decisiones y a arriesgar todo por sus convicciones, sino a pequeños leguleyos expertos en burocracia.  
Supongo que es un punto de vista anticuado, pero somos reliquias, no?

Me hace sonreír el que reconozca fácilmente, aún hoy, a los tres guardias del fuerte: son ex compañeros míos. Ellos también nos reconocieron de inmediato, a pesar de que veníamos en una nave particular propiedad de Fireball: supongo que aún tras tanto tiempo el pilotaje de Fireball es inconfundible para los chicos del radar. - Yuhuu! Star Sheriffs, Número Uno!- nos gritan en cuanto nos ven. Casi siento a Jessie poner los ojos en blanco, pero no me importa cuando los abrazan y saludan, entusiastas ex compañeros y aprendices. Pronto hay una multitud de ex cadetes en la entrada y es una confusión de abrazos y besos, los más jóvenes mirándonos boquiabiertos de asombro. Mi único temor es que haya alguien de la generación de Jessie que lo reconozca, porque entonces sí va a arder Troya. Pero entre tantos saludos, también me apena que no haya nadie que se alegre de verlo a él, lo abrace o lo bese, mientras se mantiene un poco aparte, con su usual cara de resentido y a la vez de desprecio.  
Tú podrías tenido esto, Jessie, pero elegiste otra cosa: así que no te quejes.  
Y entre todos estos ex compañeros, colegas, hermanos, es que siento la angustia atenazarme. No puede ser que lo que dijo ese soldado antes de morir sea cierto. Tiene que ser una mentira, un error: porque no puede ser que nuestro propio gobierno.  
"... los quiere muertos, a ustedes cuatro y a Jessie Blue... y los quiere muertos ya aunque tenga que volar la mitad de la Nueva Frontera... es por"  
" Porqué? Qué hicimos? Porqué nos quieren muertos"  
" ... los van a encontrar y les van a decir la verdad sobre... sobre ellos... ustedes saben la verdad"  
Vómito de sangre: muerte: ojos vacíos. Maldita sea. Me duele, y siento rabia pero a la vez estoy profundamente afectado. Seguramente era una mentira: el gobierno podría habernos matado en cualquier ocasión, años ha. Porqué ahora? Qué verdad podríamos saber nosotros, que nadie más?  
- Sable.- escucho una voz que conozco y que amo profundamente.- Bienvenido a casa, hijo.-

COLT IGUANA GET TO KNOW YOU

April y Sable se le cuelgan al General Halcón Blanco: si ya era un viejo en la guerra, ahora debería estar senil, pero parece como si los años no le hubieran pasado. Fireball y yo lo conocemos muy bien: él nos dio nuestro pseudo entrenamiento militar de seis semanas para que nos dejaran pilotar Ramrod al comienzo de la guerra, y tuvo una paciencia angelical con nuestra flojera y nuestras bocas flojas. Halcón Blanco es sheyenne puro: y normalmente tiene la cara de póker de su tribu, si no fuera porque aparte de entrenarnos a nosotros, entrenó a April y muy especialmente a Sable, y se le abraza como a un hijo, tan a punto de reventar de orgullo y de afecto que el viejo me hace sonreír. Aunque me pregunto si no será difícil para Sable vivir con esas expectativas de tanta gente sobre su cabeza. A mí me volvería loco, pero él lo hace parecer fácil.  
Luego se voltea, y mira a Jessie. Jessie está cambiado, y el pelo negro lo hace totalmente diferente: yo me tardé un rato en reconocerlo cuando lo vi. Pero el viejo, que también entrenó a Jessie – en esa memorable ocasión que nos atacó con esos cuatreros en saltadores celestiales, Jessie se lanzó contra él e hizo dos líneas de tiro casi rozándolo, y el viejo no se movió: se quedó mirándolo fijo, y Jessie pasó de largo sin matarlo- lo mira a la cara y sé que lo reconoce de inmediato. Jessie se tensa: debe ser humillante tener exactamente la misma formación, y que a Sable lo reciban como al mesías y a él se lo queden mirando como a una iguana.  
Bueno, Jessie es mucho peor que una iguana. Es una maldita víbora.  
- Hola, Jesse.- dice Halcón Blanco con mucha serenidad.- Me alegra ver que estás vivo y a salvo-  
Por un minuto creo que Jesse va dar media vuelta, o que se mostrará avergonzado, de alguna forma, pero se limita a mirarlo a la cara, con toda desvergüenza.  
- Hola, General.- dice, como si fuera su hijo favorito. Oooh, le pegaría.  
- Pasen, por favor: La academia de Westmine siempre está feliz de recibirlos.- continúa Halcón Blanco, haciéndonos pasar, aunque la verdad ninguno de nosotros es un militar ya.- Me da mucho gusto verlos, aunque algo me dice que no vinieron sólo de visita a este perdido rincón de la galaxia-  
Sable asiente, mirándolo serio: ellos dos se entienden muy bien.  
- No, General, agradable como es verlo a usted y a la Academia, necesitamos su consejo.-

Sigo pensando que Jessie no debería estar aquí: el único sitio adecuado para él es tres metros bajo tierra. Me da naúseas verlo sentado con desparpajo sorbiendo café al lado de April, mirándola con descaro, mientras ella intenta no sentirse afectada por ello y falla, aún mientras el General habla. No me sorprende que Sable le cuente todo a Halcón Blanco, excepto el tiro de April: - Ha habido... escaramuzas. O desastres, si te soy sincero.- dice Halcón Blanco, su largo pelo aún trenzado con abalorios aunque es prístino como nieve cayéndole en los hombros, sus manos y brazos aún fuertes y vigorosos cuando manipula un control y nos muestra en una pantalla en la pared unos mapas interestelares.- Se han estado perdiendo cargueros en la zona cerca de la Victory' Star-  
La Victory Star. Así le llamaron a la zona en donde estuvo primero Clavell y luego el Nth Grade, el planeta renegado: cuando lo hicimos explotar... y yo no entiendo mucho de esas cosas, Sable me lo explicó con dibujitos... la explosión se achicó y formo una estrella nueva. - Y enviaron a varios grupos de A-Plants, pero ninguno volvió. Finalmente mandaron el HMS Monarch Supreme a investigar, y se quedó varado allí... tuvo que ir una fuerza de rescate. Aparentemente algo pasa, pero lo han callado todo lo que han podido. –  
- Y la tripulación del Monarch?- pregunta Fireball, que tiene amigos allí. El Monarch fue la única nave de guerra " particular" que participó contra los seres de vapor: es un enorme y anticuado crucero, la nave particular del Rey Jared de Yuma, la única monarquía de la galaxia, el padre de Randolph. Pasó a la flota tras la guerra: se hizo remozar, pero debe de ser uno de los pocos cruceros que quedan en funciones. Yo le tenía cariño a ese viejo... era tan cabezón.  
- La tienen en cuarentena. Nadie sabe qué está pasando, Sable, pero es algo grande: movilizaron todas las fuerzas cercanas, están en alerta amarilla. –  
- No serán seres de vapor renegados con una nueva ofensiva?- pregunto, tratando de no sonar esperanzado.  
- No seas tarado, vaquero.- me suelta Jessie, mirándome por sobre sus brazos cruzados, sobresaltándonos: no había dicho una palabra.- Los seres de vapor ya no tienen ni caudillos ni armas, y se han mezclado bien en los planetas fronterizos: no tienen porqué intentar nada semejante. Si tu gobierno pretende hacerles pagar a ellos su incompetencia, pues podrían haberlos fusilado en vez de empezar con todo ese discurso de integración-  
- Claro, como son unos pobres nenes-  
- La mayoría son mejor gente que tú-  
- No me compares con unos mugrosos seres de vapor-  
- Tsk, tsk, ya nos pusimos racistas? No era que paz e integración para los pobres refugiados? No, si los seres de vapor son mejores que los seres humanos... más estúpidos pero mejores.- Sable evita que le salte encima a Jessie.- Tienes alguna idea de porqué podían querer matarnos en relación a eso, General-  
- Tiene que haber alguna relación.- dice el anciano sheyenne, mirando a Jessie.- Algo que los cinco compartan, y que sea motivo suficiente. Pero son dos cosas tan extrañas que tienen que estar relacionadas, Sable. La verdad yo pensé que los llamarían al servicio activo para que fueran a investigar, ustedes conocen esa área mejor que nadie: pero nunca pensé que podían tratar...- mueve la cabeza.- Los tiempos son oscuros cuando el pago del heroísmo es éste, hijo mío-  
- No decían que la virtud era su propia recompensa? Pues ya ven...- Jessie sonríe beatíficamente. Yo quiero pegarle.

- Qué crees que deberíamos hacer, Gran Jefe?- le pregunto luego. Halcón Blanco nos ofreció techo y comida por unos días, ocultos aquí, incluso a Jessie y sin preguntar: tanto confían en el criterio de Sable. Fireball fue a saludar a unos amigos, April se tomó su calmante y está durmiendo, Jessie está recorriendo el patio al atardecer – si me imagino que tendrá lindos recuerdos, el muy imbécil- y Sable y yo aprovechamos las instalaciones para tomar una buena ducha, una afeitada y un rato de descanso. Es bueno sentirte seguro en un lugar; sé perfectamente que este sea tal vez el lugar más seguro del universo para nosotros hoy.

Los dos estamos desnudos, charlando en nuestras respectivas duchas. Sable solía ser ridículamente pudoroso, pero el primer paso a nuestra intimidad fue en la época en que yo aún no me convencía de la incompatibilidad del estilo comando con la vida militar, y... digamos que me atrapé la mejor parte de mí mismo en el cierre de vacío de mi exoarmadura. Sable me encontró revolcándome y rezando por morirme en el vestidor, ya que la presión no es muy diferente a la de una puerta de hangar, y requiere un complicado juego de tirones, presionar botones y soltar ganchos quitártelo: todo eso para que no haya una posibilidad de que se te suelte accidentalmente en el espacio, pero lo hace imposible de sacar a menos que estés de pie, y sereno. Estuve meses orinando sentado. Sable no le contó a nadie, pero después de eso, ya no podía tener vergüenza con él. A él le costó más, pero ahora mientras se lava el pelo y lo enjuga bajo el chorro de la ducha desnudo a unos pasos, está relajado y pensativo, y sé lo que me va a decir antes de hablar.  
- No estoy muy seguro. Creo que lo mejor será dejarte aquí con April e irme con Jessie y Fireball a la estación Skull: es la más cercana a la zona, y allí solía tener amigos que podrían decirnos algo más-  
- Crees que ambas cosas estén relacionadas-  
- Sí.- Sable corta el agua.- Lo creo. Creo que allí hay algo que no quieren que se sepa, pero que nosotros sabríamos lo que es sólo con mirarlo. Así que, voy a mirar-  
- Quiero ir contigo, Sable-  
- No quiero llevar a April, y no quiero dejarla aquí sola-  
- Ella también querrá ir.- corto el agua yo y empiezo a secarme vigorosamente.- Dónde va a estar más segura que con nosotros-  
- No me siento confortable con tenerla junto a Jessie. Dos días acá vaya y pase, pero diez días de viaje, y como está-  
- Pero si ni se han hablado. Yo los vigilo. Además, recuerda que empezaron por ella: y no sé cuánto tiempo estaríamos seguros acá: tarde o temprano alguien abrirá la jeta. Y si atacan toda la Academia? Y si mueren inocentes por que estamos acá? Prefiero que nos mantengamos juntos-  
Sable suspira.- Tienes razón, pero no tiene porqué gustarme. Y no me atrevo a dejar a Jessie acá: si hay una avispa en la habitación me gusta verla. Además, seguro que encontraría como seguirnos-  
- Jessie no se nos va a despegar hasta que lo matemos, y lo sabes-  
- Sí.- dijo Sable con súbita acidez. – Y si hace un solo movimiento en falso, eso es lo que voy a hacer.-

FIREBALL No voy a negar que me apena un poco el que yo haya pasado seis semanas acá y tenga amigos que ir a saludar y que Sable y April hayan pasado casi cinco años cada uno y no tengan nadie: pero era de esperarse de ambos. Sable era el primero de su clase cortés y formal, pero lo molestaban mucho de chico por ser tan correcto, y de mayor, le temían demasiado: me imagino que después de que pegó el estirón, y de que lo vieron en esgrima, les entró el pánico, porque no hay nadie en la Nueva Frontera, tal vez excepto su padre, que pueda enfrentarse a Sable con una espada en la mano y salir vivo. Y April, que era tímida, estaba aislada por su amor a los circuitos y a los objetos inanimados no menos que por el handicap de ser hija de uno de los más importantes pero menos populares jefes de la confederación: no es sorprendente que hayan roto todos los récords, si no hacían nada más que estudiar.  
Yo la habría pasado de maravilla, y Colt también: los dos somos sociables, conservamos todas las amistades que hacemos, y tenemos listines de teléfonos interminables: para nosotros fue un shock darnos cuenta que ellos no tenían amigos: que en verdad, nosotros fuimos sus primeros amigos. Tal vez los únicos a los que les permitieron acercarse lo suficiente para conocerlos, y una vez que conocimos a ese par de tiesos hijos de puta, cómo no íbamos a quererlos?

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que nos dijo ese soldado. Me enfurece por mí, pero no puedo ni imaginarme cómo lo están pasando ellos. Entiéndame: yo nunca fui un verdadero militar, a pesar de mi entrenamiento de seis semanas, mi ID Goldstar, o mis años en Ramrod: Ramrod no era una unidad regular, y ni yo ni Colt nunca aprendimos a pensar como pensaban ellos. Nosotros cobrábamos nuestro cheque, comíamos, luchábamos, y usábamos nuestras habilidades vendiéndoselas al gobierno con tal de seguir junto a ellos. Pero los dos le han dado sus vidas a la Nueva Frontera: los dos lucharon con sus mentes y almas, usaron hasta el último vestigio de su energía y su capacidad, fueron más allá de ser necesario, y dieron todo lo que tenían por ganar la guerra: si no hubiera sido por la guerra, estoy seguro que Sable estaría tocando la gaita y criando principitos en su querida Scotia y que April estaría navegando y esquiando entre los lagos, mares y montañas de Calandra, ese planeta azul que tanto ama y que apenas debe de recordar ya. Cómo deben sentirse, después de haber dado tanto, que unos políticos descriteriados hayan decidido que tienen que morir?  
Supongo que es gracias a nosotros que no dicen " si, señor" y se pegan un tiro. Ese entrenamiento militar, jawolh.  
Me pregunto si se cuestionan, o si les pegamos suficiente rebeldía para enfurecerse. Pero sé que Sable no descansará hasta que averigüe la verdad, y hasta entonces, yo estaré bien pegadito a su costado, vigilando sus lados mientras Colt vigila nuestras espaldas y April y él intentan descifrar el misterio. Después de todo, no hay mejor lugar para mí en la nueva Frontera, y no querría otro.  
... aunque me pregunto qué vamos a hacer con Jesse.  
- Fireball, que gusto verte... aunque perdona, es Kenji, no?- Curt Maxwell me enseñó todo lo que sabía de salto hiperespacial en dos semanas, y me da gusto abrazarlo: es increíble como ha pasado el tiempo, cuando lo conocí era un tipo joven y ahora es un cincuentón con barba y canas. Él y los dos que me enseñaron mecánica básica militar, y el que me enseñó la etiqueta básica y los usos y términos adecuados – Ryo, Terence y Bud.- me esperan con cervezas en un pequeño comedor: Colt se unirá a nosotros luego, seguro.  
- Fireball está bien.- les digo sonriendo. Nunca me acostumbraré de nuevo a Kenji, seguro. Si ya ni me acuerdo del kanji.  
- Viejo, esperábamos verlos. Desde que empezaron a llegar esos reportes de la base Skull, y empezaron a desaparecer cargueros, que esperábamos que los mandaran llamar: los A-plants caen como moscas, y la verdad, después de que perdimos a Dusty Fleming y a Henry Willis allí-  
- Dusty? – Malas noticias: viejo amigo de Colt, coterráneo suyo. Era uno de los más antiguos y más desobedientes Star Sheriffs, pero era maravillosamente bueno en su trabajo.- Dusty y Henry? Pero cuántos Star Sheriffs quedan?- pregunto, sintiendo la conocida angustia. De antes de la guerra, no habían muchos, y la guerra los diezmó. - No creo que lleguemos a la centena.- me dice Ryo, un musculoso pelirrojo de Rejkavic.- Los seres de vapor mataron a muchos, y otros se retiraron, como ustedes. Y no hay cálculos oficiales, pero asumimos que esa cosa en la Victory Star se ha comido al menos quince cargueros, diez patrullas A-Plant, seis balandros del gobierno, a Dusty y a Henry, y al Monarca Supremo, que fue lo único que devolvió... aunque dicen que la tripulación volvió loca de remate. También dicen que les sacaron entre histeria que la estación Skull está vacía y abandonada ahora-  
- Abandonada? Pero...- me quedo boquiabierto.- Si al menos vivía mil colonos allí, más el personal del ejército-  
La estación Skull se instaló en el pedazo más grande que quedó de Clavell, al que le quedó algo de atmósfera, y que era más o menos del porte de un condado. El resto de la zona cerca de la Victory Star, que les da algo de calor y gravedad, está sembrado de asteroides, y es muy difícil navegar allí, con los sensores a ciegas: tienes que ser muy buen piloto, aunque era ideal para perder cazas enemigos en los últimos días de la guerra. Lo llaman Dead Sea, pero hay que atravesarlo para llegar a la estación: nosotros éramos los únicos que pudimos meter un crucero por allí: quien haya metido el Monarca Supremo, que es apenas más pequeño que Ramrod, tiene que ser un piloto increíble.  
- Quién capitaneó el Monarch Supreme?- pregunto, con temor de escuchar un nombre conocido.  
- Roy Phillips Riley. Lo conocías? Era general del Rey Randolph, él-  
Casi suelto la risa, bastante amarga. Que si conocía a Roy? Demonios, que si lo conocía?  
En una memorable ocasión, le puse una pistola en la boca. Es adorable: el príncipe loco por April y el único tipo que le rompió el corazón, trabajando juntos. Si falta Jessie y cartilla completa... No puedo evitar pensar que por muy mala forma que haya sido ésa de acabar una carrera militar brillante, Roy se merecía justamente eso.  
- Sí.- sonrío.- Digamos que nos hemos visto-  
- Él era uno de los pocos que quedaban de los que lucharon con ustedes, junto con Lady Madarien y el general Svenson. Las cosas andan mal en el ejército, al menos para los viejos Star Sheriffs.- dijo Curt, acariciándose el mentón.  
Golpean la puerta: es Colt. Cuando entra y se sienta, recién duchado y más joven que nunca con sus jeans y su trademark camisa blanca, hay otra ronda de abrazos y brindis. Se supone que no se permite alcohol en las bases del ejército, pero si eso fuera cierto, la mitad de los soldados habrían desertado mucho antes.  
- Y la comandante April? Perdón, la almirante-  
- Ella renunció, Curt, ya no es militar.- miro a Colt inquisitivamente.  
Por sus caras es como si les hubiera dicho que la Virgen María ya no es virgen.  
- Pasé a verla, duerme como un bebé - me dice con una mirada de ternura.- Estuvo en el hospital, así que está delicada aún.- les explica a Curt y a los demás con discreción, y puedo ver la misma ternura en sus ojos. Si Sable era para ellos un modelo y una héroe, April era para ellos un símbolo, un ideal conmovedor. Apenas se atrevían a mirarla a la cara: para ellos era un ángel venido del mismo cielo, Si hubieran sabido como la trató Roy, lo habrían hecho pedacitos. - Fireball.- me pregunta Curt, muy serio.- Planean ir a la zona, verdad-  
Me conmueve que ni siquiera se pregunte si tenemos derecho a hacerlo, o si será sabio que lo hagamos si el Monarca Supremo volvió así y el resto no volvió. Aún somos invencibles para ellos: aún nos miran como si bastara con que lo decidiéramos para arrebatarle a los seres de vapor un planeta, hacer retroceder las líneas enemigas, rescatar un prisionero, desenmascarar una conspiración, pacificar un sitio: lo hicimos tantas veces en la guerra, y siempre volvíamos a salvo, heridos, pateados o agotados, pero volvíamos vivos. En teoría no éramos más que otra unidad de patrulla de Star Sheriffs, pero la verdad éramos los arregla-líos oficiales en la guerra: cada vez que algo era muy difícil, confuso o complejo, nos enviaban a nosotros. Y jamás fallamos.  
Ellos creían en nosotros a patas juntas: nosotros mismos creíamos en nosotros y nuestra leyenda a patas juntas. Llegamos a ser tan creídos que una vez que una unidad renegada atacó Durango durante un concierto de Scrape, les mandamos una señal de que no se preocuparan, que siguieran con su concierto, sintonizamos la música, les abrimos un canal para que nos escucharan y nos vieran luchar, y volvimos antes de tres canciones. Casi nos comieron vivos en el comando por la falta de seriedad de ser filmados bailando tras nuestra victoria y saludando mientras Scrape cantaba everybody one, everybody two, everybody three... en la cabina.  
Y qué demonios. Aún creo en Sable. Si él dice que vamos a forzar las puertas del infierno, yo buscaré los guantes de asbesto, y allá vamos.

APRIL Porqué matarnos? Qué puede haber allí que no quieren que nosotros, específicamente nosotros, no veamos?  
Me cedieron una habitación pequeña y confortable, muy parecida a mi habitación de estudiante: por un minuto me siento de regreso en esos años, en que me sentía sola y diferente. Pero todo ha cambiado: ahora soy una mujer, y sé, de un modo que es casi extrasensorial, que Sable debe de estar consultando mapas, que seguramente Colt y Fireball están saludando a sus amigos y que Jessie.  
Es tan extraño. No puedo saber qué estará haciendo Jessie. Nunca pude. Es tan impredecible como un tornado, tan exacto como un escalpelo. Excepto Clavell, nunca mató indiscriminadamente, sino sólo como un paso en sus objetivos. Pero era inmisericorde y despiadado cuando hacía falta, y nunca se paró en barras ante torturar, asesinar, destruir. Porqué pienso en él ahora? Porqué pueden querer matarlo a él? Es cierto que ya no tiene ningún valor para ellos ahora que les entregó la tecnología de vapor: pero porqué soltarlo y luego matarlo? Porqué él y nosotros?  
Qué conexión tenemos?  
Tengo que dejar de pensar o me volveré loca. He dormido al menos dos horas, porque me siento refrescada y clara. Me visto rápidamente y me dirijo a la antigua sala de mapeo: allí tiene que estar todo lo necesario para llegar al Dead Sea, aunque la verdad no es que necesite mirarlo... me sé esas coordenadas con los ojos cerrados. Aunque ser arrogante es lo más peligroso que hay.  
Esta siempre fue mi habilidad: ser el doble o triple seguro que necesitábamos, juntar data, revisar, revisar, ordenar, clasificar. Con la habilidad de Sable para ver la gran escena y yo con mi manía por los detalles, lográbamos deducir y desenredar madejas de planes de Nemesis, de Jessie y de quien fuera: y ahora quiero verlo para dejar de pensar sola, para que pensemos juntos como antes.  
Porque aún me cuesta creer que nuestra propia confederación nos esté tratando de matar. Porqué? Yo era única que quedaba dentro, y acababa de irme. Porqué temernos? Porqué matarnos? Hubiéramos obedecido órdenes, aún, de silencio o secreto. Qué demonios está pasando acá?

Sable está balanceándose en las patas de la silla, unos mapas en el regazo, un montón de viejos reportes haciendo pilas frente a él y un viejo almanaque en la mano cuando entro a la sala de mapeo. Me mira, y sonríe: sé que quiere hablar conmigo, discutir esto, pero no quería despertarme.  
Me siento frente a él en la penumbra de la sala, la lámpara de lectura fija entre ambos haciendo relucir sus ojos color pizarra.  
- Conseguí una conexión.- me dice con una insinuación de sonrisa en sus ojos. Su mentecita ya se ha lucido, y lleva acá cuánto, tres horas? Lo miro con mi admiración habitual: Sable podría haberse alimentado de nuestra admiración en la guerra si hubiera querido. Y creo que excepto esa única vez que lo capturaron y se lo llevaron a Meltheus cuando estábamos averiguando qué le estaban haciendo a las Destrobeast, nunca entré en pánico. Pero con él éramos invencibles: sin él.  
- Qué encontraste-  
- El Monarca era el único equipado con la nueva tecnología de Jessie: el resto eran todas naves muy pequeñas, y que saltaban al hiperespacio a través de la velocidad, no de la materia de vapor-  
- Eso no explica lo que le pasó a los tripulantes- pregunto, y tomo la lista. Un momento después, me quedo boquiabierta al leer el nombre del capitán: mi primer y único novio. No lo puedo creer.  
Cabello rubio ceniza, y ojos verdes como el veneno. Mi primer amor.  
- Roy...- musito, desconcertada. Miro a Sable, y me doy cuenta que no quería decírmelo, pero no tenías más remedio. Añado, luego, mirándolo fijamente.- El Comandante... el General te dio acceso a sus archivos clasificados-  
- Sí. Puedes mirarlos cuanto gustes. Pero...- su ceño se frunce.- Crees que sea posible ponerle la tecnología de vapor a la nave de Fireball-  
Lo miro a la cara. Él sabe lo que me está pidiendo: que trabaje con Jessie. Y no quiero hacerlo, pero el monopolio de esa tecnología la tiene ahora el gobierno: si no él, quién? - Se puede, con los insumos apropiados... y con su ayuda.- digo, tratando de mantener la voz serena.- Deseas que lo haga-  
- No, no lo deseo, pero no sé que más podemos hacer antes de ir allá.- me dice con franqueza, estirándose para tomar mi mano. La aprieta, y nos miramos.  
- Cuánto tiempo me das-  
- Dos días-  
- Es poco-  
Me sonríe.- hemos salvado al Universo, y en menos tiempo-  
- Cuando éramos jóvenes. Ahora somos unos abuelitos-  
- No seas tarada-  
- Llevarás a Jessie-  
- Sí. Lo necesitamos para que opere su tecnología.- suspira Sable.  
- Crees de veras que nos estén tratando de matar?- susurro yo.  
- Hace cinco años, te habría dicho que no. Ahora, si soltaron a Jessie... creo que son capaces de todo-  
- Y qué ganaremos con saber porqué, Sable-  
- Nada, tal vez.- me dice suavemente, acariciando mi mano.- O todo... no lo sé, April. Pero luego, buscaremos un lugar seguro, y nos quedaremos allí-  
- Crees que exista un lugar seguro-  
- Tiene que existir uno, y te prometo que no dejaré que nada nos suceda.- me dice con su voz habitual, la voz del Jinete Sable. Toma mi mano y la atrae a él para besarla, y mirarme a los ojos. Sus ojos son como dos pozos de plata y zafiro, como el cielo en una noche de verano: gris oscuro y azul, el color del cobalto. Está preocupado, pero decidido: y como siempre, él no quiere que yo sólo obedezca, sino que le gusta que ponga todas las objeciones que se me ocurran, para asegurarse de que ha pensado en todo.  
Ya no tengo porqué obedecerlo: y también sé que si a cualquiera de nosotros le pidiera la cabeza de alguien le preguntaríamos si la quiere con limón y sal. Pavlov y amor, supongo. - Pero Robin... la casa de Fireball... tu cargo y tu castillo-  
- Encontraremos la forma. Pero estaremos a salvo, y juntos.- me dice con voz firme.- Me crees-  
En la penumbra, su cabello parece plata líquida. Cuando besa mi mano, y me pierdo en sus ojos, sé que me cumplirá esta promesa aunque sea lo último que haga. Creo lo mismo que creyó cada ser humano de la galaxia hace diez años a patas juntas: que el Jinete Sable nos salvaría a todos. Y entonces lo dejo con los mapas, porque si me quedo, sé que acabaré por decirle cuánto lo quiero y besarlo.

JESSIE Es sorprendente volver a encontrarla allí, de pie frente a ese pequeño espejo en el pasillo trasero del salón principal, arreglándose el pelo con el mismo gesto que hace diez años. La imagen es tan surrealista que me hace sonreír, sentado en la sombra: no creo que me haya visto. Quién dijo que el pasado no vuelve? Aquí estoy, sentado en uno de esos mismos barriles viejos contra los que me arrojó: quizá el mismo que me dejó una pequeña cicatriz en la clavícula, con un clavo oxidado. La miro allí, en silencio, y la recuerdo como era hace diez años: llevaba un vestido rosado de seda con vuelos blancos en los hombros y una enagua de encaje blanco asomando debajo, guantes blancos altos, el pelo suelto adornado con dos pequeñas rosas de tela sujetándole el cabello en las sienes, zapatos color cereza de correa y el galón de los Star Sheriffs sobre el escote, que era muy redondo y decente. Y aros largos, de plata con gemas rosadas. Lo sé, porque me quedé con uno en el forcejeo y aún lo tengo.  
Hace diez años, tenía la cara más redonda, tenía el busto más pronunciado y más formas de niña: tenía las mejillas rosadas aún, y un gesto mucho más inocente. Sin embargo, había en sus ojos la sombra de la mujer que veo hoy, y de la que me enamoré.  
Mi amor no ha cambiado con los años: si algo, ha crecido, aparte de agriarse y mezclarse con deseo y amargura. No me enamoré de esa jovencita soldado, sino de la mujer que sería un día: lo comprendo ahora con claridad. La guerra no le quitó nada que yo amara, sino que fue desnudándola, como una vela al consumirse da luz más hermosa. Y ante mis ojos, fue cambiando, hasta ser la imagen exacta de lo que yo sentía en mi corazón.  
Ahora no lleva un traje de fiesta: lleva unos pantalones flojos grises, con una camiseta de la misma tela, de un blanco invierno que acentúa su palidez. Las zapatillas de caña aprietan sus tobillos, y la casaca gruesa que la protege me esconde su cintura: pero cuando levanta los brazos para atarse el cabello, que está más claro que antes y más lacio, y que ahora usa hasta la cintura y no tan largo como antes, la tela de su camiseta se tensa y enseña sus senos más pequeños por lo delgada que está, la finura de su cuello. Extraño a la niña atlética y saludable: amo a esta mujer que acaba de salir del hospital y que parece una figura de cera. La miro, me lleno los ojos a placer de ella, un lujo que jamás tuve. Me gustaría prolongar este momento para siempre.  
- Wow. Deja vu.- dice ella, y me doy cuenta que ha sentido mi respiración.  
- Aquí nos conocimos.- digo, bajándome de mi percha. April me mira mientras acaba de levantarse el pelo en un moño en la nuca, y se gira para mirarme.  
- Aquí me atacaste: nos conocimos en el gimnasio-  
- No. Allí no sabías ni mi nombre. Me conociste aquí, cuando me miraste a los ojos y me mandaste a freír espárragos.- agrego, con una risa. Pero ella no sonríe.  
- No pretendía humillarte. Pero me atacaste.- dice al fin, muy bajo. Es lo más cercano a una disculpa que le he oído.  
- Era tan repulsivo? Tanto te costaba darme una oportunidad? Un par de bailes?- le pregunto dulcemente.  
- No era bailar lo que querías.- me suelta con aspereza, y no puedo evitar sonreír recordando mi juvenil ardor.  
- No, es cierto...- le sonrío, y la veo sonreírme casi sin querer.- Me dijiste que te sentías muy halagada y apenada, pero que no tenías tiempo para romances. –  
- No lo tenía. Y acababa de salir de una relación muy mala: no estaba buscando otra, precisamente-  
- QUÉ? Quién? Cómo?- barboto. Un novio? Tuvo un novio antes? Los celos me comen. Vive, quién demonios?!- No sería Randolph-  
- Jessie, si haces un número de celos creo que me reiré en tu cara-  
- Celos? No.- miento.- Y acaso tú no estuviste celosa una vez de mí-  
- Qué-  
- Krista. No te pusiste celosa? Pensaste que te había olvidado-  
Me mira, con franca exasperación.- No seas absurdo-  
- Claaaaro. Y tenías que infiltrarte justamente tú, y tenías que conocerla... porqué no se infiltraron ellos, que podrían haberla seducido al lado del bien-  
- Te voy a decir lo mismo que les dije a ellos: ella ya tenía suficientes problemas con hombres.- me suelta, antes de bajar la mirada, entristecida.- Alguna vez supiste algo más de Krista, Jessie?- me pregunta de pronto, volviéndose a mí. La miro fijamente. No puedo creer que aún tras tantos años le importe.  
Krista era la hija del jefe sindical de los mineros de Rejavik. Cuando conquistamos el planeta, los miserables hijos de puta muertos de hambre se negaron a trabajar para nosotros, incluso cuando empezamos a masacrarlos. Némesis me encargó que me ocupara del asunto: su gente sólo dejaba cadáveres. Identifiqué a la chica, y arreglé un accidente en su automóvil e hice de héroe rescatador. Hice tan bien el numerito de pobre y malentendido antihéroe, esperando a ser redimido por el amor, que Krista se fue a la cama conmigo esa misma noche y al día siguiente ya estaba convenciendo a los mineros. Las cosas funcionaron de maravilla por meses... aunque yo estaba harto de ella: se me entregó de un modo tan idólatra, tan enfermizo, que acabó por serme repulsiva: como, me imagino, le era yo a April.

Tuve el sobresalto de mi vida cuando me enteré que April se había infiltrado, se había hecho amiga de Krista y había penetrado nuestras bases: su habilidad nunca dejaba de encantarme. Y eso que para mí era perfectamente reconocible con un moño alto, una falda con diseños go go y lentes: pero a los seres de vapor se les dificulta reconocer humanos y a veces llegaban a hacer las cosas en su misma nariz sin que los reconocieran. Supongo que dado a la enorme cantidad de colores de pelo y complexión que hay entre los seres de vapor, todo el espectro, nuestras escasas posibilidades de tonos de piel y pelo nos hacían confusos. Sin contar que no fue hasta que me conocieron a mí que no se dieron cuenta que nuestras ropas no eran invariables...

Llegué justo a tiempo para atravesarle la mano a Krista de un disparo cuando ella descubrió a April y casi le mete un balazo: me di el gusto de observarlas juntas, a Krista incrédula, a April tratando de salvar a la que acababa de tratar de matarla, y le dije a Krista quién era a April, y cuánto la amaba. Krista enloqueció, gritó y lloró: a mí me importaba muy poco: me lancé a atrapar a April. Ella intentó arrastrarla para salvarla, y entonces todo voló por los aires cuando sus descriteriados compañeritos hicieron saltar la base para entrar a buscarla. Traté de protegerla, pero ella cubrió a Krista con su cuerpo, y yo a ambas: cuando volví en mí, estaba solo, y apenas tuve tiempo de escapar antes de que me atraparan.  
- No. Nunca. Supongo que murió en esa batalla y no quedó nada para enterrar.- le digo sin piedad. Los ojos de April se cierran un momento, como si lo temiera, y luego me mira con dolor en ellos.  
- Aún guardo la bufanda celeste que me regaló-  
- Por Dios, April. A mí me regaló un juego de ropa interior suyo, pero te aseguro que lo usé de tomaollas hace mucho-  
- Porqué la lastimaste, Jessie? Ella no se merecía lo que le hiciste-  
- Nadie se merece esas cosas, pero pasan.- digo, encogiéndome de hombros.- Además, fue culpa tuya-  
- Qué-  
- Reconozco que era el modo más fácil de que la población dejara de joder. Pero si la hice enamorarse de mí, April, y luego dediqué mi tiempo libre a torturarla, era porque quería ver si era posible para una persona dejar de amar a otra.- digo sin ninguna misericordia. Los ojos de April me miran, incrédulos y doloridos, pero sigo hablando, sintiendo una extraña satisfacción que ya conozco al dejarla sin palabras, al hacerla estremecerse de repulsión, ya que no puedo hacerla estremecerse de deseo.- La enamoré todo lo que pude, y luego... intenté todo. La humillé, la golpeé, la insulté y la herí todo lo que pude... pero seguía amándome. Si hubiera dejado de amarme, si me hubiera odiado, April, habría significado que había esperanza para mí: que algún día, yo podría olvidarme de ti y vivir en paz. Pero ella seguía amándome: y yo la odiaba porque cada día que ella seguía amándome, me recordaba que nunca podría escapar de ti... ni querría hacerlo.- acabo, cada vez más cerca suyo. Ella me mira, como hipnotizada.- la odiaba... la odiaba cuando me despertaba en la mañana con un cuerpo de mujer y no eras tú. Odiaba su torpeza... su rudeza... odiaba su voz, que no era la tuya, odiaba su pelo... odiaba hasta su olor, pero en la noche a veces cuando apagaba todas las luces podía intentar fingir que eras tú en mis brazos y entonces era tierno... o brutal. La obligaba a callarse para que no alterara mi fantasía-  
- Jessie, cállate.- me suelta, apartándose de mí. Pero le sujeto las muñecas, y no lucha, pero no me mira.  
- Porqué? No quieres oírlo? Pues sucedió. Sucedió, y sucedió por culpa tuya. Es lo que tú me hiciste, en lo que me convertiste... estás contenta? Mírame a la cara! Te gusta tu obra maestra-  
- Suéltame-  
- Deja vu, no?- le sonrío, pero hay miedo en sus ojos. Miedo, y asco, y.  
... hay algo... hay una llama allí.  
Dejá vu. La aferro, pero los años han pasado: ya no soy un mocoso con habilidad de judo aferrando a una maestra de artes marciales, loco de deseo. Ahora es ella quien es frágil, y yo soy fuerte, mucho más fuerte y hábil. A pesar de eso su cuerpo se cierra y se me resiste con destreza, logrando meter los codos entre nuestros cuerpos, intentando hacer palanca para soltarse, sus rodillas apretadas juntas luchando contra la mía: pero con una llave violenta tenso todos mis músculos y la obligo a separar los brazos, y luego estoy allí, mi boca en la suya, mis brazos apresándola como cadenas mientras mis labios oprimen los suyos, mi lengua penetra su boca y la lujuria me inunda la cabeza: sabe igual que hace diez años, sabe mejor, sabe como el agua fresca tras tantos años de sed abrasadora, y mis manos la aprietan al punto de dolor mientras bebo sin aliento, un gemido traicionándome.  
- Jessie, por favor déjame!- echa la cabeza atrás, pero sólo me expone su cuello. Hundo la cabeza allí y lo disfruto, pero siento su corazón latiendo tan rápido que no parece posible. La miro, y la siento temblando de pies a cabeza.  
- April-  
- Jessie, déjame, no puedo más, por favor, déjame!- me suplica, y veo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y de miedo: pero no es de mí. Le teme a otra cosa... a qué? A qué le temes? Lucharía con tus demonios, enjugaría todas tus lágrimas, si me dejaras.  
La suelto y huye de mí como si mi contacto la quemase, retrocede hasta las sombras, hasta apoyarse en la pared opuesta. Nos miramos un largo rato, y sé que siente el deseo emanando de mí en oleadas, como yo siento el pánico en su cuerpo.  
- Les vas a decir?- susurró al fin, mis labios aún sensitivos, aún cargados de su calor y su humedad.  
- No. Te matarían-  
- Te importo, entonces.- digo triunfalmente. Quiero humillarla: quiero que reconozca que me desea, quiero que le diga al mundo que le importo, que no le soy indiferente, que todos sepan que al menos se siente responsable por lo que me hizo, que se siente culpable, que calla y que les mentirá a sus queridos amigos por mí. Pero ese impulso cruel muere cuando la veo llevarse las manos al rostro y su cuerpo sacudirse en jadeos silenciosos, que me conmueven más que si llorase. La amo. La amo y la torturo y soy un monstruo, el monstruo en que ella me convirtió; y el monstruo se odia a sí mismo.  
- No lo sé...- me susurra, su aliento entrecortado.- déjame... déjame, te lo suplico, Jessie, déjame en paz-  
La dejo allí. Y aunque parte de mí quiere ir a consolarla, parte de mí disfruta que sufra en el mismo sitio en donde se inició mi tortura. Diez años, y esto recién ha empezado, April...

... ahora, cómo averiguo sobre ese novio fantasma suyo?

PART TEN TAKE US SO FAR SABLE

Roy Phillips Riley. Nunca creí volver a oír hablar de ese hijo de puta: aunque por lo que dicen los informes, está catatónico. Es llamativo. Nosotros le deseamos tantas veces lo peor, y el maldito desgraciado siempre salió a salvo de las misiones más peligrosas, que pensamos que tenía algún tipo de protección mágica, como nosotros: pero ahora que lo ha alcanzado su karma, me alegro de un modo que es muy poco correcto y muy poco solidario con un compañero Star Sheriff.  
Ojalá y se pudra.

Muy bien, es oficial, aún tengo el slang de Fireball y Colt pegado en la boca, aunque estos años pensé haberlo perdido tras tanto High Lord por aquí y tanto High Lord por allá. Me apoyo en el vidrio que separa una sala de comunicaciones, mientras tras de mí espero que la llamada a Alamo, en Capricorn, sea contestada. Gracias a Dios, revisando los archivos me apareció un nombre conocido entre los encargados de la gente del Monarch Supreme: con suerte, podré encontrar a Dennis Miller, que nos atendió varias veces cuando estuvimos heridos y que era muy amigo de Fireball: incluso se fue de copas con nosotros un par de veces. Su firma aparece en los documentos, y espero que acceda a darme detalles.

Dennis fue quien me sacó las balas de Marlene del cuerpo: aún lo recuerdo. Ella me baleó al perseguirla, y ser, indirectamente, el causante de su muerte. O me imagino que la mataron cuando volvió a su dimensión tras fallar: Némesis no tenía paciencia con los errores. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez Jessie sabe qué ocurrió con ella: pero es fútil preguntarle. Para qué remover viejas heridas?

Marlene es un nombre que aún me duele, un nombre cargado de vergüenza para mí. Me costó años poder pensar en ella con claridad: pero ahora sé que sólo hacía su trabajo, luchando por su gente a su manera como yo luchaba a la mía. Fui yo quien cayó como un idiota en su trampa, y puedo perdonarla, por completo, excepto esa última noche en Rejkjavic. Todo puedo perdonárselo, excepto por esa noche.  
Ella era hermosa. Devastadoramente hermosa. Supongo que era vox populi mi preferencia por las mujeres de pelo oscuro: Lilah lo tiene negro azabache, y Sincia y Marlene, castaño chocolate. Marlene tenía también bellos ojos pardos, que delineaba en azul vivo: el efecto era apabullante. La conocí cuando los cargueros que salían de Rejkjavic empezaron a ser sistemáticamente atacados, los seres de vapor robándose el producto del planeta, que eran las cargas de azurita, piedra luna. Esas piedras eran esenciales para la construcción de naves espaciales, y la colonización de nuevos planetas formando el mejor conductor gravitacional del universo, cuya lenta degradación liberaba aminoácidos esenciales, y sin ellas, muy pronto nos hubiéramos visto incapacitados para reparar nuestras naves, hacer habitables nuevos planetas o construir nuevas. Nosotros las usábamos para la vida: los seres de vapor pretendían usarlas como fuente de energía alternativa, aunque su combustión es altamente radioactiva.  
Nos pidieron que vigiláramos los cargueros, pero siempre la carga que nosotros escoltábamos era la única que se salvaba: una carga diaria no era suficiente, nosotros teníamos más cosas que hacer, y los seres de vapor empezaron a atacar con fuerza. Los rechazamos, y entonces la conocí. Debería haber sido más listo.  
Pasábamos al menos tres días a la semana en Rejkjavic, y una día que salía con Steed a toda velocidad del comando local un automóvil que no frenó cuando debía me pasó rozando. El conductor perdió el control e hizo un trompo, antes de poder frenar. Me acerqué preocupado, y vi virginales ojos pardos tras unos anteojos de carey, cabello batido por el viento, un ajustado traje castaño sobre una figura esbelta y mi personal debilidad, un cuello largo y delicado y manos largas y finas en el volante.  
- Señorita, esta usted bien?!- pregunté, sintiéndome culpable. Y ella me miró, con esos ojos del color de ónix y hoja verde, y me sonrió, antes de extenderme esa mano de dedos delicados, ostentosamente libre de anillo.  
- Fue mi culpa, lo siento mucho, Jinete Sable. Soy Marlene. Puedo disculparme invitándolo a cenar-  
Su audacia me fascinó: la mayor parte de las mujeres parecían siempre intimidadas e incómodas en mi presencia, y me había acostumbrado a oír las historias audaces de Colt y de Fireball, a los que les llovían las mujeres. Ellos, que conocían todas las movidas smooth para llevárselas a la cama, eran habitualmente importunados, seducidos y casi violados en cada puerto: yo miraba, asentía, y me consolaba charlando de estrategia con April, porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo interesar a una mujer y tampoco me interesaba tratar. Pero ella me arrebató con su entusiasmo, me avasalló con su decisión de atraerme.  
Estaba tan halagado por su interés! No parecía aburrirse conmigo: hablamos hasta muy tarde, y luego me llevó hasta cerca del hangar: su beso en la mejilla como despedida alertó todo mi cuerpo, y me tomó casi cinco segundos ir tras ella y detenerla para pedirle otra cita. Entonces, le dije mi verdadero nombre. - Muy bien, Eward.- me dijo, su mano en mi pecho.- Nos vemos pronto-  
Nos reunimos dos días después, y esa anoche, al ir a dejarme al hangar de Ramrod, me besó. Yo le respondí con torpeza, me temo, pero ella no pareció ofendida por mi hesitancia. Ni tampoco cuando me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y me apretó contra ella, y yo me sonrojé y se me escapó un gemido, intentando mantener mi distancia para evitar que me sintiera y se ofendiese.  
- Marlene... lo siento... yo...- jadeé, pero ella volvió a besarme y me susurró:  
- Nos vemos el domingo. Trae el vino y yo pondré... todo lo demás.- susurró contra mi boca, y luego me acarició, allí. No era virgen, pero casi: mi prima Madeleine me desvirgó a los dieciséis años, y luego Lilah me llevó a la cama ebrio cuando ella era una aspirante a starlet y yo acababa de terminar mi primera misión en Ramrod con Taylor y Madarian y pensaba en renunciar. No era sorprendente que casi me viniera en sus manos - Estarás libre, verdad? Qué convoy van a cuidar-  
- El de Drygulch... mañana.- jadeé, y luego me besó de nuevo, y me dejó allí con una risa. Dios sabe que cuando volví a Ramrod me temblaba todo el cuerpo.  
Al día siguiente, cuando estábamos saliendo de DryGulch, nos llegaron las noticias de que estaban atacando el otro lado del planeta, las minas de Reliable. Llegamos tarde: aún recuerdo la palidez de Fireball y April y los furiosos juramentos de Colt cuando vimos la masacre. Derrotamos a la unidad renegada de turno, pero llegamos tarde para salvar a toda esa gente. Llamé a Marlene como un loco hasta asegurarme que estaba a salvo, y ella me consoló en el teléfono satelital por nuestra derrota.  
Esa noche me quedé despierto, y era el único que no pensaba en nuestra derrota. Sólo pensaba en ella, y en que faltaba un día para el domingo. Al día siguiente, a pesar de que debería haberme quedado en la nave, haber hecho las llamadas, hablado con la prensa, con el comando, planeado, estudiado la situación, delegué todo en April como un inconsciente y salí de compras. Y me tomé el domingo libre.  
Ellos lo aceptaron. Me miraron sonriendo: no se enojaron. Fireball me prestó su perfume: Colt rió diciendo que ella tenía que ser muy especial, y eligió una camisa blanca que bromeó sería fácil de quitar, y me dijo que había brassieres que se desabrochaban por delante, en caso de que no encontrara el broche a la primera. Y April... me dijo que me divirtiera, me besó la mejilla, se levantó el pelo y se preparó para trabajar toda la noche con lo que yo debía de haber solucionado.

Estaba temblando de anticipación como un adolescente. Cuando llegué a su casa y la vi con un vestido blanco tornasolado, sin medias, descalza, el cabello suelto mientras me hacía entrar y me servía una copa, creí que estallaría de felicidad.  
No salimos: ella me sirvió una cena, muy mala ahora que recuerdo, pero no me podía importar menos. Cenamos, y luego ella puso música, y bailamos abrazados hasta que subió su pie desnudo por mi pierna y empezó a besarme. Yo la alcé en mis brazos, y le pregunté, la voz temblando, si podía quedarme con ella esa noche, y ella no dijo nada, sino que se soltó los tirantes del vestido.  
Creo que le hubiera caído encima ahí mismo si ella no me hubiera llevado de la mano a su cama, que no tenía sábanas, sólo un edredón. Nos besamos, y caímos en la cama con torpeza antes de que ella se subiera encima mío y empezara a desabotonarme la camisa con rapidez. Me besó el pecho, siguió hasta mis pantalones, y entonces supe que mi abdomen era un sitio sensible para mí. Temblé y jadeé en sus manos, y me hizo algo de lo que sólo había oído hablar a los chicos diciendo que era lo mejor del mundo, pero que no había comprobado hasta entonces. Me tardé muy poco, pero era demasiado ignorante para sentir vergüenza. Cuando ella succionó con fuerza y sentí sus dientes en la base de mi miembro, me vine en una oleada interminable, y ella no me soltó hasta que me aflojé en su boca, antes de besarme con los labios húmedos de mí. Yo le respondí con tanto ardor, sudando, que creo que le dejé moretones en los brazos al aferrarla, y ella se quitó el vestido y se tendió bajo mí.  
Y en ese momento, sonó mi intercomunicador.  
- No contestes.- me pidió ella, y yo volví a besarla: y entonces sonó de nuevo, y parte de mí recuperó el sentido, vagamente.  
- Tengo que contestar...- le susurré, pero ella siguió besándome. Se subió sobre mí, y la sentí preparándome, su humedad contra mi muslo, y perdí la cabeza. La besé y acaricié, la sentí acomodarse sobre mí, y de pronto estaba dentro de ella, el mundo estallando en fiero placer. Ella se movió sobre mí como sobre un potro salvaje, y yo estallé con el intercomunicador sonando en mi oído. Dejó de sonar justo cuando ella tuvo, o fingió, supongo, un orgasmo, y me dijo que me amaba.  
Me dormí en sus brazos, dormido y desnudo en brazos de una mujer por primera vez: y cuando desperté, me vestí, la observé dormida, miré el anillo de compromiso en mi bolsillo y no me atreví a despertarla. Noté cosas extrañas en su departamento: cuando busqué papel y lápiz para dejarle una nota, no encontré nada. No había un botiquín. No había ropa en su armario, que estaba vacío, ni tampones en el baño, ni nada en el refrigerador.  
Finalmente decidí llamarla luego y me fui. Aún recuerdo el espanto que sentí al cerrar la puerta, y al abrir el intercomunicador, encontrarme con un mensaje de texto de April:  
COLT HERIDO DRYGULCH BAJO FUEGO ESTAMOS ALLA LLAMAME PORFAVOR!  
Recuerdo haber cruzado la capital de Rejkjavic corriendo con el intercomunicador en la oreja, exigiendo un transporte militar que me llevara de inmediato con ellos, corriendo bajo la lluvia con la corbata desabrochada y mi abrigo empapado de agua, sintiendo el pánico ahogarme. Cuando llegué al hospital de DryGulch y me pegué al vidrio sin aliento viento a Colt inconsciente y tan blanco bajo las sábanas por un momento creí que estaba muerto. Vi a Fireball con el brazo en cabestrillo, avanzando hacia mí, y luego me giré, y vi a April con una expresión terrible. Hubiera preferido que me gritara, que me sacudiera, que me culpara por haberlos dejado solos, sabiendo que no podían pasar Ramrod a modo de batalla sin mí, que cómo podía ser tan irresponsable para desoír una llamada de emergencia. Pero ella no hizo nada de eso: me miró, y supe que se culpaba a sí misma.  
Me dijo sin mirarme, los ojos clavados en Colt, que habían atacado DryGulch, habían tomado una carga antes de ellos llegasen a detenerlo- tarde por estar esperándome, pero no lo dijo.- y que habían soltado una máquina de destrucción renegada sobre la población para ocuparlos mientras huían con el cargamento del día siguiente.  
Habían parado la máquina, y Colt había sido herido mientras rescataban civiles. Le había caído un muro entero encima: estaba lleno de fracturas, y con una concusión. Ellos se habían lastimado al sacarlo de debajo del debris, locos de histeria. Viviría, pero no podría caminar hasta al menos dos días, menos luchar.  
Me dejé caer en una silla, y me quedé allí. Y entonces Fireball me puso una mano en el hombro, y me susurró:  
- Estará bien. Ya verás que todo se arregla...- me dijo dulcemente.- Cómo estuvo tu cita-  
Y me eché a llorar por primera vez delante de ellos. Me consolaron. Y no fue hasta que los mandé dormir y me quedé junto a Colt, observando esa horrible mañana lluviosa sobre la devastación, la frente apoyada en las manos, que empecé a recordar. Luché por largos momentos, luché tratando de no razonar: pero de pronto, como si me hubieran salpicado con agua fría, todo empezó a caer en su sitio.  
Estaba temblando cuando marqué su número de teléfono y la llamé, la cajita del anillo de compromiso pesando en mi bolsillo. Podía estar equivocado. Podía estar siendo infame e injusto, podía estar arruinando mi única oportunidad de amor, la única que había conocido, mi felicidad. O podía haber sido tan estúpido que era criminal.  
- Hola... te fuiste sin avisarme... pero qué noche, Eward.- su voz adormilada me estremeció, pero forcé mi voz a ser suave, cálida.  
- Lo siento. Tuvimos una emergencia. Atacaron DryGulch.- le dije, tratando de sonar más tranquilo de lo que me sentía.- hay rumores de que volverán a atacar, nos quedaremos acá estacionados mientras los convoyes salen ocultos esta noche. Puedo verte mañana-  
- Claro que puedes.- había habido una ligerísima duda en su voz?- Ven por la noche. Te deseo, Jinete Sable-  
Oh Dios, el fuego en mis entrañas.- Yo también, Marlene.- susurré, y no tuve que fingir el calor en mi voz.  
- Estuviste increíble anoche, mi amor.- me susurró de regreso, y tuve que cerrar los ojos.- Nunca había tenido a un hombre como tú... tan duro... tan adentro-  
No quería seguir oyéndola, no cuando sólo quería gritarle si mis sospechas eran ciertas, y si no lo eran que me perdonara, porque la amaba: pero si lo eran, tenía que seguir el juego, y mi voz sonó ronca, cuando usé la verdad como usaría una mentira.- Nunca me había sentido como anoche. Nunca había deseado tanto a un mujer, mi amor...- - Te esperaré ansiosa mañana-  
- Allí estaré.- aseguré antes de colgar, y cubrirme los ojos un momento. Cuando volví a mirar, vi a April a unos pasos: había escuchado todo, pero no dijo nada. Era horrible que pensara dejarlos otra vez en medio de todo ese desastre: podrían haberme reportado, y me hubiera ido a corte marcial. Pero April sólo me miró, y luego habló en voz baja:  
- Qué hacemos ahora, Sable?- había dolor y frialdad en su voz, pero no odio ni ira. Estaba dolida, eso era todo. Avancé hasta ella, y me hubiera gustado abrazarla: pero aún no estábamos tan cerca en esa época, así que solo dije:  
- Prepara a Ramrod. Vamos a escoltar en secreto el convoy de esta noche-  
- Y si atacan de nuevo DryGulch-  
- No lo harán.- dije con una firmeza que no sentía. La dejé, incapaz de soportar que me preguntara nada más. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Me miró, y supe que a pesar de todo, confiaba en mí.  
Cuando nos cambiábamos, se me cayó la cajita con el anillo. Fireball la recogió, y me sonrió, aún ojeroso y con el brazo en cabestrillo.  
- tan serio, uh?- me dijo, entregándomelo.  
Y me quebré. Le conté todo mientras nos vestíamos. Me miró, y no dijo nada hasta que estuvimos en la rampa de lanzamiento. Me dijo:  
- Deseo que estés equivocado, de veras-  
- Si estoy equivocado, significa que acabarán tomando Rejkjavic.- le dije tan fríamente como pude.  
- Aún así.- me susurró.- Deseo que estés equivocado-  
Nos lanzamos al espacio. Y cuando atacaron el convoy, se me rompió el corazón. Luchamos ferozmente.- sin Colt, con April en las armas y yo navegando, sin poder pasar a forma de combate, era diez veces más difícil.- pero vencimos... apenas. Hicimos saltar las naves nodrizas, y dejamos limpias las vías de transporte.  
Cuando volvimos a aterrizar amanecía. No pude dormir y cuidé a Colt, que estaba volviendo en sí. Cuando despertó y me sonrió, aún drogado, le pedí perdón. Y luego le pedí tips para complacer a una mujer.  
Colt me los dio, sonriéndome, pensando que mi cita había resultado ser Mrs. Right al fin. No sabía que era justamente Mrs. Wrong.  
Llegué a su departamento, y antes de que siquiera me preguntara nada me arrojé sobre ella, la apoyé en la pared y la seduje con toda la habilidad que fui capaz. La llevé a la cama y la amé con ferocidad, con brutalidad, con rabia y con pasión suficiente, esperaba, para compensar mi falta de práctica. Y Marlene no dudó: se me entregó con una pasión que parecía completar la mía, mordiéndome, arañándome, aferrándome para mantenerme dentro de ella, gimiendo y gritando. Me gritó que me amaba mientras me movía tan bruscamente bajo ella que su cuerpo golpeaba el mío a cada penetración: y esta vez no fingió sus orgasmos, porque Colt me había dicho lo suficiente para sentir sus músculos contraerse en espasmos. Cuando al fin acabé, ella se quedó tendida allí, mirándome, y yo no podía dejar de mirarla.  
Busqué en mi ropa arrugada, y saqué la cajita. Y se la entregué. Ella me miró, y derramó algunas lágrimas: luego me miró, y dijo que sí, y se lo puso, antes de besarme de nuevo.  
Estuve con ella todo el día y toda la noche; e hicimos planes para el futuro, para casarnos, tener hijos, un futuro en que yo me retiraría y ella iría a vivir conmigo a Scotia y seríamos felices, envejeciendo juntos. Sólo me fui a la mañana siguiente, tras una falsa llamada de Fireball: le dije que había habido un cambio de planes y que tendríamos que irnos a Yuma ASAP. Cuando los seres de vapor atacaron la capital de Rejkjavic, los estábamos esperando, y los hicimos pedazos. En cuanto acabó la batalla, seguí el rastreador que le había plantado a su automóvil.  
La encontré, tratando de volar el comando. La detuve, la desarmé, y la perseguí. La perseguí más de una hora, hasta que nos enfrentamos, Steed y yo cortándole el paso a su automóvil.  
- Marlene.- le dije, mirándola a los ojos.- Entiendo porqué me sedujiste y me engañaste. Pero porqué anoche dijiste que me amabas? Porqué me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo-  
Ella me disparó. Las balas me penetraron y casi me derribaron, pero no las sentí. Y entonces ella aceleró, y se dispuso a atropellarme a mí y a Steed en su camino.  
Vi su rostro tan cerca, tan lleno de odio, y no reaccioné hasta el último minuto. Alcé a Steed lo justo, y ella pasó rozándome, y se estrelló contra un muro. Su automóvil explotó, pero la sentí activar su teleportador para volver a la zona de vapor antes del choque.  
Vino a nuestra dimensión como un espía, un ser de vapor: y como tal se marchó. Pero en el intertanto, tuvimos un contacto muy humano.  
Recuperé el anillo abandonado en el asiento del conductor antes de desmayarme. Dennis Miller me atendió y me dejó irme a Ramrod cuando le insistí: y cuando llegué allá, Fireball le había contado todo a Colt y a April, y me recibieron como hermanos. Me abrazaron, me mecieron, me besaron, me mimaron como a un niño herido: intentaron cualquier cosa para que olvidara, para animarme, y con el tiempo, olvidé, o al menos el dolor en mi corazón se volvió soportable.  
Le regalé el anillo a April ese mismo día, rogándole que lo usara. Ella rió, y me dijo que el anillo era hermoso y no tenía ninguna culpa, pero que temía que me trajera pensamientos tristes. Le dije que quería que lo usara para recordarme que había confiado en la mujer equivocada, para no olvidar jamás que ella era la única digna de toda mi confianza. Ella lo aceptó.  
Le quedaba perfectamente. Aún hoy lo usa.

La llamada a Alamo es concedida y cuando me comunico con Dennis, lo veo sonreír a pesar de que la comunicación es pésima.  
- Sable!- me dice alegremente.- Dichosos los ojos que te ven, viejo... cómo está el gran héroe? Qué haces en la academia, Mr Civil, eh? Inspirando a las nuevas generaciones-  
- Es bueno verte, Dennis.- le digo, sin poder evitar sonreír.- Me enteré de lo de Roy y la gente del Monarch.- digo, y miento.- April está conmigo. Está desesperada por saber algo de Roy, Dennis-  
- Oh.- Dennis levanta las cejas y luego mueve la cabeza.- Pues dile que es clasificado, y que no tiene que seguir preocupándose de este hijo de puta... después de cómo la trató, debería celebrar que el cosmos la haya vengado. Cómo es que tú no la haces olvidar a este bastardo, héroe?- agrega riendo.- Que hacen juntitos allá?  
- Dennis...- lo miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta que Dennis no tiene idea de lo que está pasando, pero no puedo mentirle.- Dennis, hay alguna posibilidad de que Roy se recupere? Dime la verdad. Qué tiene? Le digo a April que vaya a verlo-  
- Dios, no.- su rápida negativa me sobresalta.- No querrá ver esto. Mira, es clasificado, pero...- Dennis baja la voz.- No sé lo que les pasó en la estación Skull, pero asusta. Cuando el Monarch llegó, primero pensaron que venía vacío y a la deriva. Pero cuando lo abordaron, encontraron a toda la tripulación... aparentemente encerrada en las bodegas de carga. Estaban catatónicos: pero cuando los encontraron, empezaron a chillar como un pandemonium y hubo que sedarlos. Hasta que no trajeron a Roy acá no pudieron sacarle nada con sentido a ninguno: le he interrogado, y pasa por períodos de catatonia y otros de manía. Lo único que hace es repetir las palabras " vienen de la luz" y "los mataron a todos". No muy agradable, no. Y creo que les tienen miedo a las superficies reflectantes-  
- Gracias, Dennis. Le diré a April que es mejor que no vaya-  
- Ahora háblame de ti. De ustedes. Oye, High Lord, sabes algo de Fire-boy...?-

Avanzo por el hangar, en silencio, pensando en lo que acabo de escuchar. Aunque no sé porqué pienso en Marlene hoy: quizá sólo estoy ansioso. Veo a April con Jessie y Colt al pasar por el hangar, April y Jessie cubiertos de grasa y de combustible diesel, Colt haciendo de chaperone, y me pregunto si hacemos lo correcto al querer ir allí, pero qué otra opción tenemos?  
Y es entonces que me giro al sentir pasos, pasos que no son militares, detrás de mí.  
Por un momento no la reconozco, mi cerebro desconectado al verla aquí, su pelo rubio muy corto ahora, su rostro sin maquillaje tostado, su cuerpo que ha madurado de unas curvas juveniles en las de toda una mujer, con jeans, camiseta y chaqueta de mezclilla, sus botas vaqueras ajustadas en sus piernas atléticas. Me toma un momento, y luego mi rostro debe de haber mostrado mi shock, porque ella se echa a reír.  
- Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, Jinete Sable.- - ROBIN-  
- Mrs. O' Brady, si no te molesta, príncipe. Ahora, te he dado yo permiso para que arrastres a mi marido por media galaxia? No. Entonces, qué creen que están haciendo acá? Crisis de la mediana edad? La comezón del séptimo año-  
- Robin, me da tanto gusto verte-  
- Y a mí. Te ves bien.- me dice, su franca mirada y un gesto sensual al lamerse los labios.- Como siempre. Pero algo me dice que vamos a tener que pelear para que pueda llevarme a mi marido de aquí, así que un poco de amor antes de la guerra.- añade, dándome un abrazo y un beso en los labios.- Ahora, dónde está ese potro mío-  
- trajiste el látigo-  
- Y la silla. Y el fierro de marcar. Ahora, quieres un poco-  
- No, gracias: tu rancho no es suficientemente grande para los dos-  
- Esa es una insinuación?- Robin ríe.- Supongo que no tengo tanta suerte... muy bien, me muestras donde está o te tengo que tomar de rehén-  
- Tentador como suena, está en el hangar. Está con April y Jessie.- le digo, antes de que Robin me eche una mirada de incredulidad.- Te contaré todo, pero eso puede esperar hasta la cena. Dios sabe que es una larga historia...-

COLT - Dame un 6p8 y el gancho de azurita. No, el pequeño. Tienes listo el cableado interno-  
- Sí. Estás seguro que no se fundirá con tan poco vapor-  
- Lo he hecho con menos-  
No voy a fingir que me divierte hacer de guardia, pero no pensábamos dejarla sola con él. Los dos visten unos jumpsuits flojos color caqui, y están cubiertos de grasa y gasolina diesel, April con todo su cabello en una gorra y una mancha en la cara que la hace ver adorable. Jessie se abrió un poco el cierre del jumpsuit y está enseñando ese flaco pecho suyo: si pensara que April lo pudiera encontrar sexy se lo cerraría a balazos, pero como no tiene nada que mirar no me importa. Los dos están metidos en lo que los ingenieros llaman " el agujero del infierno" justo tras los motores, con la nave de costado, destripando el particular de Fireball: la ilusión de destripamiento se completa por todo el cableado que sale afuera, goteando aceite y combustible. Los dos han estado metidos allí desde ayer en la tarde, durmieron con los monos puestos y ahora llevan más de medio día trabajando sin parar, cada vez más sucios, aunque ese amasijo de cables, ganchos, bujías y piedras empiezan a disminuir. April ha estado con unas gafas de protección, soldando lo que parece un ejército de pequeñas agujas a unas pequeñas piedras claras y acuosas: es un trabajo de joyería, en que no le puedo ayudar. Jessie se agarró con las piernas de un sostén de soporte, y está cabeza abajo, colocándolos uno a uno con una llave inglesa, secándose el sudor a ratos, porque parece que los encaja a viva fuerza. Han trabajado casi en silencio, sin más que uno o dos comentarios adicionales o pedidos o indicaciones, y aunque deberían estar agotados, cuando me piden que conecte la fuente de poder externa y la nave ruge suavemente, todas las agujas que Jessie clavó en el tablero brillando azul lechoso, los dos sonríen como padres orgullosos.  
- Como un gatito, no?- dice Jessie, sonriendo, sintiendo la suave vibración mientras la nave ronronea.  
- No celebres hasta que lo probemos en el espacio.- le suelta April, aunque también sonríe.- Le tengo poca fe a esas fusiones tuyas-  
- Mujer de poca fe. – Jessie se seca la cara con una toalla inmunda.- ya verás, saltaremos por el espacio como conejitos.- añade y me mira.- Y con suerte, no es lo único que haremos como felices conejitos-  
- Yo te voy a mostrar lo que hago con los conejitos, Blue, te voy a mostrar lo bueno que es mi guiso campesino de conejo...- le gruño.  
- Gracias: no como carne.- Jessie me sonríe gentilmente.- Y no me refería a ti como conejito, si estabas tan ansioso de escaparte de tu esposa para venirte acá con April está claro que tus habilidades conejiles van en baja-  
- No te metas con mi esposa. – siseo.- No... argh-  
- Eres tan elocuente con ella? No me sorprende que prefiera acostarse con un caballo, hablan más y son mejores en-  
- Jessie, cállate de una vez.- April se quita la gorra, y se seca la frente, dejándose el flequillo negro.  
- Una palabra más sobre Robin y te meto un balazo-  
- Dónde? aquí? Y arruinar todo el trabajo de April? Anda, baléame, y luego entreténganse con el cableado cuando tu bala me atraviese y reviente los impulsores...- me dice Jessie riéndose mientras bailotea dentro del agujero del infierno.  
Creo que April se está riendo, porque aunque tiene la toalla en la cara le tiemblan los hombros.  
- April, no te rías, tú sabes que yo prefiero estar contigo... tú sabes que estaba harto del maldito rancho, los extrañaba y-  
- Oh. Eso es ser cruel con tu esposa. Que ya no la quieres?- me pregunta Jessie, y le brillan los ojos.  
- Tú sabes que la quiero, pero cinco años casados son cinco años y-  
- Porqué no le dices que te quieres divorciar y casarte con April-  
- Jessie!- April lo mira indignada y de pronto me mira y se calla.  
- Porque April no me aceptaría en primer lugar, y...- me callo yo también al sentir una tos a mi espalda. Sable.  
- Pues podrías aprovechar ahora, ya que tu encantadora señora está detrás de ti.- Jessie hace una gentil reverencia.- Mrs O' Brady, qué gusto me ha dado verla...-

ARGH!  
Lo voy a matar, lo voy a castrar y luego le sacaré esa sonrisa suya y se la meteré por el trasero diente por diente. Eso si Robin no me mata primero.  
Sable habla conmigo aparte un momento: me dice que deberíamos partir mañana temprano. Después de una cena muy incómoda- porque nadie ha mencionado mi salida de madre, pero me temo que ni a Robin ni a nadie se les ha olvidado- gracias, Blue...Robin escucha todo lo que Sable tiene que decir, pero está claro que me van a dejar a mí solito el trabajo de convencer a Robin que me tengo que ir con ellos y que ella tiene que dejar el rancho e irse a un lugar seguro con los niños. No sé ni cómo empezar esto.  
Encima, Robin, que siempre ha sido amable con nosotros- con ellos- ha estado presionando el límite del afecto que los chicos le puedan tener, y me avergüenza: en particular un par de pullas que no pudo resistir contra April por la presencia de Jessie, y es mientras bebemos café que la situación estalla.  
Me lo temía.  
-... así que tenemos que ir a averiguar qué pasa en la estación Skull.- acaba Sable, mientras Robin sigue revolviendo su café: está frío. - No veo porqué tienen que ir, Sable. Lo primero que escucho de esto es que en la mitad de la noche Fireball saca a mi marido de la cama porque April se ha lastimado.- su tono se hace un poco más seco.- Y ahora, después de una llamada de cinco minutos y de atravesar Westmine en cuanto alguien tuvo la decencia de informarme dónde habían visto a mi marido, me dices que quieres llevarlo a una misión semisuicida, más con la encantadora noticia de que alguien los quiere matar y que tengo que ponerme a cubierto? Perdona, Sable, pero han notado que ya no son militares? Y que ya no estamos en guerra-  
Sable continúa con su santísima paciencia, bendito sea.- Robin, a mí tampoco me gusta. Pero tenemos que saber qué está pasando: no puedo permitir que traten de matarme a mí y a los chicos sin hacer nada. Y Colt estará más seguro-  
- Y un cuerno. Eres un mentiroso, Sable. Mentirosos todos ustedes. – suelta Robin, poniéndose roja. Yo la miro, avergonzado: pero ella me manda callar con una mirada.- Los cuatro se morían por una oportunidad como esta: se morían por otra aventura, sólo para no tener que sentar cabeza de una maldita vez. Lo único que querían era reunirse e irse al espacio juntos aunque tuvieran que inventarse otra guerra. Y encima con este criminal. Dime, Sable, tan aburrido quedaste después de que murieron tus padres que tenías que meterlos en esto? Pues mejor búscate una mujer de una vez. Y tú, Fire, no tienes suficiente con tu carrera de modelo que tienes que arruinar la vida de otros? Y tú, April, ya sabemos que tienes esos ojazos y que la mitad de la galaxia te quiere en su cama: te costaría tanto buscarte un hombre propio y dejar al mío, el de Sincia y a Fire en paz alguna...!?- - Robin, no es así...!- empieza April, que se pone de pie, alterada.  
- Bailaste en mi boda, y ahora tienes la cara de hablarme-  
- Robin, ya basta!- exclamo, tomándola del brazo: pero creo que se está poniendo histérica.  
- No me toques, vaquero! Te vuelves a casa conmigo hoy, o todo se acaba: siempre he sabido que abandonarías todo por otro día con ellos, y maldita sea, tenía razón!- me grita antes de empujarme y salir corriendo, espero que a las habitaciones que nos cedieron. Los miro un momento, querría que me tragara la tierra. Y justo en ese minuto:  
- Fiu.- dice Jessie, sirviéndose otro café.- Tantas verdades de golpe duelen, no? Si hubiéramos tenido a tu mujer en el ejército, les hubiéramos ganado.- añade antes de tomar un sorbo y mirarme.- O debo decir ex mujer-  
- HIJO DE-  
- No vale la pena.- Sable me gira y me empuja antes de que pueda agarrar a Jessie del cuello.- Ve tras ella y soluciona las cosas, nosotros veremos como nos las arreglamos, y si no puedes ir ya veremos... ahora ve! Y tú, Jessie... cállate!-

Si, está en la habitación, tendida a través, llorando sobre la cama. Se me parte el corazón al verla así. Robin ha sido siempre mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, la mujer que me esperó con santa paciencia por cuatro años, que dejó su planeta por mí, y ha amoldado su vida a mi alrededor todo lo que ha podido. Me ha dado a los chicos, a mis niños maravillosos, y ha cuidado de mí, con ternura y fiereza. Ahora sólo teme perderme.  
La veo llorar, y me siento a su lado en la cama, para ponerle un brazo alrededor.  
- Eso no fue justo, Robin.- le susurro, mis ojos pesados de súbito, porque yo también querría llorar.- No fuiste justa con Sable, ni con Fire, ni con April-  
Ella solloza más fuerte. En todos estos años, nunca le he levantado la voz: sé que puedo parecer un hombre brutal, un hombre del tipo que golpea a su esposa y a sus hijos: pero ése no soy yo. Siempre he hecho lo que ella ha querido, y es su voz la que pone disciplina en mi casa: yo, sólo soy un niño ante ella, porque se parece tanto a mi madre. Me ha laceado, y piensa que me ha domado, pero no es así. Si me sometí a ella, era por amor.  
La última vez que la hice llorar de algo que no fuera risa fue en nuestra última batalla. Me habían herido- ahora que recuerdo, fue Jessie quien me cosió a lásers, el hijo de puta.- y para nuestra última batalla, los chicos me dejaron en el hospital, encorsetado en vendas, con Robin vigilándome como un pitbull. Nada en el mundo me ha dolido tanto como cuando vi, desde la ventana del hospital, a Ramrod alejarse: me habían dejado atrás, e iban a suicidarse sin mí. Sí, era suicidarse, porque iban con el Nth Grade, contra Jessie, su Renegado y contra el cañón de Cobalto Azul, e imposibilitados de pasar a fase de combate: y aún así iban, se iban sin mi.  
Robin me dijo después que si volvía a mandarla a buscar el almuerzo y al regreso no me encontraba, me cortaría las piernas. Pero me fui tras ellos, aunque estaba más mareado que una vaca laceada, y me les uní en esa última batalla.  
Después de encerrar a Jessie, me derrumbé, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es cruzar, apoyado en Sable y Fire, las calles de Yuma llenas, llenas de confeti.

- Robin.- añado, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.- Tengo que ir-  
- No tienes que ir! Tienes que irte a casa con nosotros! Los niños preguntan por ti, te necesitan... yo te necesito!- se sienta en la cama, la cara húmeda y tumefacta, y me clava las uñas en los brazos.  
- Robin, te vendrás acá y le pediré al General Halcón Blanco que los cuide. Pero por esta vez, vas a tener que hacer lo que yo diga.- digo con voz ronca, intentando ser tan calmado como Sable. Robin me mira, y puedo ver que la rabia y la furia regresan: pero antes de que reaccione, la aprieto contra mí, y la beso larga, largamente.  
- No...- jadea, resistiéndose.- Me vas a abandonar... te vas a ir con ellos... te vas con ella, verdad-  
- Sí.- digo seriamente.- Pero si vivo, volveré-  
- Quieres irte con ella! Lo sé, siempre lo supe!- me grita, y salta de la cama para pasearse.- Los escuché! Siempre he sabido que la quieres a ella, que cada noche que estabas conmigo querías que ella estuviera en mi sitio, querías-  
La sujeto. Lucha contra mí, pero creo que nunca se ha percatado de lo fuerte que soy: me ha visto lacear toros, me ha visto cargar a todos nuestros hijos, me ha visto cambiar abrevaderos a pulso: pero ahora, cuando la sujeto y aprieto las manos hasta el borde de lastimarla veo su shock.  
- Ya basta, Robin!- exclamo, mi voz fuerte pero tan serena como puedo.- Sabías con quién te casaste, sabías cómo era y lo que sentía: no te casaste con un hijo de un ranchero, podrías haberlo hecho sin salir de tu planeta... te casaste con un Star Sheriff, aunque te guste fingir lo contrario y yo lo permita. Pero tengo un deber que cumplir, y lo haré te guste o no: si dices que me amas, tendrás que aceptarlo: y si no, aceptaré lo que decidas.- digo al fin, exhausto de tanto mantener la calma. Oh, Sable, ayúdame.  
- Te vas a ir...- me dice, volviendo a llorar.  
- Volveré si puedo. He sido muy feliz contigo, Robin, y amo a los niños... si logramos salir a salvo, volveré-  
- Pero quieres ir-  
- Por supuesto que quiero ir.- digo mirándola a los ojos.- Es mi vida. Es quien soy. Te podría decir que si me quedo los pondré más en peligro: que esta es la única forma de evitar que nos sigan acosando: que tal vez, este misterio sea vital para la Nueva Frontera... pero la verdad, la única verdad, Robin, es que si los dejo ir solos, me moriré por dentro-  
- Si los dejas ir solos? A ellos... o a June-  
- No se llama June. Se llama April.- la miro fijo, y finalmente hablo con mi boca casi en la suya.- Los amo a los tres por igual. Y la amo a ella, pero no la tuve, y no sé si podría tenerla. Pero me casé contigo, y te he amado estos años sin reservas: no significa nada para ti-  
Robin finalmente se disuelve en lágrimas, y nuestras bocas se encuentran, y es con urgencia que me desabrocha los pantalones y se arranca la camiseta, devorándome como si fuera por última vez. Le doy todo lo que soy: me fuerzo a olvidar todo lo que no sea ella, y cuando rodamos en la pequeña cama me concentro en llevarla a los límites del placer, la hago gritar su alivio, hundo primero mi rostro y luego mi miembro en un ritmo furioso, en su ritmo, entre sus muslos, hasta que me deja arañazos sangrantes en la espalda y yo le dejo el pecho y el cuello llenos de marcas de pasión. Me agito entre sus muslos, clavando las uñas en la colcha, sin detenerme, sin parar, sin permitirme una fantasía que me permita aliviarme: sólo continúa y continúo sin detenerme, sin frenar, hasta que ella está sollozando de placer y yo, aún apoyado en una mano, continúo moviéndome en su interior, adentro y afuera, su humedad empapando la cama, mientras la miro fijo y sé que no puedo acabar, que no podré acabar.  
Robin cierra los ojos en un último orgasmo y se desmadeja en mis brazos: sólo entonces dejo de mirarla, y me dejo llevar en el ritmo lento y fluido que amo, antes de cerrar los ojos y explotar en su interior en un orgasmo doloroso, torturante, que me arranca un grito y me hace doler todos los huesos, todos mis músculos tensándose en rabia, amor, ansia. Duele, y es un orgasmo sólo físico: mi mente está lúcida, y sigue lúcida, cuando me visto, la dejo dormida, y salgo, porque vamos a partir al amanecer y no quiero decirle adiós.  
Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero las seco de inmediato cuando encuentro a un grupo de guardias nocturnos que al verme pasar me aplauden y ovacionan. Los muy hijos de puta han de haber escuchado el grito de Robin.  
Y corro hacia la rampa, en donde Halcón Blanco nos ha prestado unos exotrajes negros, viejos, sin insignias. Me encuentro con Fireball en el vestidor, que no dice nada, y sólo me entrega mi traje.  
Le ha pintado mi nombre en azul.

FIREBALL

Cuando compré ese minicrucero particular ( es más bien un balandro) April me aconsejó elegir un modelo viejo de un saltador triple de la prestigiosa marca de Yuma DWX, en vez de uno moderno y caro. Le hice caso, y ella pasó un fin de semana metida adentro cambiándole piezas y poniéndolo a punto: luego lo mandé pintar rojo y blanco, y lo llamé Red Turbo.  
Gracias a April, alcanzaba la velocidad de un crucero, era maniobrable como un caza y suave como un whisperliner: pero era un particular, no una nave de línea, ni menos de combate. Alcanzaba los quinientos nudos, y podía atravesar atmósferas densas sin problemas.  
Ahora, cuando me siento en el asiento del piloto, casi ni lo reconozco. Está lleno de remaches y ensambles, el tablero es el doble de grande, y cuando reviso el marcador, me doy cuenta que da para ochocientos nudos: Ramrod alcanzaba los mil quinientos a toda marcha.  
- Oye...- le digo cuando se acomoda detrás de mí. Le montó asientos a cada terminal, aunque algunas no son sino tableros colgando del techo, que sujeta en el regazo.- Qué le hiciste a mi Turbito-  
- Ya sé que no es bonito, pero no nos van a pescar boquiabiertos.- me dice riendo, su uniforme negro con su nombre en la espalda pintado con rosa.- Le puse misiles, un cañón láser y uno táser: dos generadores nuevos, y la tecnología de vapor, aunque tú sabes que no confío en ella. Y me tomé la libertad de hacer meter tres camas más allá atrás, y una ducha-  
- Le enchulaste la máquina! Jojojojo-  
- Cállate, Colt, no seas vulgar!- suelta Sable riéndose al sentarse en su puesto frente al tablero de sistemas dinámicos de vuelo. Tendrá que llevarlos él, porque April va necesitar toda su concentración para mantener esta cosa funcionando. Colt se sienta junto a mí, y se frota las manos al ver su tablero cargado de botones y palancas de armamento.  
- Ay, mi niña, the next best thing a ponerte las manos encima es ponérselas a tus maquinitas... qué es esto? Y esto-  
- Ése es el táser... el rojo es el láser, lo de acá son los cuatro cañones pequeños, son independientes, y dos antenas cortas de barrera...y estos son los misiles, hay diez-  
- genial.- dice Colt, besándole el brazo.- Muy bien, señores, a moverse-  
- Y Jessie-  
- Como no va a hacer nada a no ser que usemos su tecnología, podríamos estacionarlo en la cocina...- comento yo, riendo, mientras uso las tres pequeñas pantallas y lo veo abordando. El muy pequeño y celoso bastardo se pintó su nombre también en el exotraje, a pesar de que yo no se lo hice a él. Para Sable, a mi izquierda, usé amarillo: el mío es rojo. Jessie se lo pintó en verde calipso. No sé ni de dónde sacó la pintura.  
- Se puede saber dónde me voy a sentar yo?- pregunta al entrar a la cabina, alzando las cejas. Es cierto: pusimos cuatro puestos y cuatro tableros.- O me pongo a April en las piernas-  
- Ni siquiera lo sueñes.- le suelta Sable.- Métete allá atrás en la cocina, y duerme o haz algo pero no molestes. Si te necesitamos, te llamaremos-  
- Pensé que íbamos a pilotar juntos. Después de todo, conozco la zona de su Victory Star mejor que ustedes, yo vivía allí-  
- Largo, Jessie-  
- Además, van a tener que usar los pies también para pilotar esta cosa, está tan rearmada que si no tienen cuidado se hará castillo de naipes al pasar la atmósfera-  
- Haznos un favor y piérdete, Jessie. Si te necesitamos te llamaremos... aunque puedes esperar sentado.- gruño yo. Jessie se encoge de hombros y sale de la cabina: e inmediatamente, escucho a Sable pidiéndole autorización a la torre de control para despegar.  
- Aquí Jinete Sable en el Red Turbo, solicitando aperturas para despegar. Código 2468, cuadrante de egreso 22. Cambio-  
- Acá Torre de Control, Red Turbo.Tienen permiso para despegar, Jinete Sable, cuadrante libre. - De pronto, me tiemblan las manos.  
Estoy... estoy temblando. Es como si la última vez que oí una nave rugir bajo mí y las voces de ellos hubiera sido ayer, y a la vez hace un siglo. Los escucho chequendo sistemas, a Colt canturreando, y de súbito me tengo que secar los ojos mientras todo mi cuerpo tiembla de anticipación.  
- Sistemas dinámicos de vuelo, listos.- dice Sable.  
- Sistemas de navegación, listos.- la voz de April.  
- Sistemas de armamento y protección, o-key.- Colt.  
- Levantando tren de aterrizaje y encendiendo suspensores... motor uno... motor dos... motor tres... antigravitacional... Aquí Red Turbo, Torre de Control, solicito clearence de despegue-  
- Clearence concedido, Red Turbo.- y luego escuchamos un micrófono abierto, con silbidos, gritos, entrechocar de vasos, y a por lo menos veinte hombres grandes y peludos berreando – Comisarios Estrella, NUMERO UNO! GO JINETE SABLE-  
- DESPEGUE!- exclamo, y la nave ruge y nos disparamos hacia el cielo celeste del amanecer, escuchando a los otros Star Sheriffs brindando, y tengo que secarme los ojos cuando April dice:  
- Curso fijado, piloto automático, sistemas dinámicos al 100 . Otro despegue perfecto, Capitán Fireball.-

No lo puedo creer, simplemente no lo puedo creer cuando entro a la diminuta cocina y me encuentro a Jessie dándole vuelta a una tortilla en el aire. - Lo de la cocina no era en serio.- le digo al sentarme en la mesita, que es tan pequeña como todo: esta nave es, originalmente, para no más de tres personas.- Nadie comerá lo que tú cocines, sabes-  
- April tiene que alimentarse si se está medicando. Y los dejaste pilotando solos, corredor?- añade, poniendo la última panqueca en un quinto plato y vaciándoles encima mi sirope de caramelo.  
- Colt está en la ducha y Sable y April pueden pilotar esta cosa con los ojos cerrados mientras salimos de la atmósfera, pero...- añado cerrando los ojos y estirándome.- No veo porqué tengo que explicarte nada a ti. Eres carga, eso es lo que eres-  
- Me necesitarán cuando saltemos a la zona de vapor-  
- Si saltamos. April no te tiene confianza-  
- April no confía en mí, mi tecnología no tiene nada que ver.- Jessie deja la espátula y la sartén en el lavavajilla.- Listo. Le llevaré a April las panquecas mientras están calientes. Pruébalas, no te vas a envenenar, no soy tan descriteriado para envenenarlos cuando estamos en el aire, no puedo pilotar esta cosa solo y me gusta vivir.- me mira fijamente.- Anda, pruébalas. Si quisiera matarte, te aseguro que no sería con panquecas-  
Querría mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero tengo hambre. Le doy un mordisco, y me sorprendo cuando siento que están dulces y esponjosas.  
- Están buenas.- digo antes de pensarlo.  
- Por supuesto que están buenas-  
- Dónde aprendiste a cocinar-  
Jessie me mira con una ceja levantada.- Los seres de vapor vivían de complejos de aminoácidos y silicio. Me hubiera muerto si no hubiera aprendido a alimentarme, sabes-  
Asiento.- Pobrecillo Jessie, para que veas que pasarse a los malos tiene su castigo-  
- Y ustedes? Las raciones del ejército no eran ninguna maravilla que yo recuerde-  
- No creerás que vivíamos de esa basura. Colt cocina de maravilla.- rio recordando cómo amontonábamos esas horibles raciones y Colt hacía costillitas y papas francesas.-Y estas panquecas son receta de tu mami-  
Jessie toma dos platos en las manos, asumo que para llevarle uno a Sable. Dios, la cara del Gran Jefe...- No, son míos, nunca conocí a mi madre. –  
- No? Mira, siempre me pregunté qué clase de padres habrían criado algo como tú. En la guerra habian rumores de que eras medio ser de vapor, sabes-  
- Le hubieras preguntado a WhiteHawk: él conocía mi historia-  
- No la reveló jamás. El viejo te fue leal: en todas tus fichas, sale tu origen como Se Presume Humano-  
Jessie calla. Me pregunto si le duele la lealtad de WhiteHawk.  
- Así que no conociste a tu madre. Tampoco yo-  
- No. – me dice antes de salir.- hagamos un trato. Me puedes preguntar lo que se antoje, si por cada pregunta me respondes otra. Y yo seguiré cocinándoles como la gente, ya que no tengo nada que hacer-  
Me río.- Jessie, eres tan... absurdo-  
- Tómalo o déjalo, corredor.- me hace un gesto antes de salir camino a la cabina.  
- Jessie.- le digo riendo.- No le habrás puesto un afrodisiaco al plato de April-  
Jessie alza los hombros, ofendido.- Quién necesita afrodisiacos-  
Dios, me río tanto que casi me atoro en las panquecas. Este... engreído, absurdo hijo de puta... Si no fuera quien es, si no hubiera hecho tanta mierda, empezando por torturar a April, me caería bien...

- Some people call me the space cowboy Some people call me the gangster of love, yeah Some people walking round calling me Maurice Cause I speak of the pom-pi-tous of loooove-  
Jessie me echa tal mirada cuando Colt pasa secándose el pelo a hacer turno con Sable para que April se tome su pastilla y se vaya a dormir que casi suelto la risa.  
- Tiene que cantar-  
- Claro que tiene que cantar si está contento. Es Colt. Además, nosotros solíamos cantar y bailar ese tema en las fiestas los tres, teníamos un bailecito coreografiado-  
Jessie me mira boquiabierto.- No me jodas. No me puedo imaginar a Sable haciendo pasitos vaqueros con los pulgares en los bolsillos-  
- Si quieres, no me creas. Pero nos ayudaba a conseguir chicas por montones, y él es el que baila mejor de nosotros.- le digo sonriendo.  
- Lo siguiente que me vas a decir es que April sabe bailar en una barra de strip tease-  
- No. Pero hacía llorar a Star Sheriffs viejos y peludos cuando cantaba Dead Or Alive en la guitarra-  
- Esa es mi canción, sabes.- Jessie saca la cacerola con el almuerzo del fuego y se lava las manos.- Muy bien, voy a dormir un rato-  
- No-  
- No-  
- April se acaba de ir a descansar, no permitiré que la molestes-  
- ... sólo voy a checar que tenga mantas y no tenga frío...- se está riendo.  
- No-  
- Es contra la convención de Ginebra no dejarme dormir, sabes-  
- Cállate, Blue.- digo indicándole una silla.- Siéntate ahí y conversemos, como dice Sable. Dijiste una pregunta cada uno? Muy bien. Yo primero. Qué sabes de tus padres-  
- Porqué te interesa-  
- Esa es tu pregunta-  
- No.- Jessie se echa atrás en la silla y la balancea negligentemente. Es tan delgado como yo, aunque un poco más fuerte en los hombros, asumo que todo ese levantar motores.- Mi madre era sheyenne mezclada, mi padre desconocido, aunque hay candidatos. Mi madre murió cuando yo nací, y los sheyennes no me quisieron, así que me dejaron en las manos de la Academia. A diferencia de ustedes, nunca tuve otra opción de vida.- sonríe.- Oh woe me. Muy bien, mi turno. April tuvo un novio antes de conocerme, una relación muy mala: háblame de él-  
Lo miro desconcertado.- Cómo supi... oye, no piensas en nada que no sea April, Jessie-  
- Desde que Ramrod quedó en un museo? No.-sonrío.- Aunque pienso en sexo. Pienso mucho en sexo-  
- Eres...- suspiro.- Okay. No quiero saber. Roy era piloto, uno de los mejores que han existido. April lo entrevistó para que fuera el piloto de Ramrod, pero no pasó los exámenes de teoría. Como sea, finalmente acabó destacado para trabajar con Madarien en nuestro escuadrón de apoyo, y en los primeros años, siempre nos acompañaba-  
- Y-  
- Me dijiste háblame de él, no sobre su relación-  
- sneaky oriental hijo de puta.- dice sonriendo.- Muy bien, te toca-  
- Nunca intentaste ser otra cosa, mecánico de vuelo por ejemplo, en vez de Star Sheriff-  
- Me habían recogido y criado y a pesar de lo que pienses, soy agradecido. Pero me tenían de chico de los mandados para serte franco: y a pesar de que tenía las mejores notas, estaban emperrados con que mi carácter no era el ideal para un Star Sheriff; me debería haber graduado el año antes que ustedes llegaran, pero no me dejaron. Si hubiera podido elegir, hubiera sido músico o diseñador de naves: pero ya ves. Mientras estaba con Némesis sí aprendí ambas cosas. Por correo.- añade al verme retorcerme de risa: me lo imagino solfeando entre batalla y batalla. - Okay. Ahora háblame de su relación-  
- Le era infiel, la trataba mal: finalmente la situación dijo fuera, y le pedimos que la dejara en paz-  
Jessie se echa a reír.- Le pidieron? Amablemente? Con florecitas? Dios, caminaba luego-  
No puedo evitarlo y me río con él. Lo recuerdo con acidez: yo tenía mi crush en April en esa época, pero Roy era mucha competencia. Alto, musculoso como Colt, siempre tostado y atlético, con ojos verdes y cabello rubio oscuro cayéndole en los ojos, era el donjuán de la academia, y las mujeres salían de su casa como un concurso de modelaje: pero Roy quería más, y se propuso seducir a April.  
Nosotros no entendíamos qué le veía: April era hermosa, era cierto, pero no sólo no estaba nunca a la mano, sino que era tímida, y amante de sus libros. Pero Roy se puso en campaña con una terquedad que al comienzo nos conmovió: cuando al fin April empezó a salir con él, ella se veía feliz y radiante.  
Lo que duró poco. Roy le fue infiel desde el comienzo de su relación, y un mes después April lloraba todas las noches en su habitación: nunca faltaba quien le contara de qué cama habían visto salir a Roy esa mañana. Lo único que se puede decir es que al menos tenía cientos de chicas distintas, pero siempre volvía a April, y por un tiempo no nos metimos, aunque April estaba francamente deprimida, Colt furioso e incluso Sable arrugaba la frente cuando al fin llegaba a buscarla. No nos metimos, pensando que eran problemas de pareja y que Roy la amaba y encontrarían la manera de arreglárselas.  
Hasta que una noche en Yuma Roy la citó en un restaurante muy caro y famoso, supuestamente para hacer las paces, y April se pasó una semana eligiendo un vestido, yendo a la peluquería, hablando de ello, ansiosa y feliz. Se fue hecha una belleza a las diez, yo mismo pasé a dejarla al restaurant.

Y estaba de vuelta a las tres, hecha un mar de lágrimas: Roy, no contento con dejarla plantada hasta las dos, había llegado ebrio para decirle que tenía que esperar su turno entre sus chicas, y que si no se iba a la cama con él ya, la iba a dejar porque no tenía nada más que valiera la pena su tiempo. April casi se fue a la cama con él para no perderlo: por suerte luego recapacitó, y lo dejó para volver a casa. Sable estaba pálido de rabia, pero por otro lado muy tranquilo. Le hizo té, la ayudó a acostarse, le dio algo para dormir, y cuando volvió a la sala en donde nosotros puteábamos y vociferábamos ( bajito, para no despertarla) dejó la bandeja en la mesa, se volvió a nosotros, y nos clavó una mirada como un láser.  
- Quiero que lo encuentren y le hagan entender que si se vuelve a acercar a ella es hombre muerto.- dijo con su exquisita calma.- Y que si siquiera se atreve a tratar de comunicarse con ella en ninguna forma, se las va a ver conmigo.- agregó. Luego se volteó, tomó la bandeja para llevarla a la cocina y la metió completa, taza, cuchara y platito, en el compactador de basura, con tanta fuerza que se hizo mil pedazos.  
Colt y yo salimos viendo rojo de ira. Habíamos esperado tener que mentirle a Sable o pelear con él para poder ir tras Roy, porque él era el que había ordenado que no nos metiéramos: pero con su permiso, peinamos la ciudad en el Red Fury hasta encontrarlo en una fiesta de Marie Grant, bailando entre dos chicas en topless.  
Lo tomamos y lo arrastramos afuera. Roy casi se orinó cuando nos vio a los dos con los vaporizadores en la mano: ya teníamos una reputación es esa época.  
Colt lo puso contra una pared, y le dio el mensaje de Sable: luego añadió de su cosecha:  
-Ahora, miserable bastardo, esto te lo digo yo: yo no soy tan civilizado como el Gran Jefe. Hiciste llorar a mi chica, la hiciste el hazmerreír del Comando, y la humillaste. Es sólo porque tengo órdenes que no te vuelo los sesos: pero vuelve a mirarla siquiera, y te haré pedazos-  
- ... yo no quiero verla nunca más, pero no respondo si ella me sigue persiguiendo...- nos dijo el desgraciado sonriendo.  
Colt le dio un puñetazo.  
- Qué querías de ella, Riley?- pregunté, desconcertado.- Porqué querías lastimarla? Tienes cientos de chicas, porqué April, que nunca te ha hecho nada-  
- Sabes lo que quería?- me dijo riendo.- Que todo el mundo sepa que yo fui quien desvirgó a April Eagle, que todos sepan que puedo tenerla abierta de piernas cuando quiera. No es la chica más famosa de la galaxia? Bueno, pues la tengo cuando quiera... si está loca por mí...- añadió.- Y si ella me prefiere a mí, significa que soy más hombre que ustedes, mariquitas. Más hombre que el Jinete Sable y sus jodidos comisarios estre-  
No fui yo, fue Colt el que le partió el hocico. Yo le puse mi pistola en la boca y le dije, en términos no ambiguos, que si volvía a acercarse a April, él iba a ser quien iba a acabar desvirgado, de la boca, por una bala.  
Su cobardía al dejarla de inmediato no le sumó puntos: si nos hubiera desafiado, lo hubiéramos respetado más. Tomó un año que April no se pusiera nerviosa al verlo u oírlo: pero después de Jessie, Roy era un chiste, e incluso ella le dijo una vez en una fiesta del comando, su mano en la mía, la voz risueña, que le había hecho un favor para enseñarle a identificar qué tipos no valían la pena.  
- Fireball, te toca, Colt te está esperando.- Sable entra y deja un plato de panquecas vacío y otro lleno sobre la mesa.- Gracias por la comida, Jessie. Ya salimos de la atmósfera y el curso está fijado. Espero que lleguemos al Dead Sea en ocho días, si todo sale según el plan-  
- Podríamos acelerar teleportándonos-  
- No usaré esa tecnología a no ser que no haya más remedio.- dice Sable cortante.- Voy a estudiar los informes un rato: estaré en el cuarto. April duerme?-

- Supongo.- digo pensativo.- Si necesitas algo, llámame-  
- De acuerdo-  
- No te gustan las panquecas?- dice Jessie, observando el plato lleno.  
- Yo me las comí todas.- dice él antes de meterse en el diminuto dormitorio que compartiremos los cuatro. Jessie mira el plato, frustrado. Y no sé porqué me apena.  
- No es muy aficionada a las cosas dulces.- le digo antes de irme a la cabina.- Prueba mañana con un sandwich de queso. Tiene que comer, después de todo.-

APRIL

La aceleración me ha afectado. Me despierto sintiéndome horrible, y tengo que correr al baño: antes de poder siquiera prepararme, ya estoy vomitando. Gracias a Dios no había comido nada: pero la bilis es amarga y me quema, y no puedo parar.  
- April!- escucho: es Sable, golpeando la puerta del baño cinco segundos después.- Estás bien-  
No, no estoy bien, me estoy ahogando en vómito.- Estoy bien... voy... enseguida.- alcanzo a contestar, antes de que el acceso me domine otra vez y vomite hasta que las arcadas secas me lastiman la garganta. Luego me enderezo con cuidado y me lavo la cara: estoy blanca y con los ojos rojos. Dios, deben de estar angustiados, no puedo salir así.  
- Abre de una vez, no es como si nunca te hubiéramos visto vomitar.- es Fireball, riéndose, y su risa me trae un recuerdo a la memoria y de inmediato me echo a reír. Evacúo el agua, gracias a Dios no ensucié nada: y cuando salgo estoy riendo, aunque veo los rostros de Fire y Sable preocupados, y escucho a Colt gritando " qué le pasa? Está bien? April!" desde la cabina.  
- Estoy bien, vaquero, sólo me dieron naúseas.- le digo, sentándome a la mesa de la cocina. Alguien pone un vaso de agua tibia frente a mí y lo bebo, antes de levantar la vista y encontrarme con dos ojos azul cobalto indescifrables: Jessie.  
Me sobresalto, casi había olvidado que estaba aquí.  
- Estás bien? Comiste algo-  
- No fueron las panquecas, no las comí.- me encojo de hombros.- Y definitivamente no estoy embarazada.- suspiro: me encantaría.  
- Agradece que no tenías el casco puesto esta vez.- me dice Fireball, y con Sable nos entra la risa tonta.  
- Cómo se pueden reír? Está enferma!- Jessie nos mira como si estuviéramos locos, pero eso sólo logra que nos dé un ataque de risa. Al fin, Fireball acaba por secarse los ojos y explicar:  
- Es que una vez... después de una fiesta del rey Jared... estábamos todos con resaca por el ponche pero hubo una emergencia y salimos a perseguir outlanders en... fue cerca de Durango, no-  
- Sí.- dice Sable, que está doblado en dos por la risa.- Dios, fue tan... asqueroso-  
- Fue cuando andaban con la manía de los ataques sorpresa. Y Gadnet, tan original que era, si siempre salía con algo nuevo... ése fue el primer goma de Némesis, tu fuiste su segundo suche, Jessie... nos envió un tornado, una especie de máquina que producía tornados, y caímos en barrena, una barrena tan fuerte y prolongada que...- Fireball casi no puede hablar.- Nos vomitamos. Todos. Nos escuchábamos vomitar unos a otros por el intercom, y nos daba más asco, y seguíamos vomitando, y la barrena no paraba, y como teníamos los cascos puestos se nos llenaban de vómito-  
- Yo no veía nada...- a mí también me da el ataque de risa, Dios, la experiencia más... vomitiva de mi vida.- tenía el visor cubierto, y como seguíamos dando vuelta, teníamos el pelo-  
-... Dios, cuando acabó, fue una pelea feroz por el baño, nos quitamos los cascos bajo la ducha...- Fireball mira a Jessie, que también se está riendo incrédulo.  
-Estuvimos tres días sólo tomando té después de eso.- Sable se seca los ojos, aún temblando de risa.- Nuestra aventura más repulsiva-  
- La más repulsiva:- dice Fireball.- Con mis disculpas a Lilah, la más tonta fue cuando nos unimos al circo-  
- Qué tiene de tonto lucirse en el trapecio? Y las bailarinas eran preciosas.- Sable sonríe: él actuó junto a Lilah, cuando ella era trapecista, sustituyendo a su novio ... en esa y otras cosas.  
- Claro, como tú no acabaste vestido de payaso u orangután malabarista...- ni Fire ni Colt han podido nunca perdonarle ésa a Sable. Gracias a Dios, era mi turno de monitoreo, yo la saqué gratis. - El público nos adoró.- Sable se está riendo.- Eras un payasito lindo, Fire-  
- Ay, Vishnu.- Fireball mira a Jessie.- Venga ya. Seguro que Jessie tiene otras peores, los seres de vapor tenían unas manías extrañas-  
- Agradezcan que ninguno se pasó al otro bando: si yo hubiera sabido que significaba pasarme toda la noche levantado tratando de explicarle a Némesis qué era un concurso de belleza y qué significaban los chistes de South Planet...-Jessie mueve la cabeza.- Se obsesionó con la cultura humana: cuando le demostré que al saber cómo pensaban a mí me iba mejor contra ustedes que a sus comandantes, quiso aprender a pensar como ustedes y se volvió telemaníaco. Deberían haberlo visto cuando pilló La Naranja Mecánica en TV ... me vi en figuritas para explicarle ésa-  
- Dios, me imagino-  
- Te sientes mejor, April?- Muevo la cabeza: la naúsea ha pasado.- La verdad sí. No sé que me sucedió-  
- Me dejas ver tus pastillas, por favor?- me pide Jessie. Miro a Sable, pero él asiente. Cuando las traigo, Jessie revisa los tres frascos, y luego asiente.  
- Es esto. Este Neuryl contiene hidrobutanaldehídos. Es un antivertiginoso, pero te provoca naúseas por la aceleración de la nave: embota tu equilibrio entrenado, April. Si lo sigues tomando, seguirás nauseada.- - Cómo sabes eso, Dr. Blue-  
- Me medicaba solo allá: los "médicos" de vapor son unos malditos carniceros...- Jessie mueve la cabeza.- Tendrás que dejar de tomarlo, o te morirás de hambre-  
Suspiro.- Voy a probar a dejarlo hoy-  
- Podríamos preguntarle a Dennis-  
- Y que todo el comando sepa que estoy tomando antipsicóticos? Dennis es lo más bocafloja que hay-  
- Sí.- me dice Sable, asintiendo: Dennis le contó todo sobre Roy en minutos.- Sí, tienes razón-  
Jessie me entrega los medicamentos: cuando nuestras manos se rozan siento un temblor. Tengo que ignorarlo, pero es tan difícil como ignorar un elefante en un elevador.  
- De veras te sientes mejor?- me pregunta Jessie, con una leve ternura en su voz. Esquivo su mirada, pero asiento, y me voy a la cabina para hacer mi turno con Colt, porque no soporto más su mirada. Es como si me atravesara, como tener el sol de frente. Quisiera no tener que mirarlo más a los ojos, y estar lejos de él, lejos.  
- Estás bien, preciosa?- Colt asoma la cabeza del asiento del piloto, cuando me siento a su lado.  
- Me dieron naúseas, pero Jesse cree que son mis pastillas. Voy a probar a dejarlas por hoy.- informo a Colt.- Si empiezo a atacar gente, pueden atarme a la cama.-

- Ojalá empieces a atacar gente.- suspira Colt.  
- Colt!- me río, antes de soltar el piloto automático, revisar la ruta y empezar a rechequear sistemas. Luego respiro hondo, por el placer de sentir a la máquina responder bajo mi toque, y miro a Colt, que está muy concentrado con las palancas de vuelo, aunque sonríe.- Cómo... lo tomó Robin?- Colt me echa una mirada levemente pícara.- Cómo tomó qué-  
-El que te vinieras... con nosotros! A la base! COLT!- me corrijo, al ver su impenitente sonrisa de vaquero. Hasta ha vuelto a usar su Stetson color cuero dentro de la nave, como siempre.- Me preocupé por ella-  
- Lamento todas las tonterías que dijo. Pero entrará en razón, April.- suspira Colt.- Le puse en claro algunas cosas... mi error fue aceptar tanto hacer las cosas a su manera desde el principio, cuando debí... debí ser más claro con ella-  
- Pero la amas, Colt-  
- La amo.- me dice, serio de pronto.- Pero es tan difícil ser sincero con ella. Es mucho más fácil ser sincero con ustedes.-añade pensativo.  
Y en ese momento el generador tres da un sacudón, cruje, y siento el estallido en el agujero del infierno aún antes que ocurra. - SABLE!- chillo.-TOMA LOS CONTROLES!- grito, antes de saltar de mi puesto en la nave que se inclina, levantar la plancha que conecta la cabina con el agujero del infierno, y dejarme caer ahí, entre cables que chispean y luces que parpadean.- maldita sea! FIREBALL CUANDO FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LE CAMBIASTE ROTOR A ESTA COSA-  
- Qué?-

JESSIE.

No puedo creer que este imbécil no le haya cambiado rotor desde que April se la revisó: ni se me ocurrió mirar cuando la rearmamos, es tan obvio... cuando escucho el grito de April y Sable y ese tarado de Fireball se precipitan dentro de la cabina me meto con ellos, y me dejo caer al agujero del infierno, que cerrado me deja pegado contra April: apenas cabemos los dos.  
- Y tú que haces aquí?!- me ladra entre las chispas que saltan.  
- Yo haré el puente, tú cambia el rotor!- le grito, antes de que la nave empiece a dar vueltas en círculo y perdamos el curso.  
- Cambiarlo por qué? No tenemos uno de repuesto! Fireball, te voy a colgar!- grita mientras yo desenrrollo rápidamente el cableado y conecto las pinzas para hacer un puente rotor manual.- SABLE CANTAME EL CURSO-  
- D 18, D 19, E20, E21, F21...- empieza Sable de inmediato sin chistar. Mientras tanto, April saca el rotor, que está negro, trata de limpiarlo, saca un pequeño soplete láser y lo empieza a resoldar en medio de los bamboleos de la nave, pegada contra mí, haciendo ese trabajo delicado entre chispas y luces parpadeantes. Mientras yo sostengo la nave en mis manos, ella se concentra, y la miro, sus manos de cirujana nunca fallando, hasta que le da la vuelta completa con el láser y vuelve a conectarlo con un empujón brusco.  
No calza.  
- Déjame.- le pido, y ella suelta el rotor y me toma el cableado de las manos. Yo uso toda la fuerza que tengo, y meto el rotor en su sitio de un empujón. La miro, y a la vez, enciendo el rotor y ella suelta las pinzas.  
Todo vuelve a la normalidad, y cuando la luz deja de parpadear, me doy cuenta de inmediato que estoy apretado de frente contra ella, que tengo las manos sucias y grasientas y su pelo en mi cara, enganchado en algunos cables, su pecho contra el mío, y los dos estamos jadeando.  
Agujero del infierno? Es el agujero del paraíso.  
Colt se inclina al lado del agujero, la toma de las manos y la saca de un tirón. Yo trepo afuera por mi propios medios, y llego a tiempo de verla tirarle unos mitones de exotraje por la cabeza a Fireball, parapetado tras Sable.  
- Serás-  
- Se me olvidó! Nunca me había fallado-  
- Te dije cada mil años luz, sí o no-  
- Aguantará hasta la base, April?- Sable recoge los mitones y le da con ellos en la cabeza a Fireball.  
- Lo dejó como nuevo.- intervengo yo. April frunce el ceño.  
- Lo cambiaré cuando lleguemos a la estación. Pero debería aguantar bien hasta allá.-

Esos días de vuelo... tengo que reconocer que si hubiera tenido una chance de esto, jamás hubiera dejado el lado del comando. No me imaginaba que fuera así. En el comando siempre fui el extrajero, el diferente, el chico silencioso que los intimidaba y que se defendía con sarcasmos: ahora, mis sarcasmos encuentran respuestas ingeniosas, y las horas de banter hacen pasar los días rápido. Ellos no me ignoran- supongo que el espacio es demasiado pequeño para tratar- y aún cuando escucho muchos insultos, están tratando de ser civiles: tanto respetan el criterio de su jefe. Incluso ella me trata con frialdad, pero discreción. Y la veo. Todos los días, la veo, y me quedo despierto todo lo que puedo para disfrutar esto lo más posible.

Pensé que tal vez, al verla día a día, mi deseo se calmaría, pero se hace intolerable. Si en vez de ocho días de vuelo fueran diez, tendrían que recluirme en una celda para que no le salte encima. La veo todos los días, me paso los días enteros en su presencia, y aunque tenga que tolerar a esos tres ( y tengo que reconocer que si Fireball no fuera el oriental sobrador que es me caería bien) vale bien la pena aguantarlos por verla a ella. La veo sencilla, dormitando enrollada como un gatito en su camastro o bebiendo agua en la cocina: la veo pensativa, leyendo los informes de la base o mirando por los ventanales a las lejanas estrellas: la veo callada con dolor de cabeza, las piernas recogidas, tendida en su pequeña terminal, o la veo sonriente, tierna y juguetona charlando con sus amigos, a veces riendo a carcajadas. Podría matar por esa risa.

Pero cada noche, en que duermo en camillas de campaña entre dos de estos tipos.- el tercero pilotea, y April duerme sola en un cuartito no más grande que un closet, aunque con frecuencia alguno de estos desgraciados se va a acompañarla... la envidia me mata, pero cuento mis bendiciones- a veces me despierto, sólo sintiendo su olor y su respiración, tan cerca: seguro que nadie lo siente pero yo siento su olor, la huelo como un sabueso, ese olor a jazmín y rosas y piel, que es tan suyo, que podría seguir a través del universo, y tengo que calmarme porque si me pescan con una erección me patearán al saber de inmediato lo que estoy pensando. Qué quieren que haga? Diez años soñando con ella, y ahora que la tengo cerca, la huelo, ocasionalmente la toco, y quieren que esté tranquilo!  
Al tercer día, me acepta un sandwich de queso. Te debo una, corredor.

En estos largos días me doy cuenta de muchas cosas que nunca hubiera adivinado. Aprendo cosas tan tontas como que Colt canta cuando está contento, a Sable se le abre el apetito y que a Fireball le encanta charlar: aprendo que April siempre está leyendo algo, que Colt cocina muy bien y muy sabroso pero que odia lavar los platos: que Fireball es un absoluto klutz en mecánica, y que Sable tiene la paciencia de un santo con los trabajos repetitivos y cargantes. Que April tiene reflejos como rayos, pero que puedes patearla cuando está durmiendo profundamente y no se moverá. Aprendo que a Sable le gusta peinar a April cuando tiene el pelo mojado, y que a Colt le encanta abrazarla y ella se deja. Aprendo que Colt es el que más la hace reír, y es al que más se le pega físicamente, que siempre cuando habla mira a Sable en busca de aprobación. Y que Sable siempre está de acuerdo con Fireball, que Colt siempre está de acuerdo con April, y que cuando ellos dos discuten, ella le pone todas las objeciones posibles, y luego siempre se deja convencer.  
Al cuarto día, cuando me acerco a la cabina en donde están los cuatro, Colt y Fire pilotando, Sable revisando informes y April haciéndole no se qué a la nave, los escucho cantando y bailando en la cabina.  
La pasaban tan bien en la guerra estos desgraciados?

Blind talking (blind talking)  
Take us so far (take us so far)  
Broken down cars (broken down cars)  
Like stronger old stars (like stronger old stars)  
Blind talking (blind talking)  
Served us so well (served us so well)  
Travelled trough hell (travelled trough hell)  
We know how it felt (we know how it felt)

Si hasta hacen coritos. Se turnan para cantar los versos. Es tan terrible que tengamos los mismos gustos de música.  
Me encanta escuchar a April cantando we know how we felt. Sí, amor, yo también.  
Nunca la había escuchado cantar. Mmm. Más que mmmm.  
- Oye, Jessie, pillamos Radio Durango!- celebra Fireball. No puedo creer que April se halla pasado dos horas metida dentro del agujero del infierno para recibir señales de radios musicales.  
- Qué estás haciendo?- me pregunta Sable cuando me ve entrar a la cabina con un sensor, la caja de herramientas y unos ganchos de metalizante.  
- Me cansé de esa jodida alarma visual de refrigerante, es imposible verla entre tanto cable... voy a ponerle un sensor.- miro a April.  
- Si quieres.- ella siente sin mirarme. Me meto al agujero del infierno... debería poner un asiento aquí.  
- Qué les pasa a los ingenieros? No pueden dejar de meterle mano a la nave ni un rato?- oigo a Fireball gruñir.  
- Y tú no puedes dejar de meterle mano a Sable?- le suelto de allá abajo.  
- Jessie, no hinches pelotas o te encerramos allá abajo hasta llegar-  
- Háganlo. Desenchufaré todo hasta que tenga que meterse April a arreglar esto acá conmigo, y sólo caben dos.- añado riendo.  
- Eres insoportable.- es la voz de Sable, muy tranquila.- Si crees que dejaría a April encerrada allí contigo, es porque sé que te rompería la cara-  
- Tienes mucha fe en su fuerza o poca en mi sex appeal-  
- Jessie, trataste diez años compitiendo con el aire y perdiste: mejor no menciones tu sex appeal-  
- Competía contigo, pero como tampoco te la llevaste a casa supongo que eso nos empata.- le suelto desde abajo, pero luego me asomo. Tengo que saberlo, aunque se me parta el corazón.- Porqué no te quedas con ella de una vez, y los dos dejan de bailar el uno alrededor del otro como un planeta y una luna-  
Fireball y Colt me echan miradas respectivamente posesivas, celosas, y muy, muy irritadas: no esperaba que a ellos les molestara. Pero veo cómo Sable mira a April con serenidad y sonríe, y cómo April pone los ojos en blanco y le responde la sonrisa, y sé que hubieran engañado a cualquiera excepto a mí.  
Sable tiene la cara completamente inexpresiva, pero al soldado perfecto se olvidó de revisar su postura: está sentado tenso como una vara. Y April puede haber reído y bromeado, pero ahora, aunque tiene los ojos fijos en la terminal, sé que no está viendo nada: tiene los ojos levemente arriba de su campo visual.  
No me equivocaba. No me equivoqué el primer día. Sable la desea, y ella a él. Oh, maldita sea.

PARTE ELEVEN TOMBSTONE SABLE

Al séptimo día nos tenemos que turnar todos, incluso Jessie, a pilotar: y aunque April no ha dicho nada, sé que le duele la cabeza, y no ha parado desde que dejó de tomar el medicamento. Sólo por eso admito a Jessie pilotando: no porque tema que no sea bueno, porque es tan bueno como Fireball, o porque piense que nos va a estrellar o sabotear a propósito: está tan implicado en esto como nosotros. Si lo admito es a regañadientes es sólo porque me enferma del estómago ver cómo en ocho días ha logrado simpatizarle a Fireball- lo que no es raro: Fire es un ángel, podría amaestrar hasta a una cascabel con su dulzura- lograr que Colt deje de tratar de estrangularlo a cada rato, ha logrado que April le hable e incluso yo me he pescado riéndome de sus bromas: pero nada de eso cambia el hecho que es un genocida enfermo y un psicópata que no dudaría un segundo en cortarnos a todos el cuello mientras dormimos. No quiero que él piense que lo aceptamos como uno de nosotros, o peor, que los chicos lo empiecen a considerar uno del team. Menos que nadie April.  
El Dead Sea se ha movido en las corrientes interestelares desde que le tomaron el mapa que tenemos: estos inútiles del comando no han tomado otro mapa desde que nosotros lo cartografiamos hace cinco años, lo que nos hace imposible fijar un curso automático entre los asteroides: hay que pilotar a pulso, casi veinte horas, entre todos esos pedazos de roca con los que bastaría un choque para hacernos pedazos. Nos turnamos en turnos de hora y media, pero es agotador, y todos hemos perdido la práctica de los vuelos de precisión.  
- Te parte los hombros.- me dice Jesse frotándoselos cuando me releva.  
- Tú volaste Clavell, es tu culpa.- le suelto con rabia. Ver todos esos pedazos de planeta y recordar lo hermoso que era Clavell- lo llamaban el planeta arcoiris porque sus dos soles atravesaban una atmósfera tan densa que tenían atardeceres espectaculares y todas las noches luces del norte me enfurece. Teníamos amigos allí.  
- Era la guerra. Tú hiciste reventar el planeta renegado, con seres de vapor civiles adentro-  
- Les dimos la oportunidad de evacuar. Y tú nos forzaste con el cañón de cobalto azul.- le digo mientras se coloca el cinturón de seguridad con desparpajo.  
- Ustedes desarmaron ese plan de implantes hipnóticos cuando nos estaba yendo tan bien en Clavell: si hubiera seguido bajo nuestro control, no lo hubiéramos volado. – me responde encogiéndome de hombros.- Todos peleamos con todo lo que teníamos a mano-  
- No somos iguales, Jessie.-mi voz está temblando de ira. No sé qué tiene este desgraciado que me saca de mis casillas tan rápido.  
- No? Yo me pasé los últimos cinco años aburrido como ostra encerrado, masturbándome pensando en April y echando de menos el espacio. Y tú como High Lord... caramba, qué coincidencia, no-  
- JESSIE-  
- No me alteres, que estoy pilotando, esto es delicado-  
Me largo: desearía poder dar un portazo. Cuando paso por la cocinita y veo a Colt limpiando las armas y a Fireball revisando los cascos, mitones y botas de los exotrajes para cuando descendamos – benditos sean- aún estoy hirviendo.  
- Sólo hay talla 39 y un cuarenta. A April y a Colt les van a doler los pies.- me dice Fireball: él y yo somos treinta y nueve y cuarenta, pero Colt es cuarenta y dos y April un treinta y siete.  
Jessie también es treinta y siete, creo. Que llore, por lo que a mí respecta.  
- Usaré el 39, déjale el 40 a Colt.- les digo, aún molesto. –April duerme-  
- No. Está con los mapas de la estación, memorizándolos.- Gruño. Que la palabra reposo significa algo para ella?  
- April!- exclamo, entrando a su pequeño cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.- Deja los malditos planos y duérmete: te necesito lúcida y sin neuralgia cuando descendamos-  
Mi ladrido tiene el efecto deseado: April deja los planos en el segundo camastro y se recoge en el suyo, un montón de carpetas a su lado.  
- Sable-  
- No te cansas de hacerte daño?! Si planeas ser un bulto cuando lleguemos allá, por Dios que te dejo en la nave: para no cuidarte tanto valía el balazo-  
- Sable!- me dice dolida, y de pronto me escucho a mí mismo. Dios.  
- April, perdona.- digo, completamente avergonzado, sentándome en la otra cama.- No sé qué me pasó... no quería hablarte así... Jessie me está sacando de mis casillas. Perdóname, por favor, no prentendía ser tan rudo. Es sólo que me perocupo muchísimo por ti, y no hay quien te haga descansar, ya sabes lo que dijo el médico-  
- Sólo pensé que sería útil memorizar los planos y como Fire y yo tenemos buena memoria...- me ofrece, tímidamente. El remordimiento me come vivo, y me siento en su cama y la atraigo hacia mí, abrazándola fuerte, besándole el pelo.  
- Perdona... de veras, April, lo siento, sólo quiero que te cuides... ya sabes que si algo te pasa nos morimos todos y nos asustaste tanto-  
- Perdónenme ustedes a mí. Jessie me hizo... perder el control-  
- Sí, tiene ese efecto en la gente.- digo secamente sobre su pelo. Ella me mira, y me doy cuenta que estamos estrechamente abrazados en su pequeño camastro, solos en ese diminuto cuartito. Y lo que le pasó en el departamento de Fireball en Yuma vuelve a mi cabeza traidoramente.  
Tengo que luchar con mis tentaciones, pero- muevo la cabeza y me aparto- estoy tan acostumbrado que supongo que ya las tengo a medio morir saltando.  
- Robin mencionó a Sincia.- me dice April de pronto, volviendo a ponerse las carpetas en el regazo. Mocosa obcecada, porfiada, desobediente: no era así cuando empezó la guerra, pero no se puede estar mucho cerca de Colt y Fire y no empezar a desafiar el establishment.- Has sabido algo de ella-  
- Porqué? Estás celosa?- le pregunto apoyándome en la puerta, sonriendo.  
- Ni un poquito. La que te tiene encerrado aquí conmigo soy yo.- me responde riendo.-Aún tengo todos los VCds de Lilah.- añade antes de empezar a cantar la canción más pegadiza de Lilah en una vocecita aguda.- I know you got me when you flashed a smile... and I went lovey giddy giddy first time-  
- Yo podría preguntarte porqué cuando fuiste la general del Rey Jared antes de que muriera no te convertiste en reina con Príncipe Azul Randolph.- la interrumpo riendo.  
- Porque Randolph es mamón.- me responde, imitando el acento de Fireball.- Y detesto las tiaras. Y los encajes. Y no me podría casar con un hombre que usa más maquillaje que yo...Venga, has sabido algo de Sincia-  
- Por qué tanto interés-  
- Siempre pensamos que te casarías con ella acabada la guerra. Y me desvías la pregunta por tercera vez y empezaré a pensar que te casaste en secreto y tienes media docena de hijos con ella-  
- Nos encontramos y salí con ella cuando acabó la guerra. Pero ella estaba muy ocupada, aunque se ha hecho muy amiga de Robin desde que se estableció en Westmine con un colegio de señoritas-  
- Traducido ella te encontró, saliste con ella y no prosperó-  
Suspiro, pero luego la miro con picardía que sólo me permito con ellos.- Qué puedo hacer? Aún usas mi anillo, no nos hemos divorciado oficialmente-  
- Sable...- me dice, moviendo la cabeza.- Me gustaría verte feliz. Y si es con media docena de jinetitos para ser tía, mejor. Además arriesgué mi pellejo por salvártela esa vez, no me digas que fue para nada-  
- Claro que no fue para nada. No llamaría ese sexy intercambio de prisioneros nada-  
- Sable!- April salta de la cama y me confronta.- Sexy, eh? Crees que yo encontré muy sexy ser llevada atada como un becerro sin patas por culpa suya-  
- Eras un becerro bonito.- le digo, y luego estamos riendo mientras me da palmadas en el pecho en castigo por el comentario, y luego está en mis brazos y seguimos riendo, y lo siguiente que sé es que está tan lejos de mí como puede, al otro extremo del cuartito, y está roja.  
- Qué-  
- Sal-  
- April...?- digo, y comprendo, y mi cuerpo me da un latigazo. Oh Dios, si me quiere me tiene, que lo pida, sólo una vez.  
... maldita sea no: es la lesión, sólo la lesión.  
- Sal-  
Le obedezco y salgo, no sin darle una ojeada a su rostro entristecido de vergüenza. Qué sentirá al tener miedo de no poder controlarse?  
- Te pasa sólo conmigo o... digo, para saber-  
- Largo.- se ha sentado en la cama, y me mira fijamente. Podría hervir un huevo en su mirada.  
- Bueno...- salgo y regreso.- Pero ya sabes que el Jinete Sable siempre está listo para servir a la comunidad-  
- Le diré a Lilah. Ahora largo-  
Salgo. Vuelvo a entrar, riendo.- Si no guardas los mapas, volveré. Con speedos y aceite de coco-  
- LARGO-  
- O sólo el kilt y nada más-  
La hice reír.

COLT Fire hace un aterrizaje perfecto: los hangares están abiertos de par en par. Eso ya es raro: en cuanto entramos, Sable y yo bajamos con los exotrajes y cerramos los hangares por dentro, soltamos las bombas de aire y esperamos un rato: todo funciona, y media hora después la presión de aire es la correcta y podremos andar por la base sin cascos.  
Quienquiera que se haya ido de aquí, se fue con mucha prisa: la base parece abandonada, por completo. Sable encuentra los terminales para encender los focos principales de iluminación, y hay algo siniestro en cómo se van encendiendo uno a uno, iluminando desde nosotros hacia interminables pasillos interminables, todos de piedra envejecida y verdosa, o quizá sea sólo la luz.  
- El puente de mando está por allá.- dice Fireball, apuntando por el más ancho y amplio de los pasillos. La nave cabría, pero retroceder con un balandro como ese es una putada y no alcanza a dar vuelta.- Quién se queda con la nave? Jesse-  
- Ni hablar. Para que dé media vuelta con la nave y nos deje botados aquí?- Sable me mira fríamente.- Fireball. Por favor?- Curioso. Pensé que dejaría a April, pero supongo que tampoco quiere que Jessie se nos desaparezca si April está sola con la nave.  
- Está bien, gran jefe.- dice, un poco resentido.- Los guiaré por los intercomunicadores por si se pierden-  
- Gracias.- Sable lo mira, como disculpándose, y él le sonríe. Okeeey... no es como si yo fuera gil y no supiera que mi querido corredor saltaría al fuego por el Jefe. Nada que yo no haría, tampoco. Los dos preguntaríamos si nos quiere bien cocidos, término medio o roastbeef, y allá iríamos.  
- Vamos-  
Los cuatro seguimos adelante, alumbrados por esa luz verdosa. Todo está vacío: nuestros pasos resuenan. Caminamos un largo rato en silencio: hay algo que me eriza el vello.  
Me giro y disparo. Estoy seguro que vi algo en una esquina.  
- COLT!- los demás desenfundan: por supuesto, a Jessie no le dimos un arma.  
- Colt, no dispares, puede ser un sobreviviente!- me ladra April. Sable no baja el arma, y me mira.  
- No se... sentía como uno. Vi algo pero... como en el rabillo del ojo apenas...- No sé porqué disparé así de violentamente: simplemente, mis nervios actuaron por mí-  
- Qué fue eso?- suean Fireball en el intercom.  
- El vaquero le estaba disparando a su sombra.- se queja Jesse.  
- Podría haber sido un enemigo!- grito indignado.  
- Podría haber sido un sobreviviente!- repite April, furiosa.  
- Sí, bueno, ya no sobrevivió...- Jesse se ríe y se asoma a ese rincón.- No se ve sangre, no se ve cuerpo, no se ve nada. Me temo que finalmente el vaquero dejó el cerebro en casa con el sombrero-  
- Ví algo!- grito. Sable revisa el mismo espacio, y parece que va a decir algo, antes de quedarse callado.  
- Sable-  
- Estás usando balas de metal, verdad?- me pregunta.  
- Por supuesto que estoy usando balas de metal, ya no se usan los vaporizadores desde el armisticio, qué-  
- Dónde está la bala?- Sable da una vuelta completa.- Debería ahberse enterrado en la pared o rebotado, pero no la veo.-

Es TAN listo que lo besaría. Estoy tan acostumbrado a usar vaporizadores que ya olvidé que las balas quedan allí cuando fallas el blanco.  
- No hay sangre y no hay bala.- digo pensativo.- Cómo resolvemos este acertijo-  
- La persona usaba una exoarmadura, que ya aquí no había oxígeno hasta que cerramos las cámaras: la sustaste y huyó con la bala en la armadura.- dice Jessie con voz aburrida.- Y antes de que digan nada, no me parece muy listos partir a buscarla - Pero puede estar herida.- dice April.  
- Y si es un enemigo?- le responde Jessie.  
- Si hubiera sido un enemigo, podría habernos atacado mientras caminábamos-  
- Sí, bueno, quizá sólo observaba para otros-  
- Sable, nunca te dijeron que la paranoia es el resultado de la frustración sexual-  
- Sorprendente que no te hayas muerto de paranoia, entonces.- le suelta Sable de regreso. Muy bien, Gran Jefe! Jessie 1 Sable 1.  
- Una estación entera de menos de cinco años vacía, después de tener a más de mil personas? Perdona que nos pongamos paranoicos.- dice April, que avanza hacia delante por el pasillo principal, su paso rápido.- Quiero ver la bitácora de la torre de control: algo muy malo pasó aquí.-

Caminamos casi una hora: a pesar de todo, sigo vigilando las sombras nerviosamente cuando llegamos frente a la spuertas masivas, mecánicas, de lo que debe ser el acceso a la torre de control. April se trenza en pelea en el panel de control de las puertas, pero cuando ya está empezando a buscar su destornillador Sable se inclina a su lado.  
- Quiero que se puedan cerrar luego: no las desarmes-  
- Pues pensé que preferirías que se puedan abrir primero, sabes-  
- Qué tal si probamos las contraseñas?- sugiero antes de que se peleen. - No tenemos la contraseña.- me dice Sable frustrado.- Puedes crackearla, April-  
- Estoy viendo la memoria de esta cosa, y tiene la contraseña... pero está codificada.- dice frustrada.  
-La tienes?- urge Sable.  
- No todavía... pero puedo decirte que son cinco palabras, las tres primeras de cuatro letras, la quinta también de cuatro y la cuarta de dos: sin números ni simbología, y que...- April sigue tecleando.- las dos primeras palabras son idénticas-  
- Una frase, un título de una película o una canción...- sugiero yo.  
- Cuándo recibieron la primera señal de ayuda?- pregunta Jessie de pronto.- mayo del año pasado, verdad-  
- Cómo sabes-  
- Dejaste los reportes sobre la mesa de la cocina-  
- Jessie-  
Jessie se agacha, teclea por encima de la mano de April y las puertas se abren.  
- CÓMO?- ladro yo.  
- En mayo pasado yo estaba en la cárcel, escuchando los Top ten todos los días. En mayo, una canción de Lilah reventó todos los charts. Y no hay lugar de la galaxia en donde los soldados no se babeen por Lilah, a mí me tenían harto en la cárcel. Si Fireball hubiera venido, hubiera adivinado.- dice sonriendo, antes de hablar por el intercomunicador.:: Oye, corredor, canción de Lilah con título de cinco palabras, las dos primeras iguales:  
Fireball ríe y nos canta por el intercomunicador.:: Fácil. KISS KISS Fall In Love!::

Si Fireball no deja de cantar la estúpida cancioncita por el intercom, voy a meterle una bala en la jeta cuando vuelva. Jessie le hizo una reverencia a Sable y entró a la Torre, pero pude ver la mirada de desconfianza del Jefe y la de admiración de April. Subimos una gran escalera mecánica paralizada, en fila india porque los peldaños están desiguales e inseguros: April va encendiendo las luces mientras subimos. En la primera planta no hay nadie, aunque encontramos algunos montones de ceniza.  
Cuando me agacho a tocarla, noto que es muy blanca, del tipo que deshace entre los dedos. April y Sable se inclinan a verla conmigo, y de súbito, me dan naúseas: apenas puedo contenerme.  
- Colt? Qué te-  
- Son cenizas humanas!- exclamo, echándome atrás.  
- Qué?- dice April, empalideciendo. Las rozo en mi mano enguantada y sí, estoy seguro.  
- Es igual a la que queda después de quemar un animal que haya muerto de enfermedad.- digo, completamente nauseado. Hay sólo cenizas: no hay nada más, ni un diente, un botón o un fragmento de hueso, pero sí, estoy seguro.  
- Por el amor de Dios...- escucho la voz de Fireball en el intercom.- cuántos montones de ceniza hay-  
Sable y yo damos una vuelta por el piso. No menos de diez.  
- Esto es...- Jessie mueve la cabeza.-...será una cuarentena? Una plaga?- añade, removiéndose inquieto.- Quemar los cadáveres contaminados es-  
- Lo que haya sido, virus, bacteria o químico, ya no existe: el frío y la falta de oxígeno del espacio acaba con cualquier cosa.- dice April tranquilizándonos, y tiene razón. No hay peligro, verdad?  
- Arriba. Quiero ver el punete de mando.- dice Sable con firmeza, y subimos tras él, sin encontrar ni un alma, excepto ocasionales manchas de ceniza que tenemos cuidado de no pisar, hasta llegar arriba, ante otras puertas soldadas.  
- Alguna otra idea brillante, Jessie?- dice April mientras se ocupa del panel de control.  
- Podría ser-  
- Espera.- dice April.- Está sin código-  
Las puertas se abren, y lo que parece un alud cae sobre nosotros. No, me doy cuenta nauseado, no es un alud de nieve. Es simplemente que la súbita presión del aire en un cuarto cerrado al vacío hizo que los montones y montones de cenizas apiladas en el puente de mando floten y nos bañen en cenizas como una cellisca repulsiva y triste a la vez.  
Puedo ver la palidez de los demás mientras las cenizas se aquietan, cubriéndolo todo en un manto blanco. Dios, siento mi estómago rebelarse, pero me callo y avanzo. Jessie enciende las luces, y su fulgor nos muestra el puente de mando vacío.  
April se instala en las computadoras, tratando de hacerlas revivir: Jessie se queda solícito a su lado, mientras Sable se mete en unos archivadores, casi medio cuerpo adentro de las enormes estanterías en una esquina. Yo me quedo vigilando, y entonces me vuelvo y miro las escaleras.  
Al pie de las escaleras hay alguien, mirándome. Y cuando se voltea, doy un grito incoherente: es Robin, con mi pequeño Ewie de la mano.  
Antes de que grite o me precipite, desaparecen. Parpadeo. Tiene que ser la falta de... de... la falta de costumbre del peligro. No les diré nada a los demás o pensarán que estoy loco.

FIREBALL.  
- Quieres café o té, corredor-  
Abro los ojos. Por un momento estoy desorientado: dónde estoy?  
Luego reconozco mi terminal en Ramrod, y parpadeo, para ver el espacio, y las terminales de los demás, y a mis amigos. Están con ropa de civil, aunque estemos en pleno espacio: Sable lleva los jeans y la camisa que le regaló Colt, April su mono de trabajo rosa, y Colt su look habitual acompañado por sombrero acordonado. Yo llevo mis jeans blancos y camiseta roja usual: no sé cómo me quedé dormido en la terminal.  
- Yo café, April. Y creo que Fireball también lo necesita para despertar.- escucho a Sable risueño. Lo miro con un sobresalto: recuerdo todo lo que pasó, y él se ve... mayor. Todos: April es toda una mujer, y Colt.  
Colt la toma de la cintura cuando la acompaña a preparar café?  
Sable se inclina sobre mi terminal.- Te sientes bien, Fire? Tienes una expresión rara-  
- Sable? Pero...- susurro, confuso.- Dónde... qué estamos-  
Su rostro se preocupa, no quiero preocuparlo.- Estás en Ramrod III, estamos en la Segunda Guerra de Vapor y tú eres Fireball, el piloto de Ramrod I, II y III, hace diez años-  
- Sable, sé todo eso, es que...- me siento violentamente. Espera. Tengo memorias vagas... una explosión... la estación Skull destruida, y un escape, y medallas, y nosotros desenmascarando a unos renegados infiltrados en el gobierno... volver a recibir nuestras estrellas doradas de Sheriffs, y guerra de nuevo, en el espacio.  
Cierro los ojos y sonrío.- Perdona. Me desorienté un poco-  
Un minuto. Sable tiene un anillo dorado en la mano.  
Oh, no.  
- Entonces tal vez deba ayudarte a orientarte.- me susurra de pronto. Por un momento me imagino que hay algo provocativo en su voz, pero es Sable: sé que es mi imaginación.  
Un momento después, me abraza por la espalda y empieza a besarme el pelo. Mi cuerpo se yergue como un resorte, y miro mi mano: tengo un anillo de oro idéntico.  
- Sable-  
- Mm-  
- E...espera... nosotros...- una memoria. Una niña preciosa de largo cabello castaño y ojos grisazulados. En mis brazos, riendo. Y un bebé... un niño...- Tus hijos-  
- Qué pasa con Cinthia y Ken-  
- Tus... nuestros...- parpadeo. No. Los hijos de Sincia. Los hijos de Sincia y Sable, que ahora son míos porque... ella murió? No... se fue... Robin murió.  
Colt y April, juntos y escandalosamente felices con los hijos de Colt. Y Sable y yo, y nuestros hijos... por ahora en las manos de la hermana de Robin, Rachel, que los cuida, mi amiga.  
Me giro y beso a Sable con una sensación de maravilla y de amor hinchándome el pecho. Sable me responde, y cuando me apoya contra la terminal sé que nunca he sido tan feliz. Sable me mira, y sus ojos son oscuros y apasionados cuando susurra mi nombre, y un.  
Mi amor... mi amor.  
Esto es un sueño. Lo sé de pronto, frío como el hielo, una daga en mi corazón: esto no es real. No hay forma de que Sable pudiera poner una voz tan gay y melcochienta. No hay forma que le pusiera Cinthya a una hija, y definitivamente no la dejaría con Rachel. No, esto es un sueño, mi sueño, porque no hay fuerza en el Universo que hiciera a Sable casarse conmigo, con un hombre, menos si April está a mano.  
Con un gemido interno, me fuerzo a despertar.  
Y despierto a bordo del Turbo, escuchando a Colt llamándome. Dios mío, me quedé dormido en la mitad de la guardia!  
:: Colt, aquí estoy, qué pasa:  
:: Déjanos entrar, estamos aquí afuera!::

- Qué pasó-  
Están pálidos.  
April se sienta, Jessie se apoya en la puerta, Colt se deja caer en su puesto, y Sable se queda de pie, tenso y tieso.  
-Creo que están todos muertos.- dice April finalmente. – Revisamos la bitácora y... parece que fue una especie de virus-  
- Un virus-  
- Sí. Enloquecieron. Aparentemente la mayoría creía que veía a sus seres amados, y luego, se suicidaban. Se quemaban a lo bonzo de alguna forma, con una llama muy intensa. O al menos eso sugieren los videos que encontramos. Combustionaban solos...- agrega April, su voz desvaneciéndose, los ojos abiertos perdidos, viendo seguramente aún esas horribles imágenes.  
- Me voy a la ducha.- dice Colt, con voz cortante. Había notado que estaban sucios, pero no había relacionado el que estaban sucios de ceniza con... Dios. Eww.  
- Están bien-  
Sable asiente, y luego se deja caer en su terminal, su expresión tan lejana que me duele el corazón. Parece pensativo y frustrado: si no estuviera Jessie delante, le ofrecería algo de comer y trataría que se acostara a dormir un rato. Pero no quiero que Jessie lo vea cansado, como sólo lo veíamos nosotros, porque si se atreve a llamar debilidad lo que para nosotros es maravillosa humanidad le partiré la cara.

Sable puede, mejor que nadie, parecer inhumano: nunca conocí a nadie que lo fingiera tan bien, y cada vez que se siente incómodo, frustrado o nervioso recae en ese rostro perfectamente atento y esos gestos perfectamente controlados que a nosotros nos sacan de quicio: reacciona así al enojo, la exasperación, la tristeza o incluso el desprecio. Durante nuestros seis primeros meses juntos, ni Colt ni yo veíamos más allá de eso, y lo imitábamos a su espalda, e intentamos todo en nuestras manos para tratar de hacerlo gritar. No sé cómo no nos dio una paliza o nos disparó finalmente: lo imitábamos, le contestábamos, lo desobedecíamos, nos burlábamos de él, nos peleábamos con él y entre nosotros a cada rato, nos reíamos de sus maneras, su acento y su herencia escocesa, le tomábamos el pelo y en resumen éramos peores que un kindergarten. Y no perdió la calma, y logró completar misiones con nosotros con esa actitud: nunca nos acusó, ni tomó el crédito de cada misión para sí mismo. ( que era suyo)  
Estábamos empezando a respetarlo cuando en una misión en Boreal empezamos a darnos cuenta que era un ser humano. Sabíamos que Sable llevaba un diario: Colt y yo intentamos todas las tretas para quitárselo y leerlo, pero siempre lo llevaba encima; no lo perdía de vista ni en la ducha. Estábamos tan frustrados.  
No es extraño que se haya alejado de nosotros un poco ese día, que había sol y estábamos libres. Aterrizamos en una pradera, y él se fue a dar una vuelta, lo más lejos posible, me imagino: April también se alejó de nosotros, y se entretuvo haciendo guirnaldas de flores.

Se alejó demasiado. Tanto, que cuando un renegado – Calibos, uno de los más peligrosos- que intentaba cruzar agua para despistar a sus perseguidores la encontró, la pilló de sorpresa y cuando llegamos estaba encima de ella, sujetándole las muñecas sobre las piedras. No sé qué pretendía, pero llegamos a tiempo.  
Sable lo supo después. Él se había alejado aún más, y como parecía tener convenio con los bichos... en su minuto salvó a Lilah de un escorpión; a Sincia y su niña Heather, de una culebra.

Sincia era una profesora y encargada de un orfanato católico, el único de la zona, que era bastante deshabitada. Tenía a su cargo como treinta niños, y era bonita, aunque no despampanante: a Sable le gustan las mujeres más bien insignificantes.( no, esos no son celos... si debería alegrarme: todas sus mujeres son de pelo y ojos oscuros, como yo) Sincia tenía largo cabello castaño y ojos también cafés, y llevaba un jumper castaño con un sweater blanco: difícil encontrar nada más correcto. El resto de nosotros la conocimos luego cuando fue a pedirle noticias a los abrumados sheriffs de la zona, y cuando se encontró con Sable sólo le faltó babear: por supuesto, Colt, que tiene instinto para esas cosas, no pudo aguantarse y se dedicó a tomarles el pelo: en cuanto Sincia dijo que sus niños necesitaban que se les infundiese valor, Colt metió su cuchara diciendo que Sable les infundiría valor encantado, que le encantaban los pequeños jinetitos, y que no podía esperar a ver a sus propios hijos vestidos de vaqueros. Sable podría haber freído un huevo en su cara: creí que April iba a estallar de risa. No se rió nada luego, sin embargo: cuando fuimos al bendito orfanato cargados de regalos – Sable tuvo la cara de cargarlos a "gastos de representación", si sólo quería impresionar a Sincia...- April acompañó a dos niñas en un paseo, y unos renegados las acecharon y raptaron a la niñas, diciéndole a April que si quería volver a verlas, les entregásemos a Calibos, ese renegado que habíamos cogido, el cual aparentemente tenía los planos de Ramrod.  
April lloró de rabia y de impotencia cuando nos contó: le podría haber pasado a cualquiera, máxime sin nosotros allí, pero ella se culpó a sí misma y Sable no ayudó, porque le puso una cara de tres metros de largo por quedar mal con Sincia. Como si no hubiera disfrutado jurándole que las rescataría y haciéndose el héroe. Dejó a April con el resto de la pendejería y Sincia, como castigo, y se fue con nosotros a arreglar el intercambio de prisioneros.  
Me imagino lo mal que se debe de haber sentido cuando nos enteramos que la estúpida de Sincia decidió ir a intentar cambiarse por sus alumnas, y que April, por tratar de evitar que hiciera esa estupidez terminó cogida con ella y las mocosas. Gracias a Dios que era la era pre-Jessie o jamás hubieran soltado a April.  
Hicimos un intercambio de prisioneros: casi fue un desastre, porque cuando las chicas se cruzaron con Calibos el desgraciado le echó el brazo al cuello a April y trató de tomarla de rehén, y Colt disparó y lo mató de inmediato, con lo que todo se volvió un despelote bárbaro, se armó una balacera y Sincia recibió un tiro en la pierna. April cargó a las mocosas a un sitio seguro, pero cuando Sable fue por Sincia justo apareció la unidad renegada más grande que hubiéramos visto, una horripilancia que había diseñado Nemesis, y que si mal no recuerdo, tenía senos. Nunca supe si Giger, Picasso y Kawamori se habían pasado a los renegados, porque esas unidades renegadas... recién cuando llegó Jessie, se empezaron a volver menos teatrales y más mortales. La unidad la alzó, luego la soltó y Sincia cayó en caída libre. Sable la agarró en plena caída: rodaron media colina, pero tuvimos que ocuparnos de la maldita unidad los dos con Colt, con sólo el Bronco Buster y mi Red Fury. Lo logramos... apenas.  
Nos despedimos de los niños luego, y recuerdo haberle preguntado a April : " Dónde está el Gran Jefe"  
Ella rió mientras abordábamos Ramrod."Quiero que adivines" me susurró. Sable se despidió de Sincia, y le dejó su diario de vida como regalo, incluyendo un poema y un trébol de cuatro hojas. Aún recuerdo el poema. Lo sé porque Sincia lo citó una vez, cuando fue a verlo herido.

Your smile on my memory, your memory on my dreams Will be with me forever, Sincia dear, whom I miss I am stranded between love and duty, till the war is over But please keep next to your gentle heart hope and A four leaf clover.

Lo hubiéramos molestado si hubiera estado tristón o distraído: pero volvió a sus tareas y se recuperó con tanta rapidez que era imposible de creer, y los tres nos apenamos por la forma en que ocultaba sus sentimientos. Lo apoyamos todo lo que pudimos, y él respondió a nuestro afecto, con pequeños vislumbres de él, de realmente él, que...

Vuelvo de mis memorias cuando Sable regresa de la ducha, el pelo mojado y el gesto mohino. Supongo que Jessie no habrá seguido a April a la ducha.  
- Qué crees que haya pasado-  
- La teoría del virus parece la más exacta, Fire.- dice Sable frunciendo el ceño.- Pero a la vez, o nos hemos vuelto muy estúpidos o estamos equivocados medio a medio-  
- A qué te refieres-  
- Para qué iban a querer evitar que viniéramos aquí? Qué no querían que viéramos?- pregunta retóricamente, y lo miro con preocupación: por su tono, no comerá ni dormirá, ni pensará en otra cosa, hasta que solucione este acertijo. Sable es obsesivo: recuerdo haberle quitado carpetas de las manos y haber peleado con él para lograr acostarlo.  
-Qué haremos?- le pregunto, tratando de que deje sus consideraciones y se enfoque en lo inmediato. Sable se pone de pie, y mira hacia fuera, a esos pasillos fantasmales.  
- Nos quedaremos un par de días y exploraremos un poco más. Espero que encontremos una respuesta. Pero cierra la nave: necesitamos descansar. Sólo ciérrala bien, y pon la alarma automática. –  
- Okay.-

No puedo dormir. El sueño me elude, supongo que tras esa espantosamente culposa siestecita, y me levanto en la penumbra verdosa de los focos fuera de la nave para dejar la habitación en donde los demás duermen. Sable está dormido de espaldas con el ceño fruncido: seguro que sigue tratando de razonar dormido. Colt está hecho una bola, como siempre que tiene pesadillas: si se queja, lo despertaré. Y Jessie duerme de bruces, la cara hundida en la almohada, su cuerpo esbelto marcado bajo las sábanas, la espalda desnuda. Si me hubieran dicho que un día dormiría junto a este hijo de puta sarcástico... soy tan malvado que me gustaría que se despertara y me viera lo que voy a hacer ahora. Muérete de envidia, Blue.  
Los dejo despacio y me asomo al cuarto de April, que tiene dos camillas. Está tendida, despierta, con una pequeña luz, leyendo.  
- No puedes dormir?- pregunto.  
- Estaba tratando de razonar cómo quedaron las puertas cerradas por dentro. Y tú tampoco duermes-  
- No.- le digo con un suspiro, dejándome caer en la camilla contigua. – Cómo está tu cabeza-  
- Mucho mejor. En cuanto tocamos suelo firme empecé de nuevo con las otras pastillas, las molestias se han ido casi por completo-  
- Me alegro. Casi nos has matado de preocupación...- susurro, poniéndome de bruces. April aparta al fin todas esas carpetas y se acomoda en el costado para charlar, su largo pelo en una trenza para la noche.  
- Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- me pregunta, aunque los dos sabemos que es un qué va a hacer ahora Sable. – No estamos más cerca de saber porqué nos querían matar, y la respuesta es bastante sencilla: aquí un virus desconocido enloqueció a los colonos, a todos los que llegaron a ayudar, y a la gente del Monarch...- la voz de April se apaga, y me mira.  
- Qué-  
- Un minuto... creo que...- April parpadea. -Las puertas estaban selladas desde mayo pasado. Toda la base estaba abierta y al vacío desde mayo pasado-  
- Ya-  
- Y la gente del Monarch vino hace menos de tres meses. Si el virus había muerto en el vacío, cómo no se infectaron? Si el virus no había muerto, cómo no nos hemos-  
- Los virus no viven en el vacío-  
- Entonces algo de mi teoría está mal.- dice April sentándose, y de inmediato se apoya en la pared junto a la cama.  
- April-  
- Estoy bien.- me miente, pero sus ojos están titilando.- Dios...- agrega, con voz un poco temblorosa.  
- Te duele? Estás mareada? Llamo a alguien-  
- No! No los despiertes. Sólo fue una puntada... ya estoy bien...- me sonríe, aunque veo el dolor en sus ojos. Me acomodo a su lado y la aprieto contra mi pecho, suspirando y acariciándole el pelo: y me habla de cuánto le duele el que rodea mi cintura con los brazos sin chistar y hunde el rostro contra mi pecho, nuestras piernas cómodamente enredadas.  
- Seguro que estás bien-  
- Sí, sólo... quédate así-  
Asiento. Cuando le acaricio el cabello, y la siento respirar hondo, el dolor pasando porque su cuerpo se afloja, inhalo su aroma tan familiar.  
- Apuesto que Sable pretende que nos instalemos juntos en algún rincón de la nueva Frontera, de incógnito, y vivamos en comunidad-  
- No que no tengamos práctica-  
- Te gustaría, April-  
- Es muy egoísta decirlo-  
- Venga...- le beso los ojos.- Lo diré yo. No hay nada que me gustaría más en el mundo. Estos años sin ustedes fueron un infierno. Nunca me sentí tan solo. Y si te parece egoísta, pues te casas con uno de nosotros y punto-  
- Que Colt está casado.- me dice riendo. - Pensé que Sable era la primera opción-  
- Fireball, si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste mi novio, no ellos.- me dice, antes de empezar a remecerse de risa.- y ahora mi novio es un pimp que me alcahuetea con sus colegas de trabajo... qué desgraciada soy-  
- Considerando que la mitad de la galaxia femenina quería acostarse con mis, ehm, colegas de trabajo, no sé si desgraciada es la palabra-  
April asiente riendo, y la aprieto entre mis brazos.  
- Porqué no me casé contigo-  
- Porque soy un idiota que no te lo propuso-  
- Ah, sí, es verdad-  
- Casémonos y vámonos a Fantasy el fin de semana. Apuesto que se te da bien el blackjack-  
- Dios, los chicos se morirían de la impresión.- ella se remece contra mi costado y la abrazo bien, sintiendo su amado aroma, su cálido cuerpo contra el mío. Los dos tan jóvenes, y tan vulnerables: parece imposible que seamos la mitad del arma más mortífera de la galaxia.  
- April-  
- Dime-  
La miro a los ojos, y pienso en Sable, en ella, en Colt. Pienso en esos años solo, cómo con ellos tres nunca estuve solo, y rodeado por inacabables multitudes los estuve, tan desesperadamente. Le beso la frente, la nariz, los labios. Mi April. Sus besos cargados de ternura, nunca pasión, sólo ternura dulce como la miel en esos años.  
- Vámonos a un planeta pequeño. Que sea algo sencillo. Sable y yo tenemos dinero para todos mientras vivamos: podemos comprar un rancho, construir casitas, cultivar un jardín... Robin y Colt pueden tener ganado, Sable puede leer y ser el juez de paz de un pueblito, tú puedes tener un taller y yo... yo tendré una huerta y un jardín. Tendremos todos los perros y gatos que queramos... un río donde nadar... puedes tener hijos, yo también querría ser papá y luego abuelo... les podemos contar nuestras aventuras luego, y vivir en paz. Quiero vivir en paz, porque esta posguerra no ha sido paz para mi, en absoluto...- susurro, y con un leve terror me doy cuenta que estoy a punto de llorar. Ella me abraza, y en ese momento.  
Un ruido.  
Los dos saltamos de las camillas como un rayo. Yo sólo llevo un pantalón de pijama y ella uno completo gris y viejo: el frío nos golpea como una mano cuando abrimos la rampa y salimos a mirar. Los pasillos parecen vacíos, pero hay algo.  
Sombras.  
Me giro, y veo de pronto a April blanca como un papel. Mira por encima de mi hombro.  
Me giro y no veo nada en la verdosa luminosidad de los enormes pasillos. Y entonces escucho un golpe.  
Ella se ha desmayado.

APRIL La vi allí de pie con la claridad con que veía a Fireball. La vi allí. Tenía un tiro en la cara, pero su rostro era aún reconocible bañado en sangre. Su camisa naranja estaba roja, y ella... ella me miraba... me miraba sin detenerse, y sus labios se movieron. Dijo mi nombre y algo más. Dijo algo atroz, y mi mente pareció explotar.  
Cuando abro los ojos, estoy tendida en la camilla que usa Jessie, al centro de la habitación de ellos, cubierta con sus mantas: los demás están de pie a mi alrededor, mirándome: hay angustia en sus rostros. Puedo ver a Fireball culpándose por no haberme cuidado mejor, a Sable por habernos traído aquí, a Colt... no sé porqué se culpa Colt, y Jessie... me está frotando la mano. Las tengo heladas.  
Jessie me tiene la mano cogida mientras hablo. Si los demás no estuvieran tan nerviosos, ya lo hubieran detenido.  
- April... te desmayaste.- me dice Colt, aún en pijama.- Qué te pasó? Qué viste-  
- Ví algo... que no puede haber estado allí.- digo, tratando de controlar el temblor en mi voz.- Vi a Krista-  
- Que viste a quién? – la voz de Jessie resuena en la nave.  
- A Krista. Krista Derringer. Tu novia.- mi voz está temblorosa, aguda.- Sé que está muerta y que no debería estar aquí, pero la vi... sangrando. Viva. No sé.- susurro, recogiéndome sobre mí misma. Sé lo que vi y es imposible. La única explicación es que...- mi respiración se acelera, pero me fuerzo a calmarme.- Supongo que mis heridas son peores de lo que pensé.-susurro.- Lo siento-  
- Está bien.- para mi sorpresa, es Sable y no Colt quien reacciona primero, se sienta a mi lado y me rodea con sus brazos. Estoy helada, su contacto me quema. Cierro los ojos e intento olvidar esa horrible imagen, convencerme que lo que vi no fue real: pero la tengo quemada a fuego en la retina. Tan clara... casi podía oler la sangre... sentirla humeando.  
Dios, estoy loca de remate, completamente loca, tendrán que encerrarme.  
- ... respira!- me ordena Sable, y sólo entonces me doy cuenta de estoy hiperventilando y de que si sigo así volveré a desmayarme. Me concentro en el movimiento sereno del pecho de Sable contra el mío, y acompaso mi respiración a la suya, tratando de que mi pecho siga el ritmo de su fuerte torso. Lo rodeo con mis brazos y cierro los ojos, oyendo su corazón latir.  
- Voy a dar una vuelta de todas formas.- Dice Fire, moviendo la cabeza.- Cowboy, vienes-  
- Detrás de ti.- dice Colt. Dios los bendiga. No creen que haya visto nada, pero van a revisar sólo para que yo esté tranquila.  
- Krista está muerta, April.- dice Jessie, con voz extrañamente contenida. Lo miro desde los brazos de Sable y me sobresalto: nos mira con tanto odio y tanta tristeza juntas, que mi primer instinto es proteger a Sable.  
Sable no lo mira a él: tiene el rostro en mi cabello.  
- Lo sé.- digo asintiendo.- Pero sé lo que ví-  
- Entonces, estás loca.- dice Jessie sin ninguna gentileza, apoyado en la pared.  
- Jessie.- gruñe Sable bajo y muy amenazante.  
- Es la teoría más probable.- le respondo, mrándolo fijo, aunque ya me está empezando de nuevo el dolor de cabeza. Suelto a Sable y me levanto: sé que de pie me sentiré mejor.- No estoy tan loca como para perder el sentido de la realidad: pero tampoco mentiré y les diré que no vi nada. Si hay que encerrarme, seré la primera en darme cuenta de ello-  
Sable le echa una mirada oscura a Jessie.- Déjanos solos-  
- No.- dice Jessie, y puedo ver su antigua beligerancia exasperante.- No te das cuenta que hay que llevarla a un hospital? Si no tenía alucinaciones antes y ahora las tiene, es que está empeorando. No te importa que esté loca, mientras puedas tener tu grupito perfecto de sidekicks, no?- - Pero cómo te atreves?- la voz de Sable no se eleva, pero es fría como un látigo.- Quién te has creído que eres? Estás aquí por compasión y cuestionas nuestras decisiones? –  
- Nuestras? A mí parece que estás decidiendo solo.- Jessie se endereza: parecen una cobra y un purasangre, mirándose, a punto de atacar.- 9784 - Y yo creo que no has asumido la gravedad de todo esto, pero sigues sin tener voz ni voto en esta decisión.- responde Sable, tan frío y tieso como estuviéramos en una parada.  
- La gravedad? Está viendo gente muerta, Sable, a mi me parece más que grave...!- empieza Jessie elevando la voz, cuando me vuelvo hacia él.  
- Ya basta. No te metas, Jessie.- digo secamente.- Nada de esto es asunto tuyo. Cuando nos vayamos, te dejaremos en algún puerto, y si no juras solemnemente desaparecer de nuestras vidas, te meteré un tiro yo misma-  
- Cómo vas a saber que no estás viendo cosas cuando me veas de nuevo, entonces?- me suelta sarcásticamente. Sable está a punto de dispararle, cuando Colt y Fireball regresan, y ya sé lo que van a decir.  
- El perímetro está limpio.- dice Fire. Colt no me mira: estoy segura que ha estado a punto de inventarse algo para no tener que decirme que estoy loca.- Lo siento, April-  
- Está bien.- es todo lo que digo, antes de volver a mi cuarto. Me quedo tendida allí un rato, oyéndolos discutir. Krista, porqué tú? Es porque tu imagen me ha perseguido tanto tiempo, o es porque ahora no puedo sacudirme la culpabilidad de lo que dijo Jessie? Fue culpa mía lo que te sucedió? Porqué, porqué no lo supe antes?  
Porqué no te salvé?

Me quedé dormida luego: cuando despierto, la nave está en silencio. Me preparo una taza de café, y luego chequeo la guardia: Sable, Jessie y Fireball bajaron a explorar, y Colt y yo estamos solos, las alarmas puestas, Colt en la habitación de los chicos. Reviso que esté todo cerrado, y me asomo para despertarlo, porque me asusta un poco este silencio. Es como estar encerrado en una tumba.  
- Colt-  
Oh, Dios.  
Está dormido sobre el duro catre de campaña, completamente estirado, el torso desnudo levemente transpirado, la cabeza echada atrás, enseñando el leve bozo que unos días sin afeitar ha trazado en su mandíbula. Tiene los ojos cerrados y las piernas separadas: está descalzo, y se soltó el cinturón para dormir más cómodo, lo que me deja ver una delicada línea oscura que baja por sus abdominales de acero y se hunde en una línea de elástico blanco oculto allí, muy abajo, que apenas sugiere el bulto definido que reposa bajo la tela ruda del jeans. Se me seca la boca. Mentiría y diría que es la lesión, pero no es primera vez que Colt me roba el aliento. Estoy a punto de dar media vuelta y salir de aquí para despertarlo a gritos desde tan lejos como pueda, cuando dice mi nombre.  
Me vuelvo. Pero sigue dormido. Sigue dormido, por completo, pero vuelve a repetir mi nombre en el fondo de su garganta, y mientras una de sus manos palpa la colcha la otra sube por su costado, y el pulgar traza lenta y vagamente los contornos de algo que empieza a crecer ante mis ojos. Se me va a salir el corazón, lo sé, Dios mío, no hay mujer en su sano juicio que pueda aguantar esto. Empiezo a temblar y se me aflojan los músculos, mientras sólo puedo mirar fascinada, anonadada, cómo Colt se acaricia por sobre la ropa con ambas manos, y finalmente hunde una bajo la pretina de sus jeans, sus grandes manos apenas pudiendo rodear esa carne como acero que yo he tenido, mientras gime mi nombre. Mi mente se pone en blanco, las manos me tiemblan, mi vientre se acalambra de deseo, pero me aferro a la pared y me controlo, intentando no gemir, no alertarlo. Colt mueve la cabeza de lado y lado, y luego jadea, y se arquea largamente hacia atrás como un potro salvaje, mientras veo unas leves manchas de humedad aparecer en la tela y una gota de sudor resbalar por su pecho musculoso. Me muerdo la boca para controlarme, y entonces él abre los ojos y me mira.  
Por un momento me siento cogida como un conejo frente a unos focos. No sé qué decir, qué hacer, sólo quiero huir, olvidar que lo vi, que él olvide que lo vi... pero no hay sorpresa en su cara, y nada de vergüenza. Se levanta y avanza hacia mí lentamente, los ojos aún entrecerrados de placer, y cuando lo miro fijamente veo que sonríe, sonríe mientras me arrincona y coloca sus manos en la pared a mi alrededor.  
- Te gustó el peep show, mi niña?- susurra muy bajo.  
- No era... mi intención, Colt, lo siento de veras-  
- Entonces no lo disfrutaste nada-  
- Yo...- lo miro a los ojos y luego me muerdo los labios.- Colt, por favor-  
- Por favor qué?- me susurra, y presiona su torso aún húmedo contra mí. No puedo evitar un jadeo, y cuando empieza a besarme el cuello, lento y sensual, sus manos bajando por mi cintura para sostener mis nalgas contra él, todo su cuerpo buscándome, abriéndome, mi mente me permite un último segundo de lucidez antes de que me deshaga.  
- Colt... no... Robin!- ruego incoherente, invocando el nombre de su esposa.  
- Le he sido infiel tantas veces ya con mi mente y mi corazón contigo, April. Que importa mi cuerpo? La he tomado tantas veces, soñando que te tomaba a ti...- jadea en mi oído, y lo siento separando mis muslos con los suyos, que se abren naturalmente para él, siento su aliento en mi seno y su mano en mí, preparándome, abriéndome, su dedo firme jugueteando con mis pétalos goteantes.  
- Colt... no quiero...- susurro.  
- No? Entonces estás mojada por Jessie? O es Sable, o Fireball-  
- Colt, por favor no... – gimo, hundiendo mis dedos en su pelo.- Robin... tus hijos... no podemos... no quiero, Colt, no hagas esto-  
- Como quieras.- susurra él, sus labios en mi rostro, y veo la determinación en sus ojos.- Pero no voy a dejarte así, mi amor-  
Lo miro y luego grito, porque su mano se vuelve una vibración, una penetración experta y diestra, moviéndose con la habilidad y la destreza de un arma, poseyéndome más sensualmente de lo que nunca lo hizo su miembro, penetrándome hasta mi mismo fondo y saliendo, lenta y rítmicamente, mi cuerpo reaccionando para a recibirlo ansioso y hambriento a pesar de mis palabras, sus dedos suaves e insistentes en mi clítoris... estallo y grito aferrada a su hombro, mientras dura esa convulsión brutal y salvaje, y luego jadeo y sollozo en su hombro, su mano acariciando tiernamente la carne que acaba arder y empaparse a su toque. Luego me toma en sus brazos y me acuna en el lecho, sin dejar de susurrarme que me ama: y aún mientras su sexo no ha tocado el mío, aún mientras su humedad se seca sola y despreciada en sus jeans y la mía me empapa inútilmente los muslos, siento que hemos hecho el amor más intensa y tiernamente de lo jamás se ha hecho.  
- Colt-  
- Perdóname-  
- No, yo...- mi voz tiembla.- Colt-  
- Yo ví algo. Ví a Robin. No dije nada porque pensé que no me creerían, pero la vi, April, como te estoy viendo a ti...- susurra.- Crees que estamos locos los dos-  
Me enderezo sobre los codos y lo miro. Colt, tendido de espaldas junto a mí, me besa el hombro, el cuello, sus manos recorriéndome como si no pudiera tener suficiente, y lo deseo de nuevo, como lo tuve hace más de seis años.  
No ha habido otro, Colt.  
... pero qué estoy diciendo? Me levanto del lecho y me enderezo, sus palabras cobrando sentido. Estoy mareada y aún post orgásmica: las piernas se me doblan. - No. No creo que estemos locos...- le susurro. Él se endereza para mirarme a la cara, los ojos tan azules y claros, tan brillantes e inocentes como sólo Colt puede ser. Me toma la cara y me besa, y me derrito en su beso, aunque mi mente no deja de correr: ni siquiera cuando me tiende bajo él, y siento su amado peso, su calor, su presión, sus caricias irresistibles cuando sus manos suben por mi espalda y aferran mis omóplatos y su boca se ocupa de mi cuello ansioso.  
Tiemblo, y lo rodeo con mis brazos, un jadeo escapando de mi cuerpo cuando su muslo se acomoda entre los míos y sus manos hacen magia en mi espalda sensible. No!  
- Colt... no... no... espera...- suplico, y con un suspiro, lo siento tensarse y luego levantarse, pasándose una mano por el pelo, respirando hondo. Me levanto también, y me dirijo a la puerta, poniendo tanto espacio como puedo entre él y yo.  
- April... por favor...- dice, volviéndose a mí. Me mira a la cara: me mira a los ojos, siempre, siempre, y eso es algo que amo de él.- Lo siento. No quería forzarte a nada... yo-  
- Colt, no me has forzado a nada que no quiera.- le susurro, mi voz temblando.- Yo... te deseo. Pero no quiero... no aquí, y no hasta que mi cabeza sea... lo que debe ser.- suspiro.- Colt, por favor no me tientes, que no puedo controlarme-  
- Pues por mí y que te quedes así.- me suelta con su sinceridad brutal, que siempre he preferido al misterio de Sable y a la timidez de Fireball.  
- No seas cruel.- salgo, salgo rápido, porque si no Robin habrá tenido razón en todo lo que dijo. Me arde todo el cuerpo, pero lucho por controlarme, y me encierro en la cabina, de frente a los computadores. Si Colt también vio algo, eso que significa?  
Casi no puedo pensar: todo el cuerpo me arde. Apoyo la cabeza en la pantalla helada, y cierro los ojos.  
Si Colt también vio algo, qué significa eso?  
Que los dos estamos locos, y si no?  
Oh, qué demonios.  
Es contra todo lo que sé, contra todo lo que me enseñaron, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me pongo el traje y salgo de la nave. Los pasillos están vacíos, pero iluminados por su fantasmal brillo.  
No importa.  
Echo a caminar, sabiendo que Colt tendrá un síncope cuando se de cuenta que me fui sola. Pero necesito una respuesta, y ya: y si tengo razón, tengo que probarlo.  
Dios permita que sólo esté loca, Colt cansado, y no tenga razón...

JESSIE Voy a matar a Sable.  
Lo he decidido. Lo mataré a él, y aunque voy a tratar de que parezca accidente, no me importa demasiado. Lo voy a matar. No me importa si tengo que llevarme al estúpido corredor por delante. Lo mataré, y luego me llevaré a April adonde puedan tratarla. Pero mientras camino por los pasillos siniestros e inmensos, sé, con abrumadora claridad, que April nunca será libre mientras Sable viva, que ninguno de ellos lo será. Siempre él estará primero, primero que todo y que todos. Sable, el héroe, el príncipe azul, la mente y la nobleza: pero es sólo carne y sangre, y tan fácil de matar mientras duerme.  
Quiero destrozarlo. Quiero que suplique piedad, que se arrastre, que lo vean hecho un guiñapo sangrante e inútil. Quisiera verlo cometiendo un crimen, humillado, quisiera que April lo viera robando, mintiendo, haciendo algo que la haga retroceder en naúsea, como todo lo que yo he hecho le provoca disgusto. Quiero que lo desprecie, que le repugne. Un Sable sudoroso y sucio, un Sable borracho atacándola, algo que tome eso que todos parecen considerar tan excelso y lo haga una decepción, nada más que cartón y purpurina.  
Y aunque lo deseo con toda mi alma, supongo que tendré que conformarme con matarlo y hacerlo su amado mártir. Porque no se me ocurre cómo hacer a Sable un objeto de odio, desprecio o ridículo. No se me ocurre nada que no le perdonarían.  
- Jesse-  
La voz de Fireball me alerta y freno. Algo me aferra, y me doy cuenta que Sable me ha sujetado del brazo porque casi camino derecho a un enorme pozo por ir pensando en matarlo.  
- Ten más cuidado cuando camines.- me dice Sable seriamente. Me suelto del brazo de Fireball con un gesto brusco, y me doy cuenta que hemos llegado a lo que debe de haber sido la zona residencial. Está llena de tiendas y casas construidas dentro de la enorme base: incluso tenía un pequeño lago artificial. Las luces que activamos le dan un aire fantasmal; parece que lo hubieran deshabitado hace minutos.  
Todo está iluminado. El virus tendría que haberlos atacado muy bruscamente, aunque no hay montones de ceniza en las calles. Todo está vacío: fuentes de soda, pubs, tiendas de alimentos, boutiques, video stores, farmacias... todo vacío y festivamente iluminado.  
Tengo frío. Esto es tan Crónicas Marcianas.  
- Daremos una vuelta. Fireball, toma el pasaje de la derecha. Jessie, la izquierda. Yo iré por la calle principal, y nos encontraremos junto al lago a las cero cuarenta. Si encuentran algo, avisen de inmediato: dejen abierto los intercomunicadores y repórtense a los cinco tú, Fire, y a los diez tu, Jessie. Adelante.- dice Sable. No se le ha olvidado el tono y la jerga militar: yo ya he dicho A-R antes de darme cuenta.  
Hijo de perra.  
Avanzo por lo que debe de haber sido el beauty parlor de las mujeres de la colonia. Hay tiendas de ropa y zapatos: peluquerías y pequeños cafés al aire libre: las vitrinas son coloridas, y hay afiches y alegres luces de colores para imitar la primavera.  
Hay una tienda con la vitrina hecha pedazos, sin embargo, y un cadáver... no, es sólo un maniquí con un vestido de novia tirado en la calle. Me asomo, y encuentro lo que debe de haber sido una lucha dentro de una tienda de cosas de novios. Está todo destrozado: piso vidrio, observando manchas castañas que deben haber sido rojas antes. Me inclino. En el piso hay una insignia arrancada de un uniforme. No. Está la chaqueta completa.  
Es un oso en campo de oro: la insignia del Rey Jared. Así que la gente del Monarca pasó por aquí.  
Hay balas incrustadas en la pared en donde un magnífico lecho Luis XIV se ofrece como sitio de delicias para los novios. Las toco: todas balas normales, que ni siquiera están rotas: a lo que haya sido que le dispararon, no le dieron.  
::00:10 Jessie, repórtate:  
::Estoy en una tienda de novios:  
::Que haces ahí:  
::Probándome el tuxedo para cuando me case con April. Investigando, idiota:  
:: April quiere que yo me case con ella. Y ella quiere casarse con un hombre de blanco:  
::Pues dile que se busque un médico. No molestes, corredor. Encontré señales de una pelea y de que la gente del Monarch anduvo por aquí. Hay sangre, pero nada más:  
::Nos vemos en:  
::... sí, sí, ya sé:  
Me giro, y se me sube el corazón a la boca. El maniquí se ha movido.  
El maniquí se sienta. Pero no es un maniquí.  
Vuelve a entrar a la tienda, y me mira a los ojos. Es April, vestida de novia, con el velo manchado con la sangre de su sien: pero es hermosa, tan hermosa como siempre, con el cabello levantado en un moño elegante cargado de azahar, el rostro desnudo excepto por el velo, los hombros como crema frágiles, y el cuerpo envuelto en gasa color plata.  
Avanza a mí, y sólo puedo observarla fascinado. Me mira, y pasa rozándome, para tenderse en el lecho Luis XVI. Me está esperando, su ramo de flores apoyado en la almohada.  
La miro sin poder creerlo. Me inclino, y no sé donde estoy, sólo sé que voy a obtener todo lo que he amado y deseado y que nadie va a detenerme. Apago los trasmisores, y me arranco los broches del exotraje.  
Me lanzo sobre ella como un tigre, mis piernas aprisionándola, mis manos rasgando el vestido, mi boca saciándose de su carne, su pelo, su boca que es suave y apasionada. Jadeo, y gimo mi ansiedad, incapaz de detenerme: pero ella me anima, sus manos como suaves palomas abriéndome la camisa, demostrando que me desea tanto como yo a ella.  
- April...- jadeo, sujetándole la cara para besarla, mi lengua tan profundo como puedo, sus manos apretándome, y Dios, es suave, es suave y... Me aparto de ella como si me hubieran pinchado. Ella se endereza, confusión en sus ojos, y por un momento no puedo recordar porqué me aparté: cierro los ojos, y de pronto.  
Ella no olía a nada. April huele a mandarinas al sol, a miel y a algo especial que es sólo ella: pero la April bajo mí no olía a nada.  
Ella ya no está. No hay nada aquí, ni nada allí, excepto mi respiración jadeante. Y es entonces que recuerdo.  
Metheus.  
Dios mío, April no estaba loca, April tenía razón y nosotros estábamos equivocados! Y si no salimos de aquí, estamos muertos!  
::SABLE!:: Grito por el intercomunicador :: SABLE! FIREBALL! Me escuchan:  
Cuando me responde el silencio, todo mi cuerpo se tensa, temblando. Y entonces escucho a Fireball, que no apagó su intercomunicador.  
::Sable...:: susurra.:: Por favor...::

Part Twelve Ghost Town SABLE La calle principal está abarrotada de tiendas y hermosas casas: los colonos, sobretodo los sobrevivientes de Clavell, intentaron crear una nueva vida en este pedazo de asteroide surgiendo de las cenizas. Hay jardines, pero están secos: y aunque las tiendas son prósperas y las casas clásicas exponentes del alegre estilo de Clavell, hay algo triste en ellas que no tiene que ver con Clavell. Hay una pena secreta, porque, aunque fingieran que no, construían sobre una tumba. La familiar ira por lo que Jessie hizo me inunda, pero la devoro: no es el momento. Ahora camino por esas calles tristes, y aunque sigo atento, sé que no hay nadie aquí, nadie vivo, aunque mi mente sigue preguntándose qué quería el gobierno, porqué querían matarnos, qué era lo que se suponía que no debíamos ver... en verdad importa? No estamos en misión, y sin mi espada al costado y sin mi vieja armadura me siento de pronto un civil metido donde no le corresponde. Deberíamos irnos, y enfrentar de una vez por todas lo que no queremos enfrentar. Robin tenía razón: la guerra ha terminado, y tenemos que enfrentar lo que deseamos, y lo que hemos perdido. Yo tengo que enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. Cuando esto termine, le diré a April que la quiero, y que no permitiré que me deje esta vez. Y nos construiremos una vida de verdad, en algún sitio donde estemos a salvo, por fin.  
Vi algo con el rabillo del ojo, en una de las tiendas.  
Entro, pegando mi espalda a la pared, la Winchester en mi mano. Es una armería. Tomo un sable de la pared, que se ve pequeño pero usable, y la recorro, antes de darme cuenta que cuando dimos la luz un pequeño artefacto que enseña un 3-D documental de armas está exhibiéndose: ése debe de haber sido el movimiento que vi.  
Me giro, y casi me caigo sobre el mostrador. Moviéndose como un suspiro, como un fantasma, acabo de ver a Marlene cruzar la vitrina. No es un sueño ni una ilusión: es ella, clara y viva, girando la cabeza y mirándome.  
Puede ser? No puede ser? Estoy.  
... ella está muerta, pero yo no la vi morir. Puede ser?  
Me lanzo tras ella como una exhalación, sin aliento: pero no veo nadie en las calles desiertas, nadie excepto mi propio reflejo en las vidrieras. Apago mi intercom antes de llamarla a gritos:  
Marlene! Marlene!  
Aquí estoy, me susurra una voz.  
Y allí está, pálida y bella y aún con su traje café. Avanza hacia mí, su paso elegante, y susurra mi nombre antes de echarme los brazos al cuello. Es una ilusión? Es un fantasma?  
O es... ella, cálida y real bajo mis manos?  
La suelto.- Qué haces aquí? Han vuelto los seres de vapor? Ustedes hicieron esto?!- le grito, pero ella echa a correr ignorándome. La sigo, sabiendo que sólo puede ser una trampa.  
... y lo es. Un tiro me pasa rozando por la espalda, y entonces, me giro y disparo, y hago blanco.  
Es un renegado, su traje azul delatándolo. Está en todas partes a la vez: lucho contra él, que es rápido y ágil, y Marlene me grita que la persiguen, que quieren lastimarla, porque me ama. El renegado me desarma, pero no estoy desarmado mientras tenga un filo en mi mano, y el sable es ligero cuando giro y lo acuchillo una y otra vez en el piso, hasta que la sangre brota y se derrama del exoesqueleto al suelo.  
Sangre. Sangre?  
Los renegados no sangran!  
Marlene salta sobre mi espalda, y siento sus manos como garras en mi cuello. Grito, trato de zafarme, pero es increíblemente fuerte. Y entonces escucho tiros, y Marlene se desvanece en el aire, y yo patino y caigo sobre algo blando y mojado, oyendo pasos.  
Es Jessie, tan blanco como un papel. Marlene ha desaparecido, y el renegado también. Bajo mi cuerpo está Fireball, empapado en sangre, acuchillado cruelmente, muriéndose. Y cuando suelto el sable y me miro las manos empapadas en sangre, el olor metálico y caliente me inunda la nariz y no puedo parar de gritar.

COLT

He recorrido todos los malditos pasillos de este lugar hasta que se me acalambraron las piernas. Qué demonios tiene April en la cabeza para haberse ido sola, en este maldito lugar, sola con alucionaciones, sola aún herida?! Por Dios, porqué no me dijo que la acompañara? Y si hay alguien más aquí, si la lastiman, por Dios, cuando llegue Sable y los chicos y les diga que se me perdió?! Y si huyó porque la asusté? En qué estaba pensando? Cómo se me ocurre algo semejante a... si sé que no está bien, si sé que está lastimada, inestable, y yo elijo lucirme con semejante numerito, primero exhibiéndome y luego... luego tenía que decirle esas cosas, tenía que abrir la jeta y decirle lo que sentía, lo que quería... tenía que tocarla y.  
Dios mío, dijo no y yo seguí adelante, sin que me importase. Eso no califica de violación? Esta vez y... esa primera vez, en algún momento le pregunté si quería? Dios mío, qué demonios soy?

Me detengo para calmarme un momento en una intersección que ya ni sé dónde mierda me he metido, jadeando. Estoy hiperventilando. Me estoy poniendo histérico. Cálmate, Colt, cálmate, April no es una vaca perdida que lacear y llevar con las patas amarradas. Dios, nada de pensar en una April atada... estoy enfermo, enfermo, enfermo.  
Primero, encontrarla y llevarla a salvo, y luego pedirle perdón y prometer no volver a ponerle las manos encima en mi vida. Dios, dijo que no, y aún así introduje mis dedos en ella, aún así le arranqué un orgasmo: aún mi mano tiene su amado aroma, y aún ahora que se supone que estoy lúcido deseo más. Qué clase de mierda soy para atacar sexualmente a la persona que más se supone que quiero y que debería proteger, y encima... encima disfrutarlo después?  
Soy peor que Jessie. El hijo de puta se ha aguantado... el hijo de puta se ha aguantado y yo no!  
- April!- llamo, desesperado.- April! Me oyes-  
Y en ese momento, veo algo tras de mí. Me giro, y mi respiración aliviada es casi un gemido cuando la veo allí de pie, sin el exotraje, con su vieja camiseta roja y sus jeans: no sabía que los traía.  
- April.- susurro.- Gracias a Dios... estaba tan preocupado... cómo mierda se te ocurre dejarme solo... nunca, nunca, nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso-  
- Ya no trabajamos juntos, Colt. No tengo porqué explicarte nada. –  
- April?- digo sorprendido. Hay... desprecio en su voz?  
- Y cuando volvamos no me vuelvas a poner jamás una mano encima, vaquero. Le pertenezco a Sable, que es un caballero, no a un vaquero medio muerto de hambre. Y encima adúltero. Porqué no te vas con tu mujer a hacer más mocosos campesinos-  
Parpadeo. - April-  
Un segundo después está en mis brazos.- Es una broma...- susurra. Me sonríe, pero hay algo extraño en su sonrisa.  
Un minuto! Los ojos de April, cuando capturan la luz, son color plata, no azules!  
Cuando April me clava un cuchillo entre las costillas, la miro boquiabierto. Pero enseguida me doy cuenta que no es ella. No es mi April, no huele como ella, no.  
La aferro antes de que suelte el cuchillo y le retuerzo el brazo. Su rostro se contrae, y cambia: ahora es Robin, pero tampoco lo es, lo sé. Sujeto su hombro, aferro, estrello contra la pared, y disparo.  
Un líquido gris, pálido como agua, me empapa, y siento una puntada de dolor espantosa en la cabeza. Me aparto, y Robin desaparece en una forma lechosa, pero se me va la cabeza, estoy sangrando y la cabeza me duele... late.  
Seas lo que seas, sal de mi cabeza! April, ayúdame! APRIL!

FIREBALL Me estoy muriendo?  
Algo me dominó. Mi cuerpo actuó solo, y ataqué. Ataqué a Sable. Él se defendió, y más allá... me mató.  
Lo escucho gritando. Siento pasos, y los siento corriendo, gritando... escucho la puerta de la nave. Sable está gritando mi nombre, el de Colt, el de April.  
Donde están? No veo nada.  
... Sable?  
- No te muevas!- la voz de Sable está temblando, aunque se esfuerza por calmarme, lo sé. No es sueño, es un recuerdo. Recuerdo bien ese día. Caí por un barranco persiguiendo a un viejo rival, y me golpeé la cabeza. Duro: la cabina me expulsó y caí sobre unas rocas. Por lo que me contaron los médicos, sólo el exotraje que me había acostumbrado a usar casi siempre me salvó de quedar con la cabeza hecha puré. Desperté en el hospital, y aunque tengo recuerdos borrosos de esa semana, tenía una laguna de al menos diez años en la cabeza: sabía en que año estábamos, sabía dónde estábamos, pero no tenía la menor idea de quién era, ni de la guerra, ni de Ramrod. Recuerdo pesadillas en que los veía a ellos, pero no podía nombrarlos: sabía que eran importantes para mí, pero no quiénes eran. Los videos de las batallas que me mostraron me aterrorizaron: y cuando se pelearon con mi familia, Sable a gritos con Kiyo, mi Onii, April y Colt tratando de razonar con Kaoru y Kimi, mi onee y mi imou, estaba tan confundido que sólo pude gritarles que me dejaran solo. Tenía unos accesos de risa histérica y pesadillas insoportables: creí que acabaría en una celda acolchada. La verdad, debería de haber estado en una celda acolchada, con una camisetita con mangas muy largas, pero los chicos no quisieron ni oír hablar de ello. Y arriesgando sus carreras, sus vidas y hasta Ramrod y el destino de la guerra, le ocultaron la verdad a todo el mundo, y me sentaron de nuevo en el asiento central de Ramrod, aunque no era más que un jodido estorbo: April hasta tuvo que abrocharme el cinturón. Los tres pilotaban: yo sólo miraba, y estaba seguro de no haber pisado esa nave jamás. Sable me hablaba como a un niño, enseñándome todo, obligándome a prestarle atención para que no me evadiese en angustia y temor: Colt jugaba a que yo era el de siempre, y me recontaba todas nuestras aventuras una a una, me hacía escuchar nuestras canciones favoritas, se esforzaba tanto por hacerme recordar; y April... April se portó como una madre, cuidando de mí en todo sentido. Incluso cuando le vomité encima porque me mareé en la primera salida de la atmósfera, me sostuvo en los brazos, todo vomitado, y me cantó una canción .  
Si hubieran sabido que bastaba una sola batalla, hubieran estado aliviados. Ante la primera unidad renegada que empezó a darles una paliza por no poder pasar a fase de combate, ante el primer grito de April, desperté, y enloquecí de rabia. De esa unidad renegada no dejamos ningún pedazo más grande que una caja de fósforos. Luego, me mataba la cabeza, pero era yo otra vez: y esa noche dormí en el regazo de April, lleno de calmantes, pero tan feliz.  
Al día siguiente paramos a celebrar en una playa desierta, hicimos una fogata, y comimos la mitad de las reservas de Ramrod. Ver su felicidad me conmovió hasta el tuétano: no podían dejar de abrazarme, acariciarme. Recuerdo a Sable feliz como un niño, descorchando champaña, riendo: recuerdo a Colt, llevándome en una especie de vals country loco que acabó con los dos llenos de arena: recuerdo a April, conectando los altavoces y poniendo música, y salpicándome al atardecer con el agua salada de ese mar, riendo, su pelo hecho una medusa de oro, los cuatro tomando sol, poniéndonos bloqueador, luego cantando desafinados alrededor de la fogata.  
Recuerdo cómo bailábamos alrededor de la fogata en la playa, demasiado felices y un poco demasiado ebrios para que nos importase el ridículo, Colt con sus pequeños briefs azules y el sombrero de vaquero, Sable con shorts de khaki y su camisa blanca de verano, April en un traje de baño calipso con un pareo blanco en la cintura, y yo con mis shorts rojos y camiseta blanca, saltando y bailando y riendo con piñas coladas en las manos, bailando como unos indígenas locos, la música de Ramrod sonando a todo volumen por los altavoces en esa playa desierta.  
Me gustaría volver allí... hoy, con ellos. Me gustaría volver a ese lugar.  
April? Sable? Colt? Están allí? Estoy perdido de nuevo... tengo frío. Llévenme a casa, por favor...

APRIL No todos los focos se encendieron: hay algunos rotos y hay zonas de sombra impenetrable que me cuesta juntar valor para atravesar.  
Tengo un dolor de cabeza imposible, porque no me tomé las benditas pastillas, pero necesito probar mi teoría.  
Mi pequeño ordenador personal me pesa en la mano mientras hago cálculos de difracción, y la linterna de luz negra en mi mano parpadea levemente, cambiando sus filtros a un ritmo de segundos. Si tengo razón, y no estoy como cencerro, sé exactamente qué era lo que no querían que viéramos.  
Pero no sé porqué.  
Me tiembla un poco la mano con la luz: me detengo para fijármela al hombro. Estos exotrajes no son ni la mitad de cómodos de mi antigua armadura: son pesados, anticuados, y no me dan una visión amplia. Pero no importa. Llevo un rifle láser en la mano, y pobre del espíritu que se atreva a molestarme. Estoy lista para todo. O eso creo.  
Escucho una especie de gemido, un susurro. Me giro, y entonces, para mi alivio, veo a Sable, avanzando hacia mí, sin casco, tropezando. Dejo el ordenador y corro hacia él: está herido!  
- Sable!- grito.- Qué pasó! Quién te hirió-  
Sable se colapsa contra mí, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, arrastrándome con él: su peso descansa en mi hombro, y lo siento respirar hondo.- Sable-  
- Están todos muertos.- dice él en un susurro.- April, no me dejes-  
- Nunca te dejaré!- exclamo, sobresaltada a su tono histérico.- Los demás!? Sable-  
Sable se endereza, me quita el casco bruscamente y me besa, con un jadeo ansioso. Dios, mis ojos se cierran como por su propia voluntad: he esperado este beso tanto tiempo, y sabe a sangre esta vez, pero aún así es dulce para mí. Sable, si soy yo lo que quieres, si soy yo lo que necesitas, sólo tienes que pedirlo, sólo decirlo y me tendrás. Te quiero... te quiero tanto.  
Sus manos me rodean la cintura, y en un gesto muy poco característico, su beso se profundiza y su mano baja por mi muslo, para subir luego ansiosa. Me desconcierto: Sable no es así, y los demás.  
- Sable!- exclamo soltándome.- Dónde están los demás? Estás herido-  
- April...- me susurra, su voz hambrienta, tanto que lo siento en el estómago, y entonces veo.  
Tiene un gancho de hierro en la mano?  
Lo esquivo por segundos, dejándome caer atrás, y cuando me enderezo incrédula, lo veo venir a mí, con la clara intención de abrirme la cabeza con un eso. Y en el mismo momento en que el desconcierto se hace pánico y luego aterrorizada comprensión, él se lanza y yo tengo que esquivarlo como puedo, rodando y gateando hacia atrás, hasta aferrar mi ordenador y encender la linterna.  
A ciegas mi mano en el teclado escribe: scanear: todo el espectro de longitudes de onda en el infrarrojo y el ultravioleta, y darme una imagen.  
Parpadeo. Y de pronto me parece que la figura de Sable se vuelve... más traslúcida... pálida y opalescente como una perla.  
Alguien dispara, y la figura parece estallar en líquido. Por un momento grito, porque áun es Sable, Sable muriendo: y luego es un charco gelatinoso y pálido, y luego... nada.  
Me giro, y es Jessie, manchado de sangre, su muñeca derecha afinando su puntería bajo el arma que sostiene con la izquierda, los ojos fijos en mí.  
- Eso fue tan catártico...- lo oigo susurrar.- April.- me dice, con voz fría y calculadora.- Eres tú-  
- Sí.- susurro. Doy un paso, pero baja el arma.- Jessie, eres tú-  
- Sí. Pruébame que tú... eres tú.- me susurra, y veo el miedo en sus ojos. El ordenador hace suaves bips: mi búsqueda ha dado resultados. Pero lo ignoro para mirar a Jessie a los ojos y hablar con voz decidida.  
- Durante toda la guerra tuve el código para intervenir las comunicaciones de tu Badlander, pero nunca lo hice.- le digo mirándolo fijamente.- Era 5546AOMH-  
- Cómo lo supiste?- su voz tiembla, y luego se eleva.- Y porqué nunca te comunicaste-  
- Pensé como tú. Probé como mil combinaciones, hasta que Scrape me escribió April Of My Heart. Sabía que no podrías aguantarte.Es el código de notas del coro, y su título.- suspiro.- Ahora, dime algo que no sepa y que puedas confirmar-  
- Tengo una marca de nacimiento en la forma exacta de una A.- dice de pronto riéndose, y abriéndose el exotraje me muestra su vientre. Justo bajo el ombligo, hay una manchita café de pigmentación que parece una A invertida.  
- El universo?- dijo, interpretando el signo según la física.  
- O Anarkía-  
- O la V de Vendetta-  
- O April of My Heart.- ríe de pronto, y me tiende la mano.- Volvamos. Fireball está herido y... tenemos que hablar. Durante la guerra alguna vez escuchaste hablar de Metheus-  
Tomo su mano, y en ese momento siento un susurro tras de mí. Volteamos, y es Krista.  
Con otros, pálidas formas que avanzan... y forman figuras. Mi padre!  
- Corre!- ordena Jessie, y los dos abrimos fuego mientras huimos.

JESSIE Le agradecería a esos bichos con todo el corazón por poder correr por estos jodidos pasillos de la mano de ella, si no fuera porque ahora recuerdo el pánico que les tenían los outsiders. Corremos, corro tan rápido como puedo, y me detengo a disparar: pero son muchos, inundan los pasillos, todos los sitios, todos los rincones, perlados y turbios.  
- El vaquero no estaba contigo?- pregunto frenando en seco. April me mira, y veo el pánico en sus ojos.  
- Lo dejé en la nave-  
- Pues te salió a buscar, porque no estaba allí-  
- No!- exclama, frenando y dando media vuelta.- Colt!- grita por el intercomunicador.  
- April, si lo agarraron, no hay nada que hacer, vamos!- - Estás loco! No voy a dejarlo!- me grita, soltándose de mí y volviendo contra la marea de seres traslúcidos.- Colt-  
Maldigo furiosamente mientras la sigo, corriendo, esquivando los charcos pálidos que va dejando a su paso, su rifle láser tan efectivo como el mío. Ella sigue gritando por el intercom, pero la falta de respuesta ya me lo dice todo: descansa en paz, vaquero de mierda. Eras mejor que yo en algunas cosas que me importaban mucho, léase tu puntería, hacer feliz a April y la comida country. Y llenabas unos jeans como nadie.  
- April!- la llamo, pero está claro que no se detendrá. Me lanzo para aferrarla y llevármela por la fuerza si es necesario, porque tenemos que salir de aquí, ojalá ayer, y entonces escucho un suspiro por el intercom.  
-... April... mi niña-  
- COLT!- chilla April.- Voy por ti! Enciende el localizador-  
- ... no me dejes... no me dejes, mi amor... –  
- ENCIENDE EL LOCALIZADOR-  
Pasa un momento en que no dejo de disparar, protegiéndola, y luego la veo lanzarse por un pasillo pequeño, el tenue bip de un localizador de emergencia en la pequeña pantalla que tiene en la mano.  
- COLT, YA VOY-  
- April y si es una trampa?!- le grito cuando al fin la sujeto. Se revuelve contra mí como una leona herida, de hecho realmente me patea, y se suelta.  
- Sé que es él! COLT! YA VOY-  
Cómo estar seguro de nada? Las sigo, cuidando de no perderla de vista, y entonces veo a Colt... o al menos supongo que es él. April emite un gemido de horror, y luego la siento respirar hondo, y se lanza sobre esos bichos convertida en un huracán de furia.  
Lo tienen contra la pared, el exotraje hecho pedazos. Está casi desnudo, y cubierto de sangre: lo han apuñalado, y están desgarrándola con esa especie de tenazas o garras que tienen... Colt no grita: está tendido en sus brazos completamente lacio, y cuando April arranca a al que lo sostenía y le vuela la cabeza con el rifle, Colt cae como un saco.  
Lo alzo y lo saco de entre los charcos humeantes: Colt aún vive, aunque está malherido. April nos cubre disparando: y yo uso una mano, pero apenas puedo cargarlo: es un peso muerto, y seguro me saca al menos quince kilos. Lo alzo sobre mis hombros, y corremos, corremos a la nave, y aunque la siento caer una vez no volteo, porque sé que me sigue, sé que nada la detendrá.  
Cuando entramos a la nave, cerramos el hangar como si fuéramos al espacio. Por un momento vimos todo alrdedeor cubierto de esos seres: luego, desaparecieron, como si un viento se los hubiera llevado. Pero ahora sé que el que no los veamos no significa que no estén, y esta maldita base está infestada!  
- Colt!- suplica April, cuando lo apoyo en ella.- Colt! Háblame! Colt-  
El vaquero es más duro de lo que hubiera pensado. Sangra como un cerdo, pero se las arregla para abrir los ojos y sonreírle.  
- ... fuiste por mí...- susurra. Para mi sobresalto, April lo besa en los labios, lo abraza contra ella y se permite un momento de llanto mientras él le apoya las manos en los brazos y parece sólo... respirarla. Luego, me grita que le ayude, y entre los dos lo llevamos a la diminuta enfermería, que ya está atiborrada con un Fireball convertido en colador al que Sable está curando y cauterizando.  
- Sable!- exclama April- Fireball, qué pasó-  
Sable está blanco como un espectro y seguro que en estado de shock, pero le concedo que tiene aguante, porque no sólo ha estabilizado al corredor, sino que tuvo en buen sentido de sellar la nave, excepto el hangar, y se las arregla para parecer cuerdo, que es lo importante.  
- Está a salvo.- dice con el rostro tenso.- Colt-  
- Está muy malherido...- la voz de April tiembla mientras la ayudo a colocarlo en el cuarto de ella, en su propia cama. Sable trae las cajas de medicina, y April empieza a lavarlo frenéticamente para ver sus heridas, Sable empezando a cerrarlas con un bisturí láser. Son peor de lo que parecen: son profundas cuchilladas, y la sangre sale de tal forma que obviamente hay venas y quizá arterias cortadas.  
Los dejo curándolos y voy a la cabina. Allí me siento, intentando desconectarme de todo, aunque estoy lleno de sangre. April está a salvo, al menos.  
Tomo su ordenador, tirado allí al descuido. Cuando lo abro, casi sonrío: mi April es tan brillante. Escaneó todo lo que impresionara en cualquier longitud de onda: y lo comparó con sus propias percepciones. Las ondas están registradas, y son.  
... justo lo que me temía.  
Cuando Sable y April emerguen del cuarto de ella, convertido en enfermería, seis horas luego, yo reciéen estoy acabado de trabajar y me arden los ojos de tanto mirar pantallas. Pero creo que lo tengo.  
- Sable, April.- digo en voz alta.- Vengan a ver esto-  
- Jessie-  
- Su amistoso vecino, Jessie Blue, les presenta a los Amazing Cullers. Voilá.-

SABLE Se salvarán. Los dos... se salvarán. Gracias a Dios. Oh, sean gracias dadas a Dios. Cuando los dos acabamos de vendar, cauterizar y coser, estamos cubiertos de sangre como dos carniceros. No es primera vez que tenemos que atendernos con heridas graves: muchas veces no había nadie más y en la profundidad del espacio dependíamos de consultas médicas virtuales, software de enfermería y la destreza de las manos del otro. Nos entregábamos unos a otros con más facilidad que a un médico, al final de las cosas: nos sabíamos las fichas médicas de cada uno de memoria.  
En una memorable ocasión, a April le atravesaron la parte alta del seno, pulmón y omóplato con láser. La herida tenía que ser cauterizada de inmediato, pero a pesar del dolor y de la cercanía de la muerte estaba roja e intentó cubrirse el seno con la mano cuando le arranqué la armadura y me dispuse a coser y cerrar. Estaba tan aterrado que me enfureció su gesto y le ordené- le ladré- que bajara la mano, y cosí tan rápido como pude, la sangre cegándome. No tengo la menor idea de cómo eran sus senos, o si tenía o no: estaba completamente enfocado en ese espantoso agujero en su pecho. Cuando al fin se cerró y dejó de hacer burbujas de sangre, se sentó y se cubrió, aún roja. Me hubiera gustado disculparme: ella me dio las gracias por haberle salvado la vida, pero hasta tres semanas después no me miró a los ojos.  
Después me maldije muchas veces por no haber echado una mirada. Normalmente es lo que menos me interesa en una mujer: soy uno de esos escasos hombres a los que no le excitan los atributos tamaño boeing; mi debilidad son brazos, piernas y cuello bien torneados y delicados. Pero el que fuera el de April, que solía ser tan maniáticamente recatada, le añadía una cantidad de morbo inconmensurable. Bueno, tuve mi oportunidad, y la perdí.  
- Qué... le pasó a Fireball?- me pregunta luego. Me siento, sin poder despegar los ojos del pálido rostro de mi niño, mi loco corredor, que está tan blanco como un espectro a pesar de los sustitutos de sangre que le pusimos.  
Está cubierto de heridas: muchas atravesando músculo, las más dolorosas. Me volteo para responderle a April, y luego estoy temblando: no: estoy teniendo un ataque de nervios, me doy cuenta, cuando veo mis propias manos temblar espasmódicamente, y mi garganta se seca. Nunca tuve uno en la guerra, y ahora.  
April me abraza. La aprieto con todas mis fuerzas, jadeando, intentando llorar, pero no puedo. Su propio pecho sube y baja demasiado rápido: si sigue hiperventilando así se desmayará.  
- Respira.- le susurro, y rodeo fuerte su torso con mis brazos. Las frentes juntas, nos concentramos: ella inspira, yo espiro: yo inspiro, ella espira, sintiendo nuestros pulsos. Sólo entonces hablo, mi rostro contra el suyo.  
- Fui yo. Yo lo lastimé. Algo me poseyó, y me hizo verlo como... un renegado. Fue muy confuso. – digo, sin vacilar. Ella me mira, y asiente, y me siento horrible: yo no le creí que hubiera visto a Krista, pero ella me cree aunque casi le costé la vida a Fire.  
- Y Colt-  
- Esos seres lo atacaron. No tengo idea de qué son, pero sí sé como detenerlos... y rastrearlos. Y creo que Jessie tiene una buena idea de qué son-  
- Vamos.- digo, con una última mirada a Colt y a Fire, vendados de pies a cabeza, tendidos allí en las dos camillitas. Los sistemas de supervivencia nos avisarán si algo va mal: aunque si algo va mal, no sé qué más podríamos hacer...- tenemos que salir de aquí y llevarlos a un hospital-  
- Sí.- dice ella, asintiendo.-Vamos. Tengo data que mostrarte.-

- Cullers-  
- Recuerdan esas cabezas de moai que le mostraron a Eagle? A mí también me llamaron la atención.- dice Jessie. Se está hamacando en mi terminal, con el ordenador de April al lado: ella y yo nos sentamos en otras dos, mirándolos. Jessie parece estar disfrutando esto: le brillan los ojos, y creo que está disfrutando solucionar un puzzle, y también tener información que yo no.  
- La escasa comunidad civil outlander acogió bien a mi padre, y le habló de su religión, si mal no recuerdo.- dice April, su voz tenue: sé cuánto echa aún de menos a su padre, el comandante Eagle.- Le dijeron que los moais eran estatuas protectoras, y los antropólogos pudieron probar que Outlanders y Humanos tenían la misma base genética y habían sido una sola raza antes-  
- Precisamente. Los más antiguos relatos outlander, por lo poco que logré averiguar, hablan de la Diáspora o el Éxodo... en la cual los outlanders llegaron a la dimensión que llamaron Eden. Su idioma tenía una lejana raíz en algunas palabras: no soy filólogo pero agua ( water) era vâsser, y hombre y mujer ( men, women) mÿn y mÿnwen. A mí también se me había ocurrido. Además, si hay cadenas de intrones idénticas a nuestro DNA, eso sólo puede significar que una vez fueron una sola raza. Por algo pueden reproducirse, no-  
- Qué tiene eso que ver con lo que nos estamos enfrentando?- April está impaciente: normalmente tiene un aguante angelical, y le gustan las explicaciones abstruosas. - Ya voy allí... la religión de los Outlanders, era bastante simple: adoraban a un Dios del espacio, que los protegía de su Diablo, un ser llamado Hyuza que tenía a su servicio a los Cullers, seres que podían asumir la forma de tus pesadillas, leer tu mente y torturarte física y telepáticamente. Se suponía que tras una gran batalla hace siglos, los sacerdotes de los Outlanders habían dominado ese don, llamado Metheus, y habían expulsado a los Cullers-  
- Me estás diciendo que la leyenda dice que nos estamos enfrentando al Satán de los Outlanders-  
- Y a sus demonitos. No te olvides de los demonitos.- Jessie se encogió de hombros.- Si su memoria de la Diáspora, que es cuando se supone que humanos cayeron a la dimensión de vapor y se mutaron para ser seres de vapor, se volvió religión, porqué no una batalla real contra seres con habilidades telepáticas? Después de eso construyeron miles de moais de metal: se suponía que ayudaban a vigilar contra los Cullers-  
- Metal...- dice April pensativa. La miro, y luego a Jessie.  
- Dijiste que tenías data que mostrarme.- le digo a ella, ignorándolo. Hay un destello de ira en su mirada, pero se aguanta.  
- Tengo una teoría de cómo funcionan.- dice April, volteándose a la pantalla y empezando a teclear.- Tengo la impresión que no tienen aspecto cuando no hay nadie que mirarlos: sólo se camuflan con paredes y piso, como camaleones que adquieren el aspecto de lo que los rodea. Pero cuando están junto a una persona, logran recibir una impresión del aspecto de la persona que esté en sus pensamientos, idealmente asociada a sentimientos negativos. –  
- No es raro que te haya visto a ti, entonces-  
- Gracias, Jessie. Y logran además alterar tus percepciones, embotando tus sentidos. Pero estoy segura que su mecanismo de captación tiene más que ver con química que con telepatía, si tal cosa existe-  
- Porqué piensas eso-  
- Porque me afectaron mucho más tomando las pastillas que sin pastillas. Y sin mi medicación, se supone que tengo problemas con mis sentimientos, por lo que no supieron para donde tirar-  
- O sea nuestra mejor defensa es una ensalada en la cabeza. Gracias, April-  
- Cállate, Jessie. Hice unos experimentos utilizando todo el espectro de luz y todas las longitudes de onda... déjame ver si encontré algo, porque tengo una corazonada-  
- Si me disculpas.- yo muevo la cabeza.- Esas garras y colmillos eran muy reales-  
- Creo que lo eran. Pero hasta ahora no han utilizado armas de fuego ni nada tecnológico, por lo que creo que debería bastar con identificarlos-  
- Se te olvida una cosa.- dijo Jessie, sentándose a su lado.- Vinieron de alguna parte, no aparecieron aquí como hongos. Y se me ocurre una sóla forma de que estén aquí-  
- A trabajar.- digo, levantándome. Dios, si logramos solucionar esto... no es raro que no quisieran que lo viéramos.  
Pues que les den por culo, como diría Colt.  
- Jessie, encuéntrame cómo y porqué llegaron aquí. April, encuentra una forma de anular su... técnica de Metheus. Yo me ocuparé de pilotar. A moverse, porque quiero salir de aquí-  
- Okay-  
- Roger-  
- Quién es Roger-  
-... olvídalo, Jessie.-

- Café o té, Sable?- Jessie balancea una bandeja, seis horas después. Me hace saltar: estaba tan concentrado en sacarnos de aquí.  
Como salí por el camino más corto, directo al espacio profundo, y hay menos asteroides, me atrevo a levantar la vista. Jessie se ve reventado: no hemos parado, no hemos dormido ni comido, y de pronto me doy cuenta que tengo un hambre de lobo. Tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre, y ese parpadeo lento de cuando estás que te caes.  
- Café cargado con leche y azúcar para los tres.- le digo respirando hondo. Se me parten los hombros: aparte de las horas de vuelo, estoy muy tenso.  
- Te relevo-  
- No.- suspiro. Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?- No aún: dale algo de comer a April, por favor-  
- Tengo arroz con tocino en el fuego, y creo que vi una lata de conserva de frutas en la despensa.- Jessie se encoge de hombros.- Yo alimento a las bestias: después pon por favor el piloto automático y ven a comer a la cocina. Creo que ya sé cómo llegaron esos Culler jodidos acá, y no es coincidencia que haya sido justo aquí-  
- No creo en las coincidencias.- le espeto. Jessie me mira, e, impredeciblemente, se echa a reír.  
Si no le quedara tan buena la comida, lo echaría nave abajo.

- Creo que vinieron a través de la Victory' Star. Creo que vinieron a través de la antimateria, y estoy seguro que tienen naves y armamento: simplemente, nos tropezamos con una avanzadilla allí, pero seguro que si rastreamos la frontera encontramos más.- su tajante afirmación choca un poco con su aspecto sirviéndonos arroz. April toma su plato y se devora el arroz ignorándonos: debe estar aún más famélica que yo. Jessie en cambio, observa su plato y apenas come, mientras sigue hablando.- Y apostaría que la antimateria tiene algo que ver con sus poderes. Viniendo de la dimensión de vapor, hay que atravesar antimateria en plena combustión para pasar a nuestro lado: necesitarían suspenderse en antimateria, algo que no se me ocurre cómo hacer sin explotar. Así que deben de ser muy avanzados-  
- Nosense.- April traga y nos mira a ambos: está igual de destrozada que nosotras, pero hay un brillo neurótico en sus ojos que no me gusta y que parece darle energía adicional, aunque yo me desplomaría muy a gusto. Jessie está sonriendo al verla devorarse la comida: creo que ni aunque nos volasen en pedazos se le borraría.-No tanto. Creo que es asunto de fisiología más que de un arma. Se necesita luz ultravioleta para verlos: como ambos extremos del espectro no pueen verlos son invisibles a ojo desnudo, aunque con unos lentes especiales o incluso en superficies reflectantes puedes ver su forma.- dice frunciendo el ceño.- Y creo que pueden leer sólo las imágenes más superficiales, junto con las emociones más simples asociadas. Hasta ahora sólo han usado sexo y violencia: significa que no pueden ir más allá del cerebro reptiliano-  
- O quizá es todo lo que entienden.- dice Jessie, asintiendo.- En el folklore outlander, se les suponía violadores y asesinos, pero con especial adicción al sexo-  
- Cómo que no te uniste a ellos?- le suelto, observando cómo en vez de perder la calma ríe.  
- No me invitaron. Además, según el folklore tienen tres penes como tentáculos, y yo no calificaba-  
- Estúpido.- April se frota los ojos.- Tenemos que alertar al comando de caballería, y hay que evitar que se expandan por la Frontera... con las computadoras de Yuma podría escanearlos por toda la zona, pero aquí no puedo.- añade frustrada.  
- Vamos a Yuma? Se volvieron locos? No se dan cuenta que eran esos mismos hijos de puta los que nos querían matar?- exclama Jessie, dejando caer su tenedor.- Ya tienen lo que querían, ahora tenemos que ponernos a salvo antes de que empiece otra guerra interestelar-  
- Sabes, en el vocabulario de los Star Sheriffs no existe ponerse a salvo. Ya veo porqué no te graduaste.- le suelta April y casi río. Mi April, sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo...-No podemos ignorarlo. Vinimos, vimos, y si se están expandiendo por la galaxia, hay que detenerlos. Aunque.  
- Aunque es precisamente para que no supiéramos lo que está pasando que nos mandaron a matar. Quién les dice que ahora que sabemos van a parar? Digo, creen que es buena idea aparecernos allá en Yuma diciendo " sabemos algo y ustedes también!" Es obvio que están tratando de mantenerlo en secreto-  
- Dudo que puedan mantenerlo en secreto si bichos interespaciales con tres tentáculos y poderes telepáticos están invadiendo la nueva frontera.- April se encoge de hombros.- y tendremos que arriesgarnos. Además, si encuentro cómo arruinarles la técnica de Metheus, supongo que nos recibirán bien...- hay una leve duda en su voz. Ella me mira fijamente, y sé lo que piensa. Que quizá nos hagamos matar, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.  
- Están completamente chalados. Yo creo que nos van a borrar del espacio en cuanto nos acerquemos a la órbita de Yuma-  
- Pues si tienes miedo, te podemos dejar en el primer puerto.- Le suelta April. Yo sonrío.  
- Prefiero morir contigo, corazón.- Jessie le saca la lengua. Yo me acabo mi plato y vuelvo a los controles.  
- Directo a Yuma?- pregunta April.  
- No. Vamos a hacer una parada en Europe.- digo, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. April comprende, y de súbito le brillan los ojos.

- A la orden!-

FIREBALL

Él me está cantando. Está oscuro, pero tiene mi mano en la suya, y me está cantando bajito. Es nuestra canción favorita de la guerra, una que cantaba Ray Ward. Era uno de nuestros himnos favoritos. Lo que era bastante cínico, porque de todos nosotros creo que yo era único que en serio quería volverse a casa. Los otros eran más sabios: sabían que estábamos en casa. Pero era una buena canción para que nosotros, la primera línea de la nueva Frontera, levantase chicas.

Oh rhythm of my heart is beating like a drum with the words "I love you" rolling off my tongue No never will I roam for I know my place is home where the ocean meets the sky I'll be sailing

Sable tiene una voz preciosa: supongo que era obligatorio para el hijo de un lord escocés, y se sabe las canciones más tristes de su patria, algunas en un idioma del que apenas conozco algunas palabras, otras en inglés. Tiene una voz fresca, pero fuerte y muy masculina, y canta sin timidez, supongo que por tantos años en la montaña. Me sorprendió mucho con la potencia y su entonación cuando en un caso le tocó personificar a un cantante clásico: a los tres se nos cayeron los calzones cuando cantó Music of The Night, sin un error. Pero la única vez que me hizo llorar fue antes de una batalla, poco antes de lo de Clavell, en que nuestras fuerzas estaban espantosamente sobrepasadas, y que los pilotos que nos acompañaban estaban al borde del motín o la deserción. Sable abrió el micrófono antes de dar la orden de atacar, y les cantó una canción de guerra de su tierra antes de dar la orden de ataque. Murieron tantos en esa batalla, pero ganamos, contra todas las apuestas, porque él era nuestro estratega. Yo lo hubiera seguido al infierno cuando cantó esa última estrofa, tan horriblemente melancólica y resignada, y tan valiente, con esa especie de acorde con la garganta que sólo un montañés puede hacer:  
All shall fade...

- Estás despierto? Fire-  
- Mmmmm.- me siento como si se me hubiera sentado encima el Badlander. Cuando parpadeo, lo veo a él, muy cerca, sus ojos grises llenos de tanto amor y preocupación que tengo que sonreírle para tranquilizarlo, aunque veo todo borroso.- Hola... sigue cantándome, vamos-  
- Fire, gracias a Dios.- me susurra, y me acaricia la cara. Me pego contra su mano como un gato, y luego me siento de golpe al ver a Colt en la camilla del lado, vendado por completo. .- COLT! Qué le pasó? Está bien? Está herido-  
- Fire, vuelve a tenderte! Está fuera de peligro, igual que tú, aunque nos hicieron verla muy cerca...!- me ladra con acento, forzándome a tenderme otra vez. Doy un gruñido: no debí moverme tan rápido, todo me da vueltas.  
Me aferro a él hasta que la nave deje de balancearse. Un minuto... no soy sólo yo, nos movemos.  
- Adónde vamos-  
- A Europe.- me dice con voz serena.- Cuando despierte Colt, tenemos que hablar-  
- Pero porqué? Qué...?- empiezo, y siento una puntada en mi costado. Es un largo corte, fino y profundo. Lo miro, y entonces el rostro de Sable demudarse, tensarse y enfriarse.

- Sable-  
- Fui yo el que casi te mató.- dice sin una duda en su voz. Hay tanto dolor en sus ojos, que sólo quiero abrazarlo.  
- Sable-  
- Por favor, escúchame. Descubrimos que hay unos seres... peores que los outlanders. Pueden hacerte ver cosas, y son generalmente invisibles. Eso acabó con la base, y me hicieron verte como un enemigo. Jamás, jamás, jamás, te hubiera lastimado.- se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.- Me pasé la guerra entera poniéndote en peligro y tratando de que te mataran, igual que a Colt y que a April. Pero créeme, no hay una sola herida que hayan recibido que no hubiera preferido parar yo.- me dice, y su voz se ahoga, tan triste que me parte el corazón. De todas las cosas que podían pasarnos!  
- Me alegra que fuera yo, y no tú.- le susurro. Sable me mira, sus ojos desnudos y llenos de dolor, y no puedo evitar erguirme en la cama, echarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo. Él no me rechaza, me rodea con sus brazos, sin apretarme, con cuidado por mis heridas, y sus labios son tan cálidos como siempre, respondiendo mi beso, mis manos en su cabello, atrayéndolo contra mí, y aunque me falte el aliento y la cabeza se me dé vueltas, tiene que saber que yo.  
- silbido get a room, you two.- la voz de Jessie me hace despegarme como si me hubieran pinchado: la cabeza ahora sí me da vueltas en serio. Pero puedo ver a Colt, mirándonos boquiabierto desde la otra cama: y a Jessie mirando por sobre el hombro de April, que también está boquiabierta, en la puerta. Estamos todos reunidos en menos de tres metros cuadrados, y siento la cara arderme, arderme mientras se me retuerce el estómago, y no me atrevo a mirar a Sable cuando... Oh, Dios.  
- No es lo que parece...!- intento barbotar. Sable me odiará por esto, Dios, qué hice... porqué sigue sentado allí?  
- Jessie.- dice Sable de pronto con una voz muy tranquila.- Cómo te mueres de envidia. Y ustedes dos, cierren la boca, que están babeando. A no ser que quieran unirse.- agrega, pasando una mano tranquila y cálida arriba y abajo por mi costado en caricia. Lo miro, y ahora soy yo el boquiabierto cuando Colt suelta una risotada y April se le une, con las manos en las mejillas.  
- No tengo edad para ver esto-  
Lo miro desconcertado y agradecido, y lo veo sonreírme, aunque hay algo en sus ojos.  
- Sable-  
- Les traeré algo de comer.- dice, levantándose. April lo mira pasar y luego me muestra los pulgares. Qué demonios, todos sabían?!

COLT

- Qué se supone que es esto?- estalla Jessie.- Las Aventuras Del Gay Rider-  
- Jessie, cállate.- dice April, riendo.- O te meto un balazo-  
- Debería alegrarme, menos competencia para mi, supongo-  
- Jessie, no sueñes: no puedes competir-  
- Y un pepino-  
A Fire y a mí nos entra la risa tonta. Sé en qué está pensando: está pensando en The Adventures Of The Sex Rider.  
Ni April ni Sable saben nada de esa película porno que nos cayó en las manos por pura casualidad poco antes de que raptaran a Eagle. Fire y yo dedicamos un verano entero a encontrar todas las copias, destruirlas y amenazar a los distribuidores: si Sable o April la hubieran visto, les habría dado un soponcio. Era, en resumen un porno bastante hardcore, en el que Sable nos follaba a todos, Fireball se follaba a April y se dejaba ser follado por mí y Sable, yo me cepillaba a April, y a ella se la cepillaban hasta los renegados, los cactus del desierto y Steed, el caballo mecánico de Sable. Todo en menos de una hora! La chica que hacía de April no tenía nada más en común con ella que el pelo, un poquito más oscuro: debe de haber pesado veinte kilos más, la mitad en silicona. El que hacía de mí era muy guapo y parecido a mí, pero mi dotación estaba totalmente subestimada: el chico que hacía de Fireball era tan gay que dolía verlo, pero el que hacía de Sable... Sable se hubiera muerto. No sólo era asquerosamente parecido, sino que hasta tenía una voz muy semejante. Casi hubiéramos pensado en un gemelo idéntico o en control mental si no hubiera sido porque Sable tiene los ojos grisazulados, y este tipo los tenía verdes y más grandes.  
Aunque eso no evitó que usáramos de code por años entre nosotros dos la frase " Te montaré y te meteré mi sable hasta el mango: por eso me llaman Jinete Sable"  
Yo sé que a Fire le dio pena destruir la última copia, aunque Sable no nos hubiera hablado nunca más si encontraba una en nuestro poder. Pero era divertido, sobre todo la orgía en la cabina. Bastante bien filmada, opino yo que soy conocedor: pero a los chicos les hubiera horrorizado. No tenían sentido del humor.  
No lo puedo creer. Fire y Sable. Yo sabía que había algo entre ellos, siempre pensé que era más bien atracción animal... y ahora si lo publican en voz bien alta, God, la que se va a armar...

APRIL - Novecientos ochenta y nueve nanómetros.- - Sabes, siempre quise preguntarte algo.- le digo por sobre el hombro.  
- Yo ya sabía que eran gays. No podía ser que vivieras ocho años encerrada en una caja de fósforos con tres hombres y siguieras virgen: es simplemente irreal-  
- No te iba a preguntar eso. Jessie, piensas en sexo todo el día-  
- Y en ti. Pienso mucho en ti-  
Me volteo, exasperada.- Muy bien. Se acabó. Quítate la ropa. Tendremos sexo para que te desintoxiques de una maldita vez y esto se acabe. Debí hacerlo hace años.- Jessie se paraliza cuando salto de mi terminal y avanzo hacia él, bajando el cierre de mi exotraje.  
- Qué te pasa? Te puso tan caliente la performance de esos dos o... April...?- jadea mirándome boquiabierto.- Estás...loca-  
Lo miro fijamente, mi cierre deteniéndose entre mis pechos. Luego doy media vuelta, riendo.  
- Lo sabía. Sabía que si cambiaba de idea y me ofrecía a ti te ibas a volver loco de susto e ibas a trotar a Boreal por lo menos-  
Me interrumpo cuando Jessie me toma de la mano y tira de mí para aferrarme en sus brazos: me besa apasionadamente, su mano en mi seno, trazando círculos siniestramente hábiles mientras hace de este beso la cosa más semejante a sexo que puede, su lengua entrando y saliendo húmeda y caliente, succionándome... echo la cabeza atrás, y lo siento reír, mi desafío enfrentado, antes de hablar.  
- El que esos dos sean ciegos, sordos y gays no te hace menos atractiva.- me susurra Jessie en la boca.- Y te cobraré la oferta, pero no he esperado diez años para un rapidito miserable en un rincón de la cabina. Necesito un fin de semana, una cama grande con varios juegos de sábanas, crema, cerezas y Tori Amos en el equipo para lo que tengo en mente-  
- No creas. Los rapiditos en un rincón de la cabina tienen lo suyo-  
Jessie se queda en silencio. Luego, su voz es una afirmación, no una pregunta.  
- Te acostaste con Colt-  
Lo miro fijamente. Si Sable es tan valiente, por qué voy a ser menos que mi héroe.  
- Sí-  
- No te importó ser una marca más en su cinturón-  
- No.- le digo con toda honestidad.- Y fue maravilloso-  
Jessie tira la silla y sale hecho un huracán de ira. No me importa: Sable está con los chicos. Que grite si quiere. Dios, es que los hombres no piensan en nada más?! Luego, lo siento regresar.  
- Qué me ibas a preguntar-  
- Cómo hiciste para comprimir el hardware de tu teleportador, siendo el Badlander tan pequeño. No deberían de haberte cabido ni los sistemas de soporte vital. O tu Badlander tenía un cartera-  
- Tarada. Intercalé las barras de datos con las de soporte vital, hay varias barras iguales-  
-... muy listo-  
- Gracias. Ahora, si me permites, voy a matar a ese vaquero.-

JESSIE

No lo puedo creer: nunca se me hubiera ocurrido de esos tres, era Colt el peligro. Claro que ahora confirmando que Sable y Fireball son galopantemente gays... supongo que era Colt o un vibrador. Siendo que April es ingeniera, seguro que podría haberle hecho algunas variaciones interesantes al concepto... Si no me sintiera tan aliviado por el saber que Sable y Fireball están fuera de carrera, y que Colt puede ser muchas cosas pero que April nunca- y creo que lo sé mejor que ella- le levantaría el marido ni a Robin ni el padre a sus hijos, pues digamos que me han dejado el camino despejado. Más que despejado. Sé perfectamente que no le soy indiferente. Y ahora que lo pienso, Fireball le acaba de salvar el pellejo a Sable, porque yo estaba listo para matarlo. Si ya eran muchas miraditas, las del escocés cabezadura hijodeputa. Hehehehe. Después de todo quizá Sable no quiere a April, sólo quiere ser como ella.

Gracias, Destino. Pensé que estaba fregado cuando ni siquiera arriscaron la nariz a que Sable casi partiese a Fireball en cuatro, pero ahora, aunque no es la deliciosa reacción homofóbica que me hubiera gustado, Sable está mejor que muerto o deshonrado: está gay. Oh, joy.  
Lo que no quita que aún quiera partirle el hocico al vaquero. No, no fingiré que temo que el grande, feo y peludo vaquero haya abusado en un momento de locura de mi dulce y virginal princesa. Si yo amo a April, Colt no me va lejos, y su adoración es mucho más idólatra que la mía. Antes de lastimarla, estoy seguro que se hubiera cortado las manos. Por lo tanto, tiene que haber sido consensual, de verdad consensual. Supongo que ella habrá disfrutado. Espero. Aunque no sé cómo alguien con los volúmenes de Colt puede haber pretendido no lastimar a April. La habrá lastimado? Habrá sangrado mucho?  
Porqué él y no yo? Maldita sea, porqué él y no yo?! Tuve a April tres veces en mi poder durante la guerra, y las tres veces se escapó o me la quitaron antes de enfrentarme en serio a la decisión de si la hubiera violado o no. Oh, seamos honestos. Por supuesto que la hubiera violado! Me habría encantado ser el primero! También me encantaría ser el ochenta y siete, pero ser el primero... maldita sea, maldita sea.  
Nunca me habría olvidado. Yo tampoco nunca hubiera olvidado su odio y sus lágrimas, pero Dios sabe que eso habría satisfecho al fin mi fuego y mi cuerpo, si no mi corazón. Mi orgullo había sido pisoteado junto al resto: violarla habría curado eso al menos. Mi primera opción era que me llamase a gritos delante de todo el comando de caballería y procediera a tener mis hijos ( y a hacerlos con entusiasmo) en algún lugar tranquilo... pero a falta de eso.  
Le habría dado placer, aunque se resistiese: la habría forzado a disfrutarlo con mis caricias, hubiera acabado de destruir su orgullo al mirarla mientras le arrancaba un orgasmo. Tal vez, tal vez, después de eso, podría haberse enamorado de mí. Si supiera lo bueno que puedo ser en la cama.  
Maldita sea. Seguro que Colt es increíble en la cama, con la experiencia que tiene. Son unos grandes zapatos que llenar, por decir lo menos.  
Aunque no sean precisamente zapatos.  
- COLT!- exclamo, entrando en la diminuta enfermería que-era-el-cuarto-de-April.  
- Ah?- me dice de la cama. Él está dopado: Fireball, la revelación gay, está sedado y durmiendo.  
Cierro la puerta. Ni aún hoy confían en mí, o no sé que cara tengo, porque Colt se estira y toma una palangana de la mesita de noche.  
- Qué quieres, Blue?- pregunta, sin dejar de mirarme fijo, aunque me imagino que le cuesta enfocar.  
- Te acostaste con April. Desvirgaste a April.- repito, cada palabra doliéndome.  
Colt me mira un momento sin decir nada. Y de pronto, hay una sonrisa en su cara que es como acercar fuego a la pólvora.  
- Sí, y-  
Le caigo encima. No me importa si está herido, me importa un cuerno si está agónico: sólo quiero partirle la cara. Él bebió su primer gemido, disfrutó de su inocencia, y luego se casó con otra: me quitó lo que era mío, y para nada. Yo no logré que quisiera hacerlo conmigo, que me quisiera a mí, y nada en absoluto me hubiera detenido para estar con ella. Quizá, si la hubiera tenido, hubiera esperado. La hubiera seducido, sé que puedo, sé que.  
Maldita sea, llevo casi un mes pegado a ella y todo lo que he logrado han sido dos besos robados? A quién quiero engañar!  
Oigo a Sable, y un momento después me sujetan.  
- BASTA!- de dónde saca tanta fuerza este desgraciado? Me sujeta y me saca de encima de Colt con sólo las manos inmovilizándome los brazos, y me arroja al pasillo, antes de ayudar a Colt a levantarse. El desgraciado tiene la sonrisa pegada, aunque tiene manchas de sangre fresca en los vendajes.- Colt, estás bien-  
- Estoy bien...- claro que está bien: logró darme un puñetazo en la sien, me zumba la cabeza.  
- Qué demonios pasa acá?- pregunta Sable, volviéndose a mí, el rostro tenso.- Debería-  
- Deberías salir del medio. Esto es entre el vaquero y yo-  
- Y tenías que esperar a que estuviera herido, por supuesto. Qué cobarde que eres, Jessie.- dice Sable, bloqueando en el umbral. Está pálido de rabia: le tiemblan las aletas de la nariz. Nunca he entendido porqué me odia tanto. Él es lo que a todos nos entrenaron para ser, el modelo, el niño perfecto, el héroe de leyenda, la perfección: y nosotros lo odiamos a él por eso. Porqué me odia él a mí? Aparte de que haya traicionado a su gente y hecho llorar a April, porqué me odia a mí, específicamente a mí?  
- Yo soy cobarde? Te tomó diez años salir del closet y yo soy cobarde?- me yergo, apoyado en el muro, dejando salir toda mi irritación.- O estás celoso-  
- Celoso? De qué, Jessie?- me dice sombríamente.  
- Acabo de besar a April y estaba bueno. Apuesto que tú no lo hiciste nunca... tan correcto que se supone que tienes que ser... anda, no me envidias por meterme las reglas allá y hacer lo que quiero? No te cansas de ser el soldado modelo? Vamos... no te gustaría ser como yo-  
- Porqué estabas peleando con Colt?- me dice con sequedad, como si no me escuchara. Miro a Colt, y luego a Sable, y me permito mi mejor sonrisa.  
- Ponte a la fila. El muy hijoputa desvirgó a April en la guerra y ni tú ni yo nos enteramos-  
Me sobresalto. Hay una expresión en el rostro de Sable: una expresión que apenas alcanzo a captar: desaparece en un parpadeo. Por un minuto, sus ojos eran tristes, tristes.  
Y un momento después, me cae encima a golpes. Oigo la exclamación de sorpresa de Colt, pero Sable me azota contra la pared, me da vuelta la cara tres veces con los puños, me entierra uno en el estómago y la izquierda en el pecho, y luego me voltea y me aferra del pelo, para estrellarme contra la pared. Sólo mis reflejos evitan que me quiebre la nariz pero.  
- Se acabó. Te dejamos en el primer puerto. No quiero verte más en la vida, Blue.- exclama, vibrando de odio.- Ahora, una palabra más y te mato.-

Después de eso, me encerraron en la despensa hasta Europe. Me dejaron en el espaciopuerto de Denmark, rumbo a Deutsche. Fireball metió comida y dinero en un morral: creo que April me cedió una chaqueta, porque tiene su olor.  
Y me quedé mirando las luces del Turbo difuminarse entre las estrellas, sabiendo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que vuelva a ver a los Star Sheriffs en acción. Me necesitan, y yo a ellos.  
Y allí estaré. Las amenazas de Sable no me asustan. Me necesitan, y yo a ellos, porque yo soy el único que puede ayudarlos contra los Cullers.  
Volveremos a vernos, chicos. Volveré a verte, April, aunque tenga que armar otra guerra.  
Porque aunque a Sable no le guste, soy uno de ellos. Y esto no ha terminado!  
Con un sombrero nuevo ocultando mi rostro, y el morral colgando de mi hombro, abandono el espaciopuerto en medio de la multitud, sonriendo para mis adentros, mientras escucho una canción en los altavoces...

You may be seen up in the sky and from the land Or floating by, a fisherman's day Flying down from a high She is gone, and then appears From the water's edge Woman of a thousand years He waits to see you.  
For it has been long since you left him On his own to wander Indeed, love... 


	4. World I Was Made For

WORLD I WAS MADE FOR

SABLE

Al llegar al museo de la Guerra de Vapor, ubicado en el centro de Deutshe, frente a la plaza de la Victoria, con sus once columnas de mármol por los caídos y la fuente Rainbow, en memoria de Clavell, estamos emocionados. Recordamos la inauguración de este museo, las lluvias de confeti, los aplausos y las multitudes: la reluciente y maravillosa construcción de mármol y acero, en donde colgamos nuestros trajes y nuestras armas en una ceremonia que nos hizo llorar, con el mismo recogimiento con que lo hubíeramos hecho en una iglesia.  
Dejamos en carguero en un hangar, en el espacipuerto de Deutshe, bajo nombres supuestos: pero al acercarnos al VWM, nos quedamos un poco sorprendidos. Seguramente las cosas no cambian tanto en cinco años?  
La plaza está desierta, y sucia: la fuente ya no corre. Y el museo está acordonado con una cinta amarilla: las antes brillantes paredes de mármol están grises, y hay una placa que dice: CERRADO POR REPARACIONES.  
Hay grietas en las escalinatas y en los muros. No lo construyeron bien. Porqué eso me ofende tanto?  
No se ven guardias, ni tampoco ningún cuidador: amparados por las sombras de la noche, los cuatro saltamos la cinta amarilla y avanzamos hacia las puertas.  
Los escalones están llenos de barro y hojas secas.  
April está rabiosa: su Ramrod, en un sitio como éste? Nadie merecía más altos honores que nuestra pobre y querida nave. Y la han dejado aquí, a que se deshaga?  
Colt deja escapar un gruñido de disgusto cuando tras una breve manipulación Fireball abre las puertas: tenían un cerrojo normal. Las cámaras de vigilancia están apagadas: tampoco hay seguros láser, ni sensores de movimiento. Desde cuándo está cerrado esto?  
Al entrar, pisamos vidrios rotos.  
Veníamos preparados para encontrarnos con barreras de alta tecnología, y protecciones dignas de un fuerte: pero es tan fácil que estamos enojados y ofendidos. Cuando cruzamos el museo en la oscuridad, apenas iluminados por la luna en algunos ventanales, siento una irritación incontrolable burbujear en mí, y sé que los demás están tan ofendidos como yo. En el primer piso, tras un cristal que ahora está roto, hay cuatro figuras de cera cubiertas de polvo: nuestras efigies, cargando nuestras viejas armaduras. Estiro la mano y toco al Sable de cera: son réplicas muy fieles: captaron los ojos de April, la sonrisa de Colt y el cabello de Fire a la perfección. Se ven tan niños.  
- No.- dice April de pronto, y veo que Colt iba a quitar la armadura de su efigie.  
- Por qué no llevarlas? Son mejores que esos exotrajes, y acá no es que le estén sirviendo a nadie.- agrega el vaquero con irritación.  
- Nos las llevaremos, pero luego de que tengamos a Ramarod listo. Si todo está en este estado, quizá Ramrod no pueda volar: cuando vea si podemos arreglarlo, y si puede volar, nos llevaremos todo.- dice April con mucho buen sentido. Yo asiento, y Fire se encoge de hombros.  
- Tiene razón, pero dudo que se dieran cuenta aunque le prendiéramos fuego a este lugar-  
Yo me volteo a mirar. Hay otras figuras de cera: Mayerhof, Taylor, Madarien, el Comandante Eagle, Roy, el Rey Jared y hasta Randolph cuando era un joven príncipe insoportable... incluso hay una de Lilah, conspicuamente cerca de mí, con su vestido de vuelos blancos.  
Lilah.  
Dónde estará ahora?  
En el segundo piso hay mapas, marcados con nuestra letra: una cronología de la guerra con imágenes, en que salen nuestros datos finales- destruimos noventa y seis unidades renegadas, ciento treinta naves nodrizas y más de seis mil cazas de combate en toda la guerra, contra ocho, ciento seis y cuatro mil de la armada general, ahí es nada- y hay archivos con nuestras bios y árboles genealógicos. Están nuestros vaporizadores, el sombrero de Colt, mi espada, la cinta de pelo de April y los guantes de Fireball: incluso hay pósters de se busca de Jessie, Vanquo y Gadnet, y diagramas del planeta de los renegados, el cañon de cobalto azul y del Nth Grade. Me pregunto si traerán a los niños a ver estas cosas, o si será demasiado reciente y doloroso.  
Mientras caminamos entre las sombras, bajo la luna, siento opresión, y un extraño miedo. Es como si caminásemos por un mundo olvidado, por nuestras propias vidas, un osario y un recuerdo. Es como si estuviéramos muertos y olvidados ya, y hubiéramos venido como fantasmas a visitar nuestras tumbas. Tanto luchar, tanto sufrir y esforzarnos... y esto es todo lo que quedó? Figuras de cera con sonrisas congeladas llenas de polvo, vidrieras trizadas, soledad y unas pocas medallas? Toda nuestra juventud, nuestra amistad, nuestro valor, y ahora, nada más que memorias?  
Estoy siendo injusto: salvamos a la nueva frontera, salvamos vidas: esto no es sino oropel, vacías memorias. Si tenemos un monumento, estará en aquellos que salvamos, no en este edificio.  
En el tercer piso hay salas de conferencias, de videos, y una simulación de la cabina de Ramrod. Nos asomamos al hangar, construido junto al edificio, al que se accede desde el tercer piso si mal no recuerdo, a través de un puente. Allí guardamos, hace cinco años, llorando, a Ramrod, y modelos de Steed y Nova, así como los viejos y maltratados Red Turbo y Bronco Buster, que los chicos donaron con tanto amor.  
April enciende unas luces. Miramos desde los ventanales al hangar, ansiosos de ver a nuestro Ramrod, nuestra casa.  
No está.  
El sonido de decepción y rabia de April me parte el corazón y Colt ruge:  
- Pero dónde lo han metido?? Si serán capaces de venderlo por chatarra estos-  
- Espera, vaquero.- Fire camina un poco, y se abre paso a una oficinita disimulada a un costado de la escalera.- Acá se supone que debería estar el gerente y los cuidadores y mantenedores... déjame ver... tienen que tener un registro-  
- Un registro? Si ni sacan el polvo.- dice Colt furioso, pasándole la manga a la ventana del hangar.  
April y Fire se sientan a revisar los pocos archivadores que hay un rincón: de pronto, Colt me toma la manga.  
- Oye.- me dice, suavemente.- No escuchas-  
Y entonces oigo pasos abajo.  
Los dos bajamos en silencio, oyendo unos susurros: los chicos apagaron la luz que habíamos encendido, por precaución. Cuando Colt y yo espiamos por encima de la baranda, lo escucho inspirar fuertemente, y luego, un gruñido.  
Un grupo de ... no parecen homeless: parecen yonquis con dinero entran por el pasillo, riéndose y charlando.  
Homeless, toleraría. Estos... pendejos que eran mocosos cuando arriesgamos el pellejo por ellos, y que ahora, inhalando metazureno caminan entre nuestros viejos tesoros riendo y empujándose, señalando y tomando con descuidos objetos sobre los que sangramos por ellos, me despiertan un instinto asesino que no siempre sentía por los seres de vapor. Siento a Colt gruñir cuando sacan nuestras figuras de cera del escaparate. Le tiran una lata de cerveza a la de Randolph, derriban la de Eagle, y cuando empiezan un improptu mímica sexual con los de Fire y April, sé que Colt va a saltar aún antes de que lo haga.  
Cuando nos dejamos caer entre los ocho o nueve muchachos, hay unos chillidos y una desbandada como si hubiesen visto al demonio. Pero no les damos tiempo: son casi hombres ya, pero una generación blanda, suave, viscosa, floja, delicada, en nada parecida a la nuestra, que sufrió los primeros ataques, perdió tanto y se volvió dura, cerril y sobreviviente. Sus cuerpos son blancos y blandos como peces: pero eso no detiene la cólera que había empezado a arder en cuanto pisamos esta burla de museo. No es correcto, ni lo que deberíamos hacer, pero estamos enojados. Les damos la paliza de sus vidas: Colt es terroríficamente fuerte, y los golpeamos hasta cansarnos, los pateamos en el piso, agarramos a los que huían para volver a golpearlos, y no nos detenemos hasta que son bultos inconscientes y gimientes. Me siento mejor. Debería estar espantado, pero me siento muy bien.  
- Sable! Colt! Pero por el amor de Dios!- Fireball baja la escalera con April y toma el pulso de los adictos.- Qué bonito! Ahora no va a venir nunca más nadie, van a pensar que el sitio está embrujado-  
- bah.- Colt cruza las manos por la cabeza y le da una última patada al más gordo.- Se lo merecían-  
Debería... oh , Dios, ataqué a unos pobres civiles y me estoy muriendo de risa.  
- Encontraron algo?- le digo con mucha pachorra a April, que viene bajando, intentando no hacer ver que se está riendo.  
- Aparentemente hubo un pequeño incendio que lastimó la pintura de Ramrod y lo llevaron a reparar a un hangar fuera de la ciudad, en el antiguo Fuerte Lorena. Hace año y medio-  
- Vamos allá. Algo me dice que no debe de estar en condiciones de volar.- digo dando media vuelta y preparándome a salir. Me encanta escuchar sus pisadas tras de mí, tan familiares.  
Juraría que April se detuvo a dar un par de patadas antes de seguirme, eso sí.

COLT

La vida estos "Cullers" va ser más que demasiado fácil. El "fuerte" en las afueras de la ciudad no tiene ni siquiera un vallado decente: Fireball corta alambre de púas con un alicate, y penetramos el fuerte esa misma noche como si hubiera sido un estacionamiento. No se ve a casi nadie en el Fuerte: cinco años de paz y ya no se molestan en guardias nocturnas? Con esa actitud, estos pendejos no habrían durado ni diez minutos en la guerra.  
No es muy difícil encontrar a Ramrod. Tienen un solo hangar tamaño crucero. Y le han tenido que dejar las puertas entreabiertas para que quepa.  
Ramrod. Nuestra casa, nuestro hogar. A April se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y no fue la única cuando vimos a Ramrod cubierto de polvo ( es que no limpian? No les pagan para eso?!). No sólo está sucio: el tren de aterrizaje está roto, semihundido en la arena que inunda el hangar, y varios cristales y focos trizados.  
Siento a Sable apretando los dientes.  
Pero está allí, más pequeño de lo que lo recordaba, o quizá sólo por este pequeño y miserable hangar donde lo han metido. En un rincón están en carcasas de cristal el juego espacial de nuestras viejas armaduras, y nuestros propulsores de la época: de veras éramos tan colorinches!  
April avanza y lo toca: le quedan las manos negras. Con toda su familiaridad se mete debajo y busca la palanca de la plataforma de ingreso: hay una manual para emergencias. La plataforma cae de golpe con un chirrido: no está aceitada. La goma de la cadena mecánica de ascenso está tan vieja que cuando la echamos a andar da un latigazo y se corta. Es muy humillante tener que subir la trampilla entrada en cuatro patas ( sin goma es como una pista de hielo) pero no importa. Adentro, las linternas iluminan sólo pequeños espacios, pero no necesitamos luz para andar por aquí. O quizá sí: hay latas de cerveza, grafittis, papeles y cajas de pizza: y una capa de mugre tan grande que levantamos polvo y arena al andar. Hijos de puta. Quiero patear a alguien, otra vez... Heheheheehe.  
Dejando el primer nivel, vamos a la cabina: las puertas dobles están abiertas. Fire y April intentan conectar energía, pero no hay: luego Fire revisa las turbinas, que están muertas.  
April chequea el combustible, el refrigerante y el interfaz. Nada funciona.  
Qué le han hecho estos hijos de puta?  
- No volará.- dice Sable, frunciendo el ceño.  
April abre la trampilla, se mete al agujero del infierno y empieza a tirar pedazos de cable y metal afuera: yo me salgo de la línea de tiro.  
- Le falta de todo, y creo que algunos cables están cortados, tras cinco años en desuso-  
- Qué necesitas para hacerlo volar? Las reparaciones más importantes las haremos luego, en un sitio seguro-  
-... cinco días.- April se pasa la mano por la frente.- Y aceite RX, refrigerante y combustible, al menos un gigaleón, cada uno, algunos insumos, mucho cableado nuevo y un juego de rotores.-

- No puede ser en tres días? Serán tarados pero tarde o temprano nos van a ver entrar... supongo yo.- dice Sable con leve humor.  
- Cuatro-  
- El Turbo lo arreglaste en día y medio-  
- Tenía pocos arreglos que hacer, es diez veces más pequeño, y éramos cuatro manos.- dice, poniéndose roja. Sable la mira, y se vuelve a mí.  
- Muy bien. Colt, tú vas conmigo por los insumos: Fire y April, por los gigaleones. Vendremos todas estas noches, hasta que esté en condiciones de volar. Fire-  
- Se robaron las llaves del baño! Lo pueden creer?- ladra Fireball, que viene del primer nivel, el de viviendas, indignado.- hasta los anaqueles de la cocina! Ladrones, hijos de perra miserables, los voy a-  
- Y nuestro gimnasio-  
- Pelado. No dejaron ni el diario mural-  
- Mira los...-

No voy a negar que a parte de mí le da naúseas ver a Sable con sus manos de noble virutillando y trapeando el piso de nuestra vieja cocina: es un poco blasfemo que nuestro Jinete Sable haga esas cosas, aunque nunca me molestó que lavara platos en la guerra. Esas cuatro noches las pasamos cabeza gacha trabajando como hormigas, y ni una sola vez nos pescan, nis siquiera cuando metemos un camioncito cisterna, con la comida de Ramrod: refrigerante, combustible concentrado y aceite RX. Supongo que todo lo están pagando Sable y Fire: pero estoy demasiado feliz mientras limpio costras de mugre de los dinteles, cambio los cristales de las ventanas y me turno con los chicos para sostener los piececitos de April, que metida cabeza abajo en el corazón de Ramrod toda la noche se le hielan. 

Pasamos los días en un hotel, bajo nombres supuestos, cerca del fuerte: dormimos todo el día, excepto cuando andamos buscando las cosas que necesita Ramrod. No estoy seguro de lo que Sable planea, y no le he preguntado: confía demasiado en él, aunque el sólo recuperar a Ramrod y a nuestras cosas es un triunfo en sí mismo para mí.

Cuando el eco de Ramrod resuena por los circuitos, y los siento volver a la vida, chispeando azules, amarillos, verdes y rojos, blancos y violáceos en la cabina, mi corazón vibra y se eleva, y tengo que tirar mi sombrero, gritar aleluya y bailotear alrededor del agujero del infierno de donde sale la risa de April. Ramrod volará otra vez, y que zurzan si otro traste que el mío se sentará en mi terminal. Mío, mío, todo lo que veo es mío, y estoy en casa!  
- Lo hiciste, mi niña!- grito alzándola cuando sale, encorvada como una vieja, del agujero, y me la como a besos.- Vámonos, Fire, Sable-  
- No. Mañana. Quiero que antes vayan a buscar nuestras cosas al museo, y que durmamos un poco: no podemos pretender pilotar una nave insegura a medio dormirnos.- dice Sable, aunque sonríe de oreja a oreja.- April, lo has hecho muy bien. Qué rango tenemos?- - No cruzaremos ninguna atmósfera, pero puedes darle la vuelta a Europe si quieres.- dice ella en un susurro. Está rendida, mi pobrecita: tiene las manos cubiertas de heridas y quemaduras.  
- La llevaré al hotel.- digo sin soltarla, Sable asintiendo. Y entonces escuchamos pasos, leves pero muy obvios, en la plata baja: pasos que no son ni Fire, ni nadie familiar.  
Un gesto, y April está tras la puerta, Sable al otro lado, y yo tras la trampilla.  
La muchacha que avanza sola. Es muy joven: tendrá dieciocho o veinte años, los mismos ojos grandes y carita redonda de cuando nosotros éramos novatos. Tiene el pelo castaño dorado en melena, y lleva la guerrera del uniforme sobre el pijama. Rosa.  
Y un arma en la mano.  
Sable estira la mano, le toma la muñeca, se la quita, y la empuja a mis brazos en un movimiento rotatorio que la deja indefensa. La chica parpadea, y enseguida patalea en mis brazos.  
- No! No pueden profanar este lugar! Largo! Es Ramrod, no pueden meterse aquí así, no es para-  
- Tu grado?- le dice Sable amablemente, mientras yo la sujeto.  
- Soy la teniente tercera Louellen Patrick, y ustedes están arrestados-  
- Teniente Patrick, porqué no se calma y nos mira bien?- dice Sable, avanzando a la luz con April. Ella los mira un momento, pataleando aún, luego se queda quieta, y de la forma más adorable mira hacia arriba y atrás, hacia mi cara. Yo le dirijo mi mejor sonrisa.  
La pobrecita casi pierde pie, y luego se suelta de mí y nos mira boquiabierta, alternativamente a uno a los otros, hasta que Fireball entra por la puerta secándose las manos en un trapo.  
- La cocina ya está limpia. Quién es la señorita-  
- Ji-Ji-jinete Sable! Star Sheriffs!- logra articular la niña. Y luego, de la forma más enternecedora, se pone "firmes" y saluda. Me reiría si eso no la ofendiera. Si es tan linda.  
- Descanse, teniente.- dice Sable amablemente.- Hace cuánto que el Fuerte Lorena hospeda a Ramrod-  
- Desde el diez de junio del año pasado que la Academia Fuerte Lorena tiene ese honor, señor, Jinete Sable, señor.- dice la chica, muy derecha, aunque se está sonrojando. - Ha habido sucesos que nos obligan a retirar la nave sin permiso de los mandos medios.- dice Sable con delicadeza.- Nos delatarás-  
- Por supuesto que no, señor Almirante Jinete Sable, señor-  
- Entonces te pondré a cargo de vigilar Ramrod por este día. Nosotros vendremos a buscarlo por la noche, y necesito que me consigas los datos del espacio aéreo-  
- Sí, señor!- a la niña le brillan los ojos. - Eres de Europe?- pregunto, y veo la usual exasperación de Fireball de que no pueda sino meter mi nariz cuando hay chicas guapas, aunque es más bien flaquita y de pelo castaño, la prescripción usual de Sable.  
- Sí, señor mayor Colt!- - Es normal que no hayan defensas, ni guardias nocturnas, teniente Patrick?- pregunta April: la niña la mira con adoración.  
- Sí, señor almirante April Eagle, señor-  
Fireball suspira, sonriendo.- Por el amor de Dios... teniente, es muy probable que se avecine otra guerra interestelar. Esto es información clasificada, pero le sugerimos... le rogamos... que tenga el mayor cuidado y que advierta a sus compañeros para que se mantengan alerta. Ahora tenemos que irnos, va a amanecer, señores-  
April reprime un bostezo. Yo también estoy cansado, pero el área de viviendas está habitable, al menos.  
- No le digas nada a nadie, Louellen.- dice Sable amablemente, dejando de lado la jerarquía, que ahora que lo pienso, somos una panda de civiles.- Pero vigila, por favor. Nos vemos esta noche-  
- Yes, sir!-

Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada y ronco hasta las cuatro de la tarde: cuando me levanto, tengo un hambre de lobo. Los tres compartimos un cuartito en suite, y April tiene uno pequeñito, comunicado al nuestro. Es un hotel bueno, pero no excesivamente lujoso: de todas formas, me pregunto qué tan grande es el hoyo que le hemos hecho a las finanzas de Sable y Fire.

Siempre me ha avergonzado un poco ser el más pobretón, ya que Sable tiene una fortuna y un linaje de siglos, April heredó bastante dinero de Eagle, y Fire es un heredero de una familia poderosa en Kathay, más todo lo que ha ganado como corredor y marca registrada: yo nunca había visto una langosta hasta que salí de Westmine, ni tenía idea de que podía haber más que un tenedor, y que otra gente tenía más que un par de pantalones.

Al rancho le va bien, porque invertí todo lo que gané de mi sueldo en la guerra: pero no era mucho, y nosotros gastábamos bastante en Ramrod, en comida y comodidades. El ejército nos hubiera tenido a raciones de pan deshidratado y sábanas de arpillera si hubiera dependido de ellos. Fuimos nosotros, no ellos, quienes volvimos Ramrod un hogar confortable: atornillamos sillones, dos tinas, convertimos nuestros incómodos cuartos con literas en habitaciones- April hasta tenía dosel- y colocamos plantas y pósters – la pared de mi cuarto con los chicos era de lo más eclético: una litografía de Degas de Sable, un póster de Ray Ward en concierto, el Yuma Live WarSongs, y el de una modelo que a mí me gustaba, una rubia Andie Parry. (cuando la conocí y salí con ella, lo cambié por un póster de Scrape.  
Después pegamos el póster de Lilah autografiado, sólo para hacer rabiar a Sable.

Me levanto, frotándome los ojos, sabiendo lo tarde que es: Fire y Sable ya salieron, seguramente a buscar más cosas.  
O a hacer cosas... juntos. Aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que sean pareja. Ahora que lo pienso, sólo vimos un besito: no sé si son pareja. Les preguntaré: no creo que se ofendan, y me come la curiosidad. No diré que no fue sorpresivo, pero siempre supe que Fire sentía algo por nuestro cabezón Jefazo. Enhorabuena: a mí me hace feliz si ellos son felices. Sólo espero no tener que pillarlos en posiciones comprometidas o... mmm, tal vez debería dejarlos solos en este cuarto y mudarme al del lado, con April. Así todos dormimos calentitos, no les estorbo, y quizá ella quiera.  
Muevo la cabeza, derrotado. Basta. Me prometí dejarla en paz, aunque mis resoluciones suelen tener la consistencia de... avena mojada, cuando otras partes de mí deberían tener esa consistencia y no ser tan... eh... prepotentes. Qué puede hacer un vaquero?  
Un vaquero debería llamar a su esposa.  
Descuelgo el teléfono y pido la señal interplanetaria. Se tardan un poco: luego digito los códigos de Westmine y el rancho, en donde no contestan: bien. Llamo de nuevo, pero esta vez a la Academia.  
La voz que me contesta no tendrá dieciseís años.  
- Academia de caballería, aquí teniente Clark. Con quién desea comunicarse-  
- Um, hola, Brucey, chico. Cómo están todos por allá? Está mi mujer con ustedes-  
- COLT! Comandante, que gusto escucharlo! Perdón, mayor Colt... es... cómo está usted? Todos bien aquí... los demás-  
Sonrío. Bruce es el hermano menor de una coordinadora de cazas, amiga de April, que conocimos en la guerra: conozco a este pergueño desde que tenía dientes de leche.- Todos bien. Brucey, mi mujer-  
- Salió de compras con el general Halcón Blanco, está ayudando a manejar a los cadetes recién ingresados, mayor-  
Pobres cadetes. A falta de vacas. Robin era profesora antes de casarnos, y nunca se ha quitado los anteojos mentales.- Y mis hijos, Brucey-  
- Tommy y Kenny han estado con los pilotos, están aprendiendo a volar, les regalaron trajes de combate a su medida-  
- Robin debe de estar que se sube por las paredes-  
- April y Ewie son las princesitas de la academia, las nombraros secretarias especiales del general, y Emile fue con la señora Robin de compras. - - Dile a Robin que llamé, que volveré a llamar esta noche. Cuídense mucho, por favor, chicos-  
- Sí, mayor, por supuesto, saludos a todos-  
Cuelgo. No voy a negar que estoy aliviado de no haber tenido que enfrentarme a Robin. Estoy preocupado por ella y por los niños, pero temo que la felicidad que siento de estar a bordo de Ramrod otra vez sea demasiada. Voy a volver con ella? Se lo prometí.  
Pero si April me quisiera, yo.  
Suspiro. Soy un violador sexualmente incontinente, adúltero y adicto a la guerra. Y estoy sonriendo.  
Me levanto para ver si April comió algo ya o aún está durmiendo: espero que la hayan dejado dormir, y no se haya ido con los chicos. Sable no será tan desgraciado de no dejarla dormir, después de todo lo que ha trabajado estas noches.  
- Yuuhuu? Tinkerbell? Estás despierta, April, santa patrona de las naves? Yuhuuu-  
No está en la cama. Sable, cómo no la dejas dormir? Volteo al baño: está vacío. Sólo entonces me fijo que en un desorden nada normal en ella dejó las botas y los jeans tirado en un rincón de la cama: debe de haber estado agotada. Me agacho a recogerlos, y entonces se me para el corazón.  
No es su ropa: es April, vestida, hecha un ovillo en el piso detrás de la cama, los brazos alrededor de la cabeza, gimiendo suavemente.  
- April!- exclamo. Dios, cuánto rato estuve haciendo el idiota en el cuarto del lado mientras ella estaba así?! La levanto y la tiendo en la cama: está helada, su cuerpo rígido, contraído, y tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras se aprieta la cabeza y gime. La herida del balazo ya está completamente curada: sólo tiene una pequeña mancha rojiza en la raíz del cabello, cubierta normalmente por el flequillo. Qué demonios le pasa? Pero, por Dios... se supone que debería haber estado en reposo, y en estos dos meses lo único que ha hecho ha sido correr arriba y abajo, y la última semana, trabajando día y noche... qué le hemos hecho?- April-  
No me responde: creo que ni sabe que estoy aquí. Su respiración es muy superficial: y está tan fría y tan tensa.  
Le quito las botas y los jeans a tirones, y luego el canguro gris. La acuesto, poniéndole la almohada con cuidado bajo la cabeza: veo que contrae las manos y los pies, hacia adentro, como los bebés, aunque el resto de ella está inmóvil y paralizado. Estoy al borde del pánico: qué hago? Le doy de sus pastillas? Cuántas? Dios mío, qué hago?  
- Sable!- grito por el intercomunicador, que gracias a Dios llevamos siempre ahora. Cómo extrañé poder llamarlos siempre a cualquier hora durante la posguerra! Dios bendiga estas cosas...- Sable, Fire-  
-... me dejaste sordo. Qué pasa, Colt? Estamos comprando provisiones-  
- April tiene una especie de ataque! Está helada, y no me responde...!- berreo histéricamente por el intercom.  
- Colt, está respirando-  
- Sí, pero muy mal... está gimiendo y se toma la cabeza... Sable, qué hago-  
- Ha vomitado o algo-  
- No, la encontré así en el piso, Sable, qué hago-  
- Mantela caliente, vamos para allá, dale un masaje y cuando se afloje trata de que trague diez gotas de una botella blanca en su bolso que dice Guilalborazam. Termina en ZAM. Dáselos con agua. No te asustes, ya vamos-  
La voz de Sable es un bálsamo para mis nervios.- Okey.- digo volteando el bolso en la alfombra. Guilalbo... esa cosa. Ya la tengo. La acosté. Y ahora-  
- Háblale y trata de recupere la conciencia. FIRE ESE AUTO! QUE ESTAMOS EN CIUDAD, ESTO NO ES EL GRAN PRIX-  
- AGÁRRATE, GRAN JEFE-  
Dejo el intercom abierto y la palpo otra vez: tiene las mandíbulas apretadas. Tiro el sombrero, me quito los jeans, la camisa y me meto a la cama a su lado, enlazando su cuerpo rígido con el mío como una culebra en un árbol. Pongo mi mano bajo su cabeza y susurro, moviéndome suavemente, mi otra mano en su flanco tembloroso, en su muslo contraído.  
- April, April, mi niña, mi amor, soy yo ... tu Colt, soy yo... mi amor no me asustes, háblame... por favor, April...- susurro, meciéndola, tratando de que se relaje. Su jadeo hace saltar su estómago bajo mi mano: y recuerdo lo que funcionó en el hospital, lo que me dejó llegar a ella, y mientras la aferro y me muevo despacio, tratando de que su cuerpo se afloje, le canto al oído suavemente una canción que sé que le gusta...

Sunday morning rain is falling Steal some covers share some skin Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable You twist to fit the mold that I am in

Qué clase de hombre soy? Aún en esta situación, no puedo dejar de encontrar placer al sentir sus pechos, que son pequeños pero bien formados bajo el sostén de encaje azul en mis manos, su vientre suave, sus muslos rodeando el mío... nunca me importó nada que hiciera con todas las mujeres con que estuve: era amable, era apasionado, tomaba lo que ofrecían y me parecía que quedaban agradecidas: pero ahora dudo, y tiemblo un poco al abrazarla, a pesar de lo familiar, lo dulce de su piel.  
- April...- susurro, una lágrima de miedo y de amor temblando en la punta de mi nariz. Su cuerpo empieza a aflojarse: ya no tiembla. Su vientre está entibiándose contra el mío, y sus muslos tiemblan un poco mientras se separan y descansan, sus ojos abriéndose.  
- Colt...- me susurra.- Colt... tan cansada-  
- Bebe esto y descansa.- le susurro, besándole la cara, los hombros.- Abre la boca-  
- Amargo-  
- Tómatelo y no chistes, Tinkerbell-  
April traga las gotas: sólo después de que cierra los ojos y se acomoda en mi hombro me acuerdo del agua.  
- Voy por agua-  
- No, no te muevas...- susurra, abrazándome. Yo me entrego: cierro los ojos y la muevo hasta que la tengo casi encima mío, abrigada hasta la barbilla, mis brazos rodeándola por completo. Tiembla un poco, y luego habla, su voz adormilada.  
- Qué pasó-  
- Te encontré desmayada-  
- No, qué pasó... con Jessie-  
- Jessie?- sonrío, acariciándole el pelo.- le dijiste que yo había sido el primero-  
-... no sé porqué se lo dije. Estaba... enojada-  
- No me molesta. Que el mundo sepa-  
- No quería... no quiero que Robin... se enoje contigo-  
- Lo sabe: se lo dije hace años-  
- Se enojó-  
-... olvídate de eso, April. Descansa-  
-... frío-  
- Aquí estoy, April-  
- No, tengo frío... adentro...- susurra, y su voz es la más tierna que le he escuchado.- No te vayas-  
- No.- susurro.- Nunca más-  
La rodeo con mis brazos y mi boca busca la suya: me sobresalto, es amarga como hiel... le dí las gotas sin agua, y son malísimas. Me río, y el beso se hace dulce cuando siento su lengüita: mis manos suben por sus muslos y la siento emitir un suspiro cuando le masajeo la espalda y los muslos, los hombros y las nalgas. April es muy sensible allí: eso lo recuerdo bien. Ella está lacia en mis brazos, pero siento cómo su cuerpo me da la bienvenida, sólo unas capas de algodón separándonos, y su susurro de mi nombre, suave y tembloroso... Ay, mi amor.  
- Colt, por favor.- jadea, y aferra mi cabeza, profundizando ese beso dulce y amargo. Se me va la cabeza: mi cuerpo ya reaccionó, ardiente y hambriento de ella. Le levanto el sostén y le acaricio delicadamente los senos: siento sus dedos finos acariciando mi vientre, mis abdominales, la carne sensible bajo mi ombligo, y la siento montada en mi muslo, suave y...algo húmeda.  
Sentir su humedad acaba con mi cordura: ruedo sobre ella, aprieto bien firmes sus muslos contra mi cintura y aparto el algodón que nos separa, sin despegar nuestros pechos, nuestras bocas, que son ansiosas y húmedas... mi mano la prepara, y gime y grita bajo mis labios, pero no la dejo separarse mientras me guío allí, sus brazos apretados en mi cuello.  
Y entonces la veo hundir el rostro en la almohada, sosteniéndose la cabeza con manos temblorosas.  
Me aparto de un salto: me enredo en las sábanas y me caigo al piso. Cuando me enderezo, la veo con los ojos entrecerrados, buscándome, su cuerpecito medio desnudo envuelto en las sábanas, dulce y suave. La cubro con toda la ternura que puedo: la cubro de besos, y mi mano se apoya suavemente, entre las mantas, allí. Ella dice mi nombre, y apartando la manta, le beso el vientre, los muslos, y me permito hundirme allí un momento, besando y succionando, hasta que encuentro lo que busco, y uso mi lengua.  
April grita casi antes de que la toque, y se desploma temblando: luego su respiración se hace profunda y se duerme de inmediato, susurrando mi nombre. Con lágrimas en los ojos, y el sabor dulce que tanto había extrañado mezclado con el amargor de las gotas en mi boca, se siento junto a la cama, me masturbo furiosamente y luego voy al baño y me limpio, antes de llorar sobre el lavatorio, mi frente contra el espejo. No es a mí a quien quiere, es simplemente su cabeza que no anda bien, y yo estuve a punto de... no quiero ni pensarlo, no puedo pensarlo o seré yo el que se pegará un tiro. Ella buscaba ternura y yo... yo no tengo excusa.  
Me visto rápidamente, la seco y le pongo pijama, y me tiendo a su lado, manteniéndola tibia contra mí, hasta que llegan los chicos. Mi amor, mi amor.

And I would gladly hit the road Get up and go if I knew That someday it would lead me back to you

FIREBALL

April está dormida, aparentemente normal, cuando llegamos: Sable piensa que es sólo el agotamiento de estas noches en vela trabajando tan duro, pero Colt está medio histérico, y nos cuesta calmarlo, aunque seguramente se pondría histérico si April se rompe una uña también. Ella despierta refrescada y aparentemente bien una hora después, pidiendo comida: y Sable se vuelve a por las provisiones mientras yo le encargo una merienda al servicio de habitación y paso a la otra habitación, porque Colt está muy raro.  
- Vaquero-  
- Ah? Hola, corredor-  
- Que pasó-  
Colt, que está sentado en el borde de la cama, las piernas estiradas y los hombros hundidos, me mira con exasperación.- Qué pasó? A April le faltó girar la cabeza en 360 grados y vomitar verde, eso pasó-  
- Qué más, Colt-  
Me mira fijamente. No lo conoceré yo, a mi vaquero. Luego mira al piso.  
- Oye, tú y Sable se van a casar o algo? No te diré que casi me fui de culo... nunca hubiera adivinado que él y tú... bueno, enhorabuena digo yo, the closer the merrier-  
- Te vas a divorciar de Robin-  
- Te pregunté por ti y Sable-  
- No sé. Sable y yo tenemos algo, pero definitivamente no hemos llegado ni a definirlo. Yo lo quiero mucho, y lo sabes-  
- Pues podrías preguntarle-  
- Es un excelente consejo. Y ahora qué pasa con April-  
- ...- Colt da pataditas sobre la alfombra: está muerto de vergüenza, comprendo de súbito.- Cuando estaba tratando de darle calor... pasó algo-  
- Qué pasó? Le diste demasiado calor? Se te recoció-  
- Fireball, vete a la mierda. Siempre supe que le tenías envidia a Steed-  
- Okay...- me siento a su lado y le palmeo el hombro.- Qué pasó? Anda, si me río, te doy permiso para cortarme el pelo-  
- Y si te hago cosquillas cuenta-  
- No te avives-  
- Yo... empecé a besarla y creo que a ella le gustó. Pensaba que... bueno, estaba a punto de... cuando-  
- Se te van a acabar los puntos suspensivos-  
- Tengo más, gracias. Yo... no sé si estará enojada conmigo por tratar de hacerle algo o si se habrá enojado porque me detuve o si siquiera se acuerda... no sé si me desea o si me quiere o si es sólo la lesión, y yo no sé si...- Colt está rojo sangre y hablando con eufemismos: él, que dedicó una noche entera a explicarme con demostraciones cómo dar un buen sexo oral.  
- Si April te pidiera que te acostaras con ella, lo harías-  
- Sobre vidrios calientes como un fakir, si quiere-  
- Te divorciarías de Robin si ella te pidiera matrimonio-  
Colt se cubre la cara con los brazos.- Me da vergüenza, pero firmaría los papeles tan rápido que me daría vértigo-  
- Entonces se acabó. Sabes qué? Es suficiente. Eres un hombre casado, viejo, peludo y no te queda un poro virgen: y definitivamente no tienes quince años. Ven acá-  
- Oye pero espérate un... Fire-  
- April, Colt tiene algo que preguntarte.- digo exasperado después de arrastrarlo a través del cuarto a la cama en el cuarto de April, en donde mi querida ingeniera está dando cuenta de café, tostadas y un huevo, mientras observa una reposición de Star Trek en la televisión. Bufa cuando le apago el televisor: estaba ajustándole los canales y tonteando con esos botones del mando a distancia que sólo los control freaks y los ingenieros de televisión usan.  
- Qué pasa-  
- Dice que te le tiraste encima cuando tuviste la neuralgia. Y que él se entusiasmó y luego se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que era tu neuralgia: quiere sabes si estás enojada por las dos cosas, o, y, u alguna de las dos.- hago caso omiso de los sonidos que hace Colt, que es un tomate con sombrero vaquero April nos mira, un poco sorprendida, y luego parpadea.- No recuerdo con mucha claridad. Colt, lo siento, te ofendí?- agrega, sonrojándose.- No quería ofenderte a ti ni a Robin. Por favor, discúlpame-  
- No es-  
- April, lo que Colt quiere saber es si la próxima vez sigue adelante o si quieres que se aguante. Porque él está más que dispuesto a invitarte a una fiesta en sus pantalones-  
- Sapo hentai-  
April empieza a sonreír, y luego su sonrisa se convierte en risa, bailoteándole los ojos de malicia: cuando se pone así, está de comérsela.- Seductora como pueda sonar esa sofisticada oferta, no visito pantalones casados. Y como mi cabeza no anda bien, creo que es mejor que me abstenga de fiestas en cualquier prenda de ropa-  
- Cualquiera?- insinúo; April suelta la risa.  
- Tal vez en un gorro de béisbol. Tengo debilidad por los gorros de béisbol-  
- No por los de vaquero-  
- No, lamentablemente. Pero me gustan las boinas escocesas-  
- No por las falditas escocesas-  
- Depende de quién lleve la faldita.- April deja la broma y mueve la cabeza, antes de acariciar la mano de Colt, que se sienta en la cama a su lado.- Colt, lamento todo... de veras. No puedo controlar mis impulsos, nunca quise molestarte. Se supone que estaría mejor, pero aparentemente no es así... estoy muy asustada-  
- Los impulsos son algo natural, sabes-  
- Cuando no te conviertes en un maldito cocodrilo en celo, claro que los impulsos son normales. Cuando los puedes controlar...- empieza April, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- De que están hablando? De los impulsores?- dice Sable, que entra despeinado, con jeans y un montón de planos en los brazos.  
Nosotros nos miramos y soltamos la risa.  
- Qué?- se está enojando. Yum.  
- Estamos hablando de sexo-  
- No piensan en otra cosa?- suelta Sable, que está de mal humor ( y con el acento escocés más pegado que nunca) como siempre que está muy, muy nervioso por una misión.  
- Sí.- dice April, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, e imita la voz de Jessie.- pensamos en ti. Pensamos muuucho en ti-  
Sable pone los ojos en blanco, indignado, mientras nosotros nos partimos de risa. - No pueden ser tan infantiles. Se acuerdan que esta noche tenemos que robarnos a Ramrod y vaciar el maldito museo? Eso si no volamos en pedazos? Se pueden concentrar en eso? Luego hay que fijar rumbo a la Victory Star de nuevo y a la Frontera Lejana: quiero más datos sobre esos Cullers y el tal Hyuza...- nos mira exasperado: aún no podemos ponernos serios.- La pueden cortar-  
- Lo siento. Sabemos que te opones al sexo, Sable, sólo...- se burla Colt, secándose una lagrimita de risa. Sable lo mira un momento como si le fuera a dar un puñetazo, y luego de pronto da un paso, para hablar con voz ronca.  
- No. Me . Opongo. Al. Sexo.- dice Sable, sus labios a centímetros de los de Colt, que están abiertos de sorpresa. Sable parece serio, pero le brillan los ojos de humor al ver nuestras caras de shock, y con un elegante giro, sale por la puerta.  
Nosotros explotamos.

APRIL :: Moverse, señores. Jinete Sable, fuera:  
Sable y yo nos introducimos de noche en el Fuerte, y abordamos Ramrod sin problemas: Colt y Fire están en el museo, recuperando nuestras cosas y viendo si pueden reactivar el Red Fury o el Bronco Buster. Los dos me están contando por intercomunicador – a la vez- cómo los encuentran y qué cosas faltan: pronto es bastante obvio que aunque podamos echar a andar a Ramrod, nos vamos a tardar demasiado en los otros dos. Con el dolor de mi corazón, tendremos que dejarlos atrás. Nova ya no existe, y Steed está en un hangar particular en Yuma: espero que podamos pasar por él, porque Sable sin Steed es como el Cid sin Babieca.  
- Cómo están los impulsores?- Me río un poco a su tono: la burla de los chicos aún nos tiene risueños. - Los de Ramrod-  
- April... - la voz de Sable intenta disimular que se está riendo.- ... van a madurar alguna vez-  
- Están okay, Sable. – digo riendo. No sólo reímos por las bromas: reímos porque estamos tan contestos de estar de nuevo dentro de Ramrod, los dos en nuestros viejos puestos – los llamábamos Saddle Units: el mío, de espaldas a los suyos y al visor principal, se enfoca en una pantalla grande con todas las constantes del interfaz y la navegación.  
- Volaremos en pedazos-  
- No.- digo sonriendo: los indicadores no son el 100 que yo solía exigir para despegar al comienzo, pero hemos volado con 24...- Sólo volaremos-  
- Confío en ti-  
- Aunque claro, con mi cabeza como está...- Sable se gira en su unidad, que está a mi derecha, atrás, y me mira.- Confío en ti-  
- gracias.- le digo, asintiendo. Lo siento cambiándose al asiento del piloto para poder despegar: y entonces lo siento respirar hondo.  
Cierro los ojos. No puedo fingir: estoy esperando, esperando con la misma ansiedad con que si fuera a poner sus manos en mí, y la piel se me eriza, la boca se me seca.  
Sable aprieta la secuencia inicial en el teclado y yo paso todos los interruptores a ON. La cabina se inunda de luces, y aunque las turbinas chirrían un poco por el desuso, siento el crujido, los bandazos y luego, la vibración estable, familiar. Él suelta el aire que había retenido en el pecho, y yo trato de calmar el temblor de mis manos. Aferra ambos impulsores a cada lado del asiento de Fireball, y luego su voz cambia: es la voz del Jinete Sable, fuerte, segura y sin acento mientras recita la letanía: - Ignición-  
- Ignición 73 -  
- Interface de Ramrod-  
- Interface completada-  
- Mantenimiento-  
- Mantenimiento completado-  
- Flujo de fluidos-  
- Flujo de fluidos completado-  
- Ignición-  
- Ignición al 89 -  
- Sistema de navegación-  
- Sistema de navegación listo-  
- Sistema de armamento-  
- Sistema de armamento, negativo-  
- Sistema de coordinación de vuelo-  
- Sistema de coordinación de vuelo listo-  
- Sistema de comunicaciones-  
- Sistema de comunicaciones listo. Abierto-  
- Aquí Ramrod Equalizer Unit.- Está sonriendo, siento su sonrisa en mi auricular aunque no lo vea.- Despegando de Fuerte Lorena. Solicitamos despeje inmediato del área-  
- Aquí Fuerte Lorena.- suena una voz, fresca e incrédula y vibrante de entusiasmo. No sé como se las ha arreglado esa pequeña teniente tercera para hacerse con el control de la Torre del Fuerte, aunque con la seguridad que tienen...- Coordenadas de despegue seis, seis, cero, ocho, cuatro, siete. Tiene el espacio limpio. –  
- Gracias, Luellen.- digo por mi intercomunicador.- Ruta 789, ángulo 45 grados para treinta minutos de despegue, coordenadas 660847. Despegando-  
- Ignición-  
- 99-  
- Ramrod despegando.- anuncia Sable, y con un esfuerzo brusco empuja ambas palancas hacia él, toda la potencia, hasta el tope. Hay una barahúnda y la nave vibra tan violentamente que casi caigo de mi saddle unit: luego, tras unos momentos en que temo que se funda el motor, la arena y la mugre sueltan al fin la succión del tren de aterrizaje, que se guarda con un chirrido de fierros viejos, y Sable cambia de turbinas justo a tiempo para salir disparados por el cielo, justo cuando empiezo a ver movimiento en el fuerte. Cierro las comunicaciones: allá abajo se va a armar.  
- Captas algo con los radares-  
- Nada. No parece que vayan a mandar nada tras nosotros.- digo chequeando los sistemas. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en escuchar cada vibración, cada susurro de la maquinaria: Ramrod me responde con un ronroneo casi impecable. Conozco cada ruido y crujido de esta nave: y suena mejor de lo que esperaba. Mi Ramrod.  
En un arranque de infantilismo, le doy un besito mi tablero.- Mi pobrecito niño... muy bien, tesoro, aquí está mami, mami no volverá a dejarte solo. Sé bueno y mami te traerá unos tableros nuevos-  
- April, te estás volviendo loca.- Sable estaba mirándome.  
- Tú pon los ojos en la ruta y no me molestes.- le suelto, mientras nos acercamos a la ciudad: gracias a Dios hay nubes que nos ocultan.-Ves algo-  
- No tengo señal todavía.- Sable se estira.- Todavía les quedan diez minutos-  
Siento lo confortable, lo feliz que está de regreso en un Saddle Unit. Los diseñamos en base a una montura de potro, esas a las que si te agarras bien ni un corcoveador salvaje te derriba, después de fútiles intentos con todo tipo de sillas y soportes, dado que al cambiar el módulo siempre solíamos acabar con los traseros en el suelo. Las saddle Units te dejan reposar las piernas estiradas en un ángulo de 45 º, y agarrarte cómodamente con las caderas y los muslos al cambiar fase, dejando las manos libres. Es tan... estar en casa.  
:: April, le abres a la puerta a los extraños:  
- No, vaquero-  
:: Hola, mi nombre es Colt! Me abres la puerta:  
:: No le hagan caso al tarado:: interviene Fire :: Ábrannos la rampa, que venimos cargados:  
- Consiguieron algo?- la voz de Sable afecta ignorarnos, pero sé que se ríe.  
:: Algo? Ábrenos la puerta, papi, que ya vamos:  
- Los voy a dejar sin postre...- la voz de Sable trasluce en parte irritación y en parte asombro al ver que, perseguidos por la mitad de las fuerzas policiacas de Deutsche, se acerca el viejo Red Fury, y volando casi encima suyo en una muestra de descriterio, el Bronco Buster.- No podían ser más discretos-  
:: Venga, ábrenos, nos quieren arrestar:  
- Cómo pudieron agarrarlos, el museo estaba abandonado-  
:: No tiene nada que ver con el museo, es que es ilegal ser tan sexys como nosotros:  
Sable gruñe a la respuesta de Colt, pero pilotea peligrosamente bajo, en dirección a ellos, mientras yo bajo la rampa. Antiguamente hacíamos este truco todo el tiempo, pero si el pilotaje de Sable falla nos matamos todos... tiene unos centímetros de margen.  
Fire clava los frenos y acelera, el Red Fury salta, Sable hace que el borde de la rampa abierta roce el pavimento menos de un segundo y ambos vehículos están dentro. Se eleva, haciendo que los perseguidores de los chicos tengan que frenar, patinar y estrellarse, pero no creo que nadie salga muerto. Alcanzo a ver cómo los policías y agentes bajan de sus automóviles a mirar cómo nos elevamos al sol fuera de su alcance. Parecen en parte shock, aunque algunos agitan los puños y otros sonríen.  
Yo le doy paso a la velocidad 2, y nos disparamos por el cielo, la cabina estabilizándose.  
- Dios, Gran Jefe, si fueras mujer haría un chiste muy grosero sobre cómo lograste que nos metiéramos los dos a la vez en tu rampa...- los chicos entran quitándose los cascos, con nuestras amadas armaduras puestas. Tomo la mía que me entrega Colt: espero que aún me cierre. – Tomen chicos, entrega de la lavandería-  
- Les aconsejo que los limpien bien, el mío tenía una cucaracha en un mal sitio...- bromea Fire.- vayan a cambiarse, nosotros pilotamos-  
- Cómo pudieron traerse el Bronco y el Red si me dijeron que no tenían ni contactos-  
Los dos se miran haciéndose los inocentes.- Nosotros-  
Sable se gira a ellos.  
- Bien-  
Colt se cubre la cara con el sombrero de vaquero y Fire se encoge de hombros, rascándose la nuca. Son adorables: es igual que cuando tenían dieciocho años.  
- Digamos que... había convenientemente una tienda de repuestos abierta-  
- Con forma de una nave particular cerca-  
- Ahora que lo dices-  
Sable pone los ojos en blanco pero no dice nada más: está demasiado ansioso de ponerse su uniforme. Camino con él afuera, y cuando la cabina se cierra tras de mí, súbitamente se me va la cabeza y caigo de rodillas, mi mundo balanceándose.  
- April?- Sable se gira y me pone de pie de un tirón.- Qué-  
- No, no...- digo, sonriéndole.- Tropecé... olvidé que acá hay un desnivel... no te preocupes-  
- De veras-  
- Sí, ve a cambiarte!- digo, desapareciendo hacia mi cuarto. Los chicos fijan el curso a Romania, el pequeño país independiente donde seguro encontraeremos un hangar donde pueda renovar y revisar a Ramrod con apoyo particular de calidad.  
Cuando me abrocho la armadura, las altas botas, me ajusto el cinturón y las flexibles protecciones de brazos y piernas, me cierro la pechera y el corsé rojo, los guantes, el mareo se pasa. No sé que fue, pero nunca me he sentido mejor. Aunque compruebo con cierta frustración que estos últimos cinco años, se ha desaparecido al menos una talla de busto... adónde se ha ido? Maldita sea... no que tuviera mucho para empezar.  
Cuando regresamos a la cabina, somos recibidos con silbidos. Había olvidado que ese traje negro hasta el pecho, con blanco marcando sus pectorales hace a Sable verse altísimo.  
- Se ven... qué candy para los ojos.- Colt se frota las manos: Fire está babeando a Sable.- Nena, podría usar esta visión como Viagra para el resto de mi vida-  
- Colt!- - Seguro es mejor que el Prozac, yo me lo estaba comiendo como cereal...- Fire se encoge de hombros, y luego se sumergue en su saddle unit.- Aaaah, mejor que la placenta de mamá, mejor que la vag-  
- mmm-mm.- Colt se estira en la suya.- Oh, Boy, nada más que pedirle a la vida-  
- Yo tengo algo más que pedir: que una vez que nos larguemos al espacio, encontremos suficiente data sobre esos Cullers para presionar al Cavalry Command. Si no, lo que acabmos de hacer es piratería, y de la seria.- dice Sable, metiéndose en su unidad con un gesto relajado - Hablando de eso, mira.- dice Fire desplegando una bandera. No, es uno de esos gigantescos stickers de nave, plegado, como de cinco metros. Es una calavera con dos tibias amarillo fluorescente, y comprendo: cuando abandonemos el espacio aéreo con una nave militar sin permiso, seremos oficialmente piratas espaciales fuera de la ley. Siempre me gustaron las historias de piratas: me imaginé al mando de un balandro espacial, con botas y parche en el ojo, o con un vestido de esos que se te sale todo, colgando láguidamente del brazo de un apuesto Sable con un pañuelo en la cabeza y a los chicos con cuchillos en los dientes y aretes de oro. Jojojo, veinte hombres en el cofre del muerto y la botella de ron.  
- Es como el del Arcadia o el Queen Emeraldas!- digo fascinada.  
- No, los de ellos eran blancos o rojos. El nuestro es amarillo, por que llevamos al pirata Sable.- se ríe Colt: Sable nos está ignorando, pero apuesto que se está riendo.- vamos a pegarlo-  
Cuando salen los dos excitados como niños, Sable abandona sus pretensiones y suelta la risa.  
- Pirata Sable, eh-  
- No me digas que no te gustaba Salgari-  
- Oh, todos los benditos libros en mi cabeza, Lady Morgan-  
- Turbo 3, Black Corsair-  
- De inmediato, Eleonora-  
- Sí!- exclamo, al sentirnos pasar la velocidad del sonido.

JESSIE Abro el diario, lo leo, me sale café por la nariz, y luego, me caigo al piso de la cafetería riéndome tanto que las camareras piensan que me ha dado algo. Estos ridículos... teatrales... inconscientes... tarados...

SABLE Las reparaciones toman más tiempo de lo que esperaba: para asegurarnos, sólo le hicimos alineación y afinamiento en Romania, y luego nos llevamos repuestos y pintura menor a un lindo lugar oculto cerca del Lago Rin, en donde la vegetación disimula el brillo negro de la parte superior de la nave. No creo que estemos listos para pasar a módulo de combate, pero cargamos bien la nave de armamento, el cual está por las nubes: pero incluso nuestros cañones funcionan impecablemente tras una puesta a punto, y son tres semanas muy agradables mientras nosotros seguimos frotando, escobillando y comprando suministros y April sigue metida en el agujero del infierno y ocasionalmente en la sala de acceso a máquinas, aunque ningún día la dejamos trabajar más de diez horas.  
Tendemos camas. Hago traer a Steed. Compramos ropas. Volvemos a llenar los estantes de la cocina con comida luego de volver a asegurarlos. Pintamos las habitaciones, traemos las plantas sin las cuales Fire no puede vivir, y arreglamos el equipo de música sin el cual yo no puedo vivir. Traemos libros para April, y un televisor satelital para Colt.  
Despegamos, en tres semanas justas, y ponemos proa al espacio. Todo funciona de maravilla.  
Ramrod es nuestra casa, y una semana luego, cuando me despierto en mitad de la noche y camino, recorriéndolo, es como si nunca me hubiera ido, nunca hubiera habido esa paz que nos envenena.  
Estoy haciendo lo correcto al arrastrarlos en esta aventura loca? Ahora no hay vuelta atrás: somos buscados por el robo de Ramrod, estamos fuera de la ley, al menos, espero, hasta que logremos probar la presencia, y peligrosidad, de esos " Cullers.  
Supongo que Eagle nos hubiera escuchado. Lástima que el padre de April haya muerto.

Charles Eagle, el padre de April, era uno de esos pocos militares pacifistas. Él era un idealista y la madre de April una dama de sociedad de Calandra: no me pregunten de dónde sacó April el cerebro y la habilidad de un científico loco. Eagle fue el primero en tratar de hacer paz con los seres de vapor, el primero en sugerir que deberíamos llegar a un arreglo pacífico, y fue porque era el más detestado de los altos comandantes del Cavalry Command que lo asignaron al proyecto Ramrod, cuando todo parecía que iba a ser un desastre. Eagle no sólo sacó delante el proyecto, nos reunió, admitió a Colt y a Fireball: ahora lo llaman visionario, pero en esa época era muy poco popular, y le dieron el proyecto más difícil e indeseado: nosotros.

Eagle lograba dominarnos y contenernos: en toda la primera etapa de la guerra, con Ramrod I, logró entenderse con nosotros, y lograr que lo obedeciéramos. Era por él que nos controlábamos, e intentábamos ser lo más pacifistas posibles. Él nos moldeó, en un equipo autosuficiente y convergente, cuando habíamos sido un grupo de mocosos intragables, April desconfiada, Colt resentido, Fire odiando la autoridad y yo, que tenía un ego como para contrapesar Ramrod.

Fue entonces que lo raptaron. Cuando Jessie se llevó a Eagle, el infierno se soltó: nos descontrolamos, y no hubo un comandante, excepto ocasionalmente WhiteHawk que no nos dejara por imposibles. Siempre supuse que me ascendieron de Capitán a Comandante sólo para no tener que lidiar con nosotros.

Cuando Jessie nos puso una trampa en Durango, usando al comandante, fue nuestra primera pelea interna en serio. Jessie usó un muy sofisticado simulador de voz para hacerse pasar por el comandante, y lo mandó tan codificado, que sabía que solamente April podría desentrañarlo. Cuando oyó la voz de su padre, al que adoraba, fue como si le hubieran pegado un tiro al corazón. Fuimos a Durango, pero allí, April nos pidió que descendiéramos de inmediato, y yo me negué.  
April se enfureció, pero se controló como toda una militar. – Porqué no-  
- Porque es sospechoso. Creo que es una trampa, y nos están usando de carnada-  
- Admito que puede ser. Pero podría no serlo, y estaríamos perdiendo un tiempo valioso. Es mi padre el que puede estar allá abajo, cazado como un animal, y solo!-exclamó, la voz quebrándosele. A mí me dolió el corazón: y entonces intervino Fire:  
- April, queremos rescatar a tu padre tanto como tú, pero tenemos que ir paso a paso. Si es una emboscada y nos matan no le ayudaremos en nada-  
- Creo que vale la pena arriesgarnos. Es mi padre, y no puedes pedirme que no haga nada, Sable-  
- Tu padre querría que actuáramos como un equipo, April, y si hubiera querido que tomaras tú las decisiones, te habría puesto al frente.- le soltó Fireball.  
- Sí. Supongo que tienen razón.- dijo ella, antes de salir, demasiado rápido para fingir que no pasaba nada. - Se te pasó la mano, corredor!- ladró Colt en cuanto ella salió. Nosotros no dijimos nada, pero es la única tarde en que recuerdo haberme sentido infeliz a bordo de Ramrod, observando ese horrible planeta.

Esa noche, tras tres horas de mirar el techo, Colt encendió la luz.  
- Acabo de ir al baño y la luz de April aún está encendida. Seguro que está allí sola, llorando. Yo creo que ustedes dos fueron muy crueles con ella-  
- Ella es un militar: sabrá soportarlo-  
- Sí, claro. Como ustedes dos tienen a sus padres a salvo en casa, es fácil-  
Fire se enderezó, listo para empezar con Colt en algo que iba a acabar en puñetazos.  
- Un minuto.- dije yo.- Dijiste que April aún tiene la luz encendida-  
- Sí-  
- Eso no es típico de ella-  
- Qué quieres decir-  
- No crees que dejar la luz hasta ahora, sugiriendo que no puede dormir, es como tratar de hacernos sentir culpables?-

- Sable, yo no dije nada, y me siento culpable!- gritó Colt.  
- No creerás que...?- Fireball me miró: él sí se veía culpable.

Se había ido sola a media tarde con Steed, a registrar el planeta sola, y casi había caído en manos de Jessie. Fue una batalla cruenta: apenas llegamos a tiempo de ayudarla. Si la hubiesen matado, nunca me lo hubiese podido perdonar: nunca me había aterrorizado tanto como cuando vi a Jessie, sujetándole las muñecas, chantajeándola con la vida de su padre.  
Fue una batalla brutal: y cuando acabó, Jessie escapó, sin dejarnos saber si el Eagle vivía o no. April estuvo en un trance melancólico que casi nos volvió locos después de eso: me obligó a castigarla por su desobediencia, y luego, dejó de hablar y casi de comer.

Jessie debe de haberse enterado. Porque, inconcebible como era, nos llamó para decirnos que Eagle vivía, que estaba a salvo con él, y... se atrevió a mandarle saludos a April.  
Me conmovió, a pesar de que lo odiaba, que la amase tanto para mandar su propia conviniencia militar y su impecable estrategia a la mierda. Le estaba yendo tan bien...

Fire fue corriendo a darle la noticia: habíamos parado a ver el atardecer en Clavell, en un campo de flores amarillas, y él fue corriendo a darle las buenas noticias. Sólo entonces ella lloró en su pecho – no sé que se dijeron, pero los miré desde la cabina- y fue la primera vez que lo vi besarla.

Me pregunto si extraña a su padre. Después de su rescate, y de Ramrod II, Eagle se volvió más bien un nexo para recibir información y para que nosotros eleváramos cualquier petición: no nos hubieran negado nada, sobre todo después del desastre del proyecto Rampart. Pero con los años, nos volvimos más desconfiados, y nos enfrentamos más al viejo. Ya no tomábamos órdenes como antes: es posible que nos hubiéramos vuelto egocéntricos, no sé. Incluso April se negaba a veces a obedecerlo, y en nuestras peleas normalmente estaba de nuestro lado.

Me dí cuenta cómo la había manipulado, cómo nos había manipulado a todos poco antes del fin de la guerra: estoy seguro que sin que Jessie se diera cuenta lo manipuló a él también.

Tuvimos una conversación poco después del armisticio final. Nunca le dije a April que mi renuncia tuvo mucho que ver con esa conversación con su padre: en parte, porque sé cuánto lo amaba ella, a pesar del daño que le hizo. Pero fue la última vez que hablé con él, hasta que, cuando murió, siete meses después, fui a ofrecerle mis respetos y a consolar a April.

Siempre me pregunté si habrían tenido algún quiebre, o si su enfermedad fue tan cruel: pero April, que había llorado hasta enfermarse cuando lo raptaron, no derramó una lágrima, aún descompuesta como se veía con el uniforme rojo oscuro de Jared.

Recuerdo que había sol cuando tuvimos esa conversación, él y yo. Estaba sentado en su oficina, con él, los dos acabando con uno de los últimos, modestos reportes de esa época: creo que era cuando los seres de vapor estaban terminando de instalar su tercera colonia en el área deshabitada de Rejkavic. Él me había felicitado por mi trabajo, y luego dijo, como al pasar:  
- Supongo que sabes que ya no te queda mucho de estar con April-  
Lo miré, algo desconcertado.- Sé que nos vamos a desbandar los cuatro a fin de año, no-  
- Sí. Lo decía por si... te apetecía hacer algo-  
- No comprendo a qué se refiere-  
- No soy ciego: sé que tienes sentimientos por mi hija-  
El viejo me miró fijamente. Yo me quedo sin habla un minuto, y luego muevo la cabeza.  
- Me parece que hace ocho años, nos advirtió a los tres que nos mantuviéramos lejos de April-  
- Sí.- dijo él, y me miró fijamente.- Tú me obedeciste-  
Lo miré sin entender. Luego él se echó atrás en la silla y me miró a la cara, con leve diversión en sus ojos.  
- No te hagas el tonto, Sable. No fue porque no piense que eres digno de ella... eres un lord y un héroe interestelar, por Dios. – su tono lo hizo sonar tan infantil que me sonrojé.- Pero el amor de los tres por ella funcionó de maravilla como una dinámica, y estoy seguro que la quisieron mucho más, y entre ustedes, que si uno de ustedes hubiera sido su novio formal-  
- Planeó que...? Usted-  
- Lógicamente. Mientras quisieran impresionar a la chica, serían todo lo heroicos que pudieran, sin ponerla en peligro, siempre en el límite ideal. Ella ha sido muy valiosa en su rol de acicate y promesa, no crees? Si hubiera sido la novia oficial tuya, de Fireball o de Colt... si le das la zanahoria al burro, el burro se la come. Es la promesa de la zanahoria lo que mantiene a los burros andando-  
Y en ese momento, en ese momento supe sin ningún género de duda que nada me habría gustado más que sacar mi espada y clavársela en el corazón a ese viejo, manipulador bastardo. Me estaba probando? Nos estaba probando?! Usó a April como un... pegamento, sin siquiera pensar en sus sentimientos, sin siquiera considerar su mente brillante y su valor?  
- Me está diciendo que quiere que me le declare ahora-  
- Dios, no. Ya no son niños, y su afecto está en otra parte. Aceptó la oferta de Jared de ser su general para el próximo año: y Randolph me ha pedido permiso para cortejarla. Sería una espléndida boda-  
- Como si fuera un tratado? Eso se llama... prostituir a su propia hija.- siseé, hirviendo de rabia.  
- Yo sólo le di permiso a Randolph: April creerá que es idea suya. Pero los beneficios de esa alianza... April es muy inteligente y sabrá verlos-  
- Se la hubiera entregado a Jessie si en vez de la desmantelación de Ramrod le hubiera pedido a April para firmar la paz?- dije, la pregunta quemándome la garganta. No quería saber. Pero pregunté.  
Él me miró, juntando las yemas de los dedos.  
- Él no la pidió-  
- Contésteme. Se la habría dado-  
- Los hubiera entregado a los cuatro, si eso hubiera asegurado la paz-  
Me levanté de golpe, derribando la silla. Y salí de ahí sin un saludo ni una palabra más. Esa noche lloré de rabia en mis habitaciones, y presenté mi renuncia casi de inmediato.  
Si Jessie hubiera sabido... la idea me hacía temblar. Lloré por las oportunidades perdidas, por la injusticia, las mentiras, y por nosotros. Ahora que estamos juntos, saber que no hay un Eagle vigilándonos me hace sentir libre. Esta vez, nadie nos controlará. Estamos volando rumbo a la Victory Star, y más allá. Quiero saber qué está pasando en la Frontera. Quiero verle la cara a esos Cullers... pero aún más al Comando cuando lleguemos con data irrefutable.  
Si lo logramos.

COLT Pilotamos hacia el espacio profundo sin ningún temor, y en el primer día pasamos a turbo 5. Todo está bajo control: la nave funciona como un reloj, y no me sorprende.  
Excepto por un detalle, la primera noche en espacio profundo.

Cuando despierto, me permito una puteada, y luego recuerdo dónde estoy, y porqué me he despertado. Por un momento, pensé que había vuelto a hacer un comentario machista, Robin me había mandado a domrir al patio, y había nevado.  
Estoy en Ramrod, y entre todo lo que arreglamos, nos olvidamos de poner a cargar las baterías de los generadores de ambiente. Me estoy congelando.  
En la litera encima mío, a Sable le castañetean los dientes tan fuerte que es un milagro que no me despertase antes. Debajo mío, Fire logró dormirse, pero se queja en sueños. Ni me pregunto cómo estará April.  
Oooh, a la mierda.  
- Arriba. Traigan sus mantas.- ordeno, despertando a Fire de un tirón. - Adónde-  
- Nos vamos a enfermar así.- digo secamente.- vamos a-  
Salimos al pasillo, y la veo, avanzando ante nosotros: si está sorprendida de vernos, no dice nada.  
- No te estás congelando-  
- Puse a cargar los generadores, pero no van a estar listos hasta unas cuantas horas más...- me dice April, temblando tanto que es visible, envuelta en su pijama, encima un sweater, encima su bata y una manta de su cama. Tiene la nariz y las mejillas rojas.  
- A tu cama, April.- ordeno, guiándolos a los tres a su habitación. Ella es la única que tiene una cama mediana: nuestras literas, aunque muy cómodas, no me servirían para esto.  
Me meto el primero en la cama, poniendo mi manta sobre las pocas de April, y palmeo el colchón mientras ellos me miran desconcertados.  
- Méte acá, Tinkerbell, éste es el lado hetero.- bromeo, quitándole la manta, la bata y el sweater, y colocándolos encima del montón.  
- Esto es... muy poco... correcto...- se queja Sable, mientras Fire se mete inmediatamente y April se tapa hasta las orejas sin protestar. Luego, los dos lo meten a la fuerza entre ambos.  
Hay una rato de castañeteo de dientes y quejas, apegamientos tímidos y luego suspiros: luego, dormimos.  
Calientes. Nada como la piel desnuda para mantenerte caliente.  
Y despierto sonriendo con las luces de imitación día de April, observando cómo su cuerpecito está sandwicheado entre el mío y el de Sable, abrazando su costado mientras yo tengo mi pecho contra su espalda, su cuerpo acomodado en el mío con total confianza y abandono, sus manos abrazando el pecho de Sable, que sube y baja despacio. Adherido a él por el otro lado lo abraza Fire por la cintura, la cabeza sobre el estómago de Sable, tapado hasta que sólo se ve su cabello castaño y finísimo. Está tan apegado a él que su mano descansa en el hombro de April, apretándonos los cuatro en la cama mediana.  
Ella tiene la mejilla rosada bajo mi boca, y su piel está caliente. Mi niña sonríe en sueños. Incluso Sable está sonriendo.  
Cierro los ojos: no quiero moverme jamás, aunque una parte de mí que no puede estarse quieta quiere moverse... maldita sea. Observo la luz en las pestañas cafés de Sable, en las tupidas de April, en el cabello de Fireball. No quiero despertarlos, se ven tan dulces así. Veo a Fire suspirar y hundir un poco más la cabeza contra el vientre de Sable, que tiene la camiseta arremangada y me deja ver la piel tensa sobre abdominales rígidos sobre los que duerme Fire: puedo ver ahora el desnudo cuello de mi muchacho, más lindo que el de muchas mujeres, y April que se estira vagamente, cerca de despertar, con un movimiento que la pega a mí y a Sable desde los pies hasta el pelo y que me hace tocar el cielo.  
Quiero verlos despertar, ver cómo regresan a la vida. No sé porqué me conmueve tanto.  
Veo a Sable parpadear lentamente, despertando, su mano yendo a acariciar el cabello de Fire, y luego, lo veo levantar un brazo delgado pero musculoso, y.  
AT-CHISS!

FIREBALL

- Qué demonios-  
La luz roja de la alarma aún enciende, comprobamos con shock cuando empieza a parpadear mientras la bocina de alarma empieza a ensordecernos. April se abalanza a su saddle unit, y su rostro se pone rígido.  
- No puede ser!- exclama.  
- Qué...?- el gráfico cobra sentido para mí.- Estamos sin combustible?! Pero cómo puede ser, si llenamos el estanque-  
- Eran como cinco gigaleones, ni con una fuga del porte de un hoyo de cañón podría haberse-  
- Esperen, esperen.- April agita las manos calmándonos.- No se pongan histéricos... el barril tiene dos sensores, uno en el paso al motor, que puede estar tapado, y otro que baja con el nivel hasta avisarme de la barrera del diez miligaleones. Es posible que ése esté pegado, por pasar tanto tiempo en seco, en la parte superior, o que el otro esté trabado con algo. Voy a mirar, los barriles son trasparentes por algo-  
- Eh... te tengo malas noticias.- dice Colt.- Los pintaron. Ya no son trasparentes-  
- Qué-  
- Ooh, maldita sea-  
- Qué hacemos-  
April mueve la cabeza.- La única forma sería meterse adentro a ver... pero el combustible está caliente, los vapores queman los pulmones, y si está trabado el de abajo habría que llegar al fondo-  
- Yo lo hago.- dice Colt.- No está a 56 grados? Eso es una ducha-  
- No seas tarado, no es agua, es combustible comprimido, vas a quedar sin piel-  
- No es así como hacen los liftings?- Sable asiente.- olvídalo, vaquero, yo voy-  
- Olvídenlo los dos, no caben ahí. Hace falta espacio para maniobrar, y yo soy la más pequeña-  
- Los tres se pueden olvidar.- digo yo, cruzándome de brazos.- Si el combustible te deja maltrecha, en la siguiente alarma no tendremos mecánica. Yo voy: soy apenas más grande que tú-  
- Pero, Fire-  
- Ya córtenla. Qué quieren, que descubramos en pleno vuelo que hay algo trabando el paso de combustible allá al fondo del tanque? No tengo ganas de aprender a volar por las malas. Tranquilos, me pondré el casco y me tardaré poco, qué tan difícil puede ser...-

- Bueno, al menos combustible hay.- digo cuando Colt desenrosca con su fuerza hérculea la tapa del barril, que mide cinco metros de alto, con un diámetro de dos.  
Los demás están allí, mirando tensos y como hipnotizados el oscuro combustible. Me pondré el casco, con una manga: no nos atrevemos a usar oxígeno, que es muy inflamable.  
Los chicos están a punto de negarse a que me meta. Así que me pongo ambas manos en la cabeza tras el casco, junto las rodillas, las doblo un poco hacia un lado y muevo el trasero, agitando la manga de plástico que me sale del casco.  
- Miren, chicos, nueva moda para ir a la playa...- Tengo que mencionar que aparte del casco y mitones de ingeniero, sólo llevo mis calzoncillos rojos?- Soy el piloto de Village People-  
Los tres casi se revuelcan de risa. Luego, mientras aún están secándose los ojos, me siento en el borde y me meto adentro, salpicón negro.  
Ew. Estaría muy agradable y calentito acá si NO SINTIERA QUE SE ME FRÍE LA PIEL! Es como nadar en ácido de baterías... ay... bueno, nunca pensé tener hijos de todas formas... pero con armadura completa o exotraje paso directo al fondo. Por si acaso me amarraron una cadena a la cintura, por si me desmayo.  
Veamos dónde estás, sensorcito jodido.  
Aleluya. April tenía razón: está pegado. Me cuelgo con ambas manos en la oscuridad, y lo tironeo: es como tirar de una piedra. Aprieto los dientes, jadeando hasta que empiezo a ver puntos, y entonces, milagrosamente, empieza a ceder.  
El maldito sensor se afloja y baja al nivel del combustible, sólo unos veinte centímetros de su posición original. Oigo a las alarmas parar... tenía razón, era eso simplemente.. qué bueno.  
Está calentito y tengo sueño... Me pregunto si a Sable le gusta hacerlo en una tina caliente.  
Me acuerdo de una vez en la playa... jugando... nuestros cuerpos calientes... Qué año fue eso? Sable y yo contra Colt y April jugando volley.  
los hicimos comer arena... y luego, entre los tres tirándola al agua y Sable riendo... los tres echando miraditas calientes alrededor y posando para las chicas que nos miraban, pero casi sacando vaporizadores cuando algún hijo de puta se atrevía a siquiera chequear a April... Hacía calor, como ahora...

APRIL Lo subimos desmayado: obviamente, inhaló demasiado combustible. Mientras Colt cierra la tapa puteando, Sable y yo le quitamos el casco y lo revisamos: tiene la piel irritada, pero no hay heridas ni ampollas, excepto un nudillo despellejado, asumo que por la fuerza de soltar el sensor. Está respirando bien. Sable lo alza y corre con él a la ducha para quitarle el combustible: Colt y yo salimos, tosiendo por la inhalación, y yo reviso los gráficos.  
- Todo está okay. Era solamente el sensor pegado.- digo sonriendo.- Ahora podemos dormir tranquilos-  
- Sable lo llevó a la ducha-  
- Sí, y adivina quién tiene que limpiar todo ese combustible en el pasillo-  
- Pero no es juuuusto-  
- Agarra ese trapo, vaquero-  
- No, tú trapea, al menos cerca del baño. Me imagino lo que debe estar pasando allá dentro-  
- Tú dices, con Fire todo... resbaloso-  
Colt cierra los ojos.- No me metas ideas en la cabeza-  
- No me digas que te molesta-  
- No, me hace feliz, pero paso de ver la acción in my face-  
- Yo pienso que es lindo-  
- April, para ti debe ser caliente ver a dos guaperas como ésos en plan... gaywatch-  
Yo me río. Tiene toda la razón.  
- dame el trapo.- digo aún riendo, y empiezo a limpiar mientras Colt se va a los controles. Me sonrojo un poco cuando veo que la puerta del baño grande del primer nivel está abierta: y sale vapor. Oh, qué demonios.  
Limpio todo del rastro de combustible en cuatro patas, y según me voy acercando al baño, empiezo a encontrar ropa de Sable, manchada de combustible, y el casco y la ropa interior de Fire. En la puerta del baño, los mitones y los pantalones de Sable.  
Con mucha discreción, estiro la mano y recogo toda la ropa para llevarla a lavar. Luego, me aclaro la voz.  
- Sable? Está bien Fire-  
- Estoy... bien.- me llega la respuesta de Fireball, algo temblorosa. La voz de Sable es firme, en cambio.- Pero fue... una depilada genial, no me queda un pelo más que en la cabeza-  
- Puedes traernos ropa limpia? Pijama para Fire, es mejor que se acueste un rato. Y traéme un poco de cold cream si tienes, perdió toda una capa de epidermis-  
- Pero-  
- Enseguida.- digo yo, y me asomo un segundo para coger la camisa de Sable.  
El vapor y el vidrio empañado no me los oculta, y aunque quisiera no mirar, no puedo evitarlo. Fire está desmadejado en los brazos de Sable, la cabeza echada atrás, los brazos aferrándole como pueden: Sable lo sostiene de pie, apoyándose en las porcelanas calientes del baño, y las caderas de Fire están apretadas contra su entrepierna. Están desnudos, empapados, y pensaría que Sable sólo lo sostiene si justo en ese momento Fire no emitiera un suspiro tan abiertamente sensual que me pongo fucsia, y no lo viera empujándose contra Sable.  
Salgo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, porque si Sable me miraba a los ojos y me hacía el más mínimo gesto, yo saltaba dentro de esa tina.  
Son tan... hermosos juntos. Colt tiene razón, me fascina verlos, pero no voy a empezar a espiarlos. Por tentador que pueda ser. Si eso los hace felices, yo estoy feliz. 


	5. The Point Of No Return

SABLE Los encontramos, contra todo lo esperado, mucho antes de entrar en el verdadero Far West de la Frontera. Sólo paramos a repostar en asteroides casi desconocidos: y es una de esas noches que extrañábamos, en el espacio más deshabitado, en que puedes pasar días sin cruzarte con otra nave, en que eres tú y las estrellas. Nosotros, y las estrellas: mi música en los parlantes, la risa de Colt, la voz de Fireball bromeando y April cantando para sí mientras hurguetea a Ramrod.  
Encontramos datos aún lejos de la Victory Star, cuando mientras los chicos cenan una alegre mezcla de ramen y comida italiana yo bajo, el manojo de tarjetas láser en mi mano, para ver a un humilde grupo de tanqueros en un hangar maltrecho, mirándonos boquiabiertos.  
- Llénalo, por favor.- digo asomándome por el hangar. No fingiré que no disfruto de su asombro: y no es sólo utilidad lo que nos ha hecho pulir nuestras armaduras hasta que parecen espejos. El mayor del grupo toma mi tarjetero, y me mira:  
- Jinete Sable-  
- Buenas noches. Serían tan amables de echarle una ojeada a la alineación-  
- En seguida-  
Nunca deja de conmoverme que mientras más modestas son las personas, menos dispuestas están a cobrarnos. Cuando April baja a chequear los estanques, poco les falta para besarle las manos. Y cuando Fire va a pagar por el llenado, nos devuelven el tarjetero orgullosamente.  
- No es nada, Jinete Sable. Es un gusto...- dijo el más robusto.- Una atención de Chuck ' s Best Oil & Fuel. –  
- Déjenos pagar.- Fire volvió a agitar su tarjetero.- venga, Chuck-  
- No, su dinero no es bueno acá.- dice el más viejo orgullosamente.- Pero podríamos aceptar otra cosa por el combustible.- dice, y mira a April. Por suerte habla antes de que Colt le de un puñetazo.- Nos harían el honor de ( se quitan las grasientas gorras) una cerveza con nosotros? Si a la señorita no le ofende-  
- Si tienes soda para mí, trato hecho.- dice April asintiendo. Y nos guían al interior de su casita en este asteroide perdido de la mano de Dios, ponen su wurlitzer a todo dar con The Goldstar, nuestro himno, por Scrape, y nos ponen a cada uno una botella de cerveza en la mano y a April un elegante vaso de soda con sus mejores galletitas.  
Hace quince años, antes muerto que pisar un lugar como éste. Gracias a Dios, hoy soy un hombre diferente, y aprecio de corazón sus atenciones. Es paga más que suficiente, por todo lo que hemos hecho: cuando insisten en brindar a la salud de cada uno de nosotros, y del " grandioso Ramrod". Es lo que necesitábamos, después del museo.  
-... y créanos, señor Colt... no han vuelto a la acción ni un poquito demasiado pronto. Están pasando cosas feas en la Frontera, sabe, si capta lo que quiero decir-  
Bajo mi botella, de tradicional cristal verde.- Sí?- digo, aparentando desinterés.  
- Las cosas están muy malas en el Far West, en toda la zona de su Victory Star.- dice el más viejo, Charlie. – Hay unas cosas... dicen que los seres de vapor están atacando de nuevo, pero para qué? Bastante viven allí, en los asteroides cerca de Capricorn-  
Capricorn es, después de Westmine y Atlantic Pacific, el Far West de la Frontera. Hay varios asteroides, un par de lunas y un par de satélites. Y es en esos asteroides erosionados y desagradables – entre ellos el más feo de la galaxia, Durango.- los que se dieron a los seres de vapor para que vivieran en ellos.  
Hablando de segregación racial.  
- Y han visto algo-  
- Nosotros no...- Chuck, el más musculoso, se encoge de hombros.- pero bastantes han pasado con sus naves por aquí, y dicen... que los han atacado, y también...- se calla, y se sonroja, y mira a April tan obviamente que adivino de inmediato qué es lo que no quiere decir en su presencia.  
- Tienes otra cerveza?- dice Fire hábilmente vaciando la suya. Acompaña a Chuck a la trastienda, y los oigo hablar.  
A Fire le va a arder el estómago luego, no tiene ningún aguante para esta cosa, pero sería impensable ofenderlos.  
- Y ya tienen hijos?- pregunta Charlie, sonriéndonos a April y a mí con una sonrisa desdentada muy sincera.- Jinetitos rubios, no-  
- Nosotros no...- empiezo, y April se echa a reír. Si tuviéramos un crédito por cda vez que han asumido que somos pareja...

Aparentemente le pasó algo muy desagradable a una madre y sus dos hijas adolescentes que regentaban una tiendita de abarrotes en el asteroide U6439 de Capricorn. Vamos de asteroide en asteroide, recogiendo historias y noticias de estos seres, a los que llaman Fantasmas. Y cuando April pasa todos los datos a pantalla, podemos ver la dispersión de los rumores.  
Casi todos apuntan a la luna de Capricorn, Cancer. Muy bien.  
- Pon proa a Capricorn.- digo secamente.- Colt, conecta todos los sistemas de armamento-  
- Yay-  
- Crees que sea posible el mestizaje con esos Fantasmas, así como es posible con los seres de vapor?- me pregunta Fireball. Yo pienso en Marlene y aprieto los dientes.  
- Espero que no. Preguntas por esa madre y sus niñas, no-  
- Sí. Debe haber sido espantoso para ellas.- dice mi compasivo corredor. – Imagínate, monstruos con tentáculos asaltándote a ti y a tus hijas para peor, con visiones horribles mientras abusan de tu cuerpo...- Fire se estremece.- no puedo tolerar ese tipo de cosas. Que te peguen un tiro o te vuelen con una bomba vaya y pase, pero lo otro es tortura-  
- Pues tendremos que conseguir que nos dejen detenerlos.- dice Colt con un gruñido.- Es una nueva versión de reclutamiento: ahora tienes que encontrar a los enemigos, y suplicarle a tu gobierno que te permita ir a pelear con ellos... es un estilo diferente...- bromea.- Seguro que nunca les enseñaron esto en la Academia, chicos-  
- Hace mucho tiempo que April y yo ya mandamos lo que nos enseñaron en la academia a volar, Colt.- digo yo pensativamente.- Ustedes dos nos enseñaron cosas muchos más importantes-  
- Como qué?- me dice Fire, conmovido. Colt arruina el momento como siempre.  
- Yo te enseñé a leer Space Cowboy y guitarra a April. Y Fire le presentó las carreras de Formula 0 a April y a tí... hmmm... cómo decirlo... cuál es el término adecuado, April-  
De allá atrás sale la voz de April, risueña.  
- hay una palabra para eso, pero no se usa en compañía mixta. No afuera de las veterinarias, creo-  
- Chicos!- Fire me echa una mirada de disculpa, y se sonroja.- Llegando a Capricorn en cero punto cincuenta horas, aproximación de reconocimiento-  
- Eso mismo.- digo yo, distraído. Fijo la mirada en mi pantalla, y me doy cuenta que estoy cogido.  
No podía ofender a Fireball fingiendo shock o vergüenza cuando nos encontraron besándonos. No: no me averguenzo de él, para nada: es mi Fire y lo amo, lo amo completa y apasionadamente, como amo a Colt y a April. No lo lastimaré, bajo ningún concepto, por ningún precio: pero el estúpido timming de Jessie me ha complicado la vida brutalmente, y tengo que encontrar una manera de que Fire, April, y también Colt entiendan mis sentimientos.  
Cómo pudieron... Colt y April? No estoy enojado. Estoy... desconcertado. Si fue así, porqué él se fue con Robin? Sé que la ama tanto como yo. Y ella, porqué se entregó a él? Estaban tan agotados, tan necesitados de consuelo que lo buscaron uno en brazos del otro, sin que yo siquiera lo supiera? Sí, hay un hombre primitivo en mí que no deja de gritar porque se pasó noches en vela imaginándose cómo sería una blanca noche de bodas, bebiendo la inocencia de April en un lecho de encaje, disfrutando cada sorpresa y misterio suyo bajo mis manos cargadas de amor, de adoración y ternura, yo mismo casi tan inocente como ella. Yo acepté todo consuelo que pudo darme Fire: porqué voy a pensar mal de ellos? Colt... debe de haber sido maravilloso. Él tiene mucha más experiencia que yo: debe de haber sabido cómo complacerla y hacerla feliz. Lo miro, allá al otro lado de Fire, sereno y satisfecho en su Saddle Unit, y me pregunto si April se abrazó a él, si demandó más, si Colt aún recuerda qué se siente amarla, si tiene los besos de April en el alma a pesar de todos los de Robin... qué va a pasar con ellos?  
No importa. Conozco a Colt: podría haber dejado a Robin, pero no a sus hijos. April será mía, esto acabe bien o mal: he esperado demasiado, más que demasiado, y me he equivocado al hacerlo. Fireball... Dios mío, que voy a hacer? - Holy Fucking God.- la voz de Colt me saca de mis pensamientos, una hora luego. Estamos volando en cuidadosos círculos sobre Capricorn, sin entrar en su espacio aún, pero aún desde esta distancia los sensores de April y nuestras antenas perciben las señales de radio y televisión de Capricorn. Desde el surguimiento de la Victory Star, Capricorn pasó de tener días muy cortos a tener durante medio año sol de medianoche y una auroras preciosas: muchos colonos se atrevieron a vivir acá, supuestamente en paz con los seres de vapor que se establecieron acá como colonia. Se llama Peacecraft, creo.  
Fire, que es muy sensible, abandona su Saddle Unit, y vuelve unos minutos después palidísimo: es incapaz de ver dolor, o siquiera oírlo: estoy seguro que desde que esto empezó ha vomitado todo lo que ha comido. Tengo que cuidar que se hidrate.  
Las comunicaciones que April ha captado son horribles. Son llamadas de ayuda... imágenes de " fantasmas" (usan una armaduras verde oscuro, con el brillo de un insecto, que me recuerdan poco a las de los seres de vapor y mucho más a los excéntricos dibujos de Giger) atacando en grupo y a solas las ciudades y pueblos, como una plaga de langostas. Usan una especie de guantes de extremo romo, con los que destrozan cráneos sin esfuerzo aparente: los vemos llevar niños y mujeres del pelo en racimos, usar unos lásers aparentemente muy poderosos, y una naves de combate en forma de bulbo, que se colocan sobre los edificios y dejan caer miríadas de esos Fantasmas, que parecen capaces de caer grandes alturas sin lastimarse, pero no de volar. La gente grita, y huye, pero no llega muy lejos: y la ciudad está en llamas, pero parece destruida desde antes, muchas veces.  
Y sin parar, sin detenerse, las mismas palabras repetidas una y otra vez:  
Ayúdennos! Por favor, alguien... ayúdennos! Por favor!  
Cómo el comando no ha hecho nada?! Cómo se han atrevido a dejar el planeta más lejano de la galaxia solo en su pesadilla, abandonado y aislado? Es que el juramento de los Star Sheriffs ya no significa nada?  
Pues seguro que aún significa algo para nosotros, cuando todos sin decir palabra saltamos a nuestros Saddle Units y nos colocamos los cascos, nuestros rostros tensos, furiosos.  
La estrategia dicta que olvidemos a los civiles y nos vayamos directo a su base para ocuparnos de la fuerza central, y aprovechar de hacer el mayor daño posible con el factor sorpresa.  
Hace tiempo que mandé la estrategia a freír espárragos.  
- Abajo, directo al centro. En cuanto pasemos la atmósfera, salimos.- digo, con el eufemismo para que Fire saque a Red Fury, Colt a Bronco Buster y yo a Steed mientras April pilotea Ramrod. – Vamos a parar ese maldito raid, aquí y ahora-  
- A la orden.- Fire y April empiezan a teclear las secuencias de aterrizaje: Colt se frota las manos y, con una enorme, enorme sonrisa, abre al fin su teclado de armamento, que se despliega ante él con todas nuestras armas. Al fin podrá hacer lo que hace mejor.  
- Colt.- dice estirando y flexionando los dedos como un pianista.- Opus Ramrod, Sinfonía de la Destrucción-  
Apenas se ha desvanecido el calor de pasar la atmósfera cuando los tres corremos al hangar a buscar nuestras naves en solitario.  
- Los esperaré despierta. Sean buenos.- nos despide April, tomando control de la nave.  
- Déjanos una vela en la ventana, linda.- bromea Colt, y salto sobre Steed, que relincha teatralmente. April nos abre la rampa, y desenvaino mi querido sable, sin poder evitar sonreír.  
- Vamos! Por la Nueva Frontera! Steed, al cielo-  
Salgo al espacio, aferrado a Steed, y mientras me dejo volar, sintiendo esa familiar ingravidez, la fuerza de mis impulsores, la firmeza de Steed, mi libertad entre las nubes, me podría poner a cantar. Nunca aprecié esta libertad cuando la tuve, y ahora, me siento redivivo, joven de nuevo, casi dispuesto a cantar.  
Colt me ha ganado. Está cantando en el intercomunicador.  
Now, we are free...

FIREBALL.  
Whew. Whew. Arf arf arf. Estoy... agotado. Definitivamente estoy fuera de práctica. Y no soy el único. Me estoy quedando dormido sentado, mientras Sable conferencia con los colonos que pudimos salvar. Y no es que sean muchos.  
La batalla fue... oh, no diré que fue una maravilla, pero definitivamente no hemos perdido el toque. April abatió a las seis nave nodrizas, y correteó a dos hasta Cáncer, para volver contándonos que allá hay una base con todo y ejército: dijo que seguramente hasta tenían un mall. Recibió un solo impacto directo, que es nada. Sable, Colt y yo barrimos con los Fantasmas... de a uno, como en los viejos tiempos. No que Sable no pueda cortar cuatro en dos movimientos con su sable: y la puntería de Colt... yo mitad los atropello mitad los vuelo con las ametralladoras del Red Fury, pero hay que cuidar las municiones.  
- Cuánto tiempo llevan bajo ataque-  
- Seis meses, Jinete Sable-  
Casi se me cae la cara. Seis meses ocultando una masacre? Pero qué demonios está haciendo el comando? Qué está pasando acá-  
- Al comienzo... - dijo el ex alcalde de Ciudad Gemini, la única que queda más bien en pie, y que resiste. El resto de las pequeñas ciudades y poblados está vacío.- Escuchamos hablar de algunas incursiones en granjas aisladas. Poco después, todos los Landers se fueron... -  
- Landers-  
- Así llamamos aquí a los seres de vapor, Sheriff Colt. Se fueron de repente... una mañana despertamos y ya no estaban. Pensamos que se había unido a los Fantasmas-  
- No es así.- digo yo, moviendo la cabeza y recordando las palabras de Jessie.- Les tienen un miedo cerval: ellos se han enfrentado a los Fantasmas antes. Alguna idea de adónde fueron-  
- No.- el ex alcalde, calvo y con heridas, se encoge de hombros.- Nos hemos defendido como podemos. Parecen temerle al fuego.- agrega, sonriendo.- Fue maravilloso como los espantaron! Al fin el Comando de caballería envió apoyo, pero no esperábamos que los enviaran a ustedes... es un honor conocerlos... -  
Nosotros nos miramos, un poco incómodos.  
- Haremos lo que podamos.- dice Sable flemáticamente.- vamos a atacar su base para tratar de neutralizar los ataques que están viviendo: pero, mientras, deben construir un fuerte y meterse adentro. Nosotros venimos como fuerza de choque y reconocimiento: debemos volver de inmediato a Yuma con los informes. No se preocupen, muy pornto enviarán mucha más ayuda-  
- Un Fuerte? Pero... -  
- Mientras nosotros atacamos, agrúpense con todas sus armas y pertrechos. No teman, nosotros los distraeremos entre tanto, pero necesitan a cada hombre, mujer y niño trabajando. Y eso me recuerda... - la voz de Sable baja, y habla aparte con el alcalde.- De las mujeres que han sido violadas por estos seres, hay alguna... embarazada-  
- Sí. Hay... hay varias. No sabemos qué hacer con ellas, las tenemos en cuarentena, pero generalmente... - la voz del alcalde baja también.- Violan sin distinción a hombres, mujeres y niños, y frecuentemente, cuando los tienen un rato la gente se... combustiona con ellos. Quedan sólo unas cenizas. Otras veces los dejan vivos, pero suelen... perder la cabeza-  
- Comprendo.- el rostro de Sable es muy duro.- Nosotros atacaremos la base esta noche: hasta entonces, patrullaremos. Le recomiendo que empiece con el acopio de armas y víveres de inmediato-  
- Sí, señor.-

- Son horribles. –  
- Sí. Aparte de eso, qué más has averiguado, April-  
- Varias cosas. Pueden mantenerse invisibles de noche, pero la luz del sol hace su pigmentación evidente. Sólo evitan combustionar a las mujeres que preñan o que pueden tener hijos viables, aparentemente, pero me contaron que el parto te mata automáticamente. El feto nace vivo y consciente y se come el corazón de la madre, antes de salir por el estómago.- April habla con voz serena, aunque está pálida.- Y aparentemente la implantación es a través de la boca o el recto, instalando el feto en el estómago: el contacto vaginal que realizan es... pues aparentemente llenan el útero de una sustancia que alimento al feto. El embarazo dura unos dos meses. Y me dijeron... - April respira hondo.- Hablé con un médico que las ha atendido y que... ha realizado eutanasia con varias de estas mujeres. Que también pueden embarazar a muchachos jóvenes-  
- Qué vamos a hacer, Sable-  
- Atacaremos esa base para conseguir más data y aliviar un poco el acoso sobre Capricorn.- dice él severamente.- Luego, volaremos a Yuma: la data que tendremos será irrefutable. No esperaba obtenerla tan pronto ni tan fácilmente: no sé si debo alegrarme.- añade, moviendo la cabeza.- la situación es mucho más grave de lo que pensé-  
- Tenemos armamento suficiente para eso?- Colt mira a April.  
- Como para un buen ataque. Yo usé un par de misiles y algo de energía, pero debería bastar para una buena refriega. Pero no tenemos suficiente azurita para luchar por horas, ni para barrer con la base en Cancer: tendremos que moderarnos.- - Está bien.- digo yo, asintiendo sin dudar.- Hagásmoslo-  
- Esperaremos a que Cancer entre el lado oscuro de Capricorn. Hasta entonces, descansen un poco.- dice Sable, y luego se levanta, frotándose la espalda.- Voy a tenderme dos horas, me duele la espalda, hace mucho que combatía sobre Steed. Colt, quédate vigilando una hora y que luego te releve April: Fire y yo haremos la revisión final antes de partir a las veinte horas. Y coman algo.- dice antes de salir de la cabina. Yo me levanto, y miro expectante a los chicos.  
- No te preocupes, haré esa caja de verduras congeladas con salchichas.- me dice April.- Ve a animarlo, está nervioso-  
- Y ustedes no-  
Colt pone las manos tras la cabeza.- Nunca he tenido pánico escénico ni nada semejante. Soy demasiado sexy para eso, y nunca dejo de funcionar-  
April suelta la risa.- Le llevaré un té a Sable, Fire, tú déjame tu terminal abierta que quiero revisar unos grados de ángulo y vengo... prometo dejarte la dirección afinada como un escalpelo...-

Tras dejar la terminal abierta y bromear con Colt, paso a revisar que la caja de verduras congeladas no estén más allá de la fecha de expiración: April es capaz de cocinar una bolsa de tornillos sin fijarse si se la dejo en el refrigerador. Gracias a Dios hay salsa, cocina tan mal cuando no tiene las instrucciones detrás.  
Me como un poco de cheesecake del refrigerador y me asomo a la habitación de Sable. La puerta está entornada, y los siento hablando y estoy a punto de empujar la puerta cuando oigo mi nombre.  
-... Fire tenga algún sentimiento perdido por mí, Sable. Fuimos novios en la guerra, pero era un juego, y aunque siempre lo querré, él te quiere a ti, de veras.- dice April, y la siento muy cerca de la puerta, su voz alegre.- Los felicito, de veras-  
- Y qué hay de ti-  
- No te dije que me casé con Scrape y tengo los derechos de sus discos? Soy millonaria-  
- April.- dice Sable, y siento su exasperación.- Hablo en serio. Hablo de Jessie-  
- Sable, no tengo ganas de hablar de Jessie ahora-  
- Pues yo sí, y vamos a hablar.- lo siento levantarse, y su voz es seca, casi áspera.- Le dijiste que te habías acostado con Colt en la guerra. Es eso cierto-  
Siento la vacilación de April.- Eso es... asunto mío y de Colt, Sable-  
Lo siento respirar hondo. Está herido. Supongo que tras tantos años de él dirigiendo hasta a que hora comíamos, no está bien dispuesto a un métete en tus asuntos. - Supongo que me merezco eso.- dice con voz ronca.- Pero porqué tenías que recurrir a él? Estabas tan desesperada, la guerra te volvió tan loca que-  
- Que estás diciendo?- la voz de April se hace seca de pronto.- Escúchate a ti mismo! Me estás diciendo que tengo que haber estado desesperada para recurrir a Colt, contigo a la mano? Pero qué te has creído-  
- Sólo digo que... maldita sea, en esa época no tenías la excusa de tu herida en la cabeza, cómo pudiste haber perdido tu virginidad en un alerón de Ramrod con Colt, como una-  
- Como una qué, exactamente?!- la voz de April es tan baja y furiosa como la de él.- Como una qué-  
- Estabas bajo mi mando! Los dos estaban bajo mi mando, y se distrajeron cuando...- Sable respira hondo, y lo siento controlándose, aunque le tiembla la voz de rabia, una rabia que desconozco.- ... tal vez hice bien en echar a Jessie justo a tiempo, antes de que te lo llevaras a reparar alerones-  
April respira hondo exactamente de la misma forma, y luego apenas escucho su siseo, en una voz que tampoco reconozco como la de April.  
- Una vez te ofrecí un beso y lo rechazaste. Pero hubiera elegido a Colt aunque hubiera tenido a toda la nueva frontera a mis pies, tú incluido, Jinete Sable, porque él es diez veces más hombre que todos ustedes! Quieres que te diga lo bueno que fue? Pues tan bueno que aún hoy, cuando Colt me mira, me-  
Cuando escucho la bofetada, me quedo helado. No puede ser. Sable jamás tocaría a una mujer, menos a April, jamás, jamás.  
Y luego, escucho un sonido ahogado, que es la garganta de Sable.- Dios... April-  
Qué está pasando allí dentro!  
Empujo la puerta de un tirón: y los veo abrazados, los labios de Sable en los de April, besándole inconexamente el rostro, los labios, la frente, antes de rodearla con sus brazos, estrechamente, su rostro cubierto de un remordimiento terrible, meciéndola. Oigo la voz de April ahogada contra su pecho, que susurra: y lo veo cerrar los ojos cuando ella habla, los brazos de ella rodeando la cintura de Sable:  
-... perdóname... no sé porqué dije eso... Sable, perdóname, por favor, no quería... yo... lo siento, no sé que me pasa-  
- Perdóname a mí, no tenía ningún derecho!- exclama él, sus dedos en su sien, acariciándola patéticamente, y hay lágrimas en el rostro de los dos.- Nunca he tenido ningún derecho, pero la idea de que estabas... alterada de alguna forma, que Colt hubiera tomado alguna ventaja y yo no hubiera sabido que estabas tan... desesperada, yo... April, perdona, no tengo ningún derecho, excepto, excepto-  
Excepto que la amas, verdad, Sable?  
-... no fue así. Él... yo estaba desesperada, pero lo necesitaba a él.- dice April, y de pronto siento una pena tan grande en su voz que me conmueve.- Él era el único que podía... Jessie estaba todo el tiempo en mi cabeza, y no podía más-  
Sable cierra los ojos y respira hondo: lo veo controlarse, su rostro calmarse, como si la máscara y el manto del Jinete Sable regresaran a él. Por un momento, pareció simplemente un joven desesperado, desconsolado.  
Enamorado.  
Ahora es el Jinete Sable otra vez, y su voz vuelve a ser firme, calmante.  
- Ponte hielo en la cara. Te pegué fuerte. Nunca podré olvidarlo, y no espero que me perdones. Pero créeme que nunca podré perdonarme yo. No tengo excusa de ninguna clase-  
- Olvídalo. Yo nunca podré olvidar lo que te dije. No pretendía decirte eso. No sé que me pasó.- April mueve la cabeza, y extiende la mano, tocándole la mejilla a él. Él cierra los ojos un momento, como si atesorara su toque, y luego la mira a los ojos, su mirada trasparente. Sólo entonces me ve, y veo la confusión pasar un segundo por su rostro antes de suavizarse.  
- No. Nada justifica lo que hice, April: sobre todo cuando creo que tienes toda la razón. Ve y ponte hielo: si esto agrava tus neuralgias o te afecta para la batalla de esta noche, creo que no podré soportarlo. Fue una imbecilidad de mi parte, máxime cuando te necesito con todas tus capacidades esta noche. Ve.- dice, dejándola ir. April pasa a mi lado, intentando ocultar la mejilla que tiene la marca de la mano de Sable como fuego en la carne pálida: Sable tiene la mano pesada. Cuando sale, me vuelvo a Sable, que se apoya en el escritorio de la sala de estar y parece cargar un peso intolerable en los hombros. Me acerco y lo toco, y lo veo apartarse de mí.  
- Sable-  
- Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos.- me dice, la voz ronca.- Ya viste qué clase de persona me he vuelto. Dios, me doy asco-  
- La amas?- pregunto, despacio. Tengo que saber.  
Sable se gira hacia mí, y veo cólera en sus ojos.- Le di un puñetazo a April, no hace mucho te cosí a puñaladas, y eso es todo lo que te importa de lo que escuchaste-  
- Yo te amo, Sable.- digo simplemente, mirándolo a los ojos. Y veo desconsuelo, y también ternura, ternura inenarrable, y una carga tan grande de culpa y remordimiento que quiero abrazarlo y besarlo.  
- Fire... no te merezco.- me dice suavemente, tomando mi rostro en sus manos. Apoya la frente contra la mía, sin besarme, cerrando los ojos, y nos quedamos allí un largo rato, hasta abrazarnos, apoyados como dos ancianos.  
- Si alguien puede sacarle a Jessie de la cabeza eres tú-  
- Calla, Fire-  
-... Prueba, y si no funciona, yo-  
- Calla-  
-.. aún estaré aquí-  
Sable me calla con un beso, un beso en que parece volcar toda su amargura y su angustia en un caricia ardiente y dominante: yo lo acepto con alegría, con ansiedad, y le desabrocho la armadura, quitándole la pechera con un gesto suave.  
- Qué-  
- Déjame...- susurro, empujándolo a un sillón. Lo obligo a tenderse de bruces, y sobre su espalda, masajeo y beso los fuerte hombros, la rígida columna, los intercostales marcados de jinete, bajando hacia su cintura, soltando, relajando esos músculos tensos como cables de acero.  
- Fire... no-  
- Shhh.- ordeno, mis manos recordando vieja magia oriental. La puerta está cerrada: nadie nos interrumpirá. Sólo cuando encuentro un nudo de músculos y nervios como un ovillo en la base de su columna, finalmente se rinde, con un suspiro que parece un sollozo:  
- Fire... por favor-  
Me echo el pelo atrás y trabajo con todas mis fuerzas, manos, lengua, dedos y labios en ese nudo hasta soltarlo, sintiéndolo primero quejarse y luego suspirar mientras mis caricias se hacen más audaces. Finalmente aferro el pantalón de su armadura, y deslizo mis besos más abajo, mordiendo y succionando sus nalgas duras como la piedra, que se tensan bajo mis manos y tratan de esquivarme nerviosas, pero lo aferro para besarlo y morderlo hasta arrancar un gemido de su garganta, una súplica. Siento el rubor quemándole las mejillas: su cuerpo está caliente bajo mis manos, y sonrío, porque sólo yo puedo borrar todo de su mente, y levantar, aunque sea brevemente, el peso en sus hombros.  
- Fire... Fire... por favor, no... no puedo...- jadea, y con un sonido de derrota mueve las caderas, rindiéndose a ese ritmo primal.- No tienes que-  
Es un auténtico grito lo que escapa de su garganta cuando le separo las piernas y me ocupo de su punto más íntimo, mi lengua hambrienta y codiciosa aflojando el apretado esfínter y ocupándome de sus testículos calientes y duros. Sable se aprieta contra el sillón, como si quisiera escapar de mí: pero su gemido es ansioso, gutural, y cuando me volteo y hundo la cabeza bajo él, para tomarlo en mi boca, su cuerpo se contorsiona como un potro salvaje, sobre todo cuando hundo mis dedos en él, donde estoy seguro que jamás ha sido tocado.  
Su grito y el movimiento convulsivo de sus caderas me lo confirman: si Colt desvirgó a Apriul, acabo de desvirgar a Sable. El pensamiento me hace avaricioso, y uso tanta fuerza como me atrevo hasta encotrar el botón del placer oculto en la carne de Sable, y mi boca y mis manos actúan juntas, buscando el grito y la liberación que sé que está a centímetros de él... quiero oírlo gritar mi nombre.  
Cuando agito cuatro dedos en su interior, y mi mandíbula se cierra súbitamente, mordiendo, obtengo mi recompensa.- FIRE!- grita, un grito que parece salir de lo más profundo de su pecho, y estalla. Lo bebo ansiosamente, y luego lo limpio y arreglo, mientras él se queda tendido abandonado en el sillón. Cuando acabo de abrochar el rígido kevlar de la parte baja de la armadura, me tiendo sobre su pecho, que aún se agita: y cuando abre ojos pesados y cálidos, veo paz, y también amor en ellos. Se endereza y me besa largamente, tibiamente, y mi codicia se desvanece. Lo amo tanto.  
-... yo estaré aquí.- repito. Sable me abraza, y no me deja ir.

COLT - Ramrod Equalizer Unit. Permiso concedido para despegar, ruta 53i39, con traspaso de atmósfera-  
- Gracias, Torre. Ramrod iniciando secuencia de despegue.- dice Sable, abriendo el canal interno: inmediatamente siento las respiraciones de todos en mi oído.- Ignición-  
- Ignición 95 .- responde April.- Interface completada. Sistema de mantenimiento listo. Sistema de navegación, listo-  
- Sistemas de armamento.- digo yo, sonriendo.- Listos-  
- Sistema de coordinación de vuelo.- dice Fire a mi izquierda.- Listos-  
- Sistemas dinámicos de vuelo listos. Sistema de comunicaciones listos.- dice Sable, y siento todos los canales de comunicación abiertos un segundo antes de quedarse con el sólo interno y a la Torre de Control de Capricorn abierto.- Ignición-  
- 100-  
- Sistema de comunicaciones abierto. Aquí Ramrod Equalizer Unit. Despegando de Fuerte Free, ruta 53i39.- - Ramrod despegando.- anuncia Fire, y aferra los controles. Nos disparamos hacia la noche con la suavidad que es sólo Fire: es como si todo lo que April construye se convirtiera inmediatamente en nervios y tendones para mi corredor.  
Algo sucedió. No tienen que decírmelo. April está muy callada, Sable, aunque relajado, le habla con extrema ternura, y Fire... Fire parece algo serio, aunque tiene los ojos despejados. Supongo que Sable y April se pelearon y Fire se puso del lado de Sable y eso lo atormenta: mi idea después de mucho conocerlos. Ya mimaré yo a mi niña.  
De veras que espero que sólo haya sido un desacuerdo de estrategia.

Busco en la antigua memoria de Ramrod, y pongo un viejo éxito de Scrape, que nos encantaba. Lo escribió después de acompañarnos en una misión en secreto. Era nuestro trovador, decía Sable: pero capturaba tan bien lo que éramos!  
Hearts of Fire, Streets of Stone Modern Warriors, Saddled iron horses of chrome Taste the wild, lick the wind Like something they never saw before Their jaws dropping to the floor Steel made of soul and sin Rebels born without a care (And the day he listens)  
Only to fly where the eagles dare (In the night she whispers)  
Ride the wind, never coming back until I touch the midnight sun.  
Los siento sonreír: Scrape siempre lograba que se nos pasara la morriña.  
- Cuando hacemos contacto?- pregunto, un poco ansioso. Nadie puede decir que no soy gatillo feliz.  
- cero punto cinco horas.- dice April tras chequear.- Voy por una taza de té.- dice levantándose y yendo a la cocina. De inmediato, Sable levanta la vista y se encuentra con la mía.  
- Qué-  
- Eso es lo yo debería estar preguntando.- digo, viendo a Fire, que está acostumbrado a ser el entremedio entre el fuego cruzado – su saddle unit queda entre los de Sable y yo- se echa atrás y se cruza de brazos.  
- Sable y April discutieron por lo que dijo Jessie-  
- Qué de toda la mierda que dijo Jessie? Si ese abría la boca para no tener que ir al baño-  
- Que te acostaste con ella en la guerra-  
Me sonrojo color ladrillo. Pero luego los miro fijamente.  
- Qué, esperaban que presumiera de eso en las duchas? Puede que no sea un caballero, pero no soy del kiss and tell... okay, lo soy, pero era algo diferente.- miro al frente.- Qué les pasa, querían los sucios detalles-  
- Colt, ahora soy un civil, no un militar: y como civil digo lo que bien me parece. Y en este momento tengo que decir que quiero partirte la cara.- me dice Sable con peligrosa parsimonia.  
- Qué demonios te pasa? Tenía que pedirte permiso?- ya nos estamos levantando cuando Fireball habla, exasperado.  
- Pues si eres un civil esto no es insubordinación. Son un par de imbéciles: siéntense los dos y dejen de hacer el idiota. Tenemos trabajo en serio, eso pasó hace cinco años, y los dos saben que lo que en realidad atormenta a April se llama Jessie. Así que compórtense como adultos. De una jodida vez-  
Sable y yo guardamos silencio: es extraño recibir un rapapolvo del corredor, pero luego lo veo sonreír, muy poquito.  
- Colt... oye, fue bueno-  
- Fire-  
- No importa. Ya te emborracharemos y te sacaremos los detalles-  
- Miren los hijos de-  
Dejamos la charla cuando April regresa, aún en silencio. Ajustamos los controles, y Ramrod entra en velocidad 5, mientras nos disparamos hacia la luna de Capricorn, dorada en el horizonte.  
- En noches como esta, mirando la luna, una chica se traga cualquier pick up line que le digas. La luna es la mejor amiga del tipo horny-  
- Colt, dime que estás sobrio para hablar tanta estupidez-  
- Lo dice el Jinete Sable, porque no necesita pick up lines... a él le saltan a los brazos-  
- No creas. No hay hombre que no tenga una o dos de esas en la manga-  
- Yo solía usar la de mirarla un rato, hasta que me miraba, y decirle muy bajo, para que me leyera los labios " mala, mala chica". No me preguntes porqué, pero normalmente funcionaba-  
- Pensé que usabas esa de " manejar es lo único que hago rápido"- dice April, riendo.  
- La dejé cuando cumplí los veinte.- Fire se vuelve a Sable.- Y tú cual usabas? No que tu nombre no bastara-  
- Mi favorita era " He visto miles de estrellas en mis viajes. Quieres ver algunas?" Pero nunca funcionó-  
- Hubieras recitado a Browning, se te da de maravilla.- dice April.- Eso sí es incitante-  
- Poemas viejos? Venga, April. No me digas que eso te motiva... –  
- Más que la primera vez que me viste, y me dijiste que tu nombre era Colt, como para que supiera qué nombre gritar.- A mí me da un ataque de risa, se me había olvidado.  
- Y tú? Nunca usaste algunas? No creo que hayas atrapado a Roy sólo quedándote en un rincón...- pregunta Fire por sobre el hombro.  
- Usé algunas... oh, cómo me hacen acordarme de eso, qué vergüenza tan grande-  
- Anda, April, cuenta-  
- Muy bien. Miren acá.- los tres nos giramos. April se voltea hacia nosotros, nos mira por sobre el hombro, se echa el pelo atrás y abanica sus largas pestañas, lamiéndose esos labios rosados para morirse.- Perdí a mi osito teddy. Querrías dormir conmigo y reemplazarlo-  
Aullamos de risa. Es la mejor que he escuchado. Es tan... adorable... Dios, me la comería aquí mismo.  
- Tenemos contacto!- grita April de súbito, y nuestra atención va a la pantalla. No hay imagen aún, pero hay lecturas de calor... tenemos visitas!  
- Muy bien, señores. A moverse!- ordena Sable, y siento las manos de los cuatro en los controles actuando a la vez, ocho manos tecleando y agarrando palancas con la coordinación de una danza letal que podríamos hacer aún inconscientes.  
- Impulsores-  
- Okay-  
- Sistemas dinámicos de vuelo-  
- Listos-  
- Energía armada-  
- 99 -  
-Vamos-  
Yo abro fuego en el mismo momento en que Fire gira en 360 agrados acelerando como una peonza entre los lasers enemigos: ni siquiera nos rozan, y hacemos diana aunque estamos girando velozmente hasta pasar en vuelo rasante sobre la base, fuera del alcance de sus cañones. Dejamos una estela de fuego con nuestros lásers, y luego Fire se eleva a tal velocidad que somos más rápidos que un blaster tras nosotros, perdiéndolo en la oscuridad.  
- Maverick Quick Draw conectado.- dice April, con el slang para nuestro cañón independiente, el que aferro con tanto placer. - Vamos! Abajo! Las naves atrás, April-  
- Barrera!- Sable enciende las defensas y los lásers rebotan: Fire nos pone de costado y volamos lo que parecen algún tipo de torres de control. Por una vez no siento ningún remordimiento por la posibilidad de prisioneros allá abajo: si están prisioneros de ellos, seguro están mejor muertos.  
- Arriba!- ordeno, al ver en las lecturas de energía que van a dispararnos. La tecnología es mucho menos efectiva que su técnica de Metheus: a pesar de que Ramrod no está a full power, si no fuera por su monstruoso número, ni siquiera necesitaríamos preocuparnos. Pero son tantos... la luna de Capricorn está erizada de bases. Cuánto tiempo llevan acá?  
- Naves a las nueve en punto.- dice April, su voz serena mientras cambia de posición el refrigerante: oigo los engranajes hidráulicos abriéndose para darnos más velocidad.- cañones posteriores listos-  
- Gracias, linda.- tiro de las palancas de los cañones, y escucho las explosiones sin verlas y el jubiloso yay! de Fire.  
- parece que el vaquero no ha perdido su toque.- me halaga Sable. Lo miro: estamos en paz.  
- Practicaba con botellas de cerveza, pero no le cuenten a Robin-  
- No creo que le moleste que hicieras diana con ellas, le debe de haber molestado que te las bebieras-  
- Están equivocados. Robin puede dejarme bajo la mesa cuando se le antoje, siempre me pregunté si las mujeres almacenan el licor en las pechugas para poder tomar tanto y no caer, quiero decir, dónde más se lo van a meter-  
- Me haces recordar a Madarien. Una vez apostó conmigo con unas botellas de vodka y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en su apartamento con la sensación de tener la cabeza como si hubiera aterrizado Ramrod encima. –  
- No preguntaré como estaba el resto de ti, esa pelirroja loca es kinky-  
- Tenemos más compañía. Están echando toda la carne al asador.- nos informa Sable, y veo en las pantallas como nos rodea un enorme número de naves: parecen inacabables, con esa forma de rosquilla rellena... sí, ya sé que no es un término elegante, pero eso es lo que parecen, la verdad.- Nos están rodeando-  
- Colt, usa el...- a April la interrumpe un golpe. Algo nos agarró.  
Y entonces la cabina se llena de estática y chispas: es algún tipo de táser: de la base dispararon un cañón cuya línea de energía nos atrapa, y todo se pone luminoso mientras siento la estática erizándome el pelo, friendo los circuitos.  
- Maldita sea! Suéltame!- grita April furiosa.- 10 millones de voltios... quince... no vamos a aguantar-  
- Suéltanos, Fire!- grita Sable.  
- No... puedo-  
- Activa la fase uno!- grita Sable. Y siento el familiar latigazo de adrenalina cuando Fireball alarga la mano, y engancha ese familiar botón rojo.  
- Muy bien... hagámoslo-  
La nave se abre como un abanico, y siento el chirrido de los engranes no aceitados: pero cuando la siento cambiar de forma, consciente de que podemos estallar en cualquier momento, no tengo miedo, sólo una alegría tan profunda que me hace doler el pecho mientras las últimas piezas caen en su lugar y pongo mis manos en los controles, el nuevo tablero desplegándose, las luces de siempre destellando, en mi sitio, mi lugar. Oigo la voz de April, y cierro los ojos un momento mientras mi terminal y la de Sable se abren para que quedemos en cruz, nuestras espaldas a la central de poder, los cuatro mirando a los cuatro puntos cardinales, April a mi derecha y Fire a mi izquierda, los cuatro la palanca de arquímides, como nos llamaba Sable: la palanca, que con un sitio suficientemente fuerte para apoyarse, podía levantar el mundo.  
Nosotros ya lo hemos hecho, antes.  
Y podemos volver a hacerlo.  
- Entendido, April.- Dios mío, los algoritmos vocales de Scrape aún funcionan.- Control de navegación encendido: Ramrod pasando a fase 1-  
Mis manos tiemblan un poco, pero luego mis dedos recuerdan viejos movimientos, viejos trucos, y se posan sobre el teclado sin que necesite mirar mientras vigilo nuestro flanco. Estamos rodeados, por completo.  
- Ahora, con todo!- ordena Sable. Todos los cañones de despliegan bajo mis manos: Fire aferra ambos comandos, y siento los dedos de April volando en su tablero, mientras condensamos la energía, nos preparamos, nos.  
Y es un momento increíble, mágico cuando Ramrod gira con la elegancia de un ave en vuelo, los cañones trazando un círculo de explosiones alrededor de nosotros, explosiones amarillas y rojas mientras se libera todo nuestro poder, el espacio llenándose de luz en silencio y una experiencia casi religiosa de omnipotencia y humildad inundándome: somos los cuatro juntos, volando en la negrura letal, inundándola de fuego como ángeles vengadores: porque con April a mi izquierda, Fire a mi derecha y Sable a mi espalda, soy invencible.  
Los cañones no se detienen, y no hay un solo punto reluciente que no estalle en llamas mientras Fire mantiene el giro perfecto en 360 y la nave responde bajo las manos de April, y yo disparo, disparo sin detenerme, los cuatro tocando una sinfonía de destrucción con los comandos, las manos y los ojos saltando de tecla y tecla y botón y botón, efectivo como un huracán sagrado, su respiración agitada y mágica en mi oído.  
En medio de las explosiones, la luz y el silencio, ahora estamos solos, la luz casi cegándonos, y Fire termina el giro con suavidad, Ramrod fase 1 arqueando sus extremidades con delicadeza humana, antes de volar hacia atrás, ingrávido. Fire respira hondo, y yo vuelvo a cerrar los ojos mientras la nave regresa a su forma normal. Estoy temblando, como luego de un orgasmo: y cuando siento a April suspirar y a Fire respirando hondo, siento su felicidad inundarme aún más poderosamente que la mía propia... - April, tienes todo eso en grabación-  
- Sí. Audio, video, y lecturas de energía: lo tengo todo.- dice April mostrándome los pulgares.  
- Muy bien. Ahora no pueden decir nada: las pruebas son irrefutables.- dice Sable sonriendo, por fin respirando hondo y apoyando sus manos tras la cabeza en un gesto relajado que no se habría permitido hace unos años.- Proa a Yuma, señores-  
- Entendido-  
APRIL En el mismo momento en que aterrizamos en Yuma, sé que algo anda mal. Yo soy la única que pasó un tiempo en el Comando, y conozco sus gestos, sus movimientos: lo que largaron cuando llegamos no es una alerta, es un maldito zafarrancho de combate. Si nos salimos un centímetro del molde, nos mandarán a volar, y no quiero tener que atacar el comando que mi padre amaba tanto.  
Aterrizamos en el patio central: no tiene sentido ser discretos. Al menos nos aseguramos que nos viera todo el mundo: es mucho más difícil hacer desaparecer algo tan grande si todo el mundo sabe que estamos aquí. Pero cuando nos levantamos para bajar, veo a Sable observando por la pantalla al comité de bienvenida que nos han mandado: más de cien A-Plants con los uniformes grises y verdes, un grupo de comandantes de gris, y un almirante de rojo. No conozco a nadie creo.  
Sable se endereza: está muy tranquilo, aunque un poco pálido.  
- Bajaré yo delante. Si algo sale mal, salgan de aquí-  
- Nunca creía que quisieras todo el crédito para ti.- dice Colt, pero está preocupado, lo noto en su cara.  
- No puedes ir solo. Vamos todos juntos, o abortamos la misión.- lo desafía Fire. Puedo ver el comienzo de una negativa terca, de esos ataques de tozudez de los cuales es imposible sacar a un escocés: pero me levanto y le tomo el brazo. Sable me mira, y asiente.  
- Está bien-  
Bajamos juntos, por la rampa. Y ni siquiera hemos alcanzado a abrir la boca cuando el almirante de rojo avanza, y da una orden:  
- Están arrestados. Eward Greysthwwalthry, Kenji Ariyama, June Crowley y Thomas O'Brady, por cargos de piratería, robo, uso de material militar y despliegue de actividades subversivas. Entréguense pacíficamente, o ordenaré a mis hombres que disparen-  
- Almirante.- dice Sable con calma.- Nos rendiremos, pero debe escucharnos. Solicitamos el derecho a hablar ante el Consejo. La situación en Capricorn-  
- Cállese. Todo lo que siga será usado en su contra: sométase de una vez, porque han actuado como criminales, sin importar sus historias anteriores. Y agradezca que actúa la milicia y no la policía civil-  
- Escúchenos!- dice Sable, y siento la ira naciendo en su voz.- Hay gente muriendo en el espacio, la Nueva Frontera está nuevamente bajo invasión alienígena, y nadie está haciendo nada! Cómo han podido ignorar a Capricorn? Tenemos pruebas de-  
- Silencio! No discutiré materias de estado con usted, señor!- el Almirante tensa el rostro, y de pornto lo reconozco: es un piloto muy malo de una estación tercera en Alamo... cómo se ha vuelto un almirante!  
- Tenemos pruebas, y hemos encontrado la forma de detenerlos, tienen que escucharnos...- dice Fire, y en ese momento dos soldados aferran a Sable y Fire y Colt actúan. Un momento después, estamos defendiéndonos como locos en el centro de una marea verde y gris que nos aferra, nos atrapa, nos golpea, aunque peleamos espalda con espalda con todas nuestras fuerzas. Sable nos grita que no matemos a nadie: no estoy segura de haberle hecho caso. Pero son demasiados, y aunque el concreto del patio está alfombrado de cuerpos verdes y grises, de pronto siento un puñetazo en el costado, y luego alguien me golpea la espalda, y oigo a Colt jurando furiosamente y a Fire gritar, y luego...

Despierto en una celda, mi cabeza apoyada en el muslo de Colt.  
Estamos en la cárcel militar y no creo que nos suelten.  
Estamos los cuatro juntos, al menos, nuestras armaduras maltratadas. Sable me da la espalda, apoyado en la única ventanita al atardecer que tiene la celda, en la que apenas cabe una mano. Al otro lado, a través de una anticuada pared de barras de hierro espaciadas, puedo ver un pasillo subterráneo, verdoso, no muy diferente a los de la base Skull. Apenas hay luz. Entra un poco de atardecer por la ventanita, y los fluorescentes del pasillo son escasos, y muy fríos. A pesar de llevar mi armadura térmica, tengo frío. Estoy tendida en el único camastro, y Colt está sentado, mi cabeza apoyada en su muslo mientras me acaricia pacientemente la mejilla. Siento el cuerpo adolorido, pero nada serio.  
- Estás bien?- me pregunta Colt suavemente. Asiento y me enderezo, aunque la cabeza me da vueltas. Fire está al otro lado, apoyado en las rejas, sus piernas cruzadas, muy quieto. - Estoy bien.- digo firmemente.- Sable-  
- No me digas nada. No quiero oír una palabra.- me dice Sable secamente: no se vuelve, aunque veo un destello de su perfil: su rostro está tan tenso que es casi irreconocible.- Los metí en esto por mi estupidez y terminamos de la peor forma. Nunca pensé que pudieran ser tan bastardos, pero estaba equivocado. Yo asumiré la responsabilidad, toda la que pueda, y ustedes pedirán perdón para poder volver a sus vidas, y se acabó. Robin tenía toda la razón; como si no los hubiera arriesgado suficiente en la guerra, ahora tenía que arriesgarlos en la-  
- Sable!- exclama Fire, irguiéndose.- Vinimos porque quisimos: también esperábamos otra cosa, pero lo empezamos juntos y lo terminaremos juntos-  
- No los oíste? Si nos juzgan como civiles, pueden hasta ejecutarnos-  
- Y que lo hagan.- digo yo.- Tu crees que la opinión pública los dejará-  
- Ya no sé que creo, April.- susurra, y de pronto mi orgulloso Sable dobla su espalda, y se cubre la cara.- ya no sé... qué creo-  
- Sable...- Colt se endereza, y tira de él al camastro. Sable se queda ahí sentado, toda su postura abandonada, las piernas recogidas, su delgado cuerpo lacio apoyado en el camastro. Fireball se acomoda a su lado, abrazándolo, y yo me coloco a su otro lado y me aprieto contra él cuando Colt se sienta a mi lado y me rodea con su brazo. El cuerpo de Sable bajo mis manos está helado: mi mano encuentra sobre su vientre a Fireball y nuestros dedos se entrelazan, abrazando a Sable, que parece desmadejado, sin una pizca de esa orgullosa espalda tensa como una cuerda. Apoyo mi rostro bajo su cuello, mientras Fire se apoya en el otro, y siento su garganta apretada, siento una, dos, tres lágrimas resbalar por su mejilla en absoluto silencio y caer entre mi pelo. Se me rompe el corazón, y no temo por mí, no temo por nada, porque la rabia que siento es demasiado grande, la angustia demasiado atenazante.  
Colt me besa el hombro y me tranquilizo, y cuando me apoya con su cuerpo, ya no tengo frío. Con Colt a mi espalda, nada tengo que temer. Y esperamos.  
Está oscuro, no viene nadie, y aunque hay una llave de agua, tengo hambre. Qué nos van a hacer? Se atreverán a matarnos?  
Pero rodeada por el brazo de Colt no temo: sólo temo por Sable, y el odio irracional por los Comando me consume. Cómo se han atrevido? Cómo? Cómo han podido darnos la espalda después de tanto, después de todo, después de lo que les mostramos? Cómo han podido?  
No sé lo que nos van a hacer, pero no puede ser nada peor que lo que le han hecho a Sable. Lo han destruido. Lo han herido más profunda y brutalmente de lo que ningún alienígena o arma hubiera podido. Han destruido a nuestro héroe, al hombre que todos aspiraban a ser, y tras todo lo que él les ha dado, le han clavado un cuchillo en el corazón.  
Nunca podré perdonarlos. Sable, mi Sable, qué te han hecho?  
- Bueno.- suspira Colt, observando la celda.- No que no estemos acostumbrados a estar juntos en espacios pequeños-  
Fire se echa a reír, y le besa la cara.  
Pasan casi un día entero antes de que oigamos pasos, pasos firmes y calmados. Nos erguimos: hemos dormitado por turnos, el silencio de Sable tan siniestro que siempre se queda uno vigilándolo. Sus ojeras son aterradoras: es como si hubiera envejecido años en.  
Los pasos se acercan. En el pasillo aparecen varios soldados, con los uniformes verdes y blancos de los A-Plants, y entre ellos, otro hombre, esbelto y arrogante. Se coloca frente a nosotros, la capa roja de los embajadores moviéndose como la cola de un gato, y en ese mismo momento mi mente grita y me mareo, porque no puedo comprender, no puedo entender, simplemente me quedo allí boquiabierta, desconcertada, los ojos saliéndoseme de las órbitas mientras pienso que tengo que estar soñando.  
- Este.- dice Jessie, las manos en la cintura, mirándonos desde el otro lado de la reja.- es un momento Kodak-  
SABLE

Los cuatro estamos paralizados. Yo tengo un zumbido en las orejas: no sé si me voy a desmayar o me va a dar algo.  
Jessie se pasea al otro lado de los barrotes, mirándonos con malicia. Lleva el manto rojo y la gorguera oscura de los embajadores, y va vestido con elegancia, con una guardia de corps. Esta inversión de papeles es suficiente para darme mareos: pero cuando habla, si tuviera un vaporizador a la mano, creo que lo mataría.  
- Es increíble cómo cambian las cosas.- continúa. – hace cinco años, estábamos exactamente igual, con la salvedad de que eran ustedes los que podían salir caminando de aquí. Pero seguro que hasta en vidas pasadas hemos tenido este... polígono romántico: ustedes, yo, April y la celda. Tenemos que dejar de vernos así, esto se está poniendo fetichista-  
- Pero qué demonios haces aquí?!- finalmente logra articular Colt.  
- Mientras ustedes andaban jugando al Capitán Harlock, yo usé el sentido común. Ustedes saben que los seres de vapor estaban muy, muy, pero muy asustados? En algunas partes los están linchando, porque creen que son los culpables de lo sucede. Así que me reuní con ellos, me eligieron su relacionador público con los humanos – ya saben, recuerdan que fui su jefe en la guerra, para ellos era un héroe – nos tomamos la luna de Alamo, nos instalamos a vivir allí, firmamos un nuevo tratado con el Comando, y a quiénes no veo llegar cuando voy saliendo-  
- Hoy-  
- Ayer. – Jessie sonríe perversamente.- Así que tuve de llamar de urgencia a Alamo, para pedirle un favor a mi gente. No era imposible, máxime cuando les dije que aprendieron a pelear con los Cullers. Siguen teniéndoles miedo a ustedes y me costó convencerlos, pero más le temen a los Cullers... –  
- Convencerlos de qué?- exclama Fire: estamos todos atontados.  
- De esto, por supuesto.- dice sacando una identificación y arrojándola a través de los barrotes. La tomo, y leo:  
APRIL EAGLE, ALAMO COLONY SPECIAL AGENT Estamos tan atontados que nos toma un segundo comprender, mientras Jessie nos mira con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisita.  
- No se negarán a que se venga conmigo, no? Los van a ejecutar, saben...- agrega, moviendo las cejas.- Ven con papi, nena-  
Estamos demasiado shockeados para decir nada. Entonces Jessie suelta una risotada maléfica, y hace que nos abran la celda.  
- Se vieran las caras... está bien, chicos.- dice sacando otras tres identificaciones.- Hay para todos. Ahora son libres... mientras trabajen para mí y la colonia Alamo, tienen impunidad diplomática. Vamos, chicos, los llevaré a comer algo...-

- Que pasó con Ramrod?- no me sorprende que se la primera pregunta de April. Hace años, las chicas de la Academia le cosieron un Ramrod de felpa super deformed y April dormía con él.  
- El gobierno lo reclamó, pero cuando les tiré un poco los hilos sobre cómo estaba infestado de esos seres que estamos enfrentando, que tenía data personal nuestra, y que no era más que una grande, vieja y molesta pieza de chatarra espacial, yo podía ayudarlos a librarse de ella sin tantas preguntas. Así que me lo dieron para llevármelo a Alamo.– Jessie se vuelve a April, que lo mira furibunda.- No que yo piense eso, por supuesto-  
- El gobierno te reconoció que hay una invasión-  
- Los pueden ignorar y acallar a ustedes, pero a un ataque de histeria diplomático no. Mi gente les mandó semejante concierto de gritos que me lo reconocieron en privado, y también reconocieron que no tienen la más pijolera idea de qué hacer. Así que les di unas palmaditas en la espalda, les dije que mi gente estaba en eso, y estoy organizando una manifestación aquí en Yuma en que hagamos tanto ruido como para alertar a medio Universo y que el gato salga del saco. Siempre supe que se me daría bien la política, me encanta hablar suave y llevar un gran Badlander a la espalda-  
Me apoyo en el vidrio, dejando atrás las voces violentas de los chicos y Jessie a bordo de la limusina con banderines diplomáticos nos lleve adonde sea que Jessie quiera. No siento rabia, desengaño, humillación o dolor alguno: no siento nada. Es como si algo dentro mío se hubiera muerto: y aunque observo las miradas inquietas de los chicos, mientras miro por la ventana no hay nada más lejos de mi mente que perder el control. Extraño, desapasionadamente, mis montañas por un momento: deseo irme, allí donde la vida es sencilla, y dejarlos en paz. Por primera vez, lo que pase con la Nueva Frontera, el Comando, los Star Sheriffs, Ramrod o los chicos se me da un comino.  
Que Jessie los ayude, si quiere. Yo me voy a casa.

La " embajada" de la luna de Alamo debe de haber sido amueblada con mucha prisa para el flamante embajador del flamante nuevo estado, pero es elegante y confortable, y allí Jessie nos hace servir una merienda mientras sigue discutiendo con los chicos sobre una manifestación pacífica que está preparando para el día siguiente, y sobre nuestra experiencia con los Cullers. Él se recorrió todos los asentamientos de los seres de vapor hasta reunir un puñado de historias sobre estos "Fantasmas", y consiguió el apoyo de su gente, así como el reconocimiento de la Confederación para ser un pequeño estado independiente en la desierta luna de Alamo. Y planea poner en el tapete el problema de los Fantasmas, exponiéndolo a la luz pública.  
No sé cómo pretende hacer eso, y me importa muy poco.  
Jessie me mira fijamente mientras Colt y Fire atacan su merienda. April parece distraída, y está revolviendo su café ya frío mientras lee unos informes que Jessie trajo.  
- Come algo, Sable.- me dice, con una amabilidad extraña. Levanto las pupilas a él, pero ni siquiera frunzo el ceño. No tengo ganas. - Ya tienes lo que querías.- digo con voz monótona.- Tienes una posición, dinero, y el Comando se arrastrará a tus pies. Si consigues a April o un aceptable sucedáneo, podría decirse que tendrás el cartón completo.- - Sable!- exclama Fire, dejando su panecillo.- Pero-  
- Cállate, Fire. Este desgraciado no hace nada gratis: qué quieres por salvarnos, Jessie? Sé que no lo has hecho por pura bondad de tu corazón: salvar a April para forzarla a agradecerte es tu estilo, pero a nosotros ya es mucho rizar el rizo. Qué quieres-  
- Eso depende de lo que vayan a hacer ahora-  
- Lo cual no es asunto tuyo-  
- Lo es, sin mí lo próximo que harían sería jugar a Space Invaders en el suelo de la celda por los siguientes treinta años-  
- Quieres que te estemos agradecidos.- digo ásperamente.- Pues prefiero el Space Invaders-  
- No pido que me lo agradezcan con flores, Sable... aunque cualquier agradecimiento que tú quieras darme, April, es muy bienvenido... pero hay una forma de agradecérmelo que les costará muy poco, les hará muy bien, y me ayudará para la manifestación de mañana. Yo puedo tener el apoyo de los seres de vapor, pero la población humana aún tiene ataques de pánico a la mención de mi nombre. –  
- Vómito, querrás decir-  
- ... pero siguen adorándolos a ustedes como al pesebre de navidad, Virgen María incluida-  
- la cual ya no es virgen gracias a Colt.- el murmullo de Fire hace que Jessie, Colt y April saquen café por la nariz y yo gruña.  
- Y complementando el pesebre, el burro, la oveja y el cerdo.- gruñe Jessie tosiendo.- qué hijo de... en fin, tengo tres propuestas. Me acompañan a Alamo con Ramrod, pasado mañana. Mañana, me acompañan en la manifestación. Y esta noche, previo que un médico que traje revise la cabeza de April, se van a bailar conmigo-  
- Te volviste loco, Blue?!-

Dos horas luego, Fireball me cierra la casaca de gamuza negra sobre el pecho, mientras lo miro con exasperación. No puedo creer que hayan accedido, supuestamente para darle credibilidad a las ambiciones de Jessie. Aún no puedo creer que estemos trabajando para él, de su lado del mostrador.  
No quiero creerlo.  
Lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas me tiene aún de una pieza: es como si simplemente una parte de mi cerebro se hubiese apagado. Me pregunto si así se sintió April al pegarse un balazo en la sien: tan libre, tan... desorientada.  
April.  
-... y el médico dijo que aunque debe evitar trabajar demasiado está en franca recuperación. Que nunca había visto a nadie remielinizarse tan rápido, ni a un cráneo que soldase tan bien. Ya le hizo varios chistes por su cabeza dura, y le dio unos nuevos calmantes que deberían bloquear las neuralgias y esos ataques impulsivos... Sable, me estás escuchando-  
- Sí.- digo ausentemente. Debería significar algo para mí, todo esto, pero no significa nada. Nada.  
- Sable, vamos. Tienes que comer algo: no has comido nada.- me dice Fireball. Colt y él fueron a comprarnos ropa: de nuevo perdimos toda a bordo de Ramrod. Además, no teníamos nada que ponernos para salir. Sonrío amargamente. Vamos a salir de copas con Jessie, para que lo vean con nosotros... Normalmente, estaría vomitando: en este momento, se me da un pepino. Todo se ha vuelto tan absurdo.  
Para esto peleamos? Para esto sangramos? Para esto nos pasamos toda nuestra juventud arriesgando el pellejo en el espacio, viendo horror tras horror, batalla tras batalla, devastación?  
Dónde está el sentido de todo esto? Dónde está el jodido sentido!  
Jessie es ahora un maldito héroe, y yo... yo ya no sé que soy.  
- Sable!- exclama Fireball, más cerca: sólo entonces me doy cuenta que estaba hablando. Bufa, y se inclina para atarme las botas acordonadas que no recuerdo haberme puesto, sobre oscuros jeans que tampoco recuerdo haberme abrochado. Qué estamos haciendo? Porqué no puedo recordar porqué me importaba?  
- Sable, maldita sea, te estoy hablando!- Fire me aferra de la manga.- Por favor! Háblame-  
Porqué me zumban los oídos? Estoy mareado.  
- Es porque cuando Sable está en shock, entra en un estado muy parecido a la catatonia.- dice una voz junto a mí. Cuándo entró April con Colt a la habitación? Porqué todo parece tan fuera de foco? Estoy confuso.  
- April?- Fire se voltea a ellos. Colt está cerrando la puerta, y le echa llave. La habitación se agranda y empequeñece ante mis ojos: todo se ve tan lejos... y a la vez cerca: los colores brillantes.  
- Cómo loa sabes-  
- Cuando lo conocí, tras una experiencia muy traumática en un asteroide con una avanzada de los seres de vapor, estaba así en el hospital. Eso fue un año antes de ustedes.- la voz de April está llena de compasión.  
- Qué... quieren...?- jadeo: mi voz está temblando.  
- Estás teniendo un ataque de shock en toda regla.- dice Colt con voz muy serena.- Sable, no puedes abandonarnos ahora. Te necesitamos más que nunca-  
- Déjenme.- susurro, sintiendo un leve rastro de pánico que clava sus garras en mi corazón, garras heladas. Pero a qué le temo? Qué me pasa? Porqué me duele el pecho?  
- Tú nos has traído hasta aquí. La Nueva Frontera te necesita, y te necesito yo también, Sable.- dice April muy bajo.  
- No. Déjenme solo.- jadeo, mi voz quebrándose.  
- No podemos dejarte solo. No ahora, que estamos empezando de nuevo-  
- No... quiero nada de ustedes.- mi voz sube incontrolablemente, mi visión se enturbia.- Se acabó, y no quiero volver a verlos jamás-  
Veo el shock en sus rostros: y luego, una especia de fría resolución. Todo está... borroso.  
- Sujétalo, Colt.- dice April de súbito. Siento los fuertes brazos de Colt, y me siento débil: se me va la cabeza. Lucho, primero a tirones, luego con todas mis fuerzas, pero no soy rival para Colt. Y luego siento a April, y a Fire, los cuerpos de los tres, su calor, su olor, y empiezo a temblar: estoy a punto de... a punto de gritar.  
- Colt!- gimo, mi cuerpo temblando de pies a cabeza, mis ojos secos y ardientes, náusea en mi garganta - Pégame-  
- Qué-  
Los ojos de April destellan de pronto, y se cobra el bofetón que le di con creces, la parte de atrás de su mano haciendo un impacto seco y ardiente contra mi mejilla. Mi cuerpo reacciona antes que yo: se lanza a golpearla, pero ella se echa atrás y me encuentro con Fire y con Colt, los que me sujetan y aferran antes de que un puñetazo de Colt que lance atrás y un manotazo de Fire me derribe. Luchamos un segundo, en feroz silencio, April observándonos con los ojos entornados: y luego quedo sentado en el suelo, a los pies de los chicos, una mano en mi labio partido, nuestras respiraciones tan aceleradas como si hubiésemos luchado una batalla completa.  
Mi cabeza se aclara. Qué he estado haciendo? Yo los metí en esto, cómo puedo pensar en abandonarlos?! Hay gente muriendo, y si Jessie me ayuda a salvarlos, pues bienvenido sea. Mi valiente, honesto Colt. Mi ardiente y tierno Fireball. Mi dulce e inteligente April. Cómo pude pensar en abandonarlos?! Cómo? Más queridos para mí que la vida... más amados que nada en el Universo...Ellos han sangrado y sufrido por mí: qué he hecho yo por ellos, sino fallarles? Tengo que protegerlos, así me cueste la vida.

Miro a Colt, que aún tiene los puños apretados, y me aprieto la mano contra el labio para estancar la sangre de mi boca.  
- No has perdido nada de tu fuerza, Colt.- jadeo. –Gracias-  
Un minuto después, Colt se agacha y me tiende su fuerte mano, que tomo agradecido para incorporarme. Me tambaleo, pero los dos me sujetan: y enseguida April me abraza, besando mi mejilla magullada, mi frente, echándome el pelo desordenado atrás.  
- Sable-  
- Estoy bien, April, chicos.- susurro, mi frente contra la de ella.- Perdonen el numerito. Por supuesto que no voy a dejarlos solos.- agrego, respirando hondo. Aún estoy mareado.- Colt, consígueme algo de comer. Y helado, por favor-  
- Helado de qué-  
- No me importa de qué sea: es para mi cara.- añado sonriendo.- No era necesario que me patearan, saben...-

COLT Aún no puedo creer la capacidad de recuperación de este hombre. Hace dos horas era un zombie: ahora, tras un saludable panecillo con mermelada y una taza de leche es de nuevo mi Jefe, a pesar de que Fire y yo descargamos todas nuestras neuras en él como punching bag y nos duelen los brazos, él parece como si acabara de tomarse una anfetamina. Aún está callado y tenso, pero esa expresión desmadejada y vacía de sus ojos que nos asustó tanto se ha ido. Está hasta guapo, aunque tiene un rasmillón en la cara y sus flamantes jeans y casaca negras sobre camisa blanca se arrugaron con la pelea, y tiene el pelo despeinado. Fire está muy guapo a su lado, con casaca roja y jeans color crema bajo camiseta negra: yo me quedé con mi usual conjunto de jeans clásicos y camisa, aunque esta vez busqué una del color de mis ojos, azul piedra. April lleva un vestido rojo oscuro muy bonito que aparentemente Jessie le tenía de regalo. No me ha gustado nada que se lo pusiera, por lindo que fuese: pero está preciosa.

Si Robin ve fotos de esta noche, me va a matar. Y luego me troceará y me colgará en la despensa, para hacer tocino de mí todo el invierno.

Y el desgraciado se arregló tanto como si esta fuera su primera cita con April: supongo que ahora que es embajador tiene que vestirse bien, pero me irrita un poco que lleve el pelo arreglado en peluquería levemente punkie, una camiseta sedosa negra con mangas que debe costar lo que mi rancho, abrigo largo de diseñador y pantalones de cuero gris oscuro. Debería saber que a April no lo gustan los metrosexuales: estoy seguro que se ha puesto hasta rímel...

Por otro lado, le gustaba Roy, que usaba uniforme elasticado para destacar sus abdominales de gimnasio, el muy puto.

El pub, jam room y dance floor al que llegamos no es nada que no conozcamos: los Star Sheriffs solían venir acá en la guerra, así como los oficiales de Yuma, y más de una vez nosotros vinimos a escuchar música, a bailar o a tomar algo después de una batalla o peor aún, una reunión especialmente agotadora con Eagle. Es nada más y nada menos que el Joker Restobar: el mejor tequila del mundo fuera de Capricorn.  
Aunque no creo que estén de humor para hacer tequila, allá.  
Está repleto, pero Jessie aparentemente reservó una mesa y nos sentamos allí, en silencio, tensos y cohibidos. Lo que dura hasta que Jessie se inclina hacia Sable y le dice confidencialmente:  
- Se nos quitó la morriña? Qué hacían allá en tu cuarto los cuatro? Estuvieron un buen rato arreglándose... qué, se visten los unos a los otros-  
- Después del mènague a quatre? Siempre.- le suelta Sable, mirándolo fijamente. Es Jessie quien gruñe ahora: y le dura la rabieta hasta que nos traen algo de beber, tequila para mí, sake para el corredor, martini para Jessie- será mamón- whisky para Sable y April pide un coctel de fantasía.  
- Hay bastante gente esta noche.- comenta Fire, que ama estos sitios.  
- Hay música en vivo.- le responde Jessie, hamacándose en la silla.- Creo que les va a gustar-  
Y es entonces que los primeros acordes de una canción que conocemos bien nos hagan erguirnos en la silla.  
Es Scrape. Jonathan Scrape, y está cantando... con Lilah.  
En el pequeño escenario, veo a Scrape, con su habitual aspecto grunge, una guitarra en sus manos a la que le saca maullidos, con el pelo más oscuro y ya no tan rubio, sus ojos oscuros alzándose para caer en nosotros. Al lado suyo Lilah lleva una minifalda y un corsé amarillo que destaca sus mareantes curvas, sus antiguos rizos alisados en una melenita francesa. Ella susurra, y él toca, y están tocando la overtura de...

Sable cierra los ojos y se lleva las manos a la cara. En el mismo momento, un foco nos cae encima, cegándonos, los acordes suenan a todo volumen, escucho a April susurrar a mi lado "No, por favoooor, no" y los soldados en el pub, A-Plants, oficiales o antiguos Star Sheriffs corean The Goldstar.

Porqué la tierra no nos traga? Mejor pensado, porqué no nos traga y ahogamos a ese hijoputa de mierda en el camino?! Pagarás por esto, Jessie Blue!  
- Esto es una burla?!- sisea Sable.  
- Te parece una burla? Esta gente los adora, los canonizaría...- sonríe Jessie, señalándonos a la marea de ex pilotos, oficiales, hombres y mujeres que agitan sus copas y cantan. Le echo una mirada a Scrape, que nos sonríe, y canta con ganas, mientras Lilah, que tiene la voz de una cantante de ópera le sigue el paso.  
Supongo que podríamos encender una turbina con nuestras caras, pero qué demonios... aún nos quieren.  
Que se joda el comando. Me echo a reír y me siento aliviado: y al fin April y Fire sonríen, mientras Sable asiente a Scrape, pero evita la mirada de Lilah.

Can you feel the thunder inside?  
Let the light go cracking your way Your destiny will lead you To where the people need you Don't let your heart astound you You have your friends around you now!

Can you hear the voices calling'  
Far away the world is falling?

Saber Rider, and the Star Sheriffs, The Goldstar!

Dios, Scrape aún toca la guitarra como nadie. Si cantara Michael Valentine, que tenía a April de cabeza en esos años, no faltaría nadie en esta fiesta.  
Y entonces veo al miserable gay, de pie junto a Lilah, cantando con ellos, agitando su melena negra. No soy el más brillante de los tres, pero entonces comprendo que esto es una especie de trampa de Jessie: tienen que estar aquí por algún motivo, porque normalmente es imposible poner a esos tres egos en la misma habitación, menos en el mismo escenario.  
Espero que April vuelva a ponerse roja y balbucear cuando vea a Michael Valentine, para que Jessie se retuerza y vea que le sale el tiro por la culata. Pero qué es esto? No creo que lo haya hecho sólo para animarnos.  
- Sólo por curiosidad... cuántos créditos tuviste que tirar en la mesa para que participaran en tu manifestación de mañana-  
- Pocos. Bastó con prometerles que los encerraría contigo, April y Fire respectivamente media hora...- Jessie se encoge de hombros.- Sorry, vaquero, no eres del gusto de los rock stars, mis condolencias. Podríamos llamar a tu señora para que te consuele tal vez-  
- Cállate, Jessie.- A Michael Valentine le gusta Fire? Porqué no me extraña? No, si la gayness...

Cuando acaban – al menos tuvieron la decencia de cantar unas pocas canciones más para que se nos pasara el sonrojo: cantaron Ride The Wind, y el tema favorito de April Dead or Alive: también Riders in the Sky, Lonely Soldier Boy ( ése es de Lilah para Sable) y mi personal favorito, Stars- vienen a sentarse con nosotros: Lilah se instala entre Sable y Jessie, Michael entre Fire y April, y Scrape y yo nos abrazamos antes de palmotearnos y hacerle espacio entre mi niña y yo.  
Los tres observan a Jessie con poco disimulo, supongo que sorprendidos de ver que nuestro viejo Gran Enemigo, Ming el malvado, Morgoth el destructor debe pesar setenta kilos y mide un metro setenta y cinco.  
- Te imaginaba más alto.- es lo primero que le suelta Lilah a Jessie. Oh, su cara.  
- Seguro que me imaginabas también con tentáculos y colmillos.- gruñe Jessie.  
- Tentáculos podría tener lo suyo.- dice ella, guiñándole un ojo a Sable, y apoyándose en su brazo.- Es un gustazo volver a verlos, chicos. Ustedes no han cambiado nada. Tú, April, pareces algo que trajo el gato-  
- Gracias, Lilah. Veo que la silicona bajó de precio de nuevo. Lo siento, ya debes de tener compradas acciones-  
- Con el alza, tal vez dejen de hacer sostenes doble 0, deberías hacer acopio antes de que salgan del mercado-  
- Y como va tu divorcio-  
- Chicas.- Sable se aclara la voz: Lilah no tolera a April, y viceversa, y no parece haber cambiado nada. Michael Valentine se está riendo, y cuando le asiente a April, ella vuelve a ponerse roja: no puedo creer que aún le guste ese rockero gay y feo...- van a participar en la manifestación de mañana-  
- Participar? Va a ser un megaconcierto, Rock in Yuma Live -Against Ghosts!- dice Scrape con su usual energía: aunque está prematuramente canoso, parece que aún tuviera veinte años.- hay como veinte bandas, todas las que pudimos reunir, y nosotros cantaremos y proyectaremos imágenes de lo que está pasabdo en las colonias... si eso no llama la atención del Comando, pues tendremos que pensar en traerles un ghost, tirarlo dentro del comando y cerrar por fuera, a ver si así nos pescan.- - Qué saben ustedes de los que está pasando-  
- Yo estaba en Capricorn cuando atacaron, alcancé a salir.- dice Valentine con voz muy baja.- Fue horrible. Tomé algunas imágenes, pero fue espantoso-  
Los demás asentimos. Si hay alguna forma de que logren parar a esas bestias... lo más seguro es que nos toque a nosotros, pero tienen que dejarnos hacerlo.  
- Qué son?- pregunta Scrape, mirando a Jessie. Diga lo que diga, tiene que haber pagado por esto.  
- Creo que son viejos enemigos de los seres de vapor, que pasaron por la puerta de antimateria que se formó con la explosión de la Victory Star, entre su dimensión y la nuestra.- Jessie mueve la cabeza.- Como sea, hay que tratar primero con los que hay acá, antes de ocuparnos de cómo entraron-  
- Y no habrá forma de sellar eso-  
- Tuvimos que reventar un planeta con antimateria para que se abriera: no sé qué tomaría cerrarla.- dice Fireball. Jessie, April y Sable parecen dubitativos: y luego Sable da un respingo, me imagino porque Lilah acaba de meterle mano bajo la mesa. - Y cómo han estado ustedes? Portándose mal, no? Cuando vi a Ramrod cruzar sobre Yuma hoy, creí que me moría de gusto... la gente en las calles saltaba y los vitoreaba...- nos comenta Scrape, poniéndole una mano familiar en los hombros a April, que se la aparta sin dejar de sonreír.  
- Digamos que tratando de volvera la acción, si nos dejan.- comenta Fire, mientras Valentine asiente muy preocupado de lo que él diga.- Ya nos enfrentamos con los Ghosts y aliviamos un poco la situación de Capricorn, pero aún es crítica... tienes que dejarnos actuar, o esto más que guerra será una masacre-  
- Es un trabajo para el Jinete Sable!- dice Lilah riendo.  
- Y los Star Sheriffs.- brinda Scrape, animosamente.  
- Y Jessie, el simpático sidekick, cerrando la fila. Gracias, chicos.- dice Jessie, riendo. Nos miramos, y Sable choca su copa con cierta desconfianza con Jessie, y todos bridamos.  
- Está bien... esta vez.-

FIREBALL

Lilah es mi némesis personal: esa mujer ha perseguido a Sable con al dedicación de una groupie desde que era una colegiala pobretona, ha estado obsesionada con él desde los quince. Se lo logró agenciar cuando él aún no tenía veinte años, antes de Colt y yo llegáramos: luego se metió en un caso en que trabajaba como trapecista y cantante en un circo y lo obligó a participar con ella ( yo casi me muero cuando lo vi cruzando el aire... creí que iba a matarse) pero él la dejó luego y se negó a sus requerimientos: y luego volvimos a verla, ya era una estrella pop, pacifista para más señas, que gozaba haciendo declaraciones estúpidas, inconscientes e incendiarias para obligar a Sable a responder. Nos acusó desde traidores a fascistas: luego le dijo a Sable que lo había hecho sólo para que le prestase atención. Y ahora que es toda una mujer, casada y divorciada dos veces, es obvio que nunca ha dejado de tratar de atrapar a Sable.  
Incluso tuvo la desvergüenza una vez en la guerra de pedirle matrimonio en medio de un talk show, en The Johnny Shipson Show. A Sable, que odiaba esas cosas, tenía que llegarle una orden directa para que se apareciera en esos shows, pero al Comando les encantaba exhibirlo, ya que no sólo era un héroe, encima era guapo. Sable odiaba las relaciones públicas, pero las cumplía lo mejor que podía: y en ese show lo sentaron junto a Lilah en un estudio, tras que ella cantase dos o tres canciones. En medio de las conversaciones, Johnny Shipson le preguntó a Sable qué pensaba hacer en la posguerra.  
Nadie me saca de la cabeza que ese viejo hijo de puta estaba coligado con Lilah.  
- Intento no concentrarme en muchos planes: todo depende de dónde me destinen. Es lo bueno de la milicia, Johnny.- dijo él sonriendo.  
- Pero y si una chica hermosa aceptara ser tu novia ahora? Hay muchos soldados casados... no has pensado en casarte y tener una familia?- le preguntó ella, cruzando las piernas en su cara. Sable movió la cabeza y se volvió a Johnny.  
- No tengo novia en este momento-  
- Y si yo fuera tu novia, no te gustaría casarte conmigo de inmediato?- le soltó ella. Hubo aullidos en el estudio: Johnny Shipson sacó un inhalador, y todo Europe se paralizó esperando la respuesta de Sable.  
Dios bendiga su crianza, su diplomacia y esa bendita elocuencia que tiene, porque siempre lo sacaban de esos líos: yo me habría paralizado como un conejo ante un foco.  
- Halagado como me siento, increíblemente halagado, Lilah, no creo en tener dos compromisos a la vez. Mi compromiso ahora es con la paz y la nueva Frontera: cuando llegue la posguerra, por la que lucho con todas mis fuerzas, espero poder buscar mi propia felicidad y comprometerme por completo a una mujer: pero en este momento, tengo que renunciar a algo tan maravilloso-  
Colt dijo que era un milagro que Europe no se hubiera salido de órbita, con tantos calzones mojados como cayeron al piso en ese momento. April le pegó.  
Pero cuando acabó la entrevista, Sable estaba furioso: le dio la espalda a Lilah, y desde entonces me envió siempre a mí como RRPP, completamente irritado.  
Perra.  
Lilah le habla al oído ahora, y está casi aferrada a su brazo: Sable está incómodo, pero demasiado preocupado de lo que está pasando para sacársela de encima. Hija de perra, suelta a mi hombre!  
Y encima tengo que vigilar a Jessie discutiendo de astrofísica con April, demasiado cerca, y ese par de rockeros intentando meterse como tiburones alrededor de ella... si no fuera por Colt, esto ya parecería gang rape.  
Muy bien, a usar el sentido común. - Valentine-  
- Dime, Fireball-  
- Podrías hacerme un favor-  
- El que quieras.- Michael Valentine no es estrictamente guapo, pero es muy sexy y lo sabe. Le sonrío, y me lamo los labios.  
Sí, no debería preocuparme porque a April se le caiga la baba por él, es gay.  
- Podrías cantar una canción para mí-  
Dos segundos luego, Sable levanta la vista como un sabueso, y April sonríe. E inmediatamente se saca a Lilah de encima, toma a April de la mano, y se la lleva a la pista de baile.  
Es Satellite.

When I, I hear you scream it makes me cry It makes me realize I'm only human For what relies on the balance between love and pride?  
Then I'll abandon all my pride and bring you love

- Qué fue eso?- me gruñe Jessie.  
- Ahora vas a ver algo bueno.- le digo sonriendo: Lilah está irritadísima.- Nosotros éramos pésimos en infiltración, pero a ellos dos los educaron para ser maestros del disfraz... y una vez tuvieron que hacerse pasar por bailarines profesionales en un caso muy estúpido pero muy importante en Clavell. Para Sable era fácil, porque a los niños ricos les dan clases de baile desde la cuna, pero April era tiesa como un palo, y estuvo dos meses enseñándole, hasta que la convirtió en Jennifer Grey-  
- Ya veo. Qué emocionante debe ser, bailes de salón.- dice Jessie con rencor.  
- Eres tan celoso que eres una nueva definición de patético. A mí me parecen muy sexies.- digo, cuando la música hip hop da paso a una sensual tonada que se convierte en uno de los temas favoritos de Sable Toda rigidez desaparece de los dos: Sable se mueve como si fuera una pantera en celo, y April parece ligera y suave como un plumón de cisne en sus brazos, pero suficientemente fuerte y flexible para tolerar su pasión. Lo hacen de maravilla: supongo que me afectaría si no los hubiear visto ensayando, cayéndose y tropezando en pijama cien veces para ese caso, agotados, frustrados, y odiando la mugrosa música, pero ahora parecen hacerlo sin esfuerzo.  
Aunque hay algo diferente.  
Hay varios pasos en la coreografía que demandaban que Sable deslizase sus manos por el cuerpo de April, en particular uno en que mientras ella giraba dos veces Sable deslizaba sus manos de los hombros a la cintura y de regreso, sin tocar sus pechos: y otra en que ella deslizaba sus manos por su pecho hasta aferrarlo del cinturón y sostenerlo mientras se echaba atrás de golpe, que les costó rubores, disculpas y risotadas aprender. Ahora, me parece sentir que es diferente. Creo que puedo sentir su carne erizada, un deseo extraño en sus dedos.  
Claro que puede ser mi imaginación.  
Ah, qué demonios, mil veces mejor que April lo sobe a que lo haga Lilah.  
Sable la sostiene, la echa atrás, haciendo que su cabello roce el piso, y luego mueve los hombros y las caderas entre los muslos de ella, sus narices rozándose...

No, maldita sea. No es mi imaginación. Eso es química, y el resto son cuentos chinos.

Colt me mira, y él y yo vamos a reclamar nuestros derechos. Colt se lleva a April a un rincón de la pista –él tiene el ritmo en el cuerpo- y yo me llevo a Sable a la barra, en donde, un poco acalorado, lo veo bajarse dos copas sin siquiera respirar.  
- Mejor?- le pregunto, mientras veo a Scrape bailando con Lilah y a Jessie amurrado solo en la mesa.  
- Mucho mejor. No creí que recordáramos toda la coreografía, pero-  
- Qué hay de Lilah-  
- No puedo creer que me preguntes eso- Sable me mira por sobre el hombro.- Me alegro que esté bien, y que vaya a participar en el concierto. No sé si el plan de Jessie funcionará, pero está claro que el mío no. Aparte de eso... – agrega, de pronto con una leve sonrisa.- ... me sorprende que tú y April se hayan puesto celosos-  
- Ella también te preguntó?-. Sable me sonríe, sin decir nada. Y entonces, siento una mano en mi codo.  
- Perdona, Sable. Cómo va la gayness? Ustedes dos, están teniendo sexo?- Jessie me toma del brazo, y aunque me sobresalta Sable se limitá a echarle una mirada fría.  
- No justo en este momento-  
- Fantástico. Entonces no te importa que baile con él.- le suelta, llevándome a rastras a la pista. Ahora está cantando Lilah, pero no me importa... es Darts of Pleasure.

You are the villain who sends her A line of dark fantastic passion I know that you will surrender

- Bailas?- le pregunto a Jessie, que apenas me da unos centímetros de margen, pegado contra su cuerpo. April y Colt nos miran de un costado, un poco boquiabiertos.  
- Sale el sol?- me responde Jessie, antes de tomarme de la cintura y someterme a la más increíble sesión de casi-sexo- vertical que he tenido. Cuando la canción acaba estoy sudando: el desgraciado no sólo es flexible, tiene la stamina de un maldito tigre.

I know that you will surrender And I want this fantastic passion We'll have fantastic passion

Cuando me aprieta contra él, me mira a los ojos y deja su pierna resbalar apretadamente contra mi sexo, sabe lo que está haciendo y sé que me siente responder. Dios, estoy ardiendo, y siento a Sable mirándome, pero no me importa mientras Jessie desliza sus manos por mis costados y guía mis caderas pegadas a las suyas.  
Es... caliente. Pega sus manos a mis muslos, y luego a mis bíceps, y lo oigo susurrar:  
- Sable está mirando. Crees que tenga una erección-  
- Te voy a pegar-  
- Eso le gusta-  
- No creo que a April le excite ver esto, sabes-  
Pego un respingo cuando siento sus manos en mi trasero brevemente.

Words of love and words so leisured Words are poisoned darts of pleasure

- Vaya. Pues a mí sí.- me dice riendo. Podría haberme enamorado de este miserable, egocéntrico, smartass bastardo. Y definitivamente podría acostarme con él, si no fuera quien es.  
- maldita sea, Jessie.- le susurro, con auténtica irritación.- Porqué tenías que ir y cambiarte de bando? Podríamos haber sido amigos... podrías haber sido uno de nosotros, tendrías que haberlo sido, pero después de lo que hiciste-  
Jessie me mira con algo en los ojos, y de pronto me aprieta y nuestros sexos se frotan a atrvés de la ropa, arrancándome un gemido antes de que acabe la canción. Me suelto de él, a punto de darle una bofetada, pero antes de que hable, él me mira a los ojos, y veo tristeza en ellos.  
- Me habría gustado.- me susurra, y cuando acaba la canción, me sonríe levemente.- Me habría gustado ser tu amigo, y tenerla a ella, Fire-  
- Okay.- digo, apartándome. Me arde el cuerpo. Y él luego ríe un poco. Este hijo de puta tiene fuerza, y energía.  
- Hice ejercicios isométricos en la cárcel.- me responde, con un guiño. – Ahora, dónde está April-  
- Olvídate de bailar con ella, Colt te romperá las piernas antes-  
- Mou.-

You see her, you can't touch her You hear her, you can't hold her

Al amanecer, nos han tomado fotos, Lilah está bailando con Sable y metiéndole mano mientras él trata de esquivarla, Scrape está lloriqueando con Colt Cowboys & Angels en el micrófono y Valentine se fue temprano a descansar. Tuve unas ganas locas de irme con él, porque me muero por sexo y adivino que Sable no está de humor y Jessie es definitivamente el número uno en el ranking de malas ideas: pero cuando lo veo sentado con April, muy juntitos en la barra, sé que es hora de irse. Ya.

You want her, you can't have her You want to, but she won't let you

April está... creo que con un cóctel de más en el cuerpo. Jessie, acodado en la mesa, la mira baboso, mientras April dibuja en la servilleta y sigue hablando apasionadamente, los dos pegaditos en una esquina de la barra.  
- No, no, es cierto que te quita velocidad pero si balanceas bien los estabilizadores en las articulaciones del Badlander te hubiera dado una suspensión que no te la crees... todo depende del flujo hidráulico: bien hecho, y con el cableado protegido detrás, no te da vuelta ni un cañón... la aerodinamia se mantiene bien con ese peso extra-  
- Creo que mejor que nos vayamos a casa.- digo, metiéndome al medio. Jessie me echa una mirada al lado de la cual su cañón de cobalto azul es nada.

You see her, you can't touch her You hear her, you can't hold her

- Váyanse ustedes. Nosotros estamos entretenidos-  
April me mira y trata de enfocarme inútilmente. Este bastardo la ha dejado como un pescado.  
- Qué hora es-  
- Hora de irnos a la cama. No debiste haber bebido. No medicándote-  
- tampoco debería haber reconstruido Ramrod, pero ya ves.- Jessie se encoge de hombros.- Háblame más de los propulsores, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido-  
- Mañana siguen hablando de espacionáutica. Vamos. Ahora, April.-

You want her, you can't have her You want to, but she won't let you

Ella se levanta, y supongo que sólo las artes marciales evitan que se caiga cuando se pone la chaqueta obedientemente. La he visto achispada muy pocas veces, y siempre se pone tan obediente que asusta.  
- Buenas noches, Jessie. Dormiremos en Ramrod, si nos das el clearence para entrar-  
- Está bien.- me dice, aunque le brillan los ojos de irritación.- Nos vemos mañana. Hasta mañana, April-  
- hasta mañana, Jessie.- dice ella, asintiendo. Para mi sorpresa, y la delicia súbita de este bastardo, April le besa la mejilla antes de irse, con sólo un leve balanceo. Yo lo miro, y él me sonríe feliz. No lo soporto.  
- Si a ti te besa, imagínate lo que me hace a mí.- le suelto, y después de amargarle la noche, me voy con ellos.

APRIL

Mi cabeeeeza. No fue muy sabio lo de anoche, no, máxime cuando los parlantes de la manifestación- es más bien un megaevento, con pantallas gigantes, un escenario de quince metros y una enorme multitud en la plaza frente al edificio del Cavalry Command- me están dejando sorda. Hasta ahora, todo ha ido muy bien: Scrape, que está haciendo de maestro de ceremonias, ya explicó en su forma teatral el motivo de la manifestación, enseñó imágenes de los Fantasmas, y declamó como Laurence Olivier que el gobierno nos está engañando y dejando que el peligro crezca y que masacren a nuestros compatriotas, sin hacer nada y encima intentando taparlo. La gente lo adora, a él y a Lilah, y la intersección de Command con Main Street está inundada de gente en un radio de cinco calles, en la Frontier Square. Y eso que aún no son las cinco de la tarde.  
Cuando Jessie dijo manifestación, me imaginaba una protesta: lo que hay se parece mucho más a Rock in Rio. Entre uno y otro pequeño discurso hay mini conciertos de Scrape, Lilah, Michael Valentine ( Yum... yo tenía sus posters y todos sus cds, ocultos de los chicos, que se burlaban de mi obsesión con su voz... me tengo que contener para no corear sus maravillosas canciones) y unos grupos que no conozco... sin Fire y Colt, he estado un poco desconectada de la música estos años.  
Los cuatro nos reunimos al abrigo del gran escenario improvisado, y observamos a Lilah hacer un muy sexy y muy seductor bailecito de su Gimme baby like this, que ya era vulgar cuando ella tenía dieciséis y es bastante peor ahora que tiene treinta y cuatro. Qué? Nunca he soportado su numerito de ingenua prostituta. Y le tengo alergia a los encajes pasados los veinte años.  
No estoy sola: Fire está imitando su baile, manoseándose unos pechos inexistentes.  
- Córtenla.- Sable intenta hacer ver que no se ríe.- nos está ayudando-  
- Sólo quiere acostarse contigo, Sable.- le digo aburrida. Sable me mira un poco sorprendido a mi tono, pero Colt y Fire se ríen: me imagino que mi enemistad con esa zorra les divierte mucho.  
Ahora Lilah está cantando Hero, que promocionó con una foto de Sable en la portada del single. Sable estaba que trinaba cuando se enteró, pero el Comando lo consideró un homenaje y hubiera sido malas relaciones públicas demandarla. Nosotros le cantamos por año y medio el coro cada vez que hacía algo heroico, lo que era día por medio.

And what is love without much risk?  
You were a man of great sorrow Oh, You're the herowe've been waiting for You have done the impossible Our hero has won

Jessie se reúne con nosotros con una sonrisa: por un momento pienso que está feliz de haber humillado a Sable y habernos forzado a aceptar su plan: pero luego me doy cuenta que le gusta la música. Se mueve sonriendo cuando acaba la canción de Lilah y empieza Sharon Apple con su tecno InfoHigh.  
...then we are really free to fly high in space.  
- Yo ponía esa canción cuando peleaba con el vaquero en el Badlander.- me comenta con tanta animación que Fire cerca de nosotros hace gorgoritos de risa.  
- Tú en realidad eres el póster boy de la amoralidad, no-  
- Amor, si fuera el póster boy de algo te aseguro que amoral estaría al final de la lista.- me ronronea con un susurro sexy.  
- Sí, debajo de "petiso" y "vulgar"- le suelta Colt a mi otro lado. Jessie bufa, pero luego se ajusta la chaqueta, y noto que aunque muy ojeroso está vestido como todo un rock star.  
- Como tú digas, Jessie Springsteen-  
- Tenía que venir con un look adecuado: después de Sharon Apple es mi turno-  
- Qué-  
- Toco muy bien el bajo. Y voy a cantar una canción después de ella, Scrape me va a ayudar y también Valentine. Nos hicimos muy amigos esta mañana, mientras montábamos las imágenes para el videoclip de los Fantasmas que vamos a pasar al final-  
- Te hiciste muy amigo de Scrape...?- dice Colt ofendidísimo: él y Scrape son auténticos hermanos de leche.  
- Espero que el video no nos muestre a nosotros como los atacantes.- dice Sable agudamente, frunciendo el ceño. Jessie eleva las cejas en un gesto de inocencia ofendida.  
- Piensas eso de mí-  
- Tú no quieres saber lo que pienso de ti, pero está muy por debajo de eso.-

- ...- Jessie toma un bajo y se lo pone en el hombro. Con un gesto teatral, ignora a Sable y echa a andar hacia el escenario.  
- Qué vas a cantar?- le pregunto al verlo pasar: la curiosidad me come.  
- Qué va a ser? Una canción sobre ti.- me grita antes de subir al escenario. No es el único desconocido que ha tocado esta tarde, y aunque hay algunas pifias por el cambio de la sexy Sharon por Jessie, se apagan cuando empieza una sincopada melodía, con Scrape en la batería, riéndose.  
Jessie le da a su bajo y cuando empieza a cantar, me ahogo.

Tumbled in the practice mat at The feet of a stranger girl A golden haired angel With eyes of cold blue lakes I came across this lady who Traveled across the space She took my heart and refused me Her voice was cold as ice What do I want?  
My golden beloved ( is my fantasy)  
My golden beloved ( All I want & need)  
Wouldn't think I fell so hard Wouldn't think I'd betray But I would do anything To fulfill my desire I know I did bad things and Strayed out the way But I've had your lips just once And I have to get another taste My golden beloved.  
The more you run, the more I want The more you hide, the more I want You had me under a spell And I'm dying for a bite And I swear I'll get you, golden beloved!  
.  
WTF?  
No tengo palabras...Una canción sobre mí? No kidding... ejem Jessie versifica bien. OMG; no puedo creer que tenga el descaro de resumir nuestra historia en música de bossa nova!  
Los cuatro estamos boquiabiertos. Cuando a mí me empieza a dar la risa tonta mientras lo aplauden y él baja, sudoroso y sonriente, Sable se inclina de frente en mi oído.  
- Clavell.- me susurra.- Krista. Tu padre-  
Se me va la risa. Lo miro fríamente cuando se acerca, y su sonrisa se apaga al ver mi cara seria: le doy la espalda y me voy a hablar con Michael Valentine, mientras los chicos lo miran con dureza.  
- Qué-  
- Tu descaro no tiene límites, no-  
- Pensé que le gustaría...- dice Jessie encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Pues no. Aparte de patético, Jessie, eso fue ofensivo.- dice Sable muy serio.- Es así como ves todo lo que hiciste? Un pequeño error, una tontería, un pecado adolescente que merece perdonado porque fue por amor?- Nadie puede poner desprecio en su voz mejor que Sable.- No seas ridículo.- Creo que esta estupidez podría haber acabado en sangre si Scrape no hubiera ido a pedirle a Colt que cantara con él Morning Light. Colt no se hizo de rogar, aparte de que es muy bueno en la batería: además, esa canción se la presentó él a Scrape, porque era de un grupo tejano de Westmine que fue asesinado en una presentación por los renegados, y a Colt se le quedó grabada esa canción e hizo que Scrape la grabara como un homenaje: tuvo un gran éxito, pero sigo prefiriendo la versión de Colt. Mi orgulloso potro tiene una voz mucho más masculina, y a la vez mucho más tierna.  
Están acabando cuando Jessie me muestra- decaído- el programa en que están todos los que participarán, así como el resumen de discurosos y la lista de canciones.  
- Mira. Scrape se equivocó, puso a los Black Engines, pero ellos se mataron en la guerra... una pena. Me habría encantado volver a escuchar Explosion, eran muy buen punk rock, no crees-  
Cuando me callo, Jessie me mira. Supongo que con Sable y Fire somos dos tomates rubios y uno moreno.  
- Qué? No me digan que...- bueno, Jessie era el alumno más brillante de la Academia: no es raro que le tarde poco sumar dos más dos.  
- ERAN USTEDES-  
- Sable tiene tremenda voz, y April es muy buena con la guitarra eléctrica.- dice Scrape bajando del escenario sonriente.- Qué dicen, chicos, se animan? Están todos los que cantaron durante la guerra: no puede ser que falten los Black Engines-  
- Yo... no sé, Scrape, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- dice Sable, moviendo la cabeza. Tiene razón, ya no recuerdo ni las letras.  
- Está bien.- dice Scrape, subiendo al escenario. Debimos ver venir que iba a tomar el microfono, anunciarnos, e echarnos un foco encima.  
Miro a los chicos. Colt está empezando a sonreír. Qué demonios.  
La guitarra se siente igual en mis manos, los teclados se sienten igual cuando Fire los atrapa, y de pronto soy una mujer de veinte años otra vez.  
EXPLOSION ONCE AGAIN!  
Y veo los ojos desorbitados de Jessie cuando Sable mueve la cabeza, se echa el pelo atrás, y se transforma. Los dos tuvimos suficientes clases de teatro para infiltrarnos donde fuera: pero él es mejor que yo, y cuando agarra el micrófono con esa voz suya, se vuelve el más seductor rockero del mundo, aún más que valentine.  
Y sin embargo, ahora cuando canta, me parece notar una vibración en su voz que no noté antes. Está cantando de veras, pensando en lo que está diciendo, pero después de todo, no nos queda demasiado bien esa vieja canción? No le queda demasiado bien a él?  
I don't want to be anyone other that what I've been trying to be lately All I have to do is think of you and I've got peace of mind I'm tired to travel forth between who I am and who I'm suppossed to be But I don't want to be anything other than me.  
... and now we'll know if I am clay of stone made!

Oh, Sable, sí. No tienes que ser nadie que no quieras... cómo no ibas a cansarte de ser el Jinete Sable? Sé quien quieras, sé lo que quieras, apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y quédate quieto... cómo no ibas a estar harto de una galaxia completa, de nosotros mismos siempre mirándote para que tomaras todas las decisiones, y nos salvaras siempre, siempre a todos... debimos dejar que te fueras, que fueras libre de nuestro yugo. Supongo que somos unos egoístas, pero cómo funcionar sin ti amor mío...

Yo no tengo mucha voz, pero Across the Stars la canto con él y Fire. Por supuesto, esto partió por un caso, con la ayuda de Scrape, en que descubrimos un plan para volar el teatro chino de Fantasy con toda la ceremonia de los Spacial Grammys adentro. Sólo había una manera de ser invitados sin crear sospechas, así que me teñí el pelo de rosa y Sable y Colt de negro, Fire de rojo, nos maquillamos como punkies y Scrape nos ayudó a grabar y tocar dos singles en vivo. Como sus teloneros, nos invitaron de inmediato. Pero The Black Engines ( Ramrod es negro, saben ) tuvo un éxito inesperado, y al fin tuvimos que inventarles una heroica muerte en la destrucción de un convoy para poder hacerlos desaparecer sin preguntas. Lloramos. De hecho, hasta hoy, cada vez que oímos sobre ellos o alguien nos muestra un viejo y manoseado single, moqueamos... no es tarado?  
Pero suena tan bien, otra vez conmigo en la guitarra, Fire en los teclados y Colt en la batería... sí, aún somos uno solo.  
Cuando la canción acaba y recibimos los aplausos, de pronto la pantalla tras de nosotros va a negro. Fire toca los teclados, y súbitamente Lilah, Jessie y Valentine están en el escenario con nosotros. Me basta mirar a Fire para saber que él también está en el ajo.  
- Colt?- pregunta Sable, sin girarse.  
- Sabíamos que no te iba a gustar, así que no dijimos nada...- dice Fireball con una vocecita nada lógica.  
No sólo montaron y editaron las imágenes de Capricorn y la base Skull: hicieron un jodido videoclip.  
Y contrataron a una actriz para que hiciera de mí, los (/(&$$·!!!!!

No one believed her No one imagined it was true

La imagen empieza con...migo, de espaldas en un pasillo, arrojando un montón de hojas escritas al aire... qué quisieron decir con eso???

No one could see her feared hell haven coming into view She says she's seen the land beyond She said she's walked the Babylon She felt the cold beneath her feet And time stood still when the time won't keep

Y entonces empiezan las tomas de Capricorn. Editaron las peores, pero aún así son descarnadamente claras: la sangre, las vísceras... la gente muriendo a las manos de esos monstruos...

All hope was fading...a darkness far beyond their might But love came crusading on the wings of healing sacrifice

Y Ramrod surgiendo de las naves y disparando, abriéndose paso. Y entonces un destello de humo blanco al solm y una figura clara contra el cielo azul antes de bajar, Steed galopando reluciente, y un sable en el aire...

He gave them something to believe Came back in all His majesty He conquered evil through his strenght and handed them the hand they were dreaming of

Cuánto le habrá dolido a Jessie colocar estas imágenes...? No hay toma en que Sable no sea vea... perfecto. Noble. Dios mío, si yo que las filmé estoy babeando, qué queda para el resto de las mujeres de la nueva Frontera... y Colt y Fire se ven igual de bien... si hasta yo me veo heroica y más alta!  
La gente nos aclama! Ríe, canta, patalea y grita cuando estamos en pantalla! Dios mío, no sé porqué eso me hace feliz, pero no puedo dejar de sonreír!  
Y la música alcanza su crescendo en las descarnadas, aterradoras imágenes en primer plano que tenemos de los Fantasmas. Pero no alcanza a acabarse, cuando la multitud ruje, y veo al otro lado de la gente tres grandes carros llenos de A-Plants con sus uniformes grises, y un comandante de rojo que habla por un megáfono. Dos carros más salen del Comando hacia nosotros.  
Estamos rodeados, pero estamos encerrados entre tantos inocentes.  
La música se apaga, y el rumor de la gente atrapada entre los A-Plants y nosotros es un bordoneo que se hace un silencio extraño luego.  
- Esta es una manifestación no autorizada. Vayan a sus casas. Los responsables serán acusados de actividades subversivas-  
- Esta manifestación fue autorizada.- dice Jessie, tomando el micrófono del escenario.- Soy el embajador Blue de Alamo Moon-  
- Repito: dispérsense, o abriremos fuego.- dice el tipo. Sable se yergue, el ceño fruncido.  
- No puede disparar contra civiles inocentes!- grita furioso.  
- Tienen diez segundos para retirarse.- dice el comandante de rojo, y saca un arma, apuntando al cielo. Cuanta hasta diez, y dispara al aire. Cuando empieza una desbandada frenética, él baja el arma, y nos apunta.  
Y grita, porque Colt acaba de desenfundar y atravesarle la mano a cincuenta pasos.  
Lo siguiente que sé es que llueven balas, la gente grita, y de pronto a pasos míos Colt hace el sonido más horrible de todos: el sonido ahogado que haces cuando te alcanza una bala.  
- COLT!- chillo histéricamente. Colt cae sobre las rodillas, sujetándose el pecho, pero vi la sangre saltar: lo atravesaron. Siento a los chicos gritar, y de inmediato me lanzo contra la multitud para llegar a Colt, Sable lanzándose desde cuatro metros de altura al nivel de la calle, Fire saltando sobre los automóviles estacionados, y les caemos encima a los A-Plants. No tienen idea con quién se han metido! Cómo se atreven a herirlo!  
- Colt? Estás bien? Colt? Dónde es la herida?- grito arrojándome a su lado, apoyándolo contra mí, mientras él me aferra con manos algo temblorosas.  
- Creo... el pulmón... duele mucho...- jadea él, apretando los dientes, apretando la tela contra el orificio sobre las costillas, y veo con espanto una burbuja de sangre en el orificio en su espalda.- Una costilla-  
- Están arrestados!- grita un A-Plant justo en ese momento sobre mi cabeza, y me apunta a la sien con una pistola. Colt levanta su mano manchada de sangre, y le dispara a la cara. Luego alza el brazo a los lados de mi cabeza, y le vuela las manos a dos francotiradores que encañonaban a Sable desde una plataforma, a treinta metros de distancia.  
- Colt!- exclamo.- Tengo que sacarte de aquí-  
- Yo los cubro, estaré bien...- jadea él, sacando una segunda pistola de la cartuchera.- ve-  
Con el corazón apretado, tomo la mía y la de un A-Plant y me lanzo entre la multitud que grita, disparando, hasta poder acercarme lo suficiente y colarme entre un grupo de cinco A-Plants. Creo que me rozaron el muslo con un tiro: no lo sé, ni me importa. Sólo puedo pensar en el rostro de Colt, y en la gente de Capricorn, y cuando tratan de aferrarme me defiendo sin que me importe a quién estoy pateando.  
Un tiro de Colt baja al único que había conseguido distancia para encañonarme: a pesar de que sus balas vuelan a mi alrededor, sé que Colt nunca me lastimará. Pateo, inmovilizo, rompo cuellos: y entonces siento un navajazo en la cintura, que lo único que hace en enfurecerme.  
- April!- Fire, manchado de sangre, se deja caer a mi lado, y los dos, espalda con espalda, combatimos contra esa marea de A-Plants que no parece nunca acabar. Luchamos con rabia, con crueldad, y aunque siento que Fire está sangrando y que Colt sigue disparando, no veo a Sable ni a Jessie.  
Esto empieza a parecer una batalla urbana: los seres de vapor y los humanos de nuestro lado se han trenzado con los A-Plants, pero la mayor parte de la gente corre, huye, intenta escapar del fuego cruzado. Un A-Plant afortunado me agarra del brazo y me derriba: de inmediato una marea me cae encima, y aunque lucho siento en un tiro en mi pierna, y luego su peso, y la oscuridad.  
Luz, y un borbotón de sangre: Sable acaba de atravesar a uno y lo aparta antes de ponerme pie de un tirón. Mi héroe.  
- Estás bien, April-  
- Sí.- susurro. La pierna está en shock, no duele todavía. Los tres nos apegamos a Colt, que aunque está tosiendo sangre no deja de disparar, y nos reunimos, malheridos, rodeados de A-Plants. Qué demonios. Venderemos caro nuestras vidas.  
Colt apoyado en la pared, goteando sangre, los dos brazos abiertos y rectos, cada uno con una SpaceWinchester. Sable, al frente, muy rígido, tiene la espada en una mano, baja, y la pistola en la otra: Fire tiene un pesado vaporizador y apunta con ambas manos al frente, y yo tengo la espalda pegada a él, mi muñeca estabilizando el brazo en que sostengo una S&W.  
Jessie cae a nuestro lado, tropezando: está herido, pero sujeta un rifle de largo alcance con habilidad, y con una rodilla en tierra, apunta fríamente junto al costado de Sable.  
- Lamento decirte que nos parecemos más de lo que yo querría.- le informa a Sable, sin apartar la vista de su blanco.  
- Ah-  
- Nuestros planes tienden a salir como las pelotas-  
- Mmm-  
- Bienvenido a la jungla, Mr. Blue-  
- Un placer morir con ustedes, Mr. Colt. Tenemos tiempo para un rapidito, April-  
- Nope-  
- Maldita sea-  
- A la cuenta de tres.- dice Sable.- Manténganse firmes. Uno... dos-  
- Asesinos!- grita de pronto una mujer, en medio de la multitud.Por un momento me desconcierta porque creo que me grita a mí, pero apunta a los A-Plants.  
Y la marea se da vuelta. La gente se gira gritando al edificio del comando, y entonces los A-Plants se ven superados por la gente vociferante.  
Creo que Scrape ha puesto de nuevo el video con las imágenes de Capricorn y Cancer. La gente corre, destroza tiendas y paraderos, apedrea a los A-Plants, grita y se descontrola: no tengo claro que está pasando, aparte de que hay una oposición mucho más grande de la que me hubiera imaginado al Cavalry Command. Me quedo allí, y de pronto se me dobla la pierna, que empieza a doler en serio.  
Estamos de pie en un círculo de A-Plants muertos. Cuántos matamos? Cincuenta, sesenta? La gente nos mira asustada, pero los A-plants sobrevivientes han huido, mientras otros tratan de detener la debacle, ignorándonos.  
- Vámonos de acá, Colt necesita un hospital.- dice Sable. Intentamos abrirnos paso, pero estamos rodeados de gente, y me doy cuenta que nos miran con aprensión por la cantidad de cadáveres que regamos.  
- Venga.- dice Jessie de pronto, con voz relajada.- No querrían que sus Ultimate Defenders, la última esperanza de la nueva Frontera, el Jinete Sable y los Star Sherifs, su arma más mortal, sean unos paletos que se dejen patear, no-  
Podría besarlo. La gente se ríe. Se ríe! Nos aplauden entre los cadáveres, y nos ayudan a poner a Colt en un jeep y llevarlo al hospital.  
Y una vez allí veo a Michael Valentine venir hacia mí, todo se pone gris, y súbitamente, sé que voy a desmayarme.

Por lo que veo posteriormente en los videos, Scrape salvó el día largándose a cantar el himno popular de la nueva frontera en su guitarra, logrando calmar el disturbio, y permitir a Lilah, Sable y Jessie hacer un llamado a las autoridades. Ahora tendremos que esperar, supongo.  
... todo lo que me importa es que Colt está a salvo. Apenas.

JESSIE

Eagle me dijo una vez: Son mejores que tú, porque además de cerebro y pasión, tienen corazón. Tú tienes una gran mente, Jessie, pero no creo que tengas corazón.  
Te equivocas, pensé. Tengo corazón... porque duele y arde, y lo siento latir, cuando estoy cerca de ella.  
Ese viejo bastardo me ponía de los nervios. Cuando lo rapté, pretendía asegurarme que aparte de tener al comando de caballería por los cojones, tendría la atención de April en mí sí o sí: raptar a su padre había estado en el top de mis Diez Modos de Atraer la Atención de April. Entre los otros nueve estaba volar un planeta, volverme estrella de rock, raptarla y llevármela a un planeta deshabitado donde acabase por enamorarse de mí, matar a Nemesis y salvar el Universo como doble agente, chantajear al Comando con que si no me la entregaban para mi placer los mataría a todos, volar Ramrod y matar a los tres jodidos Tin Stars, empezando por Sable.  
Conseguí su atención: también me gané su odio, de paso, pero eso es mejor que indiferencia. Si alguna vez he estado cerca de ganarme su aprecio creo que es ahora, y no pienso arruinar esta oportunidad.  
Ayer me besó porque quiso hacerlo. Estaba ebria, es cierto, le vacié media botella de gin a su jugo de arándanos, pero aún así, es la primera caricia que no tengo que robarle. Hubiera matado por ese beso. Fue sólo un roce, cálido y tibio, pero alertó cada nervio de mi cuerpo: y aunque no voy a fingir que no me pasé la noche rememorándolo con mi miembro en la mano, también inundó algo en mi interior, en mi corazón. Así se siente ser su amigo? Ella confiando en mí, su piel contra la mía, como debe ser con esos malditos jodidos suertudos bastardos de mierda?  
Sin contar que me encantó ver la acidez de Fire de ver a April besarme. Maldito corredor! Eres GAY, por amor de Dios, GAY GAY GAY perro del hortelano, cómele su sable al héroe hasta que se le caiga y déjame a mí a mi April!  
- Embajador Blue, está de acuerdo-  
Ah?  
Oh, mierda. Porqué tengo que estar sentado con un montón de vejetes feos en uniforme que odian mis tripas y sueñan con verme colgando de la horca mientras ese trío de desgraciados está jugando en la playa con mi April en bikini? Dios, no hay justicia en este mundo para este pobre yo?  
- Se apresuran en tomar decisiones. Creo que necesitamos considerarlo más profundamente-  
-... Embajador, sólo preguntábamos si está de acuerdo en que hagamos un receso para el café-  
Devoro las ganas de ahogar al bastardo, me enderezo y golpeo la mesa con ambas manos.  
- No estamos hablando de café y galletas, comandante, estamos hablando de las vidas de mi gente, la que ustedes ya han ignorado suficiente! La gente de vapor está aterrorizada de los Cullers porque los conoce, y por eso mismo son los únicos que pueden ayudarlos a combatir. Y a mí es al único que dejarán que los convenza de ayudarlos, así que más le vale que se borre esa sonrisita estúpida de la cara.- acabo, irguiéndome y dando gracias porque la capa roja de embajador es lo único que evita que parezca una insignificante lombriz entre tanto vejete enorme y gordo. Ellos se miran entre sí, irritadísimos, antes de volver sus caras a mí.  
- La debacle en la manifestación costó vidas-  
-... sí, como el 0,001 por ciento de las que les está costando su estupidez con Capricorn. Sin los Star Sheriffs, Capricorn ya sería una wasteland-  
- Estábamos esperando a tener más información... y a encontrar un modo para defendernos. En este momento los Cullers parecen... bueno, invulnerables-  
Muevo la cabeza, la ladeo y me repantingo en la silla, juntando las yemas de los dedos.  
- Denme autorización para preparar a mi gente y soltar a los Star Sheriffs con Ramrod a la cabeza, y les mostraremos qué tan invulnerables son.-

El verano es frío en Yuma: me imagino que en Calandra debe de hacer calor. Me cierro la capa, y miro al cielo, entre los edificios grises y fríos del Comando, el ruido de los automóviles y saltadores celestiales inundando mis oídos, el olor del concreto y el vidrio helados en mi nariz.  
Calandra es visible desde Yuma como una lejana luna azul al atardecer: allí está mi April, y la imagino caminando por la orilla de la playa, su cabello suelto, su cuerpo tibio bajo un vestido diáfano, esperándome con una sonrisa, mientras lucho esta batalla política como el adalid de su causa. Si gano, tal vez me sonreirá, y me dará otro beso: si tengo suerte, vendrá a mí, y me abrazará, para decirme que soy su héroe, que siempre me ha amado.  
Nah.  
Seguro que está allí junto al mar, con un lindo vestido, y tres cosas horrendas colgadas de sus brazos: esos tres miserables sacos de testosterona a los que me gustaría ver reventar.  
- Embajador Blue?- pregunta mi secretaria, una bella ser de vapor que elegí por no ser muy abrupta a la vista humana: tiene el pelo castaño corto y bellos ojos pardos. Ha hecho muy obvio que no le molestaría acostarse conmigo y escalar una posición de poder a mi lado en retorno: y tal vez me sirva como seguro para no acabar saltándole encima a April, aunque todos sabemos que eso ocurrirá más tarde o más temprano.  
Una pena que no tenga el pelo largo: lo mismo me molestaba de Krista. Así podría apagar las luces y soñar.  
- Dime-  
- Recibimos un llamado del Reino de Jared. Lo pongo en espera-  
-... no, dame con ese miserable wanker.-

SABLE

El cielo es completamente azul sobre nuestras cabezas, y la playa es tan solitaria como pudiera desearse, sin más que unos tipos pescando a varios kilómetros de distancia y unos bañistas a unos cuantos cientos de metros. Estamos solos, y disfrutándolo, con unas gaviotas flojas volando sobre nosotros como puntos blancos contra el azul, la luna una medialuna pálida en el cielo azul, y el cálido sol cayendo sobre nosotros. Colt está roncando un poco, pero lo he oído tantas veces que me es tan relajante como el ruido de las solas lamiendo la playa a unos pasos. Estamos tendidos en las toallas de colores de trajimos, y mientras nuestras bebidas y provisiones se mantienen frescas bajo un quitasol, nosotros adoramos el sol con todo nuestro cuerpo.  
Fire está leyendo una revista de automovilismo, con gafas de sol y su minúsculo bañador rojo, tendido de bruces en una toalla blanca que enfatiza su tostado, las piernas separadas, un saludable blush en su cuerpo expuesto al sol: tengo que recordarle que se ponga bronceador o acabará como un camarón. Está escuchando su walkman, pero yo prefiero el sonido del mar y sus respiraciones.

That's all I wanted To be warm and naked At your side

Él es de piel muy blanca: yo mismo me he bañado en bronceador y me he dejado puesta la camiseta todo lo que he podido, porque el sol suele convertirme en un objeto de doloroso ridículo: bajo un sombrero de pescador y mis gafas, me he acomodado en un codo para seguir leyendo una nueva novela de Shirakawa que April me compró: Reason To Believe. Es muy emocionante, pero parte de mí se escapa a cada rato a observar a Fire, a Colt y a April. El mismo aire en este día de sol tiene algo iridiscente, mágico: y hay algo tan conmovedor y amable en este silencio que no deseo romperlo ni siquiera con palabras de amor.

I will be your father figure Put your tiny hand on mine I will be your preacher teacher anything you have in mind

Colt duerme, completamente estirado como una estrella de mar, utilizando tres de las cinco toallas, con el sombrero de vaquero en la cara y su musculosa humanidad completamente tostada y morena enfatizando cada músculo, brillante al sol: Colt es escultural. Mientras crecía solía soñar con tener un cuerpo como el suyo: luego me enfrenté a que, aunque más alto que él, sin importar cuántas proteínas comiese y ejercicio hiciera, jamás lograría que mi pecho se abultara de esa forma. Supongo que es genética.  
April está dormida a su lado, la cabeza en su hombro, su cabello en una reluciente trenza que el sol aclara un poco: su bikini verde limón es muy decente, pero me imagino que Jessie pagaría por ver su vientre desnudo y brillante de bronceador, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el abandono con que su cuerpo está tendido al sol, pegado al de Colt. Él tiene una mano apoyada en su muslo, y ella ha enlazado sus piernas con las de él con total confianza.  
El mar nos hipnotiza...

Calandra siempre ha sido uno de los planetas más bellos de la galaxia, con un setenta por ciento de agua, dividida en mares, glaciares y ríos torrentosos. Nos estamos quedando en la antigua casa de los abuelos de April, dejando a Ramrod en un hangar privado no muy lejos del espaciopuerto: si alguien quiere algo de nosotros, tendrán que venir hasta la casa, que es muy acogedora, con ese encanto de casa antigua, acomodada por abuelitos. Compartimos todo, como siempre, y estos días en la playa han calmado nuestros nervios y nuestras heridas: April y Fire en particular parecen mucho más sanos, están comiendo como cebones ya que Colt está cocinando, y juraría que han subido un poquitín de peso, que falta les hacía.

I will be your father figure I have had enough of crime I will be the one to loves you Till the end of time

Fire tiene puesto el walkman, y mientras las olas nos arrullan hay tal silencio que aparte de un lejano grito de gaviotas me llega la más tenue brisa de los singles de Valentine.  
Me pregunto si lo correcto sería ponerme celoso y preguntarle por él.  
Pero nunca he sentido celos de Fire: supongo que sería idiota, considerando todo lo que me regalado, intentar encerrarlo, poseerlo más. Sé que mucho de lo que es, de lo que ha sido, y de lo que será he tenido el privilegio de contribuir a ello, y eso me hace feliz: ha sido un héroe, por arriesgar cuanto tenía con nosotros: ha sido un soldado, a pesar de la fatiga, el miedo y la desesperanza: y ha sido maestro e inspiración para una generación que como él estaba cansada y hastiada. Él es el émpata entre nosotros, el más tierno de corazón, el que hablaba con los niños y encontraba tiempo para darles lecciones de vida en medio de nuestros casos: si pudiera, quisiera que fuera padre, o al menos una influencia para mis hijos. Durante la guerra fui un padre para él, o al menos intenté serlo lo mejor que pude: y creo que cuando tenga hijos no los amaré más ni podré estar más orgulloso de ellos que lo que estuve de él.  
No, no está escuchando a Valentine: está escuchando a George Michael..

If you are the desert, I'll be the sea If you ever hunger, hunger for me Whatever you ask for, that's what I'll be

Me pregunto si lo he sido para él, si lo he hecho bien.  
Él nunca se ha dado cuenta cuánto lo perjudicó su familia, o la crianza o falta de, que le dieron. Cuando conocimos a Fire, puede haber tenido dieciocho años apenas: pero en muchos sentidos era más viejo que April o que yo, a pesar de nuestro trabajo. Fire estaba- cómo dice esa canción que le gusta?- jaded: hastiado. Había tenido libertad y libertinaje para sumirse en todo lo que se antojara, para buscar todas las emociones fuertes, y devoró su propia inocencia y su corazón, sin nunca poder satisfacerse con drogas, sexo y velocidad. Vivió demasiado rápido, usó y abusó demasiado del poder que su familia le dio, que era bastante.

So when you remember the ones who have lied

Who said that you cared But the laughed as you cry

Sus padres eran un caso aparte: eran más que demasiado viejos cuando les nació Fire, (murieron durante la guerra: nosotros llegamos justo a tiempo para que Fire se despidiera de ellos, y para que murieran felices fingimos que yo era el hermano mayor de April y que ella era su prometida, kimonos y hakamas, muy comme il faut) y ya habían gastado toda su energía criando a su hijo mayor y heredero Kiyoshi, y al heredero suplente, Akito. Fire fue dejado al cuidado de sirvientes y de sus hermanos mayores, y lo que le dieron hubiera echado a perder al corazón más puro: demasiado dinero, poder, influencia y caprichos, demasiado joven. Nadie puede culparlo: a una edad en que nadie ha aprendido a dominar su ego y su temperamento, y sin nadie que le ayudase a hacerlo, Fire tuvo el derecho y los medios de satisfacer sus más egoístas instintos, hasta saciarse.  
Fire era completamente cínico, desencantado del amor, la familia, la política, la religión y un largo etcétera: y no tenía ninguna meta en la vida excepto lograr correr su Red Fury a la mayor velocidad posible y ganar todos los premios de Formula 0 por ello en la Nueva Frontera. Siempre me pregunté qué hubiera hecho, una vez los tuviese todos.  
Estoy seguro que su deseo de correr más y más rápido estaba alimentado por el metafórico deseo de encontrarse con una pared de piedra en alguna parte, algo que lo sujetara, lo retuviera, no lo dejase hacer su santa voluntad. No es por darme de sicólogo de sofá, pero siempre he pensado que si llegó a querernos tanto a April y a mí fue porque fuimos los primeros en ponerle reglas y límites, decir no y hasta castigarlo.

Beautiful Darling Don't think of me, Because all I ever wanted Was to see my baby blue eyes shine Greet me with a kiss and a smile.

Creo que Fire deseaba que alguien le pusiera límites, alguien a quien respetar como a una autoridad. Odié mi papel el primer año: me pasé al menos cinco días por semana peleando con él y con Colt por todo, desde los uniformes hasta sus estúpidas practical jokes. Me costó amenazas y casi palmetazos que se acostumbraran a avisar siempre donde estaban: a llamar si se iban a atrasar en algo: a contestar siempre un llamado de Ramrod: a levantarse sin chistar por cada alarma: a comportarse como Star Sheriffs, en especial, y no como alegres y amistosos civiles. Eso último no lo logré nunca y me alegro.  
- Voy al agua.- dice Fire, dejando el walkman y las gafas junto a su revista y yéndose a saltitos a encontrar el suave oleaje, porque la arena está caliente. Esa frase podría haberla dicho cualquiera: pero su significado es más profundo para nosotros. Aún hoy, Colt me informa cuando va de compras con Robin y no estará en el rancho, y Fire me llamaba antes de cada viaje. No es preocupación o afecto: es el reflejo de Pavlov, que los hace sentir que si no sé dónde están en todo momento, me enfadaré. Incluso ahora en la casa de playa, Fire me informa si va a estar dormitando en la terraza o Colt si se va a dar un paseo. April es la única que perdió esa saludable costumbre que tanto me agrada en el año en que trabajó en Jared: pero ahora empieza a recuperarla, y eso me alegra muchísimo.  
Supongo que es controlador, enfermo, despótico y socialmente inaceptable de mi parte. No me importa. Durante la guerra pasé demasiadas veces la angustia de meternos en una explosión y luego no verlos por ninguna parte: de que nos persiguieran y que de pronto en los recovecos de una nave renegada me faltara uno: el espanto de saber que estábamos bajo ataque y que Ramrod, el Red Fury o Bronco Buster no respondieran a mis llamados, esa sensación que aún hoy me afloja las piernas de girarme ante el silencio y encontrarlos inconscientes, o sangrando, y pensar por un segundo que esta vez sí están muertos, que esta vez sí los he perdido...

Broméabamos con eso: con la posibilidad de reemplazantes, de qué flores querríamos, qué marcha fúnebre o qué despedida. Fire quería The Fouth Avenue Café de Larc n Ciel como despedida: yo siempre he querido Amazing Grace en gaita: Colt, siendo como es, quiere Mountain High de John Denver, y April quiere Over The Horizon. April quiere lirios blancos: Fire, que demos vuelta una botella de whisky en su tumba, a la usanza oriental. Pero lo único que de veras rogamos es que nos entierren juntos... y si es posible, todos a la vez.  
Juntos. Que no quede nadie solo, y llorando...

En esta semana, hemos estado tan juntos como en Ramrod, pero hay algo en el ambiente... antes nunca nos fuimos de vacaciones juntos. April solía quedarse trabajando con su padre, Colt se iba a ver a sus hermana Raye a Westmine y Fire a casa de sus padres: yo me iba a Scotia, y mi madre no me dejaba salir hasta que casi mandaban a un ejército a buscarme. Nunca habíamos estado sin nada más que hacer que divertirnos como ahora, excepto dos miserables días que una vez nos tomamos en Fantasy, y una tarde en las montañas de este planeta, Calandra, totalmente dedicados a nosotros mismos, y la lógica dictaba que nos aburriríamos o nos sentiríamos raros sin nada que hacer más que concentrarnos unos en otros.

No es así: ha sido maravilloso. Nunca había tenido tiempo para sentarme y charlar con April sobre libros y política hasta el amanecer sin tener un ojo en los controles, sin la preocupación de saber que mañana no podíamos estar cansados. Nunca había podido tener el tiempo para apoyar la cabeza de Fire en mi hombro y observar un atardecer completo, hasta que el cielo se llenase de estrellas, mientras él me cuenta mitos y leyendas de su tierra. Nunca había podido quedarme toda una tarde escuchando a Colt en la guitarra, bromeando con él, sin un grado que mantener y que me impidiese darle de cojinazos. Este tiempo, nuestro, es nuestro tesoro. Buscamos cualquier excusa para estar juntos todo el día: si April sale a caminar por la playa Fire sale con ella y los dos, caminando frágiles y esbeltos con el agua mojándoles los pies y sus ropas claras flameando en la brisa, nos despiertan feroces instinto protectores a Colt y a mí: de un modo muy bizarro, Colt cocinando y cuidándolos, atendiéndolos y persiguiéndolos si estaban enfermos o tristes, y yo poniendo orden y disciplina, éramos a veces el padre y la madre de nuestra extraña casa en las estrellas.

Estando con ellos no hay equívocos, no hay roces. Nadie me mirará raro por quedarme dormido en la cama de April, apoyado en la espalda de Colt: ninguno de los otros dos fruncirá las cejas si abrazo a Fire contra mí por horas. Esto es lo que había soñado para la posguerra, todo lo que había soñado en estos soleados días, excepto, excepto...

No. Incluso mis sueños más felices no tienen este lustre, esta magia, de esas conversaciones en penumbras que tenemos tendidos, bajo la excusa de descansar la espalda ( como si hiciéramos algo más que descansar) en la cama grande de April, abrazados y dormitando, Fire apoyado en mi estómago, April acurrucada entre Colt y yo, hablando hasta que nuestras respiraciones unidas son más elocuentes.  
- Eres una pervertida.- dijo Fire anoche, mientras yo le ponía crema en la espalda despellejada, Colt peinaba a April como a una muñeca y ella se entretenía poniéndole un color rosado en las uñas de los pies a mi corredor. - Porque me guste como te queda el rosado-  
- No, por tenernos a los tres en tu cama a la vez... si esto escala a sexo, tendremos que sobrealimentarte-  
- Yo cocino bien!- dijo Colt riendo, enrrollándose el pelo de April en el brazo.- Yo empiezo por arriba, tú por abajo-  
- No que tú eras hetero?- pregunté yo, levantando las cejas al verlo tomar el tobillo de Fire y el de April juntos y empezar a tironearlos, haciéndolos reír.  
- Te podría hacer la misma pregunta... además, si alguien va a convertirme, tendrían que ser ustedes-  
Mis manos estaban en piel de Fire, cálida y cubierta de suave aloe vera bajo mis dedos. Los ojos de Colt bailoteaban de alegría, y April estaba sonrojada, pero no trató de soltarse cuando Colt tiró de los tobillos de los dos con facilidad y los dejó tendidos, April de espaldas y Fire de bruces en la cama. Fue un solo segundo, pero por un momento consideré seriamente la posibilidad. Parecía tierna, y lógica, y completamente plausible y normal mientras estábamos allí tendidos a la luz de la luna: nos conocemos en todo sentido, y no era irrazonable que compartiéramos también nuestros cuerpos junto con todo lo demás. Pero April apartó la vista, y Colt rió, y le hizo una mariposa en el estómago hasta que April se revolcó de risa, y ese segundo de peligrosa sensualidad pasó.  
Habernos ido luego hubiera sido un insulto. No seguir compartiendo su cama, también. Y no estoy seguro que me arriesgaría, que arriesgaría años y años y esta mágica semana, por unas horas de salvaje placer. Aunque una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me dice que podría valer la pena, aunque fuera por arder todos juntos, una vez...

COLT

Estamos chapoteando y arrojándonos agua los unos a los otros- después de que estos tres perversos me han tirado al agua semidormido, los muy... idea de Fire seguro- cuando vemos, con no poca sorpresa, un mini particular surgir del cielo y posarse detrás de la casa, en donde el terreno es un poco más firme que en la playa. Cuando aún no se han detenido las turbinas, el aguafiestas de Jessie salta afuera, vestido de civil, con su trademark casaca azul marino, y echa a andar hacia nosotros: tras de él, cuando al fin el ruido cesa, se abren la compuerta y bajan un grupo de gente, que lo sigue. Están todos vestidos formales, muy poco apropiado para este calor, pero me siento bastante amoscado cuando me doy cuenta que nos han pillado a los cuatro en bañadores mojados. No que eso pueda hacer que Sable se vea menos formal – siempre he creído que Sable se vería digno hasta vestido de Roger Rabbit- pero veo a April, autoconscientemente cubriéndose el pecho. No me sorprende, porque Jessie se acaba de quedar mirándola como si ella fuera un jodido pastel y él un maldito mocoso famélico.  
Sable sale del agua, caminando sin prisa: nosotros lo imitamos, y le alcanzo su pareo a April: nosotros nos quedamos allí, goteando, quietos, mientras la comitiva se despliega.

Me parece difícil que puedan haber elegido tan mal a la gente para venir a hablar con nosotros!

Para empezar, Jessie, que ahora tiene secretaria, el muy engreído: eso sólo me arruina el humor. Tras él, el mismo imbécil de comandante que me baleó ( la herida ya cerró y no escuece, pero no estoy como para ninguna prueba de resistencia) con su uniforme de terciopelo rojo estilo Star Trek, Madarian, nuestra ex jefa de pilotos de apoyo y la persona más impulsiva del mundo después de Fire, Leon Svenson, el ex jefe del FALLIDO ( puedo decirlo otra vez?) FALLIDO, KAPUT, RIP proyecto Rampart, y como broche de oro, el flamante rey de Jared, ex obseso psicótico número dos ( el número uno es indiscutiblemente Jessie) de April, su Majestad el Rey Randolph.  
A ese comandante no lo tolero yo, a Leon no lo tolera Fire, a Madarian no la tolera Sable, y a Randolph no lo tolera nadie. Y no empecemos con Jessie.  
- Jinete Sable.- dice tiesamente el militar.- Soy el Comandante General Cyrus Bleemingdale, y vengo a hablar con usted a nombre del comando de caballería-  
Pasa un silencio, demasiado para que incluso Sable se sienta insultante. Y entonces me doy cuenta que no ha oído una sola palabra de lo que le dijeron: está paralizado, su vista en otra parte. A pesar de que sólo veo un poco de su perfil, está pálido bajo su bronceado, casi gris. Y aunque por un momento me pregunto si está teniendo otro ataque de catatonia, me doy cuenta que simplemente está mirando fijo a la secretaria de Jessie, por sobre su hombro. Es bonita y de su tipo, pero no es para tanto!  
Ella no lo mira a él: tiene la vista pegada en la mano izquierda de April.  
- Se conocen?- dice Jessie, y de súbito, parece comprender algo y esboza una gran sonrisa.  
Sable se pone rígido de pies a cabeza, y entonces miro bien a la mujer frente a él, vestida con un uniforme castaño y oro de los seres de vapor, el cabello corto y oscuro.  
- Hola, Sable.- dice ella, delicadamente, sonriendo. Y entonces escucho a April hacer un ruido que no le he escuchado nunca: es lo más parecido a un siseo de gato furioso que he oído.  
- A esta maldita zorra la mato!- es lo que logro entender de su siseo, y un segundo después, las dos ruedan por la arena como una pelea de gatas... o más bien, un sueño húmedo de cualquiera de los presentes. April está intentando matarla, y aunque ella se defiende bien, no es rival.  
Dos chicas guapas peleando en bikini, bueno, una de dos... no es sexy?  
- April! Para!- exclama Jessie, aunque sonríe. Sólo Sable parece aún en shock. Yo soy el único que avanza, se mete entre ambas, y me cuesta lo mío arrancar a April del cuello de esa mujer. Creo que ya sé quién es, y se me parte el corazón por Sable, en el mismo momento en que Fireball parece comprender y da un paso vehemente: Jessie, que aparentemente también sabe, lo agarra del brazo.  
April está jadeando. Esto no fue un simple ataque de rabia: le titilan los ojos, se descontroló como con ese enfermero. Se tiró a matar: maldita sea, y habíamos andado tan bien, sin ningún rebalse en sus emociones... maldita hija de puta, primero jodes a Sable y ahora empeoras a April!  
Sable gira la cabeza y mira a Jessie como si pudiera asesinarlo en este mismo instante. Luego ignora a la mujer, que lo mira fijamente, y se vuelve a nosotros, antes de hablar, los ojos como hielo. - Séquense, vístanse, y hablaremos con esta gente. Y tú, April... gracias, pero no es necesario.- dice antes de entrar en la casa. Sólo una tensión en su nuca en su paso un poco más lento me deja saber qué tan shockeado está.  
Miro a Fire, que tiene lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, y pasando en silencio frente a la gente que Jessie trajo, sigo a Sable, con April apoyada en mi brazo, adentro.

Sable nos dividió: no quería que hablásemos en grupos. Mandó a Madarien a dar una vuelta con Fire, a Randolph a entenderse con April ( mataría por ser la mosca en la pared) y él se quedó con Jessie, Cyrus y la secretaria de marras de Jessie, que a no ser que yo esté muy equivocado es la misma zorra hija de perra que lo traicionó en la guerra. Una pena que no hayan dejado a April en bikini romperle el cuello.  
A mí me dejaron a Leon, con el que siempre me he llevado saludablemente mal: Sable, April y Fire, que son unos montoncitos de buena pasta puede que le hayan perdonado lo mal que nos trató durante el proyecto Rampart, pero aunque todos sus amigos han reventado y le falte un brazo sigue siendo un creído estirado hijo de puta que se atrevió a tratarnos de inefectivos, presumidos, informales y descuidados, y sólo por eso me entretengo viendo cómo se las arregla para sentarse en la baranda de la casa, los pies en la arena, con su brazo artificial.  
- Veo que se están divirtiendo-  
- Como locos. Jugando volley.- agrego cruelmente. Leon me mira con mansedumbre: ni siquiera se enojó cuando hace años le pregunté cómo te masturbas con un brazo artificial. A April le caía bien hasta que se atrevió a cambiar una línea de sus planos de Ramrod para armar Rampart ( el que duró diez minutos en combate, lo he mencionado, por muy plateado y cool que fuera), pero yo no soporto su cara de buen tipo, el copete de pelo oscuro estilo David Bowie y sus lindos ojos azul celeste. Incluso me molesta que haya venido con un traje snob de ante: dejémoslo que sude al sol... te pica el brazo, gordito?  
- Me imagino que sabes porqué estoy acá. Porqué estamos acá todos nosotros, no-  
- Porque hay chicas que no usan la píldora-  
- ... Colt. Estoy acá por encargo del Comando-  
- No me digas, pensé que habías venido a hacer surf-  
- ... El Comando lamenta mucho lo que sucedió-  
- Lo que...?- me enderezo. Ya sé porqué Sable me lo puso al frente: porque al ser un inválido, por muchas ganas que tenga no le partiré la cara, tanto que me conoce el Gran Jefe...- Lo que sucedió? Cómo cuernos se atreven...? Nos metieron en un calabozo, nos mandaron matar por decir la verdad-  
- Fue un lamentable error. Colt, el Comando ahora está dispuesto a creerles-  
- Creernos? Porque nos avala Jessie Azul?! O al fin se dieron una vuelta por Capricorn-  
- No. Porque han atacado Westmine-  
Por un momento no comprendo, y de inmediato, tengo que sentarme. Dios mío! Robin, mis niños... Dios mío, no!

FIREBALL

Madarian no ha cambiado nada: sigue siendo atlética y hermosa como un muchacho con su cortísimo pelo anaranjado y su figura fuerte y curvilínea, ligeramente musculosa, sólo lo suficiente para ser interesantemente andrógina. Se maquilla muy poco: el efecto contrario la haría parecer un drag queen, pero con la cara lavada la femineidad de su rostro es encantadora. Mientras caminamos por la playa, se cruza de brazos pensativa, y luego me mira, inclinando un poco la cabeza.  
- Te ves muy bien. Mucho mejor que cuando te vi el otro día-  
- Supongo que es el sol. Pero ni me preguntes cómo tengo la espalda-  
- No, aparte. A ustedes les hace bien estar juntos. – dice ella con sencillez.- Siempre he envidiado eso de ustedes. A veces me pregunto si debí tratar un poco más de aguantar a Sable y a April-  
Madarien fue uno de los pilotos originales de Ramrod, de hecho, la que tenía el puesto de April, pero renunció por no poder aguantar el encierro ni a mis dos queridos cabezotas. Fue por siete años nuestra jefe de pilotos de apoyo, y es una excelente, aunque un poco individualista y con muy poco sentido del peligro, pero con una suerte loca. Siempre ha sido una solitaria: durante la guerra un par de veces me hizo avances, pero yo estaba con April en esa época.  
- Los mandaron a pedirnos que nos suicidemos o a qué esta vez, Madarian?- Ella mueve la cabeza.- No es así, sabes. Atacaron Westmine, esos bichos que ustedes vieron en Westmine y en la estación Skull. Me mandaron a hacer un reconocimiento en Capricorn, y apenas salí viva: de mi escuadrón quedan tres de quince, y eso que ni siquiera nos acercamos demasiado.- agrega en voz baja. Sólo entonces noto los círculos bajos sus ojos: está rendida. Sin Roy, sin nosotros, con Leon en tareas diplomáticas y Dusty perdido, es quizá la última gran piloto que le queda al comando, y la están agotando.  
- Atacaron Westmine?- exclamo. Dios mío, Robin y los niños.  
- Fue sólo en una parte casi despoblada: fue más bien un raid, se llevaron a las mujeres y a los niños sheyennes, pero no atacaron la Academia, ya averigüé sobre la mujer de Colt y sus hijos, están bien.- dice Madarian aplacándome. Pobre Madarian, podríamos haber sido buenos amigos, y siempre se preocupó por nosotros, pero nunca tuvimos tiempo en la guerra para realmente simpatizar. Y el que se llevara mal con Sable invalidaba la idea de que pasara tiempo con nosotros, tiempo que yo siempre preferí pasar con los chicos. Sé que Madarian sigue soltera, sin hijos, viviendo en las barracas, y me pregunto que su soledad de nunca haber tenido un equipo como el nuestro será peor o mejor que la nuestra de estos cinco años extrañándonos.  
- Qué quiere el Comando de nosotros-  
- Lo de siempre, que les salven el trasero, qué más?- Madarian frunce el ceño, en un gesto muy masculino que tiene, encogiéndose de hombros. – Quieren que acepten un tratado de confidencialidad. La economía está recién recuperándose, y están en el medio de unos tratados de comercio con el resto de la Confederación: obviamente, si se enteran que estamos bajo invasión otra vez, todo se va al traste. Por eso lo han mantenido en secreto, y por eso no han hecho ningún despliegue de fuerzas, además que no estaban muy seguros de qué demonios eran esas cosas-  
- Nosotros nos enfrentamos a ellos dos veces: April les trajo hasta diagramas. Y nos metieron a la cárcel, Maddy, después de tratar de matarnos-  
- El tipo que trató de matarlos no fue ninguno de los viejos si eso te consuela: el Comando ordenó que se llevaran a cabo los mayores esfuerzos para que ustedes, en especial, no se metieran en los informes sobre el Far West, pero justo se reunieron en Yuma de repente y digamos que el jefe del servicio secreto, el ex segundo de April, entró en pánico y se entusiasmó un poco-  
- Se entusiasmó? Nos tiró un misil en un edificio de apartamentos, mató a treinta personas-  
- Ya te dije que el idiota corría con colores propios: ya lo degradaron. Pero cuando April renunció, pensaron que se iba con ustedes a investigar-  
- Maddy, April recibió un balazo y por eso nos reunimos. Nos habíamos juntado para que convaleciera, eso es todo-  
Madarien arrisca la nariz con sus viejos celos.- Pues a mí me pareció muy saludable... loca y psicótica, pero muy saludable-  
- Nunca he entendido tu acidez por April, sabes. A ella le caes bien-  
- Yo estaba loquita por tus huesos, corredor, y ella jugaba a ser tu novia, la muy santurrona, aunque no le importabas ni un alfiler.- me dice Madarien, volteándose a mí.- No siguieron juntos, no? Siempre supe que la perra le tenía ganas a Sable-  
- Maddy.- digo suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla.- El que le tenía ganas a Sable era yo-  
Madarian me mira un momento, y luego se cubre la cara.- Pues habérmelo dicho antes, jodido hijo de puta... Dios... es tan injusto-  
- Maddy, yo-  
- Cállate. Y yo poniéndome relleno en el sostén para volver a verte... te mataría...- Madarien busca dentro de su uniforme y arroja dos almohadillitas al mar.- Se acabó, me hago gay yo también-  
- Siempre te queda Leon-  
- Colt está casado-  
- Aja-  
-... mejor volvamos al tema, corredor.- Madarian suspira.- Sabes que estás demasiado guapo? Okay, fin del tema. Iba en que el ex segundo de April trató de matarlos, obviamente falló, ustedes desaparecieron de repente, y el Comando empezó a recibir unos reportes de Capricorn francamente espantosos. Mandaron dos flotillas en secreto a investigar, y perdieron a las dos: después fui yo, y ya te conté como salimos. Entonces ustedes partieron con Ramrod, y el gobierno se espantó-  
- Y porqué de nosotros-  
- Porque son ustedes, maldición! El team Ramrod, con toda la credibilidad del mundo y la fidelidad de la gente de la nueva Frontera: si ustedes decían que nos estaban invadiendo el dinosaurio Barney y los Teletubbies, la gente les cree y les financia una expedición! No comprendes? Si quisieran dar un golpe de estado, creo que lo lograrían... demonios, creo que yo los ayudaría-  
- Sable el dictador y su simpática policía secreta? No nos tientes... así como nos han tratado-  
- Fire, lo que quieren de ustedes es sencillo. Sobre todo ahora que se aliaron con Jessie Blue.- dice Madarian, y de pronto le chispean los ojos.- El pequeño bastardo también creció bien, no-  
- No empieces tú también-  
- Qué? Es lindo. Y sigue loquito por April-  
- Es la subestimación del año, pero sí-  
- ... puedo preguntar cómo fue que acabaron trabajando con ese genocida, traidor, psicótico bastardo-  
-... no. –  
- No importa. Se lo sacaré a Colt.-

APRIL

Randolph no ha cambiado nada en estos años: sigue siendo un pedante capaz de hacer parecer a Sable relajado y juvenil. Como único heredero del reino de Jared, lo criaron para ser la imagen de un rey medieval, a pesar de la época en que vivimos. Siempre he pensado que le gusté simplemente por haberle contestado a él y a su difunto padre el día que nos conocimos, siendo que lo habían criado para que él tosiera y la gente se desmayara del susto.  
En esa época, sólo Sable y yo estábamos al tanto de las misiones: Fire y Colt no estaban enterados exactamente a qué íbamos. Nos mandaron a Jared en el segundo año de la guerra, a tratar de que se nos unieran en la batalla: estaban bajo ataque, pero, cabezones como eran, intentaban luchar solos por todos los medios, lo que no eran muchos. No nos habíamos imaginado que al bajar, nos tomarían prisioneros con todo y Ramrod, Randolph a la cabeza del convoy: nos llamó pendejos plebeyos, mandaderos del Comando, y no sé cuántas cosas más, hasta que le ladré que era una embajadora del Comando, y que si no me llevaba con su padre de inmediato, íbamos a tener un incidente interplanetario. Me ladró de regreso que iba a hacerlo, pero sólo porque ya lo había decidido antes: y aunque quería meternos en furgones, nos resistimos y exiguimos acompañarlos con Ramrod en modo terrestre. Su lindo convoy parecía hormigas entre las patas de un elefante cuando los seguimos: fue infantil, lo admito, pero estábamos irritados.  
Recuerdo que cuando Sable dijo que teníamos que formar un tratado, y establecer relaciones diplomáticas con ellos, Fire se encogió de hombros, se echó en su saddle unit y gruñó que no entendía por qué. No suena divertido contado, pero su actitud era tan despreciativa que me hizo reír.  
Ahora, Randolph es un hombre: se ha dejado el pelo muy largo, castaño oscuro, ondulado, y tiene una sombra de barba que lo hace más semejante a su padre. El rey Jared podía ser cabezón, pero era razonable y tenía sentido común: me pregunto si Randolph ha adquirido algo con los años.  
- Porqué estás aquí con ellos?- es lo primero que me pregunta cuando nos sentamos frente a dos tazas de té en el patio trasero, en donde tengo una mesita de jardín. - Perdón?- parpadeo. Me aclaro la garganta.- Qué quiere decir, su alteza-  
- Ahora soy su majestad.- me gruñe, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Randolph.- dijo moviendo la cabeza.- No has cambiado nada-  
- Tampoco tú.- me dice, observando el vestido de verano color salmón al que me cambié por deferencia a él.- Aunque estás más flaca, y tienes el pelo más claro-  
Me echo atrás en la silla de jardín.- Me imagino que no cruzaste todo el espacio desde Yuma sólo para criticar mi aspecto, Randolph-  
- Estás con alguno de los Star Sheriffs-  
- Seguro que tampoco volaste hasta aquí para preguntarme eso-  
Randolph me mira, exasperado, y a punto de empezar una de sus reales rabietas. En honor a la verdad, ha madurado: se la devora, pero con dificultades.  
- Cómo están las cosas en Jared, Randolph?- le pregunto, finalmente rompiendo el silencio. Randolph mira el mar; sería devastadoramente guapo si no fuera por esos gestos de niño malcriado. (Después de haber pasado mi juventud con un héroe como Sable, un hombre como Colt y un ángel como Fire, tendrán que perdonarme que tenga altos estándares. Sin contar con que Jessie tiene más sex appeal en una uña que él en su metro noventa. Randolph siempre ha tenido el sex appeal de una zanahoria hervida, para mí)  
- Muy bien. Mi reinado comenzó bajo los mejores auspicios. La economía anda bien, y he recuperado muchos de los poderes que mi padre le dio tontamente a los nobles-  
Ah. Ya me imaginaba que íbamos a tener un Mussolini Mini me cuando se muriera el rey.  
- Sentí mucho lo de tu padre. No sé si me viste en el funeral, pero-  
- Te vi.- Randolph me mira fijamente.- Te fuiste sin despedirte cuando dejaste nuestro ejército-  
- No tenía que pedirte permiso a ti, Randolph. Hablé con tu padre a tiempo, y él me dio su venia-  
- Deberías haberte despedido de mí.- repite, secamente.  
- Randolph...- digo, exasperada.- A qué demonios viniste? No se supone que traían algo del Comando? De qué se trata, exactamente-  
Èl se encoge de hombros.- Quieren que formen una vanguardia con Ramrod y los seres de vapor para enfrentarse a esas... cosas en el Far West. Porque atacaron Westmine, y... pero no vine a eso: vine a verte, porque quiero que regreses a Jared-  
Me quedo boquiabierta. Westmine! Maldita sea, los hijos de Colt... Robin!  
- Qué pasó en Westmine? La academia fue atacada? Hay muertos? Randolph-  
- No lo sé ni me importa. Vine para que vuelvas a Jared, que es donde tienes que estar-  
Me enderezo, temblando. Dios mío, los hijos de Colt no! - No estoy acostumbrado a dar órdenes dos veces, April-  
Lo miro fijamente. No sé que ve en mis ojos, pero él también se levanta.  
- Randolph.- digo secamente.- vamos a dejar esto claro de una vez por todas. Respetaba a tu padre, deseo lo mejor para el reino de Jared, y el año que estuve allá reorganicé su tu ejército y modernicé sus naves y sus sistemas de combate lo mejor que pude, para tu padre, que era un gran hombre. Si dejé el cargo fue en parte porque había cumplido con los objetivos, y en parte porque no podía soportar más tu acoso. A estas alturas, ya deberías tener claro que entre tú y yo no hay nada, nunca habrá nada, y que tu reino, tu dinero y tu estatus serían obstáculos y no beneficios si sintiera algo por ti, lo que no siento. Ahora hay una guerra gestándose, y tengo un deber que cumplir, el cual exige que trabajemos juntos: haz el favor de tomarlo en serio y no seguir insultándome-  
- Es por Eward, no-  
Randolph es el único lo suficientemente infantil para conseguir que averiguaran nuestros verdaderos nombres, y usarlos como una estúpida medida de poder. Si nos importara.  
- No es por él, ni por nadie: es por tus encantos personales. Francamente, Randolph...- digo llevándome las manos a las sienes: no puedo dejar de pensar en Robin y los niños... le habrán dicho a Colt? Cómo se lo habrán soltado, estos bastardos.  
- Esta conversación no ha terminado.- dice Randolph con aspereza, y me sujeta la muñeca.  
Y como me pasó con la presencia de esa miserable zorra de Marlene junto a Jessie, veo todo rojo. Lo siguiente que sé es que tengo a Randolph contra la pared, mis manos en su cuello, su tráquea entre mis dedos, y quiero... deseo presionar, presionar hasta que se rompa, y entonces.  
- Suéltalo!- exclama alguien a mi lado, y me sacan a Randolph de las manos. Parpadeo, y entonces se me cierra la garganta y todo me da vueltas: me apoyo en la pared cubierta de hiedra, y cuando vuelvo en mí, veo a Randolph parapetado detrás de Jessie, mirándome como si fuera un monstruo.  
- Estás loca! Estás completamente loca, eres un peligro, eres un-  
Jessie le da un puñetazo a Randolph. No sé porqué, pero me parece justicia poética mientras el rey de Jared se sujeta la nariz y berrea como un niño.  
- Incidente diplomático, no-  
- Incidente diplomático, sí.- Jessie se encoge de hombros.- Qué te pasa hoy? Quieres repartirle a todo el mundo, o es algo contra la gente de pelo castaño?Ya que estamos, sigue con Colt-  
Me giro a Jessie, y vuelvo a perder el control: es una sensación mareante, ni sé porqué estoy tan violenta. Simplemente no puedo controlarme, pero él me sujeta las muñecas, da media vuelta y pega su pecho contra mi espalda, manteniéndome atada con mis propios brazos, levantándome ligeramente para que no tenga apoyo desde donde hacer presión. Estoy jadeando, y él habla en mi oído, su voz severa.  
- Voy a matar a ese médico: no sé que te dio, pero claramente no ha funcionado-  
- Suéltame!- jadeo.- Jesiie, maldito pervertido bastardo... cómo caíste tan bajo para traer a Marlene acá? Cómo pudiste ser tan desgraciado de-  
- Amor, no tenía ni la menor idea que era un viejo affaire del escocés. Me encantaría reclamar el crédito por esa pequeña perversidad, pero no puedo, no tenía idea de que esa chica significaba algo para ustedes. La elegí de secretaria porque habla varios idiomas y se ofreció: créeme que nunca me dijo nada sobre el viejo Sable.- sonrío.- Así que Sable "confraternizaba" con el enemigo, no? Mira, si los calladitos son los peores... y tú echándome a patadas cada vez que me veías, al menos yo soy humano-  
- Los dejaste solos?- le ladro. Jessie me mira enarcando las cejas.  
- Obviamente. Los menagues a trois nunca han sido lo mío...- agrega.- Ahora, te vas a comportar o tengo que atarte?- cuando doy un tirón y me retiene, sigue hablando con la voz llena de diversión.- NO te comportes. Por favor. Pórtate mal y oblígame a atarte. Por favor-  
Me suelto con mucha dignidad y lo miro, loca de rabia, pero aguantándome. Dios mío, porqué demonios sigo mareada? Ahora que me soltó, querría que me sostuviera, o me voy a caer.  
- Más te vale que no hayas tenido nada que ver con lo de Marlene, o juro que te arrepentirás, Jessie-  
- Qué me vas a hacer?- el bastardo sigue sonriendo.- Me vas a pegar a mí también, o me darás de nalgadas hasta que me porte mejor-  
- No.- digo secamente.-Me iré a volar en el Dead Sea en tu Badlander, con los ojos vendados, después de echarle azúcar en el tanque-  
- PSICÓPATA SUICIDA!!-

JESSIE

Dejo a April en su cuarto: aunque finja que no, se está cayendo. No sé qué le dio ese médico, pero está claro que no sirvió de nada: necesito otra opinión. Mm, mm. April se tiende en la cama, y veo el pijama negro de Fireball en un rincón y el sombrero de Colt en el otro: qué han estado haciendo pijamas parties!  
Luego escolto a Randolph a la nave, en donde lo dejo murmurando cosas sobre esquizofrénicos violentos, camisas de fuerza y demandas por daños y perjuicios. Cuando instalo al rey de Jared en el particular de transporte, le abrocho en cinturón de seguridad, y luego lo retuerzo hasta que al engreído niño rico se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.  
- Muy bien. Número uno. Si vuelves a molestar a April, que es mía, su Majestad, tendrá que adaptar su castillo para sillas de ruedas. Número Dos. Si le dices a alguien que April te atacó o que yo te golpeé, yo fabricaré pruebas para acusarte de traición. Y Número Tres: si le dices a alguien que te amenacé, te encontraré donde quiera que te metas, y no para amenazarte. Estamos-  
Lo dejo: no estoy muy seguro de que el cobarde no se haya mojado los pantalones. No puedo creer que ese niño rico haya pensado ni siquiera por un momento que April podía ser suya. Qué quería? Un poco de gloria reflejada de su heroína esposa? Seguramente su epitafio en los libros de historia de Jared va a ser Randolph equis equis palito palito, nació, comió una papa, se coronó, comió otra papa, murió.  
Y ahora April está furiosa conmigo porque cree que traje al affaire de Sable acá a propósito. Si yo ni sabía que ese iceberg tenía affaires, menos entre mi gente! En todo caso, es tan sabroso que casi vale la rabieta de April. No... pienso, pensativo. No, nada lo vale: creo que por culpa de esa estúpida espía, no sólo April tuvo una recaída, sino que encima acabo de perder todo el terreno que había ganado con ella. Sólo por eso, siento que deberían haberla dejado patearla.  
Me asomo a la sala, que es muy bonita, con piso de madera gastada y brillante, y sillones muy hogareños con cojines bordados a mano. Me da ternura conocer la casa en donde April creció: me la imagino de chiquita, toda ojazos y melenita, hurgueteando viejos transistores con su primer destornillador.  
Hay tanto que no sé de ella. Pero no importa, aún me queda vida para averiguarlo.  
En la sala está Sable, de pie. El coronel está afuera: no sé qué le ha dicho, pero Sable está muy tenso, aunque creo que no es por el coronel, sino por mi linda secretaria sentada en el sillón que lo mira como si se lo fuera a comer. Tiene un ojo negro y está despeinada por la pelea con April, pero sigue siendo muy linda. Y tiene unas piernas bastante aceptables, aunque no creía que le gustaran a Sable las minitas flacas e insignificantes: supongo que eso explica lo de Fire... y que no le guste April.  
Qué demonios, si sé que sí.  
Es perverso, de mal gusto y retorcido espiarlos: pero como soy de esa gente que está en contacto con su ser interior y todo eso, no tengo problemas en ocultarme tras el poste de la escalera y escuchar lo que estoy seguro va ser tan sabroso que si lo hicieran en una telenovela yo lo llamaría rebuscado ( qué? Me encantan las telenovelas! Y no hablemos de placeres culpables: mis placeres culpables tienen mucho más que ver con sexo y violencia que con rebuscadas historias con finales felices) - Me alegré cuando supe que habías salido vivo de la guerra.- dice ella muy bajo, sin mirarlo. Sable se endereza, y le echa una mirada que congelaría nitrógeno: creo que sólo yo me he ganado alguna vez una mirada tan fría. Es cierto que cuando este tipo está de mal genio podría hacer que un crucero estelar diera media vuelta y huyese.  
- Yo sólo seguía vivo porque pensé que Némesis te había matado.-le suelta. Ella levanta la vista y lo mira: y veo como la cara de Sable se endurece aún más. Hay orgullo herido, y también un corazón roto allí: esto es genial... porqué nadie me contó esto antes?  
- No te creo.- dice ella, levantándose. Se mueve bien: está pegada a su cuerpo antes de que el espadachín retroceda.- Estoy segura que esperabas que hubiera sobrevivido, que querías volver a verme-  
- Sí. Igual que deseo que Némesis aparezca vivo. No tienes vergüenza, Marlene-  
- Por qué? Era una espía. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, y tuve éxito, sabes. Yo luchaba por mi bando como tú luchabas por tu gente: y no te puse un arma en el pecho para obligarte a hacerme el amor. El que caminó derecho a mi trampa como un adolescente ingenuo y calenturiento fuiste tú, Jinete Sable. Así que de los dos, el avergonzado deberías ser tú-  
Sable está pálido de rabia: por un momento pareció que iba a golpearla. Me encantaría verlo perder el control.  
- Sí.- dice suavemente, de pronto, sus hombros cansados.- Sí, el avergonzado soy yo. Tanto, que me hubiera matado si me hubieran dejado-  
- No hiciste nada que los hombres no hagan siempre. Si no hubieras estado tan estresado, solitario y siempre culpándote de todo, nunca hubieras caído en mis brazos. Aunque me sorprendió tener tanto éxito... me condecoraron cuando volví, sabes. Me fue muy bien gracias a ti-  
- Te diría que me alegro, pero no acostumbro mentir-  
- Sable...- dice ella moviendo la cabeza.- Eward-  
- Si me llamas así otra vez, te disparo. Perdiste todo derecho a llamarme así con lo que hiciste, Marlene. Intelectualmente puedo entender lo que hiciste: pero no me pidas que perdone y olvide-  
- No pretendo que olvides. Estoy segura que no me has olvidado.- dice ella, y le echa los brazos al cuello. El tipo está rígido como una cuerda de violín: espero ansioso por el snap. Ella le susurra, pero lo alcanzo a oír.- Yo sé que no eres tan frío como aparentas. Lo opuesto, en realidad-  
- Qué quieres de mí, Marlene?- gruñe él.  
- Me prometiste muchas cosas para la posguerra, te acuerdas? Hicimos planes...había algo entre nosotros, recuerdas-  
- Todo era mentira. En ese momento ya sabía que eras una espía-  
- No todo era mentira, mi cruel amor.- dice ella, y lo veo dar un respingo cuando ella apoya una mano en su entrepierna. Dios, si tuviera palomitas de maíz...- Me prometiste cosas con tu cuerpo, que sé que eran verdad-  
- No me has humillado ya suficiente?- pregunta Sable: nunca lo había oído tan cerca de las lágrimas. Olviden las palomitas, quiero una cámara de video.- Porqué tenías que venir aquí-  
- Quería verte. Porque sé que aún tienes sentimientos por mí, y ahora no hay nada que nos separe... no, no finjas. Ningún hombre puede hacer el amor como tú me lo hiciste esa noche y no estar enamorado. Tuve tu alma, tu cuerpo, tu corazón... creíste que lo había olvidado? Lo has olvidado tú-  
- No quiero volver a verte jamás.- le suelta Sable, sacándosela de encima de un empujón. Ella cae en el sofá, y lo mira, con una sonrisa.  
- Mentira.- Es cierto: él está sonrojado ahora, y respira mal: me pregunto qué le hizo ella con la mano, pero lamentablemente me tapaba la vista.- Y no puedes evitar que te vea si lo deseo: soy una mujer libre, y ahora trabajo para Blue-  
Sable la mira, con una sonrisa amarga.- Y quieres que me ponga celoso-  
- Duermo con él.- miente la muy perra.- Y es más hombre que tú. Le conté todo sobre ti... le conté que lloraste después de la primera vez, le conté que no sabías nada, que...- Perra mentirosa, ni siquiera la he mirado, si esto llega a oídos de April!  
- Mientes.- dice Sable, y de pronto recupera la compostura, levantando la vista.- Oh, Marlene, eres la de siempre, una estúpida mentira. Jessie no te tocaría ni con un listón: puede ser muchas cosas, pero está enamorado, enamorado de verdad, y no arriesgaría lo que tanto le ha costado conseguir por algo como tú. No, porque ama a una mujer a la que no eres digna ni de atarle los zapatos... la mujer que usa mi anillo, sabes?- agrega, y sólo entonces veo un atisbo de crueldad, de auténtica ira en sus ojos.- Y ella sí tiene mi amor, un amor del que tú no tienes idea, pequeña prostituta de guerra-  
- No es cierto. Ella-  
- Sé todo sobre ti, Marlene-  
Casi doy un salto. April está de pie tras de mí: su cuello está tenso, pero camina con total soltura, sin siquiera mirarme: luego se apega a Sable, y le pasa los brazos por la cintura. Puedo sentir la sorpresa, que él disimula bien: pero los ojos de April son como el cielo de invierno, azul y frío.  
- Tú-  
- Marlene, fue estúpido de mi parte atacarte. Lastimaste a Sable, y no puedo perdonarte: pero esas heridas ya están olvidadas, así que vete en paz-  
- Él aún me...- Marlene se calla, y a mí me invade el instinto asesino cuando April entrelaza su mano en la de Sable, levanta el rostro, y él se inclina y la besa en el beso más tierno que he visto en mi vida. Es de esos para escuchar violines: es casi el póster de The Princess Bride. Me quiero matar. Sable hizo su movida en estas dos semanas en que yo luchaba por ellos en el Comando? Pero cómo ha podido ser tan hijo de perra?  
No sé si quiero llorar, quiero matar a alguien o quiero matarme yo: por un momento no me doy cuenta de nada, hasta que Marlene pasa a mi lado y sale corriendo de la casa, aún antes de que Sable se enderece, los ojos húmedos, y April baje el rostro y se pase una mano por la cara. Estoy a punto de gritar, y entonces los escucho susurrando:  
- Gracias...- dice él, casi sin voz. Ella asiente, y un momento después April está sentada en el sofá, y Sable, en silencio, está de rodillas en la alfombra, el rostro en su regazo, las manos apretadas, muy quieto.  
Cuando ella le acaricia el pelo, veo que se le cae una lágrima por la mejilla. Y salgo, aliviado, triste, confuso y dolorido a la vez. No, no están juntos. Pero, Dios mío, porqué ella tiene que quererlo tanto!  
El coronel está afuera. Cyrus Bleemingdale me mira, y asiente, muy serio, pero aparentemente satisfecho.  
- Qué acordaron?- pregunto, usando mis prerrogativas de embajador.  
- El Jinete Sable aceptó la mayor parte de las condiciones. Es un hombre asombroso.- dice, como si todo su antiguo disgusto se hubiera convertido en admiración. Yo bufo. Sí, viejo, tu héroe está allá adentro llorando en la falda de mi chica, pero qué son unas moqueadas entre amigos. No significa nada, no? No!  
Maldita sea. Cuando lleguemos a Yuma, le rompo el cuello a esa perra de Marlene. April me perdonará que la haya traído, pero no que los espiase. Definitivamente, alguien allá arriba me odia.

SABLE

- No me dejan quedarme-  
- No.-

- Pero sólo una noche-  
(coro de Fire y Colt)- No-  
- Pero no es justo! Ustedes acá al sol y yo trabajando-  
- Tata, Jessie. No te gusta ser embajador? –  
- Una pena que te pierdas el bikini blanco chiquito de April... está tan viejo que está trasparente... ya le escondimos el nuevo-  
-... Desgraciados-  
La nave de Jessie se aleja. Lo escuché hablar con Colt mientras me lavaba la cara en el baño: tengo los ojos hinchados, pero al menos ya puedo controlarme. No sé que haría sin April, la verdad: cuando ví a Marlene, todo se desenfocó, todo se volvió una locura: pero cuando al fin ella me tomó por la cintura y me dejó besarla delante de Marlene, volví a mis sentidos.

Es muy curioso que sea la primera vez que la beso, de verdad. He rozado mis labios con los suyos más de una vez: un roce era incluso parte de nuestra coreografía de Satellite, cuando tuvimos que ir a ese estúpido concurso en Fantasy. Pero es primera vez que la beso, en serio, permitiéndome perderme en la sensación, disfrutando egoístamente de su aliento. Me parece maravilloso que me haya vuelto a ofrecer sus labios. Hace muchos años, cuando apenas llevábamos dos años juntos y Fire y Colt estaban recién ingresando, recibí una llamada de mis padres, que sonaban asustados. Estábamos cuidando un carguero, nada serio: y solicité de inmediato dos días para ir a verlos, los que me fueron concedidos. April me siguió: me dijo que estaba preocupada, pero siempre sospeché que había sido idea de los chicos también. Mis padres estaban muy extraños: fueron casi rudos con April, y bastante fríos conmigo: pero estaba tan desconcertado que no llegué a la conclusión obvia hasta que mi perro Scotty atacó a mi padre y a mí me atacaron en mi habitación. Logré derrotar a una especie de robot armadura, pero luego pensé en April, y corrí a su habitación: tuve que echar la puerta abajo, la habían drogado con la cena. Llegué justo a tiempo para acabar con un robot armadura que iba a dejarle caer un hacha encima, y la saqué en brazos de la cama, que se había incendiado.  
April tenía las pupilas diminutas: me sonrió adormilada, me llamó " su héroe" y se acercó para besarme.  
No tengo excusa de ninguna clase: pero cuando vi a mi fría, severa segunda a bordo intentando besarme con las mejillas rosadas me pregunté quién era y qué había hecho con mi April: y de inmediato me dí cuenta que lo que habíamos visto no eran mis padres, sino algún tipo de suplantación. La dejé caer y salí corriendo. No se imaginan la cantidad de veces que al recordarlo me he llevado las manos a la cabeza y me he llamado idiota. Mis padres no se iban a morir por diez minutos de making out, era mi oportunidad, y la perdí. Tonto, tonto, tonto. Tuve que matar a un ser de vapor capaz de tomar la forma de mi padre: fue bastante traumático. Yo adoraba a los míos: April aferró al ser que hacía de mi madre, y me echó afuera antes de hacerla hablar, con tortura, supongo. Yo aguardé, aunque gritaba con la voz de mi madre.  
Al día siguiente, me puse kilt y traje folklórico, llamé a todos mis parientes, y nos tomamos el castillo McDougal, que los renegados había entregado a los seres de vapor. Los echamos a punta de flechas, espadas y lanzas – Scotia es bastante tradicional- y rescatamos a mis padres. Mis primos se quedaron, y me molestaron hasta cansarse por la presencia de April, sobre todo cuando dije que ella trabajaba conmigo, debajo mío en el escalafón. Debajo mío. Incluso mientras lo decía, sabía que era un error.  
Mamá le regaló un traje completo con kilt a April, y la hicieron miembro honoraria de mi clan: mamá me conocía muy bien, y bromeó diciendo que sólo adelantaba las cosas. Mi padre la aprobó, hasta coqueteó con ella, y luego me pellizcó y me dijo que un montañés que esperase que el metal estuviera frío para martillarlo no era un escocés. Dios, adoraba a mis padres, me conocían tan bien.  
Ese barbacoa con mi familia completa es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos. En esa época la guerra aún parecía cosa de risa: años después, mis padres ya no miraban con tanto afecto a April, a la que culpaban de que yo jamás pidiera la baja y me volviera a casa. Estaban equivocados, lo hacía porque era mi deber: pero sí, jamás la hubiera abandonado, a ella y a los chicos.  
Dios, se sintió tan bien besarla frente a Marlene. Sí, ella me hirió, y caí como un idiota, pero qué significan sus mentiras ahora, contra la resplandeciente realidad del amor de Fire, de April o Colt? Nada. Con ellos, estoy perfectamente a salvo.  
- SÍ SERÁS PUTO, SABLE!!- Ah?  
Al bajar la escalera, estoy de pronto enfrentándome a tres caras furibundas. Colt, April y Fire están rojos de rabia, y Colt me aferra por el cuello y me estampan contra la pared rodeándome como fieras.  
- De qué están-  
- Nos vendiste y te vendiste como una ramera! Cómo es eso de que nos vamos pasado mañana a Yuma a servir al Comando de nuevo? Nos trataron de matar-  
- El punto de todo esto es que nos dieran apoyo para luchar contra los Fantasmas, se acuerdan?- explico razonablemente.  
- Eso fue antes de que nos tiraran a la cárcel!- ladra Colt, aunque le brillan los ojos.- Traidor, más que traidor, miserable rata sin orgullo-  
Y entonces no puedo evitarlo y sonrío de oreja a oreja.- Sí-  
- Si eres peor que una bailarina de cabaret. Ves un uniforme y te entregas!- ladra Fire.- Después de cómo nos trataron, después de lo que nos hicieron, vas y-  
- Sable, no lo puedo creer, ellos trataron de matarnos, y encima dejaron a la gente de Capricorn que-  
- Te ofrecen todos los recursos de los astilleros del comando para remodelar Ramrod-  
- Okay, cuándo partimos-  
- Otra más que se entrega como... ustedes dos son imposibles!- Colt le da de puñetazos al aire.- Son unos putos del Comando, eso es lo que son!- ladra, antes de empujarnos a la alfombra y fingir que nos patea, haciéndome berrear cuando su pie desnudo me hace cosquillas en el estómago. De pronto me da risa: me río simplemente porque estoy feliz, y aferro la pierna de Colt y lo derribo a mi lado para abrazarnos y rodar por los cojines, riéndome de tanta felicidad como hace años no me reía: incluso cuando acabó la guerra las pérdidas fueron tantas y el agotamiento tanto, que sólo nos abrazamos y cada uno se fue a su cama. Ahora, río porque soy feliz, río incluso mientras Colt y Fire y April fingen patearme, y luego me golpean bromeando, y al final rodamos todos juntos en la alfombra, riendo y abrazándonos.  
Dios mío, soy tan feliz de que haya guerra... esto tiene que ser un crimen, en alguna parte, pero estoy tan feliz...

Robin y los niños están a salvo: Colt habla con ellos por conexión satelital, y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas cuando Kenny le dice que lo extraña mucho, y que le han guardado caramelos: pero Robin está muy pálida, y apenas le habla a Colt. Lo importante es que están a salvo, y llegarán el fin de semana a Yuma.  
Nosotros nos trasladamos al día siguiente. Nos apena un poco dejar Calandra: fuimos muy felices aquí, pero nos da gusto echar a volar de nuevo en Ramrod. April lleva un cuaderno de notas a todas partes, y creo que ya ha remodelado Ramrod entero en su cabeza, junto con nuestros exotrajes. Ella, en particular, creo que quiere librarse del rosado.  
Cuando nos acercamos a Yuma, tenemos un sobresalto al encontrar naves esperándonos, al menos una flotilla. Estamos a punto de soltar el zafarrancho de combate- nos hemos vuelto desconfiados- cuando recibimos una comunicación:  
- Jinete Sable, aquí, Ramrod Court.- es la voz de Madarian, Dios la bendiga.- Bienvenidos. Somos su nueva fuerza de apoyo: estamos aquí para escoltarlos al Cavalry Command-  
- Gracias, Ramrod Court. – digo sonriendo, escuchando a Colt bromeando allá atrás ("Y nosotros qué somos, la guarnición del plato?" " Ya sabes que sólo puede haber un Jinete Sable, nosotros somos Abbot y Costello" " Y yo?" " Tu eres la mascotita linda" " Ya les voy a dar mascotita linda a los dos, par de)  
Son quince naves último modelo, negro reluciente, con una franja en los alerones con el amarillo, rojo y azul de Ramrod y de la Nueva Frontera. Nos escoltan en formación de V, hasta entrar al espacio atmosférico de Yuma: escucho a April estudiándolas y ya planeándoles modificaciones en su computadora.  
- Aquí Ramrod Equalizer Unit, solicitando permiso para aterrizar.- llamo por los intercomunicadores.  
- Bienvenidos, Ramrod.- es la voz de Leon: el tipo es relativamente amable si lo conoces bien.- Por favor, procedan a la pista de aterrizaje principal, los esperan-  
- Nos-  
Fire conecta las pantallas a modo zoom y tengo que tragar saliva. Hay una parada militar esperándonos, y una multitud. Veo banderas, confeti, y a todo el comando con trajes de gala, alfombras rojas, y una banda de música. Miro a los chicos con un poco de sorpresa, y veo a Colt con un ataque de risa tonta y a Fire boquiabierto.  
- Se dan cuenta? Si el Comando tiene desordenes de personalidad... supongo que esta vez no nos tiran a cana...- Fire empieza a reírse. Por Dios, está todo el mundo, y nosotros con las narices despellejadas y con nuestras armaduras viejas!  
- Me voy a peinar!- April deja su puesto y corre a su habitación, donde estoy seguro fue por rímel. Colt está muy serio buscando su otra bota, y Fire se arregla el pelo igual que un gato con los dedos húmedos. Maldita sea, tengo que sacarme la crema para quemaduras de la nariz, y conseguir que April me la maquille!

COLT

Sable alegaba y despotricaba cuando nos ponían fanfarrias en la guerra, nos recibían con versiones orquestales de The Goldstar o nos hacían ceremonias o nos condecoraban: alegaba que no éramos más que soldados comunes y corrientes, y que cada vez que aterrizábamos en Alamo o Europe nos esperase una banda de música tocando, niños colegiales corriendo a entregarnos flores, una parada militar completa cuadrándose y gente agitando banderas lo ponía a sisear: pero aunque nunca lo contradijimos, a nosotros nos gustaba. A Fire le encanta el aplauso, le encanta que la gente coree su nombre y que niñitas se dejen alzar y besar y se le cuelguen del cuello: a mí me encantaba que me llamaran héroe y me mostrasen respeto aunque hablara con faltas de ortografía: y April, que puede ser una fiera en combate y la persona más juguetona del mundo en la privacidad, se ponía colorada, tartamudeaba y adoraba las flores y el cariño de la gente. Seguro que a Sable igual le gustaba: sólo protestaba porque me imagino que piensa que decir que le gustaba la adulación no era correcto. Pero nosotros gozábamos ese incienso felices de la vida: en los últimos años de la guerra, y a pesar de la escasez, no recuerdo haber pagado ni una vez por mi comida o mi bebida en un bar, ni haber esperado jamás en fila. A nosotros nos encantaba, pero Sable se volvía un iceberg bien educado, y punto. Y el pobrecillo tenía que aguantar no sólo a Scrape y a Lilah, sino hasta a bandas desconocidas de Calandra haciendo canciones con coros con su nombre y a miles de chicas con pancartas con su cara... mi pobre, tímido Gran Jefe... él alegaba que el trabajo lo hacíamos por deber, no por gloria, y le hubiera partido la cara al que lo contradijese: se llegaba a acalorar repitiendo que el trabajo se hacía lo mejor posible y con humildad, y que tanta atención era una estupidez.  
De hecho, cuando Scrape sacó The Goldstar, pensé que se le reventaría un aneurisma a mi pobre Jefe. Y no le divirtió nada cuando Frontopolitan hizo una lista de los 10 más elegibles Bachelors de la Frontera, y ganó por un cincuenta y dos por ciento de los votos. Sobre todo cuando el comando lo obligó a aceptar el premio en una ceremonia ( Yo, dieciséis por ciento: Fire, quince por ciento: Randolph, seis por ciento, Michael Valentine, cuatro por ciento, Roy Phillips Riley, tres por ciento, Joyce Jameson, Maximilian Greed y Steve Laurie, pilotos de Madarien, uno por ciento cada uno, y aunque no lo crean, alguna tarada votó por Jessie, con un uno por ciento. Sí, le pusimos un foco en la cara a April, pero no fue ella.) Yo me quedé con el galvano: Sable hubiera tirado la maldita cosa al espacio profundo si lo hubiera dejado.

Dilegua o notte!  
Tramontate, stelle!  
Tramontate, stelle!  
All' alba vincerò!  
Vincerò! Vincerò!

Ahora, hasta él está sonriendo cuando aterrizamos y bajamos en la banda automática a tierra. Como antes, en el mismo momento en que nos da la luz, saludamos: estoy a punto de llorar cuando la banda rompe a tocar, y la gente chilla y patalea al vernos. Como siempre, Fire y yo adelante, April detrás, y cerrando el grupo Sable, que baja el brazo cuando al fin pisamos suelo firme, y por primera vez en mi vida, lo veo saludar a la gente.  
Es una señal. Nosotros saltamos y silbamos: la gente nos responde con gritos y canciones: y tengo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza porque voy a llorar mientras la música me ensordece, y April a mi lado agita los brazos tímidamente, y Fire rompe formación para ir a estrechar manos, y veo a Sable con lágrimas en los ojos bajo el confeti.  
Me doy vuelta como si alguien me hubiera llamado. No puede ser: dijeron que llegarían el fin de semana, pero entonces veo a WhiteHawk entre la gente, y entre todos los gritos y el ruido oigo una vocecita que reconocería en cualquier parte.  
- Papi-  
No me importa que me vean. Estoy llorando cuando corro, y me arrodillo en la alfombra roja cuando Ewie, con un vestidito azul me salta a los brazos, y luego mis niños, todos a salvo, me rodean y nos abrazamos, como si nunca más los fuera a soltar. Kenny está pegado a mi pierna: Tommy a la otra, Ewie en mis brazos, Pril en mi cintura, y Emil está tratando de verse serio, aunque apenas se puede secar las lágrimas. No puedo controlarme, y apenas oigo los vítores: April se arrodilla a mi lado y me ayuda a levantarme, tomando a Emil y a Tommy de las manos, y Sable alza a Ewie, que es su ahijada. La gente no se calla: es ensorcedor. Después de todo, no nos han olvidado.  
Jessie avanza más rápido que nadie, su capa roja revoleando, y nos mira sonriendo: apuesto que esta pequeña sorpresita es obra de este calculador bastardo. Le estrecha la mano a Sable, y luego camina a nuestro lado hasta donde nos espera el resto del comando, con sus uniformes negros y rojos de gala, con la cinta tricolor de la Nueva Frontera, amarillo, rojo y azul. - Bienvenido, Jinete Sable. Bienvenidos, Star Sheriffs.- dice Cyrus, que está al frente. Tras él, veo a dos de los viejos colegas de Eagle, que se secan los ojos.- Sólo puedo pedirles que dejemos todos los malentendidos atrás y nos ocupemos del bienestar de la Nueva Frontera, de la cual ustedes son su mejor baluarte-  
- Gracias, Comandante.- dice Sable, bajando a Ewie al suelo, donde se queda muy tiesa, tomando la mano de su padrino como una pequeña soldado.- Puede contar con nosotros.- acaba simplemente. Cyrus avanza, y para mi shock abraza a Sable: la gente vitorea, y el confeti se eleva como pétalos al sol, bañando a Ramrod. Miro a Fire, y veo que sonríe brillantemente: yo no puedo parar de llorar.  
Al fin. De regreso al sol, y a nuestras vidas. Al fin.  
No me sorprende que la gente nos fuera a ver, lo han declarado día de asueto en todo Yuma!

FIREBALL

Nos hacen pasar a la gran sala del Comando, donde nos hicieron esperar afuera por horas en otras ocasiones. Ahora tenemos asientos, y una vez que nos instalamos, Cyrus Bleemingdale toma la palabra. Para mi sorpresa, está todo el mundo: está Madarian con su casco en el brazo, muy seria en una esquina, con Dennis Miller, Leon Svenson, Randolph, y hasta Jessie, por supuesto, que se sienta junto a April.  
- El Comando de Caballería desea hablar de su reintegro a las fuerzas regulares, Jinete Sable. Deseamos reparar cualquier error de juicio que pudiera haberse cometido, y en la instancia de que ocurra una guerra, la Nueva Frontera no puede darse el lujo de prescindir de ustedes.- agrega mirando a Jessie, el que se encoge de hombros pero mira a Sable de reojo. Obviamente que al Comando no les gusta la idea de que Jessie nos mande: la sola idea me hace a mí querer vomitar sangre, aunque reconozco que mostró ser muy listo al salvarnos. Si no es a su cerebro al que le pongo reparos: es a su negro corazoncito.  
- Considérelo hecho.- dice Sable brevemente. Veo pasar algo de rabia y desprecio por la cara de Jessie, que se compone de inmediato en su habitual expresión resentida. La verdad es que Sable se ha librado de él como de una papa caliente.  
- Me alegro.- dice Cyrus sonriendo. A su lado, uno de los comandantes que eran amigos de Eagle habla:  
- Cuándo pueden tener Ramrod listo y funcional-  
- Ramrod está listo y funcional, pero necesitamos un par de semanas para dejarlo en óptimas condiciones, si tenemos todo su apoyo técnico, como dijeron.- dice Sable, antes de que April le tire algo.  
-Si quieren, lo revisarán nuestros mejores técnicos e ingenieros...-Cyrus mete la pata: April lo mira peyorativamente, mientras los otros comandantes, que saben quién diseñó Ramrod, arrugan la cara.  
- Usaré todo el apoyo que puedan darme, pero la ingeniera de vuelo jefa del proyecto soy yo.- dice April con tal arrogancia que la miro un poco sorprendido: nunca le he escuchado esa voz, excepto cuando se trata de Ramrod. Jessie, por su lado, estoy seguro que ya está masturbándose mentalmente con ese tono dominatrix.  
- Cuáles son los planes de ataque contra los Fantasmas? Necesitamos que nos informen de la situación actual.- pregunta Sable con firmeza.  
- Supimos que atacaron Westmine.- acota Colt. No me sorprende que esté preocupado: en la zona en que atacaron estaba su rancho, aunque gracias a Dios Robin nos había hecho caso y estaba en la Academia, a salvo.  
- Y queremos saber también el estado de Capricorn-  
- Recibimos informaciones del Fuerte Great Ramrod-  
- El qué?- suelta Jessie, antes de poner los ojos en blanco.  
-... el fuerte que los colonos de Capricorn construyeron por su consejo e intervención, Jinete Sable. Los Fantasmas dejaron un fuerte contingente para hostigarlos y asediarlos, pero hasta ahora se han defendido bien: el grueso de sus fuerzas, que asumimos ronda las mil naves tipo C, rodean Westmine. Y si bien ejecutaron un raid contra los cargueros y la parte más residencial del planeta, no han desembarcado en Westmine, aunque la Academia está en alerta roja-  
- Gracias a Dios.- dice Colt aliviado.  
- Con qué fuerzas disponemos nosotros?- pregunta Sable. Cyrus se inquieta: todos lo notamos. Qué está pasando acá?  
- El Ramrod Equalizer Unit contará con el apoyo del Ramrod Court, un equipo de quince experimentados pilotos comandados por la capitana Madarien Tyler.- dice Cyrus muy seriamente.- Pero actualmente, el Comando no tiene más que una flota de guerra y no puede arriesgarla hasta que no tengamos mayor claridad sobre qué son estos seres y qué quieren-  
La atmósfera amistosa se va al cuerno. Puedo ver la línea en la mandíbula de Sable que indica que está furioso: April tiene la cara perfectamente inexpresiva, y Colt nos mira, porque sabe que algo muy malo está pasando y no entiende qué. - Si los seres de vapor de Alamo Moon deciden ayudar-  
- La luna de Alamo, en nombre de los seres de vapor, no tiene armas ni naves: ustedes se aseguraron que no nos quedara ni un cepillo de dientes eléctrico tras la guerra-  
Lo que se puede resumir que nos quieren usar de nuevo como carne de cañón para saber qué son estos seres y qué quieren: y una vez que nos haya surtido lo suficiente y si estamos vivos para contarlo, les expliquemos cómo vencerlos, y saquen al fin su flamante flotilla de los hangares, y se lleven la gloria.  
Hijos de puta, se pueden meter su bienvenida por el.  
- De acuerdo.- dice Sable inesperadamente.- Pero para poder realizar la tarea que nos solicitan, tenemos ciertas condiciones-  
- Ah?- Cyrus parece un imbécil con la boca abierta: seguro no se esperaba que aceptáramos Qué estás haciendo, Sable?  
- Uno: queremos independencia jerárquica y prerrogativas de alerta roja. Es decir, que mi comandancia, la capitanía de April y la tenientía de Fireball y Colt serán renovadas de inmediato con independencia de cualquier superior, así como saber que nuestras decisiones serán siempre avaladas por el comando. Dos: Queremos a Leon Svenson como coordinador y Dennis Miller como consultor y contacto, de forma estrictamente confidencial, única y privada. Tres: queremos acceso libre a todos los recursos del Comando en la Nueva Frontera. Cuatro: queremos saber que el Comando responderá cuando contemos con un plan o una decisión bélica impostergable.Y cinco, y más importante: queremos todo esto, por escrito, firmado por el comando, ahora-  
Los ha tomado de sorpresa: Sable no es idiota, aunque me pregunto si no nos está mandando a que nos asesinen. Cyrus asiente, mareado ante sus exigencias, y nosotros nos levantamos de inmediato cuando Sable lo hace.  
- Solicito una reunión con sus expertos esta noche para discutir la fisiología, defensas, armas y estrategia de los Fantasmas: a las seis, en algún auditorio. Deseo verlos allí a todos ustedes, al equipo de Madarian, a los cadetes de la Academia y los médicos del Hospital de Caballería: tú coordinas eso, Leon. Jessie, que vaya una delegación de tu gente que sepa de sus mitos y leyendas. Ahora, indíquenle a April dónde puede ponerse a trabajar con Ramrod y el equipo de naves de Madarien: Colt, estás disculpado hasta mañana. Fireball, reúnete con el encargado de relaciones públicas y preparen una declaración. Meeting adjourned.- acaba, saludando brevemente. Y luego, veo un destello de sonrisa brillar en sus ojos.- Y queremos las antiguas oficinas del Comandante Eagle para nuestro uso. –  
Todos se levantan, como magnetizados por su voz. Cyrus asiente, y nosotros salimos siguiéndolo: pero entonces veo que April se detiene junto a Jessie, que está inclinado sobre la mesa, su actitud el póster de la rabieta.  
- Jessie-  
- Qué-  
- Me ayudas con Ramrod-  
Si los niños de Fátima tenían una cara más sorprendida y feliz que esa, me hago católico. Jessie se levanta de un salto, olvidándose de sus dignidades de embajador, y nos sigue, me imagino que reprimiéndose para no ir a saltitos. Lo miro de soslayo, y por un momento creo que veo al Jessie muchacho, antes de que April y la guerra lo hubieran marcado: su aire de peligrosa y sensual maldad se ha ido, y sonríe, como un niño con regalo.  
Le toco el brazo, y él me mira, un poco sobresaltado: luego asiente. Por primera vez de veras creo que está de nuestro lado.  
- Me voy a los hangares.- dice April alegremente.- Vengan mañana por la mañana, para tomarle medidas a sus armaduras nuevas-  
- Medidas-  
- En la posguerra todos engordamos-  
- Tú no, al menos no en el pecho-  
- Vete a freir espárragos, corredor peso pluma-  
Le mostraría la lengua si no fuera una flagrante falta de etiqueta. Pero cuando se va, Jessie caminando a pasos largos tras ella y Sable los mira irse frunciendo el ceño, tomo el brazo de Sable y me meto con él y Colt a lo que solía ser el estudio del Comandante Eagle, que está igual: casi espero ver al maligno viejo sentado allí.  
- Qué hiciste? Nos van a mandar a que nos asesinen! Y si quieren data, tenemos data más que suficiente para que la impriman, la enrrollen y se la metan por...- sorprendentemente, Colt no me secunda. Se ha apoyado en el ventanal en silencio, mientras Sable se deja caer sobre el escritorio, el ceño aún fruncido.  
- Fire, el Comando no tiene más naves. Ya perdieron bastantes con la debacle en la estación Skull: lo que quieren es que mantengamos a raya a los Fantasmas mientras ellos se rearman, y eso haremos. – respira hondo.- Ahora, puedo contar contigo-  
Lo miro un poco desarmado.- Sabes que sí. Pero no me gusta que piensen que estamos hechos de hierro...- suspiro.- Ya te dí mi opinión, ahora sigo tus órdenes. Ya volvimos a ser militares, no?- agrego con leve amargura. Sable me mira algo irritado y se vuelve a Colt.  
- Tu también tienes una " opinión" que darme, no? En la mitad de la cara-  
Colt parece despertar de un sueño y se voltea a nosotros. Nos mira alternativamente, expectantes, y luego baja la mirada.  
- Robin quiere el divorcio. Me lo dijo en la recepción, después de la ceremonia.-

APRIL

Con Ramrod en reparaciones, los chicos seleccionaron una casa en las barracas del Comando, la misma que usaba mi padre, con acceso a sus cuarteles. Les prometí llegar a las nueve, pero son las doce y media y recién estoy saliendo del Comando, con las manos manchadas de aceite diesel, y con unas ganas locas de dar media vuelta y regresar a los hangares, en donde mi pobrecito Ramrod está destripado y puesto patas arriba, pero de donde saldrá hasta con pintura nueva. Jessie fue más útil de lo que esperaba: aunque está trabajando de paso en un renovado Badlander para sí mismo, se pasó horas conmigo sobre el tablero de dibujo, y estamos estudiando cómo ponerle su transpositor de vapor a Ramrod, así como una nueva mezcla para aligerarlo y romper su barrera de velocidad. Sabe tanto como yo, pero tiene una cualidad rara entre los ingenieros: piensa de formas alternativas, diferentes a todas las demás. Supongo que es eso lo que más me atrae de él: su mente diferente, independiente, desafiante. La nueva mezcla es idea suya: yo me hubiera limitado a adelgazarla.  
Aaah, no puedo soportarlo. Doy media vuelta y regreso a los hangares, derecho a los laboratorios: tengo que revisar si la mezcla es aplicable o no con pruebas de fusiometría. Dejo caer mi abrigo en un rincón ( me quité la armadura y me puse un mono de trabajo, de nailon negro elasticado) y me abalanzo sobre los tableros para encenderlos, antes de quedarme quieta y sorprendida: están encendidos. Se me quedaron prendidos o?  
Y entonces siento una respiración en la habitación. No estoy sola!  
Desenfundo, me giro y apunto, en un solo movimiento.  
- Bang.- me dice Jessie, encendiendo una luz de arquitecto en el tablero electrónico a su lado, hamacándose en su silla.  
Bajo el arma y lo miro con fastidio. Tiene un bluetooth en la oreja, y está desnudo de la cintura arriba, cómodamente repantingado en un sillón de control, la cabeza echada atrás y el pelo en los ojos, la viva imagen del relajo mientras el tablero parpadea suavemente.  
Las lucecitas de colores se reflejan en su pecho levemente traspirado... qué ha estado haciendo?  
- Qué haces aquí a esta hora-  
- Me imaginé que querrías ver las pruebas de fusiometría mañana. Me quedé revisándolas.- me dice apaciblemente, la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo.  
- Las terminaste?- pregunto, revisando la data que se amontona en las pantallas. Voilá. Sí, las hizo, exactamente en el orden en que yo las hubiera hecho, y están terminando de procesarse.  
- Les quedan veinte minutos. Las esperas-  
- Sí.- dijo satisfecha al ver que la data primaria es muy favorable.- Porqué el bluetooth-  
Jessie sonríe y corta la interface. No debí haber preguntado, porque Jesus to a Child inunda el laboratorio de control. Él se hamaca suavemente al ritmo en el sillón, y yo tengo que apartar la vista, porque es primera vez que creo que no podré concentrarme en una data tan valiosa.

I'm blessed I know Heaven sent and Heaven stole You smiled at me Like Jesus to a child

Porqué canta tan bien? No, maldita sea, eso no es cantar, es ronronear...

And what have I learned From all this pain I thought I'd never feel the same About anyone or anything again

- Cállate y déjame concentrarme.- trato de gruñir, pero me temo que no pude evitar que sonara sin aliento. Jessie sonríe, y deja de cantar, pero no deja de mirarme, aún hamacándose al ritmo de la música, y no sé si voy a aguantar veinte minutos con su mirada de ojos entrecerrados en mi espalda.  
- Creo que encontrarás que las aleaciones son exitosas: la fusión me dio cero punto cincuenta y siete, lo que te da un margen de cinco. Es perfectamente seguro-  
- A mí me da cero punto cincuenta y seis, pero tienes razón.- digo, cerrando las pantallas, observando el reloj en una esquina: dieciocho minutos y medio para resolución. Maldita sea.  
- Ahora podrías relajarte mientras nos entrega la data. Ven acá y te hago un masaje corporal... de pies a cabeza-  
- Jessie.- pregunto exasperada por sobre el hombro.- No te cansas-  
- Quieres especificar?- Jessie da una vuelta completa en el sillón, sin dejar de mirarme.

But now I know when you find love When you know that it exists Then the lover that you miss Will come to you on those cold, cold nights

Dieciocho minutos.  
Obvio su comentario.- De nuevo, qué haces acá sin camisa a esta hora de la noche-  
- Con Jesus To A Child y acceso a data fotográfica tuya? Agradece que no me encontraste más ocupado-  
- Eres un-  
- No te preocupes, no he manchado tu sacrosanto teclado-  
- Jessie...- suspiro. Me giro y lo enfrento, cruzándome de brazos.- Porqué no te buscas una mujer que te saque esta obsesión tuya y acabamos? Ahora que estás de nuestro lado, deberíamos tratar de llevarnos bien-  
- Otra mujer? No. Sólo quiero lo mejor para mí, y no hay nada mejor que tú. Te parezco el tipo que se conforma con Merlot si puede adquirir Syrah-  
- Jessie...- susurro, algo conmovida, y algo exasperada.- No soy todo lo que tú crees. Si me tuvieras, te cansarías de mí en una semana: me has idealizado tanto que sé que es imposible que esté a la altura de tus fantasías-  
- Probemos y te digo-  
- Eres imposible.-

When you've been loved When you know it holds such bliss

Then the lover that you kissed Will comfort you when there's no hope in sight

Quince minutos y medio.  
- Venga, probemos. Me he portado bien, me merezco una recompensa-  
- No seas...- me llevo las manos a la cabeza.- No hagas responsable al estado de nuestras relaciones el que estés de un lado o del otro. No me digas que serás un ángel si tienes acceso a mi cuerpo o un demonio si me niego, porque te odiaré, Jessie-  
- No te lo diré.- me dice con los ojos bailoteándole de risa.- Pero es el mejor resumen que he escuchado-  
- Cállate de una vez. Si dices que me quieres, cómo puedes hacerme sufrir? Estarías feliz si me tuvieras, aunque supieras que lo hago para que estés con nosotros, para que luches de nuestro lado? –  
- Probemos y te digo.-

Sadness In my eyes No one guessed or no one tried You smiled at me Like Jesus to a child

Doce minutos.  
Lo miro, y me volteo, sintiendo los ojos picarme de rabia. Trato de concentrarme en la pantalla para calmarme, y entonces lo siento levantarse.  
- No, April, no sería feliz. Pero como nunca me has traído más que dolor, incluso un poco de placer triste sería un cambio bienvenido.-

Loveless and cold With your last breath You saved my soul You smiled at me Like Jesus to a child

Ocho minutos.  
Voy a girarme para verlo: su voz es súbitamente tan triste que me duele el corazón. Pero su torso desnudo está pegado a mi espalda de pronto, y sus brazos me rodean, pero sin violencia, su aliento en mi oído. Por un momento me quedo paralizada, y luego lo siento mecerse al ritmo de la música, sus brazos rodeándome la cintura, su mejilla contra la mía, apretado, apretado y suave y tibio...

And what have I learned From all these tears I've waited for you all those years And just when it began He took your love away

Siete minutos.  
- Jessie... déjame...- susurro, pero sé cuán débil suena. - No.- suena tan terco, tan resentido. Respiro, y siento sus besos en mi cuello, y me odio a mi misma cuando mi cuerpo reacciona, debilitándose, aflojándose. Su olor... nunca lo había sentido tan cerca: es diferente al musk de Colt, al espliego de Sable o al incienso de Fire. Es... como el olor del jengibre...?

But I still say when you find love When you know that it exists Then the lover that you miss Will come to you on those cold, cold nights

Seis minutos y diez segundos.  
- Déjame tener esperanza, hasta que te vayas con él. Luego, mataré a alguien-  
- Jessie-  
- No me dejas ni amar ni odiar en paz, eh-  
- Haz lo que quieras... pero déjame...- suplico.- Jessie, déjame o te juro que te doy una paliza-  
- Prueba y veremos.-

When you've been loved When you know it holds such bliss Then the lover that you kissed Will comfort you when there's no hope in sight

Cinco minutos.  
- Jessie...- susurro, cansada.- ...nunca olvidaré todo lo que hiciste en la guerra: si me entregara a ti después de lo mucho que te manchaste con sangre, estaría premiando tus atrocidades, estaría llenándome las manos de sangre contigo... y no puedo hacer eso. No puedo olvidar.- Jessie no dice nada, pero me aprieta hasta hacerme daño. Miro a la pantalla, que de pronto está borrosa.- Pero tampoco he olvidado todo lo que has hecho ahora. Ahora... aprecio todo lo que has hecho. No es suficiente?-

So the words you could not say I'll sing them for you And the love we would have made I'll make it for two

Cuatro minutos y un segundo.  
- No!- ruge de pronto, y un momento después de ha girado y estoy en sus brazos, nuestras bocas unidas, mis manos cerrándose como por su propia voluntad cuando me aferra y su pecho caliente y desnudo me aplasta contra las pantallas. Tres minutos.  
Me sujeta las muñecas, y hay un momento de lucha feroz, su rodilla entre mis muslos, y luego se detiene, y se limita a aferrarme contra él, casi sin dejarme respirar, jadeando en mi cabello. Dos minutos veintiún segundos.  
Siento su aliento en mi oído, alterado, y pequeños temblores recorriendo su cuerpo cuando sus dedos aferran mi espalda y mi muslo, apretando, palpándome un segundo, antes de jadear más duro contra mi cuello. Un minuto.  
Luego su cuerpo se afloja, y su jadeo se vuelve un gemido y luego un sollozo, y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas al sentirlo, por primera vez en todos estos años, llorar.  
- Jessie...-

For every single memory Has become a part of me You will always be my love

La pantalla emite un fuerte pitido, y Jessie se aparta de mí como si lo hubieran pinchado. Me giro sobresaltada: el proceso ha terminado, con un ciento diez por ciento de eficacia.  
Jessie volvió a su sillón de control, y me da la espalda, inclinado: apenas puedo ver su perfil contra las pantallas, en las sombras.  
- Jessie...-

Well I've been loved So I know just what love is And the lover that I kissed Is always by my side

- No digas nada, April, por favor.- me dice con voz estrangulada. No sé qué estuve a punto de hacer cuando lo sentí llorar: pero ahora avanzo, y por sobre el sillón, me inclino y le beso la frente traspirada, antes de irme tan rápido como puedo, porque no tengo autocontrol suficiente para soportar esto. Nadie puede tenerlo... nadie puede tener el corazón de soportar esto!

Oh the lover I still miss Was Jesus to a child

Dios mío, porqué me haces esto?

JESSIE

Pour some misery down on me.  
La habría querido tanto si me hubiera aceptado en la academia, cuando éramos unos chicos aún? Probablemente no. Pero aunque mi cerebro me dice que seguramente no habríamos durado, que una vez satisfecho mi deseo me hubiera cansado de ella como me canso de todo, mis corazón dice que no, que aún estaría a su lado, aferrándola con manos y dientes, mía, mía, mía!  
Cuando llega Fireball a la mañana siguiente, April ya lleva dos horas metida en las mismas entrañas de Ramrod, soldando a mano los delicados engranajes del soporte antigravitacional. Yo los había soldado en una pieza, pero April los coloca uno a uno para dar elasticidad, según ella.  
Yo estoy inclinado sobre el tablero de dibujo, en donde mis diseños se mezclan con los suyos, el nuevo Badlander, Ramrod, Steed, el Red Fury, el Bronco Buster y las nuevas armaduras trazados rápidamente a lápiz. Estoy intentando encontrar un ángulo para insertar un transpositor en el complicado diseño de los tableros de la cabina de Ramrod, cuando una sombra cae sobre la mesa, y levanto la vista.  
No me había dado cuenta: tengo una lágrima en la mejilla. Me la seco y miro a Fireball, que de pie a mi lado, con casaca roja y las manos en los bolsillos me mira sin acritud.  
- Estás a punto de ganar-  
- Qué-  
- El premio al patético del año-  
- Cállate, Fireball.- le suelto, antes de levantar la vista. Al alero del destripado Ramrod está April charlando con Sable.  
Los dos los miramos, allí: April radiante de belleza aunque tiene la cara sucia, hablando con animación, y Sable inclinado hacia ella, asintiendo y sonriéndole, las manos en los bolsillos, sus ojos fijos en su rostro alegre. Si parecen un maldito afiche, solos en su mundo ario, asexual y jodidamente limpio.  
- Porqué no se quedan juntos de una vez y acaban con nuestro sufrimiento?- le digo a Fire, que los mira a mi lado. Para mi sorpresa, el cachorrito no me muerde.  
- Podríamos suicidarnos juntos. Bala?- me dice con el mismo tono.  
- Pastillas-  
- Cobarde-  
- Hazte sepukku, entonces-  
- Tú sabes que vamos a perder al final, no-  
- Eres un derrotista-  
- Soy realista.- Fire suspira.- Si son felices, pues... no me opondré-  
- Habla por ti. Yo no soy de ese tipo-  
- Si algo es tuyo, déjalo libre y volverá a ti-  
- Y si no, cázalo y mátalo-  
- Eres tan políticamente incorrecto, Blue.- me dice sonriendo. - Y el vaquero?- pregunto, cambiando el tema cuando veo que April arrastra a Sable de la manga a donde tiene las muestras de kevlar para las armaduras.- No me digas que la señora no lo dejó salir a jugar-  
- Si quieres mantener todos tus dientes en su sitio, no te atrevas a mencionarle Robin a Colt. Las cosas... no están de lo mejor en este momento-  
- Qué pasa? Robin está pensando en cortarle las bolas y que lo único que pueda tirar sea una carreta? Qué, se aburrió de que trate de tener terneros con April? Pues a mí me va bien-  
- Tú sabes que Colt no es el problema.- dice Fire secamente.- Déjalo en paz: no permitiré que lo molestes-  
- O si no qué? Vamos a jugar a Queer Eye for The Bad Guy-  
- No, le diré a Sable que lo dejo y que April está loca por él.- me suelta el muy desgraciado. Ahora soy yo el que casi le muerde las manos, justo antes de que el susodicho héroe salga a llamarlo y los dos se metan en la sala de exoarmaduras con April. Me giro, y le añado dos grandes, grandes cañones al Badlander, que voy a llamar Gay Hero y Gay Sidekick.  
Hijos de...

Pero en fin, en realidad no importa. No importa, porque el que se pasa los días con ella, días y noches enteras, por dos semanas, soy yo. Al final de la primera semana, los Tin Stars están furiosos: lo que en realidad no hace sinó acrecentar mi alegría, que sería bastante pura y decente si no fuera por eso.  
Sé que me invitó a ayudarla por que no está de acuerdo en que Sable me haya soltado como a un erizo en cuanto el Comando se abrió de piernas para él de nuevo: pero es mucho pedir que April, y menos los otros dos, siquiera piensen en contradecir en público a su querido jefecito ni con una ceja, Dios los libre. Pero no estaba de acuerdo.  
De todas formas, me dejó quedarme no por bondad ni compasión, sino porque soy tan jodidamente bueno en esto como ella, y los ingenieros del Comando una manga de imbéciles tímidos y tradicionales que no podían inventar la electricidad ni con una ampolleta, un gato y un carrete de hilo de cobre en frente. April delega en mí al comienzo, luego me consulta, y el jueves ya estamos los dos inclinados sobre el tablero de dibujo, sus líneas mezclándose con las mías, los dos corrigiéndonos cálculos el uno al otro o prestándonos herramientas para hacer modelos. El viernes estamos encaramados a quince metros de altura, su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras remachamos a mano los veintidós metros de las turbinas de Ramrod: el sábado, los dos nos metemos como serpientes entre el cableado para corregir la posición de unos ganchos antigravitacionales: el domingo, con permiso de HBO, nos sentamos al sol una hora afuera del hangar, a comernos unos sandwiches de queso fresco y tomate ( al fin capté sus gustos) que traje mientras discutimos sobre transposición, los dos con los overoles colgando de las caderas por el calor, mi camiseta manchada de sudor, mugre y aceite diesel, la suya de tirantes dejándome ver un poco de su sostén blanco, pegada a la piel. El sol nos hace entrecerrar los ojos, sensibles tras una semana de mirar fijamente pequeños circuitos: y no sé que dije que en un momento la hice reír locamente, agitando sus piececitos con bototos de seguridad, que todo lo que pude hacer para no comérmela ahí mismo fue morder mi sandwich con toda mi alma.

El lunes, el trío empieza a rondar, cada vez con peor cara. Tienen excusa: Bronco Buster, Red Fury y Steed están listos para testeo, y vienen a probarse sus armaduras. Pero aunque le hablan a ella, y se concentran en cada ensayo, a veces se giran y me miran, y veo un temor y una rabia creciente en sus caras. No sé que están pensando: pero aunque creo que sería capaz de follarme a April aún si me hubieran cortado las piernas, estos días estamos más que agotados como para estar teniendo ardientes encuentros a escondidas.  
No que no me gustaría, qué demonios. Poseerla entre estos cableados y engranes es una idea más que erótica, y me encantaría: pero no voy a arruinar la maravilla de estos días alegres, intensos, desafiantes y puros con mis deseos. Por ahora.  
No, no estoy sublimando mis deseos o resignándome: antes bien al contrario. Si alguna vez tuve una duda de que April fuese sólo un ideal, un concepto y una ilusión que sólo existía en mi cabeza, esas dudas se acaban de ir a la mierda. En estos días, que la he tenido a mi lado, y que la he visto estirándose agotada hasta que su hombro cruje, que la he visto concentrada soldando fisuras o jubilosa tras una prueba bien hecha, que la he visto pateando por todo el hangar un pedazo de transistor o con una paciencia eterna uniendo infinitesimales trocitos de cable, en que he caído hasta un fondo más profundo que antes. Antes la quería, lo más pronto posible, aunque fuera a la fuerza, aunque fuera simbólico, aunque fuera una vez: ahora la quiero ya, y para siempre.  
Y mi pasión burbujea como combustible en la barrera de su octanaje, a punto de estallar, aún mientras reímos juntos o nos salpicamos de pintura cuando hacemos las pruebas finales.  
Dos días más, y estaremos listos. Mi Badlander estará listo al día siguiente. Pero no se moverán hasta el lunes: sobre todo, porque si April – y yo también- no duerme, se va a desplomar.

SABLE

Apenas ha venido a dormir a casa: aunque su cama esté recientemente hecha cada mañana, sale antes de que ninguno de nosotros despierte, y llega cuando ya hemos lavado los platos a comerse a medias la bandejita que Colt le prepara todas las noches. Se está cayendo de agotamiento, pero ninguno se atreve a decirle nada: se ve tan feliz, tan compenetrada con Jessie, que nadie quiere convertirse en el malo de la película, menos cuando está tan entusiasmada con Ramrod, menos cuando la idea de que se queje de nosotros y Jessie sea su paño de lágrimas nos hace vomitar bilis a todos. Pero si esto no acaba pronto, lo vamos a matar. Esa sonrisita sobrada que le aparece cada vez que April dice " Jessie y yo hicimos..." o " Jessie sugirió que..." es motivo más que suficiente.  
No importa. Dos días, y nos largamos, lejos de este imbécil.  
La segunda noche, Fireball deja su cuarto y entra al mío: cuando una hora después nuestro sudor se seca y se enfría, abrazados en la cama, lo siento suspirar, y luego levantarse, para tomar su pijama desperdigado por el piso.  
- Adónde vas?- pregunto, aún adormilado por el placer. - A acompañar a Colt. Está destrozado.- me dice, dándome la espalda mientras se pone el pijama a tirones. Hay una frialdad en su tono que no es normal: no sé si está enojado o ansioso, pero tengo que averiguarlo.  
- Qué hay de Robin-  
- No quiere hablar con él: simplemente quiere dejar a los abogados hacer todo, pero quiere quitarle a los niños so pretexto de que Colt tiene un trabajo peligroso.- Fire suspira de nuevo.  
- Eso es todo, o hay algo más-  
- Te parece poco que Colt esté cerca del breakdown, por nuestra culpa?- me suelta, girándose. Enciendo la luz de la mesilla de noche: Fire está sonrojado, aún despeinado por el placer, pero tan irritado que le tiembla la mandíbula.  
- Colt eligió, Fire, y aún puede elegir.- le digo suavemente.- Nosotros no lo obligamos-  
- Por favor! Crees que desertaría?! Colt-  
- No creo que nunca abandonara a April.- digo, moviendo la cabeza. Fire se acerca a la cama, y sus ojos relucen de ira súbita.  
- Y ahora le vas a echar toda la culpa a ella. Pero qué bonito, Sable. Robin lo está dejando no porque esté loco por April, sino porque te siguió a ti en esta cruzada-  
- Me vas a echar toda la culpa a mí?- le respondo en voz baja.  
- No. Es de los tres. Deberíamos... deberíamos haberlo dejado irse-  
- Honestamente crees que se hubiera ido?- le pregunto, sentándome en la cama, aún desnudo. - Creo que se irá si sigues dejando que Jessie nos quite a April-  
- Ya veo.- suspiro.- Estás celoso-  
- No fingas que soy el único!- me grita, antes de voltearse, y pasarse una mano por la cara.- No odio a Jessie, Sable: francamente, le tengo pena. Pero si se la lleva, la destruirá, y será porque tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo-  
- Entonces, sí toda la culpa es mía.- le digo muy bajo, consciente de que pisamos terreno peligroso.- Fire, qué quieres que haga? Que la ate y la encierre? Que mate a Jessie? Ella lo invitó a trabajar en la remodelación: es una adulta, y puede invitar a quien quiera a trabajar con ella. –  
- Sólo lo hizo porque tú le jugaste sucio a Jessie! Él nos salvó el trasero, y tú lo desautorizaste frente al Comando en cuanto pudiste! Es primera vez que me averguenzo de ti, Sable-  
- Pero qué demonios querías?- le suelto, al fin exasperado.- Jessie es nuestro enemigo, y los sabes! Sabes lo que hizo en la guerra, sabes lo que-  
- Por el amor de Sivah, deja de ser tan CÍNICO!- me grita Fire.- En la guerra nunca traicionaste a ni tus peores enemigos, hasta defendiste a Jessie al final para que no lo mataran... y ahora le pegas una puñalada por la espalda en cuanto puedes?! Lo hiciste sólo porque estabas celoso, porque se está acercando mucho a April!- se detiene a tomar aire, y de pronto sus dulces ojos castaños se ponen fríos.- y si lo que quieres es mantenerlo lejos de ella, en vez de pensar en reventarlo deberías pensar en acercarte tú a ella-  
Maldita sea, soy tan obvio!  
- Fire...- empiezo, pero él sacude la cabeza.  
- Está bien, Sable. Lo nuestro... puedes llamarlo una fase, amistad, soledad o como quieras. No te juzgo, y te querré siempre... pero si la quieres, por favor haz tu movida de una vez, antes de que acabemos todos muertos o en el geriatra. Si Jessie se lleva a April y la lastima, entonces sí te odiaré. –  
- No sé porqué das por sentado que tendría éxito.- le digo secamente, ofendido y entristecido.- No sé porqué das por sentados mis sentimientos, o que éstos manejan mis decisiones.- - Nunca creí que te diría esto, pero si sigues dejando que tus gónadas gobiernen este grupo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es darle el mando a April-  
Salto del lecho. Antes de poder controlarme, estoy de pie ante él, dominándolo con mi estatura, pero él me mira desafiante.  
- Sal.- le digo con voz tan controlada como puedo.- Sal antes de que nos digamos algo más que nos haga arrepentirnos-  
Fire da media vuelta y sale, sus gestos temblorosos de rabia. Me siento en la cama, dolorido y desconcertado. Qué está pasando? Qué nos está pasando? Dios mío, que estoy haciendo?

Las pruebas finales salen de maravilla el domingo. Fireball, a mi lado, apenas me mira mientras se pone su nueva armadura, rojo oscuro, negro y blanco, con un casco ajustado de visera azul y guantes sintientes. Colt se encaquesta la suya, un casco con visera, su traje azul, negro y blanco con visores rojos, y April ya lleva la suya, negra, blanca y rosa con su trademark visor verde claro. La mía es la única que dejó exactamente igual, negra y blanca con detalles y visor dorados. Sólo la aleación es más liviana y flexible. También le hizo ensamblar armaduras al Ramrod Court: Madarien se pasea con la suya, sólo negra con detalles tricolores.  
Pero entonces veo a Jessie junto a April, con una aramdura muy semejante a la nuestra, negra y blanca con detalles cyan y visor calipso.Qué está pasando aquí?  
- April.- le pregunto en cuanto estamos un poco solos, mientras Jessie –él!- monitorea las pruebas de Bronco Buster y Red Fury.- Porqué le diste una armadura? Qué está haciendo él aquí-  
- Va con nosotros, por supuesto.- me dice April con las cejas fruncidas, como si fuera obvio.- Va a operar los transpositores que le pusimos a Ramrod hasta que yo me acostumbre a esa tecnología, y sabe más de los Fantasmas que-  
- No-  
April parpadea.- Sable, pensé que era obvio-  
- No es obvio. No veo porqué quieres llevarlo. Nos hemos arreglado ocho años sin esa tecnología, y podemos seguir arreglándonoslas-  
- Sable, le hice muchos arreglos a Ramrod que requieren dos ingenieros para comprobarlos! Al menos déjame que lo lleve en el viaje inagural, después-  
- No. Búscate otro técnico.- - No hay otro que me sirva, él sabe tanto como yo más y-  
- April.- dijo al fin, exasperado.- Lo quieres a bordo como ingeniero o como algo más-  
April me mira, y aprieta los labios.- Estoy rearmando mi nave, para tu misión, con tus deadlines, tus objetivos y según tus especificaciones. Vuélveme a llamar prostituta, y tendrás que llegar en Steed a Capricorn-  
Bajo al vista.- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a-  
- Sé a lo que te refieres. Y llevo dos semanas trabajando sin descanso para poder ayudar a la gente de Capricorn, quemándome las pestañas, no teniendo sexo precisamente.- agrega: está hirviendo de rabia.- Ya te di mi opinión sobre los tripulantes: sólo avísame cuando hayas decidido con qué tendré que arreglármelas, Jinete Sable.- me suelta antes de dar media vuelta y largarse. Me quedo allí, pálido y odiándome a mí mismo: pero por sobre todas las cosas, odiando a Jessie cuando volteo y lo veo charlando con Fireball. Nunca en mi vida he deseado tanto clavarle mi sable en el cuerpo a alguien. Nunca he deseado tanto matar a alguien, y sé que lo ve en mis ojos cuando avanzo a él y le ofrezco el puesto de segundo ingeniero de vuelo, por este viaje. Pero no tiene miedo. Cuando asiente, se está sonriendo.

COLT La partida apenas levanta mis ánimos, aunque es comparable a las mejores que hemos tenido. Partimos al amanecer, con un cielo azul: Luellen, a la que Sable mandó pedir de Europe como intercontroladora, nos informa por nuestros comunicadores sobre el tiempo, las condiciones de vuelo, flujos espaciales y tránsito. Los tres están muy tensos: no he prestado mucha atención, con el papeleo, los abogados y los pocos ratos que he podido pasar con mis niños, pero en cuanto nos reunimos con Jessie, que va de segundo ingeniero y tercer piloto, el ambiente se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Es obvio que Fire, Sable y April tuvieron una rosca debido a Jessie: no me hace ninguna gracia que se peleen, menos por este bastardo bocón, menos si April y Fire se dedican a hablar con él y no con Sable, que va muy callado y muy obviamente dolido. April y Jessie están pálidos y desmejorados por el esfuerzo que hicieron: le reconozco al miserable que al menos aparentemente trabaja bien y pudo ayudarla. Ramrod está hecho una belleza: su diseño minimalista antiguo se volvió más espectacular, porque le añadieron timones, le aguzaron la nariz para darle más dominio de vuelo, lo ensancharon de cola y le añadieron una tercera ala estabilizadora, con lo que ahora parece un fuerte pájaro salvaje. El negro está recién repintado y brillante como laca, la elegante línea roja, amarilla y azul en el costado subrayando las letras claras en el costado: RAMROD EQUALIZER UNIT III.  
Al hangar de la nave ya no se accede por la escalera mecánica: April la convirtió en un ascensor abierto, una especie de montacargas con una barrera blindada en caso de necesidad para usar como trinchera. Es mucho más elegante, y cuando nos colocamos los cinco allí, de pie, mientras empieza a amanecer, veo que a pesar de lo temprano de la hora vinieron a despedirnos. Fire para a hablar con la gente, y luego le entrega un ramo de flores a April que le entregan a él. Sable normalmente bufaría, pero hoy no dice nada.  
Cuando nos suben al fin soy yo el que bufa. En el hangar está el Badlander, rehecho y remozado, la maligna nave azul, verde y negra como un insecto caro con visores amarillos trayéndome pésimos recuerdos. Jessie ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de cambiarle el esquema de colores, aunque le añadió ostentosamente la línea tricolor de la Nueva Frontera. Descarado.  
- April y yo estamos probando una nueva arma sónica contra los Fantasmas.- le comenta Jessie a Fire cuando éste se para a ver el Badlander.-la equipé en Red Fury y en Bronco Buster para que la prueben-  
- Okay.- dice él asintiendo.- Pero tú primero, Blue-  
- Desconfiado como un gato, corredor-  
Sable los pasa de largo: Fire lo mira, y luego, cuando Jessie le suelta algo al respecto también sube dejándolo atrás. April, que camina al final en silencio se apoya en Steed: parece agotadísima. Antes de que Jessie vaya a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la ayudo a subir. Ella me dirige una mrada de agradecimiento, pero no dice nada.  
La cabina está inundada de sol. No es hasta que veo nuestras terminales, remozadas pero aún muy reconociles y familiares, que cuento, y me voy de espaldas.  
Un, dos, tres, cuatro, y... cinco?  
En el centro, el agujero del infierno está abierto. Tiene uan rejilla encima, pero bajo eso hay una quinta terminal sumerguida en el piso, con su propio tablero de instrumentos. April no dice nada, sólo se cruza de brazos.  
Sable la mira y suelta:  
- Que Fireball y April hagan la salida. Estaré en mi cuarto hasta las doce, en que los relevaré. Con Colt.- agrega antes de salir hecho una furia. Sable deja la cabina, y Fire mira a April con una ceja levantada antes de ocupar su puesto y activar los auriculares. Jessie se encoge de hombros, y se va a la cocina a hacer panquecas.  
Yo me meto en el gimnasio, porque Dios sabe que necesito golpear a alguien, y como no puedo golpear ni a Robin ni a Jessie, no tengo muchas opciones.  
Poco después llega Sable con traje de esgrima y se pone a practicar con una fiereza que no estoy acostumbrado a verle. No nos hablamos: mientras yo ducho a puñetazos el saco de arena y Sable abandona su espada y se fuerza a sí mismo en el caballete, la ira parece condensarse y tomar forma en la habitación. El ambiente es horriblemente tenso hasta que nos encontramos en las duchas, lado a lado, desnudos. Ni siquiera sentimos el despegue: April, como siempre, lo hizo como un plumón de cisne.  
- Cómo vas con Fire, Sable?- le pregunto, intentando aligerar el ambiente.- Cómo va ese noviazgo... emparejamiento... convivencia... como sea-  
- No hemos decidido nada aún-  
- Pero supongo que ya sabes lo que quieres hacer con él, no-  
- No lo sé aún.- me dice Sable con voz serena, y eso me exaspera.  
- maldita sea.- digo cerrando mi viejo locker de un golpe.- Si tú no lo sabes, y él no lo sabe, quién cuernos lo sabe? – exclamo, mirándolo a los ojos.- April-  
- No la metas a ella en esto-  
- Porqué corno no?- gruño, poniéndome las manos en la cintura.- Sabes perfectamente que en esto estamos metidos los cuatro. Y estás tan loco como yo por ella: no te lo dije en la guerra porque no me atreví, pero es tan obvio que estás a punto de desbancar a Jessie como Patético del Año-  
- Colt.- me dice, y hay un filo peligroso en su voz.- Por favor, ten cuidado con lo que dices. No quiero discutir esto-  
- Pues vamos a tener que discutirlo.- digo yo, avanzando hacia él.- Porque no voy a dejar que le destrocen el corazón a Fire, ni siquiera tú, y no voy a permitir que April se vaya con Jessie sólo porque tú estás haciéndote el mártir como siempre-  
- Haciéndome el...?- su sorpresa y su rabia, que por un minuto desbordan, casi me hacen reír, antes de que recupere la compostura.-Colt, por favor piensa en lo que dices, porque mi vida privada es eso: privada. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero hay temas que no voy a discutir ni con-  
- Esto no es una discusión, es una advertencia: créeme que, Jefe o no, te partiré la cara si haces llorar a Fire o dejas que April se vaya con Jessie...- gruño mientras me visto.  
- Cómo te atreves a... no voy a tolerar que hables así, Colt, ni siquiera tú-  
- Pues lánzate de una vez! Se supone que eras el mejor de nosotros: no te rechazaría ni un cura homofóbico... o qué, temes que rechace al niño rico, llorica y egocéntrico que eres en realidad?- le grito.  
- Pues es probable que prefiera a un cretino egocéntrico antes que a un vaquero adúltero sin educación!- grita Sable, levantándose de la banca en que se secaba, y luego se queda callado de golpe, sus ojos dilatándose.  
- Muy bien. Finalmente lo dijiste.- digo fríamente.  
- Colt... por el amor de Dios, Colt-  
- Sable, había estado entre nosotros demasiado tiempo. Tarde o temprano nos llamaríamos niño rico y muerto de hambre: supongo que estaba en nuestros genes.- digo cansadamente, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos.- Está bien, es la pura verdad-  
- Colt... sobre Robin-  
- No tengo ganas de hablar de eso. De hecho, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo más nada ahora.- le suelto antes de dejar el gimnasio, aún con el torso desnudo, e ir a tenderme a mi habitación a mirar las fotos de mis hijos.

FIREBALL

- Si te sirve de algo, tuviste razón técnicamente en traer a Jessie: pero si me preguntas que opino de verdad, opino que lo que vas a lograr es que a Sable se le reviente una arteria.- le digo a April en voz baja mientras ella, inclinada sobre mi terminal, su cuerpo pegado al mío, me muestra los nuevos códigos. No me responde: está muy irritada, a pesar de que su rostro traiciona agotamiento. Guarda silencio, y se acomoda en la terminal de Sable a mi izquierda para fijar el curso, mientras salimos de la atmósfera de Yuma con nada más que una leve vibración y entramos a match 8.  
- Curso fijado. Ten cuidado con la palanca pequeña, es para las aproximaciones y las aceleraciones finas en combate, no para los vuelos sobre match 5.- me dice con frialdad, mientras abre una pantalla y se pone a trabajar en los sistemas dinámicos de vuelo, controlando que todo ande bien. - Me escuchaste lo que te dije-  
- Te escuché-  
- Y no tienes nada que decirme, April-  
Ella mantiene los ojos en la pantalla: está pálida, pero sus ojos son tan severos como cuando recién la conocí.- No veo que podría tener que decirte. –  
- April, no me trates así-  
- Fire, Sable es asunto tuyo, tú eres su novio... o lo que sea. Así que ocúpate tú de sus arterias y déjame a mí ocupándome de Ramrod-  
- Se enfureció porque trajiste a Jessie, verdad-  
La voz de April se hiela un poco más.- Sable no está pensando claramente si no ve las ventajas de tener a Jessie con nosotros en esta misión. Sin importar nuestras convicciones personales, lo importante es salvar a Capricorn y Westmine, y si Sable no se está enfocando en eso me temo que tendré que recordárselo-  
Aunque es mi propia apreciación, me sorprende oír a April hablar así: nunca en toda la guerra la escuché criticarlo en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera una vez, ni siquiera cuando sus decisiones significaban riesgos personales. Ahora está tomando partido... por Jessie?  
- Tan importante es para ti tener a Jessie aquí-  
- maldita sea, no tú también Fire!- explota April de pronto, levantándose y avanzando a mi terminal a zancadas.- No me gusta más que a ustedes, pero lo necesitamos, porque todavía no tengo idea cómo frenar a esos Fantasmas! Ustedes parecen creer que puedo sacarme de la manga cualquier cosa con tan sólo desearlo, pero no es así, entérense bien-  
- Nadie pretende que derrotes a los Fantasmas tú sola.- le digo, poniéndome de pie yo también para enfrentarla, mi voz tan calmante como puedo.- Ya sé que Jessie te es útil... y sé que Sable lo trató muy mal, pero no te olvides de todo lo que ha hecho-  
- Crees que se me ha olvidado?- la voz de April aún está teñida de rabia.- Crees que con unas sonrisitas y un poco de ayuda técnica lo iba a olvidar, y caería en sus brazos como una colegiala tonta? Qué te crees que soy? Qué creen ustedes que soy-  
- April...- tiene razón: Sable, y yo también, insultamos su cerebro y su corazón, pero aún así...- Lo siento. Pero es el temor de que él te haga daño lo que hace a Sable comportarse así. Eso, y el temor de perderte... no entiendes?- hago de tripas corazón, y hablo en un susurro.- Él te quiere. Te quiere más que a mí, y si tú le correspondes, yo-  
El rostro de April se enfría, inexplicablemente.- No tengo ninguna intención de quitártelo, Fire. Esto no es una telenovela-  
- No quiero verlo sufrir. No le correspondes-  
- Deberías estar feliz...- me suelta de pronto, volviendo a su terminal. Veo todo rojo, y le sujeto el brazo.  
- Qué dijiste-  
- Suéltame, Fire.- su voz es baja, fría.  
- Estás diciendo que podrías quitármelo en diez minutos si quisieras, no-  
- No impliqué nada de eso. Ahora, me sueltas o tendrás que pilotar con los dientes-  
- Porqué fuiste mi novia en la guerra, April, pero nunca quisiste nada serio conmigo?- le susurro.- Te estabas guardando para él, o para Colt, o para Jessie-  
- Porqué jugaste a ser mi novio en la guerra, si lo querías a él?- me responde ella, girándose a mirarme con acritud.- Yo era the next best thing, o-  
No sé si mis ojos me traicionan o April suma dos más dos finalmente. Sus ojos se hielan hasta hacerse irreconocibles, y por primera vez tengo miedo de ella, miedo porque me doy cuenta de pronto que no se había dado cuenta de la verdad y que la he herido más profundamente de lo que lo han hecho Sable, Jessie, Colt o su padre.  
- April-  
- No puedo creerlo.- susurra ella, y luego cierra los ojos, apoyándose la mano en el puente de la nariz como le dolieran.- Fire, cómo pudiste-  
- April, no quise...- jadeo, intentando tocarla. Nunca me había parecido tan mezquino, y me odio a mí mismo, me odio por haber mantenido separados a Sable y a April jugando a ser su novio y me odio por lo que debe parecerle a ella.- ...no... no me odies-  
- No te odio.- la voz de April me sobresalta, llena de desprecio.- Pero me das más pena que Jessie, Fire.- acaba tristemente, dándome la espalda y volviendo a su terminal. No puedo soportarlo: salgo de allí, me encierro en el baño de la cabina, mis manos apretadas en el lavatorio mientras se em caen las lágrimas. Qué hice? Cómo pude lastimarla así? Claro que está ofendida... cualquier mujer lo estaría! Pero no jugué contigo, no lo entiendes? Parecía lo correcto... te quería tanto, y parecías tan feliz conmigo... yo sólo quería que fueras feliz, pero no con él.  
Me lavo la cara y me voy a la cocina, porque necesito comer cuando estoy así. Cuando entro en la cocina, Jessie tiene leche hervida y panquecas listas, y le está dando los últimos toques a un arreglo floral en un vaso que está haciendo con las flores que nos entregaron en el despegue. Es una horripilancia: ya sabía que Jessie tenía mal gusto – todos estos años y sigue insistiendo en hombreras rojas bajo pelo cyan- pero cuando planta un jacinto azul entre una miríada de rosas blancas y amarillas casi vomito.  
- Crees que le guste a April?- me dice pensativo, girándolo para que lo vea.  
Me muerdo lo que estaba a punto de decir y asiento.- me imagino... –  
La armadura original de April era rosa, roja, violeta y verde, así que quien sabe, tal vez Dios sea bueno y les dé hijos daltónicos.  
Pero qué estoy diciendo? Si April después de esto se queda con Jessie y Sable se entera de lo que he dicho, me matará.  
Jessie me mira mientras me bajo medio cartón de leche y seis panquecas. Se apoya en la mesa, con ese aire gatuno suyo, y pone su afilado mentón en las manos.  
- No hagas rabiar a April: está agotada tras todo lo que hizo estas dos semanas. Antes tenía esperanzas de tierno fairytale sex, pero después de ver su stamina estos días, creo que lo voy a upgradear a boinkear como conejos.- Casi saco leche por la nariz. Un momento después me estoy riendo, pero creo que es pura histeria: por lo que sé, quizá April está llorando en su terminal ahora, y es todo culpa mía. - Fire.- me dice, viéndome secarme la cara con el paño de cocina.- Sable vale todo esto? Qué tiene ese militarista desgraciado?- No sé porqué, pero su voz cargada de compasión hace que se me inunden los ojos de lágrimas. Puedo oír a April aún, diciéndome que le doy más lástima que Jessie. Y un momento después soy yo el que llora, aferrado a Jessie, mi frente en su hombro, mi cuerpo temblando, mientras mi mente no deja de gritarme que qué demonios creo que estoy haciendo.

Jessie es fuerte, pero suave: cuando mis lágrimas acaban de caer, me doy cuenta que me ha besado la frente y me ha acariciado el pelo. Me suelto de él tan violentamente que casi doy vuelta lo que queda de leche: él me mira, y luego me alarga una servilleta de papel.

- Lo que tú estás pasando.- me dice con un suspiro.- Yo lo he pasado tantos años, corredor.-

Salgo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo: nunca he tenido tanta tentación de colgármele a alguien y contarle lo que me pasa. Jessie es un maldito hechicero: con una sonrisa, puede hacerte olvidar lo que es, quién es, y casi, casi quererlo.  
Empiezo a dudar de la veracidad de las palabras de April. Cómo iba a estar con este tipo 24 horas, catorce días, y no caer por él? Si April ya estaba media loca por él en la guerra! Porqué se resiste? Y si es porque quiere a Sable, porqué no me lo quita?  
Si Jessie se entera lo que le dije a April, hasta aquí llega su simpatía, seguro. Maldita sea, tiene que ser culpa suya! Esta nave nunca fue otra cosa que amor y armonía, y ahora que él llega súbitamente parecemos una bolsa de gatos! Qué le está poniendo a la comida?!

APRIL

Esa noche me toca guardia con Colt: eso tras una siesta y dos horas metida con Jessie junto a su terminal, arreglando el cableado del módulo de autodiagnóstico mecánico, que no alcanzamos a terminar antes y que se soltó a dar pitidos e iluminarse como loco durante las dos horas, una alerta tras otra, hasta que al fin pillamos la conexión equivocada. Tengo la cabeza que se me parte sola, y mientras Jessie se va a acostar un rato en la piecita que encajamos para él junto a las turbinas derechas, completamente en el otro extremo de la nave que las nuestras, yo me hago una sopa de sobre individual y me siento en la terminal de Fire, preguntándome porqué la armadura me pesa tanto.  
- April?- Colt entra, descansado, y se mete a su terminal a mi derecha tras estirarse.- Cómo va la ruta-  
- Estaremos en Westmine mañana al mediodía. – le digo con la voz más tranquila que tengo. No logro engañarlo ni por un momento: Colt me conoce mejor que nadie, mejor que mi padre incluso. Un momento después su amplio pecho se asoma a mi terminal, y luego su rostro cuando asoma la cabeza para verme.  
Él se ve peor que yo. Está pálido, es obvio que no ha comido, y tiene los ojos con dos círculos rojos. Qué le pasa?  
- Estás bien?- preguntamos los dos a la vez, y luego sonreímos. Fijo el curso, y me levanto, para mirarlo a la cara.  
- Yo...- es obvio que quiere hablar. Se apoya en su terminal, y me mira.- Me peleé con Sable-  
- Fire se peleó con Sable. Yo me peleé con Sable. Sorprendentemente, el único que no se ha peleado con él es Jessie.- le digo con seco humor, moviendo la cabeza.- Pero no es eso sólo lo que te tiene así, verdad-  
- Es Robin.- me dice al fin, mirando hacia el espacio. Su fuerte mandíbula se marca bajo la piel, y espero sus siguientes palabras con un mal presentimiento.- Me pidió el divorcio-  
- Y entonces qué demonios haces aquí?- exclamo desconcertada.- Deberías-  
- Debería qué?!- me ladra: está claro que está al borde de sus nervios. No puedo creer que Robin le haga esto si lo ama: lo ha puesto en la disyuntiva más terrible, y mi pobre Colt está temblando, sus ojos desesperados.- Debería dejar todo, e irme al rancho si ella lo desea, a ser su perro faldero, por mis hijos? O tengo que ser fuerte e irme y cumplir con mi deber, aunque los pierda?- se aprieta los ojos con las palmas: sus gestos son violentos, descontrolados.- Qué puedo hacer? No puedo partirme en dos! Yo...- respira hondo, conteniendo las lágrimas, y se me parte el corazón. Voy a él y lo abrazo, y él apoya su peso en mí, un momento, antes de inspirar profundo y mirarme a la cara.  
- No sé que debería hacer.- me susurra.- Pero no puedo abandonarte-  
- No me abandonarías...- muevo la cabeza.- Vuelve con ella y arreglen las cosas: luego, te estaremos esperando. Sable comprenderá-  
Me suelta bruscamente, se apoya en la terminal, parace dudar, y luego se vuelve a mí con brusquedad.  
- April.- dice con firmeza, clavándome esos ojos azules e intensos.- Robin no me pidió el divorcio porque me haya venido a la guerra otra vez. Me pidió el divorcio porque se dio cuenta que te quiero a ti, y que por ti estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo. April, no me quieres?- Doy un paso atrás. Por un momento la visión se me desenfoca: no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Colt da un paso predador hacia mí, y mi espalda topa con mi terminal.  
- Colt, no-  
- No qué? Esa primera vez... me amabas, estoy seguro-  
- No me hagas responsable de lo que le estás haciendo a Robin-  
- Eres responsable. En parte. Robin tendrá celos de ti, para siempre: pero si me das una chance, yo-  
- Colt.- gimo.- No quiero oírlo-  
- Pues vas a tener que oírlo, al menos una vez.- me dice secamente. Está casi encima mío, su estatura dominándome, pero no me toca.- Me hiciste creer que había algo entre nosotros? Porque es ese recuerdo el que me ha penado... a mí, y a mi matrimonio, todo este tiempo, April. Por favor, no me digas que fue una locura o un error, porque no podría soportarlo-  
- No puedes dejar a Robin-  
- Puedo y lo haré, a no ser que hayas estado jugando conmigo. – me susurra, e inclina la cabeza para besarme.  
La bofetada que le doy es la más fuerte que he dado en mi vida: Colt pierde pie. No puedo soportarlo: no puedo soportarlo un segundo más. Robin, Fire, Jessie, alguien más va a sufrir por mí? Porqué no pueden dejarme en paz? Porqué no me dejaron morir simplemente?  
Huyo de la cabina: cuando la puerta se abre, choco con Sable, que no me sujeta, pero creo que alcanza a ver mis ojos húmedos. Lo oigo hablar con Colt, y las voces airadas se elevan: pero nada me importa mientras me encierro en mi habitación y me dejo caer en la cama, sollozando. Estoy temblando, y es con manos temblorosas que busco mi arma junto a mi armadura.  
No está.  
- Buscas esto-  
Me giro, sobresaltada. Jessie está en la puerta, balanceando mi arma de reglamento.  
- Dámela-  
- Para que te emparejes la cabeza? Nop.- Jessie avanza en mi habitación, moviendo la cabeza al caminar.- Te escuché con Colt. Fire me contó su pelea... y la con Sable estuvo sabrosa-  
- Nos escuchaste-  
- Tenía las orejas puestas-  
Me siento en la cama, secándome la cara. Jessie se sienta a mi lado, prueba los resortes del colchón, y luego me mira, tan cómodo como una colegiala en casa de su mejor amiga. La imagen es tan bizarra que me para el llanto: cuando me seco la cara, Jessie me ofrece su pañuelo.  
- No eres responsable de que ese vaquero imbécil deje a la rubia, April. De hecho, no eres ni responsable de que yo me haya ido con los renegados. De lo único que eres responsable es de derrotar a los Fantasmas.- me dice inesperadamente. Lo miro sorprendida, y él se levanta y se apoya en mi armario empotrado, cruzando los pies, las manos en los bolsillos.  
- No es eso lo que me dijiste antes-  
- Estaba enojado. La gente dice tonterías cuando está enojada.- - Jessie...- mi voz suena áspera.- Qué haces aquí-  
- Ya te dije, vigilando que no te metas un segundo tiro antes de que pueda acostarme contigo-  
- Podrías aprovechar antes del rigor mortis. Después de todo no es mi cabeza lo que quieres.- le suelto, pero Jessie me mira con auténtica ira.  
- Eres una imbécil.-

JESSIE Ella me da la más pequeña sonrisita, y entonces la nave da un bandazo y yo caigo sobre ella. En su cama. Entre sus piernas.  
Sabía que si seguía portándome bien, algún día Murphy tendría compasión de mí.  
Ella corre más rápido que yo a la cabina: personalmente, aprovecho un momento para revolcarme en su cama, que es más dura de lo que esperaba, y que no sólo huele a ella, sino que tiene un encantador cojín de satén violeta que me cabe perfecto bajo el brazo. La sigo, apoyándome en las paredes, y entonces la nave no sólo da otro bandazo, sino que una auténtica vuelta de carnero.  
Gracias a Dios por el cojín, o hubiera quedado sin cara.  
- SE PUEDE SABER A QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁN JUGANDO ALLÁ ADENTRO?- pregunto cuando golpeo contra las puertas de la cabina, que se abren, y me dejan rodar adentro. Los Tin Stars y April ya están en sus puestos: la cabina tiene tantas luces de alerta encendidas como un maldito árbol de Navidad. Con un movimiento entre rodar, gatear y emitir pseudópodos logro llegar a mi terminal y me meto dentro, para ver los gráficos sintiendo una rabieta feroz crecer dentro mío.  
Ni un día entero, y ya destruyeron todo nuestro trabajo!  
Según los gráficos, chocamos contra algo. Algo que se llevó todo nuestro alerón derecho, toda la pintura de ese lado, y un buen número de antenas, aparte de mi habitación y los generadores de barrera derechos. Yay. - Con qué demonios chocamos?- pregunta Sable, que lleva el casco y el uniforme irreprochablemnte ceñido.  
- Con eso.- dice Fireball, cuando las pantallas se vuelven violetas y podemos ver algo enorme entre nosotros y el espacio. Es tan grande que Ramrod no parece más que escarabajo sobre una rosa: se ve rojiza, levemente redondeada, con capas y pliegues. Las estrellas, a su alrededor, se ven negras: y entonces comprendo.  
- Funcionó.- digo triunfalmente en el intercomunicador.- Es una técnica de contraste de fase, Sable. Nos permite ver tras la barrera de los Fantasmas-  
- April-  
- No estaba probada. Pero...- su voz está más baja de lo normal.- Aparentemente funciona-  
April deja las dos imágenes separadas, mostrándonos la enorme nave: obviamente colisionó contra nosotros a propósito, y sólo el que el vaquero sea muy buen piloto a pesar de todo nos salvó el pellejo. Como sea, estamos perdiendo combustible.  
- Suéltalo, Colt, yo me encargo.- dice el corredor, aferrando los controles mientras seguimos rebotando en golpes y raspones contra la gran nave. El vaquero obedece sin chistar, y por un minuto se me sube el corazón ( y el estómago) a la boca, cuando la nave gira sin control hacia el espacio; pero soy el único que grita. De pronto giramos como una peonza, la nave se estabiliza, y nos propulsamos arriba con un juego de encendido y apagado en los motores suave como magia, justo antes de dispararnos a match 8. Ese corredor es tan jodidamente buen piloto... ni yo habría logrado estabilizarnos tan rápido.  
Los indicadores vuelven a verde, azul y amarillo en mi pantalla: April está cerrando compartimientos estancos y trasladando líneas de combustible tan rápido como sus dedos pueden. La ayudo estabilizando el flujo a los motores, pero no puedo concentrarme, no con esa nave enorme al lado nuestro.  
- Concentración de energía a las dos en punto, nos atacan.- dice Sable con voz tranquila a pesar de los violentos giros que Fireball le imprime a la nave apenas lo oye: veo en las pantallas que los tiros, que parecen de un cañón de plasma ni siquiera nos rozan.- April, nuestra potencia de fuego-  
- Suficiente.- dice April: le pusimos células de flujo solar a los tres cañones principales y al independiente, pero no creo que basten para bajarnos esa nave.- Jessie, encárgate de los sistemas dinámicos de vuelo.- la voz de ella me saca de nus pensamientos.  
- Intentamos comunicarnos-  
- Seamos gentes...- dice Sable, antes de conectar el sistema de comunicaciones: April le abre todas las frecuencias.- Aquí el Jinete Sable a bordo de Ramrod III. A la nave desconocida en el cuadrante 6 de Yuma-Westmine. Identifíquese y cese el fuego, o nos veremos forzados a responder con toda nuestra fuerza. Repito, identifíquese y cese el fuego, o responderemos con toda nuestra fuerza-  
- Colt, el flujo de energía de esa nave se concentra en los cientodiecinueve grados.- dice April, y Colt emite un sonido de conformidad. Qué están planeando?  
- Sable-  
- No hay respuesta-  
- O la cortan con el cañón de plasma, o les vamos a volar el traste!- canturrea Fireball por el intercomunicador mientras pilotea como un loco entre los rayos, pegándose a la nave todo lo posible. Cuando no hay respuesta, ríe.- Muy bien, vamos a-  
:: Han venido... al fin... para morir:  
La voz que resuena en los altavoces me hiela la sangre. No es humana: es semejante a la de Némesis, un ruido ronco y gutural, pero a la vez frío y claro, un sonido anormal, escalofriante. Es como si hablara... dentro de mi cabeza.  
Tómala fuérzala goza mátala mátalos... mátalos a todos.  
- Conéctalo, Jessie.- me ordena April, y es como volver a la vida oír su voz, tras estar paralizado. Conecto el disruptor que diseñamos, y la cabina se llena de un zumbido bajo, no desagradable, sino más bien soñoliento, y la voz se vuelve un susurro ininteligible, una colección de galimatías estúpidos.  
- Hazlos pedazos, Colt.- dice Sable con extraña ferocidad. Fireball conecta los motores en reversa y entonces entiendo porqué: cuando Colt dispara y los cuatro rayos de celda solar se unen, es como si se multiplicaran, el centro de un blanco brillante, e impactan.  
Pero no creo que... es como darle a un mosquito con una bala a diez pasos.  
No lo puedo creer: apuntó exactamente adonde April había percibido las líneas de energía, y la explosión naranja nos baña: un momento después, la enorme nave es sólo cenizas brillantes, desperdigándose en el espacio... La sensación que me embarga no es cómo nunca me mataron, sino cómo no ganaron la guerra cuatro años antes de lo que lo hicieron?!

- Muy buen trabajo, equipo.- la voz de Sable es opaca.- Derecho a Westmine, y los ojos abiertos. Jessie, pilota con Colt y Fire. April...- dice con seriedad.- vamos a la cocina.-

SABLE

Ella se acomoda en la mesa y maquinalmente pone dos tazones, uno negro y otro rosa en la mesa y saca el té y el café: se prepara un café negro como el pecado y me prepara mi té cargado sin siquiera mirar, una leve torpeza en su hombro que me dice que está resentido de tanto estar retorcida en posiciones difíciles encajando circuitos. Está ojerosa, y triste: tiene el borde de los ojos rojos de llorar, aunque su rostro está sereno y firme.  
Le pongo las manos en el brazo, y un momento después se gira y apoya la frente en mi hombro, sin abrazarme, su cuerpo rindiéndose agotado.  
- Se acabó. No piloteas ni navegas hasta mañana: vete a la cama y duerme, es una orden. Cómo está tu cabeza-  
- Yo estoy bien.- dice ella, de pronto alejándose de mí, esquivando mi abrazo.- Ocúpate de Fire, Sable. Yo estoy perfectamente-  
- Y un cuerno.- la miro, con un suspiro, y me siento para apretar en mis manos frías la taza de té.- Estas agotada, y no te voy a permitir pilotar así. Sería irresponsable de mi parte como líder de este grupo-  
- Sable, nos estamos lanzando solos contra un ejército de aliens desconocidos: no me digas qué es irresponsable.- me dice con una sonrisa leve. Quisiera sonreírle, pero entonces la veo parpadear, porque apenas puede fijar la vista. Dios mío, se está casi cayendo.  
- Quiero tus impresiones sobre lo que vimos. Quiero saber qué piensas: tenemos que decidir una estrategia-  
- Pensé que me había llamado para darme un chirlo-  
- El chirlo viene luego. Pero, antes de eso... ya que trajiste a Jessie de segundo ingeniero de vuelo, pues que justifique su presencia aquí. Qué el haga las primeras reparaciones mientras tú duermes esta noche-  
- Sable, necesito-  
- No. Me. Importa. –  
April arruga el puente de la nariz: va a seguir discutiendo, pero luego. No importa: si cree que puede zafar de que la mande a la cama, está equivocada. La amarraré si es necesario. Y quizá Jessie me ayude.  
- Lo que vimos es una nave nodriza: me atrevo a estimar que tienen al menos una centena. Pero si las están haciendo pasar a través de la Victory' Star, no pueden tener más naves pequeñas que las que las nodrizas puedan contener: cualquier otra cosa acabaría frita al pasar-  
- Sí, lo había pensado.- digo, revolviendo mi té.- Si tienen parte de su flota en Capricorn y la mayor parte en Westmine, y si eran suficientes para atreverse a atacar, qué hacía esta nodriza sola acá? Porqué no se concentran en un solo sitio, y porqué hemos visto tan pocas-  
- Y porqué no han hecho un ataque en gran escala en el centro de la galaxia, que es mucho más interesante que las afueras-  
- Porque las naves tienen que mantenerse juntas-  
- Porque están reunidas en algún sitio... específico.-ella bebe café, y luego, con una de sus más viejas y espantosas malas costumbres, empieza a comerse el azúcar a cucharadas. Había un motivo por el que ya no comprábamos azúcar en cubos.- Están cuidando algo-  
- Vimos una base en la luna de Capricorn. Pero no han establecido ninguna cerca de Westmine, a pesar de que esas lunas son desiertas, desprotegidas y lejanas-  
- No quieren alejarse mucho de la Victory' Star-  
- Porqué? Qué es la Victory Star? No pueden vivir allí, no pueden colonizar allí-  
- Es un paso.- April deja el azúcar en paz al fin.- Están preparando una invasión en grande, pero no pueden pasar todas las naves a la vez: si llevan seis meses, y ya hemos destruido varias... eso significa que pueden pasar de muy pocas, quizá de a una, a través de la Victory Star-  
- Si es que vienen de la Zona de Vapor-  
Los dos nos quedamos callados, un poco abismados, aunque la deduciión es bastante simple. April está pensando en la astrofísica que justifique lo que acabamos de deducir: yo estoy pensando en las posibilidades estratégicas. Y ambas cosas son abismales.  
- Si tenemos el contraste de fase para poder verlos y ese bloqueo sónico para evitar que se metan en nuestras cabezas, hemos dado un gran paso adelante.- digo al fin. April mueve la cabeza, y se frota los ojos.  
- El bloqueo sónico fue idea de Jessie... es mejor en armamento que yo-  
- Como sea.- digo sin aspereza, al menos tanta como puedo.-No quiero que estés enojada conmigo. Lamento lo que te dije, y sigo sin confiar en él, pero supongo que tenías razón, y aunque te equivoques, yo te respeto, April-  
Ella se levanta, aún frotándose los ojos.- Tú sabes que Jessie es muy hábil, Sable. Y esta vez parece estar sinceramente de nuestro lado-  
- Esta vez-  
April, me mira levemente exasperada, pero luego se encoge de hombros. Avanzo hacia ella y la rodeo con mis brazos, pero ella me aparta.  
- Vete a ver a Fire. Está... muy dolido. No quiero meterme en lo que pase entre ustedes dos, pero no quiero verlo herido, Sable-  
Me cruzo de brazos, y parpadeo, antes de mirar por la pantalla simulación ventana al espacio del comedor.  
- Es curioso. Tanto Colt como tú me han amenazado si lo lastimo, pero que yo sepa ninguno de los dos ha amenazado a Fire-  
La voz de ella resuena áspera.- No te hagas la víctima-  
- Te podría decir lo mismo respecto a Jessie. No crees que hay cierta semejanza-  
- No te atrevas a comparar a Fire con Jessie. Fire es...- la voz de April se frena: lo que haya sucedido hoy entre ellos la lastimó profundamente, porque aparta la mirada, mordiéndose los labios.  
- Qué te dijo, April? Fire puede ser tan hiriente como Jessie cuando quiere-  
- No importa-  
- Obviamente a ti sí-  
- Es algo entre Fire y yo-  
- Hace años que no hay algo entre Fire yt ú. O estaba anojado que le pusieras los cuernos con Colt en esa época-  
- Fire y yo ya no estábamos...- April cierra los ojos.- Esta conversación es idiota-  
- Colt te hizo llorar, verdad? Porque te dijo que te quiere a ti y no a Robin? Te hizo responsable por ese fiasco de matrimonio que-  
- No soy responsable de eso, y tampoco soy responsable de...- April intenta creérselo, intenta razonar, pero puedo sentir la culpabilidad, el dolor en su voz. Avanzo: nunca he deseado tanto tocarla, aunque mi pecho hierve de rabia contra Fire y Colt por herirla.  
- De qué-  
- Nada-  
- De qué te echó la culpa Fire? De que yo no me case con él?- le suelto al fin, descarnadamente. Su gesto cuando se gira a mí no tienen precio: en su pálido rostro hay shock, ira, dolor, culpabilidad, agonía, vergüenza, tristeza, soledad... todo a la vez, todas las emociones que nunca he querido ver en su rostro. Le tomo la cara entre las manos, y entonces la puerta de la cocina se abre, y entra Jessie, que nos mira con tanta frialdad que hiela los huesos.  
- Estamos perdiendo 10 gall/sec de refrigerante. Lo meto de regreso en el depósito o establezco uan mezcla alternativa?- le pregunta a April, y a pesar de su pregunta inocua hay acero en su voz.  
- Una mezcla 10:0,2.- dice April tras un segundo, y vuelve a frotarse los ojos.  
- Se te caerán si sigues frotándotelos.- digo, sintiéndome culpable, cansado y triste.- Vete a la cama: es una orden. Y no asomes la nariz hasta mañana-  
- A no ser para ir al baño, no vas a ir dejando pocitas-  
- Tengo que trabajar... hay que armar una barrera estructural en la zona del choque-  
- Cállate, Blue.- intento no sonreír.- Necesitas dormir: dudo que pudieras armar una casa de palitos así como estás, y sin las pastillas no podemos correr riesgos de que te colapses en plena batalla-  
- Pero el flujo -  
- Lo desviaré por arriba.- le suelta Jessie.  
- Y el blindaje de-  
- Usaré el de alfileres-  
- Pero tienes que bloquear los-  
- Cerraré el pulso electromagnético con plomo-  
April nos mira, irritadísima, por un minuto, y luego da media vuelta y se va a dormir.  
Nunca pensé que le agradecería algo a Jessie Blue, menos de que trabajaría conél en tándem y contra April. Para probar las vueltas de la vida.  
Dios mío, me habrá entendido? Y qué demonios le dijo Fire? Si siempre puedo imaginarme a Colt, Fire es tan... impredecible. Qué puede haberle dicho para hacerla llorar así-  
- Le dijo que el único motivo por el que había sido su novio en la guerra había sido para evitar que ella te eligiera a ti. Desgraciado, no? Nunca pensé que el corredor fuera tan maquiavélico. De hecho, nunca pensé que tuviera más de dos neuronas conectadas a los pies: un axon para el embrage, otro para el acelerador-  
Cuando me giro para estrangular a Jessie, ya se ha ido. Tengo que recordar que necesitamos otro ingeniero de vuelo: pero sólo está tomándome el pelo. Fireball no es así.

COLT

Los gritos de Fireball nos despiertan a todos esa noche, de golpe. Soy el primero en dejarme caer de la litera y tomarlo en mis brazos: luego siento a Sable, que es único de los tres que sube y baja por la escalerilla. Él enciende la luz: yo no pierdo tiempo en eso, además que tengo las manos llenas de corredor histérico.  
Está jadeando y temblando: sus manos me aferran como pinzas, con el apretón pulsante e intermitante de la verdadera histeria. Cuando encienden la luz, tiene las pupilas enormes y no parecen responder a la luz hasta un momento luego, en que se empequeñecen de golpe como dos alfileres: pero le tiembla tanto la mandíbula que no puede hablar, y cuando lo aprieto entre mis brazos con todas mis fuerzas siento sus pulmones hinchándose superficialmente, su pulso enloquecido y errático, sus tendones como piedra mientras tiembla tan violentamente que apenas puedo sujetarlo.  
- Fire! Fire!- Sable lo llama, tomándole la cara: pero lo que sea que lo aterrorizó al punto del pánico se robó su habla también. Hunde el rostro en mi hombro, jadeando, estremeciéndose, y April entra a la habitación en pijama, dejándose caer de rodillas junto a Sable. - Qué demonios-  
- Creo que una pesadilla... Fire, somos nosotros, háblanos-  
Me está clavando los dedos, ya no las uñas en la carne, pero no me importa. Cuando al fin hace un sonido, no es su voz: es otra, es casi la voz de un niño aterrado, prendido a mis brazos como un bebé a su madre.  
- Colt-  
- Estoy aquí, corredor-  
- No me dejes... no dejes que me hagan daño...- su voz tiembla de tal forma que me imagino que el cóctel de adrenalina y estrés en su cuerpo mataría un caballo. Hundo los dedos en su cabello y le masajeo el escalpo transpirado, meciéndolo en mis brazos tan apretado como puedo, y al fin mi fuerza empieza a derrotar sus músculos agarrotados, que comienzan a aflojarse en temblores. Por un momento temí que fuera a tener un ataque al corazón mi frágil corredor no está diseñado para estas cosas!  
- Nunca.- digo, apretándolo en mis brazos.  
- Qué soñaste, Fire?- pregunta Sbale muy bajo.  
- No era un sueño!- ladra Fire, y su corazón vuelve a palpitar salvajemente: miro a Sable con reconvención, que se encoge un poco pero me devuelve la mirada.- Yo... estaba allí... estaba allí-  
- Fireball, qué viste-  
Él baja la cabeza, ocultándola en mi pecho, apretándola comos si quisiera reventársela: sus hombros tiemblan, y está llorando en mis brazos, llorando de miedo, y se me rompe el corazón, mientras lo abrazo y la ira irrazonable y asesina contra lo que lo asustó crece y crece en mi pecho. Nunca me había sentido tan furioso e impotente.  
- Fire...- April se acerca, acariciándole la espalda. Fire se aprieta contra sus manos, y un momento luego está de rodillas sobre mis piernas, envolviendo su espalda con su pecho, y Fire se hunde entre los dos con un suspiro de alivio como si fuéramos una armadura de carne.April no deja de acariciarlo, y tampoco yo, y el aroma de nuestras pieles unidas parece calmar a Fire, que lentamente deja de llorar y de temblar, y al fin respira hondo contra mí dos, tres veces, y se vuelve, hundiendo el rostro en los pechos de April, rodeándola con sus brazos, tan estrecho como puede. Antes de abrazarla le dio un tirón a los botones del escote: pensé que era para no aplastárselos en la cara, pero luego me doy cuenta que hundió el rostro contra la piel desnuda, y está inhalándola, respirando a April como si fuera oxígeno. Apuesto que le está clavando las uñas, y no estoy seguro de que no la esté mordiendo, pero ella hace un gesto y los abraza tiernamente con todas sus fuerzas, inclinando la cabeza hacia él.  
Pasa un rato. Levanto la cabeza, y veo a Jessie espiándonos desde la puerta, los celos en su rostro casi graciosos, pero sobre todo tristes, fuera de nuestro pequeño círculo de luz: pero me sobresalta que Sable tenga casi la misma expresión, mientras April y yo mecemos y acariciamos a Fire, los tres abrazados en su lecho. Sé perfectamente qué es lo que envidia Jessie: pero porqué nos odias así, Sable? Los quieres a ambos en tus brazos, así como los tengo yo? Esa es tu fantasía, eso es lo que quieres, acaparador bastardo mío? O me incluyes en tus lista de Navidad? Estoy muy seguro que Jessie no.  
- Creo... que sólo fue una pesadilla...- dice al fin Fire, apartando el rostro del escote de April. Ella se arregla el camisón, y Fire, que tiene los botones marcados en la mejilla, se pasa las manos temblorosas por el pelo y nos mira, apologéticamente, sonrojándose.- LO siento tanto-  
- Fire, casi te da un ataque...- le digo sin soltarlo.- Eso no fue una pesadilla, fue un jodido terror nocturno de bebito... qué soñaste? Qué te pasó-  
- Lo... que vi...- los ojos de Fire se entrecierran, y mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera olvidar, mientras le brotan unas lágrimas grandes como goterones y me caen en el pecho.- No tiene sentido-  
-Dinos, Fire.- dice Sable, en voz muy baja, muy tranquilizadora. Fire mueve los labios, pero no le sale la voz.  
- Voy a hacer café.- interrumpe Jessie de pronto, con voz firme. Me sobresalta: casi había olvidado que estaba allí. - Café y galletas suana bien, Fireball? O quieres leche-  
- Leche, por favor... gracias, Jessie-  
- Pues mueve el traste y ven a la cocina: te has creído que soy tu sirviente?- le suelta Jessie. Abro la boca para insultarlo:Fire tenía casi un ataque de histeria y este desgraciado.  
April me hace callar un gesto. Para mi sobresalto, Fire está sonriendo.  
Ahora sí que no entiendo nada.  
- Y si te manda April-  
- Ni te imaginas el café que soy capaz de hacerle-  
- Cállate de una vez.- ladra Sable, pero Jessie se va con su paso de modelo creído a la cocina. Cuando llegamos allí tras él, ya decentemente envueltos en batas y zapatillas ( ellos, yo no soporto usar esas cositas peludas) ha encendido las luces, la cocina huele a café aunque según nuestros relojes son las casi las cuatro de la mañana, y Jessie está revolviendo huevos en una sartén.  
- Más que un desayuno temprano, yo prefiero una cena tardía.- comenta Sable, buscando un trozo de bistec que quedó de la cena. Fire se sienta entre April y yo, y toma el café con ambas manos: le están volviendo los colores a la cara.  
Creo que ahora entiendo un poco. Supongo que sacarlo de la cama y traerlo a un lugar normal e iluminado ayuda, no? No sé, Sable y April estudiaron psicología en la Academia,y Fire puede hacer que un cactus le hable de sus problemas familiares yo ni idea. - Recuerdas lo que soñaste?- le pregunta Sable, cortando el bistec en lonjas para sandwich. Fire emite una risita un poco aguda, secándose los ojos.  
- Recordarlo...? Lo recordaré hasta que me muera-  
- Fire...- April le pone una mano en el hombro, y él pega la cabeza contra ella como un gato regalón: luego la mira, los ojos húmedos, y le susurra que lo siente. April mueve la cabeza y no dice nada, pero le seca la cara.  
- Cuéntanos.- dice al fin. - Soñé...estaba en un bosque muy oscuro. No había luna, ni estrellas. Era tan real... era como estar allí, estaba seguro que estaba despierto... incluso recuerdo que hacía frío y mi aliento hacía nubecitas...- Toma un sorbo de café, y siento que inconscientemente su rodilla se pega a la mía, buscando mi calor como si volviera a sentir el frío.- Estaba solo. Pero el bosque parecía tener... árboles morados. Ya sé, es...- lo sacude un estremecimiento cuando intenta sonreír. Mira a Sable, pero él está muy serio, algo pálido.  
- Empecé a caminar, tratando de salir del bosque, pero era cada vez más oscuro, y habían muchas raíces. Finalmente llegué a una especie de... laguna o poza, no muy grande... - su voz se ahoga un poco, y alarga la mano, ciegamente: yo se la tomo y se la oprimo.  
- Sigue, Fire.- ordena Sable. Su voz es suave, pero no es menos una orden por eso.  
-... no sé... fue horrible, pero es sólo una pesadilla... y es muy... personal...- su voz tiembla, su mano en la mía también: luego respira hondo, y Fire hace lo que hace mejor: tomar esa sensibilidad que es su mejor virtud, y convertirla en resolución. Mira a Sable, a mí, a April, y es como si absorbiera entereza de nuestros ojos: es el único de nosotros con cálidos ojos castaños. Se yergue, y habla con voz serena.  
- Traté de cruzar la poza nadando. Se sumerguí en el agua helada, y entonces vi sus cadáveres flotando. No tenían heridas, pero estaban blancos, y fríos... y entonces, algo me agarró: algo como una medusa.Era enorme, y perlada, casi traslúcida... una cosa viscosa... pero era muy dura, y tenía ventosas en los tentáculos, como un pulpo.- Fire traga, y luego nos mira a los ojos con una firmeza que sé que le cuesta reunir.- Me sumergía, y mientras me ahogaba, abusaba de mí. Usaba sus tentáculos hasta desgarrarme por dentro y cuando sentía que se encontraban en mi estómago, desperté-  
Me quedo helado. Es la pesadilla más fea que nunca he escuchado: yo hubiera despertado hecho un basilisco. Lo peor que he soñado ultimamente es que April se casa con Jessie.  
- Me temo que no fue un sueño, corredor.- dice el tramposo, poniendo una jarra de té helado en la mesa y unos sandwiches de pepino y queso.- Creo que lo que viste fue a los Fantasmas en su forma original, allá en la zona de vapor-  
Lo miro incrédulo, y luego veo que Sable asiente.  
- Árboles morados, el cielo negro... es verdad. Es tal y como yo la recuerdo.- frunce el ceño, y mira a April.- Tú no lo recuerdas, porque estabas inconsciente cuando nos raptaron, pero yo alcancé a ver algo. Ahora, cómo podría describir algo de lo que yo jamás hablé-  
- Porqué nunca dijiste nada-  
- No era importante.- dice Sable secamente.- Mi informe hablaba de cantidades de naves y aspectos de defensa, no de herbología alienígena.- suspira.  
- Suena como el ataque de esas cosas.- digo yo, aunque no quiero decirlo. - Te acuerdas que en Capricorn decían que... embarazaban a chicos jóvenes-  
- Lo más probable es que hayas recibido alguna impresión de los poderes mentales de esos Fantasmas.- dice Jessie, sentándose a nuestro lado en la banca. No puedo menos que arrugar la nariz a que se instale tan frescamente a charlar, más encima siendo que cabe apenas justo, pero April se corre sin chistar para darle espacio.- No soy experto en ellos, pero se supone que tienen la bater´ñia completa de ESP: telepatía, telekinesis,empatía, psicometría... o tal vez despertaron algún talento ESP en tí-  
Fireball parece muy incómodo. No es para menos: Jessie puede que se esté divirtiendo con esto, pero a mí no se me olvida que su corazón parecía que iba a reventar bajo mis manos.  
- No es nada que le desee a mi peor enemigo.- dice al fin, acabándose el café.  
- Y tampoco es nada que podamos conprobar o utilizar, así que si tienes otra pesadilla te lleno de Rohypnol para que duermas tranquilo.- dice Sable. Esa porquería. Te embota los reflejos un poco, pero asegura que descanses tus horas aún si se cae el mundo: nosotros los comíamos como caramelos en la guerra... Eso hasta que Sable hizo una reacción alérgica por exceso y vomitó hasta las tripas por una semana... el muy idiota se había callado los primeros síntomas, con cefaleas, calambres y dolor de estómago, y luego nos prohibió tomarlo más de una vez por semana. Jodido Guinea pig. - No quiero Rohypnol.- gruñe Fireball.- Me las arreglaré-  
- Si te vas a despertar todas las noches llamando a tu mami...- se burla Jessie. Me giro para ahogarlo, pero Fire le dirige una mirada y una risita,apegándose a April. - ... hay cosas peores, Blue, yo al menos tengo a quien llamar-  
- Katayano desgraciado-  
- Sheyenne miserable-  
- Me vuelvo a la cama.- April sale de entre los dos, que se pelean sobre su cabeza, y se va a su cuarto, no sin un sandwich de queso. Jessie está sonriendo. El desgraciado está calando sus gustos, pero como que me llamo Colt, que es lo único que calarás...

APRIL Me despierto con la siguiente alerta:cuando salto de la cama, aún con miguitas sobre mi almohada, me sobresalto al ver el reloj: dormí veinte horas, me siento renovada.  
Pero los voy a estrangular: alguien entró, y desconectó mis dos despertadores.  
Cuando entro a la cabina recién duchada, veo a Fire, sin ojeras, y a Jessie, los dos pilotando y charlando, aparentemente muy amistosos.  
Qué hace Jessie sentado en la terminal de Colt? Si mi vaquero lo ve, desinfecta su Saddle Unit.  
- Buenas tardes, bella durmiente.- Jessie saluda a mi reflejo en las pantallas.- Diez minutos más, e iba a despertarte con un beso-  
- Un beso? Seguro-  
- No dije un beso dónde-  
- Jessie, si vas a despertarla, no la dejas salir más de la cama.-

- No creas. Hubiéramos emerguido... eventualmente...- - Quién se hizo el gracioso con mis despertadores?- ignoro el intercambio: no puedo creer que se estén llevando bien.  
- El Gran Jefe. Está en la salita, dijo que cuando volvieras a caminar entre los vivos te asomaras. Colt está tomando una siesta, pero prometió costillas con puré esta noche-  
- Me va a llegar un chirlo-  
- Otro? No. Creo que tiene un plan, lleva una hora rumiando y revisando mapas-  
- Se comunicó Madarien-  
Fire me mira con risa en los ojos.- No te molestaría que se hubiera estrellado contra una luna, no-  
- A pesar de lo que creas, a mí me agrada Madarian-  
- Sí, y Sable idolatra a Jessie.- Fire apenas se gira para mirarme.- Puedo hablarte un minuto antes de que vayas a ver al Gran Jefe-  
- No me tardé demasiado ya?- digo, volteándome, pero Fireball me sigue a pesar de todo.- Ya vuelvo... Jessie, voy a revisar todo lo que le hiciste a mi Ramrod y si encuentro un sólo interfaz equivocado, te arrepentirás-  
- Promesas, promesas...- Jessie se hamaca en el Saddle Unit, pero está serio cuando Fire cierra la puerta de la cabina tras nosotros y nos quedamos en el pasillo estrecho.  
- Quiero que hablemos-  
- Cómo está tu cabeza-  
- Bien. Dormí con Sable anoche, no tuve más pesadillas.- Casi oigo el comentario sobre que es difícil tener pesadillas si no pegas ojo, pero no estoy de humor. Fireball inspira y me mira a la cara: el pasillo, que es muy pequeño, nos obliga a estar cara a cara, a menos de un metro. Puedo ver la sombra de la noche anterior en sus ojos,y el resplandor del día anterior, de todo lo que nos dijimos, en sus ojos tintados de oro. Dios mío, no soporto verlo tan triste.  
- April.- susurra él, alargando sus manos a las mías.- perdóname-  
Tan simple, y tan sencillo, y tan Fire a la vez. No rehuye mis ojos: Fire tiene un valor que no tiene ninguno de los chicos, un valor que yo tampoco tengo: una valor mucho mejor que correr entre balas de vapor, o cargar entre naves enemigas monstruosas. Fire puede pedir perdón, declarar amor u odio, decir lo que piensa, mirándote directo a los ojos, sin temores ni subterfugios, sin máscaras ni barreras. Tiene el valor de vivir con su corazón desnudo, sangrante a veces, herido a veces: un valor que merece todas las medallas que puedan darle.  
El valor que yo nunca he tenido.  
Porqué siento rabia, porqué siento furia mezclada con esta terrible ternura?  
- No me pidas perdón. Ya pasó, y probablemente estabas equivocado. Lo único que importa ahora es que tú y él están juntos, y creo... creo que pueden ser muy felices. Él se lo merece. No me voy a enojar contigo por un quizás, Fire.- - No creo que sea un quizás.- dice él, muy bajo, acercándose más.- April-  
- Qué les pasa a ustedes, chicos? Hay algo en el agua... en lo único que piensan es en-  
- April, tienes que escucharme.- dice Fire, y me sujeta las muñecas cuando intento salir del medio. Está demasiado cerca... demasiado firme.  
- Fire, que te estás poniendo muy West Side Story-  
- No quiero pasar una noche más con él preguntándome si piensa en tí. Demonios, sé que piensa en tí.- - Claro. Por eso duerme contigo.- le siseo.- No seas ridículo. Lo más cerca que he estado del corazón de Sable es cuando desarmo a Steed.- - Maldita sea, qué tengo que hacer para que me creas...?- gruñe, apretándome más. Aún hay un reborde de histeria en su voz: no creo que pueda olvidar lo de anoche tan fácilmente.  
- Fire, déjame en paz. Nunca he pensado en Sable de esa forma, ni lo haré...- le digo con voz firme, mirándolo a los ojos.- Y no me importa porqué hayas estado conmigo en la guerra... si creías que valía la pena, si pensabas que quedándote conmigo me apartabas de él, no me importa... te quise mucho, y aún te quiero tanto.- acabo, antes de apoyarme en su pecho. Fire me suelta, me abraza y me mece, y aunque no hace ruido su pecho está temblando.  
No sé qué me alerta. Es un frío, una presencia. Levanto la cabeza, y Sable está al final del pasillo, en la puerta de la salita. Está muy quieto, mirándonos, y sus ojos de plata parecen arder, fríos y metálicos. No sé porqué, pero por un momento tengo miedo de él, mientras nos mira.  
Es odio, puro odio lo que veo en sus ojos que nunca me han mirado con otra cosa que afecto, o es... violencia?  
Cuando da un paso hacia nosotros, instintivamente protego a Fire. Pero Sable levanta la vista, y estoy segura que me he equivocado.  
- April, llevo tanto esperándote.- me dice con ligereza. Se gira a Fire, y no dice nada más, tras darle una mirada, y volver a la salita.  
Porqué tengo miedo de seguirlo?  
Porqué tengo miedo de que si lo sigo, si entro a esa sala y nos miramos a los ojos, va a pasar algo que va a cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre?  
Y entonces una vez más siento los aceleradores, a Colt soltar una grosería, y súbitamente las ventanas se iluminan: estamos bajo fuego.  
- TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!- grita Colt desde la cabina. Me precipito dentro con Fireball, y el me sujeta cuando damos un bandazo en ciento ochenta grados: por algo instalamos esas barras en los ángulos de la cabina, y nos volvimos expertos acróbatas en ellas. Fire se sujeta y me sujeta con su cuerpo contra una, y luego nos descolgamos como podemos a nuestros puestos, Sable entrando como una exhalación a su Saddle Unit.  
- Tenemos fuego molido.- dice Colt, con el eufemismo de pequeñas naves persiguiéndonos del modo más irritante posible.- Una nube de mosquitos... son como quinientos-  
No está exagerando: mi pantalla parece un Kandinsky. Estamos rodeados por todos los ángulos: son pequeñas naves anchas y cortas, como avefrías, que se lanzan en picada y parecen tener una gran maniobrabilidad.  
No, no avefrías. Más bien, noto cuando Fireball respira hondo en mi oído, por el intercom, pequeños pulpos o medusas que emiten un racimo de pseudópodos, con los que emiten ondas destructivas.  
Colt le entrega el control a Fire, y siento a Jessie emitir una exclamación cuando se da cuenta que desconectamos todos los automáticos. No usamos ningún algoritmo al pilotar: Fire maneja con sus manos todos los dispositivos de dirección, Sable maneja todos los de defensa, yo me ocupo de mantener a mano la nave respondiéndole de la mejor forma a Fire, y Colt usa todos las armas a su arbitrio. Nos movemos juntos como uno solo: y tras tantos años, me basta sentir la respiración de Fire para prever su siguiente movimiento, y no necesito decirle a Colt que saque a ese pulpo que tenemos pregado a la cola, o a Sable que use una barrera sobre mis turbinas al mismo tiempo. Cuando nos movemos como una solo, es una sensación indescriptible.  
- Haz una barrida, y luego salimos. Quiero ver esas cosas de cerca.- dice Sable con su voz tranquila, aunque suena algo fría.- Sujétense-  
- Porqué...?- Jessie casi se traga la lengua cuando Fire suelta todo el poder de las turbinas y la cabina empieza a vibrar al entrar a match 12. La sola velocidad nos protege al encender el vacío alrededor nuestro con una nube de hidrógeno frío que reacciona con la velocidad: pobre de los pulpos desgraciados que choquen con nosotros.  
- Pulpo a la parrilla!- celebra Colt.- A tí te gustan esas cosas, corredor-  
Fire, que debe de tener los brazos agarrotados manteniendo la palanca de velocidad al límite, contesta riendo con los dientes apretados.- Con un poco de soja y paté de foi gras-  
Sable no se une a la broma, mantiendo nuestros escudos altos en silencio. Lo miro, pero tiene puesto el casco y no veo sus ojos.  
- Van a fundir las turbinas!- grita Jessie, espantado cuando la temperatura llega a 3000 ºK.  
- Nah.- Colt se burla de él.- No seas llorón-  
- Da la vuelta.- dice Sable, y Fireball desacelera al mismo tiempo que reajusto el refrigerante, y con un giro frenamos mejor y más suavemente que un scooter. Damos una par de vueltas, e incluso antes de que lo enderece Sable salta de su terminal y Fire me hace el traspaso de los controles.  
- vamos. Tú también, Jessie.- dice Sable secamente.- Damos minuto y medio.- me indica antes de salir al hangar. Fireball y Colt lo siguen: Jessie también, tras darme una mirada de incredulidad tan graciosa que apenas aguanto la risa.  
- Te quedas sola?- me pregunta con un dejo de preocupación que es casi irrisorio, por la situación, porque tengo la potencia de fuego de una armada mediana, pero que aún así me hace sentir algo agradable.  
- Tengan cuidado.- digo en general, pero lo mira, y él se va con una sonrisa. Exctamente un minuto y medio luego, Steed, el Bronco Buster de Colt, Fire con armadura y un turbo en la espalda y el Badlander salen a combatir junto por primera vez. No puedo evitar despegar la vista de las pantallas para mirarlos: la visión es tan mareantemente imposible, de los cuatro luchando lado a lado, que casi temo que Colt se desconcentre y haga volar a Jessie en pedazos por la falta de costumbre.  
:: Colt, ocúpate de los más lejanos. Fire, quédate cerca de Ramrod. Jessie, quédate debajo de Ramrod y vigila que ninguno suba por sorpresa. April, mantente alerta, y no intervengas aún.:: Sable suena como para congelar nitrógeno por el comunicador, pero es normal cuando está tenso. Lo obedezco, aunque estoy inquieta: le temo mucho más a un montón de mosquitos que a un solo búfalo enfurecido.  
Sobre todo ahora que todos estamos tan nerviosos.  
El Badlander se mantiene pegado a Ramrod, mientras veo el reflejo de la figura de Fire, con un turbo que le permite propulsarse por el espacio, encaramado arriba de mi cabeza, protegido por los cañones de plasma. El Bronco Buster se lanza como un relámpago azul lejos, y enciende el espacio de inmediato con explosiones como una cadena de estrellas siguiéndolo: y Sable, con Steed, que reluce plateado, dorado y negro cuando carga entre las naves y empieza a cortar. Normalmente es clínico, exacto, casi misericordioso en su habilidad quirúrgica con la espada, pero hoy carga como Atila el huno y lo veo dejar un rastro de destrucción peor que un cometa entre el enemigo.  
Un rayo de plasma me hace volver a prestar atención a mi propia batalla: el que yo no esté atacando no significa que no me ataquen a mí. Es hora de probar el nuevo juguete que le instalamos a Ramrod: es mi idea, pero a Jessie se le ocurrió cómo.  
:: Modo Fantasma::

JESSIE El chillido de los tres idiotas cuando Ramrod desaparece entre las estrellas vale mi pensión. Bueno, no tengo, pero si la tuviera.  
:: Tranquilos, niños. April, funciona de maravilla:: bromeo en el intercom :: Alguien necesita pañales:  
:: April!:: la voz de Sable está irritadísima :: Qué es esto? A qué estás jugando, se puede saber:  
:: Decodificamos la cobertura de los Fantasmas, así que coman de su propio chocolate:: dice ella. Si la tuviera a mano, me la comería, siento su sonrisa sobrada en mi oreja. :: es un efecto de luz, pero verdad que se ve bien:  
:: No sé :: dice Colt :: No veo una maldita cosa :  
:: Supongo que esa es la idea, pero es siniestro, yo estoy parado sobre nada :: dice Fire en el intercom, y también ríe.:. Es asombroso:  
:: Gracias, señores. :: agrego yo, pasando mi Badlander a modo insectoide y haciendo una reverencia.:. April, quedó de maravilla:  
:: Gracias, Jessie, pero no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti. Tenía la visión, pero sin tu habilidad con la antimateria:  
:: Yo sólo soy el mecánico, tú eres la artista:  
:: Se van a seguir felicitando mucho rato más?:: gruñe Colt :: Quince minutos:  
:: Felicítense más tarde, tenemos compañía:: corta Sable, volviendo a la batalla.  
:: Lo que yo quiero saber es de dónde salen:: gruñe Colt. Para ser el vaquero, que tiene la cabeza sólo para poder lucir el sombrero, es buena pregunta. No creo que puedan sobrevivir solos en el espacio profundo, no?  
:: APRIL!:: exclama Sable, aún antes de que yo logre hilar mis pensamientos :: Tiene que haber una nodriza invisible cerca, conecta tus pantallas de fase:  
Siento a April jadear y conectarlas: un momento luego respira, y habla con claridad :: hay una, pero como a tres parsecs... cómo llegaron aquí... :  
:: Teleportación!:: grito, y justo en ese momento mis pantallas me muestran un parpadeo. Se están teleportando... alrededor nuestro. Y en un segundo, estamos rodeados.  
:: VUELVAN!:: grita Sable, aunque es el último en regresar tras ellos. Qué demonios. No lo voy a dejar ser el héroe delante de April, no?  
Nope.  
Yo seré tu héroe.  
:: JESSIE, QUÉ &$·&/ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!:: grita Fire, porque él, desde su posición privilegiada, me ve lanzarme de cabeza al montón de naves pulposas.  
:: Yo diría que se está suicidando :: comenta Colt, haciéndome sonreír. No, o al menos espero que no... Las naves me rodean como moscas a la carne muerta, pero aún no estoy muerto. Y entonces le paso energía a mi nuevo secretito, y dejo que funcione.  
Escuchar a April tomar aire maravillada y una putada de Colt es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.  
Me costó un huevo, pero convertí la barrera sónica en una externa, y tan densa, que los pulpitos empiezan a retorcerse cuando los agarro... un pulpito dos pulpitos tres pulpitos puré de pulpito... muy bien, sí funciona.  
Lo conecto a todo poder, y treinta pulpitos.  
:: MUY BIEN, JESSIE!:: escucharla celebrar me hace tan feliz, tan feliz, que hago una pirueta con el Badlander antes de volver a Ramrod.  
:: Jessie, desobeciste una orden directa. Muy bonita tu nueva arma, pero me desobedeces una vez mas y te echo:: ladra Sable por el intercom. :: Deja de gritar, porque no trabajo para tí. Soy un embajador con más rango que tú, así que puedes tomar tus órdenes y metértelas por donde no vean la luz del sol. O pedirle a Fire:  
:: Mientras estés en Ramrod mando yo:: retrueca seco, y se gira en la rampa de Ramrod, como cerrándome el paso. mientras acelero hacia allá. :: me obedeces, o te largas:  
Los demás callan: y es en silencio absoluto que acelero. Vamos a colisionar? Cuál de los dos se va a apartar primero? Él, o yo?  
Y súbitamente me inunda otra vez el deja vu. La primera vez que lo miré a los ojos... fue justo así.  
Hace tanto tiempo, ya, y sin embargo parece ayer. Pero esta vez no me apartaré, Jinete Sable.

SABLE

Me pregunto si tiene el mismo deja vu que yo.  
O si está oyendo esa canción en su cabeza, la canción de esa fiesta: primero en banjo obsesionante, y luego una guitarra acústica, que parecía llorar.  
Qué estoy haciendo? No es el momento para esto. Pero o doblego a Jessie aquí y ahora, o tarde o temprano esto acabará en sangre, y no puedo permitirlo, no como capitán de Ramrod, no como jefe de este team. Es tu última chance: dobla el espinazo, Blue, o ningún ruego de April te dejará quedarte.  
El team Ramrod no llevaba ni dos años juntos, aunque estábamos un poco más unidos debido al influjo de Roy y Sincia, cuando nos enviaron de regreso a la Academia de Caballería en Wesmine para infundirles ánimos a los cadetes: después de los costosos desastres debidos a Gadnet de Alamo y Durango, la entrada a las academias había bajado, y el comando estaba preocupado por ello, así que nos usaron descaradmente para promocionarlos. Yo odiaba eso, pero no fue hasta nuestro cuarto año que dije basta y me negué en redondo a más promoción y tareas diplomáticas: éramos una unidad de combate, no un grupo de modelos, santo Dios.  
Así que yo estaba de muy mal humor cuando bajamos una mañana luminosa en Westmine, a la Academia, aunque me alegrara volver a ver el lugar en donde entrené y fui criado, así como a mi " familia " sheyenne. Dejé a los chicos solos dando clases y pavoneándose, y me largué a ver a Toro y a Búfalo Negro, que eran como padre y hermano para mí.  
Cuando volví, Fireball estaba dando clases de pilotaje, y haciendo que los cadetes más jóvenes se babearan al verlo volar: importaba muy poco que fuera más joven que algunos. Nosotros ya éramos leyenda en esa época.  
Colt les estaba enseñando sobre armas de fuego a los mayores, y el grupo senior - es decir, los que habían entrado cuando yo salí, cuatro años antes, los que estaban sacando alguna especialización- estaba practicando artes marciales con April. La estaban baboseando, y no sólo porque fuera hábil: April se ve muy linda de gi. No podía aplaudirla, pero me encantó verla revolear a un tipo del tamaño de Steed, pero luego, vi a un chico alto y delgado con el cabello negro tintado de azul ponerse de pie entre los berridos de sus compañeros. No era musculoso, pero avanzaba seguro de su fuerza, y sin embargo, tenía una actitud tensa, nerviosa. Supuse que era el número uno de la clase: recordaba vagamente haber oído hablar de él cuando entró a la Academia.  
April y él combatieron, y me sobresalté al darme cuenta que era muy hábil, tanto como ella. April hizo un pivote atrás y escapó de sus manos, pero él parecía reacio a golpearla, más ansioso de inmovilizarla. April, en cambio, no tenía esas restricciones, y lo aplastó en el tatami muy pronto, una rodilla en su pecho.  
Yo no tengo los instintos de Colt, pero algo no me gustó. La sonrisa de él, creo.  
April lo ayudó a levantarse, le dio las gracias, y cuando la clase se fue, me fijé que se quedaron charlando y él la siguió casi hasta los vestidores. Cuando pasó a mi lado de regreso, me echó una mirada muy sombría, pero tan rápida que pensé que era sólo mi idea.  
Fui a buscar a Colt a su clase, de la que estaba saliendo, con una cadete bonita bajo cada brazo, por supuesto. Le diriguí mi mejor mirada de te lo prohíbo, y las despachó con un suspiro, antes de volverse a mí.  
- No vale. Sólo me preguntaban si estás casado, comprometido, o gay-  
- Y les dijiste que las tres cosas-  
- No, les dije que salías con el Comandante Eagle.- a mi mirada cambió de tema.- Y los nenes-  
- Fire con los cadetes de primaria, April en el dojo.- dije caminando con él por los soleados pasillos. Yo había pasado casi seis años allí: April sólo dos, antes de que la transfirieran a Yuma. Nunca nos conocimos, apenas recordaba haberla visto un par de veces. Era demasiado seria.- Combatió con un chico de cabello azulado-  
- Romeo Azul? Porqué no me sorprende? Se ofreció a que lo patearan para poder tocarla... no es adorable-  
- Qué-  
- El chico medio oriental, el de pelo azul? Lo hubieras visto en la parada hoy. No le quitó los ojos encima en todo el rato-  
- Qué? No es un chico... debe tener tu edad-  
- Como sea, si lo dejan, se la come con zapatos.- Colt se puso las manos tras la cabeza.- hay que mantener los ojos abiertos, o nos quedaremos sin April-  
- No seas-  
- Querrá casarse, alguna vez, digo yo, el chico es lindo y como nosotros no hacemos nada por la patria-  
- Colt. No crees que tuvo suficiente con Roy-  
- Mmm. Puede que eso nos salve por el lado de ella, pero la cara de gato famélico de ese animal-  
Nos interrumpieron cuando sonó una alarma. Fire venía saliendo de un aula, y April se nos unió afuera, el pelo mojado: y el comandante WhiteHawk nos contó que se trataba de un grupo de ladrones que venían huyendo tras atacar una granja vecina, y que habían sido desviados tras luchar, y derrotar un destacamento de la Academia. Nos preguntó si podíamos hacernos cargo, sólo a modo de demostración.  
Tomamos caballos normales de las caballerizas y fuimos, los cuatro contra dos docenas de cuatreros. Nos tardamos exactamente quince minutos, tras bajarnos la mitad a tiros, unos pocos a puñetazos, y que Colt fuera espectacular y laceara algunos para derribarlos del caballo.  
No sabíamos que Jessie nos había seguido, solo. Uno de esos benditos cuatreros, el líder, un repulsivo mutante barbado logró desarmar a April, que se había apartado un poco de nosotros: le dio un latigazo en la mano, quitándole el arma, y luego la derribó, sujetándole los tobillos con el látigo. Se le iba a echar encima, y no dudo que no se esperaba que la belleza fuera también cinturón negro, pero actué, caballerosamente, y le lancé un arma. Jessie se lanzó al mismo tiempo a caballo por un barranco y casi se mata por tratar de salvarla: cuando llegó cerca, April ya tenía todo bajo control. Nos miró y huyó, incluso antes de preguntarle nada.  
- Pero qué hacía ese chico aquí?- preguntó April, frotándose los tobillos desollados cuando todo acabó, y los chicos de la academia se llevaban a los cuatreros atados y nos vitoreaban. Colt la miró, y se rió en su cara.  
- No te das cuenta? El nene quería salvarte... el nene está loco por tus huesos... o más bien la carne de encima... el pobrecito quería ser tu héroe, pero Sable tenía que llegar antes-  
- Córtala, Colt-  
- Pues a mí me parece que tiene pinta de ser un jodido problema.- dijo Fire, bufando.- No lo animes, April. No es un niño, es mayor que yo-  
April no dijo nada, pero miró al barranco y pareció apenada y algo avergonzada. Me propuse animarla esa noche, y cuando WhiteHawk dijo que daría una baile en nuestro honor, le dije que no era necesario que fuera de uniforme, que podía llevar un vestido bonito y que le enseñaría a bailar swing, si sus tobillos heridos aguantaban.  
Debería haber hecho que fuera de uniforme.

Todos fuimos de civil: estaba de moda ser coloridos en esa época, así que – me muero de vergüenza- yo llevaba un traje celeste, Fire beige y Colt blanco, y April llevaba un vestido rosa con vuelos blancos. Estaba preciosa esa noche: no sé dónde le consiguieron flores – Westmine es desierto!- y se las prendió en el pelo, unas azaleas rosadas. Estaba feliz: me imagino que hacía mucho que no se sentía bonita, y aunque creyera que nosotros no nos dábamos cuenta, era una chica, casi una niña, y seguro que sentía que ignorábamos su femineidad. Después de la humillación que significó Roy – maldito Roy-, quería mimarla un poco.  
Debería saber que el camino a mi infierno privado está pavimentado de buenos deseos, y de deseos simplemente.  
Whitehawk dio un discurso, nos condecoró, y tuvimos una ovación: la parte de relaciones públicas terminadas, le di permiso a los chicos para que se fueran a tontear con las cadetes, y me dediqué a April, hasta que la hice reír y bromear como una chica normal. Era muy agradable estar juntos solos: en esa época, Fire y Colt aún hacían que se nos subiera la mosca a la nariz con facilidad, y disfrutábamos el rato que podíamos charlar sin tener que largar frescas a cada rato.  
Dos bailes: Desert Rose y Crazy, y fue a lavarse la cara que se salpicó con ponche cuando hice un juego de palabras sobre la letra de la última canción, Colt, Fire y yo. No debí haberla dejado ir.  
Estaban tocando Lady in Red cuando ví una cortinas abrirse sobre un escenario disimulado a un costado, y vi a April de pie, sonrojada, los labios rojos y el vestido caído de los hombros, y a Jessie, poniéndose de pie con furia tras caer y derribar unos barriles. Era dolorosamente obvio lo que había ocurrido, aunque April nunca me lo relató detalladamente.  
- Qué estabas haciendo, Jessie?- le ladró su comandante, Bryan Levinson.  
- El ridículo.- le soltó él, enderezándose. Estaba furioso, y en ese momento, la Academia entera soltó la risa. April casi desapareció entre las cortinas: pero no se reían de ella, se reían del patetismo de Jessie, entre despatarrado y furioso, y con una obvia erección.  
Ese momento hace mucho que ya no me da risa: Jessie hizo pagar a la Nueva Frontera esas risas con sangre. Pero en ese momento, creo que sonreí.  
Bryan le dijo a Jessie que saliera, y que sería castigado: Jessie se encogió de hombros, y le dijo que se fuera a la mierda, porque renunciaba. Salió hecho una furia: y aunque después de eso la fiesta siguió, April se disculpó y se fue a acostar temprano, muy avergonzada.  
No fue hasta el día siguiente que supe que Jessie había desertado en serio. Ese tipo de cosas ocurren: pero April estuvo muy callada todo el día, y se quedó en Ramrod. Le di un chirlo a Colt cuando le dijo que era culpa de ella, que cómo se le ocurría usar escotes en la Academia con su 90 de varones, que los chicos estaban que tocaban pan y se mojaban. Nos íbamos a ir a la mañana siguiente, una vez que comprobamos que los cuatreros estaban recibiendo armas y naves outlanders, pero esa noche atacaron y casi barrieron la Academia... con Jessie a la cabeza. El muy bastardo conocía todos los secretos y las guardias, y él mismo comandó el ataque. Colt y Fire lo rechazaron, y al amanecer salimos a perseguirlos en Ramrod y con las naves.  
Sólo por una vez, le entregué Steed a April mientras yo escaneaba la zona. Luego nos intercambiamos puestos, y yo salí con Steed a perseguir a los cuatreros mientras ella volvía a Ramrod y lo llevaba de regreso a la Academia.  
Me encontré con Jessie. Lo perseguí, y cuando nos enfrentamos en el mismo barranco donde había protagonizado su primera derrota, nos miramos a los ojos, y los dos cargamos. Él se desvió primero, y yo le volé el alerón a su nave: se estrelló, pero sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para machucarse un poco.  
Cuando fui a arrestarlo, me miró a los ojos, y habló, con la voz más derrotada, más resignada, más triste.  
- Sable, Ramrod tiene una bomba-  
- Qué? Cómo lo sabes-  
- Porque... yo mismo la puse cuando te vi a bordo. Quería matarte... pero luego se subió ella! Tienes que salvarla-  
- Cuando va a detonar-  
- Ya detonó.- me dijo, cubriéndose la cara. Recuerdo haber pensado que lo había juzgado mal, que sí la amaba: y me lancé tras Ramrod, el que, para mi espanto cuando lo alcancé, perdía combustible y humeaba, e iba derecho a estrellarse en la Academia, fuera de control.  
Me metí al hangar a la fuerza, y cuando llegué a la cabina, vi a April y a Fire inconsciente por la explosión. April abrió los ojos cuando tomé los controles casi encima suyo, y me miró por un segundo con los ojos entornados.  
- Sable... estás aquí.- me dijo: tenía sangre en los labios.  
- Sí, April, y nunca nos separaremos- le susurré, antes de aferrarla contra mi pecho, desconectar el automático y tirar de los controles hasta que pasamos rozando por sobre la Academia e hicimos el peor aterrizaje de la historia a menos de veinte metros de distancia. Pero salimos vivos.  
Colt, que llegó a buscarnos blanco de shock, sacó a April en brazos: yo saqué a Fire, que sangraba por la cabeza. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ver a Jessie. Pero cuando volvimos a verlo.  
Ahora, que lo miro a los ojos mientras se acerca más y más, recuerdo a ese muchacho furioso de ojos oblicuos, recuerdo su voz derrotada, y Lady In Red.  
Y esta vez me muevo, sólo un centímetro, sólo lo necesario para que pase, en deferencia a todo lo que ha perdido.  
No sé como, los dos nos movemos al mismo tiempo y Jessie entra por la rampa rozándome, el ala de su Badlander casi tocando mi hombro, los alerones pegados al borde en una lluvia de chispas, por un momento los dos metidos casi en el mismo espacio. Podría habernos matado. Podríamos habernos matado los dos, pero lo escucho riendo cuando hace un giro dentro de la rampa y se posa, y yo me vuelvo a él despacio.  
:: Soy demasiado bueno para que me eches:: me dice, saltando de la carlinga.  
:: No te confíes en eso:  
:: Muy bien, Gran Jefe. Mejor así:  
:: No. Pero por ahora...:: digo, cerrando en hangar para saturar de oxígeno y poder quitarme el casco - Servirás-  
Jessie me hace otra reverencia. Es tan jodidamente teatral, que a veces casi, casi, casi me hace reír.  
Si no tuviera tantas ganas de llorar.

COLT

:: PAR DE NARCISISTAS, INMADUROS, PRESUMIDOS, PSICÓTICOS ENFERMOS!- ladra Fireball, histérico otra vez. Si mi pobre corredor no se consigue un relajante muscular, acabará teniendo colon, si es que no tiene ya.  
Sable se gira a él y va a sonreírle, cuando su sonrisa se congela de pronto, y lo mira fijamente. Se va adentro sin decir nada más, y Fire lo sigue, dejándome a mí solo con el maldito bastardo.

- Lastima que alguien como tú pilote tan bien-  
- Con el club de fans que eran ustedes en la guerra, si no fuera excepcional, me habrías acabado.- me dice, quitándose el casco. Me toma un segundo darme cuenta que me está elogiando.  
- Eres tan creído, Blue-  
- Estoy en buena compañía.- se pone el casco bajo el brazo y se frota la frente.- Son rápidas, esas porquerías con tentáculos-  
- sí. Más rápidas que los outlanders-  
- Una tortuga inválida era más rápida que los Outlanders.-.Jessie se detiene en el umbral del hangar, y luego se vuelve a mí, bloqueándome el paso.- Quiero preguntarte algo, vaquero-  
- Si me vas a desafiar a duelo por April, me parece que ya hicimos eso en la guerra-  
- Piensas volver con tu mujer-  
- Blue, es tan no asunto tuyo que si me vuelves a preguntar, te parto el hocico-  
- Tú sabes perfectamente que el que hagas media docena de potrillos más me importa un pepino. Lo que me importa es que no intentes hacer potrillos con April-  
- Tampoco es asunto tuyo.  
- Y un cuerno que no es asunto mío. Si quieres quedarte con ella, tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver-  
- Puedo arreglar eso. Seguro que hasta Sable puede querer ayudar-  
- Tú sabes que si Sable al fin se sacude la sotana y el cinturón de castidad estás frito-  
- Seríamos dos, sabes.- le digo riendo.  
- No me importa. Lo único que quiero es que no la acosen-  
- Tú nos dices a NOSOTROS que no la acosemos? Pero qué te has creído, BLUE? Es lo mejor que he oído como ejemplo de la olla llamando negra a la tetera... eres un-  
- Está acostumbrada a que yo la acose, sabes- me dice sin arrugarse.-pero ustedes la están lastimando, y no permitiré que la lastimen. Si crees que le pondrá cuernos a su amiga contigo, es que no la conoces para nada-  
- Me voy a divorciar, Blue-  
- Ella te odiará por esto-  
- Blue, hazte un favor y no te metas en lo que no te importa-  
- No me importa?- dice, acercándose a mí: sus ojos relucen, y súbitamente mi melancolía se sacude un poco, porque huelo que acabaremos en una buena pelea como en los viejos tiempos: Jessie Blue, de azul marino, y el vaquero de azul eléctrico rodando como gatos ferales. Muy bien, es justo lo que necesito!  
Deberías... deberías.  
Debería qué, April?  
Debería arrancarle la cabeza a este desgraciado, verdad, para que deje de molestarte de una buena vez?  
- Es mejor que suban.- dice April de pronto, de pie en la entrada del hangar.- Tienen que ver esto.-

Obedecemos, no sin echarnos la mirada típica y privada de los hombres de te-salvó-ella-esta-vez-pero-ya-nos-veremos-afuera. Subo tras ella, dándome cuenta de que su rostro está tenso, ansioso.  
Cuando entro a la cabina, tengo un sobresalto. Por un momento no comprendo lo que las pantallas muestran: o tal vez mi cerebro se niega a comprender. Jessie a mi lado putea en voz baja, inclinándose hacia las pantallas, y Sable y Fire, que están junto a la terminal del Jefe están en el mismo silencio que tengo yo.  
April toca su teclado y las imágenes cambian y se superponen. Es la Victory' Star, tomada desde lejos, la primera imagen clara y la segunda llena de líneas discontinuas: no sé lo que significa, pero hay una cosa que muestra bien clara.  
Un enjambre de naves. Cientos de ellas, creo, cubriendo la luz de esa nova como las moscas una fruta podrida. Son cientos, Dios mío... cómo pudieron pasar tantas sin que nadie se diera cuenta?  
Ante la luz violácea de las pantallas, puedo ver que todos estamos pálidos. Sólo Sable tiene una expresión ilegible, casi inexpresivo: April parece triste pero resuelta, Fire desafiante, y yo y Jessie... pues estamos boquiabiertos. Luego Jessie mira a April, miedo, no por él, sino por ella en su rostro, y aprieta los puños.  
- Cómo se les pudo pasar algo de este tamaño?- sisea, mientras observamos las pantallas. Es siniestro.  
Es Sable quien nos saca del shock y de la inmovilidad. Su rostro sigue inexpresivo: su voz es muy firme y serena cuando habla, tranquilizándonos. Aún con ese espanto en las pantallas tras suyo, cuando habla, le tengo fe.  
- April, traspasa toda esa data y envíasela a Leon en el Comando: Fire, ubica a Madarian y a los suyos y haz que vengan acá a reunirse con nosotros: Colt, Jessie, vayan a descansar, les toca turno esta noche.- su voz nos devuelve la tranquilidad: a pesar de todo, cuando Sable tiene un plan, siempre salimos bien parados. Puedo ver que Fire y April se relajan visiblemente, pero Jessie, que no lo conoce bien aún, está aterrorizado, aunque intenta ocultarlo. Porqué? El ya perdió una guerra y salió de rositas, el maldito gato siempre cayendo de pie... qué le pasa ahora?  
Sable da media vuelta y parte a la cocina. Noto que Fire lo desobedece y parte detrás: y Jessie a mi lado me mira fijamente, desafiándome a ser el primero en dejar al otro solo con April.  
- Voy a traspasar la data...- April nos mira, se da cuenta que Fire no está y no comenta, aunque de pronto sus ojos se ponen tristes.- Llamando al Comando de Caballería, este es Ramrod Equalizer Unit en misión especial, nos escuchan? -  
Estamos muy lejos: le cuesta tres intentos, pero entonces tengo que reconocer que me alegro de escuchar la voz del bastardo de Leon Svenson.  
- Ramrod Equalizer Unit, aquí el Comando de Caballería, Leon Svenson al habla.- su voz se relaja.- April, qué gusto de escucharlos al fin, nos han tenido muy preocupados-  
- Te estoy mandando la data que esperábamos de la Victory Star. No es agradable. -  
- Te alegrará saber que Roy despertó y está mucho mejor: se muere por irse tras Madarian y ustedes-  
- Roy?- no lo puedo creer, por la voz April se alegra sinceramente.- Dale mis saludos! Me alegro mucho, Leon-  
- Dice que quiere hablar contigo, va a enviarte un texto... como están allá-  
- Estamos bien, Leon.- dice April serenamente.- Me comunicaré tan pronto emprendamos alguna acción. Cuídate, Leon-  
- Cuídense ustedes. Comando de Caballería, Capitán Leon Svenson, Fuera.  
- Ramrod Equalizer Unit, Capitán April Eagle, fuera.- dice ella. Luego empieza a teclear los códigos de Madarian y su Ramrod Court: es obvio que Fire no va a venir pronto.  
Jessie da la espalda y se va a la cocina, seguramente a preparar algo de comer. Yo dudo un momento, pero entonces veo que April suspira, muy levemente, e inclina el cuello, en un gesto tan melancólico, tan deprimido, que me parte el corazón.  
Quiero hablarle. Su bofetada... me he llevado peores, pero verla así me duele mucho más. April, si no me quieres sólo dímelo, dímelo y yo cuidaré de tí, como tu amigo, tu Colt... no quieres contarle a tu Colt qué te pasa? Tú sabes que jamás te juzgaría o te rechazaría... soy tu Colt, te acuerdas? Antes te gustaba acurrucarte en mis brazos, o contarme con un suspiro cualquier cosa que pensaras, o reírte de cualquier tontería conmigo... siempre estuvimos cerca: siempre supe que era tu favorito. Estoy aquí, a menos de tres metros, y es como si estuviéramos tan lejos, y todo porque te dije lo que siento? Siempre hemos estado tan cerca... siempre lo has sabido, siempre has sabido que te quiero, tantos años antes de Robin. Porqué te preocupan más sus sentimientos que los míos? Ya no me quieres, April? Porqué le eres leal a ella, y no a mí?  
Te quiero. Me froto los ojos, y salgo de la cabina. Qué hemos hecho? Qué nos pasa?

FIREBALL

Me duelen los hombros por el peso del turbo: hace mucho tiempo que no me ponía uno. Es un propulsor pequeño, muy semejante a una mochila, que te da potencia en el espacio: pero te parte los hombros cuando no tienes costumbre, porque la propulsión te empuja justo allí. Estoy sobándome los antebrazos y el cuello cuando entro a los lockers en búsqueda de un poco de crema, y veo a Sable allí, guardando su casco y quitándose los guantes para quedarse con armadura puesta. Durante el Terror Cobalto las usábamos todo el día y dormíamos con ellas: luego, andar sólo con ropa te hacía sentir desnudo. Pero ahora que perdimos la costumbre, mis codos y rodillas ya están protestando.  
- Te vas a quedar con la armadura? Te vas a cansar.- le comento, viendo como se lava la cara con gestos maquinales, la seca y se echa el pelo atrás. Necesita un corte: en la guerra lo usaba a lo militar casi, pero ahora se ha dejado crecer un poco a la James Bond. La idea me hace sonreír: si él era James Bond, eso convertía a April en Q, no?  
Pero April no sabe qué tan suave es ese cabello para hundir los dedos en la pasión: yo sí.  
Sable no me contesta: cuando retira la toalla de su cara puedo ver que su rostro sigue frío, inexpresivo. No soporto verlo así: está en medio de mapas y cálculos, aún aquí conmigo, tan lejos. Avanzo hacia él, y le pongo una mano en el hombro, colocándome frente a él, para forzarlo a mi mirarme.  
Levanta la vista a mí. Sus ojos son helados, helados como el mismo espacio: nunca le había visto esa expresión, no mirándome a mí. Tiene el cuello y los hombros tensos, pero hay una perfecta precisión cuando aprieta los dientes, me aparta, cuelga la toalla cuidadosamente y asegura la puerta de su locker.  
- Sable...- le digo, sintiendo el estómago contraerse.- Qué te pasa? Estás enojado conmigo-  
- Te escuché hablando con April.- me dice suavemente. Su voz nunca es más seca y acentuada que cuando está furioso: por sus pasos más lentos y sus gestos exactos, está rabioso.  
- Qué escuchaste?- le pregunto, sintiendo un vacío. No , por favor no.  
- Escuché que ella dijo...- aunque no me mira, hay una súplica en sus ojos.-... dijo que habías estado con ella durante la guerra para evitar que ella y yo...- se queda sin palabras, y me clava los ojos. Pero no puedo mentirle. No otra vez.- Eso fue lo que le dijiste, eso fue lo que la lastimó-  
- Sí.- Nada me ha costado tanto como mirarlo a los ojos y decírselo. Sable baja la mirada, parpadea, se aparta de mí como si quisiera no verme nunca más. No lo soporto: me cuelgo de su hombro que parece de piedra y balbuceo, aferrándole el brazo, tratando de que se de vuelta y me mire, me mire al menos:  
- Sable, lo siento, sé lo mal que suena... pero no pienses que yo no la quería, ella me entendió, ya no está enojada conmigo... era sólo... solo que si tú y ella... nosotros nos habríamso quedado solos, y yo te quería ya entonces, te he querido siempre, para mí, pero no podía competir con ella, así que... así que aseguré que...- - CÁLLATE!- la voz de Sable me hace dar un salto atrás, pero no tan rápido como él. Sable se gira, y desenvaina, y un momento después estoy despatarrado contra los lavatorios, mi nuca contra el espejo y Sable, su espada desenvainada contra mi cuello, me mira con el rostro desencajado de ira, blanco e iracundo, sus ojos ardiendo.  
- yo... yo...- balbuceo.- Lo s-siento... yo te quiero...- alcanzo a susurrar: mis lágrimas caen calientes sobre el filo, pero a pesar de mis súplicas, su rostro aún está cargado de una ira mucho peor que el odio.  
La hice llorar a ella, a la persona que quiero tanto, y logré que él me odiara, y puedo imaginarme el shock y la incredulidad y luego la rabia en los ojos de Colt si se entera, él que también podría haberla tenido y yo se la quité.  
Qué hice? Y porqué lo dije? Quería herirla, o qué?  
Cómo pude ser tan egoísta, tan perverso? Las únicas personas a las que de veras he amado y que me han amado, las únicas que son todo para mí. Los que me cuidan, los que me escuchan, los que han calmado mis pesadillas y mis miedos, los que me han tomado de la mano, y me han dado valor, corazón, y fe.  
Con un gesto rápido, me inclino hacia la espada. Sólo los reflejos de Sable la quitan a tiempo, pero sentí su toque helado en mi cuello, en donde ahora hay una línea de sangre, gotas sobre las baldosas negras del piso.  
- No, loco!- grita Sable, y un momento después, aún en su ira, me tiene contra el espejo otra vez, revisando mi herida, que sólo es superficial. Luego sus ojos encuentran los míos, y no sé que hay en ellos, pero daría mi vida por no verlo.  
- Me odias ahora?- le pregunto, temblando. Él me mira, y luego su rostro se suaviza, se suaviza con una terrible ternura que lo envejece, que le roba el brillo a esos ojos que amo tanto, y no puedo hacer nada.  
- No puedo odiarte.- me susurra.- Pero nunca te querré igual, Fireball-  
- Sable-  
Sable envaina, se aleja de mí, y luego se apoya en la mesa, sus hombros temblando con una espantosa risa, antes de cubrirse los ojos con una mano y susurrarme: - Vete, Fireball. Déjame... déjame en paz.-

APRIL

No hay nadie en la cocina, pero Jessie me dejó un plato cubierto con - no lo puedo creer- budín de carne y tortilla de papas Me lo como sola: no sé dónde están los demás, pero así como están las cosas, prefiero volver a pilotar sola tan pronto lave esto. Estamos en una órbita controlada, así que el piloto automático por un rato no nos va a matar.  
Seguro que Colt y Jessie están durmiendo: espero que Fire haya animado un poco a Sable, que parecía muy tenso. No.  
Hay alguien que no está durmiendo.  
- Creo que me merezco un premio- dice Jessie, sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las manos en el marco de la puerta y balanceándose.  
- Ah, sí?- yo sigo lavando mi plato, mientras lo siento pasearse como un gato regalón por la cocina, que se me hace demasiado pequeña de pronto. Claro que no es un campo de fútbol, pero seguro que un campo de fútbol se me haría poco encerrada con él.  
- Sí. Arriesgué el trasero, y el resto de mí, que tampoco está mal, también lo arriesgué, así que me merezco un premio.- su desverguenza casi me hace reír. Será descarado.  
- Te compraré una paleta de helado cuando regresemos-  
- No me gusta el helado. A no ser que te pongas helado en el ombligo y que se derrita-  
- Olvídalo-  
- Entonces no quiero helado. Pero seguro que se te ocurre un premio que darme, venga-  
- Te robaste mi cojñin violeta quizá para qué perversiones: no es suficiente-  
- No. ya se le fue tu olor-  
- Qué tienes en mente, entonces?- ya me estoy riendo. Jessie, que empieza a secar los platos distraídamente, me echa una mirada perversa mientras frota una copa.  
- nada muy malo... nada que haga doler..- me hace un mohín burlón.- Pero algo digno de tí y de mí-  
Esa es una cita.- No me compares con la perra de Milady, Jessie. Y definitivamente tú no eres D'Artganan-  
- Lo leíste, uh?- Jessie saca lo que queda de budin del refrigerador y empieza a comérselo directo de la fuente.- Y quién más podría ser? Tú ya tienes al amargado, al puto y al afeminado-  
- Te informo que D'Artagnan soy yo.- me burlo, cerrando el agua.- Tú vendrías a ser Rochefort-  
- Y un cuerno que eres D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan era un jovencito caliente, como yo-  
- Ya sé que ya no soy tan joven.- lo miro por sobre el hombro.- Pero tal vez no me he encontrado una Constanza Bonacieux-  
- Me pongo vestido, en serio-  
Me echo a reír.- En serio? Y velo y corsé? Eso habría que verlo-  
- Estoy seguro que estábamos hablando de algo más interesante.- se burla devolviendo la fuente al refrigerador y lavando la cuchara.  
- Jessie, me sueltas una indecencia y te echo nave abajo-  
- No quiero nada indecente de premio. Aunque algo me dice que mis estándares de indecencia son un poco más amplios que los tuyos-  
- Esa es la forma elegante de llamarme perra frígida, no-  
- ... más o menos...- Jessie cuelga el paño de cocina con un gesto decidido.- Quiero que bailes conmigo la próxima vez que salgamos, es todo. Nunca he bailado contigo-  
Casi me conmuevo cuando me mira a los ojos, con un suspiro. Luego muevo la cabeza.- Guárdate esas lágrimas de cocodrilo, Blue-  
- Eso es un sí-  
- Tú quieres que Colt te dispare, no-  
- Mientras no me dispare en los pies puedo bailar-  
-... serás... está bien, Jessie. Pero no será limbo-  
Jessie me mira fijamente antes de salir.- Puede que bailes ese swing asexual con Sable, rancherita con Colt y tecno con Fire... pero te informo que conmigo siempre será tango-  
Lo quedo mirando irse. Ya sé a quién se parece esa sonrisa. Hablando de literatura... es el gato de Cheshire.

JESSIE

Si estamos hablando de literatura, mi querida April sería Turandot, sin duda alguna, pero no importa... al alba venceré. Aunque preferiría que se leyera Cumbres Borrascosas, aprendiera la lección, dejara a Linton y se quedara con Heathcliff a la primera.  
Me quedo dormido con una visión muy entretenida de ( estoy durmiendo entre las calderas de la sala de máquinas ahora que el choque voló mi cuarto-clóset a la estratósfera: con una cama de campaña y el cojín de April, duermo como un bendito) ella con un vestido con corsé y yo con unas botas de montar declamando a las Brontë, tengo que recitárselo cuando la vea. Me da la impresión que apenas he dormido unos minutos cuando siento una presencia, abro los ojos y casi me caigo de la cama: mi primer reacción es aferrar mi arma y enderezarme, porque bajo la luz rojiza de la sala de máquinas, Sable se ve aterrador. Aún lleva la armadura, y sin embargo no su actitud no es amenazadora en absoluto: está simplemente de pie allí junto a mi cama, pero hay algo en sus ojos.  
- Levántate.- dice secamente.- En la cocina en diez minutos-  
Miro el reloj: dormí cinco horas. - Qué pasa?- le pregunto cuando lo veo dar media vuelta para irse sin una palabra más.- Reunión? Vamos a jugar a las prendas, o nos vas a dar un rapapolvo a todos, o-  
Silencio. Sólo me mira como quien miraría a una ameba.  
- Antes de que hagas tu salida heroica, marca registrada, una palabra...- le digo, levantándome y recogiendo mis botas.- Yo no tenía idea que Marlene era un viejo asunto tuyo. Ella se ofreció para ser mi secretaria, pero definitivamente no sabía quién era, ni le puse una mano encima.- acabo, respirando hondo. Sable me mira a la cara, sin parpadear, y luego sonríe, suavemente.  
- Pensaste que le había creído? Marlene no es tu tipo- me dice, como si le divirtiera mi declaración.  
- Te perdiste la parte importante según la cual no la llevé para atormentarte, y soy inocente de ésa-  
- Ya lo sabía, Jessie. Si no, te hubiera matado-  
Lo sigo, poniéndome las botas a trompicones.- Pues gracias.- le suelto.- Y no piensas volver con ella o realmente cruzaste la calle para siempre... ya sabes, paz y amor entre las razas en la Nueva Frontera, y tú tienes que dar el ejemplo-  
Sable me estampa contra la pared tan rápido que no alcanzo ni a sujetarle el brazo: su mano engloba entera mi garganta: nunca me había dado cuenta que tenía manos grandes. Su rostro es frío y furioso cuando se acerca a mí, pero un momnto después, me suelta.  
- Tema sensitivo, no?- le sonrío, frotándome el cuello.- Serás bruto-  
- No puedes cerrar la boca, Jessie-  
- ... no-  
Sable suspira. Está... muy triste.  
- Déjame adivinar... o Fire y tú rompieron por su numerito con April, lo que es malo para mí, o April te dio calabazas, lo que es bueno para mí-  
Sable me mira y no sonríe, pero sus ojos se aclaran un poquito.- Malo para tí-  
Suelto la risa, siguiéndolo.

Pues debe de haber una pelea de aquellas, porque Fireball tiene una cara que habría adorado Edward Munch, Colt no se ha afeitado - siendo ya de por sí es feo- y April está muy seria, y sentada un poco aparte. Yo caliento agua y preparo té y café para todos, pero Colt me lo quita de las manos y prepara él té para Sable, café para April, leche para él y una taza de chocolate en la que la cuchara se para sola para Fireball. Yo me hago un café aparte y me siento junto a ellos, pero Sable se queda de pie, un poco tenso, dominando la mesa. Inspira hondo, y entonces, me mesmeriza.  
Este desgraciado tomó algún curso en la academia que yo no: porque cuando se yergue en con la luz en el pelo, los ojos fijos en nosotros, súbitamente sus palabras son todo lo que importan, y lo que él diga.  
Basta. Basta basta basta. No soy un pergueño necesitado de un héroe: ya tengo bastante con que April adore el suelo que este bastardo pise. Reconozco que lo hace bien, si quieren, pero yo no voy a caer en la adoración al héroe o el complejo de Jesucristo que le han alimentado todo este tiempo. Pobre tipo, de todas formas: yo nunca quise gloria, o cargar una cruz, o que todas la smiradas siempre se vuelvan a mí: estoy mucho más cómodo en las sombras, donde siempre he estado. Y sin embargo, por April, bien podría valer la pena.  
Nunca había entendido porqué mis compañeros se molestaban en comprar flores, chocolates, intentar tener buenas notas o un buen grado, o simplemente entrar a la Academia, como una meta para impresionar a una chica. Si la chica no se impresionaba con lo que había, pra mí era una ridiculez intentar nada más. Supongo que tanto burlarme de ellos me pasó la cuenta al final: quemé medio nueva Frontera para impresionar a una chica. Al menos nadie puede decir que no la impresioné, no?  
Pero él la impresionó mucho más a la chica de lo que yo lo hice, supongo: al menos de forma más acorde a sus valores. Qué puedo decir? Es mucha competencia: supongo que en vez de ser el héroe sidekick preferí ser el villano principal.  
Al menos... al menos si lo elige a él, sabré que sólo el máximo héroe de la galaxia y una leyenda con patas podía quitármela.  
PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO? No me he rendido! No me rendiré! Antes de que lo elija a él, lo mato, y a ver cómo babean a un héroe legendario, guapo y MUERTO!  
- Hablé con Leon, envié la data, y hablé con Madarian: estaban dando una vuelta de reconocimiento por la zona cercana a la Victory Star y confirmaron la lectura con instrumentos.- dice April fríamente.  
- Vienen en camino-  
- Tenemos contacto en cuatro horas. Pero uno de sus pilotos recibió impacto secundario e irá a Westmine-  
- Qué vamos a hacer nosotros, Sable?- dice Colt, girando el mug pensativamente en sus manos.- No quiero sonar cobarde, pero eran... eran muchas para nosotros solos. Si el Comando no nos ayuda, no sé-  
- El Comando no va a ayudar. No tienen naves suficientes para ayudar, así que se pueden ir olvidando del asunto-  
- Y tu gente?- Sable me mira fijamente. Juego con mi taza todo lo posible antes de empezar a exasperarlo.  
- Tenermos unas... pocas naves guardadas, más que nada de transporte... y unos cinco cazas de combate. Y una... nodriza pequeña.-

- Yo sabía que era unos truchos... miren los desgraciados... desarme las pelotas-  
- Colt.- Sable se sienta al fin, pero no toca su té.- Jessie, puedes convencerlos de que nos ayuden-  
- Sí.- digo yo tranquilamente: después de que les conseguí un lugar para vivir, cuando yo digo salten, los seres de vapor lo hacen con patines. - Un puñado de naves...- Fireball mira a Sable, los ojos rojos.- Nos van a masacrar-  
- Siempre ha sido una posibilidad.- dice Sable, mirándonos de frente. - Mantén el curso a Westmine, April. Una vez allí, hablaré con WhiteHawk-  
- Porqué-  
- Para tener pilotos nuevos-  
- Para Ramrod Court? No hay más naves-  
- No. Para Ramrod-  
La forma en que los otros tres saltan de sus sillas, listos para arrojarse sobre Sable, casi me bota a mí del banco: la leche de Colt se derrama sobre la mesa, formando un mancha redonda en el centro del plástico negro y reluciente. Pero él levanta una mano y sigue hablando.  
- Ustedes ya han dado más que suficiente, me han dado a mí y a la nueva Frontera más que suficiente. Ramrod está perfectamente operativo, a pesar del choque, y eso tengo que agradecérselo a ustedes: pero no los voy hacer ir a una misión que según todas las probabilidades es suicida, no ahora. Ya lo hicimos una vez, y salimos vivos: no voy a tentar a la muerte una vez más-  
- Pero tú vas.- dice Fireball: es casi un gemido.  
- Sí.- dice él, muy serio.- No les pediré que vayan, ni los obligaré. Colt, tú tienes hijos: Fire, tú habías empezado una carrera civil: April, tú ni has podido disfrutar de tu nueva libertad. Jessie, tú no tienes porqué ir: me doy por satisfecho con que le pidas a tu gente que prepare sus naves-  
- Pero tú vas a ir.- repite April, mirándolo a los ojos. Él asiente otra vez.  
- Vas a ir a que te maten! Sable, eso es suicidio, no puedes tirarte sólo allá, menos con gente que no sepa...- la voz de Colt se ahoga, y luego agita las manos.- nadie más que nosotros puede manejar Ramrod mejor, y aún creo que nosotros perderíamos... es... Sable vas a ir? vas a ir solo-  
- Sí-  
Colt se levanta, casi tirando la silla.- Estás loco. Y yo no sigo locos. Si quieres matarte, pues mátate solo: pero deberíamos... amarrarte y prohibirte ir-  
- Te vas a matar por darle en el gusto al Comando, después de todo lo que nos han hecho?- dice Fireball; tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
Sable esboza una pequeña sonrisa.- Trataré de no morir, saben-  
- Estoy de acuerdo con Colt. Hay que atarte.- digo yo.- No que nunca haya pensado que estabas como un cencerro-  
- Pensé que tú serías el primero en decirme que partiera, cuanto antes mejor.- me dice, cruzándose de brazos.- Es toda una sorpresa que te preocupes por mí-  
- No quiero tener que mamarme tu funeral y la leyenda... prefiero que revientes en tu cama, preferentemente con algo con pústulas y granos que te deje tan feo que pongan tu ataúd cerrado-  
- Gracias, Jessie, por el sentimiento-  
April no dice nada. Sólo está allí sentada, muy seria, mirándose las manos.  
- Nos vas a dar a elegir o simplemente nos vas a prohibir el acceso?- dice al fin, mirándolo a los ojos.  
- No les voy a prohibir el acceso.- Sable la mira a la cara, y hay un largo silencio.- Pero no permitiré que vayas-  
April se levanta, da media vuelta y sale, y Sable se echa atrás en la silla, como si ese breve intercambio lo hubiera agotado por completo. Fireball lo mira fijamente, y se le cae una lágrima por la mejilla. Colt avanza hacia él, como si fuera a golpearlo, a amenazarlo, y Sable levanta una mano.  
- Meeting adjouirned. You are dismissed.- Colt se para en seco, y se gira hacia mí con expresión feroz.  
- Estarás feliz!- me grita antes de salir, dando un portazo.  
Yo miro a Sable, que sale con paso tranquilo, aunque no me mira a los ojos. Luego me vuelvo a Fireball, que sentado allí, parece un pobre niño herido.  
- Pues, no, la verdad.- suspiro.- La hiciste de oro, sabes-  
Fireball hunde el rostro entre sus manos y llora, hasta acabar recostado en mi hombro. Inhalo su pelo, que huele a castañas frescas, y mientras tanto pienso.  
Estoy feliz? Es esto lo que quería? Ver a Sable ganarse su odio, y al fin verlo morir, de una maldita vez, a él que parecía inmortal? Verlos separarse así, reconocer que son sólo humanos, verlos... perder?  
Porqué no estoy riendo? Porqué quiero llorar?

SABLE

Ramrod está en silencio, y soy yo quien hace la guardia de medianoche, solo en mi terminal, mientras nos aproximamos a Westmine y espero el contacto de Madarian.  
El espacio es inmenso y negro afuera de los portales de plexiglás, y la lejana luna de Westmine lo tinta levemente de azul, blanca y redonda, sombreada apenas por el gran planeta. Las estrellas parpadean, miles, en este punto solitario de la galaxia, en donde allá más lejos relucen las lunas de Capricorn, y aún más allá, la Victory Star.  
Estoy solo ante el espacio y mis propios juicios, y me siento tan pequeño e incapaz.  
Fireball se fue a acostar hace rato: no me miró, sólo pasó a mi lado, y hubiera llorado por la forma en que le temblaban las manos al mirarme, pero no soy capaz de decirle nada.  
Aún no puedo creerlo. No estoy... no es exactamente rabia lo que siento. Es... decepción. Lo que pasó, ya pasó, pero pensar que él pudo haber hecho algo semejante, y encima decírselo a April para herirla... me siento culpable. Lo hizo por mí, pero.  
Ya es suficiente. No he hecho nada más que lastimarlos, nada más que arruinar sus vidas: Fire y Colt jamás debieron haber estado aquí... y April no hibiera estado aquí si no fuera por Eagle, sino que a salvo en un hangar, feliz con sus trastos, seguramente junto a alguien... alguien como Jessie, que ame lo que ella ama tanto. Yo soy el único que estaba donde le correspondía, y debería haber estado solo.  
Nunca debía haberlos aceptado conmigo, nunca haberlos puesto en peligro. Ellos eran los verdaderos héroes, todo el tiempo animosos, todo el tiempo valientes, siempre lanzándose sin dudar adelante, adelante... yo dudaba, siempre. Me dieron valor, y fe, y amor, tanto amor, pero no permitiré que mueran cuando yo ya no tengo fe ni valor, y sólo es el deber el que impulsa a hacer esto.  
Jessie tenía razón. Le tengo envidia. Me gustaría ser como él, que no está atado a nada más que a los ojos de April, que no tiene ningún otro amo que sus propios deseos, lujuria u odio, pasión o ternura, nada que lo esclavice o lo obligue a empuñar las manos hasta clavarse las uñas en la carne y aguantar. Me gustaría, como él lo hace, simplemente dar media vuelta, encogerme de hombros, y buscar mi felicidad com ambas manos, enviando el mundo a paseo: pero no puedo.  
No podría dormir por la noche. No es masoquismo, no es hambre de gloria y martirio, no es nada de eso lo que me hará ir a esa colmena. Es simplemente que es quien soy, y si no hago lo que tengo que hacer, no podré dormir en paz nunca más, jamás. Que si diera media vuelta, ya no sería yo, y no quiero mirar a los ojos de los chicos y ver en ellos la mitad del hombre que conocen. Tengo que ir. La Nueva Frontera me necesita.  
Pero no hay poder en este Universo que me haga estar dispuesto a sacrificarlos otra vez... no, y no! No los veré morir! Si Dios me permite asegurarme que estén a salvo, mi vida es un precio muy bajo para esa certeza.  
- No puedes dormir-  
No tengo que levantar la cabeza de donde la apoyo para saber quién es: el aroma a mandarina, a miel, a lirios frescos. Un silueta fina en la penumbra azul.  
- Tampoco tú.- digo en voz baja. April se instala en el terminal de Fireball a mi lado, y veo que está vestida, y lleva además un grueso sweater de Colt encima que le cubre hasta las caderas. Se cruza de brazos, y se recuesta a mi lado, mirando las estrellas conmigo.  
Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, un largo silencio. A pesar de todo, no es un silencio desagradable: sólo estar los dos juntos allí, como tantas otras veces, me hace sentir mejor. Escuchar su tenue respiración, poder ver su perfil con sólo la luz de las pantallas, la cabina oscura, calma mi corazón, mi alma. Estamos solos en silencio, pero es como si hubiera un ángel entre los dos.

- No es como si te estuviera echando de tu propia nave, sabes.- le susurro. April inclina la cabeza un poco hacia mí. No sé porqué los dos estamos susurrando.  
- No-  
- No. Te estoy sacando de un suicidio innecesario-  
- Sable, ni siquiera tú tienes fe en esto, y vas a ir-  
- La fe nunca ha sido un requisito indispensable-  
April suspira, y toca las teclas de la terminal sin mirar, con un dedo. Un momento después Listz llena la cabina, luego Dvorak, y lo sigue YoYoMa.  
Río suavemente.- la única mujer del universo que entiende mis gustos-  
- Debería haberte traído té-  
- No me vas a convencer con mimos, April-  
- A ti no te hago mimos.- dice ella, moviendo la cabeza.- Nunca te han gustado mis mimos-  
Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo y la miro. Quisiera decirle que no soportaría que muera, que la amo, que si pudiera dar vuelta la espalda y huir como un cobarde para no morir, lo haría sólo por la promesa de una vida con ella: pero me callo. April me daría su vida si se la pidiera: si supiera lo que pienso, lo haría sin dudar, y por eso ni siquiera voy a insinuárselo.  
- Cántame algo, Sable.- me pide de pronto, pensativa. La miro un segundo, allí quieta con la mejilla apoyada en la mano, tan distante y tan cercana a la vez, y se me ahoga la voz: pero luego me estiro para tomar su mano, y presionando mi pulgar contra la palma de sus manecitas mágicas y creadoras, le canto con toda la suavidad que puedo.

I would still find my way by the light that shines in your eyes the world I know can fade away But you stay

If they take away Every memory that I have I will still know the way That would led me back to your side The north star may die

But the love that I see In your eyes will burn there always By the love we have share before time.

And in shining lights we still remember...

- As we shed our eartly skin, and our real life begin...- ella parpadea, y se seca los ojos.- Crees que haya valido la pena-  
No tiene que decirme de qué habla.  
- Fuiste feliz-  
- Sí-  
- Entonces...- me tiembla la voz.- Si te hice feliz, todo valió la pena-  
La guerra, el miedo, la aventura, nuestros años juntos... todo valió la pena, las lágrimas y las risas, si te hice feliz aunque fuera un momento.  
April me mira, y sus ojos son tiernos y doloridos, tan claros y tan límpidos que me pierdo en ellos un largo rato, los dos mirándonos inmóviles, allí sentados el uno junto al otro sin tocarnos en las sombras. Me mira, como si no pudiera saciarse de hacerlo, y luego baja los párpados, y veo lágrimas relucientes en sus pestañas.  
- No te dejaré morir-  
- April-  
- No te dejaré morir. No lo permitiré. No puedes morir. Si tienes que morir, iré contigo-  
- No. Es una orden-  
- Puedes tomar tus órdenes y-  
- Es que no lo entiendes?- le susurro.- No me importa morir: he estado listo para ellos desde que teníamos dieciséis años. Pero no podría soportar saber que los llevo a la muerte conmigo. Si ustedes están a salvo, estaré en paz. Y si todo sale bien, pues... volveré-  
April me suelta la mano, y veo el amado fuego en sus ojos claros.  
- No me mientas, Sable: sabes que te puedo aguantar cualquier cosa menos eso. Puedes pegarme, insultarme o humillarme si quieres, pero que me mientas me saca de quicio. Sabes perfectamente que si vas a meterte como un loco a la fuerza contra ese ejército van a...- April se calla, y se incorpora, como si no pudiera aguantar la idea. La miro pasearse como un pájaro enjaulado, buscando una camino, una forma, alguna manera de salvarme, y su silenciosa rebeldía me conmueve más que ninguna otra cosa. Quiero decirle que deje de luchar, que se rinda, que deje de estrujarse las neuronas para hacer lo imposible, como lo hemos hecho antes, pero cuando veo su caminar, cuando la veo allí, moviéndose olvidada de todos excepto de mí, la ternura me inunda y me cierra la garganta.  
Quisiera agradecerle tantos años de amor, y de preocupación, y no puedo moverme.  
- No hay una manera-  
- Tiene que haberla-  
- April, no tienes que partirte la cabeza para que yo salga victorioso otra vez con algún plan imposible. Ya lo has hecho suficientes veces: esta vez, simplemente no podemos ganar. No hay una forma. Déjame-  
- Tiene que haber-  
- No la hay-  
- TIENE que haberla! Tengo que poder verla!- grita volviéndose a mí.- INVENTARÉ una, si es necesario-  
No soporto más su angustia. Me levanto y le sujeto los brazos, y cuando veo sus ojos húmedos, su lucha, no puedo controlarme: la abrazo contra mí, inhalo su aroma, le beso la frente hasta que deja de moverse y me echa los brazos al cuello, cansados, derrotados. Si era invencible, era porque tú nunca te dejaste vencer, sabes?  
- No quiero seguir viva si te mueres.- me dice, con voz muy tenue, muy simple, cargada de lágrimas.- Quiero irme contigo. Estuvimos juntos desde antes que nadie, y sería justo que nos fuéramos antes-  
- Siempre nos íbamos antes de las fiestas. Muy fitting.- le sonrío, intentando calmarla. – Recuerdas? Siempre pensaban que nos íbamos temprano para tener sexo, pero nos gustaba el café y las galletas, los dos solos... te acuerdas, April?- Ella inspira, suave, lentamente, y yo espiro: nuestras respiraciones se acoplan como siempre mientras apoya el rostro en mi cuello, oprimiéndome contra ella. Puedo sentir cómo me toca, como si temiera que me mataran ahora misma, que me arrebataran de sus brazos, y suspiro, porque no hay nadie en la Nueva Frontera que menos quiera que llore por mí, y sé que es quien más va a llorar.  
- Te dejaré... te dejaré todo, quiero que te quedes con-  
April me suelta, y se echa atrás súbitamente hecha una furia.- NO TE ATREVAS! No voy a discutir tu testamento contigo, maldita sea-  
- Si tú no te haces cargo de lo que es mío, quién-  
- Lilah. Habla con Lilah. O con Marlene, si quieres.- me suelta cruelmente.- A mí déjame en paz-  
- April-  
Ella me da la espalda, apoyándose en la terminal de Colt. Avanzo y la abrazo, aunque ella se queda quieta y no me responde.  
- Por favor, April-  
Ella mueve la cabeza: supongo que teme que si dice algo más, va a llorar, y April odia llorar delante mío. Es una herida en mi corazón: siempre ha preferido a Colt cuando está triste.  
- Déjame irme, April. Tengo que hacerlo-  
- No-  
- Fire y Colt lo han entendido. Tienes que entenderme tú también. Tú eres la que siempre me entiende-  
- Fire y Colt no han entendido un cuerno, sólo están confundidos y aterrados. Y no me pidas que entienda que quieres irte sin nosotros. Hemos dejado todo por tí tantas veces: cómo puedes abandonarnos ahora-  
- No los abandono.- susurro en su pelo.- Sólo los dejo volar-  
- Una vez me dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos.- Por Dios, ella aún recuerda eso?- Me dijiste que nunca nos separaríamos.- me susurra, y se vuelve. Su rostro está tan cerca del mío que siento su aliento, siento su calor, y cuando hundo las manos en su cabello y apoyo mi frente contra la de ella, ese viejo tizón en mi pecho, esa hambre vieja y contenida se hace llamarada y desespero, un ansia incontrolable, que no puedo dominar y se apodera de mí, insoportable, como si toda mi voluntad al fin me fallara. La quiero para mí, la quiero ahora, y no soporto más.  
Nuestros rostros se tocan, temblorosos en las sombras, y siento su aliento acelerarse. Le beso la sien, el pelo, y la siento aferrando mi armadura, el basto sweater de Colt que la envuelve llenándome las manos cuando intento tocarla.  
Colt... que la ama tanto, que va a dejar a Robin para estar con ella... cómo puedo quitársela, después de todo?  
Pero no voy a quitársela. Es sólo un momento, y me iré... sólo necesito un beso, una caricia... un minuto... un segundo, y tendré valor de nuevo.  
- April... es el único camino viable que nos queda. Es un ajedrez con sólo dos piezas... tengo que ir, y hacer todo el daño que pueda para darles tiempo de rearmarse. Sólo puedo darles tiempo-  
- Ajedrez...- susurra April. Algo en su tono me hace mirarla. No me está mirando: tiene los ojos dilatados, y sus manos que me aferraban me sueltan.  
- April?- la miro a los ojos. No es primera vez que siento que hay una comunicación telepática entre nosotros. Ajedrez. Blanco y negro. Dos lados. Presencia... y ausencia. Materia y antimateria. Antimateria?  
Levanta la vista, y de pronto sé exactamente lo que quiere decir, aún antes de que hable.  
- Blanco y negro... la antimateria... Sable... desde adentro... implosión...- está balbuceando. Me quedo sin aire. Ella me mira, maravillada, también sin habla, y un momento después corro a despertar a Fire, Colt y a Jessie mientras ella revisa datos frenéticamente y traza cálculos de física cuántica en una hojas.

COLT

- COLT! FIRE! ARRIBA, YA-  
La voz de Sable me hace saltar de la cama antes de que siquiera abra los ojos: hay una vibración en ella que no había anoche, que no había ayer. Fire y yo saltamos sobre nuestras botas como perros bien entrenados, sin discutir, y estamos vestidos y en la cocina en minuto y medio, mientras oigo a Jessie alegando por que lo saquen de la cama a las tres de la mañana. Pero no es hasta que entro a la cocina con Fire, y veo a April con el el pelo levantado en un moño chino sujeto por un lápiz de cualquier manera y escribiendo sus símbolos extraños como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que no me echa una ojeada y veo sus ojos brillantes, febriles, que no me doy cuenta lo que había en la voz de Sable. Es esperanza, energía: algo que ha faltado en esta nave desde que Jessie pudo un pie en ella.  
- ... las tres de la mañana... desgraciados...- Jessie bosteza y se estira los hombros.- Qué les pasa... vamos a seguir con la llantera de éste-  
- Siéntate y abre la boca sólo para contestar preguntas.- le suelta Sable. Jessie va a protestar, pero cuando April lo agarra de la mano, lo sienta al lado de ella y empieza a desplegar sus papeles, se le arregla la cara.  
- Revisa estos cálculos, uno por uno.- le ordena, mientras sigue emborronando hojitas. Sable que está inclinado junto a ella, se endereza, pone el agua a hervir y nos mira a los dos, con esa expresión... cómo describirla? Es como un latigazo de electricidad: cuando Sable esboza esa diminuta sonrisa, más con los ojos que con la cara, y frunce las cejas, y endereza la espalda como si estuviera en una parada, sé que tiene un plan, y sé que acabaremos corriendo como locos, pero que estaremos a salvo. Y que dirán que el Jinete Sable y los Comisarios Estrellas lo han hecho otra vez! Si, me encanta esa frase, sobre todo el "otra vez.  
- Tenemos un plan.- dice Sable, mientras April sigue escribiendo frenéticamente.- Pero... no podemos hacerlo sin ustedes-  
Cuando Sable acaba de explicar su plan, Fire y yo estamos boquiabiertos. No es primera vez que él y yo intercambiamos esa mirada de estos-dos-están-completamente-locos, pero cuando acaba de explicarlo, Jessie de pronto se levanta blandiendo una de las hojas de April, y agita los brazos furioso.  
- Están completamente locos! No va a funcionar-  
April lo mira, y creo que casi le hincha el cuello como una cobra.  
- Encontraste algún fallo en mis cálculos-  
- No, pero-  
- Entonces cállate. Hasta que no encuentres uno, no hables-  
- Tienes un margen de error menor al 0,2! Ningún piloto es tan exacto-  
- Fire lo es. Y tu también-  
- No siempre-  
- Bastan una horas, Jessie, deja de llorar.- le dice Fire. Mi niño recupera su sonrisa cuando escucha el halago de April: pero no es halago, es la pura verdad. No hay otro piloto como él en toda la Nueva Frontera: sólo Jessie puede comparársele.  
- Tal vez lo éramos hace cinco años.- dice Jessie secamente.- Pero ahora... - agrega levantando las hojas y colocándolas una al lado de la otra.- Y si el disparo falla están fritos: tendrán una sola oportunidad-  
- Basta con una. Es Colt.- dice ella por toda explicación, y soy yo el que se llena de orgullo.  
Jessie nos mira, pero nosotros ya estamos asintiendo.  
- Entonces no nos vas a echar?- dice Fire, sus manos sobres las hojas, sin mirarlo.  
- Si no quieren ir, lo entenderé perfectamente.- dice Sable con suavidad, cruzándose de brazos, mirando al suelo. Pero cuando levanta la vista hay tanto orgullo, tanta fe en sus ojos, que creo que sabe lo que le vamos a contestar aún mientras habla tonterías.- Pero será... mucho más difícil sin ustedes-  
- Intenta sacarnos, y esto será el Bounty.- le suelta April sin levantar la vista de sus hojas.  
- No tengo nada que hacer estos días.- le contesto yo.  
- No puedes hacerlo sin mí.- dice Fire muy bajo.  
- No permitiré que hagan algo semejante.- dice Jessie, levantándose exasperado.- Mátense ustedes si quieren, pero yo me llevo a April-  
- No puedo hacerlo sin ella.- dice Sable, seriamente.  
- Ese no es mi problema. No permitiré que la mates por tu orgullo imbécil y-  
- Estoy aquí, saben.- dice April graciosamente, sin dejar de emborronar sus hojas.- Dejen de hablar de mí como si tuviera cinco años, por favor.- agrega, y por un momento veo una sonrisa pícara en su cara.- Si siguen emitiendo tanta testosterona, les va a dar cáncer a los cuatro-  
- No te dejaré ir sola.- gruñe Jessie. April levanta la cara y lo mira, y le relucen los ojos.  
- No pienso ir sola. Tú eres el experto en antimateria y materia de vapor: tienes que venir con nosotros-  
- Así como aprecio que me invites a la misión suicida, y siendo que contigo iría al mismo infierno, hay otras opciones mejores: así que mientras los héroes revientan, te llevo conmigo a un lugar agradable en donde podamos practicar el sexo en paz-  
- Jessie, tienes que trabajar con nosotros-  
- Haría cualquier cosa por tí, excepto ayudar a que te suicides: pensé que te había quedado claro. Y si piensas que lo voy a hacer por la Nueva Frontera o por este imbécil, ya te vas despidiendo de la idea. No soy un héroe, y no voy a empezar con eso a esta edad.-

- Jessie-  
- April, no voy a ayudarte: he hecho de todo por tí, pero no soy tu mascota-  
- No.- dice April, y de pronto sonríe.- Pero como nunca me has traído más que rabietas, que hagas algo útil por mí sería un cambio bienvenido-  
Jessie abre la boca, la cierra, y la mira como si no supiera si pegarle o comérsela, o las dos. Luego se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la pared.  
- Y qué gano yo-  
- Sabes, esa pregunta tuya es la que ha hecho de tu vida lo que es.- - Si quieres que te ayude a algo semejante, dame algo a cambio que valga que ponga mi precioso cuerpo en riesgo, y que aguante que pongas el tuyo.- Jessie sonríe y luego inclina la cabeza como un pájaro curioso que observa a un gusano.- Qué me das, April-  
- Jessie...- gruño yo, advirtiéndolo.  
- El pago será por adelantado: si nos morimos, no cobro.- dice Jessie lógicamente. Fireball lo mira amenazante, Sable también le clava la vista, pero él ni se inmuta.  
April deja el lápiz, se inclina hacia él, y le susurra al oído. Veo el rostro de Jessie cambiar, y luego parpadear, asombrado cuando la mira.  
- En serio!?- tose. April asiente, muy seria, volviendo a sus papeles. Nosotros estamos desconcertados.  
- Pero obviamente, después de la misión.- corola ella.  
- Obviamente.- Jessie respira hondo, la mira, y empieza a sonreír, con una nueva sonrisa, los ojos muy claros.- No te echarás atrás luego-  
- No: pero como tú dijiste, si nos matamos no cobras, así que haz bien tu trabajo-  
- Cuenta con ello-  
April se vuelve a nosotros. Supongo que sabe que nos morimos por saber qué le dijo, pero no sonreiría así si fuera algo terrible, verdad?  
- Muy bien, señores.- dice Sable, levantándose, aunque mira a Jessie.- Misión Black Orchid, treinta y seis horas, comienza... ya.- añade, colocando su cronómetro. Todos ajustamos el nuestro.- Fire, April, proa a Westmine, a toda máquina. Jessie, haz tu trabajo y revisa los mapas-  
-... ya sé, ya se´-  
- Colt, ven conmigo. Tú y yo vamos hacer una salida. Nos reunimos en Westmine, en la Academia, en las treinta y tres Black Orchid. Assemble dismissed-  
- Nunca he sabido de dónde sacas esos nombres...- le comento yo mientras nos vamos a los lockers, a cambiarnos ropa. 

- Qué crees que le haya dicho?- Le pregunto luego, mientras él se asegura la armadura negra y yo me coloco mi vieja y querida armadura azul.  
- nada irreparable, espero.- me dice él, frunciendo el ceño.  
- Será sexo-  
- Se me ocurren pocas otras cosas que satisfarían a Jessie, pero no me pareció ésa su expresión-  
- Crees que se case con él?- digo yo tentativamente.  
- No la dejaré prostituirse ni por la Nueva Frontera.- me dice Sable crudamente.- Pero creo que April es más inteligente...- agrega, y de pronto adquiere una expresión sombría.- Ella sabe que es la promesa de la zanahoria lo que mantiene a los burros andando-  
- Ah?- - Nada-  
- Sable...- le digo suavemente. No hace mucho, aquí mismo, de pie, nos dijimos cosas crueles, y cuando lo veo poniéndose las botas, tomando su casco, su rostro determinado en que el tiempo ha trazado unas leves arruguitas en la comisura de sus ojos, recuerdo que este hombre se ha agostado y ha envejecido delante mío, y yo lo he seguido, siempre, y él nunca, nunca, nunca me ha fallado.  
- Sí-  
- Robin sabe... sabe todo. No quiero dejarlos... pero dice que me va a quitar los niños... que va a vivir en otro lado... no puedo dejarlos, Sable, pero... mis niños-  
- Si tienes que irte-  
- No! No! No me voy! No entiendes? No puedo... no puedo dejarlos e irme así! Sable, me moriría-  
- Pero tus hijos-  
- Robin... ella dijo que incluso cuando se enamoró de mí, siempre supo que pasaría esto. Que nos odiaba. Que sabía que lo que siento por ustedes era más fuerte, y que siempre sería más leal a tí, que siempre cuidaría más de Fire, y que siempre amaría más a April que a ella... dijo que sabía que sería un mal marido, un peor padre, y que lamentaba haber tenido hijos conmigo... que debería haberte elegido a ti, al héroe, no al... alivio humorístico del grupo. Que no era más que un vaquero sin educación que se había colgado de tu fama, y que aparte de tener buena puntería y ser un animal en la cama, no era nada...- mi voz empezó enojada a hacer esta confesión, pero acaba como una queja, una súplica. Lo miro, y veo sus ojos fríos, tal vez incómodos de que le cuente algo tan íntimo: Sable es demasiado caballero para que le diga esto, supongo. Hablaría con Fire, pero está tan deprimido... - Ella es una idiota integral.- me dice Sable, inesperadamente, mirándome a los ojos.- Y tienes suerte de que los niños se parezcan a tí y no a ella, o podrían haber salido retrasados.- agrega cruelmente, dejando el casco de nuevo en el banco. Yo no puedo creer que Sable hable así de Robin: no sólo es él hablando mal de una mujer, él que es siempre tan comprensivo, y que siempre parecía apoyarla... además que Robin siempre bromeaba con él, y parecían llevarse bien.  
- Sable-  
- Robin se está portando como una bruja ahora porque está loca de celos, pero nunca me creí su numerito de pacifista convencida.- agrega Sable con la misma sequedad.- Bien que se queja ahora, pero bien que le gustaba colgarse de tu brazo en las ceremonias, ser la única mujer que se casó con uno de nosotros, y que le compraras el rancho con lo que ganaste trabajando duro...- se cruza de brazos.- Lo que le pasa es que sabe que no puede competir con April, pero no debería hacerse mala sangre, nadie puede. Te diría que le des en el gusto y vuelvas al rancho por tus hijos, todo con tal de no perder la custodia y salvar tu matrimonio, pero no puedo darte semejante consejo: no puedo aconsejar a un Star Sheriff que es mi colega, mi amigo y un hombre que se arrastre como un gusano por los antojos irrazonables de su mujer.- acaba firmemente.- Si quiere pelea, tendremos abogados, nosotros testificaremos, y tendrá pelea: veamos quién se queda con los niños, el héroe intergaláctico o la maestra de escuela que intentó chantajearlo-  
- Sable-  
- Qué? Creíste que no íbamos a apoyarte, Colt-  
- No, yo...- se me humedecen los ojos.- Pensé que estarías de su lado-  
- Nunca. El único lado del que voy a estar, Colt, es el tuyo.- me dice suavemente, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.- April tiene razón. Fue muy egoísta intentar echarlos de Ramrod, pero sólo quería protegerlos... lamento todas las tonterías que dije. Podrás perdonarme-  
No digo nada, sólo lo abrazo estrechamente. Sable se relaja en mis brazos, y inspiro fuertemente, sintiendo que me pican los ojos. Estoy a punto de perder el control, las palabras de Robin latiendo en mi cabeza, pero lo aferro tan fuerte que creo que le hago daño, y su suspiro me estremece, sobre todo cuando su pecho palpita y lo siento respirar rápida, violentamente, su jadeo contra mi cuello. Hemos sido fuertes tanto tiempo, pero esta vez, ninguno de los dos es capaz de contenerse. Sable solloza, y luego lo sigo yo, y los dos nos apretamos desesperadamente el uno contra el otro, nuestras manos voraces, mientras lo aprieto en mis brazos y él me aprieta de regreso, mis palabras ahogadas, las suyas muy bajas, mientras nos confesamos con nuestros pechos jadeantes, doloridos.  
- Me alegro... que vayan conmigo.- me susurra.- Perdona, es tan egoísta, pero... me hace tan feliz que vayan conmigo-  
- Adonde tu vayas, vamos nosotros.Si hay que morir, moriremos juntos-  
- ...no quería morir. No quería morir solo... no quiero morir, Colt.- su voz es casi la de un adolescente, y me inunda la ternura al pensar cómo su voluntad lo ha doblegado, la fuerza que tiene para soportar tanto con valor y que ahora susurra su miedo en mi hombro, sólo a mí. Aferro su cabeza, aunque es más alto, y la aprieto contra mí, y lo siento disolverse suavemente, un hombre simplemente, angustiado y asustado.- Sable-  
- -  
- Háblame... te toca... qué pasó con Fire-  
-... él... hizo algo... un poco cruel. Me enojé, pero... ya no importa, Colt...- me susurra, su voz aún firme.- No quiero herir a Fire... lo quiero tanto, Colt, no lo lastimé a propósito, te lo juro... pero-  
- Qué hizo-  
- No puedo contarte-  
- Sable, no me estarás dejando fuera de algo que los afecte a los tres, verdad-  
Sable me mira: tiene los ojos secos, pero adoloridos, y luego respira antes de susurrar.- le dijo a April que sólo había estado con ella en la guerra para mantenernos separados... que lo había hecho fría, calculadoramente...- Sable suspira.- No supe qué pensar, pero, sentí rabia. No sé si las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes, pero-  
- Pero la quieres a ella... igual que yo, verdad-  
- Duele...- Sable susurra, y su cintura es tan frágil bajo mis manos.- Siempre la he querido para mí...-

- A pesar de todo, somos muy parecidos.- le susurro.- también yo. Pero ella no podía quererme a mí... creo que tú eres el único que puede arrebatársela a Jessie. No dejes que él se la quede, por favor! La lastimará-  
- Colt...- su voz tiembla.- Crees que Fire pueda... aceptarlo-  
- Yo puedo perdonarte cualquier cosa, y él... creo que él te ama aún más que yo.- le susurro.- Y ama también a April, no lo olvides. Si le dijo algo así debe de haber estado fuera de sus cables, él no es así. Debe de torturarlo más que a ella haberla lastimado, y tú sabes que el te quiere mucho, pero es más impulsivo que yo. Olvídalo... tú sabes que no lo dijo en serio, y tú sabes cuánto te quiere, cuánto la quiere a ella-  
- Qué haría sin tí?- rié un poco, en mi hombro.- No quiero que nos dejes...- me susurra, su voz egoísta por primera vez.- Al cuerno con Robin, nosotros te necesitamos más-  
Río, ahogadamente, y lo aferro fuerte. Somos dos hombres adultos, moqueando y confesándonos en el hombro del otro, y cuando al fin nos apartamos, sus ojos gris acero encuentran los míos azules, y sé que él encuentra la paz en el cielo que yo encuentro en los días nublados. - No voy a dejarte caer, Sable.- le susurro, mi rostro en el suyo. Sable ríe suavemente: sabe que me refiero a una vez, hace años, en que se rompió una pierna al caer de Steed en una batalla y resbaló a una grieta en la parte volcánica de AtlanticPacific. Yo le aferré el brazo aunque estaba herido, y me negué a soltarlo, a pesar de que no podía alzarlo y resbalábamos cada vez más hacia ese abismo de lava.  
Suéltame, me gritó, o moriremos los dos!  
No, dije yo, no voy a dejarte caer.  
Pues caeremos los dos! me gritó, pataleando.  
Bien! Le grité yo, Pues caeremos los dos!  
Caímos. Si no nos hubieran aferrado Fire y April con propulsores de vuelo en sus armaduras, justo en el último minuto, habríamos dejado muy poco para enterrar. Nuestros dos ángeles nos levantaron lejos de esa grieta ardiente, pero él nunca lo olvidó.  
- No hay nada que hacer, Jinete Sable, eres tan gay... cada vez que abro una puerta que te encuentro besuqueando con un tipo... y pensar que April era la que usaba la armadura rosa, deberían cambiar...- la voz de Jessie me hace querer dispararle cuando interrumpe nuestro abrazo, pero Sable me suelta y avanza hacia él, desenvainando.  
- Sable...- exclamo, porque quiero darle una paliza, no que Sable lo mate, April puede enojarse. Creo que hasta Jessie se da cuenta que fue muy lejos, porque da un paso atrás, y Sable lo arrincona fácilmente contra la pared.  
El jefe clava la espada junto a su cabeza y se inclina. No sé que cara tiene, pero se lame los labios y veo a Jessie intentando arañar la pared para escapar.  
- Qué te pasa?- oigo a Sable: hace años que no le escucho esa voz.- Quieres un poco? Estás celoso, Jessie-  
- Aléjate de mí, Alejandro!- ladra Jessie, intentando huir por cualquier costado.- Star Sheriff pervertido, fuera, es que soy el único hetero en esta nave-  
- Siempre me pregunté que tan amigas eran April y Krista.- comento yo de atrás, lo que casi hace que a Jessie le de sangre de narices.  
- Pues puede que la galaxia entera esté loca por tí, Jinete Sable, pero YO NO, así que sal de mi camino, no me puedes parecer más feo, fuchi fuchi-  
- Pero si dicen que April y yo parecemos hermanos.- Sable está partiéndose de risa mientras le toma el pelo a Jessie, lo sé, pero mantiene la cara seria.- No crees que nos parecemos mucho?- añade, supongo que abanicándole las pestañas.  
- Tal vez si haces drag...- le sugiero yo.  
Jessie hace un sonido de revulsión y huye como un conejo. Sable y yo acabamos en la banca, riéndonos tanto que me duelen las costillas: y cuando lo veo reír hasta desternillarse a mi lado, sé que todo, todo estará bien.

FIREBALL Tal vez Sable me odie ahora, pero no importa: al menos le salvaré la vida, a él y a April, y también a Colt, me cueste lo que me cueste. Me necesitan: no pueden hacerlo sin mí.  
Si no me necesitaran, creo que hubiera preferido matarme.  
No puedo creer que haya llorado hasta dormirme en los brazos de Jessie. Después de dejar los lockers y huir a la sala de calderas, me senté junto a una, abrazándome las rodillas, temblando de pies a cabeza: pero ya no lloraba, estaba demasiado shockeado para llorar. Jessie me encontró allí, y aunque al comienzo traté de echarlo, se arrodilló a mi lado para verme el corte en el cuello y me dijo que debería haberme dado cuenta que Sable era un gay sádico de cuidado, y que por algo a él los militares rubios le daban alergia, con la notable excepción de April.  
Me hizo llorar cuando me dijo que me olvidara de Sable, que estaba demasiado rico y que era demasiado simpático para convertirme en Ms. Saber Rider.  
Lloré en su hombro, mientras me curaba la herida y me ponía un parche: y luego acabé tendido entre sus piernas, los dos sentados en el suelo, contra su pecho, sintiéndolo acariciarme el cabello como un niño. Lo sentí suspirar, y luego levanté la vista, sus ojos cobalto fijos en los míos, muy cerca, y tan tristes pero a la vez tan fuertes, tan estoicos. Sable siempre decía que Jessie no era libre, que era esclavo de sus bajas pasiones y sus impulsos, pero creo que se equivoca.  
Jessie es esclavo de su amor, pero de nada más. Y yo sé lo que siente. Sé cómo siente: esta angustia, esta tristeza, la sensación de no tener más que un rayo de esperanza... lo suficiente para torturarte, pero insuficiente para ilusionarte. Te niegas a perder lo único importante en tu vida, lo único que le da sentido, lo único que quieres, la sola idea aterrándote. No puedes aceptarlo... aunque sepas que has perdido.  
- Jessie...- le susurré, mi rostro en su cuello.- Sufres tanto por ella-  
- Todos los días.- musita él, muy tranquilo, mirando al frente mientras me acariciaba el cabello como a un perrito. Sabía que no debía estar allí, tendido en sus brazos, pero Jessie es tan cálido y tan cómodo cuando quiere. No puedo entender a April. No puedo entender a Sable tampoco: supongo que allí radica mi problema. No sé que piensa, no sé qué pasa por sus cabezas o su corazón, yo que solía conocerlos tanto.  
Tal vez sólo soy un colegial encaprichado con la luna. Pero Jessie los entiende mejor que yo: no sé cómo ella no se da cuenta que a pesar de todo, Jessie, sea lo que sea, la ama lo suficiente para que se le perdone todo. Yo, aquí sentado mientras me consuela, ya lo he perdonado. Yo también podría haber quemado una galaxia entera por Sable.  
- Ella... ella estaba enamorada de tí en la guerra. Creo que fue por lo mucho que eso la hizo sufrir que los chicos no pueden perdonarte, más que por Clavell-  
- Hubiera matado porque me dijeras eso hace años. Si ella me hubiera llamado, hubiera desertado de Némesis tan rápido como pudiera-  
- Te olvidas que en esa época yo estaba con ella-  
- Bastardo suertudo. Cómo pudiste, si ella no te interesaba-  
- Te equivocas. Salivaba por ella: fue después que me enamoré de Sable-  
- Pero nunca intentaste nada con ella?- Jessie me mira moviendo la cabeza.- A los veinte años, si ella hubiera sido mi novia, lo hubiera intentado todo-  
- Lo intenté, pero siempre me rechazaba y me hacía reír. Aunque una vez llegamos bastante lejos en la playa y al final me metió arena caliente en los pantalones-  
- Dios, amo a esa mujer-  
- Como yo al Jefe.- añado con un suspiro.- No sabes cómo te entiendo ahora, Blue.- - Olvídate de Sable, corredor-  
- Te puedes olvidar tú de April-  
- No. Te aseguro que lo he intentado todo, excepto volarme los sesos.- me dice con una sonrisa que no le quita un ápice a la tragedia en sus ojos. - Pero claro, April es bonita-  
Me río en su hombro, y lloro un poco, y luego me seco los ojos, dándome cuenta que le he mojado todo el hombro a su vieja camiseta azul.- Perdona-  
- No importa.- Jessie me echa el pelo atrás.- Sable es tarado, sabes. Eres demasiado bonito. Mucho más bonito que Sincia o Marlene-  
Me sonrojo un poco.- Siempre he pensado que April estaba medio ciega de soldar tantos microchips. Tú eres-  
- No soy tan guapo como Colt o tan gallardo como Sable, no tienes que decirlo-  
-... no, pero eres mucho más sexy. Eso, sin ser un villano perverso y apasionado.- Jessie se está riendo cuando acabo de hablar y me sonrojo otra vez.- Está bien, me callo-  
- No me reía de tí. Me reía porque pensaba que si me hubieras dicho eso hace años, esa vez que te atrapé en Clavell y te puse en una celda, pues las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes-  
- En esa época me asustabas demasiado para encontrarte sexy. Pero cuando nos echaste el badlander encima en Boreal, cuando lastimaste a Colt, recuerdo haber pensado que podría matar por tener ese caminar tuyo y tus ojos...- añado riendo.- Cuando me contrataron para ser el rostro de Velocity, intentaba imitarte en los comerciales y las fotos promocionales-  
- Debería cobrarte derechos...- Jessie se gira, y de pronto está casi encima mío, en el piso, apoyado en los codos.- Veamos. Cómo debería cobrarte-  
- Jessie...- jadeo. Está encima mío, y aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío sin ninguna inhibición, con esa sonrisa sobrada suya, meciéndose lo justo para hacerme sentirlo y decirme que puede sentir cómo su toque alerta mi cuerpo, aunque aún tengo los ojos húmedos.- Qué haces-  
- Demuestro mi tesis.- dice Jessie, inclinándose para soplar suavemente bajo la línea de mi mandíbula y dejar una mano puesta casualmente en mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón.  
- Y cuál... es tu tesis...?- jadeo cuando parece abandonar toda pretensión de inocencia y me besa húmedo sobre mi manzana de Adán, la vibración de su risa haciéndome estremecer.- Tú no eras... el único hetero en esta nave-  
- Apuesto que Sable puede haberse revolcado contigo hasta cansarse y besuquear a Colt hasta que se le caiga el hocico, pero sigue considerándose heterosexual, anglicano y decente. Sable es de esos tipos que tienes esposa, hijos y vidas normales, y que los viernes salen a buscar jovencitos en secreto. Repugnante-  
- Deja a Sable en paz, estás obsesionado con él-  
- No: yo estoy obsesionado con April, tú eres el obseso con Sable.- me dice riendo, y súbitamente jadeo cuando sin ninguna hesitancia baja su mano y la instala allí, aferrándome a través de la ropa sin una duda, haciéndome sujetarla la muñeca.  
- Jessie...no-  
- Cállate, Fire.- dice él burlándose de mí.- Déjame probar mi tesis y de paso evitar que tú y yo nos hagamos un accidente vascular por frustración sexual...- agrega, desabrochándome el cinturón. Lo observo fascinado, mesmerizado como por una cobra, cuando me besa el vientre, su mano aún actuando como si supiera exactamente qué me gusta, y sus ojos hirvientes en los míos, como si de verdad sintiera algo por mí, como si quisiera.  
Echo la cabeza atrás y emito un gemido cuando me sujeta los muslos y se hunde allí sin ninguna pausa. - No seas... Jessie, no-  
- Apuesto a que Sable nunca te hizo esto. Debe de ser uno de esos que dicen "no soy gay" con un miembro metido en cada orificio que tengan... seguro que seguía juntando las rodillas y escupiéndote en la cara aún cuando se iba a meter a tu cama... tenías que seducirlo cada vez y suplicar porque te dejara tocarlo, verdad-  
- Jessie... cállate..- gimo, aún cuando se me va la cabeza. Jessie no detiene sus manos, pero no deja de hablar, incluso cuando sentado en el suelo le aferro los hombros y aprieto los dientes.- No hagas esto... por vengarte de él-  
- No es venganza, mi tesis es otra. Fue él el que te soltó como una papa caliente, esto es para mi tesis personal, corredor.- agrega sonriendo, acelerando su paso.- Quién hubiera dicho que eras tan sensible? Me hubiera gustado saberlo en la guerra... a tí te atrapé más veces que a April, me hubiear desfogado tranquilo contigo en una celda, y hubieras tenido que someterte al malvado, perverso, pervertido villano... pero te hubiera gustado, lo prometo-  
- Cállate...- gimo con una pequeña risa en el mismo momento en que estallo, la imagen de Jessie forzándome contra los barrotes de la celda todo lo que necesito. Cuando al fin dejo de ver todo blanco, mi frente en su hombro, lo siento limpiarme suavemente y arreglarme, besándome el cabello.  
- Sable es tarado: eres un maldito objeto de deseo.- me susurra riendo.  
- Probaste tu... teoría-  
- Tesis. No, pero voy a probarla-  
- Cómo-  
- Voy a probarle a April que el que uno de ustedes se acueste conmigo no los derrite como a la bruja del oeste, y que al que lo haga no lo echarán nave abajo.- me dice poniéndose de pie.  
Veo todo rojo y le caigo encima a golpes convertido en una furia. El hijo de perra me usó!  
- BLUE, HIJO DE PUTA!- grito, sin dejar de golpearlo: pero aún estoy débil por el orgasmo, y cuando me sujeta y me estampa contra la pared, aplastándome con su cuerpo de bruces contra el panel de metal, siento la fuerza brutal que esconde su cuerpo esbelto.  
- Deja de hacerte el ingenuo. Siempre ha habido química entre los dos, y lo necesitabas, - me dice, la boca contra mi oreja, sus caderas presionadas firmemente contra mi cuerpo- Me gustas, Fire. Si no fuera por April, consideraría raptarte y darte como un animal hasta sacarte a Sable de la cabeza... pero los dos tenemos pésimo gusto, no ves?- agrega con un suspiro, y hunde el rostro en mi pelo.- Somos unos porfiados, estúpidos, testarudos drama queens...- agrega. Yo aflojo mi cuerpo, y siento su abrazo: lugo me volteo, y por primera vez nos abrazamos como amigos, como hermanos.  
- Jessie...- le susurro.- Haré lo que pueda. Yo... no te odio. Nunca te odié, y ahora... lo pasado, pasado. Ahora eres uno de los nuestros.- agrego despacio.- Amigos-  
- Amigos. Muy amigos. Con ventaja-  
- No te avives, Blue-  
- Hagamos un token de amistad-  
- Qué edad tienes, seis años-  
- Hagámonos regalitos. Yo te compro un auto de juguete y tú te robas las pantaletas de April-  
- No-  
- Catayano antipático.- Dios mío, creo que quiero a este desgraciado. De qué está hecha April para soportar esas miradas, esa risa suya, su caminar de pantera y su elocuencia? Sobre todo, la pasión que no puede ocultar? Cómo puede aguantarse y no saltarle encima, si yo sé que la volvía loca en la guerra?

JESSIE

No puedo evitarlo: Fireball siempre ha tenido el encanto de un colegial impulsivo, ingenuo, pero ansioso, con esos ojos sensibles y el cuerpo vulnerable, pero elástico y joven de un muchacho... no sé porqué lo hice, pero me siento mejor, y sé que él está más aliviado. Sable y April lo han destrozado, sólo por ser dos cubos de hielo.  
Nos han destrozado a los dos, pero yo tengo más aguante que Fire. Dios sabe que le agradezco su amistad aunque sea tan tarde. Si fuera un bastardo, iría derecho a Sable a contarle que estuve con Fire, pero no quiero traerle más problemas: aunque me encantaría ver su cara.  
Siento una leve vibración cuando aterrizamos en Westmine: la suspensión de la nave es excelente. Veo por la escotilla a Sable y a April con Colt, los tres caminando muy rápido, dirigiéndose a la Academia: veo que salen a recibirlos, y a Fireball que baja corriendo y se une a ellos, aún sonrojado. No tengo ganas de ir a la academia, máxime cuando veo cómo aterrizan las naves del Ramrod Court en la pista, los quince cazas negros y elegantes, pero tan estúpidamente inútiles. Qué van a hacer, excepto servir para distraer el fuego enemigo, esas pequeñas mierdecitas? El Comando fue completamente inconsciente al mandarnos a pelear contra ese ejército, o más cruel que inconsciente. Somos un puñado de arvejas contra un campo de calabazas: nos van a hacer puré, o siendo arvejas, sopa. El plan de Sable y April es brillante, es suicida, pero nos da una chance, la única, una en un millón.  
Quieren crear una explosión de antimateria en la zona de la Victory Star destruyendo unas naves en cadena desde el punto de antimateria entre esta dimensión y la dimensión de vapor, y quieren que yo los teleporte a través de la explosión, o mejor dicho, la zorra que va a quedar.  
Vamos a acabar muertos, lo sé, y parte de mí se rebela y quiere llevarse a April a un sitio seguro a la rastra. Ella me mataría, y la dejaría, pero le haría el amor al menos una vez antes, eso ténganlo por seguro. Pero me ofreció lo que he soñado todo este tiempo, y si mi habilidad basta para que ganemos, lo haré. Vamos a tener una cita. Una cita, los dos: un día para enamorarla. Un día, como si no nos conociéramos, como si me viera por primera vez. Me ofreció una oportunidad, y no pido más. Aunque sea sólo un día, es todo lo que necesito.  
Y además... quiero, sólo por esta vez, ver a Sable necesitándome, a todos ellos necesitándome a bordo, siendo una parte pivotal de su invencible team. Lo ven, bastardos engreídos? Mi lugar siempre estuvo aquí.

La cara de la jefa de pilotos del Ramrod Court, Madarian, es de foto cuando me ve sentado entre Fireball y April, muy amigablemente, charlando con los dos. La pelirroja me echa una mirada envenenadísima, pero no me estresa en lo más mínimo: la pequeña perra tuvo su oportunidad de ser parte del team y la perdió, y me imagino que lleva más de una década deseando no haberla fregado. No sería la primera ni la última que hubiera dado una pierna y un ojo por estar en la posición de April.  
Aunque claro, yo tengo ideas interesantes sobre las posiciones que puede asumir mi querida ingeniera.  
No tengo que distraerme: Sable está explicando su plan, lo que está haciendo que a los pobres pequeños pilotitos del Ramrod Court, los que seguramente son unos nenes, casi evacúen un ladrillo del susto. Sólo Madarian no dice nada, aunque sus cejas cada vez se elevan más y más. - Preguntas?- dice al fin Sable, apagando el retroproyector y volviéndose a Madarian, los pilotos, y un grupo de profesores de la Academia, que están boquiabiertos. Sólo Madarian levanta la mano al comienzo.  
- Una pregunta-  
- Dime-  
- Se volvieron locos o están fumando algo muy bueno-  
Sable la mira mientras Colt, yo y Fire nos entra la risa tonta.Al resto también, pero están nerviosos.  
- Es el plan que tenemos, Madarian-  
- Pues entonces yo quiero fumar un poco también, porque sobria ni muerta me meto en este fregado-  
Más risas. Sable parece que va a gruñir, pero April se endereza, y se cruza de brazos.  
- Si te da miedo, Maddy, puedes quedarte vigilando Westmine-  
Madarian se pone roja y le clava la vista a April.- El hecho de que señale que tus planes son una estupidez no significa que sea cobarde, Blondie-  
- Para tí, Capitán Blondie.-April se está riendo. No le conocía esta faceta.- Y es curioso que mi estupidez haya dejado a todo mi team vivo, Ca-pi-tán-  
Madarien sisea: es cierto que yo mismo le reventé como treinta pilotos diferentes en esos años.  
- Señoritas... perdón, capitanas.- Whitehawk levanta una mano.- Sable, sinceramente crees que es factible-  
- Sí. Con este team.- subraya Sable, aunque noto que cuidadosamente su gesto no me incluye. Hijo de perra quisquilloso. Por lo menos, los otros tres resplandecen de orgullo.  
- Confío en tu palabra y en tu team.- dice Whitehawk, asintiendo.- La Academia no posee muchas naves, pero los cadetes que aún sean fieles al espírtu de la Frontera estarán orgullosos de apoyar al Ramrod Court. -  
Para mi sorpresa, los profesores - entre los que está Levinson, el Star Sheriff desgraciado que me echó- vitorean. Luego nos ofrecen inmediatamente cena y camas, y aunque ya comimos unos sandwiches a bordo de Ramrod, agradecemos el refrigerio. Los mejores cadetes nos sirven la cena, y veo su respeto religioso por los chicos, la forma en que se babean por el Jinete Sable y sus Star Sheriffs. - Perdón... señor...- me dice una cadete diminuto, que trae una bandeja con picadillo de queso y carne.  
- Es el capitán Blue, segundo ingeniero y quinto piloto de Ramrod.- dice Sable sin sacar la vista de su guiso de verduras.- Y no come carne, cadete Smith-  
Miro la confusión del cadete, y veo a Whitehawk sonreír y a Fireball levantarme los pulgares discretamente. April se pone extrañamente roja, pero no sé si se mordió la lengua por la sorpresa o si se tragó algo picante en su sopa de fideos.  
Yo bajo la vista a mi plato de sopa, y se me caen dos lágrimas en la sopa, que ya de por sí está bastante salada. Pero qué demonios me pasa? Me estoy portando como un bebé!  
Me escapo al patio antes del postre, porque necesito aire. Había olvidado lo relucientes que son las estrellas en Westmine. Me quedo allí un rato, hasta que me calmo, y entonces siento pasos tras de mí.  
Es Bryan Levinson, esa rata miserable.  
- Felicidades, capitán.- me dice, apoyado en un poste de madera para atar caballos.- tengo que decir que pensé que estabas muerto-  
- Curioso, comandante. Yo siempre pensé que cuando volviera a verte, te mataría-  
- Es una degradación, todo hay que decirlo. Sé que entre los seres de vapor eras comandante-  
- Qué es un nombre?- sonrío.- La verdad, ahora soy Su Excelencia, soy embajador-  
Bryan camina hacia mí. Está muy viejo, y bastante canoso: pero en la Academia no debe de haber tenido ni diez años más.  
- En la guerra, cuando arrasaste Tranquility... mataste a mi esposa.- dice sencillamente, sin ira, sino que con una determinación fría. Estoy desarmado, pero no le temo.  
- La guerra es la guerra-  
- Tranquility era simplemente un poblado, y no tenía ninguna consideración estratégica. Porqué los mataron, Jessie?- me dice, controlándose apenas. Lo miro fijamente, y le digo la verdad, encogiéndome de hombros mientras me vuelvo al edificio.  
- La verdad no me acuerdo-  
Cuando entro al edificio, respiro: me temí un disparo por la espalda. Voy a tener que andar con cien ojos.  
Se acabó, muchas emociones por hoy: me voy a la cama, al fin a una cama de verdad. Estoy... reventado. Ahora tengo que rezar porque Colt nunca se entere que yo capitaneé la matanza de Tranquilily, porque creo que me llevé a la familia de su esposa... whatever. Jawolh es Jawolh. Oh como se diga en alemán.  
Doy vuelta el pasillo de las barracas en donde nos dejaron un cuarto a cada uno, y freno en seco.  
Y entonces veo la única cosa por la que he rezado no ver jamás: April levanta la cabeza, asiente, y luego se empina en los dedos de los pies para tomar la cara de Colt en sus manos y oprimir sus labios contra los suyos. El vaquero la abraza codiciosamente, celosamente, contra sí, y ella se deja, incluso cuando él profundiza el beso y le desliza las manos por el cuerpo.  
No sé cuánto rato me quedo allí congelado, mirándolos. Es uno de esos besos que no están pensados para que los vea otra persona: es íntimo, completo, apasionado, casi hambriento, y luego April apoya la cabeza en su pecho y se queda quieta, con él acariciándola, abrazándolo estrechamente. Salgo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero no antes de que lo vea tomarle la mano, a ella asentir, y ver como se la lleva a su habitación.

APRIL

Cuando despierto, me duele todo el cuerpo. Estoy tendida de espaldas en un lecho demasiado blando para mi gusto, y me toma unos segundos orientarme hasta que siento un suave ronquido a mi lado y tomo conciencia de un cuerpo caliente a mi lado, cuyo fuerte brazo me rodea la cintura.  
No tengo que girarme para reconocer su aroma y la fuerza de su brazo. Es Colt.  
Parpadeo y miro al techo del cuarto que le asignaron, sintiendo que me pican los ojos. Fue una estupidez hacer esto ahora: dormimos muy poco, y estamos en medio de la misión más importante que hemos realizado. Pero no pude evitarlo. Nunca he podido decirle que no a Colt.  
Anoche nos vinimos charlando de la cena, Colt nervioso por la misión, queriendo asegurarme- bendito sea - de que no nos pasará nada, de que saldremos bien. Charlamos un rato en el pasillo, y cuando estaba por entrar a mi habitación, él me dijo de pronto.  
- Sable dijo que me apoyará si me divorcio de Robin, por los niños... dijo que estará de mi lado-  
- Yo también estoy de tu lado.- le dije suavemente, tocándole el brazo.- Es sólo que no quería que acabara así-  
- Robin es quien lo está haciendo acabar así.- dijo él, con voz tenue.- Ella es quien no quiere volver a verme, April: no tiene nada que ver contigo. Perdona por lo que te dije, estaba loco... y resentido. Ella me odia no por venirme con ustedes, sino por desear eso más que estar con ella: si supiera que vengo sólo por deber, no se enojaría, pero como no es así, no puede perdonarme.- acabó, con un suspiro, pero con una nueva paz en sus ojos. - Te hizo bien hablar con Sable-  
- Siempre es bueno hablar con él. Hace que todo parezca tan claro y obvio-  
- Colt, tú sabes que tanto Fire como yo estamos de tu parte siempre.- le dije, un poco avergonzada, mi mano en su espalda. Colt me miró, con los ojos muy azules y dulces.  
- Gracias, April.- dijo, y me abrazó. Me apretó, su amado olor inundándome, y cerré los ojos contra su pecho fuerte, respirando hondo.  
- Tú estás bien?- me susurró, hundiendo los dedos en mi pelo.- Qué le prometiste a Jessie-  
- Nada que no sea mío para prometer.- le susurré, antes de sonreírle.- No te preocupes-  
- April...- gruñó él.  
-En serio, no te preocupes.- dije mirándolo a los ojos: eso pareció calmarlo.- Colt-  
Colt hundió el rostro en mi cuello y me mantuvo apretada contra él. Me quedé allí, en silencio un rato, abrazados, y lo sentí inspirar, y temblar un poco.  
- Te amo.- me susurró.- Perdóname por decírtelo, pero si nos matamos esta vez, quiero que lo sepas bien... te amo, y te dejé después de la guerra porque mi ego no podía soportar que quisieras más a Jessie que a mí, pero... te amo, te he amado siempre, nadie te amará como yo... sé que no te merezco, sé que deberías estar con Sable o alguien así, pero si dependiera de mí, yo... te llevaría al rancho después de esto, para que tengas una vida sencilla conmigo, te cuidaría en todo sentido, sin ayuda de nadie y... te haría feliz, te lo juro.- - Colt.-gemí, los ojos ardiéndome, mis manos aferrándolo como por su propia voluntad, mi cuerpo anhelando su contacto.- Sácame a Jessie de la cabeza... quiero... quiero corresponder a tus sentimientos. Yo... te quiero, Colt.- le susurré, y no pude controlarme, mi boca contra la suya.- tengo frío... he tenido tanto frío tanto tiempo, y nunca... nunca ha habido otro excepto tú... Colt, por favor-  
Colt me trajo a su habitación, y pasé, por segunda vez, una noche en sus brazos. La cabeza me da vueltas: si la primera vez fue tierno, y apasionado, cuidadoso y dulce, anoche creí que el corazón iba a fallarme, creí que si continuaba un sólo segundo más con su ardiente tortura iba a volverme loca. Me giro despacio, y lo miro dormir, apenas ojeroso, sonriendo, y sé que Colt es la única persona que podría sacarme a Jessie de la cabeza y hacerme feliz.  
Colt emite una mezcla entre gruñido y ronquido y me abraza, acomodando su cuerpo contra mí. Susurra el nombre de Robin, pero no me importa: es muy natural, tras cinco años durmiendo con ella. Seguro que ella es mucho mejor en la cama que yo, pero cuando recupere el aliento y encuentre algún libro que me enseñe cómo complacerlo, aprenderé. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, aunque me temo que seré un poco torpe.  
-... Mmm... - Colt abre los ojos, y su rostro se inunda de una alegría soñolienta.- Me temí que hubiera sido un sueño-  
- No lo fue.- le susurro, mis piernas temblorosas aún.- Tenemos que levantarlos, la misión empieza a las seis y nos quedan quince minutos-  
Colt asiente, y se levanta, estirándose, su desnudez espectacular como siempre mientras yo recojo mis ropas y me visto rápido. Estoy abrochándome los pantalones cuando siento a Colt rodeándome con sus brazos desde atrás y besando mi cuello, mi sien, con besos húmedos y carnales, mientras oprime sus caderas contra mí.  
- Qué ganas de mandar a los Fantasmas a paseo y quedarnos acá todo el día...- me susurra, su voz tan cargada de sexualidad que tengo que inspirar varias veces antes de poder hablar.  
- No me tientes.- le susurro, sintiendo su estómago temblar de risa contra mi espalda. - Llevaba años deseando despeinarte y quitarte el uniforme... esa vez fue todo tan rápido, me pasé años pensando en cómo lo hubiera hecho mejor-  
- Ahora tienes todo el tiempo que quieras para eso.- le susurro.- si ganamos-  
- No me digas que hiciste esto para que haga bien mi trabajo.- me susurró él, pero percibí una nota de pánico en su voz.- No lo hiciste para que tenga algo por lo que de veras desee sobrevivir, no-  
- No.- le digo sinceramente, volteándome para mirar a sus honestos ojos azules bajo la maraña de rizos castaños.-lo hice porque te deseaba y no pude aguantar más... y porque no me viene mal tener a mí algo por lo que desear sobrevivir con todas mis fuerzas.- añado en voz baja. Colt me abraza y me besa, me besa de verdad, con hambre y ternura, y le correspondo con todo lo que tengo, sintiendo aroma intoxicante como mi único escudo, mi mejor escudo contra Jessie: es Colt, risa y humor y comida y sexo, carnalidad y dulzura, risas y pasión, todos mezclados, todos sencillos y limpios.  
- Vamos.- lo apresuro, apartándome de su beso, aunque me cuesta.- Vamos, no podemos retrasarnos-  
- Me dejarás ponerte la armadura? Siempre quise hacer eso-  
Lo miro sorprendida.- Pues si quieres-  
- Yay.- Colt se embute los jeans y la camisa que se arrancó anoche a tirones: milagrosamente está entera.- Y puedo decirle a los demás?- añade, sin mirarme.  
- Si quieres.- le digo sin parpadear. Colt avanza hacia mí, y mi mira a los ojos.  
- April, Sable está-  
Un golpe en la puerta nos sobresalta. Un momento después oigo a Sable.  
- Colt, levántate de una vez, nos vamos-  
- Ya voy.- dice él tras un momento de silencio. Sentimos los pasos de Sable alejarse, y antes de decir nada más, los dos tomamos nuestras chaquetas, y lo seguimos.

SABLE

La misión empieza a las diecinueve horas Black Orchid. Empieza en la rampa de la Academia, en donde el Ramrod Court y veinte pilotos de la Academia, con cazas viejos pero muy cuidados y en forma nos esperan, sus cascos bajo el brazo, y se cuadran al verme aparecer. Les doy orden de que descansen a discreción y veo a Fire, a Colt y finalmente a April aparecer, con sus armaduras listas. Jessie emergue de Ramrod, también listo: lleva el casco puesto, y está muy serio.

- Jessie, pudiste comunicarte con tu gente en Alamo-  
- Los llamé anoche: estarán acá en dos horas.- dice Jessie, y noto que está pálido, aún a través de su visor azul oscuro.- Pero la nodriza no funciona-  
- Querrás decir que no quisiste entregarla-  
- Es mejor que tengan en qué escapar, en caso de necesidad-  
- Está bien, Jessie.- le digo aplacadoramente. Dios sabe que yo tampoco confío una palabra en el Comando ahora: no me parece mal que su gente tenga un seguro.  
Los pilotos se forman. Son muy jóvenes: la mayor parte no ha cumplido veinticinco, y me duele un poco saber que posiblementa la mitad nunca regrese de ésta. Madarian se forma al frente, y la veo charlando con dos pilotos un poco mayores, que llevan el viejo traje enterizo azul de la Academia, pero que al menos tienen treinta.  
No puede ser.  
- Hola, escocés creído.- me saluda Roy Phillips Riley, que aunque tiene todo el pelo blanco aún es apuesto y arrogante cuando avanza hacia nosotros.- hola, chicos. No iban a empezar una fiestita sin mí, no-  
- Roy!- April lo abraza, afectuosamente, y veo que a pesar de todo les da gusto verlo bien al fin. Roy es un gran piloto. sin importa qué más sea: es un refuerzo bienvenido. A su otro lado está Max Greed, el único del trío de pilotos estrellas de Madarien que sobrevivió a la guerra. También van Curt Maxwell y Bud Reinhart, que enseñan en la Academia, y son amigos de Colt. Para mi sorpresa, Bryan Levinson, el mejor armero y subdirector de la Academia no viene. Pero está bien: alguien tiene que quedarse acá.  
- Dios mío, estás tan guapa, cómo te dejé escapar-  
- Porque nosotros te corrimos a balazos-  
- Puede haber influido.- dice Roy, levantando las manos cuando Colt se pone enfrente.- Sable, dile que baje el lomo, dile que la chica aún es una mujer libre... aún eres una opción libre, verdad, Sor Ramrod-  
- No, ya no soy una mujer libre.- le suelta April, y da media vuelta para subir a Ramrod. Roy me golpea el hombro, felicitándome, pero yo parpadeo antes de darme cuenta que está bromeando.  
- Sabía que te llevarías el gato al agua, Jinete Sable...- Roy levanta las cejas.- Ya era hora... hace como diez años que era hora, para que el resto de nosotros no se sintiera tan mal-  
Le sigo la broma a Roy - Tú crees que esperamos diez años? Roy, no seas tarado-  
Colt me echa una mirada extraña antes de que le sonría y llame a todos los pilotos. Cuando les explico lo que se espera de ellos, varios tragan saliva, pero asienten. Luego, Madarian toma la palabra.  
- Ya han oído al Jinete Sable. Vamos a tomar formación tubular alrededor de Ramrod, y volaremos en tornado en cuendo empiece el combate, para mantener a esos malditos pulpos lejos de la nave. Cuando nos den la orden, hay que salir de ahí más que rápido, como puedan, pero nadie se mueve hasta que se de la orden. Si alguno cree que no tiene nervios para aguantar, mejor que reconozca que es una gallina ahora. Y si a alguno le faltan cojones para hacer lo que hay que hacer allá arriba, pídanle a Sable que les preste, porque él y sus comisarios tienen de sobra-  
La... prosaica declaración de Madarian es vitoreada, y momentos después todos los pilotos están entrando en sus carlingas, con charlas de último minuto, abrazos y saludos, pero hay un ambiente festivo aunque es tenso y eficiente a la vez. April y Jessie están hablando en voz baja en una esquina del hangar, supongo que algo de ingeniería: Colt, que tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se despide de sus amigos con apretones de mano, y Fire.  
Fire está muy sombrío, pero muy determinado, sentado en unos misiles que aún no han cargado, esperando que subamos a Ramrod en la hora dieciocho.  
- Estás bien? Estás pálido.- le pregunto, colocándome a su lado.  
- No me va a fallar el pulso, no te preocupes.- me responde secamente.  
- Fire...- empiezo, con un dejo de cansancio.- Estaba enfadado y me dejé llevar por mi rabia: lamento haberte lastimado. Pero ya pasó, y ahora tenemos que trabajar juntos, y bien-  
- Trabajaremos bien, pero lo de juntos, será sólo hasta donde sea estrictamente necesario.- me gruñe, mirándome con sus ojos castaños relucientes y llenos de irritación, tan semejantes a como me miraban ese primer año que doy un paso y lo abrazo, aunque se debate. Luego se queda quieto, y para mi sorpresa, se echa a reír en mis brazos.  
- Te voy a cambiar por Jessie. Será un villano intergaláctico, pero es más tierno que tú-  
- Fire-  
- Okay, Gran Jefe.- me dice, levantando la cara, y luego esbozando una sonrisa.- Soy tu Fire, no? Vamos a reventar pulpos-  
- Está bien.- le digo, sin dejar de echarle el pelo atrás. - Lo dices tú o lo digo yo-  
- Tú eres el Gran Jefe-  
Inspiro hondo, y tomando mi casco y mi sable, me subo a la rampa de un salto - Star Sheriffs, together! RAMROD TEAM, ASSEMBLE!!-

A las dieciocho horas, Ramrod despega de Westmine y enfila hacia la Victory Star a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a los cazas rápidamente. No importa: nos alcanzarán cuando lleguemos a la zona de asteroides, si son capaces.  
- Match 11. Anda bien, verdad?- pregunta Jessie por los auriculares: aún parece demasiado serio, o tal vez es sólo detreminación lo que veo en su cara. Por supuesto, se puso inmediatamente las barras de capitán en las mangas.  
- Muy bien.- dice April, que suena alegre.- la estabilización está excelente, no teníamos ni tan buen soporte con Ramrod I-  
- Es más difícil disparar desde un tejado que desde esto, Tinkerbell.- comenta Colt, que también suena muy animado.- Si no le apunto al blanco, me puedes desvestir y dar de latigazos hasta que te canses-  
- Eso lo haría tu mujer.- comenta Jessie. Siento, más que oigo, a Colt gruñir, pero April se mete en medio.  
- Si alguna mujer toca a Colt, se las verá conmigo.- agrega secamente.- y eso te incluye, Jessie-  
- Y yo viniendo a la misión suicida por darte en el gusto.- siento irritación, y algo de rabia en su voz.- Te vas a echar atrás con lo que acordamos-  
- Yo nunca me echo atrás.- dice April tranquilamente.- Tú cállate y mantén los sistemas dinámicos de vuelo okay, Blue-  
El vuelo es sereno: la nave ronronea como un gatito regalón, apenas con una vibración suave cuando entra a Match 12: en Ramrod uno, con la 9 ya saltábamos como pelotas de básket. Lo han hecho bien.  
Dejo a Fire y a Jessie pilotando, a Colt haciendo la comprobación de armamento de rutina, y llamo a April a la sala de mapas. Allí, cuadrangulamos y volvemos a calcular el ataque: le pediré que lo recalcule por última vez con Jessie. Cuando acabamos, los dos con nuestras armaduras, April se apoya un momento en el panel, y luego suspira, echándose el pelo al costado.  
Conozco bien ese gesto.  
- Qué quieres decirme, April-  
Ella me mira: creo que nunca deja de sorprenderla lo bien que la conozco. Se sonroja un poco, se apoya en el panel y coloca las manos tras la cintura, como una niña.- No es el momento. Pero... me vendría bien una charla con mi Sable, cuando tenga tiempo-  
- Tenemos treinta y tres minutos. Es tan malo que no alcanzamos?- sugiero, mirando mi cronómetro.  
-Pues... - ella está realmente nerviosa: pero no parece angustiada, ni triste. Sólo nerviosa, un poco tensa, y sin embargo hay algo en su color, en sus ojos, que es agradable de ver: es como si una tenue hambre, un pequeño dolor que siempre se anidaba en sus ojos azul pizarra se hubiera ido al fin.-... quiero contarte algo. Tú siempre has sido... mi mejor amigo-  
Su nerviosismo y su leve rubor me hacen sonreír. Me apoyo en la mesa y cruzo los brazos, mirándola, sin poder evitar notar que la armadura con más negro y menos rosa la favorece mucho, además que la comida de Colt y Jessie le ha devuelto su busto. - Me enorgullece oír eso. Veamos, en qué lío te has metido ahora?- agrego con humor: April era la única de nosostros que jamás se metía en líos, excepto Jessie.  
April da unas pataditas tímidas con el talón.- Yo... me da un poco de verguenza contarte pero... tú sabes que Colt dejó a Robin. Que está decidido a dejarla, al menos, y que... me dijo que tú ibas a apoyarlo-  
- Por supuesto que voy a apoyarlo.- le digo sucintamente.-No voy a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera Robin, lo convierta en un pelele o lo chantajee con sus hijos-  
- Tú sabes que normalmente-  
- Normalmente estaríamos del lado de Robin, lo sé, pero Colt es Colt, así que podemos hacer un atadito con nuestra moral y mandarla a la estratósfera-  
- Estás cambiado.- me dice ella, sonriendo.  
- Sí. Supongo que me di cuenta que la moral nunca ha sostenido a nadie para que vaya al baño cuando está herido.- digo yo riendo.- Colt sí-  
- Colt me dijo que me ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo.- dice ella, aún más roja. Mi pobre April. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta antes. O que nunca te hayas dado cuenta que nosotros, los tres, sentíamos algo muy intenso por tí. Cómo no íbamos a sentirlo?  
- Lo sé. Pero tú no tienes ninguna culpa de lo que pasa con Robin, si eso te preocupa-  
- Sí la tengo, pero...- April mueve la cabeza.- Yo... voy a corresponder a los sentimientos de Colt.- me dice al fin, sus ojos fijos en los míos, muy claros, pidiéndome que no la juzgue, que la entienda, que la apoye. Tiene miedo de Robin, tiene miedo por los hijos de Colt, tiene miedo de lastimar a Colt, y Dios me libre, ni siquiera se le ha pasado por la cabeza que yo pensaba declararme tan pronto volviéramos. Porqué siempre espero demasiado?  
Creo que quiero vomitar. Se me acaba de contraer el estómago como si me hubieran golpeado, pero no puedo dejar que lo note. Oh, Colt... porqué eres tan jodidamente afortunado? Eres mi mejor amigo, pero ahora quisiera matarte.  
- Es por Jessie?- musito, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella intenta apartar la vista, pero le sujeto la mejilla con la mano.- Contéstame. Es por Jessie-  
- En parte.- April parece intensamente aliviada de al fin reconocérmelo en alta voz. Es muy valiente al enfrentar esa realidad: pero valor nunca le ha faltado a mi segunda de a bordo.  
- En parte.- repito yo.- Entonces aún quieres a Jessie-  
- No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa.- me dice ella, sosteniendo mi mirada, aunque ahora hay dolor de nuevo en ella.- Pero he soportado. Y soportaré lo que sea necesario-  
- Y crees que Colt te va a servir para eso-  
- No es así.- me dice suavemente, bajando la vista, acercándose a mi pecho. Sus dedos juguetean con mi armadura, tibios y gráciles. De pronto se me ocurre que es la única mujer de la galaxia que podría quitármela rápido.- Colt... me quiere, me quiere de verdad, y yo lo quiero a él. Soy muy feliz cuando estoy con él, de veras. Él es... tan fuerte, tan honesto. Él sabe que pienso en Jessie, pero sé que con él podría olvidarlo.Y yo quiero que sea feliz, que si me quiere... quiero que tenga lo que quiere-  
La miro fijamente.- Estás segura que es eso lo que quieres-  
- Sí-  
Parpadeo un poco, mirando las luces del techo, y la siento abrazarme. La rodeo con mis brazos, e inhalo su pelo, y aunque quiero callarme, aunque quiero ser justo con Colt, no puedo controlarme. Estoy a punto de perderla para siempre, a manos de mi mejor amigo, y aunque eso es infinitamente mejor que perderla en manos de Jessie es perderla de todos modos, y la amo, la amo tanto.  
- No crees que pueda haber otra opción-  
- Qué opción?- ella me mira, levanta la vista desde mi pecho, y está tan cerca, y quince años de clavarme las uñas en la carne me fallan.  
- Yo, April.- declaro antes de inclinar la cabeza y besarla con toda mi alma.

Don't rush me just this once I want to make this moment last Slow down the pace, there's no hurry I can't let another pass by me again Let me be the one to say when I've had enough Just let me close my eyes, memorize The way things are this minute So when you're gone I can go onIf memory can hold within it what I'm feeling Should time try fading or stealing something away...

COLT

Me hundo en Saddle Unit con una sonrisa feliz, y mientras la aceleración y las expertas manos de Fire nos llevan a una batalla letal, y las lucecitas verdes parpadean en mi terminal, diciéndome que estamos todo lo cargados de armas que podemos estar, y que todos los siestemas están okay, cierro los ojos un segundo y me permito recordar la noche anterior, la noche que llevaba años esperando, años y años. Fue todo lo que esperaba, todo lo que necesitaba, y todo mi cuerpo me arde al pensar que si sobrevivimos, tendré más de estas noches, muchas más, en las que saciarme a gusto, hasta que al fin duerma agotado.  
Heh. Pero eso va a tomar un laaaaargo tiempo. Van a pasar años antes de que pueda mirar a April dormida, darme vuelta en la cama y pensar " no, esta noche la dejo dormir.  
La sola idea me está distrayendo: es muy incómodo estar distraído, jem distraído, cuando llevas armadura. Intento pensar en otra cosa, pero no puedo: Dios, la quiero otra vez.  
Ahora.

Hold on, nothing's the same

No querrá, y no soy un maldito toro en celo. O tal vez lo sea, pero tengo que disimularlo mejor. Anoche... fui muy bruto, y creo que la agoté más de la cuenta: espero que no se quede dormida por mi culpa en la mitad de la batalla, o nos matamos todos. Pero anoche no podía controlarme. Cuando la sentí dispuesta, la sentí devolverme los besos, me dominó un ansia salvaje y mezclada a la vez que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza: parte de mí quería tenderla en el lecho y ser más dulce, más cuidadoso, más tierno de lo fui aquella primera vez, tratarla como si fuera de cristal, y parte de mí quería abalanzársele encima, arrancarle la ropa y tomarla con todas mis fuerzas hasta desplomarnos de agotamiento. Creo que ella lo sintió, porque me acarició, me besó, me puso las manos en el pecho y me susurró " tranquilo... no me iré... tranquilo..." como le susurrarías a un potro que se encabrita bajo tuyo, con un poco de nerviosismo, un poco de emoción.

Tell me why I feel this way Life wouldn't be worth living without you

Cuando al fin me permití soltarla lo suficiente para poder caminar, me senté en la cama, la agarré de las piernas y la senté en mi regazo, rodeándome la cintura con los muslos, abrazada a mí, y me arranqué la camisa y le quité a tirones su camiseta y sus jeans: creo que se los hubiera roto si ella no me hubiera ayudado, sujetándome las manos mientras yo tironeaba su ropa. All along I've been the pretender But now that's gone forever

Cuando al fin estuvo casi libre, me tendí llevándomela conmigo, y la aferré con todas mis fuerzas mientras me empujaba como un potrillo ansioso contra ella, sin poder dejar de moverme, el roce insoportablemente dulce. La besé, la mordí, y creo que perdí el control porque hice trizas su ropa interior y estaba levantándole las caderas con ambas manos para hundirme en ella cuando April hizo un pequeño sonido de dolor, y gracias a Dios recuperé el sentido justo a tiempo. Creo que si no me hubiera empujado contra ella como un toro bramando y la hubiera lastimado en serio: gracias a Dios frené, y me maldije, porque he estado con más de cien mujeres, aprendí cada truco del libro, aprendí manejar el cuerpo de una mujer como manejo mi Bronco Buster, y con la que amo me estaba portando como un adolescente torpe.

Nobody's ever loved me like you do

- April... perdona... aún no...- le susurré, besándola, meciéndola contra mí mientras la palpaba suavemente. No voy a negar que el que April, tras un pequeño reflejo separara los muslos para mí y me dejara tocarla casi me hizo perder el control de nuevo, pero me aguanté y la toqué tan suavemente como pude: aparte de que es muy estrecha, estaba apenas húmeda. Si hubiera empujado mi miembro en ella cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo, la desgarro.  
- Colt...- gimió ella, colgándose de mi cuello cuando introduje dos dedos y usé mi pulgar para encontrar y estimular su delicado clítoris. La sentí jadear, y me felicité: en todos estos años, no había olvidado su ritmo. Cómo iba a olvidarlo? - Es esto lo que querías?- le susurré, férvido, en la oreja, antes de mordérsela y luego disculparme con lametones. Ella gimió, se empujó en mi mano, y cerró los ojos temblando: si hay algo en lo que soy bueno, incluso mejor que con un arma, es en la cama, qué demonios. Encantado de poner mis habilidades a tu servicio, amor.  
Ella susurró mi nombre, besándome el pecho con timidez, el cuello, sus manos bajando a mi cintura para sujetarse cuando mi mano se volvió más insistente. April no protestó, ni siquiera cuando usé mis dedos para asegurarme de lubricar cada rincón de su intimidad, de tal forma que sus piernas se contrajeros temblorosas, listas para mí. Pero yo aún no estaba listo, y quería más. - Colt... por favor...- susurró, cuando introduje un tercer dedo en ella, mientras deslizaba el rostro hacia sus senos. Lo que sentí cuando ella abrazó mi cabeza contra su pecho, sus caderas temblando mientras se los besaba y lamía, lo que sentí cuando gimió mi nombre y me aferró contra ella con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, no puedo describirlo: pero no tenía nada que ver con el infierno entre mi piernas, sino con algo dentro, algo que se aflojó y se esponjó en mi interior, algo que era parecido al orgullo, parecido a la felicidad, parecido a la satisfacción. Ella oprimió mi brazo con sus muslos, y entonces recordé, y deslicé mi mano libre por su muslo, sus caderas, su espalda, y luego tomé su omóplato, frágil como una ala, y tamborileé mis dedos allí, y dentro suyo al mismo tiempo.

Nobody's broken through

April se colgó de mí y se estremeció de pies a cabeza con un gemido antes de aflojarse en mis brazos: y entonces la tendí encima mío de nuevo, la alcé a pulso y me hundí entre sus pétalos húmedos e inflamados, que aún se contraían. Ella se aferró a mis hombros, su rostro sonrojado, los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos: y la besé tan húmedo y hambriento como pude para distraerla mientras su cuerpo intentaba acomodarme, sus pobres tejidos dilatándose ante mi empuje hasta que reposó contra mi cuerpo, los dos inextricablemente unidos.  
Ella sujetó mi rostro, y me miró a la cara, mordiéndose los labios mientras intentaba acomodarse sobre mí: yo aguanté aunque cada roce era cielo y agonía a la vez, hasta que ella apretó las rodillas débilmente alrededor de mi cintura, y pude sentarme en los talones para controlar nuestro movimiento.

Got to concentrate, find a way

- Colt.. tan... caliente...- susurró ella, sosteniéndose de mis hombros cuando mis primeros empujes bruscos cedieron a un movimiento regular. Ella estaba bellísima: con las mejillas rojas, el pelo echado atrás, los ojos entrecerrados y oscuros, los labios rojos por mi besos, me abrazó e intentó darme placer: me besó la oreja, me lamió el hombro, jugó con mis pezones y luego los besó y succionó, mirándome para ver si me gustaba.  
Que si me gustaba? Su inexperiencia no me molestaba. Dios sabe que he tenido suficiente para los dos. La guié para me besara en donde mi pecho se funde con la axila, y la insté a que me mordiera, lo que hizo reluctantemente: no fue hasta que deslicé mi mano .por entre sus nalgas y masajeé su esfínter apretado, que emitió un sonido de sorpresa y me mordió como yo quería por reflejo. Mmm. Sus dientecitos en mi músculo... justo lo que quería. Siempre me ha gustado que me muerdan y me arañen, me gusta exhibir las marcas de la pasión de una mujer como una medalla después, pero sabía que tendría que tener a April completamente descontrolada para ganarme algunas. No que la dificultad me desanimara: más bien al contrario.  
Me mantuve dentro de ella, firme y rígido, por tanto tiempo como pude: luego me tomé unos segundos para controlarme, la tendí bajo mi cuerpo, y continué, con todo el fuego y la habilidad que poseo. La tuve sobre mí, la tuve debajo de mí, la tuve tendida contra mi cuerpo o aferrada a mí como un nudito de nervios: cada vez que gritaba y su cuerpo se contraía, sujetándome dentro suyo, la aferraba y soportaba, y continuaba, continué hasta que sus gritos fueron gemidos agudos y arañó la cama y me arañó a mí cuando sujetaba sus muslos porque ella ya no tenía fuerzas para apretarlos contra mí.

Every last detail

- Colt...- me suplicó.- Por favor, no puedo más... te necesito... necesito-  
- Qué necesitas, amor?- le susurré, sin detenerme. Podía sentir cómo trataba de aferrarse a mí, de encontrar al fin el estallido que la había hecho beber a pequeños sorbos: pero no tenía fuerzas, completamente entregada para que tomara lo que yo deseara, como lo deseara. Cuando salí de su cuerpo y la guié a mi regazo, no se resistió, los ojos entrecerrados, débil y sumisa: y su sorpresa y su shock cuando tomé su garganta virgen casi me robó lo que ansiaba, y tuve que serenarme y sujetarla antes de poder girarme bruscamente y sujetar sus muslos en mis hombros.

Don't wanna lose what's going down

April estalló con un gemido lento y agónico cuando me apoderé de todos los secretos entre sus muslos: yo me vine sin poder controlarme en el mismo momento, ahogando su gemido. Cuando volví, la tomé en mis brazos, la mecí, y la sentí sollozar en mi pecho, igual que la primera vez, aún temblando y bajando a la tierra lentamente: el orgasmo final siempre la arrastra muy lejos, he visto mujeres así. Pero April pasó de las lágrimas al sueño en mis brazos mientras le musitaba palabras de amor, y la forma en que se acurrucó contra mí me las contestó sin decir nada.

I want to remember everything I'm feeling

Me quiere, me quiere más que a nadie en el mundo, excepto a Sable, Jessie y Fire. Y con el tiempo, le sacaré a Jessie de la cabeza: pero me basta con el amor que me tiene, me basta con su ternura y su cuerpo, y muy pronto no pensará más en él, porque ocuparé cada recoveco de su corazón y su cuerpo: si voluntad basta para hacer que ame, la tengo de sobra.  
Aunque me siento mal por Sable, pero ella me eligió a mí, a mí por sobre él y por sobre todos, y aunque me duele que Sable la pierda me siento demasiado afortunado para llorar. Pero tengo que hablar con él.

Should time try fading or stealing something away...

- Avísale a Sable que acaba de llegar mi gente.- dice Jessie, mirándome secamente. Lo sabe? Pues lo siento por tí, bastardo, si abrigaste alguna esperanza: antes de que toques a April, prefiero encerrarla.- Treinta cazas. No esperaba tantos-  
- Porqué dices " mi gente"? Tú eres humano-  
- Ellos fueron más amables conmigo que ninguno de ustedes, vaquero. Te explicaría lo que es la aclimatación y las leyes adaptativas, pero no podrás disparar con neuralgia-  
- Vete a la mierda, Blue-  
- Tan elocuente como siempre.- la voz de Jessie me llega clara a través de los intercoms, burlona, pero no lo veo, metido en su agujero bajo la rejilla.- Fireball, dónde cuernos está Sable? Y April-  
- Te gusta ponerme sal en las heridas, no-  
- No creo que estén teniendo sexo. Deberías agradecerle al vaquero, se está acostando con ella y aún no firma el divorcio. Adúltero encima de todo... eres un asco-  
Fire me mira sobresaltado. Yo me sonrojo, pero le mantengo la mirada.  
- Puedes celebrar, corredor: una vez más, acaban de clavarle un cuchillo por la espalda a Sable, los dos, y lo más seguro es que el masoquista bastardo diga gracias y pida perdón encima. Si con amigos como ustedes... yo fui su enemigo, y Dios sabe que he sido bastante más honesto con él-  
- Qué estás...- Fire habla indignado, pero Jessie levanta la puerta trampa, se alza a pulso afuera y se sienta en el borde, mirándonos con una mezcla de irritación y burla.  
- Es obvio, corredor. Dios sabe que no tengo ningún amor perdido por el pobre desgraciado, pero lo que le hiciste tú de siendo más gay que Liberace engancharte a April para que no te lo quitara, y lo que le hizo este descriteriado de seducirla anoche mientras tu jefecito se tragaba toda su moral para apoyarte en tu divorcio. Dije seducir? No, eso implica neuronas. Lo que tú hiciste fue mezclar la culpa que le echaste encima por tu matrimonio más la penita que le tiene al pobre vaquero. Eres tan patético, Colt-  
- Yo soy patético? Quién está lloriqueando?- le suelto, hamacándome en mi Saddle Unit.  
- Los dos saben perfectamente que Sable está tan obseso con ella que hasta yo me saco el sombrero ante su psicosis. Y se dicen sus amigos-  
- Si lo que dices fuera cierto, y no estás de cerca de entendernos, Jessie, Sable y April han sido perfectamente libres de... montar a Steed e irse al atardecer.- gruñó Fire.  
- Las pinzas que lo han sido. Cuando tú no estabas con uno, estabas sujetando al otro: cuando los dejaste libres, te pusiste de acuerdo para que Colt la sujetara a ella. Si tuvieran cerebro, diría que es maquiavélico, pero como no les da para tanto, diré que es pura maldad con una suerte infernal-  
- No crees que si hubiera la más remota posibilidad de algo entre ellos, han tenido quince jodidos años para que pase, y nada ha ocurrido?- ladro yo finalmente. Me estoy acalorando. Yo no le jugué sucio a Sable: ella eligió, libremente, a mí. Lo siento por Sable, lo entiendo mejor que nadie, lo siento de veras, es mi amigo, es mi héroe y la persona por la que daría mi vida, pero la amo demasiado!

Las luces de la Victory Star se acercan como líneas en la pantalla: Fire no ha bajado la velocidad, y cuando nos materializamos cerca del cinturón de asteroides, directamente en frente de la estrella, me quedo mirando a la nube de seres que la envuelven: tenemos que atravesar todo eso, y no tengo idea cómo vamos a hacerlo.  
Pero no importa que yo no tenga idea. Mientras Sable y April sepan cómo, yo me encargo ser el con qué. - Se ve como las reverendas.- me dice Fireball, que está muy serio, de pie a mi lado cuando los dos ponemos el piloto automático y nos acodamos en el ventanal a mirar el desastre. Jessie se fue a revisar los cálculos de April por última vez, afectando ignorarnos: espero sinceramente que después de esta misión, se de por vencido y se largue, o tendré que matarlo. Y eso que estaba empezando a caerme bien.  
- Las hemos visto peores. O bueno, al menos casi tan como la cresta-  
- Aparte que ahora tenemos a este desgraciado para que nos teleporte. O eso dice-  
- La tienes fe a Jessie-  
- No. Pero le tengo fe al criterio de Sable, a pesar de todo.- dice Fire con un suspiro. Luego me mira, un poco de reojo.- De veras tú y April-  
- Sí-  
- Felicidades. De veras. O es muy pronto-  
- No cantaré victoria hasta que no la tenga en el rancho con un anillo en la mano, pero gracias.- le susurro.  
- Crees que...- Fire también susurra, y se gira de espaldas a los cientos de naves enemigas para mirarme a la cara.- Crees que Jessie tiene razón? Que hemos sido egoístas?- - Estás dejando que esa serpiente se te meta debajo de la piel, Fire?- le contesto, clavándole la vista. Fire parpadea, y luego me mira a los ojos. Tan castaños, tan expresivos que son…  
Lo conozco demasiado para necesitar palabras. Yo me quedo sin palabras, y tengo que mirar a todos lados antes de volver a clavarle la vista, sin aliento, frotándome la frente.- Dime que no... por favor, dime que tú no-  
- ... Sí.- me dice, con un suspiro, apoyándose en el vidrio.  
Yo doy un puñetazo al lado de su rostro, pero Fire ni se inmuta. - Serás... qué demonios te pasa? Es tanta la lujuria que si no te puedes acostar con Sable, no te importa quién sea mientras esté a mano-  
Fire me mira y esboza una diminuta sonrisa.- Celoso, vaquero-  
- Hubieras recurrido a mí, al menos-  
- Pensé que eras hetero-  
- Lo soy. Pero si aprendí a preparar pescado crudo para tu maldito sushi, podía... acostumbrarme a lo que sea.- inspiro, y lo miro a los ojos.- Fire, cómo pudiste-  
- Te informo que es un bastardo, pero un bastardo sexy.- Fire se echa el pelo atrás en un gesto muy masculino.- Pasó, y lo lamento, y se acabó: no hay nada entre nosotros.- luego sonríe, y apoya la cabeza en mi muñeca, suavemente, al lado de mi puño.- Fue consensual, no te preocupes. Pero si hubiera sabido que estabas dispuesto, hubiera preferido a mi vaquero sexy. Eso, si April, no se enoja, Dios sabe que ya la lastimé más de la cuenta-  
- April es incapaz de guardarte rencor, y lo sabes. Lo que pasó, ya pasó: yo me encargaré de hacerla feliz-  
- Lo prometes? Si la veo llorar una vez más, creo que me mato…- dice Fire, y sus ojos, más que su sonrisa, me dicen que habla muy en serio. - Lo prometo.- digo estrechándole la mano: un momento después estamos abrazados, estrechamente, mi esbelto corredor en mis fuertes brazos, y lo siento respirar hondo, porque siempre hemos sido los que protegíamos a nuestros depresivos, severos genios. Los dos éramos buenos en lo nuestro, él un gran piloto, yo un buen tirador, pero los que han hecho de Ramrod leyenda son Sable y April. Sin nosotros, no hubieran podido, pero no porque no pudieran encontrar otro piloto u otro tirador: sino porque ningún otro, excepto nosotros, los hubiera querido y cuidado tanto. No creo que otro que yo hubiera podido hacerlos reír: no creo que hubieran amado y se hubieran preocupado tanto por otro que por mi sensible corredor. Hubieran sido leyenda, pero no les hubiera importado.  
No hubieran sobrevivido.  
Fire me suelta de súbito, y tira de mi brazo. En la pantalla sobre los ventanales puedo ver los puntos verdes de los pilotos de Madarien y la gente de Jessie acercándose, y puedo ver, a la misma distancia…  
Los malditos Fantasmas nos han pillado.  
- SABLE, APRIL, JESSIE, TENEMOS COMPAÑIA!- bramo por el intercom mientras me pongo el casco. Siento los pasos que corren, que vuelan, los veloces de April y los ligeros de Fire, los firmes de Sable y el paso insolente de Jessie, y mientras enfoco las pantallas las puertas de la cabina se abren y entra Sable, con April a un lado y Jessie al otro, como una exhalación, los dos a sus Saddle Units y Jessie dejándose caer en la suya, los tres con rostros llenos de determinación y eficiencia.  
- Hey, hey, no se les olvida algo?- suelta Fire, que aún no ocupa el suyo. Veo a April pararse en seco, y a Sable que súbitamente deja de teclear, y se levanta.  
Ya sé lo que se nos olvida.  
Fire abraza a April contra sí casi sin dejarla levantarse, y Sable me aprieta el brazo antes de que colocar su mano, palma arriba, y sostener la de April, la mía y la de Fire, entrelazando los dedos uno sobre otros, hombro con hombro en un círculo apretado, Fire y April tan familiares a mis costados.  
Jessie nos mira desde el agujero del infierno: sus ojos de gato nos taladran mientras finge desinterés en el ritual. Pero nos mira tan fijamente, que si Sable no hubiera hablado, lo hubiera hecho yo. - Estás esperando una invitación escrita, capitán Blue?- dice Sable, secamente. Jessie parece por un momento cómicamente sorprendido, y luego pone su mano sobre la de Fire, casi como si temiera una broma.  
- Star Sheriffs… mission adjourned!- recita Sable, y siento el familiar latigazo de emoción antes de responder:  
- MISSION ACCEPTED!-

- La están pasando bien allá arriba-  
- Estamos terminando el último chequeo antes de largar, Maddy.- oigo a Fire charlar con Madarian mientras en la otra línea Jessie les da órdenes a su gente, y Sable y April recitan la letanía de comprobaciones mientras yo chequeo por última vez el armamento. Tengo un tablero entero de joysticks y botones para mí, para mi sinfonía de muerte: y una pantalla en doscientos treinta grados, más que suficiente para acabar con lo que se nos cruce. No tengo un punto ciego: tengo una pantalla que extrapola una visión de pájaro sobre nosotros y otra debajo. Nadie podrá lastimarlos, si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto, y me pican las manos por empezar a disparar.  
:: Están a pársec y medio :: dice Jessie con voz aburrida por el intercom cuando empiezan a acercarse los puntos rojos: es divertido escuchar su voz salir desde abajo, como si lo tuviéramos encerrado. :: Tranquilos.:: dice Sable. ::El diagrama de comunicaciones será canal uno para Ramrod Court, open, canal dos para Alamo Army, open : canal tres para nosotros, closed. Fire, tú ocúpate del canal cuatro interno, closed:  
Open significa que será oído afuera de la nave: closed, que será sólo para nosotros cuatro, perdón, cinco. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué va a poner Fire.

FIREBALL

: E V E R F R E E : 

:: ESCUCHAN ROCK MIENTRAS SE MATAN?:: la voz de Jessie es incrédula cuando nuestra línea interna se inunda de batería.  
:: Qué, prefieres a Barney:  
:: Eso sería siniestro, saben:  
:: Es que Jessie es tan Clockwork Orange:  
:: Muy bien. Ramrod Court, Go. Alamo Army, Go. :: Sable da el pase por los intercoms, y luego, espera un segundo, mientras siento a April abriendo todos los canales de energía detrás mío mientras yo pongo la mano izquierda en la palanca de potencia y la derecha en el timón, los pedales de los alerones y los frenos bajo mis talones.  
Estoy temblando.  
Siento la respiración de April, ansiosa, y la adivino con ambas manos aferrando las palancas sobre su terminal, lista para quitar el piloto automático y darme total control de la nave.  
- Ramrod Equalizer Unit, GO!- exclama Sable, y April suelta las palancas, y la nave se siente como una pluma en mis manos.  
- MATCH 12!- anuncio, y nos disparamos entre las naves, en una furiosa espiral: escucho a Jessie puteando, pero nosostros estamos acostumbrados a estas maniobras, y nos aferramos a las Saddle Unit mientras Ramrod alcanza su mayor velocidad y nos sumergimos en ese mar de tentáculos y naves redondeadas como un puñal en la carne, violento y geométrico. Las naves intentan seguirnos, intentan alcanzarnos: pero los rayos de plasma nos fallan por un ancho margen, y las naves del Ramrod Court y Alamo Army que nos siguen se dispersan y se trenzan en combate con esas espectrales naves con tentáculos de los Fantasmas, dejándonos libres de avanzar directo hacia esa estrella ardiente que es la Victory Star.  
Vamos en una llama de aire incandescente, así de rápido. Entonces una nave enorme nos cierra el paso, y cuando hago a Ramrod pasar raspando entre dos rayos de plasma amarillo, escucho la voz de Sable, serena:  
:: Madarian, tenemos uno mediano en la cola, encárgate. Colt, el de adelante es tuyo:  
:: Tus deseos son órdenes, Gran Jefe:: April, dame soporte!:: exijo yo, y siento como si April manejara mis propias terminales nerviosas cuando nuestro balance cambia nos enderezamos, y yo aferro los controles y nos estabilizo. Oigo a Colt flexionar sus dedos hasta que crujen, y luego una nube, o un enjambre de rayos emerge de nuestra nave, cada uno impactando una nave enemiga, sin perder jamás un tiro, sin fallar ni una sola vez, hasta que la conjunción de tres naves en llamas y nuestro certero cañón principal hacen explotar a la nave frente a nosotros. :: Listo:: dice Colt, aún cuando la nave está recién haciendo ignición, y aprovecha de salvarle el traste a dos o tres pilotos que se tenían a unos cazas fantasma pegados.:: Un pulpito… dos pulpitos… como doscientos pulpitos:  
:: ADELANTE!:: ordena Sable, y April echa toda la suspensión atrás de nuevo y me da el control para acelerar y acelerar. Me lanzo entre las llamas y los fragmentos de la nave, los cazas de Ramrod tras nosotros, y hago una espiral para evitar unos asteroides. Los cazas de Madarian se lanzan tras nosotros mientras nos acercamos a la Victory Star, que sólo está a unos parsecs, la luz ya dificultándonos la visión: la materia positiva que emite forma una especie de niebla, de vapor enceguecedor, que refleja las formas. April sombrea las pantallas y les da contraste: entonces oigo a Jessie gruñir.  
:. Estoy aburrido. Porqué no me dan los cañones de cola:  
:: Podrás manejarlos?:: le digo mientras giro como un trompo y esquivo a un enjambre de Fantasmas en naves medianas que nos siguen con relámpagos láser verdosos. :: Me estás provocando un problema sexual, Fire:  
:: Qué:  
:: Me estás hinchando las pelotas! Dame los malditos cañones de una vez:  
Escucho a Sable hacer el traspaso sin una palabra, quedándose sólo con comunicaciones y los escudos. Jessie aferra los cañones, y los siento freír a nuestros perseguidores. Sigue siendo jodidamente bueno.  
:: YA-HUUUUUU:  
Ése es Colt, por las dudas.  
La explosión nos envuelve, pero vamos demasiado rápido y nuestro combustible está suficientemente frío para no preocuparnos. Suelto los alerones de los costados, y April divide el peso cuando doy una frenada en seco y me lanzo a las seis en punto, en un giro de noventa grados, que podría derribarnos de los Saddle Units si no fuéramos nosotros.  
Siento un golpazo y luego la risa de Colt :: Hay un motivo por el que te metimos en una cajita, Blue:  
:: Fireball, estás loco!:: me grita Jessie, pero hay risa en su voz. Nos levantamos en vuelo rasante sobre una nodriza, y hago una espiral al revés para esquivar sus rayos energéticos, que chispean sin tocarnos. Sus naves se nos pegan a la cola, pero el grupo de Madarian los agarra: Roy, con su nave negra y verde, y Max, con la suya azul se lanzan con Maddy al medio y nos los quitan de encima. Pero Max recibe un impacto directo y cae en barrena. No. :: NO, MAX!:: grita April: pero es tarde; Max Greed impacta contra una de las nodrizas, y estalla, brevemente.  
Musitaría el Samsara si tuviera tiempo: Colt se persigna, y sigue adelante.  
:: MUÉVANSE!:: nos grita Maddy, y me anuncia que nos quedan sólo dos parsecs antes de entrar a la zona reactiva de la Victory Star. La zona en la que si juntamos suficiente energía, la reacción en cadena debería crear una nova que acabe con todo este ejército.  
Y con nosotros, si Jessie no logra su truco, y nos pasa a través de la Victory Star a la dimensión de vapor. Y de regreso.  
:: Si te sirve, nena, te quería de veras:: escucho a Roy dirigirse a April, antes de lanzarse con Maddy y uno de los pilotos de Jessie a despejarnos el camino: yo acelero hacia la Victory Star, y una vez más April responde como mi propio cuerpo, los dos moviéndonos como si nuestros nervios y músculos fueran uno: siempre siento que es su cuerpo el que uso para lanzarme por el espacio, y mientras su habilidad me hace alcanzar velocidades que no habíamos alcanzado nunca, la siento jadear, y reír sin aliento. Ramrod nunca ha estado en mejor forma: nosotros nunca hemos estado en mejor forma. Los engranajes de Ramrod responden con crujidos sedoso y el ruido de articulaciones artificiales, pero siento que vuelo en un fantástico animal fundido al cuerpo de April, y al mío propio, y cierro los ojos un momento, sintiendo su potencia, su fuerza, y su elegancia de cirujano.  
April se me da completo control y mantiene la mezcla y el peso en el mínimo absoluto: yo me lanzo con todo hacia la Victory Star, y escucho a Sable empezar el conteo regresivo.  
:: Un pársec para el Punto Black Orchid. Ciento ocho segundos. Empieza conteo. Ramrod Equalizer Unit a Ramrod Court y Alamo Army, mantengan sus posiciones:  
:: Potencia 100:: recita April.  
:. Cuando pasemos, desconecten todo, vamos a planear:: ordena Jessie desde su terminal:: traspásame el control de energía:  
Muy de Jessie ser quien desenchufe todo.  
:: Control traspasado:: dice April con voz serena.  
:: Setenta y dos segundos:: anuncia Sable. El vapor de materia se ha hecho tan espeso que a pesar de las pantallas con filtros especiales el espacio se ve blanquecino, casi celeste, y cuesta diferenciar las naves de los Fantasmas, que parecen absorber la luz, y más que brillantes son refringentes. Tengo miedo? Vamos a morir ahora, en este mar de luz, los cinco juntos?  
PUES MUY BIEN!  
:: Treinta y un segundos:  
:: Potencia 120!!:: grita April y Colt despliega todo nuestro armamento, barriendo nuestro camino derecho hacia la luz que nos ciega: no sé cómo logra ver hacia dónde dispara, pero no golpeamos nada sólido, lo que a esta velocidad nos mataría: sólo pedazos de naves, fuego y humo que se destrozan milésimos de segundos antes de que las atravesemos, y aunque la vibración amenaza con rompernos los huesos, April mantiene la nave entera, colgada de las palancas, y yo mantengo las manos firmes aunque mis hombros se quejan, y Sable y Colt se sujetan mientras uno dispara y el otro mantiene los escudos, Ramrod vibrando, temblando, pero aguantando…  
La luz me ciega. El calor… lo siento, a pesar de todos los refrigerantes, a pesar de las barreras de acero y líquido que nos protegen, a pesar de todo, lo siento en la cara mientras avanzamos derecho hacia una estrella, un enorme sol blanco que arde y que nos convertirá en cenizas brillantes, en estrellas fugaces…  
:: DIEZ SEGUNDOS MADARIAN SALGAN DE AQUÍ!:: grita Sable, y en el mismo momento April me grita y nos sumergimos en blancura ardiente, una exclamación de Jessie, y la voz de Sable mientras cuenta en voz alta.  
Siento las junturas de Ramrod temblar, fundirse: siento a April que se cuelga de un gancho que nunca le he visto usar en el techo de su terminal, con todo su peso, soltando algo: siento a Sable, que hace la cuenta regresiva en voz alta, y siento a Colt respirando hondo, mientras las pantallas nos muestran el punto más caliente de la estrella, al que nos acercamos, el punto no mayor que una puerta en donde Colt tiene que hacer blanco… a casi medio pársec.  
Si tuviera las manos limpias, o libres, para juntarlas, rezaría: pero lo que siento es una emoción pagana, una elación dionisíaca, una elevación en que tanto da vivir o morir, o matar, mientras estemos juntos, nuestra fuerza una sola. April jadea en mi oído, sus brazos delgados aferrando su terminal mientras teclea o tironea palancas con todas sus fuerzas: Sable mantiene los escudos estables con manos como acero, su voz firme, sin temblar, mientras se acerca al cero: Colt tiene ambas manos en el joystick de nuestro cañón principal: y yo… se me parten los hombros, tengo la boca seca, tengo la spiernas acalambradas, y sin embargo sé que puedo aguantar, y que aguantaré hasta que me desplome o hasta que Sable dé la orden. Porque puedo aguantar más que mi carne y mi sangre, si él me lo ordena: cuando mi voluntad falle, estará la suya para sostenernos…  
:: tres… dos… uno:  
:: POTENCIA CIENTO TREINTA!!:: grita April, y al mismo tiempo echa todo el peso de la nave atrás y yo freno, tratando de mantener la aceleración, tratando de mantenerlo estable, tratando de ayudar a Colt…  
:: ZERO:: musita Sable, y escucho a Colt contener la respiración y disparar el cañón. Por un momento nada sucede, y cierro los ojos, la blancura encegueciéndome.  
Y entonces, un fragor lejano. Lejano: el sonido no viaja por el vacío, a no ser que sea inmenso…  
La blancura se vuelve primero roja y luego el vapor se aclara como un espejo empañado, y sé, aún antes de ver cómo el centro de la estrella de un blanco absoluto se dilata y se dilata que Colt lo logró.  
:: YAAA-HUUUU!:::

Lo logró, lo imposible, y estamos muertos.  
:: ADELANTE CON TODO LO QUE TENGAS!:: me grita Sable. Va contra todo mi ser el ir al encuentro de ese fulgor que vaporizaría planetas, pero mi voluntad no es nada contra la suya, y en el mismo momento en que April vuelve a desplazar los engranes Ramrod bajo mis manos se lanza a su encuentro como un suicida. La nave se pone a vibrar como un bote en unos rápidos: la vibración nos sacude a todos, vibra tan fuerte que creo que podría sacarnos los dientes, se va a destrozar…  
:: Cinco segundos para contacto… tres… dos… uno…:: cuenta Sable, sin aire.  
La nave cruje y un calor espantoso inunda la cabina: y justo en el momento en que respirar me quema los pulmones, que April hace un sonido agudo y que siento que Colt grita, súbitamente todo se pone negro, la nave se apaga por completo, y en la absoluta oscuridad escucho a Jessie gritando:  
:: MANTEN EL CURSO, CORREDOR! TENEMOS DIEZ SEGUNDOS DE ANTIMATERIA, ACELERA:  
Sable empieza a contar. Sólo sé que nos movemos por los indicadores, porque en la negrura absoluta no veo nada. Sólo confío en Sable, en April y Colt: y confío en Jessie… confío…  
:: Uno:  
Match 12. 12 veces más veloces que el sonido…  
:: Cuatro:  
Match 13. Match 14 :: Nueve:  
Match 15: somos más rápidos que la luz…  
:: DIEZ:  
La luz vuelve blanca, hiriéndome los ojos, el calor insoportable, y me doy cuenta con espanto que aún estamos dentro de la estrella!  
:. FIRE SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ!!!:: grita Jessie, y April aferra con ambas manos unas palancas que desprenden los alerones, la siento soltar el último lastre, y yo clavo los talones y las manos en los pedales y las palancas, tirando hacia mí con todas mis fuerzas, y Ramrod, apestando a metal hirviente, la pintura burbujeando, el vidrio nublándose al derretirse, se sacude como un animal furioso, y aceleramos como locos, para hundirnos en una bienvenida negrura fría, profundo y lejos, lejos, dejando una estela de fuego y estrellas cuando nos arrancamos de la gravitación de la estrella y nos lanzamos a ciegas en la Zona de Vapor, en otra dimensión.  
:. FIRE, ADELANTE HAY…!!:: Las pantallas vuelven a la vida un segundo demasiado tarde: el grito de April es un segundo demasiado tarde, vamos demasiado rápido. Todo lo que puedo hacer es clavar los frenos y levantar la nariz, y entonces, con una explosión, nos estrellamos y barremos contra algo que parece un gran asteroide o un planeta, hasta semi sumergirnos en agua que humea, patinar, rodar, y finalmente, con un chirrido espantoso, frenar.  
Hay un momento de silencio mientras sentimos al agua burbujear afuera, hirviendo al contacto con Ramrod. Luego, hay una tos, y luego la voz de Sable, que trata de ser firme.  
:: Están… todos bien? Repórtense… April:  
- Estoy bien- dice ella, quitándose el casco, sin aliento.  
:: Colt:  
- Estoy… entero… Dios, creí que estábamos muertos-  
- Fire?- Sable también se quita el casco.  
- Estoy… me duele la muñeca pero estoy bien…- respiro hondo.- Yo también creía que estábamos muertos-  
- Jessie-  
-… hijos de puta… voy acolchar este agujero de mierda… yo… también creí que-  
- También yo.- reconoce Sable al fin, y con un suspiro tira el casco y se sienta en el suelo.- Mission.. accomplished.- suspira.  
Jessie es el primero en soltar la risa. Es aliviada, es catártica, es… ridícula. Lo sigo yo, aunque creo que estamos histéricos. Y un momento después estamos todos abrazándonos y estrujándonos, porque aunque estemos apenas vivos, apenas enteros, y Ramrod esté deshecho, estamos juntos…

APRIL

- La aleación aguantó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, a pesar de que nos a acercamos al punto de vaporización.- me dice Jessie mientras los dos, acodados en las entrañas de Ramrod revisamos un montón de circuitos que humean suavemente. El punto de vaporización es el punto en donde la azurita, el complejo más estable del universo, se vuelve vapor instantáneamente: suponer lo que eso le hace a la carne humana… Jessie y yo nos metimos de inmediato en el interior de Ramrod, que gracias a Dios y a todos sus ángeles, no tiene daños estructurales mayores: algunos circuitos fundidos y una gran parte de la carrocería hecha pedazos, así como dos motores reventados: no es nada que no pueda arreglar, si me dan una semana y si tengo todos los respuestos.  
Sí nuestra conexión se fue a la mismísima cresta: no tenemos señal de nadie al otro lado, si es que sobrevivió alguien a la explosión.  
- Necesito una semana, o al menos cuatro días, si Jessie me ayuda, pero no te prometo que volvamos a Match 15-  
- Una semana acá? A mí me viene bien, tengo el cuerpo como si me hubieran pegado…- dice Colt desde la puerta antes de llamar por el intercom.:: Oye Fire, tenemos comida para una semana:  
:: para un mes, o al menos eso empaqué yo, no sé si has estado saqueando las reservas de nuevo:  
:: Por quién me has tomado:  
:: Por Colt. Con quién hablo:  
:: Vete a la mierda, Corredor:: - Tendremos que soldar toda la azurita a mano otra vez.- suspira Jessie, su hombro contra el mío, tocando las pequeñas agujas fundidas en una masa sólida.- Hijos de puta, como no tienen que hacerlo ellos, es muy fácil sólo pilotar y joder el trabajo de los demás-  
- No me estoy quejando. Estaba segura de que nos mataríamos.- suspiro yo, sentada en los talones mientras compruebo con un fusor si todas las conexiones aún conducen correctamente.  
- Por eso me prometiste una cita, verdad?- Jessie me mira frunciendo el ceño.- No tenían ninguna intención de cumplir-  
- Voy a cumplir.- le digo secamente.- Doy mi palabra una vez, y basta. Pero te parece bien si esperas a que volvamos a Yuma, para poder encontrar un vestido y arreglarme-  
- No estás con Colt ahora-  
- Te hice una promesa, Jessie, y la mantendré: el que tengamos una cita no significa que vaya a acostarme contigo. Pero te prometí que tendríamos un día juntos, un día entero para olvidarnos de quiénes somos y de todo lo que ha pasado, y nunca me he echado atrás-  
- Y si la atracción es tanta que no puedes resistirte? Qué pasa-  
- Veremos-  
Jessie se echa a reír, y cuando lo miro allí sentado a mi lado, maltrecho, lleno de moretones porque aún no tiene práctica para sostenerse del Saddle Unit, y con las manos despellejadas, agotado y acabando de burlar a la muerte para darme en el gusto, me inunda una terrible ternura y tengo que apartar la vista.  
Me duele la cabeza. Me duele todo el cuerpo. - Te vas a arreglar para mí?- me dice sonriendo.  
- Lo que se pueda, no esperes ningún milagro… ya ni recuerdo cómo ponerme rímel… pero sí, Jessie. Te prometí que será como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido antes, y así será-  
- Lo que quieres es probarme que aún conociéndome por primera vez no lograría seducirte, verdad-  
- No.- digo con un suspiro, acomodando un pesado acelerador en mi regazo, que está hecho pedazos.- quiero… -  
- APRIL, JESSIE, VENGAN A VER ESTO!- grita Colt. Los dos nos levantamos y vamos corriendo a donde sentimos el grito: es de la cocina. Cuando entramos, nos damos cuenta que la cocina parece cubierta de una espuma blanca, una especie de piedrecilla o…  
Sable, que está bañado en ella, cubierto como si fuera nieve, mira con sorpresa uno de los estantes de los cuales parece haber venido el alud y luego parpadea, tomando unas bolsas de papel requemadas.  
A Fire le entra un ataque de risa loca. Yo me agacho, tomo una y a mí también me da. Debería haber pensado en ello, el calor debe de haber cocinado todo lo que tenemos sellado al vacío, acá atrás debe de haber sido como un microondas…  
- Sable… - susurro, casi llorando de la risa.- Lo siento por tu popcorn-  
Jessie toma un puñado y se lo mete a la boca. - Mantequilla-  
- Sour cream-  
- Figures.-

El asteroide en que chocamos tiene restos de atmósfera, y mientras Jessie y yo trabajamos sin levantar la vista Sable escanea el espacio cercano, Colt cocina, y Fire, que está reventado, duerme una siesta. Nosotros reparamos los peores daños, y doy gracias a Dios por la presencia de Jessie, porque sola no podría: a veces me encuentro dudando de las cosas más tontas, como si hubiera perdido un poco de mi seguridad. Jessie me anima, aunque se mantiene cuidadosamente al margen: no sé si respete el que esté con Colt o va a esperar a nuestra cita para gritarme, pero es el mejor colega que podría pedir, amable y gentil, y es tan jodidamente hábil.  
Y tararea a Sharon Apple mientras trabaja.  
- A comer!- llama Colt un par de horas luego, y un delicioso olor a guiso campesino de papas, bollos fritos, y verduras y caldo de pollo inunda mi nariz: ni que decir que corro más rápido que Jessie. Colt pone una gran fuente en la mesa y sirve los platos, y nos apretamos los cinco alrededor de la mesa, como colegiales hambrientos.  
- Hay que reconocer que sabes cocinar, vaquero.- dice Jessie, echándose a la boca un bollo frito.- Está bueno-  
- A mí me gustan tus panquecas.- dice Fire mientras se come dos bollos a la vez: yo estoy esperando la sopa.- Qué has encontrado, Gran Jefe-  
- Estamos instalados en un pedazo de Clavell.- dice Sable partiendo su bollo: a mí súbitamente se me quita el apetito.- En el espacio cercano hay un cinturón de asteroides muy semejante a la Victory Star, pero la presencia de la estrella es mucho menor en esta dimensión. Nos va a costar mucho menos salir que entrar, lo que explica porqué a los Fantasmas les es tan fácil pasar a nuestra dimensión.- se echa atrás en la silla, y de pronto aparece un gesto curioso en su cara.  
Yo bajo la vista y me concentro en mi sopa.  
- Pero es bonito.- añade, empezando con el guiso.  
- Qué?- ladra Jessie.- la dimensión de vapor es un jodido yermo… los tres o cuatro asteroides que recuerdo eran unos pedazos de roca más feos que Durango… por algo los seres de vapor querían irse, sabes-  
- Les mostraré imágenes.- dice Sable, y de pronto mueve la cabeza. – No estoy seguro, pero la única explicación viable es que el calor de la Victory Star, la alta densidad de agua en el aire y todas las bacterias de Clavell hicieron algo al ser empujadas a esta dimensión, pero es mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos.-

Cuando acabamos de comer, y vamos a mirar por las pantallas, me tengo que sentar, boquiabierta. Escucho a Jessie jadear, y a Colt y a Fire discutiendo, pero Sable y yo nos quedamos callados, lado a lado, observando el milagro.  
- Sea of Miracles.- dice Sable suavemente. Yo me cubro la boca, y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Una raza abandonó esta dimensión para sobrevivir, y un planeta entero dio su vida, y ahora… es más hermoso de lo que nunca fue Clavell. Es… como el paraíso.  
Sólo alcanzamos a ver dos asteroides con atmósfera, y dos planetas en el horizonte, pero las imágenes que alcanzamos a captar son… increíbles. Vegetación, verde mezclada con violácea, inundando todo, alternando tundra, jungla y praderas luminosas: mares azules y verdosos, de suave oleaje, cubiertos de espuma: rumorosos ríos, cielos azules o dorados, nubes de algodón, flores al viento, cascadas, bandadas de exóticos pájaros o rebaños de animales paciendo tranquilamente: un Edén, intocado, y nosotros somos los primeros de verlo, rodeando diferentes estrellas que orbitan en una danza perfecta, emitiendo luz y calor donde antes sólo había oscuridad. Cadenas de estrellas y nuevas constelaciones: lunas fijas, plateadas, doradas y broncíneas, novas en la lejanía como un cinturón de luz. No puede ser. La destrucción de Clavell y el traspaso del Nth Grade provocó esto? Pero cómo en cinco años?  
- Vamos a dar una vuelta!- dice Fire, entusiasmado, tironeando a Colt de la manga.- Chicos, vamos, vamos-  
Sable los mira, ansiosos, sonrojados, y asiente, lentamente. Hay una mirada extraña en su rostro: parece como si de alguna forma, estuviera muy lejos. Esté pensando en algo que le trae paz: es muy raro verle esa mirada lejana y dulce, como si alguien le recitara al oído, como si oyera una música lejana: no se la veía desde que recuperamos Ramrod, o antes, el día de la victoria. Pero lo entiendo. Sé lo que siente, porque mi corazón siente lo mismo al ver esta inmensidad salvaje y bella. Sé lo que siente porque ver esto es, en alguna forma, como si Clavell y su gente nos hubieran perdonado por fallarles.  
- Vamos!- dice Colt alegremente.- vamos a explorar, yo llevo el traje de baño-  
- Colt, que no es un paseo.- dice Sable, moviendo la cabeza. – Pero está bien. Las armas a la mano, que seguramente hay Fantasmas cerca… no pesqué ninguno con el scanner, pero no pueden estar muy lejos si están pasando por la Victory Star-  
- Siendo que está claro que se teleportan como malditos negatrones, pueden estar en cualquier parte.- gruñe Jessie mientras todos tomamos nuestras armas, cascos y nos encaminamos a la rampa. Supongo que iremos a pie para calcular qué tal es el suelo: luego, supongo que los chicos podrían sacar sus naves y yo dar una vuelta con Ramrod. Cuando abrimos el hangar, reviso el medidor en la entrada y me quito el casco.  
-Hay oxígeno suficiente: tiene una alta humedad, pero nada de lo que preocuparse.- digo asomándome rampa afuera.- se nos va a frizzar el pelo...- - Qué profundo tu comentario.- me gruñe Fire.  
- Tú eras el que promocionaba productos para el cabello, no yo.- respondo, aunque noto a Fire inquieto, aunque no molesto. Le oprimo el hombro, y activo la plataforma del hangar, para poder descender.  
Còmo describir el aroma? Pureza, mezclada con terrenalidad. Tierra húmeda, el aroma a flores al sol y savia: olor a mar, lejano, y el tibio aroma de frutas maduras y pastos salvajes. Jessie me toca el hombro y señala, y veo en la lejanía una cadena montañosa, cuyas cumbres son blancas, más allá del mar.  
Nunca había sentido tantos deseos de correr como una niña entre alto césped con el viento, de sumerguirme en un oleaje violento. Nunca había anhelado tanto ser libre, completamente libre.  
Miro a Sable, que me sostiene la mirada, y sé que desea lo mismo que yo. Si nada hubiera sucedido, le tomaría la mano, o lo abrazaría, pero ahora no me atrevo. Jessie nos está mirando, y da un paso para colocarse entre los dos, antes de hablarle a Sable, que se vuelve al horizonte.  
- Qué estás esperando? A Vangelis?- le suelta Jessie.  
Sable nos mira, y luego salta de la rampa al pequeño planeta. Se hunde hasta las rodillas en un césped verde y oro, alto y jugoso, y el viento le echa atrás el pelo cuando toma una brizna y clava sus ojos proféticos en el horizonte de oro.  
- Yo te llamo Eden.- dice sencillamente.- En nombre de la Confederación, tomo posesión de este planeta el día quince de junio del 2452 A.C, y lo llamo Eden-  
Avanzamos a su lado por la pradera, en un silencio religioso: la belleza nos corta la respiración.  
El pasto es alto: en algunos sitios me hundo hasta la cintura, pero es suave y sedoso, y el suelo aunque blando es firme y fácil de caminar. Tendremos que buscar un sitio más rocoso para Ramrod, en verdad. Subimos una cuesta, y desde allí dominamos la línea de unos ríos jóvenes y rectos, casi sin meandros, y un atardecer de oro reluciente que nos deja sin respiración. Cierro los ojos, y siento a Colt apoyar su mano en mi cintura, como si le preocupase que me lanzara desde aquí. Desde esta altura, y observando ese atardecer magnífico, creo que podría volar sobre esos lagos, cerrando los ojos. Sable lo nombró bien, es como el Edén.  
Él me toca el hombro, y señala. Contengo la respiración: entre los espesos bosques, puedo ver un ojo plateado: un lago, rodeado de espesa vegetación, que tiene a un costado una plataforma natural de roca, una meseta lo suficientemente oculta para quedar a cubierto de ojos enemigos y lo suficientemente lta pata aterrizar ( edenizar?) sin problemas. Asiento, y él se queda con los brazos cruzados un momento, mientras el sol doble y dorado de Eden se oculta.  
- Qué piensas?- le digo sin mirarlo, sin poder contenerme. Sable me mira a los ojos con su mirada gris plateada por la luz, y sonríe levemente antes de responderme:  
- Earth's last picture, the end of evening: hue of indigo and blue.- Miro al atardecer, que es perfecto, y cierro los ojos para recordar el resto del poema:

A new moon leads me to woods of dreams and I follow.  
A new world waits for me; my dream, my way.  
I know that if I have heaven there is nothing to desire.  
Rain and river, a world of wonder may be paradise to me..-

Paraíso…  
Cierra los ojos, y ante su leve, melancólica sonrisa, por un momento quiero huir al espacio más profundo, y allí esconderme para no mirarlo más a la cara. Lo entiendo tan bien, y lo único que quisiera es no entenderlo.  
Oh, Sable.  
Cuando me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó, fue como si mi mundo se pusiera de cabeza, como si todo perdiera su importancia y como si su sólo toque pudiera quemarme hasta hacerme desaparecer. No sé ni cómo lo aparté, y huí, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en mi cuarto, tendida en la cama, temblando de pies a cabeza, envuelta en el edredón como una niña asustada.  
Él no ha dicho una palabra.

Tampoco yo.  
Tengo que romper este hechizo, que ha invocado con unas palabras y unos pocos versos.  
Tengo que…

- Parecen haber formas de vida terciarias.- digo observando las flores obviamente polinizadas.- Crees que haya sido posible una duplicación eucariótica completa-  
Él me mira. Luego asiente, y recoge unas bayas de un arbusto cercano para que analice el DNA, supongo.  
Me sobresalto cuando se lleva una a la boca.  
- Sable!- - Muy dulces.- me dice. Parece intensamente pensativo.- Cuando estés en el borde de un abismo, rodeado de tigres, y encuentras una baya, recógela y llévatela a la boca-  
- Sable, que no es momento para la filosofía de Confucio-  
- Al revés, April.- me dice Sable, muy serio, que tiene los labios enrojecidos por el jugo de la baya.- Me temo que la filosofía no tendrá tiempo para nosotros.- Tengo miedo de lo que quiso decir…

Volvemos a la nave: en medio de la penumbra mágica del segundo sol desvaneciéndose, Jessie y yo hacemos algunas conexiones de emergencia y trasladamos la nave, arrancándola apenas del lago pantanoso en que chocamos. Podemos volar, pero no me atrevería a pasar a Match 10. Fire, con sus manos exactas, nos instala justo en la plataforma, como un dardo en el blanco. Nos posamos tan lento que en vez de quebrar las ramas de los árboles, estos se vuelven a cerrar sobre nosotros como una cubierta elástica cuando nos posamos. La noche es completamente negra: las estrellas, aunque relucientes en el espacio, no logran traspasar la espesa atmósfera de vapor de agua que envuelve el planeta, apenas creando unos pocos brillos perlados en el cielo.  
Colt nos sirve la cena: Jessie está muy ocupado conmigo en la carlinga de los motores para preparar algo, aunque me he aficionado a su comida francesa con mucho queso y verduras calientes. Nootros nos volvemos al taller luego: Sable se encierra con sus atlas a a tratar de cartografiar aunque sea rudimentariamente la zona de vapor que podemos scanear: Colt se queda lavando platos y Fire se mete a la ducha. - Maldita sea.- Jessie le da una patada al motor mayor, que pesa más o menos una tonelada.- No puedo meterme por detrás para ver dónde se le soltó la aguja del aceite... tú no cabes-  
- Eso trato.- digo, sacándome las botas e intentando meterme en el pequeño espacio, pero no quepo. - maldita sea... tú y tu comida...- - No sacamos nada con meternos a la fuerza, lo más seguro es que destrocemos la aleación fina...- Jessie se frota la frente.- Saquémoslo afuera. Desarmémoslo y saquémoslo afuera para poder soldar como Dios manda-  
- Podremos-  
- Agarra esa polea. Tengo más fuerza de lo que aparento, señorita.- me suelta Jessie, quitándose la chaqueta de la armadura y poniéndose guantes antiroce. Mintras engancho las poleas, intento no prestar atención, pero la imagen de Jessie sudoroso y porfiado tironeando el motor principal hasta que se le marcan todos los músculos y logra separar las tres piezas se me graba en la cabeza aunque es lo último en lo que deseo pensar. Sé que los chicos, Sable que tiene unos hombros hechos para llevar capas flotantes y Colt que tiene la musculatura de un atleta opinan que Jessie es un alfeñique, pero su cuerpo elástico y elegante es tan o más seductor, sobretodo ahora que está interesado en otra cosa y no en ponerme nerviosa. Me gusta la forma en que se le marcan los músculos bajo la piel cuando se tensa, todo tendones y nervios juveniles, como si revelase una fuente oculta de energía.  
- Es hora de cortarme el pelo, me está empezando a molestar.- me comenta mientras se lo echa atrás, largo y transpirado, cayéndole sobre los hombros escapado de su coleta usual. Yo le aparto el flequillo de la cara, sin dejar que lo haga él porque tiene las manos muy sucias. Nos miramos a los ojos, y de inmediato retiro las manos, demasiado brusco, supongo. Jessie, que tenía un rostro muy sereno, de pronto esboza esa sonrisa insoportable suya.  
- Te gusta lo que ves, no? Quieres un poco de esto, April?- - Jessie, te acercas y te presento a mi confiable llave inglesa-  
- No pegan tan fuerte-  
- Pero aprietan-  
Jessie me da la espalda y se seca con la toalla como un modelo, exagerando hasta que me hace reír y se coloca la chaqueta.- Mejor amenaza al motor con tu llave inglesa: algo me dice que nos va a hacer sufrir toda la noche...-

Con la ayuda de Colt, arrastramos el motor y sus repuestos a la entrada del hangar, en donde colocamos los focos, los lentes y nos preparamos a pasar la noche. Colt nos trae un poco de sopa caliente, un termo de café y se pone a nuestro servicio: tiene una fuerza sorprendente. - Si te dice cualquier estupidez, me dices y lo tiro al lago.- me dice mi vaquero mientras me ayuda a desenroscar una tuercas apretadas por el calor. Voy a cambiarlas por anillas desechables.- Quién se hubiera imaginado que destruir Clavell iba a crear esto acá, no-  
- Es como un milagro.- digo, pensativa.- Es como si Clavell mismo nos hubiera perdonado de alguna forma. A nosotros por fallar, a él por-  
- April.- me dice Colt secamente.- No me gusta que nos compares con él-  
- Era una guerra.- le digo, mientras uso unas pinzas para pescar desprendimientos del metal que flotan en el aceite, antes de filtrarlo.- Y éramos guerreros-  
- Él era uno de los nuestros, un jodido traidor, y aún es una rata rastrera.- dice Colt con pasión. Me pone una mano en la espalda, para hablarme más cerca: y siento algo en sus dedos, un temblor.- Antes de que fueras suya... yo-  
- Me matarías?- le digo, sin levantar la vista de mi trabajo.  
- Lo mataría a él-  
- No tenías que decírmelo, Colt. Te creo.- le digo con un suspiro.  
- Vendrás a mi cuarto cuando termines?- dice Colt, con suave ansiedad, su mano bajando para acariciarme por sobre el overol. Miro sus ojos azules y ansiosos, y el amor, la ternura y un extraño cansancio se apoderan de mí.  
- No puedo, Colt-  
- Por qué?- - Porque no tienes cuarto. Compartes una litera con Sable y Fire, no? Liberal como soy, no pretendo darles un espectáculo-  
La cara de Colt... pasa un momento, y le entra la risa, antes de mover la cabeza y decirme con sinceridad.- Estaba tan caliente que se me había olvidado-  
- Aún así, y siendo que yo tengo cuarto, prefriría dormir esta noche.- suspiro.- Aunque algo me dice acabaré durmiendo aquí entre dos motores. Vete a dormir, Colt, te necesitamos fresco mañana, porque ni Jessie ni yo seremos capaces de pilotar-  
- Estaré fresco mañana. Tú sabes la energía que tengo.- me dice alegremente, y no puedo menos que darle la razón. Me apoyo en sus brazos, y Colt me aferra contra él, en un abrazo mucho menos sensual y mucho más intenso que lo que tuvimos la noche anterior.  
- Fue... tan maravilloso.- me dice Colt.- No soy Sable, no tengo palabras para decirte lo que siento, lo que significó, pero... quiero llevarte a casa conmigo, tan pronto podamos, los dos...- agrega, la voz profunda desde su pecho. Inspiro, sintiendo sus manos en mi cuerpo, tibias y familiares, nada extrañas.  
Colt.  
Sable.  
Jessie.  
- Puedes dejar de meterle mano por un rato, por Dios? Si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que sólo te gusta presumir.- resuena la voz de Jessie, que viene arastrando el equipo de soldar tras cargarlo de agua en el lago, que no está lejos. - Pero lo sabes mejor.- le dice Colt con sorna, levantándose y haciéndome sonrojar violentamente, cuando pone su mano en mi trasero y me aplasta contra él. Jessie no lo mira a él cuando habla: me mira a mí, y veo desprecio en sus ojos.  
- Sí, sé que eres sátiro descontrolado. Cuántas han sido? Cien descerebradas? No te molesta ser otra marca más en su cinturón, April? Pensé que eras más lista.- agrega con acidez: tiene el soldador en la mano, y enciende su llama azul.- ya le puso cuernos a tantas... quién te dice que a tí no? -  
- Cómo te atreves...!- empieza Colt: esto va a escalar. Me suelto bruscamente de su mano, y Colt me mira, un poco herido.  
Y entonces, un alarido rasga la noche. Lo que me hiela en mi sitio un segundo de más no es que sea Fire, no es que sea un grito desgarrador, como el de su pesadilla: sino lo que me hiela la sangre es que no viene de adentro de Ramrod.  
Viene de afuera.  
- FIRE!- escucho gritar a Colt, y un minuto luego todos nos lanzamos hacia la noche.

JESSIE

El alarido me taladra los oídos mientras corremos como locos en la oscuridad hacia el lago, y el espantoso sueño que Fireball nos relató parece cobrar vida ante mis ojos. Sí, los árboles se ven violáceos, sí, el cielo y el agua negras, negras y quietas: y cuando Colt, April y yo frenamos en borde mismo del lago, gritando su nombre hasta quedar afónicos, pero nada más que la negrura responde a nuestros gritos y las linternas empotradas en las mangas de las armaduras.  
Nada, hasta que los ojos de halcón de Colt captan un mínimo movimiento en el agua, y el descriteriado apunta y dispara. Una especie de tentáculo verdoso salta húmedo, roto, y vemos una mano desesperada que surge del agua y se agita histéricamente, en muda desesperación.  
Colt se yergue en una roca, y apunta con las dos manos, disparando sin parar: no sé cómo demonios ve algo, en el agua negra, en un bosque oscuro, en las sombras…  
No sé cómo lo logra: un juego de tentáculos se levanta del agua, una forma viscosa, turbia, levemente humanoide, cargada de tentáculos que se agitan como las patas de una araña… no, no una: varias formas. Y en medio de ella está Fire, que no puede gritar, porque…  
Lo veo, y un ataque de horror tintado de naúsea me hace apuntar yo también y disparar como loco, y a April hacer una estupidez: se arroja al agua, antes de que podamos detenerla.  
Unos tentáculos aferran a Fire. Otros, que desgarraron su armadura como si fuera papel, están muy obviamente dentro suyo: tentáculos gruesos como latas de bebida agitándose violentamente se ha metido por la fuerza en su boca, entre sus piernas, y lo sacuden como a un muñeco.  
Son Fantasmas… y lo están inseminando!  
- APRIL, VUELVE ACÁ!- grito aterrorizado al ver que nada decididamente hacia Fire. Disparo como un loco, destruyendo los tentáculos que se acercan a ella: y aunque un par de veces desaparece bajo la superficie, vuelve a aparecer y sigue nadando como una flecha mientras Colt y yo la cubrimos con una ducha de láser protectores. - Cúbrela.- me ordena Colt cuando ella llega al montón de tentáculos, y él, en rápida sucesión, logra con una puntería infalible destrozar los tentáculos que aferran a Fire o que lo penetran. April lo aferra en cuanto golpea el agua y empieza a nadar a toda velocidad de regreso, rápido, rápido, y Colt y yo la protegemos lo mejor que podemos, aunque cargada con Fire no es tan veloz.  
- APRIL!- grito histéricamente cuando algo los sujeta y los sumerge: pero entonces algo pasa en vuelo rasante, y lo siguiente que veo es a Sable, que en Steed, su potro cibernético, vuela sobre el lago, se inclina, y aferra a Fireball, cruzándolo sobre su armadura, su espada haciendo un corte veloz de todos los tentáculos como cuerdas que lo sujetaban.  
Se levanta, y no veo a April. Colt grita, pero Sable sólo parece esperar…  
… y April se alza del lago como un gato mojado y furioso, encaramándose a la grupa de Steed como propulsada por un resorte, Sable cortando y quitándole con elegancia un tentáculo aferrado al torso antes de elevarse y volver a Ramrod como rayo. Nosotros los seguimos corriendo sin aliento. No vi a Fire respirar.

Cuando entramos a la enfermería, Sable está haciéndole masaje cardiaco a Fireball mientras April le hace respiración boca a boca: unos pedazos de tentáculo larguísimos están en el piso, reventados y dejando chorraer un líquido verdoso, perlado. Colt conecta una cama térmica, y lo mueven a ella sin dejar de practicar resucitación: yo… yo no sé que hacer. Nunca he atendido a nadie herido en la vida: los veo trabajar como un team, sin histeria, con manos sólo un poco temblorosas, y veo una determinación blanca y espantosa en sus rostros mientras siguen trabajando con un Fire cuya piel pálida parece casi violeta, sus ojos de pupilas contraídas abiertas, sin vida…  
April tiene los labios rojos de sangre, y le mancha el mentón: Fire debe de tener la garganta rota si una de estas cosas se le metió adentro a la fuerza. Sable no se detiene, usando tanta fuerza que temo que le rompa el esternón, y Colt no deja de hablar, no deja de suplicar, aferrando el brazo de Fire contra sí, que cuelga sin vida, su rostro una silenciosa máscara de espanto. Cómo se sentirá morir así, en el horror, la degradación más absoluta?  
Estoy llorando: sólo entonces escucho mis propios sollozos.  
- Déjalo…- le suplico a Sable, moviendo la cabeza.- Déjenlo! Lo mató! Está muerto, Sable, déjalo en paz, o si no… estará preñado, se morirá igual-  
- Cállate.- me dice Sable con exquisita calma, sin detenerse: su rostro está fijo en una expresión de intensa concentración, mientras April sigue haciéndole respiración a esa garganta destrozada y Colt sigue hablando.  
Me parece que es eterno. Me parece que una versión del infierno podría ser quedarme para siempre a mirarlos aquí, manchados de sangre, empeñados en algo que no tiene esperanzas pero cuya alternativa es demasiado horrorosa para considerarla…  
Y entonces, Fireball tose, y empieza a gritar, con la garganta desgarrada. Grita y patalea hasta que resbala de la camilla al suelo, en los brazos de April, y entonces se le aferra, hunde la cabeza en sus pechos, se encoge en posición fetal entre sus piernas y al fin se calla cuando ella lo aferra contra sí.  
Sable, blanco y manchado de sangre me mira a la cara con ojos fríos, aunque son levemente anormales: me recuerdan un poco a Anthony Perkins. Y me habla con una voz muy suave, tanto más suave porque Colt está llorando mientras ayuda a April a poner a Fireball en la camilla otra vez y empieza a bañarlo con una ducha de mano, desinfectando las peores heridas.  
- Necesito que te pongas a trabajar para que Ramrod esté operativo lo más pronto posible. Tenemos que regresar y lz levar a Fireball al hospital-  
- Pero… cómo vamos…?- me tiembla la voz. - Sólo hazlo.- ordena él secamente, y como si estuviera poseído, doy media vuelta y me meto en la sala de motores, para ponerme a trabajar como un animal.

- Cómo está-  
- Más o menos estable.- Sable, que ha estado toda la noche preparando un periplo de navegación para regresar a la dimensión del Comando, levanta la vista al verme entrar: está pálido, y parece agotado: sin embargo, hay algo en su cara, algo así como una invencible terquedad, que me provoca una sensación de alivio.  
El hermoso amanecer parece burlarse de nosotros. Los dos soles salen formando una parábola, cruzándose al fin en un cenit enceguecedor. Sable se recuesta en su terminal, y deja dobladas las hojas con cuadrángulos para trazar un viaje espacial: lo debe de haber hecho en menos de tres horas. Jodido maniático.  
- Pero está-  
- April y Colt le hicieron un lavado de estómago con unas enzimas. Sólo podemos esperar, pero necesita un hospital. Tiene varios huesos rotos, el estómago y el esófago perforado y el colon…- su voz se ahoga. No tenía que decirlo para que me imagine cómo estará: con decir que no creo tener estómago para hacer lo que tienen que estar haciendo Colt y April. Él se frota la frente, y luego me mira. Es tan obvio que desespera. - Sable, deja de culparte. No sé qué demonios estaba haciendo cerca del lago, pero no tenías cómo saber que iría a darse ese paseíto… peor aún, después de su sueño, cómo-  
- No es la primera vez que Fire sueña algo y ocurre, casi exactamente igual.- suspira Sable.- Me advirtió justo antes de que Némesis me llevara a su dimensión: también le advirtió a Colt de la masacre de Tranquility, y a April de la muerte de su prima, Susie. Pero nunca con tanta claridad. Debí haberlo sospechado… debí haber supuesto que-  
- Cómo saberlo? Qué cuernos hacía allí-  
- Ni idea.- Sable se frota los ojos.- Cómo van las reparaciones-  
- Necesito a April, Sable-  
- También yo!- exclama él, con tanta violencia que me sobresalta. Luego sigue frotándose los ojos.- … la necesito para que trace una ruta abreviada, la mía es muy larga… - - Yo he hecho lo que puedo, pero las conexiones finas… no tienen ningún mapa en ninguna parte, April está acostumbrada a hacerlas ella misma.- me siento a su lado. Es muy bizarro que los dos estemos agotados, malolientes y ojerosos, sentados aquí en compañía en medio del desastre, pero estoy muy cansado para burlarme.- Una cosa es segura… esta cosa no anda sin ella-  
- Nada anda sin ella. Y sin Fire-  
- Eso te iba a preguntar. De qué te sirve que la nave esté operativa si tu piloto está incapacitado-  
- Tú, Colt y April también pueden pilotar, y yo-  
- Para allí. Que tengas el Dalai Lama del pilotaje no significa que nosotros también podamos lograr el equivalente de pasar un maní por un agujero de bala a veinte metros. Es… una locura. Nos mataremos-  
- Si nos quedamos aquí, Fire probablemente muera, Jessie.- me dice Sable, como si eso cerrara la discusión.  
- Tú dices, mejor todos que uno solo? Sable, si lo preñaron, no importa lo que hagan, será…- Sable se cubre la cara, y lo miro con renovado interés.- Ya sé porqué te sientes culpable. Lo dejaste, y Fire se deprimió de lo lindo. Sé perfectamente porqué lo dejaste, Sable, pero perdona la pregunta: porqué empezaste algo con él, si lo único que quieres es lo que quiero yo, y no hablo de haber estado en Woodstock-  
- Janis Joplin-  
- No seas gil. Santana-  
- Jessie…- Sable está agotado: seguramente, en sus cables no le sacaría ni el nombre de soltera de su madre.- Fire me quería: yo lo quiero a él: y , aparte de Marlen y Sincia, las cuales fueron un fiasco espantoso, nunca he podido entregarle amor ni ser yo mismo con nadie excepto April, Colt… y Fire-  
- Y Colt estaba casado, es hetero, y April es-  
- -  
- Completa la frase, niñato rico-  
-… fuera de mi alcance-  
- Curioso. Que yo sepa, ni Sor Teresa de Calcuta estaba fuera del alcance del Jinete Sable, ídolo de multitudes, bla bla bla-  
- Nunca…- Sable me mira, y de pronto sus ojos son muy suaves, muy tibios.- Ahora entiendo un poco como te sientes. La besé, y huyó de mí. Ella… tú la has-  
- Fire está durmiendo.- Colt entra y creo que siente nuestras miradas, porque se detiene en la puerta.-… nosotros… April está con él, le está poniendo un sedante, pero dijo que bajaría a acabar con la " trigo azur uno uno", si eso significa algo para ti-  
- Que voy a prepararle el trigonometrador de azurita para que los suelde de nuevo uno a uno. O mejor, lo empezaré yo mismo.- digo levantándome y dejándolos. No sé que irán a decirse, pero parte de mí… bailaría.  
Así que April le dio calabazas a Sable? A SABLE? Quiero decir, parte de mí se pregunta cómo puedo competir, y parte de mí… si no se la quito a ese vaquero imbécil, dejo de llamarme Jessie…  
Porqué le daría calabazas, me pregunto? Si alguna chica se resistía a Sable, yo hubiera tenido serias dudas sobre si era lesbiana… o si era humana…  
- LOS ESTÁS SOLDANDO AL REVÉS!- El rugido de April me hace saltar, desparramando los ganchos de azurita. Sólo entonces noto los extremos plateados que están cortados, la línea invertida.  
- Lo siento.- susurro, sintiendo que me pican los ojos. – Lo siento, April… no me dí cuenta-  
April echa una mirada y revisa que aún tengamos suficientes ganchos de azurita, antes de decidir no gritarme. Ella sabe que sólo quería ayudar, y mientras retiro las que tanto me costó soldar April calienta el soldador fino que le gusta usar y se coloca las antiparras.  
- Está dormido-  
- Está sedado hasta las orejas.- me dice con un suspiro.- Estaba…- le tiemblan las manos, y tras un momento deja el soldador.- Lleno de esos… tentáculos. Tuve que arrancárselos… estaban metidos hasta su intestino, no sé si pudimos sacarlos todos, son tan acuosos que no salen bien en las ecotomografías…- agrega. Toca el trigonometrador, y su mano tiembla tanto que la cierra en un puño.  
- Lo preñaron?- pregunto, sintiendo que se me eriza la piel: no sé si quiero oír la respuesta. Cómo se sentirá April de oír eso como mujer? Qué tan horrible será sentir que algo duro y viscoso usa tus orificios más sensibles para su placer, sin que le importe, sin que le importen tus llantos y tus gritos, el dolor insoportable y hecho para el placer de otros? No es horroroso? Sólo imaginarme en la posición de Fire, ahogándose, con un verga metida hasta el estómago por el ano y otra por la boca me da arcadas. Debes desear morir…  
Maldita sea, yo quería violar a April y ahora nunca tendré estómago. Quería hacerle exactamente eso, no? Si la preñaba, mejor. Soy… soy peor que esos Fantasmas, yo que digo amarla.  
Fire, que es suave y pliable y dulce y cálido. April, que es tenue y etérea y delicada y flexible… qué nos posee, que queremos destrozarlos, poseerlos hasta que griten? Qué es esta ansiedad perversa en nuestro interior, dominante y brutal?  
- Eso me temo. Tenía… ese líquido… por todas partes…- April emite un suave gemido y se cubre la cara. Veo cómo intenta soportar, cómo intenta calmarse, y no puede, no lo logra.  
- Entonces tendremos que matarlo.- susurro, más para mí que para ella. Y ella se colapsa, allí, de rodillas en el piso del hangar.  
Se echa a llorar, abrazándose a sí misma, meciéndose, y cuando la escucho llorar se me parte el corazón y la abrazo. No llora con una lágrima en su mejilla o el silencio en que la he visto siempre: ahora solloza y gime, solloza con el corazón partido, y sé que ver a Fire al borde de la muerte, el miedo a donde estamos y como estamos sin piloto, lo de Colt y Robin, y, tal vez lo de Sable, la han llevado al límite. Solloza, y no hay fuerza que me detenga a arrodillarme a su lado y mecerla en mis brazos, oprimirla contra mí, sintiendo como el olor a la sangre de Fireball opaca sus amados aromas. Apretarla en mis brazos, y luego tenderla entre mis piernas como hice con Fireball y hundir el rostro en su cuello es todo uno: un momento después reposamos abrazados, mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y la dejo llorar, la dejo llorar todo lo que quiera, absorbiendo sus lágrimas como una esponja en mi corazón.  
Amo a esta mujer, y la amaré siempre. Se lo digo.  
- April.- la voz de Sable me corta como un cuchillo: y lo odio cuando aparece sin hacer ruido, se arrodilla junto a ella y me la quita de los brazos como algo inerte, acomodándola en su pecho: de inmediato los sollozos de April se calman, se controlan. Yo la hubiera dejado llorar hasta que se le acabasen las lágrimas, pero un toque de Sable parece dominarla, amaestrarla, obligarla a callar en un segundo. Los veo abrazados, y cómo sus respiraciones se acoplan, en cuando se tocan, y escucho a April inspirar el olor de Sable, y enderezarse como si bastase su olor para calmarla, como a un bebé con el olor de su madre. Ella le echa los brazos al cuello, inhala su cuello una, dos veces, y luego levanta la cabeza mientras él le seca la cara con un pañuelo. Quién demonios lleva pañuelos de tela hoy en día en la armadura!  
Nunca falla. Empieza a simpatizarme el escocés y hace algo para que lo odie.  
- Perdona. Jessie y yo... tendremos a Ramrod listo esta noche-  
- No podemos...- empiezo: April me echa una mirada seca.  
- Tendremos que poder-  
- Confío en tí, April.- dice Sable, y le besa el pelo. April se pone roja, no sé que piensaa, pero cuando él se va, acomete soldar cada una de las malditas agujas con energía, en silencio, mientras yo me instalo a estabilizar los gravitacionales.

Nunca en mi vida me había forzado a mis límites como hoy. Nunca en mi vida había trabajado así, como una máquina, por veinticuatro horas, hasta que tengo los dedos desollados, me arden los ojos, me duele todo el cuerpo, y la cabeza se me parte de tantos cálculos rápidos. April tiene los ojos rojos, las manos llenas de cortes, y en un momento en que la veo levantar un calibrador usando todas sus fuerzas, y la sangre gotea en el piso, se me parte el corazón. No quiero verla así. No quiero verla sucia, agotada, febril, llena de heridas y aún con la ropa mojada de su lucha por la vida de Fire: no quiero verla trabajando con esa terquedad que es peor que desesperación, no quiero ver sus labios secos y partidos, ni su gesto exhausto. Querría tenerla recostada al sol en unos cojines blandos, cómoda y adormecida, satisfecha, limpiecita y bien alimentada: quisiera tenderme a su lado y acariciarla hasta cansarme, sin despertarla. Supongo que eso es el amor.  
Pero no nos detenemos: continuamos, sin parar, sin decirnos nada, casi sin respirar, casi sin mirarnos siquiera.  
Los motores rugen, reparados a las ocho. Nos queda todo el ensamblaje, pero…  
- Vete a descansar.- me ordena April, pasándose la mano ensangrentada por la cara: las mías están igual de horribles.- Ve, date una ducha, come algo, y cúrate las manos. Y tómate un par de analgésicos, antes de dormir todo lo que puedas-  
- Qué? Crees que te voy a dejar seguir sola-  
- Jessie.- me dice April mirándome con esos ojos inyectados de sangre, exhaustos.- Tú vas a pilotar esta nave para sacarnos de aquí: si te tiemblan las manos nos mataremos todos. Así que ahora ve y descansa: yo tendré la nave lista antes de que amanezca. –  
- April…- el pánico me atenaza.- No puedo! No puedes pedirme que lo haga, nos mataremos, hace años que no piloto, y algo así… no puedo-  
- Tienes que poder. Eres mejor piloto que yo.- me dice sucintamente, casi con frialdad. Mi voz se eleva, y me doy cuenta que el que se está poniendo histérico ahora soy yo.  
- No, no puedo, y no lo haré! No voy a matarte por tratar de salvar a Fire, que igual ya está muerto, y no puedo, no soy capaz, no…!- April se gira y me da un bofetón con la mano abierta: fue un segundo antes de que me despeñara por la sima de la histeria. Luego me sujeta la cara, y me mira, tan cerca, sus manos heridas firmes en mis hombros.  
- Tienes que poder. Yo estaré contigo. Y si morimos, moriremos juntos.- añade, con tal firmeza que se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Mi voz es casi la de un niño, y eso me espanta.  
- Tengo miedo. No podría verte morir…- susurro, y se me quiebra la voz. April se pone de puntillas y me besa la frente, y yo la aferro contra mí.  
- Dame un beso.- le susurro.- dame un beso y tendré valor-  
- No puedo, estoy con Colt.- me dice ella, y odio y adoro a la vez su inflexibilidad.- Pero tendremos esa cita, en Yuma, un día de sol, y caminaremos y charlaremos y bailaremos juntos… nunca he tenido una cita, Jessie, y me hace ilusión-  
- No?- pregunto, sorprendido, conmovido, aún temblando.  
- No. Y quiero tener esa cita. Así que tienes que hacer esto por mí.- me suplica, y apoya la frente en mi pecho. Yo inhalo su pelo como ella respiró a Sable, y mi corazón se calma. De pronto tengo valor de nuevo, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para salvarnos. Si ella me lo pide, seré tan capaz como Fire, o moriré tratando.  
- Tú haces de mí lo que quieres.- me quejo, sonriendo. Pero ella mueve la cabeza, y de pronto hay una pena terrible en sus ojos.  
- Perdóname. Podrás perdonarme alguna vez, Jessie-  
- Sólo te perdonaré el día que cumplamos bodas de oro y aún tengamos sexo como conejos.- le suelto, secándole la cara y dándole un rápido toque a su trasero.- De otro modo, ni hablar, perra maquiavélica-  
- Suéltame-  
Me despierto, creo que apenas unos minutos luego, cuando Sable enciende la luz del dormitorio: me sorprende estar acostado en la cama de Fire, vacía ya que él está en la enfermería.  
Pasé a verlo: está dopado, su piel blanca por la pérdida de sangre, los brazos llenos de agujas, todos los números de los monitores que lo vigilan rojos y en alerta. Está muy débil, y si sobrevive y tiene una de esas cosas en el estómago, tendrán que…  
Basta. Tengo que hacer esto, y no saco nada con anticipaciones morbosas. Además, si fallo, no tendremos que preocuparnos de eso. De hecho, no tendremos que preocuparnos de nada, nunca más.

SABLE

- Sustentadores-  
- Noventa y uno por ciento.- Colt está deshecho, y April exhausta: pero sus voces son profesionales cuando escaneamos el espacio inmediato antes de prepararnos para salir de aquí. Supongo que un poco de la explosión barrió con algunos Fantasmas en esta dimensión también cuando pasamos, o simplemente íbamos tan rápido que no nos detectaron: pero ahora cuando revisamos las lecturas de la Victory Star, que es menos energética y más pequeña en esta dimensión, captamos al menos una flotilla. Siguen pasando…  
Maldita sea, ahora los Fantasma sme importan muy poco: lo único que quiero es llevar a Fire a un hospital, y que sacarlos del lío en que los metí. Si Fire muere… o si tenemos que matarlo…  
No. No puedo pensar así. Tengo que pensar que la solución, la única solución posible, es innegablemente real, o si no perderé la cabeza. Tenemos que lograrlo. Lo hemos hecho por abstractos como la Nueva Frontera, la justicia y el deber: cómo no vamos a hacerlo por Fire, que es nuestra carne y sangre, y que es besos cálidos, ojos dulces, risa incontenible, generoso y sensitivo? Cómo podríamos fallarle?  
Antes de lanzarnos, mientras April le enseñaba los controles a Jessie y Colt revisaba las armas, fui a la enfermería, me subí sobre la camilla, y besé a Fire, apoyé la cabeza en su pecho lacerado, escuchando su corazón. Le bajé los sedantes: tengo miedo de que haga una bradicardia cuando estemos ocupados y nadie lo oiga. Lo amo. Casi lo había olvidado con la locura que han sido estos meses: pero lo amo, lo amo por lo que ha sido todos estos años, no por las palabras duras de este último mes. Lo amo, amo sus ojos castaños dulces e inteligentes, amo su dulzura, la propiedad con que se expresa, ese sentido del tempo para siempre decir lo correcto, su forma de vivir con el corazón abierto, sus instintos de kamikaze. Mi amor por él, por Colt y por April es lo único que he obtenido de todos mis años vivo, y Dios sabe que bastan para justificar todo el resto de mi vida: y con la misma intensidad con que amo lo mejor de ellos amo lo peor: amo la honestidad de Colt y sus valores variables: amo la impulsividad, pero también la generosidad que piensa en los demás todo el tiempo Fire: amo la pasión de April, y también su complicada cabecita. Amo a April como mujer. Pero acaso no amo a Colt y a Fire como hombres que son?  
No sé si puedo amar a Fire como él quiere que lo ame, pero siempre lo amaré como lo hago. No sería suficiente?  
Fire, por favor… te salvaremos… aguanta!  
- Jessie, estás listo-  
- Eso creo.- dice él con firmeza: ahora todos dependemos de él. Incluso le pediría a April que lo besara, si pensara que eso va a mejorar su pulso, aunque supongo que lo empeoraría. Empeoraría el mío, eso es seguro.- tenemos que pasar esas naves primero. Es una flotilla-  
- Tú maneja y déjame a mí los bichejos.- Colt sonría, a pesar del horror, el cansancio y el miedo: siempre lo hace, y es nuestra tabla de salvación.- Yo me encargo de abrirle paso a su excelencia-  
Jessie ríe un poco, yo también. April está muy callada, pero creo que es porque está aterrorizada, con los controles de sistemas dinámicos en una mano y la tecnología de vapor en la otra.  
Jessie echa a andar Ramrod, April suelta el piloto automático, y nos lanzamos. Jessie pilotea bien, y Colt empieza a disparar antes de que las naves tengan rango: nadie podría apuntar a esa distancia, excepto Colt.  
Y entonces se abre la puerta de la cabina, y con mi bata sobre el camisón de hospital, tropezando y sujetándose de las barras de la cabina, entra Fire, arrastrando el suero que le pusimos.  
- FIRE!- grita April, pero no se atreve a soltar las palancas. Yo me levanto y lo sostengo: por la forma en que apoya su peso en mí no sólo está bajo los efectos de los sedantes, sino que está aún en shock de hipovolemia. Pero levanta tercamente la cabeza, aunque tiene las pupilas diminutas, y ruge.  
- Qué creen que están haciendo? Qué hace ese desgraciado en mi saddle Unit-  
- Fireball, vuélvete a la enfermería, es una orden!- rujo yo, agarrándome de una barra con Fire colgando como un peso muerto cuando Jessie hace un giro para esquivar una nodriza.  
- Serás tarado! Vete a la cama o te disparo!- grita Colt.- Sable, amárralo a la cama… quizá le guste-  
- Nadie pilota Ranrod excepto yo!- grita Fire ignorándonos, apuntándole a Jessie.- Sal de mi puesto, ya! O acaso quieren matarse? Sólo yo puedo sacarlos de aquí-  
- No, estás herido, y drogado… sería muy irresponsable de mi parte dejarte pilotar.- trato de hablar razonablemente.  
- Eres un irresponsable por poner a este idiota en mi puesto cuando sabes que no es capaz de hacerlo! Eres un inconsciente, y si sobrevivimos, te llevaré a una corte marcial!- me grita Fire.  
- Fireball, por favor sé razonable! No puedes pilotar así… hay que llevarte a un hospital.- le ruega April. Fire se gira como si fuera a acuchillarla.  
- Todos sabemos que se te caen los calzones por este desgraciado, pero no hay necesidad que sublimes tus deseos de que te ponga las manos encima dejando que se las ponga a Ramrod!- grita.- Blue, tienes diez segundos para salir de ahí, o te juro que te disparo-  
Lo miro boquiabierto. Parece lúcido, y muy capaz de hacer lo que amenaza: pero no puedo creer que sea capaz de algo así…  
Jessie se levanta, y le hace una reverencia, abriéndole paso a su Saddle Unit.  
- Todo suyo, su majestad-  
Fire se sienta en su puesto, y con el gesto más patético posible cuelga su suero de una de las llaves de ignición. Respira hondo, y parece recuperar algo de sentido común.- Jessie, no es que seas un total cero a la izquierda, es sólo que-  
- Está bien, no te disculpes, si alguien toca el Badlander es como si… alguien le quitase a la virginidad a April a mis espaldas, tu sabes-  
- Córtala, Blue.- Colt sigue disparando.  
- April, dame Match 11.- ordena Fire. April se cuelga de las palancas, y con un crujido, Ramrod se convierte en un borrón rojo y negro.  
Y él abre el canal de sonido.

: S H I N I N G C O L L E C T I O N : 

En el mismo momento en que toca los controles, me inunda la paz. Estamos bien. Saldremos vivos.  
Y esta vez, con mucho menos miedo que la última vez. Fire lleva a Ramrod de regreso al imposible Match 15, April lo hace funcionar como si estuviera nuevo en vez de maltrecho y ensamblado apenas, Colt barre a las naves a nuestro alrededor, y Jessie conecta la antimateria justo a tiempo, esta vez la mantiene dos segundos más, y salimos, aún en una ola de calor brutal, pero salimos a nuestra dimensión de origen como la estrella fugaz que es Fire, sus manos firmes como siempre en los controles, atravesando un grupo de Fantasmas no muy numeroso que Colt barre y que luego dejamos atrás a toda velocidad, rumbo a Yuma.  
- Rumbo a Yuma?- pregunta Fire.  
- Sí-  
- Rumbo a Yuma, check.- dice Fire, y coloca el piloto automático. Luego se levanta, y me mira.- No me siento muy bien.- agrega, y se desmaya: yo apenas alcanzo a sujetarlo.  
- Pero nos salvaste a todos. Mi héroe.- le dijo, sonriendo, aunque se me caen lágrimas en su pelo.

Llegamos a Yuma a medianoche, casi a escondidas: April trató de llamar, o de avisar, pero sólo pudimos hacerlo a menos de veinte minutos de la hora de llegada: aparentemente, lo primero que se nos frió fue el trasmisor de largo alcance. Caundo llegamos al hangar, y bajamos con la camilla corriendo, nos esperan Leon, Denny y unos oficiales, con varios médicos y una ambulancia.  
- Sable.- me dice Leon.- La explosión ocurrió hace dos semanas: Madarien y los suyos escaparon apenas, pero frieron a todos los Fantasmas, quedaron muy pocos, y la gente de Alamo y el Ramrod Court los han estado persiguiendo. Ni te imaginas la que se va a armar-  
- Perdón-  
- Sable, los dimos por muertos. Hasta les hicimos exequias… por televisión… vieras la llantera…- Denny mira a Leon.- A qué periodista llamamos que no le vaya a dar un infarto por semejante Pulitzer-  
- Robin!- exclama Colt, y súbitamente nos ponemos serios y me invade el shock.- maldita sea, le dijeron a mis hijos que yo estaba muerto?!- ruge, y corre a buscar un teléfono.  
Nosotros nos llevamos a Fire al hospital: April va sentada entre Jessie y yo, muy quieta, muy pálida: Jessie se está quedando dormido de pie. Cuando llegamos al hospital Jessie se pone a hacer unas llamadas mientras April y yo nos paseamos ansiosos por la sala de espera, y nos bebemos un café malísimo de máquina que nos hace doler el estómago a ambos. - Dos semanas? Crees que se haya plegado el tiempo espacial cuando pasamos o es el Match 15-  
- No me puede importar menos en este minuto!- le ladro, y luego me presiono el puente de la nariz al ver su palidez.- Perdona. Sé que sólo… tenemos que esperar, es mejor que pensemos en otra cosa… -  
- Perdona. Yo… sólo espero que puedan hacer algo o…- April mueve la cabeza y se disuelve en lágrimas muy silenciosas. La abrazo: está tan asustada como yo, y ahí nos quedamos, la cabeza en el hombro del otro, sus brazos apretándome por momentos, más fuerte cada vez que hay un ruido… lo único sólido en este mundo, lo único real.  
Colt y Jessie regresan juntos: junto con Jessie viene otro hombre, un ser de vapor alto con bata blanca. April se levanta y se apega a Colt, pero ahora no me voy a hacer preguntas al respecto.  
- Su nombre en Rond Vidar. Es médico y ha visto antes lo que hacen los Fantasmas… los Currels. Dice que si saben hacer una cirugía bariátrica huamana, él puede evitar que la maldita porquería se extienda.- explica Jessie rápidamente. Rond Vidar tiene el llamativo colorido de los seres de vapor: el pelo violeta oscuro, ondulado, y los ojos rojizos, rasgos muy afilados. Se inclina para saludarme, y le habla a Jessie en el dialecto de los seres de vapor, el que ya casi he olvidado: sólo capto ahora, salvar y abrir.  
- Crees que funcione-  
- Qué tienes que perder?- me pregunta brutalmente Jessie. Maldita sea, tiene razón.  
Llamo a Denny, le presento a Rond Vidar, y nos sentamos a esperar. Va a ser una noche horrible…

Una formación celular que se parece mucho a un cáncer en el estómago: los intestinos llenos de un pus ácido que alimenta a ese cáncer: los pulmones con fluido, una sepsis que lo hace volar en fiebre y células inmaduras en el flujo sanguíneo, su médula trabajando el triple o el quíntuple: el esófago y el colon casi cerrado por una membrana extraña, y esa… cosa, ese cáncer, ya del tamaño de una nuez.  
Rond Vidar, Denny y un médico especialista en cirugía bariátrica operan todo el día, cortando el estómago de Fire, lavándole los intestinos, sacándole toda la sangre y reemplazándosela, y quitándole líquido de los pulmones, arrancando esas membranas de su esófago y su recto… Fire se infarta tres veces, y las tres veces nos avisan, April exhausta de llorar sólo temblando, Jessie comiéndose las uñas hasta que le sale sangre, Colt rezando incontables rosarios católicos en silencio y yo… yo me he paseado tanto y tan tenso que me duele todo el cuerpo, y todo lo que he comido, lo vomito: he vomitado hasta que sólo arrojo bilis. No es hasta las seis de la tarde que Denny sale del quirófano, y se sienta, pálido y agotado, en el sillón, como si tuviera las piernas dormidas.  
- Se salvará. No sé en qué estado, pero se salvará.- dice telegráficamente.- Si no hace una anafilaxis esta noche por todo el plasma que le hemos metido, debería… debería salvarse…- y luego esboza su sonrisita traviesa.- Ustedes me deben un fin de semana en la playa, todo pagado, desgraciados, estoy harto de ver sus feas caras y sus más feos interiores-  
No sé si es risa o llanto lo que nos inunda: nos abrazamos, nos besamos, antes de que me dé cuenta le beso la frente a Jessie… Y entonces siento unos pasos, y alguien aparece en la puerta, tentativa, suavemente.  
Dos personas.  
- Me alegro mucho…- dice Robin, que al parecer escuchó todo. Está pálida y delgada, muy ojerosa. Luego mira a Colt, y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, y se arroja a sus brazos, besándolo desesperadamente. Yo no alcanzo a decir nada, cuando la segunda persona se coloca frente a mí, y me mira a los ojos con tibios ojos castaños.  
- Hola, Sable. Me alegro mucho de que estés bien…- dice dulcemente, y sólo entonces reconozco a Sincia. - Sincia?- digo mareado: la cabeza me da vueltas.  
Tras ellas, escucho voces. Y luego nos cae encima una marea de periodistas, camarógrafos, conocidos y desconocidos, una multitud que nos separa y nos aferra y tironea; y se desata la locura.  
Por primera y última vez en mi vida, creo, me desmayo en público.

COLT

Sable sólo está deshidratado, hipoglicémico y exhausto: una vez que lo dejamos al cuidado de Denny, que nos maldice, Jesse, April y yo salimos apenas a las patadas siguiendo a Leon, ella apretada entre los dos, no que estemos mucho más firmes que Sable. Robin está con nosotros: asumo que Sincia se quedó a esperar que Sable despierte, como un tiburón: creo que ví a Lilah en la multitud… si sólo falta la perra de Marlene haciéndole guardia a Sable…  
Robin. Oh, maldita sea, qué hago? Qué digo? Me besó llorando… está así por mí, porque le dijeron que estaba muerto?  
- Robin, los niños?- barboto en cuanto estamos los cuatro solos, en la parte de atrás del hospital, Leon guiándonos a una especie de van negra con el logo del Comando.- Están bien? Qué les dijeron-  
- Están bien… no les dije la verdad aún, les dije que estabas en misión… y ha resultado cierto!- Robin se seca las lágrimas: está tan flaca, Dios mío. Yo le he hecho esto?- Cuando te vean, estarán tan felices-  
- Yo…- empiezo, y miro a April, que con las piernas recogidas, parece una niña exhausta, en una especie de sopor. Quiero quedarme y cuidarla. Quiero ver a mis niños. Quiero que Robin deje de llorar. Por el amor de Dios, porqué no puedo partirme en tres?! Sable sabría qué hacer!  
- April?- digo suavemente, y no me importa que Robin me vea tomarle la mano.- Tinkerbell, estás bien-  
- Estaré bien en cuanto duerma un poco.- susurra ella: su voz es tan tenue que apenas la escucho, pero abre los ojos y me mira directamente.- Ve a ver a los niños y dales saludos… mañana, cuando Sable despierte, hablaremos… ve con ellos, Colt, de veras-  
- Está bien-  
- Está bien.- dice ella, y me mira con enorme dulzura.  
Robin habla. Por un momento tengo miedo: miedo que si le suelta una fresca a April, que si hace un solo comentario, la mandaré a freír espárragos y la ruptura final será aquí y ahora: pero su gesto es tan suave que me toma de sorpresa.  
Robin le toma las manos a April, y le echa el pelo atrás.  
- Estos desgraciados te tienen deshecha… gracias por traerme a Colt de regreso, April. Pensé… pensé que se habían muerto-  
- Dale las gracias a Fire, Robin, él fue el héroe…- April bosteza. Robin mira a Jessie, y luego a mí, y continúa.  
- Vengan a casa: estamos en un condo muy bonito, tenemos piezas de invitados, no se vayan a barracas feas… necesitan descansar. Te haré sopa campesina, April…- agrega, dulcemente. April la mira, y sonríe, y por primera vez desde mi boda con Robin las veo con las manos tomadas, las dos con la misma coloración, las dos mirándose en una comunicación que es exclusiva de las mujeres y que yo no entiendo.  
Robin es más curvilínea, y tiene los rasgos más grandes: su pelo es más dorado, no tan pálido como el de April, y tiene ojos azules, no del pálido celeste grisáceo de April. Pero podrían ser hermanas…  
- Gracias, Ms. Colt, pero yo tengo que ir a mi embajada y me llevo a April conmigo, tenemos que planear qué decirle a la media.- interviene Jessie. Lo miro amenazante, pero dudo que sea capaz ni de pajearse él: está igual de reventado que nosotros, el pobre infeliz.- Colt, no nos llames, nosotros te llamaremos-  
- No te preocupes, me puedo cuidar sola.- me dice April con una pequeña sonrisa soñolienta. Si le duele que me vaya con Robin, lo oculta bien, pero me parte el corazón dejarla con Jessie. Si el desgraciado se atreve a algo, lo mataré!

Nos dejan en la puerta del condominio y Leon parte a dejarlos en la embajada de Alamo. Cuando se alejan, Robin me toma de la mano y me lleva al espacioso departamento que le dio el Comando para que viviera, supongo que parte de las indemnizaciones por mi muerte… supuesta muerte.  
Despierto a los niños, y el corazón se me hace trocitos al verlos llorar de alegría, abrazarse a mis piernas pidiéndome que no me vaya nunca más, preguntando ansiosos por el tío Sable, el tío Fire, y la tíita April. Respondo todas las preguntas de Emil con honestidad sobre dónde estábamos y qué sucedía: reviso todos los dibujos de Ewie uno por uno, me disculpo con April incontables veces por haberme perdido su gala de ballet y veo su baile: acurruco a un lloroso Ken hasta que se duerme en mis brazos, colgado de mi camisa, y charlo con Tom sobre su vocación de piloto, le prometo pedirle a Fireball que le dé unos consejos…  
Está amaneciendo cuando a los niños los vence el sueño y me meto a la ducha. Estoy repelente, la camiseta bajo la armadura pegada de sudor: me la arranco y pongo el agua tan caliente como pudo, y lloro un poco de shock acumulado, y de alivio de que Fire esté a salvo, y de confusión. Me afeito, aunque me tiemblan las manos, y estoy secándome cuando Robin entra al baño.  
Me quedo allí congelado, la toalla en la mano. Ella me mira de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta de lo flaco que estoy, quizá: luego se acerca, y me quita la toalla, tomándome de la cintura.  
- Te acostaste con ella-  
- Robin-  
- No me mientas. Lo tienes escrito en la cara-  
-… tú y yo terminamos. Tú me lo pediste.- le digo, la cabeza dándome vueltas. Me voy a desplomar o me voy a quedar dormido de pie, una de dos…  
- No! No se ha acabado, y no me importa que hayas dormido con ella.- me dice con brusquedad, sacándome del baño.- No me importa, me oyes? Eres mi marido, y retiré la demanda de divorcio… se retiró cuando te dieron por muerto. Pero eres mío, y no te dejaré ir! Te amo, Colt, y amo a nuestra familia… no puedes abandonarnos por ella-  
- Ya lo hice, Robin.- le digo cansadamente.- Por favor, déjame descansar, no puedo estar de pie un minuto más-  
- La prefieres a ella-  
- Ya te dije que sí-  
- La prefieres a ella a tus hijos?- me pregunta cruelmente, y la miro, con odio: pero está llorando.  
- No puedes preguntarme eso.- le digo muy bajo.- tengo derecho a ser feliz con alguien que me quiere, Robin, alguien que no odie lo que soy-  
- Sí puedo! Y yo no te odio… está bien si quieres ser un Star Sheriff, está bien si tienes… que follártela a veces, pero yo soy tu mujer, y tienes que volver a mí-  
- No seas ridícula. No voy a mantener un matrimonio de apariencias para darte en el gusto.- susurro, la ira dándome energías.- Tú aborreces el ejército, aborreces mi trabajo… pero es lo que soy, y así como no dejaré que me fuerces a ser lo que no soy, no te forzaré a aceptar lo inaceptable. Déjame a ver a los niños, es todo lo que te pido-  
- Pero hemos sido felices todos estos años! Cómo puedes darme la espalda así!- me grita, y temo que despierte a los niños.  
- Robin, tú me diste la espalda primero.-le digo apretando los dientes. Se abalanza encima mío para golpearme, pero le sujeto las manos, y un momento después, la mujer a la que más he querido después de April se desploma llorando en mi pecho, la mujer que parió mis hijos con dolor y sangre, que aguantó embarazos, que los alimentó con su leche… llorando con el corazón roto, y es mi culpa.  
La abrazo, y lloro yo también. Terminar así? Nuestra hermosa boda, y los niños, y el rancho, terminar así?  
- Te amo…- me susurra.- no me dejes… te amo-  
- Robin…- empiezo, pero luego está besándome frenéticamente, y aunque trato de apartarla ya está encima mío, y estoy tan torpe, tan cansado.  
- Cuando me dijeron que estabas muerto… me hubiera matado de no ser por los niños… era insoportable… pensaba en ti día y noche… sentía que ella había ganado… te había llevado por fin para siempre… Colt, te amo, no te dejaré ir, te amo tanto… te amo… te amo-  
Robin me succiona hasta que tiemblo en un orgasmo leve y me duermo, exhausto, temblando de pies a cabeza. Luego se acomoda a mi lado, su familiar olor envolviéndome, y me duermo con el rostro en sus pechos, ella abrazándome con todo su cuerpo. Quisiera morir y no tener que decidir. Pero April, mi April… dónde estás? Debería haberme quedado a ver que descansaras… debería haberme quedado contigo a cuidarte… hacerte dormir en mis brazos…  
Sólo por esta vez, estoy agradecido de Jessie, que sé que la hará descansar. Aunque más le vale no aprovecharse…

APRIL

- Deberíamos volver al hospital…- - No hables tonterías-  
No tengo fuerzas para resistirme cuando Jessie me toma en brazos tan pronto Leon nos deja en las puertas de la embajada de Alamo. El bastardo me levanta las cejas, pero no tengo energía para echarle una fresca mientras Jessie me lleva en brazos como una maldita novia a su embajada.  
- Quiero estar allí… cuando despierten…- gimo. - Adónde me llevas-  
- A mi cama, para hacer perversidades contigo, ahora que no te puedes defender.- me susurra.- April, amor, puedo ser el hombre más caliente del universo y soy escorpión, pero Dios sabe que estoy demasiado agotado para follarte como animal. Déjame dormir un par de horas, y probamos-  
Me río: me estoy quedando dormida sin poder controlarlo, se me cierran los ojos, me estoy cayendo- No creo… que me encuentres sexy… estoy sucia… apesto… fea… muy fea, uy qué fea-  
- No sé, me apetecen las mujeres flacas sin bañar, hay un cavernícola en mí…- se burla él. Soy apenas consciente de que habla con gente, que da órdenes, y que luego estamos subiendo una escalera: pero su hombro es súbitamente la mejor almohada que he visto, y no parpadeo hasta que lo siento quitándome las botas.  
- Baño… quiero un baño…- gimo, pero Jessie se deja caer a mi lado en la cama y me rodea la cintura con el brazo.  
- Hueles bien.- me telegrafía, con voz muy débil.- no apestas… hueles rico… baño número dos, dormir número uno… duérmete… haz nonito como una nena buena-  
- No quiero… dormir contigo… - protesto, y lo siento reír.  
- Pues levántate y camina, Lázaro, si eres hombre para eso: yo no estoy en condiciones de perseguirte-  
Lo intento. Después de tres intentos fallidos, logro ponerme de pie; Jessie se está riendo, la cara en la colcha.  
Nunca doy el primer paso.

Despierto oyendo correr una ducha. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, veo a Jessie de espaldas a mí, recién bañado, que deja caer la toalla que tiene en la cintura, se tarda en elegir unos briefs azul oscuro, y se embute unos jeans planchaditos.  
Luego se gira a mí, y hace unos pasos de baile.  
- Disfrutando la vista? Soy un Pussycat Doll!- agrega dando un latigazo con el cinturón antes de ponérselo. Me sonrojo y me sepulto en la colcha.  
- No vi nada.- miento.- Quiero una ducha. No me hiciste nada mientras dormía, verdad-  
- Tengo que ser honesto-  
- Jessie…- gruño.  
- Te palpé los pechos y me masturbé en la ducha con eso. Nada más, me merezco un premio-  
-… quiero usar otra ducha-  
- La dejé limpia!- Jessie me arroja una toalla limpia.- Báñate, te prestaré algo de ropa. Luego, a comer-  
- Llamaste al hospital-  
- Sí. El corredor aún no despierta pero está estable: y tu querido Gran Jefe ya está de pie y trabajando, presentando su informe al Comando…- asiente cuando yo pongo los ojos en blanco.- Sí, está enfermo de la cabeza, estamos de acuerdo. Te duchas y comemos: apúrate que no te voy a esperar mucho, estoy hambriento. Si te tardas me como tu comida, entro y te violo en el baño-  
- Ya voy.- digo saltando de la cama.  
Mis músculos se vuelven un solo calambre y hago mi mejor imitación de una ancianita con lumbago. Jessie me levanta y me lleva al baño: prepara la ducha, me quita los trozos de armadura que me quedan puestos y espera, frotándome las rodillas, hasta que los calambres se van.  
- Me pasó lo mismo cuando me levanté, estábamos tensos como alambres…- me dice al levantarse.- No quieres que me bañe contigo-  
- No-  
- Te seco? Al menos los sitios difíciles de alcanzar…?- se está riendo.  
- No-  
- Tal vez se te dificulte hacer tus necesidades, puedo ayudar-  
- No! Sal de mi ducha, fetichista, escatológico pervertido! Fuera-  
-… sólo trataba de ser amable!-

Jessie se quedó solucionando los problemas con su embajada y comunicándose con la luna de Alamo: yo me voy al hospital, en limusina diplomática, nada menos.  
Me las arreglé con ropa de Jessie: los jeans me quedan grandes, aunque fácilmente aceptables con un cinturón, y su camiseta azul de manga larga es muy agradable. Sólo me siento extraña porque calza tres números más que yo, y me tropiezo con sus zapatillas de gimnasia atadas lo más apretado posible a todas partes. No importa, en la tarde iré a Ramrod por mis cosas. Y lavaré la ropa antes de entregársela, sobre todo los briefs: no pienso darle nada adicional para que se entusiasme…  
… aunque anoche dormí a su lado como un tronco, y de veras espero que haya estado bromeando sobre lo de tocarme los pechos, porque no sentí absolutamente nada: me dormí como un bebé en los brazos de su madre. Aunque me estaba cayendo.  
No debí haberlo hecho. Pero estaba tan cansada, que ni siquiera recuerdo nada después de patalear por ponerme de pie. Y Jessie estuvo tan atento, a pesar de sus chistes. No tenía porqué hacerse cargo de una Star Sheriff agotada, sucia, fea y medio estúpida de cansancio.

Fire aún está inconsciente, pero Denny es muy optimista, y opina que estará despierto y comiendo sólidos la próxima semana. Me alivia tanto oírlo: y al verlo, aunque tiene los rasgos afilados típicos de después de una intervención, se ve mejor, con mejor color, respira bien, y su posición es natural. Me quedo a su lado, le beso el pelo, las mejillas, y juraría que me reconoce: me acomodo a su lado, y lo rodeo con mis brazos, tan bien como puedo por el suero, los sensores y todo. Fire me inhala, respira en mi pecho, y se acurruca con una sonrisa: estoy segura que estará bien, gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios.  
- Fire.- le susurro, besándole la cara, el pelo.- Te quiero… mejórate… por favor, tienes que mejorarte… te quiero tanto-  
- Mhhpf…- susurra él.- Afril….- susurra, y levanta su carita como un bebé buscando ciegamente a su madre. Apoyo mis rostro en el suyo, nuestros besos tibios y dulces, y luego, sigue durmiendo, me gusta pensar que más relajado que antes.  
Lo dejo dormir, profundo en los brazos de Mr. Tronazepam: cuando bajo, encuentro a Colt, que está bañado y vestido con ropa limpia y nueva, pero sigue ojeroso y parece ansioso.  
- Como ésta?- Me pregunta en cuanto aparezco.  
- Está mejor, creo que estará bien, pero está muy drogado.- le digo suavemente. Me acerco, despacio, tentativamente: Colt me mira, los ojos ensombrecidos por el ala de sus infaltable sombrero, pero cuando le echo los brazos al cuello y le beso la mejilla, lo siento temblar y rodearme fuerte la cintura.  
- Tú cómo estás-  
- Muy bien, me quedé en la embajada, dormí como un tronco.- le sonrío.- Los niños-  
Colt tiembla un poco bajo mis manos.  
- Están bien. Ellos… no les habían dicho nada, pero lloraron cuando me vieron-  
- Y Robin?- le digo, y me duele ver la confusión en su rostro.- Colt, está bien. Si quieres volver con ella…-

If all of the strength and all the courage Come and lift me from this place I know I van love you so much better than this Full of grace, full of grace, my love.

- Cállate.- me susurra, y me aprieta contra él, fuerte, ansioso.- Anoche me quedé con ella-  
- Está bien-  
- No, no está bien! Qué les pasa a ustedes dos!?- ladra, soltándome.- Robin quiere que siga casado con ella aunque me acueste contigo, y a ti no te importa que vuelva con mi esposa cuando estoy en puerto… las mujeres son peores que los conejos, que no tienen ninguna moralidad o en realidad no les importo nada-  
- Yo diría que simplemente, ambas te quieren demasiado.- dice Sable, que aparece, vestido de uniforme, pálido y ojeroso, con una carpeta bajo el brazo, bien peinado, y muy serio.- Y baja la voz, que abajo está lleno de periodistas que venderían su alma por esa exclusiva-  
- Tú no estabas en una cama de hospital-  
- Sólo necesitaba comida. Ya le entregué el informe resumen al comando, y están discutiendo la situación. Madarian, Roy, la mitad de la gente de la luna de Alamo y diez de los catorce pilotos del Ramrod Court están a salvo. Los técnicos ya están preparando nueva carrocería para esta noche, pero no pisas un hangar hasta la otra semana April, es una orden-  
- Necesito mi ropa-  
- Cómprate. Una vez que te metas en el hangar con Ramrod te conozco, te pondrás a revisar una conexión y luego no saldrás más y necesitas descanso. Un mes, al menos-  
- Y cómo andamos por casa? Te ves terrible, pareces Ewan McGregor en Trainspotting-  
- Haha. Cómo está Fire-  
- mejor y estable, aunque out hasta la otra semana-  
- Y Jessie?- - Arreglando sus jaleos diplomáticos. Sable-  
Sable nos mira, y se deja caer sentado en un sillón, exhausto, mostrándonos lo cansado que está, algo que solo deja ver ante nosotros.  
- Me pusieron suero, pero me muero de hambre. Vamos a comer algo-  
Colt asiente.- Sí. Quiero que me cuentes cómo se lo tomó el Comando, y necesito…- Colt se frota los ojos.- Quiero hablar con ustedes dos-  
- Está bien.- dice Sable. – Voy a ver a Fire y bajo. Pero… estoy seguro que esto es patético, pero podrían-  
- Mmm-  
- Colt, puedas darme un abrazo? April-  
Colt tira el sombrero y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas: Sable se relaja un momento en su hombro, respira hondo, y luego me abraza a mí. Inmediatamente lo siento mejor, más fuerte: detesto que haya andado trabajando solo desde el amanecer mientras nosotros dormíamos como troncos… mi pobre Sable.

Nos comemos silenciosamente todo el menú de la cafetería más discreta y pequeña que encontramos: Sable empieza por una leche, pero acabamos hasta con las pizzas del almuerzo y la fruta en conserva que tienen los humildes dueños, los cuales cuando se dan cuenta quiénes somos nos traen hasta pastel, cortesía de la casa. De todas formas, les dejaremos el importe de la comida bajo el azucarero: nos hemos comido sus reservas de la semana, seguro.  
- Destruimos al noventa por ciento de la flota con la explosión: por ahora, los Fantasmas se reagruparon, soltaron Capricorn y sus lunas, y dejaron Westmine en paz. Pero no va a durar: han seguido pasando naves, y no creo que podamos hacer el mismo truco dos veces. Al flujo en que van, en un año habrán reunido otra vez un ejército-  
- Pero en un año la Nueva Frontera se puede rearmar para enfrentarlos. Les salvamos el trasero. O al menos les dimos una chance de pelear y no ser masacrados. Además, si logramos salvar a Fire, hay una esperanza para aquellos que sean preñados por esas bestias-  
Yo asiento, aún trenzada en batalla con el pastel, que me está ganando: no puedo más.  
- Si es posible, prefiero pensar en alguna solución definitiva.- dice Sable, jugando con su cuarta taza de té.  
- La Solución Final? Suenas tan Hitler cuando hablas así…- - Si yo fuera Hitler, tú serías mi Dra. Menguele…- Sable me sonríe: tiene mejor color.- Muy sexys los dos, con uniformes negros de la SS-  
- Si los encuentras sexys, estás enfermo de la cabeza.- le gruño, libertaria como soy.- Deja que nos tomemos una semana, y luego nos partimos la cabeza juntos para encontrar algo, pero no vuelvas a amenazarme con irte solo… no necesito esa clase de estímulos-  
- Ya te dije que lo siento.- dice Sable, terminándose el té.- Una semana… iré a ver cómo está todo en Scotia y estoy de regreso el próximo lunes. Si algo pasa con Fire me avisan de inmediato. Alguien quiere venir conmigo-  
- Yo…- Colt juega con la servilleta.- De eso quería hablarles. A los dos. – Colt inspira un poco.- Voy a ir a Westmine, a revisar el rancho y poner todo en orden. Me llevaré a Ken y a Tom. Yo… no estoy seguro de lo que quiero hacer-  
- Quieres estar con April, pero también con Robin y tus hijos, verdad?- dice Sable por sobre mi cabeza. Yo mantengo la vista en mi taza: no sé que siento en este momento.  
Amo a Colt: nunca he sido tan feliz en los brazos de otro hombre… nunca he estado en brazos de otro hombre. Pero la idea de que se vaya con Robin, si eso lo hace feliz, no me destroza… me duele la idea de que no vuelva al ejército con nosotros, la idea de volar Ramrod sin él me hace tener ganas de llorar, pero la idea de que vuelva a ser el esposo de Robin no. No sé lo que siento, tampoco yo.  
- April, te he amado toda la vida.- me susurra Colt, tomándome las manos, antes de agregar.- Y Sable también-  
La habitación se me hace pequeña de pronto: necesito aire. Siento a Sable emitir un sonido a mi lado: luego, silencio.  
- Yo me quedaré en Yuma con Fire.- digo con en voz baja.- Cuando vuelvan, estaré aquí.- agrego levantándome.  
- April.- me dice Colt secamente.- Elige de una maldita vez-  
Me vuelvo, irritada.- Elige tú primero, vaquero! Robin y yo te adoramos, pero como Sable dijo, hay límites! Y por ahora, prefiero estar sola.- suspiro, mis manos en los bolsillos de los jeans de Jessie.- Debería haberme quedado con Michael Valentine cuando tuve la oportunidad. Besos a los niños, Colt. Nos vemos el lunes.- agrego, saliendo.  
Me voy. Los dejé con la cuenta. Ha.

Sable enamorado de mí? As if. No sé a qué vino ese beso, que fue tan intenso que casi me muero del susto, pero si Sable estuviera enamorado de mí, me lo diría, me escribiría poemas, me bañaría de flores y se comportaría como lo ví con Marlen, o Sincia. Conmigo, siempre se ha portado como un hermano, el más maravilloso del mundo.  
Si Sable me amase, no sé qué haría. Lo único que sé es que él le ha dado todo a la Nueva Frontera, y si se le antoja la más pequeña cosita para él, ya sea un plato de comida o la luna, yo estoy dispuesta a conseguírsela, porque Dios sabe que si alguien se merece tener lo que quiera, es él.  
Teléfono. Jessie?  
Nope.  
- It's a New Frontier!- me canta una voz por el teléfono.- April, nena, le saqué las cuerdas a mi guitarra y lloré en cámara cuando me dijeron que se habían perdido… Lilah me llamó anoche, la zorra apenas podía hablar de contenta que estaba… te cuento que les va a hacer una bienvenida oficial el martes-  
- Lo siento, Scrape. Sable y Colt salen de Yuma hoy; que se el martes después de este, porque vuelvel otro fin de semana-  
- maldita sea… les diré. Tienen que venir al miércoles al Joker Restobar. Ya sé que Fire está out, pero vengan con ese ser de vapor mamón con el que andan… diles que acá a las diez-  
- Scrape?- exclamo, feliz de oírlo.- - Les tendré una canción nueva, es lo menos que se merecen… vengan, tequila para todos!- añade riendo.- Cóctel para ti… con una florcita-  
- Scrape, considerando cómo nos fue, prefiero whisky, directamente de la botella-  
- Los esperamos… no se atrevan a plantarnos, o juro que invento un rumor sobre cómo te acostabas conmigo en la guerra… estamos-  
- Mejor di que era Valentine, para que te crean-  
- Perra-  
Supongo que al menos los hice reír con lo de Michael Valentine. En ese momento, yo me quería matar: me tardé un año en encontrarle el chiste al asunto.  
Durante la guerra, la revista Guess, que nos perseguía todo el tiempo y reportaba hasta cuando me cambiaba de aretes, nos organizó unas citas, televisadas, como parte de su campaña de Conocer Más Al Team Ramrod, el año en que nos volvimos conocidos y celebridades. Yo no quise, ni Sable quiso oír hablar del asunto, hasta que me enteré que la mía era con Michael Valentine, el rockero de moda, un Calandrano guapísimo de melena negra, look gótico, la voz de un ángel y el caminar de una pantera en celo.  
Le supliqué a Sable: me arrastré de rodillas detrás suyo por todo Ramrod. Finalmente accedió por darme en el gusto, salió con Lilah, Colt salió con una modelo llamada Amber, una chica de color espectacular: Fire salió con una alegre bailarina de rizos negros que no recuerdo su nombre, y se la llevó a la cama si no me equivoco, y yo tuve mi cita con Michael, el que era aún más guapo, e increíblemente simpático, y tuve un comienzo de cita muy prometedor si no me hubiera dicho al oído en el primer baile:  
April, no te ofendas si esto no conduce a ninguna parte… eres bellísima, pero yo soy gay, y estoy enamorado de Fireball… me hablas de él-  
Era para llorar, verdad? Y yo me que gasté un sueldo en el vestido más audaz que me he puesto… me pasé el resto de la noche tratando de subirme el escote y charlando sobre Fire, al que adoro, no me malentiendan, pero lo hubiera matado. Así que digamos que mi historial de citas es más bien patético.  
Teléfono otra vez, mientras voy llegando al Comando. Sable no tiene porqué enterarse que fui al hangar, sólo a sacar un poco de ropa…  
- Cómo está el corredor-  
- Estable, pero dopado.- es Jessie. Sonrío un poco, mientras recorro los pasillos del comando.  
- Vienes a comer-  
- No, quiero solucionar algunas cosas-  
- Te acercas al hangar y te acuso a Sable-  
- Cómo se te ocurre?- mi mejor voz ingenua.- Sable y Colt van a sus casas, regresan la otra semana. Yo iré a ver a unos amigos… cómo está todo en Alamo-  
- Un despelote. Oye, acá hay una señorita que quiere hablar contigo-  
- Quién-  
- Se llama Consciencia, y dice que me debes una cita-  
- No se me ha olvidado, Jessie.- le digo riendo.- El domingo. No este, el que viene: deja que se me curen los moretones, que tengo las manos imposibles… todo el día. Te parece bien a las nueve, frente al Yuma Theater?- le digo, y casi oigo, cómo sonríe. Parece que tuviera quince años.  
Yo me siento como si tuviera quince.  
- Sé puntual!- me grita antes de cortar. Yo apuro el paso, y no puedo dejar de sonreír. Jessie, mi Jessie. No valgo todo lo que tú crees, pero si esto te hace feliz… a mí me hace feliz.  
Tú me haces feliz…  
- April!- me interrumpe un hombre alto de color. Para mi sorpresa, es el segundo de WhiteHawk y director de la Academia, Bryan Levinson. Qué hace tan lejos de Westmine?  
- Hola, Bryan-  
- Supe que Fire está herido, cómo está-  
- Estable, gracias a Dios-  
- Los habíamos dado por perdidos!- me dice, y sonrío antes su preocupación.  
- Estamos bien… todo salió bien, pero por un pelo. Bryan, qué haces aquí-  
- Vine a solucionar unos asuntos…- me dice: parece muy sombrío, pero luego sonríe.- Te puedo invitar un café-  
- Voy de carrera, pero te llamaré.- digo asintiendo, antes de darle un abrazo.- Cuídate, Bryan-  
- Gracias.- Bryan me mira irme, y me saluda, la mano en la sien. Yo le respondo, y me apresuro a los hangares: allí veo a Ramrod, que está muy feo pero ha estado peor, y los técnicos están haciendo las reparaciones generales.  
Mi pobre niño, mamá no te puede ayudar ahora, está cansada…  
No! Maldita sea! Están soldado las turbinas mal! Manga de inútiles… dónde está Jessie cuando lo necesito?  
En fin, si quieres un trabajo bien hecho…

FIREBALL

Tengo arena en los ojos, algodón en la boca, y un maldito tubo de alimentación metido adentro y otro de drenaje: me recuerdan horriblemente a la invasión de esos tentáculos, y hago arcadas hasta que al menos me quitan el de la boca. Tengo sensores pegados hasta en los testículos ( uno para cada uno) y una larga aguja metida en la uretra, creo que hasta la pelvis: qué manera de tenerlo cogido a uno.  
Veo rostros desconocidos, fríos, enfermeras que vienen y van, me pinchan, me palpan, me hurguetean sin permiso. Resiento el toque de esas manos, y gimo llamando a los chicos sin vergüenza. Siempre fui el bebé del grupo: necesito los mimos de April, la sonrisa de Sable, el abrazo de Colt... lo necesito, y sé que soy malcriado y que me porto como un mocoso, lo qu es patético a mi edad, pero los necesito... es culpa de ellos, ellos me malcriaron hasta la naúsea.  
No puedo moverme. Tengo todo el cuerpo dormido, no tengo voz, y apenas puedo mover las manos… tengo miedo, qué me hicieron? Qué cuernos me hicieron!? No soporto estar quieto! No puedo estar así! Déjenme…  
No, aquí está April: April nunca dejará que me hagan daño, y me abraza y me mece suavemente hasta que me doy cuenta que estaba jadeando y tratando de gritar. Tengo gusto a sangre en la boca, pero con ella aquí me calmo. Qué pasó? Qué?  
No importa. Ella me mece y me duermo, más tranquilo…

Cuando vuelvo a despertar, es de día, y una enfermera me ayuda a sentarme. Estoy recién operado, y aparte de nauseado y extrañamente débil, sólo siento el dolor del corte, que atraviesa mi vientre de un lado a otro del hueso de la cadera. Me quedará cicatriz? Soy presumido, por supuesto! Unas pocas cicatrices son manly, pero no quiero andar de aquí para allá con un tajo del tamaño de un neumático en el estómago, no quiero que me pregunten si fue una cesárea…  
Oh Dios, sí, fue eso precisamente. Me sacaron esa cosa, estoy a salvo.  
Por lo que el Dr. Vidar, Dennys y April me explicaron, no sólo me sacaron un metro de intestino, un pedazo de colon y otro de esófago, sino que también la mitad de mi estómago: de hoy en adelante, adiós atracones, tendré que vivir de mordisquitos…  
Me salvaron la vida, y estoy llorando por las costillitas de Colt?  
Joder, sí! Espero que mi pobre estomaguito se adapte… - Quédese quieto.- me dice la enfermera al día siguiente, el viernes, mientras April arma una conexión casera de laptop para que pueda charlar con Sable y con Colt por satélite sin moverme de mi cama. No le hago caso y me siento: quiero que me vean lo mejor posible y que no se preocupen. Estoy débil y no puedo ponerme de pie, y me mareo fácilmente: pero no estoy muerto, ni inválido por mucho tiempo.  
- Ponme un poco de rubor.- le exijo a April, que está poniendo el laptop en una mesita cerca y la cámara a los pies de cama.- No quiero que me vean tan pálido-  
- Estás bien así, Fire.- ella se instala a mi lado pacientemente y me peina antes de encender la cámara.- Cuando te canses, me avisas, okay-  
- No te hemos preguntado… cómo está tu cabeza? Las neuralgias? Desde que pateaste a Marlene, no te he visto ningún otro momento de descontrol…- - Yo estoy perfectamente. – a mi mirada se corrige.- He tenido algunas neuralgias, pero nada serio, y la verdad nos hemos esforzado mucho… estoy segura que las hubiera tenido de todas formas-  
- Te ha visto un médico-  
- Tengo hora el lunes.- dice ella encendiendo la cámara y el laptop. Teclea un poco, y la pantalla se divide en dos, mostrándome a Sable con kilt sentado en un sillón, quitándose una estúpida boina con cintas negras, y a Colt lamiendo la cámara…  
- COLT! No seas asqueroso-  
- Estaba sucia, tenía algo pegado-  
- Eres asqueroso… al menos apágala para hacer eso…- me duelen los puntos de tanto reírme.- Como están, chicos-  
- Acá parece todo un avispero… hay bandoleros por todas partes, me encontré con el rancho pelado, la Academia no da abasto para controlar todo esto, me puse la estrella y he estado correteando bandidos desde que llegué y rearmando a los granjeros… es increíble que haya hijos de puta que se aprovechen de los problemas con los Fantasmas para atacar a su propia gente-  
- Te has estado llevando a Tom y a Kenny contigo en esas redadas? Robin va a evacuar un ladrillo si se entera, sabes-  
- No tiene porqué enterarse. Es un secreto entre hombres.- dice Colt ampulosamente: pero le brillan los ojos, sé como ama a esas pequeñas fotocopias suyas. Emil se parece mucho más a Robin.  
Colt siempre ha querido ser para sus hijos el padre que no tuvo: me pregunto cómo reconcilia eso con su amor por April, cómo va a reconciliarlo. Tengo que hablar con ella. Tenemos que hablar, me niego a volver a verla llorar…  
- Oh, acabarán confesando, uno siempre le confiesa todo a mamá, hazte a la idea.- comenta Sable, moviendo la cabeza.- Como estás, Fire-  
- Muy bien. Lo único que quiero es levantarme.- digo mirándolo a los ojos: me agrada verlo más reposado y sereno, como siempre que se va a los Highlands.- Y no me quieren dar más que galletas de agua, estoy harto… quiero guiso de costilla-  
- La verdad, cómo está, April?- - No confías en mí?!- grito indignado, los dos me ignoran mientras Colt se ríe.  
- Está muy débil aún y no oxigena bien, y no lo dejaré ponerse de pie hasta que ustedes vuelvan, pero todo ha cicatrizado muy bien-  
- Traidora – intento darle un codazo, pero April me toma el brazo y me lo muerde. Yo le le muerdo el cuello.  
- Niños, niños…- Sable mueve la cabeza.- Qué es de Jessie-  
- Está en la luna de Alamo, creo que hubo un incidente.- responde April de inmediato.  
- Qué, el imbécil marca tarjeta contigo?- gruñe Colt.  
- No, pero leo los diarios. Y me cuentan todo en el…- April se calla. Colt la ha pillado.  
Sable y Colt la miran, frunciendo las cejas.  
- Fire, ocúpate de que no se meta más al hangar-  
- Hecho-  
- Cómo que hecho-  
- Cada vez que sepa que fuiste al hangar, vomitaré la comida-  
- Manipulador.-

No soy nada si no soy porfiado. April al fin acepta que o me ayuda o hago las cosas a escondidas suyas, y a pesar de la desaprobación de Rond Vidar y de Denny al día siguiente ya me he parado y ando por allí arrastrando un andador, con mi suero prendido como una medalla. No puedo estarme quieto. Soy un hiperkinético, dicen: para mí es lo normal. Así que el miércoles estoy agarrado un bastón como un abuelito, y aunque siento las piernas espantosamente rígidas y adormecidas, soy capaz de dar unos pocos pasos, los que me pesan como correr un maratón.  
Me asustaría de mi debilidad, me asustaría de veras, si no tuviera a April al lado, la que me sostiene para llevarme al baño, me da lavadas de esponja y me dedica aún más atención que a su Ramrod. Nos hemos visto peores: hemos salido de peores. Sable ha llegado al hospital caminando mientras se sostiene las tripas: Colt se ha parado hasta de una silla de ruedas: April ha tenido un tiro en la cabeza, y se han levantado.  
Supongo que cuando te crees que eres inmortal el cuerpo hace lo que puede por darte en el gusto.  
- Me veo muy mal-  
- Eres tan presumido. Te sacaron kilo y medio de carne del cuerpo, por supuesto que te ves mal-  
- Mf. Me habrán sacado un poco de grasa también? Pregúntale a Dennys-  
- Fire, no voy a molestar a Dennys con estupideces.- April reía mientras me frotaba la espalda con una crema especial para prevenir heridas por el roce de las sábanas: yo me quedo quieto mientras me unta nalgas, espalda y la parte de atrás de las piernas con total tranquilidad, como si fuera un pastelito cubierto de merengue.- Te duele-  
- Casi nada. Un tironcito en la panza, pero tengo un hambre de lobo, me muero por un plato de ramen-  
- Ni soñarlo. Despídete de esas comidas especiadas hasta unos meses: pero cuando te den el alta, prometo llevarte a comer todo el sushi que seas capaz de tragar-  
- No me traerías algo de contrabando-  
- No. No quiero que Sable se entere y me dé una paliza. Pero buscaré algo que puedas comer, yo también odio las comidas de hospital.- agrega, dándome una palmadita en el trasero. - Media vuelta. Más crema para tí-  
Me giro con un poco de timidez, pero prefiero que me cuide ella a que lo haga una desconocida. Tomamos la saludable costumbre de siempre vigilarnos los unos a los otros en los hospitales cuando una revista publicó fotos del torso desnudo de Colt que le tomó a escondidas una enfermera hace unos años: Colt se rió, pero Sable se enfureció.  
Me giro, y April cubre mis genitales con una toalla y continúa sus atenciones. Es muy agradable cerrar los ojos bajo las caricias de manos que conoces bien: creo que dormito un rato, agotado por mi "caminata", cuando la siento poniéndome crema en los muslos, y mi cuerpo reacciona.  
Mantengo el tipo lo mejor que puedo, pero al fin es tan grotescamente obvio que la miro, me mira, y nos da risa.  
- Halagada como me siento, Fire, no estás en condiciones de nada ahora... te traigo unas revistas o algo-  
- Lo siento...- me tapo la cara con las manos, pero no puedo ni levantar los brazos para cubrirme.- Lo siento, April-  
- Au contraire, corredor, siempre es un gusto... verte... aunque estás tan flaco que en vez de entusiasmarme me das pena... pero es bueno saber que aún funcionas, no-  
- Resiento el aún, sabes-  
- Mil perdones.- April me pone una toalla más grande encima.- y yo que pensé que tal vez esa caminata había sido mucho esfuerzo... te llamo a una enfermera? O un enfermero lindo-  
- No necesito enfermeras. Además, no tengo ningún interés en chicos lindos, tú sabes perfectamente que-  
-... que te gustan más masculinos... más adultos... más bien rubios-  
- Y con problemas de compromiso.- gruño, pero April sigue como si tan cosa poniéndome crema entre los dedos de los pies.- April, excepto por Sable... a mí me gustan las chicas. No sé qué me dio ese escocés... no sé cómo me fui a enamorar yo de un tipo así-  
- Porque es noble, honesto, valiente y es tan sacrificado que duele verlo.- me responde ella suavemente.- Y encima es como para pintarlo con una lira y es Apolo-  
- Mira, y pensé que sólo babeaba yo-  
- No se trata de babear o no babear: es lo que Sable es.- April está seria, mientras me embute en el pijama de hospital, usando toda su fuerza para acomodarme.- Tú tienes buen gusto, la que tiene un gusto como las reverendas soy...- April calla, y sigue poniéndome la parte de arriba del pijama, que lamentablemente es sin botones. Mientras me lo mete por la cabeza, me confieso.  
- Jessie y yo tuvimos sexo-  
April me suelta y me deja caer de espaldas en la cama: tras todos sus toques de mariposa, el rebote en mi recién corcheteado estomaguito me hace ver estrellas.  
- April-  
- Fire, perdona... estás bien-  
-...perra-  
A April le entra la risa.- No me des ese tipo de noticiones cuando te tengo en brazos, tonto-  
- No te espantes... más que sexo fue... masturbación mutua... bueno, excepto que no fue mutua-  
- No quiero los detalles, de veras.- April mueve la cabeza.- Es... un poco sorpresivo, no-  
- Estás celosa?- - Ya no soy tu novia desde hace un lustro, corredor, no seas creído-  
- No te hagas la tonta. Siempre has estado loca por los huesos de Jessie... no que tenga mucho más... no sé cómo te has controlado y no le has saltado encima con tu problema, es una jodida pantera-  
April me arropa con suavidad, mirándome con los ojos límpidos.- Estoy con Colt-  
- Pero no estás muerta-  
- Estoy con Colt, Fire-  
- Eres tan relamida... Colt le puso cuernos a Robin por tí, no tienes que ser un dechado de virtud para compensar-  
- Fire...- April mueve la cabeza.- No se trata de eso. Jessie no... ni siquiera voy a discutir el tema. Colt me quiere a mí, y aunque me parta el corazón ver sufrir a Robin y más a los niños, Colt se merece tener lo que quiere, y yo lo quiero a él-  
- No suenas como ardiendo de pasión, sabes-  
April me sonríe, y pone inconscientemente una pose de colegiala.- ardo de pasión en privado. Te aseguro que Colt se encarga de eso perfectamente-  
- Es tan sexy, verdad-  
- No empieces-  
- Qué te crees que soy, Mae West?- Reímos. Es bueno volver a reír con ella: es bueno sentirla alegre, su mano en la mía, los dos juntos otra vez.- Después de todo, si lo piensas, me falta sólo Colt y he dormido con todo el personal-  
- Nunca dormiste conmigo.- April me echa el pelo atrás y luego recibe la bandeja con mi cena, y la suya, que las enfermeras le añaden de cariño.- Mira, bizochitos de verdura con salsa de leche-  
- Wacala-  
- Wacala tú, malcriado.- April coloca las bandejas en una mesita.  
- Y sobre no dormir contigo... podemos subsanar eso cuando quieras... me dejaste con las ganas en la guerra y preferiste al vaquero rudo... oh, pobrecito yo-  
- Ya había terminado contigo. O tú terminaste conmigo, nunca lo tuve claro...- April suspira.- Pero tentador como pueda sonar, ahora que estás tan bonito, declino, Fire. Estoy con Colt-  
- ... él no podrá quejarse de tu fidelidad, sabes-  
- Él... me hace muy feliz.- me dice April, y aparece un rubor en su rostro, una sonrisa en su cara, que me enternece. - Él... es todo lo que una mujer puede desear, y me quiere, Fire. Cuando estamos juntos, él... es muy dulce y muy paciente conmigo.- Está roja, pero está tan contenta.  
- April, Colt te ama con todo su corazón.- le digo, disfrutando verla sonrojarse. No puedo imaginarme a April fuera de control en los brazos de Colt: nunca le he visto fuera de control, excepto cuando raptaron a su padre, y supongo que alguna vez en la guerra, pero cuando estábamos juntos nunca era así... Ooooh, soy un voyeur, me muero de ganas de echar un vistazo, para ver que es capaz de hacer mi vaquero casanova experto con la chica más recatada del universo... supongo que ya no tan recatada si Colt tiene algo que decir al respecto.  
- ... y ... puedo preguntar a qué vino lo de Jessie?- me pregunta luego, mientras me da mi miserable bizcocho en pequeños trocitos con la cuchara. Yo casi saco bizcocho por la nariz.  
- Sí te pusiste celosa-  
- No-  
- Sí-  
- No-  
- Sí-  
-... sabes que nos estamos portando como mocosos, verdad-  
- No me importa.- le saco la lengua con restos de bizcocho.- Pddddt-  
April me mira fijamente, y cuando creo que me va a lanzar el bizcocho por la cabeza, de pronto se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.  
- April-  
- Perdona... es que te había extrañado tanto... tanto...- me dice secándose los ojos con la servilleta. Me muero por abrazarla y besarla, a mi mejor amiga, a mi compañera, mi colega, la que siempre ha cuidado de mí sin fallar una vez, y la que me brinda las alas para volar y ser lo mejor que soy cada vez que piloto a Ramrod, con ella respondiendo a mis manos flexible y entregada como un ser vivo. No necesito dormir con ella para saber a qué se siente revivir en su cuerpo.  
- No pasó nada con Jessie. Hay química entre nosotros, pero... sólo estábamos jugando... y él trató de consolarme a su bastarda y pervertida manera tras que Sable terminase conmigo. Él es...- suspiro.- No es mala persona, si no escuchas las tonteras que dice y te concentras en sus actos. Puede haber sido un hijo de perra, y Dios sabe que quería matarlo en la guerra, pero... yo lo he perdonado. No es mi perdón el que busca, pero lo tiene igual. Creo que lo único que ha querido aparte de tí es ser uno de nosotros, que reconocieran lo capaz y lo bravo que es... es muy capaz, sabes-  
- Dímelo a mí. Sabe hacer cosas con fusiones que a mí no se me habrían ocurrido nunca, y razona de un modo fascinante... sus análisis de aleatoriedad son...- April se interrumpe cuando ya no puedo aguantar la sonrisita sobrada. Inmediatamente se corrige.-Es muy inteligente, lo que hizo su deserción y su traicón aún peor-  
- Y ésa es la última consideración en tu cabecita, no-  
April mueve la cabeza.- Es la primera. Pero ha hecho mucho bien, con nosotros, ahora, no crees-  
- Te concedo que se ha portado de maravilla, pero también pienso que guiados por Sable un ejército de monitos tití podrían salvar la Nueva Frontera, ejemplos Colt y yo.- digo riendo.- Bueno, Colt no es un monito tití, es un toro, eso te lo concedo-  
April se pone fucsia. - Lo que más he amado siempre de Colt es su pasión, Fire. Me hace sentir libre, y tan segura, tan capaz... creo que a su lado, podría aguantar lo que me cayera-  
- Es curioso. A mí Sable me produce la misma sensación-  
- No, Sable es...- April apoya la cabeza en la mano.- A su lado sólo quiero apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y quedarme quieta. Cuando estoy con él me inunda la paz, Fire. Y a veces me gustaría tanto tomarle la cabeza y decirle que no tiene que cargar con los problemas de todo el mundo, que tiene derecho a ser humano, que descanse y nos deje a nosotros trabajar, que deje de exigirse a sí mismo perfección y a los demás mediocridad... Sable es la persona más cruel consigo mismo que conozco-  
- Tienes razón, ni siquiera lo disfruta, si fuera masoquista al menos tendría una excusa... sacaría placer al menos...- a los dos nos entra la risa tonta hasta que me duelen los puntos.  
- Me alegré de que estuvieran juntos. Sé cuánto lo quieres... y sé que contigo a su lado, él estaría a salvo y bien cuidado... me desespera pensar que cuando está en Scotia apenas come, trabaja todo el día, y tiene que quedarse solo en ese enorme castillo... te fijaste lo flaco que estaba cuando regresó-  
- Le dice la olla a la tetera, no-  
- Fire-  
- Estoy enamorado de él, April. Amo lo inteligente, lo sereno y los noble que es: pero no te voy a mentir, me gustaría patearle ese sentido suyo de lo que es correcto o incorrecto y ese gusto por torturarse... si dijera lo que siente, diera unas patadas y una tanda de gritos, estoy seguro que no tendría el estómago como un colador. Y yo no tendría el corazón como colador también-  
- La última cosa que él ha querido alguna vez es lastimarte, y eso lo sabes.- - Lo sé. Pero es lo mismo que quiere para todo el mundo, y eso me hace daño.- digo suavemente.- Comparado con lo que siente por tí, lo mío... es sólo ternura de hermanos de armas. Pero tú... tú siempre lo has entendido mejor que nadie. Sé que tú y él se comunican de una manera que no comprendo, y te tengo celos, por eso.- le digo abiertamente, mirándola a los ojos. April no lo niega: es demasiado honesta, pero sí mueve la cabeza.  
- Sable y yo tenemos similar backgrounds: nosotros igual sentíamos los mismos celos por los bien que se llevaban tú y Colt, su forma de ser tan abierta, tan alegre, tan natural...- ella suspira.- Y si Sable me quisiera... tú sabes cómo es de sencillo cuando de veras quiere algo, él...- a April le falla la voz, y veo un temblor en sus dedos. Aquí pasó algo de lo que yo no estoy enterado.  
- April-  
- Sí-  
- Si te pregunto algo honestamente, me contestas-  
- Sí-  
- Si yo no estuviera enamorado de Sable... si Colt no estuviera enamorado de tí... si él te pidiera que fueras su esposa, le dirías que sí-  
- Son muchos "si", Fire-  
- Dijiste una respuesta honesta-  
- La respuesta es sí.- dice April, la voz temblándole ligeramente.- Pero es una suposición ociosa y cruel, Fire. Nunca he visto a Sable tan tranquilo y tan relajado como cuando está contigo, y creo que los dos merecen ser felices. Creo que deberías luchar un poco más por él, ya que él ha luchado tanto-  
- Te parece que he luchado poco-  
- Te estás rindiendo por la posibilidad de que él me quiera, cuando en quince años no ha dado ni una señal? vamos, Fire! - - Ni una señal en quince años? Venga, April... nunca te pareció raro que jamás te gritase, y siempre te hiciera caso-  
- Yo no llegaba ebria con serpentinas en la cabeza al amanecer y pretendía pilotar como ustedes, ni le cambiaba el jabón por una piedra ni le llenaba la cama de cardos. Y sobre hacerme caso... pues era la navegante-  
Me recuesto en las sábanas.-a mí me parece que es más que una posibilidad, pero-  
- Fire.- dijo April, moviendo la cabeza.- Amo a Sable y te amo a tí. Si crees que hay una posibilidad de que él o yo te hagamos daño, es que no nos conoces...- dice con cierta tristeza. Me enderezo como puedo, y la atraigo a mí: April me abraza como un copo de nieve, leve como una pluma, temerosa por mi herida: pero yo la aprieto bien, y luego la tiendo a mi lado, besándole la sien.  
- Ven... quédate conmigo, hagamos el amor, nunca lo hicimos en todos esos años-  
- Fire! No-  
- Pero mujer, si alguna vez tienes que tener sexo, has sido célibe tanto tiempo-  
-... sabes que Colt ya se encargó de eso-  
- Colt no se va a enojar. De hecho, hasta puede que le guste mirar-  
- No puedo, Fire, aunque me gustaría complacerte.- dice ella y besa mi brazo que la rodea, aún débil.  
- No es justo. Fuiste mi novia primero-  
- Y nunca te dejé llegar más lejos de besos en el cuello, ya sé-  
- Entonces-  
- Estoy con Colt-  
- Serás-  
April ríe en mi pecho, y yo me sumerjo en su pelo.  
- April-  
- Mmm-  
- Quédate a dormir conmigo-  
- las enfermeras se enojarán-  
- No les importará si meto un panda en la cama con tal de verme sin pantalones. Quédate a dormir conmigo, dormiré mucho mejor-  
- Está bien... si no te duele mucho la herida-  
Los dos acomodamos nuestros cuerpos en la cama lado a lado calentitos, y me recuesto en su pecho mientras April me acaricia el pelo dulcemente.  
- Qué le prometiste a Jessie-  
- Nada que no pueda prometerle y luego mirar a Sable a la cara.- me responde enfàticamente. Sonrío: ése siempre ha sido nuestra red de apoyo moral. -... April-  
- Una cita-  
- Qué-  
- Una cita. Los dos solos. No te preocupes, se sale del molde y lo parto al medio-  
-... creo que más vale que trate de caminar para ese día-  
- Porqué-  
- para poder sujetar a Colt y a Sable mientras Jessie corre, obviamente.-

JESSIE

It's hard to remember how it felt before Now I found the love of my life.  
Passes things get more comfortable Everything is going right

La espero en la esquina que acordamos, en el mismo centro de Yuma, frente a los malls y el paseo peatonal. El día no está tan hermoso como yo hubiera querido: aunque no hace frío, está levemente nublado, y el cielo es color gris cremoso. April es puntual: no me sorprende, aunque igual tuve que esperarla: yo llegué media hora antes. Me conmueve que haya cumplido con su promesa y se haya arreglado para mí: se puso una falda color guinda que la abriga pero me deja ver sus piernas, suelta y con ruedo, y una linda blusita blanca ajustada con un cinturón oscuro. Lleva el pelo suelto, y unas cortas botitas que hacen juego con su pequeña cartera. Y se maquilló un poco, no lo puedo creer, lleva sombra de ojos color damasco…  
Estoy babeando, lo sé. No pensé que me afectaría tanto, pero por un momento no puedo hablar, sólo mirarla y sonreír.

Remember Harbor Boulevard The dreaming days where the mess was made Look how all the kids have grown We have changed but we're still the same After all that we've been through I know we're cool

Ella también se detiene, y hay una expresión soñadora por un momento en su rostro. Esa mirada es mi pago por las cuatro horas que pasé buscando una chaqueta del mismo color de mis ojos y una camisa con líneas finitas…  
- Hola. Estás muy guapo.- me dice sonriendo, y yo respiro hondo para evitar emocionarme y arruinar mis planes, los cuales son muy detallados. No estuve en un tris de ganar la guerra improvisando o cambiando planes en el último minuto, saben.  
- Eso es un poco straigthforward, preciosa, pero me gustan las mujeres directas. Cómo te llamas-  
La sonrisa de ella se vuelve un poco juguetona – Discúlpame. Soy June Crowley, trabajo en física teórica-  
- Hola. Soy Jesse, aspirante a músico. Es un gusto, June-  
- Gracias, Jesse. Bien… adónde vamos ahora-  
- Tengo un itinerario establecido de antemano, si te parece bien. Nuestra primera parada en esa cafetería al otro lado de la plaza: se llama Cheesened, y se supone que hacen los mejores huevos con queso y el mejor cheesecake de Yuma. Me imagino que no has desayunado; espero que te guste.- agrego sonriendo: gracias a Fire, ya conozco su punto débil: lácteos, café, y azúcar blanca.  
Ella esboza una gran sonrisa, y por un momento parece tan niña que temo que haga una pirueta y a mí me arresten por pedofilia. Dios, la amo.  
- Vamos-  
Té helado para mí, café caliente para ella, un momento después estamos los dos compartiendo una sartén de huevos con cheddar francamente deliciosa, muy caliente, y un pequeño trocito de cheesecake de vainilla. Cuando acabamos, ella me limpia un trocito de cheesecake de los labios con la servilleta, y se echa atrás en la silla.  
- Estuvo delicioso. Gracias, Jessie, ni siquiera sabía que había un cheesecake tan bueno en Yuma-  
- Me alegro que te haya gustado. Ahora háblame un poco de ti.- añado, mientras la observo rebañando su platito.- Seguro que hay más en la cocina, si quieres pedimos otra porción-  
- No, vine a charlar, no a tragar.- ríe ella, aunque junta industriosamente las miguitas.- Pues.. qué puedo contarte? –  
- Cuéntame en qué trabajas. Me dijiste que eres física cuántica-  
- Teórica.- me corrige April, y entorna los ojos, soñadores.- Enseño física teórica en la Universidad de Yuma, y diagramas de sistemas en el Instituto Técnico del Comando. Aplicaciones industriales, no de guerra.- aclara. La miro, y me inunda la ternura: ése era su sueño?  
- Haces clases-  
- Todos los días, de ocho a cinco, luego estoy libre.- añade con una sonrisa pícara.  
- Qué más te gusta hacer-  
- Aparte de comer cheesecake?- ella ríe, mientras pago y salimos a la calle de nuevo: hay un poco de sol ahora, unos rayos pálidos.- Dibujar, y leer historias románticas clásicas… ah, y tocar la guitarra. Pero tú no eres músico?- agrega cuando ya estamos en la calle, y se toma de mi brazo, para mi gran satisfacción.- Compones, o tocas en una banda-  
Dejo volar mi imaginación, tal como ella lo hizo, y mientras camino me sorprende lo fácil que es hablarle de mis sueños y fantasías.- Compongo canciones, y las toco en un par de bares, me va bastante bien… aún no me considero un profesional, pero espero grabar mi primer disco pronto. Por mientras tanto, pongo la música en un par de pubs, y hago de discjockey en discotheques, fiestas y en una radio, dos veces por semana-  
- Pero si trabajas de noche, y yo de día, va ser difícil vernos.- comenta ella juguetonamente, y sé que me está desafiando. Me giro a ella, con mi mejor sonrisa predadora.  
- Estoy seguro que encontraremos la forma de estar juntos… si lo deseamos.- agrego, haciéndola sonrojar: creo que sabe a qué tipo de "estar juntos" me refiero, porque se suelta de mi brazo cuando nos acercamos a una fuente, y pone las manos en el agua para disimular su sonrojo. Maldita sea mi lengua…  
Por encima de su cabeza, arrojo una moneda a la fuente, salpicándola. Ella se gira sorprendida, y yo me meto las manos en los bolsillos: supongo que por mi expresión, no tiene que adivinar cuál fue mi deseo. Ella me da la espalda luego, observando la fuente de diseño posmoderno, y cuando sale el sol, se forman pequeños arcoiris en el agua. Pensé que estaba observándolos, pero un momento luego me doy cuenta que lo que en verdad está haciendo es sacando una moneda de su bolsito y lanzándola al agua, para luego mirarme con una expresión no pícara, ni traviesa, sino un expresión muy dulce en realidad.  
Le tomo la mano.  
- Vamos.- le digo, llevándola de regreso a las calles mayormente vacías a esta hora.- A las nueve se abre una galería de arte camino adonde vamos, y quiero ser de los primeros treinta en entrar: hay una promoción, regalan litografías-  
- De qué es la exposición-  
- Ukiyo-e moderno. – señalo, y veo sus ojitos de diseñadora parpadear interesados.- Vamos-  
Me divierte hacerla correr la última cuadra: llegamos justo para ser los orgullosos dueños de unas lindas litografías tamaño A4, números veintiocho y veintinueve, la suya un paisaje con una cascada y sin perspectiva, con unos kanjis entretejidos en el borde, y el mío una gran, esquemática rosa roja con su propia leyenda. Los dos disfrutamos de la galería: aunque de sensibilidad muy oriental, los diseños son muy bellos, muy simples, cargados de color y vida. Nos pasamos un buen rato allí, y los dos decidimos que el más bonito de los cuadros representa a una geisha de espaldas, con un peinado muy complejo trazado con elegante trazo negro grueso, un kimono rojo y la piel muy blanca, los pies dibujados con perfecto detalle, de pie en una flor de loto. También tiene kanjis abajo: ninguno de los dos lee japonés, aunque me imagino que Fire podría traducirlo.  
No sé porqué me agrada ver a April observando y comentando la belleza de esa mujer en el dibujo: de alguna forma, ver sus ojos captar esa belleza y oírla diciendo lo hermosa que le parece me excita de alguna forma. No, no se trata de un girl on girl o que quiera verla en un trance lésbico: pero hay algo en ello que me hace sentir placer, no sé porqué.  
- Jessie-  
- Perdona. Estaba pensando-  
- Te decía que esa señora de allá me leyó en kanji en el dibujo de la geisha. Es un haiku-  
- Sí, cómo dice-  
Entre dos mundos Flota frágil belleza Sólo segundos.  
- Me imagino que se refiere a la breve belleza física, supongo.- digo, algo distraído al verla anotarlo en una libretita.  
- Yo creo que se refiere a la conjunción de la belleza de alma y cuerpo.- dice April levantando las cejas: supongo que esperaba un comentario más profundo de mi parte.- Voy a pedirle que traduzca los de nuestras litografías-  
- Bien.- le digo, entregándole la mía. Me gusta verla tan entusiasta, su faldita azotándole las piernas mientras cruza la galería con esas zancadas suyas rápidas. Pero April siempre ha sido entusiasta: es lo que más me gusta de ella, lo que más me emociona: esa pasión, esa fuerza de carácter que no quiero llamar terquedad… esa flexibilidad para renacer y arreglárselas sola aunque todo se vaya a la cresta. Y siempre me he preguntado lo que se sentirá ser el objeto de esa pasión. Seguro que sólo Ramrod podría decírmelo, pero la maldita cosa, por hi-tech que sea, no habla…  
- También son haikus.- dice April volviendo con su libretita. El mío dice:  
Fluye el agua Quieta o rumorosa Al mar, al cielo.  
- Ése querrá decir que lo que está destinado llega temprano o tarde, verdad?- añado, mirándola a la cara. April se sonroja de nuevo, y sé que está pensando que es gracioso que le haya salido a ella, hoy. Estamos destinados? Dios, por favor!- Y el mío?- añado, antes de que la pausa sea muy significativa. April me entrega el mío y entonces yo me echo a reír, haciendo que toda la galería nos mire. Sí, alguien allá arriba me odia, o al menos se divierte mucho conmigo…  
- Verdadero amor Conquista la belleza Con mil espinas.-

Seguro que se ha reído internamente, pero tuvo la decencia de no reírse en mi cara. Cuando salimos de la galería se ha nublado de nuevo, y si se pone a llover me va a dar una rabieta: me he pasado diez años esperando este día, y el tiempo se echa a perder, en pleno junio? Hijos de puta.  
Ya no me toma el brazo, y sacó una mantilla de lana de su cartera para abrigarse el cuello: está empezando a correr un viento frío.  
Al menos planeé la mayor parte de la cita bajo techo.  
- Adónde vamos-  
- Como dudé mucho entre flores o chocolates y no sabía si te gustaba alguno…- le digo con mucha pachorra mientras cruzamos una calle más concurrida, camino a la parte más antigua de la ciudad de Yuma, en donde las calzadas son estrechas y las casas antiguas y decoradas estilo rococó.- … pensé en venir juntos a buscar algo que te gustara.-agrego. Obviamente es una licencia poética: si acabara de conocer a una chica, jamás la traería aquí. Pero la conozco, y es April, y aunque le gustan los chocolates y las flores, esto sólo puede gustarle a ella.  
April emite un sonidito de sorpresa y deleite, que es mi pago por las horas averiguando y preguntando hasta encontrar un lugar como éste. Es una librería antigua, de libros usados, francamente enorme, llena de incunables y libros en papel biblia, que sirve café además y es atendida por sus dueños. No me importa que casi me de con la puerta en la cara en su prisa en meterse al establecimiento: su rostro de asombro y entusiasmo cuando se agacha frente a los anaqueles y los toca reverentemente con los dedos me hace feliz.  
El dueño nos ofrece café y charla un rato con ella, supongo que asombrado de que una chica tan atractiva sea también un ratón de biblioteca. April se instala en una escalerita a revisar el anaquel de novela histórica, y yo hojeo la sección de poesía mientras nos traen el café.  
Huele bien aquí. Libros, una pizquita de moho y polvo, cuero viejo, café y ella. Aunque no soy tan maniático como ella, siempre me ha gustado leer: es divertido que a los dos nos atraigan los clásicos. Cuando nos traen el café, April ya dejó de palpar lomos de libros y tiene seis en el regazo, uno abierto en la falda mientras lee otro. Le entrego su café, y sólo entonces parece recordar que estoy aquí.  
- Perdona… Jessie, es maravilloso.- me dice, los ojos brillantes.- hay incunables terrestres originales, nunca pensé que estuvieran a la venta-  
- Qué estás leyendo-  
- Mira… debes haber leído un resumen alguna vez, pero nunca pensé que pudiera encontrar la versión completa de Sacred River en francés.-dice entusiasmada.- No es preciosa? Es de la edición original-  
- No la he leído. Léeme algo.- digo, decidido a compráselo. April lee francés como su idioma materno: en Calandra se habla mucho más francés que inglés. Me lee un poco, y aunque mi francés está oxidado, su emoción es tal que no necesito mucho para comprender la apasionante descripción, vívida, de una batalla en el antiguo Egipto. Cuando acaba el párrafo, parece tan feliz que si pudiera le compraría la maldita biblioteca: después de sexo y de bailar juntos, creo que el que me lea es bastante erótico.  
- Y éste?- le pregunto, observando el otro libro que tiene abierto en la falda.-Cuál es-  
- Nunca leíste a Calonne?- me dice sonriendo, aunque veo que se sonroja un poco. Aha, te pillé, pequeña pervertida.  
- Nope. Léeme un poco-  
Estamos sentados lado a lado en la escalera del librero, los dos con tazas humeantes, y la luz nublada del medio día clara y plateada en nosotros. Su hombro se apoya en el mío: y cuando lee, con voz suave y clara, siento este momento como la mayor intimidad que hemos tenido, más que nuestros pocos besos, más que ningún momento que hayamos compartido. Ella lee, y a pesar de que el deseo me invade, es un deseo cálido, apacible, lento, que me llena como se llena una copa de vino, pero que no me obliga a nada: es un deseo que es deleite por sí mismo, una lujuria llevada a la perfección mezclada con lasitud. Me excita que me lea esas cosas sentada con la falda muy decentemente sobre las rodillas y esa blusa cerrada, con su voz de dama…

… al comienzo, no tuvo nada que ver con pasión o perversión: tenía que ver con amor, y rizos rubios que eran de oro al sol y de plata bajo la luna, y de seda cuando rozaban mis dedos, livianos como un plumón de cisne. Tuvo que ver con besos ingenuos de labios carnosos e inocentes en pasillos solitarios, y persecuciones anhelantes, risueñas, jadeantes, que cuando acababan en captura el cuerpo nos dolía por una ansiedad que no entendíamos aún, cuya fuente nos escapaba pero permanecía como una promesa interrogante.  
… y es ahora que esa memoria se cristaliza pura y diáfana, oponiéndose a la realidad en que el deseo se expande como sangre en agua, como vino en un mantel, imparable, imposible de limpiar. Lo único que lo detiene brevemente es mi cuerpo dentro tuyo, palpitando, desgarrando, y sólo se detendrá cuando nuestros corazones se detengan en un paroxismo de muerte y agonía, Tánatos deteniendo la tortura de Eros: y por Dios suplico que no haya otra vida, que no seamos más que polvo y gusanos, o seguiré ardiendo en la otra vida, en donde no tendré un cuerpo para satisfacerme por momentos con el tuyo…  
Quiero romperme la carótida, y obligarte a pegar tu boca a mi cuello hasta que te ahogues…

Me voy a comprar ese libro. Estoy seguro que cada vez que llegue a ese párrafo recordaré esto, y tendré una erección.  
- Es una historia de amor entre dos muchachos. Es… muy expresivo.- me dice, y vuelve a sonrojarse levemente, respirando ese aire lleno de pesada sexualidad entre los dos. Yo levanto la mano, y le acaricio el pelo: trato de ser tan suave como puedo, a pesar de que el aliento me falta. Nadie puede decir que no hay química entre nosotros. Cuando levanta la vista a mí, todo lo que quiero es besarla, pero no es el plan.  
Cuidado, Blue. No lo arruines todo… paciencia, o nunca tendrás otra oportunidad.  
Me acerco hasta estar cerca de su rostro, lo suficiente para que sienta mi aliento. El suyo es de vainilla y café: el mío debe ser el mismo. Ella se queda quieta, no sé si lista para huir o si aceptaría mi beso. Pero no la beso. La miro a los ojos, mi mano aún en su pelo, y hablo en su oído.  
- De este concierto espiritual que siempre acompañaba a los cuerpos, de esta unión de dos almas audaces, se levantaron hondos pensamientos sobre sus reinos, lazos de amor y odio, la vida que no era más que telón y esclava de su fantasía.- Ella parpadea, y luego me mira, nerviosidad olvidada.- Emil Ludwig? Pero… no sé que libro-  
- Talameyos. César y Cleopatra.- sonrío.- Te lo compraré la próxima vez-  
- César? Dí que Antonio…- añade riendo. Tiene razón, y me molesta. Yo no soy César, ése sería Sable…  
… pero supongo que Cleopatra se mató por Marco Antonio, no por César, no?

Salimos de allí casi al mediodía: le compré Sacred River y compré para mí ese libro de Calonne, el que planeo leer con una botella de lubricante a mano. A mano sería la palabra clave. Vagamos un poco mirando casas bonitas por esa zona, ella serena, y creo que muy contenta: ríe de mis chistes, y se toma de mi brazo de nuevo, haciéndome sentir que tengo catorce años y esta es mi primera cita y el primer contacto femenino de mi vida.  
Me hubiera encantado conocerla en la academia. Me hubiera gustado ser su primer noviecito, en vez de ese descriteriado de Phillips Riley. Me hubiera gustado que al comienzo no tuviera nada que ver con pasión o perversión.  
Pero supongo que es muy tarde.  
Nos acodamos un rato en un puente, observando el flujo de automóviles y gente bajo nosotros, los dos de pie en el mismo borde, apoyado en la baranda. El viento le agita la falda y el cabello: pero es agradable a pesar de que está helado para ser junio. Unos escasos rayos de sol iluminando lejos unas nubes blancas, en donde el cielo plateado se abre un poco, me llaman la atención, y se los señalo: - Un pésimo día para aproximaciones rápidas, es una putada aterrizar con el cielo así.- comento. April me mira por sobre el hombro, y sonríe.  
- Qué sabe un músico de aterrizajes, Jesse-  
Me echo a reír.- Nada. Tengo unos amigos pilotos. Anda, vamos a almorzar, me muero de hambre.-

Tampoco traería a una chica que acabo de conocer a un restaurante como éste: no es tan lujoso, es cierto, pero no quiero impresionarla con mis tarjetas de crédito, quiero que coma hasta que la saque de aquí rodando. Elegí un restaurant de mariscos ( antes de que hagan chistes sobre afrodisíacos, en primer lugar no me hacen falta, y dos, siendo que se crió al lado del mar, asumo que una langosta te acerca rápido a su corazón. Además que comer con las manos es jodidamente sexy) y pido una botella de buen vino blanco antes de ponerle la carta al frente.  
- Esto es una ruta gastronómica o una cita?- se burla ella, hojeando el menú.- Todo se ve delicioso… realmente conoces mis gustos-  
- Supongo que es sólo instinto, cómo voy a conocer tus gustos en nuestra primera cita, June?- la desafío yo. Ella me echa una mirada y luego esboza una sonrisa, moviendo una ceja.  
- Es prometedor, no?- Me atoro en el vino y ella suelta la risa. Compartimos una olla de mariscos al vapor y unas tartaletas de langosta: April hasta prueba un pastel de erizo después de haberse comido seis tartaletas, lo que me hace pensar si toda esa comida se la comen sus neuronas o si tiene una tenia del tamaño de una constrictor para meter toda esa comida. Empiezo a pensar que untarme entero con caviar quizá sea una movida desesperada, pero que funcionaría.  
Yo me contento con café: ella quiere helado. O no estará nerviosa?  
- Lo siento, me comí la última tartaleta… tú la querías-  
- No, no me cabía.- sonrío al verla lamiendo su cuchara. Mmm. - Hacía mucho que no comía mariscos: a Colt no le gustan, así que tenía que escaparme con Fire a comer a veces…- añade, para luego callarse cuando escuchamos una discusión en la mesa del lado. Voy a matar al desgraciado que nos arruine la cita, de eso estoy seguro. April pone de inmediato una expresión alerta, pero hasta yo salto de la silla cuando la chica toma el vaso de la mesa y se lo vuelca a su compañero, un hombre joven. - Es un imbécil incapaz de comprometerse!- grita al pasar taconeando a nuestro lado. No es fea, aunque tiene un aire vulgar innegable: me lo confirma cuando se gira y le grita: - Y eres pésimo en la cama-  
El tipo se pone fucsia, paga, y sale a escape de allí, musitando " perra.  
April levanta las cejas y regresa a su helado. Yo la miro un rato, la mano en la mejilla, y April al fin levanta la vista y me mira.  
- Qué? No todas las mujeres somos así. Y quizá tenía buenos motivos-  
- Tu nunca serías así. El que seas tan delicada es una de mis cosas favoritas en ti, June.- digo abiertamente. April se sonroja, y luego me mira, de frente.  
- Y el que seas tan directo es una de las cosas que más aprecio de ti, Jessie. Eres uno de los hombres más astutos e inteligentes que conozco, pero conmigo siempre has sido honesto, y eso lo aprecio en serio-  
- Te agradezco el halago, pero después de tanto marisco esperaba uno más sustancioso sobre mi cuerpo.- April casi saca helado por la nariz. Ya sé que he arruinado un buen momento, pero me gusta hacerla reír. Le tomo la muñeca mientras bebe agua y se limpia helado de la cara.  
- A mí me gustan tus dedos. Son tan largos y elegantes-  
- Pero tengo las palmas cuadradas: se supone que eso significa que estoy hecha para trabajar con ellas-  
Le dirijo una sonrisa sugestiva.- Ah sí? Me parece perfecto-  
A April le vuelve a dar.  
- Andaa.- ruego, riendo yo también.- Quiero un piropo… uno bonito… vamos, A… June-  
April deja de reír al fin, y se coloca el pelo a un costado, evitando mirarme: va a decirme algo en serio en vez de bromear.  
- Tienes unos ojos inolvidables.- me dice de súbito, la vista en sus manos.- Nunca había visto ojos de ese azul, ni los he vuelto a ver nunca. Son auténtico cobalto, tres tipos de azul y brillos verdes.- Me quedo de una pieza. Luego me mira, e inclina la cabeza, un poco incómoda, antes de sonreír y cambiar el tono.- También me gustan tus músculos. Detesto a los hombres que son animales de gimnasio: un poco de musculatura está bien, pero no quiero un mamut-  
- Pues bien que estás con Colt…- le suelto antes de darme cuenta que acabo de arruinar nuestra cita. Ella frunce las cejas, pero luego relaja el rostro.  
- Quién es Colt, Jessie? No conozco esos nombres-  
Gracias, Dios.  
- Nadie. Perdona. No sé porqué dije eso. Vamos? Podemos caminar por la zona comercial, y pensaba que podíamos ir a ver una película e ir al parque-  
- No-  
- Qué?- parpadeo. Maldita sea, si se molestó. Mi maldita boca…  
- No quiero ir al cine.- me dice, poniéndose la mantilla.- No he esperado tanto esta cita para pasarme dos horas callada contigo al lado. Vamos al parque: prefiero ver los jardines y charlar contigo-  
Soy yo o eso es lo más lindo que me ha dicho? La llevo al parque: me imagino que no es la cita más original del mundo, y no es el día radiantemente soleado que me habría gustado ofrecerle: pero ella parece francamente feliz, observando a la gente pasar, niños y abuelos, parejas y deportistas, un rubio de pelo rizado tocando la flauta y unas bailarinas practicando con su música, chicos en patines, cometas de papel en el cielo. Es paz.  
- Ésta es la posguerra con que yo soñaba.- me dice serenamente cuando nos apartamos para dejar pasar a una pareja con sus perros dálmatas.  
- Lo dices por la gente o por llevar a un chico guapo del brazo?- le comento bromeando. Ella asiente, aunque sigue seria, y algo me sube por el pecho cuando entrelaza las manos sin soltar mi brazo y apoya la cabeza, soñolienta, me imagino, después de todo lo que ha comido, en mi hombro.  
Nuestros pasos se acoplan bien. Soy apenas unos tres centímetros más alto que ella, pero ella tiene las piernas largas, así que sentada queda perfecta para apoyarse en mi hombro. Nos sentamos en un banco, y miramos pasar a la gente, satisfechos y cómodos, y ella se apoya un poco en mi hombro, del modo más dulce posible.  
No me movería por nada en el mundo.  
- June-  
- Mmm-  
- Te estás quedando dormida-  
- No, sólo… muy confortable-  
- Sí, ya veo. Quieres que te lea un rato? –  
- Mm-mmm-  
El pasto está húmedo para sentarnos: nos quedamos en el banco, pero April se gira para apoyar la cabeza en mi regazo, estirando las piernas en el largo banco, y yo reposo mi mano en su vientre bien lleno de langosta, mientras empiezo a leer. A veces me molesta un rayo de sol, y otra veces el viento me hace perder la página: pero bajo el libro veo sus ojos,a veces cerrados o a veces brillantes, escuchándome con esta excusa para hablar de amor, el cielo gris sobre nosotros.  
Está sonriendo…

"… cuando el sol y la luna se encuentran llega la hora de los amantes, y una vez en el cielo ya no hay nada que desear. El agua trae el rumor de los besos, e imposible de contener, se derrama como luz y oscuridad, en donde la luz es blanca y tibia como leche y la noche es cálida como los secretos del cuerpo…  
Sin importar en dónde se encuentren, el cielo que tocas una vez te sigue, te acosa, como una maldición luego: es el llamado del ángel cruel que despierta en ti al que le arrancas las alas para volverlo simple ser humano cuando el amor se acaba, al que acuchillas y envileces cuando te enredas en imitaciones y falsedades. Sólo un ser en esta tierra puede liberar a tu ángel, y tú al suyo: cualquier otro no es sino un vil remedo del vuelo libre hacia la luz, que satisfaga tu carne mientras satisface tu alma… "

No sabía que April tenía un alma romántica, y me pregunto bajo cuántas llaves la ha mantenido encerrada para ser la soldado práctico y la magnífica ingeniera que es. Voy a tener que cambiar un poquito mi enfoque: pero agradezco que esté mucho menos desencantada de la vida de lo que hubiera esperado tras vivir una guerra. Me alegra que tenga esperanza, y fe, aún. Yo tengo esperanza…  
Me cae una gota en el libro en el mismo momento en que un viento helado la hace abrir los ojos y unas hojas vuelan en espiral alrededor nuestro. Antes de que siquiera podamos empezar a correr, empieza a caer un chaparrón espeso como una cortina, y corremos juntos con otros, riendo sin saber porqué, el libro sobre mi cabeza y April sosteniendo su mantilla sobre la suya, rumbo al primer tejado que encontramos, que resulta ser una tiendita de joyas de fantasía, parches, broches para el pelo y maquillaje barato. También venden paraguas: compramos uno grande, rojo, y April se compra una mariposa de tela y plástico para sujetar su pleo mojado, y riendo me compra el único broche de pelo sencillo, una barrita de plástico color cobalto, para mantener mi pelo húmedo sujeto. Cuando me lo coloca, nos miramos juntos al espejo, y la vendedora, una vieja demasiado maquillada, comenta que tengo suerte de tener una prometida tan bonita, que debería regalarle alguna joya.  
Le suelto que soy muy afortunado de que mi prometido se vea tan bien en drag, y que si tiene anillos de pene.  
Aún tenenemos un ataque de risa cuando salimos de ahí bajo el paraguas, del brazo, chapaleando en los charcos, bajo una lluvia algo más tenue: la guío a nuestro siguiente destino, ya que el cine fue descartado: una tienda de discos e instrumentos musicales, en donde los dos babeamos algunos instrumentos de primera clase, y buscamos lásers vintage. No tenemos exactamente los mismos gustos, aunque a ella también le gustan Dire Straits, Fire Bomber, el punk industrial y el tecno más experimental, así como el garage rock y el grunge. Nos da risa cuando levanto una edición nueva de Space Oddity y los dos tarareamos a la vez " can you hear me major tom.  
Pero yo soy parcial a las voces femeninas melodiosas y etéreas: mientras rebusco algo romántico que regalarle, entre Tori Amos, Emile Autumm, Enya, Loreena McKermit y Natalie Imbruglia, la veo observando los instrumentos a la venta, rozando una guitarra eléctrica roja con los dedos.  
- Te gusta?- le digo mientras tamborileo un single, Butterfly.  
- Cántame algo. Eres músico, no?- me dice con los ojos brillantes. Me toma de sorpresa: me pongo un poco nervioso mientras le hago señas al dependiente de que vamos a probar los instrumentos. Tomo el bajo y la insto a tomar la guitarra.  
- Algo me dice que tocas.- le digo sonriendo.- Si me acompañas-  
- Hace mucho que no toco.- dice ella, enseñándome sus dedos sin callos. Se le han curado los cortes.  
- Tampoco yo.- me burlo, encogiéndome de hombros.- Si espantamos a los clientes, nos echarán, pero qué importa-  
April me mira pasarme la correa por el cuello y apoyar el bajo: es uno liviano, no una bestia de concierto, y suena melodioso y firme cuando lo pruebo. Empieza a sonreír cuando me concentro, y es la única persona en toda la tienda que no salta cuando interrumpo el pop de los altoparlantes con los primeros acordes de mi canción favorita de Simple Plan.

Después de todo, qué somos sino la vieja historia de chico conoce chica, chico quiere chica, chico se vuelve supervillano intergaláctico genocida por chica, y chica sigue cerrándose de piernas y escupiéndole en los ojos?  
Y ésta puede ser mi última chance de conseguir las cosas de buena forma y no entrar en plan Bodas de Sangre...

Another day is going by I'm thinking about you all the time But you're out there and I'm here waiting And I wrote this letter in my head Cause so many things were left unsaid But now you're gone and I can't think straight This could be the one last chance to make you understand

No canto, no quiero ser tan obvio, pero no iba a tocar una balada llorica. Lo que quiero de ella no es una balada llorica: no quiero que detenga su vida por mí para un beso eterno a la luz de la luna, vestida con encajes blancos. Quiero continuar este destino salvaje que nos ha empujado el uno en brazos del otro, a toda velocidad, las estrellas como líneas blancas a nuestro alrededor, que tome mi mano y seamos dos meteoros, juntos. Supongo que ni ella ni yo moriremos en la cama: no estamos hechos para eso ( a no ser claro que nos de un infarto teniendo sexo, que también puede ser) Quiero mantener el ritmo, esta pasión, este fuego: y si he podido por quince años, porqué no por treinta más?

I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms To try to make you laugh somehow I can't put you in the past I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you Will you remember me? cause I know I won't forget you

Mi amor, mi estrella fugaz de cabellos largos como la cola de un cometa y con ojos grandes y fríos a veces, que ya no son fríos al mirarme. Quien más puede disputarme tu amor, quién más se atrevería? Ámalos a ellos todos los días de tu vida, eso me tiene sin cuidado: pero si hay alguien capaz de asesinar a toda la galaxia por tí, soy yo, y no me avergüenzo de nada lo que he hecho, no me avergüenzo de la sangre sobre mi cabeza y los fantasmas que me persiguen, si eso me ha llevado a este momento...

This could be the one last chance to make you understand And I just can't let you leave me once again I close my eyes and all I see is you I close my eyes I try to sleep I can't forget you And I'd do anything for you

April toma la guitarra a mi lado y acorta la correa para colocársela: y cuando se introduce en la música a mi lado, es como si de alguna manera me tomara la mano. Tocamos bien juntos: tocamos muy bien juntos, su ritmo exacto acompasando el mío frenético, mi bajo un marco firme para sus fantasías de notas agudas. Su hombro contra el mío, los dos dejándonos llevar, y sintiendo la vibración de las cuerdas, la pasión de nuestras manos, nuestros cuerpos...

I'd do anything to fall asleep with you I'd do anything there's nothing I won't do I'd do anything to fall asleep with you I'd do anything cause I know I won't forget you

Cuando se acaba la canción, siento que nunca he estado tan cerca de ella. - Sonaba tan bien como Los Black Engines! Qué guitarra era esa!- nos dice el dependiente cuando le devolvemos los instrumentos.- No tocan jam con algún grupo-  
- No, pero gracias por la oferta.- me disculpo yo: April está que se muere de risa por el chiste de los Black Engines. Cuando salimos de la tienda ha parado de llover, y empieza a atardecer; y es ella quien me guía a un mirador cerca de la academia, desde donde se ve magnífica la ciudad reconstruida mientras el sol se posa, magnífico rojo y oro entre nubes.  
- No esperaba que te supieras todas las notas -  
- Me gusta esa canción. - dice April, apoyándose en la baranda, el cielo anaranjado por el agua en el aire tiñendo todo de un resplandor suave.- Pero no pensé que tocaras tan bien el bajo. Cómo aprendiste-  
- Rapté un profesor y le corté los dedos...- al ver su cara me echo a reír.- Es broma, por correspondencia-  
April me dirige una mirada de soslayo: me temo que no pone la otra posibilidad mucho más allá de mí.  
Ella suspira y se apoya las manos en el vientre. La miro un poco preocupado.  
- Te duele? Te comiste más langostas que las que puedes derrotar en una pelea limpia-  
- No, pensaba en otra cosa.- ella mira hacia el horizonte, y la siento lejos de mí, a pesar de que estábamos tan cerca hace unos minutos. Qué la preocupa? Que a Sable se lo coma su gaita en Scotia, o que Colt se enamore de una vaca y se quede allá en Westmine, en donde debería quedarse para siempre creyéndose John Wayne?  
Se preocupa por Fire, que por lo que me dijeron es el póster boy de los inválidos y que se ha levantado de la cama hasta con los dientes?  
- Tienes prohibido hasta pensar en Ramrod, que yo sepa.- le digo al desgaire. Ella me mira, y le da la espalda al atardecer, mirándome de costado allí junto a mí en la baranda, y se pone el cabello en el hombro, soltándolo de la mariposa, antes de esbozar una sonrisa curiosamente traviesa.  
- Pensaba que es la mejor cita que he tenido en la vida, Jessie.- Me sonrojo un poco, y me miro las manos, sin poder evitar una risa estúpida.- Gracias... feliz que te guste... quiero decir, es una marca, siendo nuestra primera cita y todo-  
April se acerca a mí... quiere que la bese?  
El sol se pone, mientras un poco de brisa nos agita la ropa y el pelo allí en lo alto del mirador, los dos quietos, mirándonos a los ojos. Su perfume, que es muy tenue, me llega empujado por la brisa: sol y mandarinas, y flores blancas.  
No puedo controlarme... voy a arruinar todo.  
- April...- susurro, pero ella no se mueve, no dice nada, no huye de mí, sus ojos límpidos en los míos, y me siento como un cazador frente a una pieza quieta, inmóvil. Me inclino hacia ella, y ella levanta el rostro, pero lo oprime contra mi cuello, rodeándome con los brazos. Me estremezco de pies a cabeza, y la aprieto contra mí, con todas mis fuerzas, deseando que este abrazo no se acabe jamás. porque por primera vez tengo la prueba que deseaba, la prueba que necesitaba; no le soy indiferente, nunca lo he sido, sino que me quiere, al menos me quiere. Mi instinto me lo decía... yo sabía que no podía ser el único en darse cuenta que éramos perfectos el uno para el otro.  
- Tengo miedo...- susurra ella, y su aliento me estremece, la forma en que cuando la brisa se convierte en un viento frío ella se aprieta inconscientemente contra mí, como si yo pudiera protegerla. Dios sabe que lo haría: como lo diría Calonne, si tuvieras frío te dejaría beber mi sangre caliente para que entraras en calor.  
- De qué tienes miedo, mi amor?- pregunto contra su pelo, besando el punto exacto en donde una bala dirigida por su propia mano casi me la arrebata. April es fuerte, y rápida, pero creo que mi fuerza y mi rapidez fueron casi sobrehumanas cuando la vi ponerse la pistola en la sien y apretar el gatillo. Recuerdo el horror, el indecible horror, el pánico, la sensación más horrible que he tenido cuando resbaló entre mis brazos como una muñeca de trapo y vi sangre y líquido y algo pálido resbalando por su cabello, casi en la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Creí que iba a enloquecer: pensé que me faltaría la razón. No recuerdo cómo llamé la ambulancia, ni cuando entró a quirófano: lo siguiente que recuerdo, es Colt zamarreándome.  
-... tengo miedo de no poder controlarme.- me susurra, y siento como se apoya, como relaja su cuerpo contra mí como sólo la he visto hacer con los malditos Tin Stars. Es suave, tan suave y flexible, tan fuerte y tan frágil, que me gustaría cargarla y huir a un lugar secreto, me gustaría romperla, me gustaría cuidarla, me gustaría dominarla en una fiera llama de odio o descansar en un tableaux quieto, todo a la vez.  
- Te vio el médico-  
April me mira como si por un momento no me comprendiese, sus ojos fijos en los míos, que noto, delineó con una línea castaña y adornó con un color damasco alegre, unos toques de oro debajo de las pestañas cafés que hace que sus ojos se vean más azules que nunca. Luego sonríe, cerrando los ojos y frotándoselos, lo que arruina todo el lindo efecto. - Sí, no te preocupes... me dio más pastillas... estoy harta de las pastillas, pero dijo que he recuperado el noventa por ciento de mi personalidad, que estaré bien-  
- April-  
- Sí-  
- ... lamento decirte esto, pero... pareces una mofeta. Tu maquillaje no era a prueba de agua, no-  
April parpadea y luego se echa a reír locamente. - Vamos a bailar? - propongo- Me lo prometiste-  
Bebemos café y panquecas en una cafetería charlando de aerodinámica y tecnología hasta las diez: luego la llevo a uno de los pubs mayormente vacíos aún en donde tenemos la pista casi para nosotros solos. Bebemos cócteles, esperamos una canción que nos guste, y cuando tocan Crazy In Love me la llevo a la pista Aunque sea sólo un baile, me hace feliz que se entregue a mis brazos, que me deje guiarla con confianza, que se afloje y siga mis pasos. No me importa que Sable le haya enseñado a bailar: yo le voy a enseñar qué pasa cuando hay atracción entre dos personas que bailan…  
Me sigue. Si giro, gira conmigo, y aunque se ríe eleva los brazos conmigo, me deja darla vueltas, no se resiste ni siquiera cuando llevo su rodilla a mi cintura. Pero emite un sonido de sorpresa cuando rudamente la giro contra mi pecho, la aferro de la nuca y la obligo a inclinarse hasta que sus nalgas se aprietan contra mi sexo, y luego la enderezo tan violentamente, echándola hacia atrás, hacia mí, que si no fuera porque pasé mis brazos bajo los suyos y la sujeto caería. Su nuca golpea contra mi hombro, y yo aprovecho el impulso para hundir mis labios en su cuello, mis caderas moviéndose. Por un minuto pienso que me va a mandar a freír espárragos y que fui demasiado lejos, pero lo único que escucho una risa sin aliento.  
- Curioso. Nunca pensé que el hip hop se bailara así-  
- No creo que consiga que me pongan música latina, así que hay que hacer lo que se puede, querida.- le digo, antes de hacerla girar tres veces seguidas.- Segura que puedes seguirme-  
- Haz tu mejor esfuerzo y veremos.- me dice ella, obviamente mareada.  
Una hora después, estamos sudorosos, nuestras ropas desarregladas, y he hecho revolotear esa falda bien arriba. La premio con un cóctel de menta y me premio a mí mismo con algo de tequila: pero aún reímos sin motivo, disfrutando. Ninguno de los dos comenta lo sorprendentemente bien que se acomodan nuestros ritmos, nuestros cuerpos, ni lo bien que lo hicimos en la pista de baile: pero no puedo dejar de pensar que si nos acoplamos tan bien en la pista, seguro que en la cama no sería diferente.  
No diré que es fácil bailar con semejante erección- y no hay forma que ella no se haya dado cuenta, no estábamos bailando precisamente a un metro- pero lo logré, y ella no se apartó de mí, aunque tampoco me incitó de ninguna manera. Es esa dicotomía de April la que me llevará a la tumba, lo sé.  
Cuando salimos, después de medianoche, ninguno de los dos quiere que esta cita termine. Vagamos por las calles, con ella cogida de mi brazo, y no quiero que acabe, no quiero dejarla ir. Caminamos por la ciudad hasta que nos atrapa un chaparrón, y nos guarecemos en un callejón, bajo unos aleros que gotean, y las luces y los ruidos de la calle nos ensordecen: un gato nos mira desde su cómodo refugio en unas cajas, y creo que hay gente espiándonos desde las ventanas del edifico que da a este callejón: pero en medio del olor al asfalto mojado, al dióxido de carbono de los automóviles y sus luces rápidas, de un lejano jazz en alguna parte y de la tibieza de sus manos en las mías que me inclino y la beso, en un beso casto y húmedo, tierno y firme, como si siempre hubiéramos sabido que éste es el momento, nuestro momento. La beso, y siento sus labios aceptándome, dejándome entrar a su boca, su lengua aceptando el toque de la mía, y el beso se profundiza mientras sus manos tiemblan en las mías, y con los ojos cerrados, siento su calor cerca, nuestros cuerpos acercándose, rozándose, su blusa mojada marcando su sostén debajo, mi camiseta mojada pegándoseme al cuerpo, y al fin le suelto las manos, la atraigo hacia mí, y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro sin romper ese beso, nuestros pechos sólo separados por tela mojada apretándose, mis manos hundiéndose en su pelo mojado y enredado, las suyas en mis brazos como si dudara entre apartarme o acercarme más a ella…  
Su cartera emite un tono agudo, y ella se echa atrás, y yo maldigo a todos los ángeles, a Dios, a Thomas Alva Edison y a cualquiera que haya vendido un teléfono celular en la historia de la humanidad. El sonido es bastante agudo, mucho más que el discreto repiqueteo que tenía antes: y April me suelta y lo contesta de inmediato, mecánicamente, dándome la espalda.  
- Sable, qué pasa? Ya llegaste-  
Sable. Sable jodido Rider. Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar!  
- No, no… está conmigo, vamos para allá, diles que esperen… sí. Por supuesto. No, no te preocupes, sólo dame quince minutos… No, en taxi. No, no estoy lejos… nos vemos. Sí.- April guarda el celular y se vuelve a mí: pero sin importar lo que haya sido, nuestra cita ha terminado. Es nuevamente April, con sus ojos distantes, y sin embargo… hay algo, un temblor en su voz.  
- Sable me avisó que han estado buscándote todo el día: el Comando necesita verte, aparentemente es urgente… quizá pasó algo malo en Alamo. Él acaba de llegar, está en el hospital con Colt, Robin y Fire.- dice auténticamente preocupada. Por mí, a la porra con Alamo.- Lo han llamado veinte veces: sólo quería saber a qué hora volveríamos para decirles que no molestaran hasta entonces, pero debe ser algo serio. Le dije que estaríamos allá enseguida-  
- Tenemos que ir?- me quejo, a punto de echar un berrinche. Esto ha sido peor que un coitus interruptus.  
- No te gusta ser embajador? Además, tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa, estamos empapados.- dice ella ligeramente, aunque no me mira a la cara.  
- April…- Ella avanza hasta la calle, y le hace señas a un taxi. Antes de que se detenga, la abrazo por detrás.  
- Dame unos minutos más, hasta que lleguemos allá. No puede acabar así.- le digo, el rostro hundido en su pelo mojado. Ella se gira, y su voz es dulce, tibia.  
- Perdona. Tengo que darte las gracias-  
- Porqué-  
- Ha sido mi primera cita. Y ha sido maravillosa, Jessie.- dice sonriéndome, aunque tiene los ojos húmedos.- Nunca… nunca la olvidaré-  
- No tienes que olvidarla. Podemos…- ya sé que soy un morueco impulsivo, pero April pone un dedo en mis labios mientras nos metemos al taxi.  
- No digas nada. Hablaremos luego, te lo prometo, pero ahora… no digas nada, por favor-  
Asiento. Ella se recuesta en mi pecho en el taxi, y besándole la frente, viendo sus ojos distantes perdidos en las luces de la noche, su mano sobre mi pecho mientras yo le acaricio el pelo, doy gracias a Dios por este día, y me permito soñar que hay un mañana.  
- Te amo…- le susurro. Ella no dice nada, pero sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos y cierra los ojos.

If you ever leave If you ever let me down If you ever tell me You don't want my love around I'll be alright Gave me the best kiss of my life A girl like you is very hard to find So everything will be alright I'll be alright I had the moments of my life Only I need is a little time to cry And everything will be alright.  
Take it easy baby, I don't wanna change a thing.  
After all, honey I don't regret anything.

SABLE

Solucionar el asunto de la herencia con mis primos fue menos largo de lo que esperaba, ( no que les apenara heredar súbitamente la fortuna, el título y el castillo) pero me tomó varios días poder decir a adiós a todo lo que mi familia cultivó por tantas generaciones. Aún sigo siendo parte de la familia Greysthwalthry, pero ya no seré el jefe de familia ni ostentaré el título de Highlord, que irá a Fabian: sólo me llevo la espada de mi padre, mi tartán, mi gaita, un retrato de mis padres y a Scarlet, la hija de Scotty, my fiel terrier. Dejo Scotia con pena: dudo que jamás vuelva a verla. Pero he tomado una decisión, y no me volveré atrás.

Cuando llego a Yuma el domingo al medio día me encuentro con Colt, Kenny y Tommy en el espaciopuerto: Robin también ha venido, a buscar a sus hijos, con Ewie y April de la mano. Pero Robin no viene sola, aparte de los niños: junto a ella está Sincia.  
Qué hace aquí?  
Los niños corren a saludar a Scarlett, que mueve la cola desde su caja de viaje y se deja acariciar, aún adormecida por un relajante muscular para viajar. April se arrodilla junto a la caja y me hace prometerle que cuando Scarlett sea mamá tendrá un pequeño terrier. Se lo prometo. Me imagino que viviendo en un condominio en la parte residencial de Yuma, los niños deben echar mucho de menos el rancho y los animales.  
- Hola, Sable-  
Saludo a Robin con cierta frialdad, y la resiente: pero no se debe a la presencia de Sincia, (la que no me agrada) sino a sus últimos jaleos con Colt. Colt me preocupa: a pesar de las breves vacaciones, y a que el sol le curtió la piel, Colt está algo ojeroso y cansado, y gruñe en respuesta al saludo de Sincia. Ken y Tommy, esas pequeñas fotocopias suyas parecen haber disfrutado como nunca en su vida: cuando los niños se cuelgan a Robin, confesando ansiosamente todo lo que hicieron (Colt los llevó a un saloon a sus cinco y seis años, Robin lo va a matar) Él me dirige esa famosa media sonrisa suya, como indicándome que hablaremos luego: pero no lo voy a dejar escaparse, me preocupa. De alguna forma, no creo que haya sido sólo la energía de los niños lo que lo agotó.  
Colt besa a sus hijas y luego se detiene a hablar conmigo.  
- Voy a dejar a los niños a casa de Robin - no me pierdo la inflexión de su voz.- y parto al hospital a ver a Fire. Nos vemos allí a las cinco-  
- Yo paso por el comando, la casa de las barracas, y parto al hospital. Está bien.- le comento, echándome el bolso al hombro. Para mi sorpresa, tras besar a las niñas ( Ewie, que es mi sobrina y mi regalona, me recuerda que su cumpleaños está al caer y que le prometí un oso de felpa más grande que ella y un pastel aún más grande: la niña tiene sus prioridades claras) Sincia se despide de Colt y Robin y me sigue.  
- Cómo está todo en Scotia?- me dice Sincia, caminando a mi lado. Está muy hermosa: los años le han dado cierta viveza, cierta prestancia, que no tenía de joven. Ahora es la directora de una importante academia femenina en Westmine, y por lo que oí, hace poco abrió una sucursal en Yuma, lo que explica su presencia, o al menos le da una excusa plausible. Lleva el pelo en una sentadora melena y un traje rojo con broches, escotado y muy elegante: pero recuerdo con más cariño su jumper café y su sencillo sweater blanco de cuando la conocí, a cargo de un modesto orfanato. Me pregunto si es más feliz ahora.  
- Todo bien.- respondo sucintamente. Sincia no parece sorprendida por mi frialdad: por muy decorosa que haya sido nuestra separación, aún me escuecen algunas cosas que me dijo.  
- Tengo el auto afuera: puedo llevarte al comando.- Sincia hace un movimiento para tomar la jaula de Scarlett, pero ella, que deja que Emil le muerda las orejas, gruñe.  
- Esta bien, tomaré un taxi-  
- Sable.- me dice Sincia, y su voz de maestra exasperada brota por debajo de su dulzura.- Vine hasta aquí porque deseo hablar contigo: porqué lo haces tan difícil?- añade, con algo del humor de Robin.- la última vez que traté de hablar contigo te desplomaste-  
Me sonrojo.- Venía de una misión muy dura, y no había comido, y...- porqué estoy dando explicaciones?  
Supongo que tiene sentido que las dos mujeres que querían de veras casarse con nosotros fueran profesoras. Somos unos niños.  
- Comiste en el viaje? Porqué te viniste en domingo? Podrías haber tomado el Galaxy Express y estar aquí mañana temprano, o tienes otra misión-  
- Está bien, Sincia.- suspiro.- Iré contigo, pero a las cinco tengo que estar en el hospital, tengo que ver a Fireball, está herido-  
-Ustedes siempre acaban heridos! Pero seguro que está bien cuidado allá, necesito-  
- Sincia.- le dijo con cierta sequedad.- Vamos. Yo llevo a Scarlett.-

Para haberse dado semejante plantón esperándome, Sincia guardia silencio un rato bastante largo hasta que entramos a la autopista. No me hubiera imaginado que manejaba bien: de alguna forma, una chica morena al volante siempre me recuerda a Marlene. Me pregunto si aún trabajará para Jessie, o se habrá largado. Personalmente, espero no verla nunca jamás.  
Sincia al fin baja la velocidad y se gira a mirarme. Cuando habla, es obvio que es un discurso ensayado de antemano.  
- Es una pena que Robin y Colt tengan problemas, no? Estoy segura que lo superarán... Colt tiene que entender que la familia está primero-  
La miro, un poco de soslayo.- Salvamos a la Nueva Frontera de una invasión por segunda vez, Sincia. No crees que eso es importante-  
- Claro que lo es.- me dice conciliadoramente.- Pero hay muchos soldados, y sólo Colt puede ser el esposo de Robin y el padre de sus hijos, o no-  
- Supongo que sí.- mi tono hubiera congelado a un oso polar, pero Sincia, ahora recuerdo, nunca fue una maestra de la sutileza.  
- Me imagino que extrañaban el combate, Sable, pero Robin y yo lo hemos conversado mucho, y pensamos que tiene mucho que ver... bueno, con la crisis de la mediana edad, aceptar que ya no son tan jóvenes, que sus años de gloria ya pasaron... incluso hay periodistas que sugirieron que todo esto era un montaje, pero francamente, pienso que todo esto tiene mucho que ver con tu problema de compromiso. Si aceptaras que ya es hora de sentar cabeza... fuiste un gran héroe, es cierto, pero hay gente que te ama y el amor y la familia son mucho más importantes que unas medallas vacías, no crees? Seguro que anhelas llegar a casa y encontrar a tu mujer y a tus hijos esperándote, y porque sé que ahora estás listo, como no estabas hace años, es que he vuelto.- dice antes de mirarme, su pelo oscuro como plumas sedosas al viento.  
Palabras de amor al viento, mientras las luces pasan lentas y regulares, y no sé porqué, no me conmueven. No siento más que hastío escuchándola, y por muy cruel que sea, lo único que deseo es poder irme. Amé a Sincia en una ocasión, como un ideal de posguerra, una promesa, la figura maternal, dulce y femenina que anhelaba tener para mí en esa época, porque así había sido educado, porque no se esperaba que estuviera solo a esta edad, sino que me acompañase una mujer como mi madre, una mujer que viviese a mi sombra y existiese sólo para darme amor y calidez. Pero he cambiado: la guerra, y sobre todo Colt, April y Fire me cambiaron. Ya no soy lo que se espera de mí, ni vivo sólo por deber, trazando los pasos exactos de un minué vivido y danzado por tantos otros antes que yo: ellos me dieron alas y hace mucho que no soy quien debí ser, sino algo distinto, y se siente bien. - Sable, nunca he dejado de amarte. No hay otra persona en la galaxia para mí, ni hay otra para tí: siempre hemos estado destinados, y he esperado que estés listo... no crees que ya basta de jugar, y tienes que aceptar que es hora de que te permitas ser feliz, dejes que los dos seamos felices, en nuestra casa...- acaba dulcemente.  
- Sincia, si no hubiéramos luchado, te aseguro que la casa no nos hubiera durado ni dos años-  
Sincia mueve la cabeza como si hablase con un niño.- Sable, qué se se sienten muy apegados los unos a los otros, y muy orgullosos de lo que hicieron antes, y eso está muy bien: pero son sólo soldados, y si ustedes no luchan habrán otros, más jóvenes, quizás más capaces... No crees que tal vez otros pueden ocuparse de la lucha, y tú te has ganado tu descanso? La Nueva Frontera no se va a destruir si ustedes no están ahí para defenderla, y tanto tú, como Fire, tiene derecho a ser libres. Y en cuanto a April-  
- No hables de April, Sincia.- digo secamente: ya me imagino el tono en que Robin y Sincia hablan de ella.  
- ... sólo quiero decirte que me parece que los tres han sido muy crueles y egoístas con ella-  
- De qué estás hablando?!- ladro; Scarlett se sobresalta y ladra también.  
- Pero no te das cuenta? April es una mujer, y una mujer a su edad sin hijos, sin familia... nunca siquiera pudo tener un novio estable... está muy bien que sea una gran ingeniera, y que trabaje muy bien para ustedes, pero no has pensado que la han hecho quedarse sola, viendo devastación y horror todo el tiempo cuando podría tener hijos, un marido, un hogar ya? Me parece que han sido muy egoístas: la hacían cuidarlos, la hacían trabajar para ustedes, pero al fin del día ustedes querrán una casa y un hogar y ella se quedará sola, no comprendes? Una mujer necesita otras cosas, cosas que ustedes le han negado-  
- Para el auto. Ahora.- digo, mis nudillos blancos.  
- Qué-  
- Estaciónate ahora mismo, Sincia!- mi voz es un latigazo.  
Sincia me obedece, en la orilla de la carretera, y me mira expectante, como si esperase una sesión de romance, que le cante I'm Under Your Spell o quizá que me saque un anillo de alguna parte y le pida matrimonio ahora mismo.  
- Sincia, no recuerdas que intentamos estar juntos después de la guerra, y no funcionó-  
- No funcionó porque tú no querías que funcionara.- me dice, acariciándome la mano como un psicólogo de sofá.- Sé que el que tus padres fueran fríos contigo te ha hecho difícil mostrar amor abiertamente, pero yo fui muy feliz contigo en ese año. Recuerdas-  
Que si recuerdo? Ese año fue una locura. Después del final de la guerra y de la efervescencia de la victoria, recuerdo mi encuentro con Sincia, nuestra emoción, nuestros besos, la forma en que era conocida como La Novia Del Jinete Sable (Lilah estaba furiosa) cómo se colgaba de mi brazo en todas las fiestas y ceremonias, April siempre del brazo de su padre... Recuerdo haberle enseñado a valsear, y cómo tras cada beso me apartaba, porque me había pedido que esperásemos hasta después del matrimonio para tener relaciones. Un matrimonio que yo no había pedido aún.

Sincia se trasladó a Yuma, a trabajar unas horas en un colegio, y el resto del tiempo era mi novia, aunque pronto empezó a resentir el que yo no pidiera la baja y nos casáramos. Le expliqué mil y una veces que aunque hubiéramos destruido el Nth Grade, aún quedaban muchos asentamientos rebeldes, y que para conseguir una verdadera tregua, teníamos que ocuparnos de cada uno y de asegurarnos de pacificar cada planeta... no me comprendía. Pero yo no iba a dejar a los chicos trabajando solos.  
Cuando Colt se comprometió y fijó fecha para su matrimonio, Sincia me dio un ultimátum. Tuve mi pelea con el Comadante Eagle, y dejé el servicio un par de meses antes del matrimonio de Colt. Me rompió el corazón dejar Ramrod y a April, que fue trasladada a Jared: aún la recuerdo, haciéndome un saludo militar tras un abrazo cuando fui a dejarla al espaciopuerto. Luego me fui a casa, y Sincia me dijo que estaba harta de mí, y que no quería verme nunca más. Supongo que había otra persona: pero no traté de retenerla, sólo acepté lo que me dijo, y me fui a Scotia, para dormir por casi una semana. Me sentía libre, y agotado: la soledad aún no empezaba a devorarme. Cuando desperté, tenía barba  
- Tú querías dejarme, Sincia-  
- Quería dejarte porque no soportaba estar contigo.- me dice ella, acercándose a mí, su rostro contra el mío.- Aunque estuvieras conmigo, estabas lejos: siempre hablabas de cosas que yo no comprendía, siempre querías cosas que te alejaran de mí... después me dí cuenta que tu insistencia con la ópera, la música clásica y todas esas cosas no eran más que modos de protegerte por lo que sentías por mí, pero... no trataste de retenerme, y por eso te dejé, aunque eso me rompió el corazón-  
- Sincia...- empiezo, pero ella me echa los brazos al cuello y se me va encima, besándome y aferrándome con firmeza, con manos que no por torpes son menos firmes. Me besa y se sube encima de mis piernas, aún mientras echo la cabeza atrás y rompo su beso.  
- Está bien... si quieres hacerlo...- me susurra, su aliento caliente.-Me sacrificaré... no importa si no esperamos lo que es correcto, puedes... metérmelo si eso es lo que quieres, soportaré...- gime, abriéndose la blusa. No debí haber venido. No me había sentido tan humillado, irritado y descompuesto desde que nos metieron a la cárcel. Sujeto a Sincia de los brazos, le retiro la mano que ha metido en mis pantalones, le cierro la blusa y la siento en el puesto del conductor.  
- Gracias por traerme, Sincia, pero puedo seguir solo desde aquí.- digo descendiendo del automóvil, abriendo la caja de Scarlett, que se coloca a mi lado, y plegándola para hacer mis maletas algo más manejable.- Prefiero que regreses a tu casa, realmente-  
- Pero... quién te has creído que eres?- me grita, tras un momento de auténtico shock.- Me hiciste creer que me querías, abusaste de mi inocencia cuando era una niña, y ahora-  
- Ahora el Jinete Sable de la guerra maduró y tiene mejor gusto.- le suelto, cruzándome de brazos.- Lo siento, Sincia, pero adiós. Entre tú y yo nunca va a funcionar-  
- Claro que no va a funcionar, porque yo no quiero! Todos pueden pensar que eres un héroe, pero yo sé que eres un llorón, incompetente, impotente...!!- grita Sincia, mientras yo llamo a Scarlett y empieza a caminar. Los faros se encienden a mi espalda, y por un momento recuerdo a Marlen y temo que trate de atropellarnos: pero el automóvil da media vuelta y sale a toda velocidad, mientras yo muevo la cabeza y decido que cuanto antes lleve mi proyecto a la realidad, mejor será.  
Y mientras camino en la tarde nublada, Scarlett a mi lado, moviendo la cola, pienso, hasta que me cae una gota y llamo un vehículo de la embajada para que venga a buscarme.

No sé si llorar de alivio o ponerme a gritar cuando veo a Fire saliendo a recibirme, aún en bata y zapatillas, pero caminando tan campante como si hace una semana y media no hubiera sido un despojo sangriento. Está pálido y delgado, pero no parece haber sufrido nada más terrible que una buena gripe, y su abrazo es firme cuando salta a mis brazos desde la escalera de la sala de recepción. - Fire... gracias a Dios...- susurro, besándole el pelo, que tiene revuelto y largo, pero limpio y fresco, inhalando su amado aroma sin que la sangre llegue a mi olfato.- Pero eres un maldito inconsciente, dijeron un mes de reposo-  
- Pero si no sabes, ahora que somos viejos el tiempo es más corto.- me dice muy serio.- No ves que fuimos a Eden por dos días y resultaron casi tres semanas para todo el mundo? Es lo mismo, ya hice mi mes de reposo, estoy sanito, niño bueno, muy bueno... honto-  
- Serás... dónde está April? Me va a escuchar por esto-  
- Ehm... no está-  
- No me digas que se fue a meter al hangar. La voy a matar, está desobedeciendo órdenes directas-  
- Como si fuera primera vez. No, se tomó el día libre... muy libre...- Fire se pone a jugar con los cordones de su bata roja.- - Perdón-  
- Y Colt, ya llegó, también-  
- Está con Robin.- le digo, llevándolo del brazo a sentarse a un banco acolchonado, de espera. Dios sabe que este hospital ha sido nuestro segundo hogar, ya que como dijo Sincia, " siempre nos hieren". Jodida Sincia.  
- Aaah. Está con Robin-  
- No creo...- empiezo, y me interrumpe mi teléfono celular. - Aquí Saber Rider, hola-  
La voz es la de Leon, y suena muy tensa.- Sable, me he pasado el día tratando de contactar a Jessie Blue: sabes donde está-  
- No tengo idea. Probaste en la embajada-  
- Sí, salió por el día, nadie sabe donde está, y no contesta a ninguno de sus teléfonos... Está alguno de los chicos contigo, saben algo-  
- Quién lo busca? Pasó algo en Alamo?- - No lo sé, pero me notificaron del Comando que era de la máxima urgencia-  
Cuando cuelgo, miro a Fire, que está muy ocupado convirtiendo sus cordones en una trenza doble.  
- Fire...- pregunto, mi voz con una inflexión muy militar.-... está con April-  
- Ella le debía algo, te acuerdas-  
Se me seca la boca. Veo todo rojo. Me empiezo a levantar de la silla, y entonces él me pone un brazo en el pecho.  
- Sólo salieron a comer y a bailar, nada más: no me preocuparía de la fidelidad de April más que la del Papa cristiano... posiblemente menos...- Fire me acaricia el pecho, juguetonamente.- preocúpate por Colt mejor, cuando se entere le va a dar un morreo de antología-  
- Fire...- le tomo las manos, y lo miro, risueño, delgado, pero con vida en su rostro, con una sonrisa en los ojos cuando hace menos de dos semanas estaba arrancándole un tentáculo alienígena que medía un metro del interior... Quiero abrazarlo. Quiero besarlo. Casi lo pierdo. Y lo hago, tan fuertemente como me atrevo, besándole la frente, la nariz, rodeándolo con mis brazos. Fire se acomoda en mis brazos, y yo respiro el aroma tibio, inconfundible, del más vulnerable de mis tesoros.  
- Sable...- me dice suave, dulcemente.- Estoy bien-  
No hablo: tengo miedo de llorar si lo hago.  
-... No te preocupes, todo estará bien-  
-... Fire, si te hubiera perdido, no me hubiera consolado jamás.- le susurro, y lo siento respirar hondo. Sus ojos están muy cerca mío, castaños y grandes, cálidos y suaves, y cuando inclino la cabeza y lo beso en los labios se entrega a mí como la seda al viento, amoldándose a mi cuerpo con una elasticidad familiar, gentil. Es mi Fire, apasionado, kamikaze, alegre, ingenuo y sensible a la vez... es mío, sólo mío.  
Mi celular, otra vez. Esta vez es Cyrus Bloomingale, que suena muy nervioso, preguntando por Jessie. Cuando cuelgo, Fire me levanta las cejas, esquivando la mirada.  
- Qué hizo esta vez, atropelló una monjita con el Badlander-  
No le respondo porque suena el celular dos veces más, primero Rick Moriarty, de la policía militar, y Haydn Lorengren, un viejo amigo de coordinación. Todos están de cabeza buscando al embajador Blue, y nadie parece encontrarlo.  
- No creo que sea que Colt se enteró que salió con April y lo haya acusado de rapto...- bromea Fire, tomándome del brazo.- Ahora que recuerdo, también me llamaron a mí en la mañana-  
- No me tientes, no estoy muy lejos de llamar a Colt y contarle. Estás seguro que eso es todo lo que le prometió April a Jessie?-

- Te molesta, verdad-  
- Para qué te voy a mentir a tí?- susurro, moviendo la cabeza. Él sonríe y se apoya en mí, suavemente, y mi cuerpo se alerta aunque sé cuán débil debe sentirse. Fire, mi Fire, mi tesoro, amado como un niño, respetado como a un colega, mi amigo.  
- No voy a hacer comentarios. De veras, mejor me los guardo, sólo avísenme cuando hayan acabado...- Colt nos interrumpe, pero sonríe ampliamente al ver a Fire de pie. Los dos chocan las manos y luego se abrazan, Colt levantándolo del piso y besándole sin inhibiciones el pelo.- Hey, corredor, cómo estás para un Red Fury vs Bronco Buster-  
- Cuando quieras, vaquero. Qué tal Westmine, acabaste con todos esos bandoleros...?- dice Fire alegremente.  
- Más o menos.- Colt habla sin orgullo, sólo constatando los hechos.- Fue divertido, la verdad. Los hicimos correr… pero al fin se dispersaron, se nos pasaron algunos… aunque ahora Westmine está mucho más tranquilo.- se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se deja caer en una de las bancas, estirando sus largas piernas.  
Celular de nuevo. Otra vez preguntan por Jessie.  
- Dónde está ese pequeño bastardo?- cuelga Colt, mirándonos interrogante.- Qué hizo ahora-  
- Todos hemos preguntado lo mismo, eso demuestra el nivel de nuestro voto de confianza para él. Y… antes de que empieces a chillar…- Fire se rasca la nuca, luego juega con su pelo, y al fin se la suelta.- te aseguro que April es fanática de la fidelidad, y que no es para nada lo que sería… lo que podría ser…- Fire se enreda, pero lo salvo yo.  
- April salió con Jessie por el día, de paseo; es lo que le prometió a cambio de que fuera el ingeniero de teleportación de Ramrod en la última misión. –  
Colt se tensa, pero luego una expresión muy triste aparece en sus honestos ojos azules, y se acomoda en la banca, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.  
- Colt… no es-  
- … no es eso. Es que…- Colt nos mira a la cara, y me duele el corazón ver la agonía en sus ojos, las arrugas de cansancio en las comisuras, el terrible, desesperado conflicto en su rostro.- Sable, amo a April. La amo tanto como tú, la amo con todas mis fuerzas y estas pocas noches… esos días en que fue mi novia han sido un sueño, mi propio sueño hecho realidad. Ninguno de los dos la han amado nunca, pero yo sé lo que se siente tenerla en los brazos, y es como tocar el cielo con las manos… sentir sus besos, saber que te quiere, que desea tu contacto, es la cosa más dulce que jamás he sentido. Si hasta ahora algo ha tenido algún sentido ha sido para llegar… a eso, para tenerla en mis brazos y poder reír con ella y besarla…- su voz se ahoga, cargada de amor y de angustia. Tomo su mano y la aprieto, y veo cómo las lágrimas se le acumulan en esas pestañas oscuras que siempre han sido mi envidia.  
- Quisiera llevármela al rancho, para vivir al aire libre, levantarnos juntos al alba, cocinarle comida de campo, y… pasar cada noche helada metido dentro de ella…- acaba con brusca pasión, su descarnada capacidad de elocuencia brusca.- quiero que sea mi mujer, en todo sentido… quiero verla todas las mañanas en mi cama, y desayunar con ella, y… hacer que se ponga morena y regordeta y volverla una floja de tanto agotamiento por sexo…- acabó, con una leve sonrisa entre sus lágrimas. Fire le toma la mano.  
- Porqué no lo haces? Ella te quiere, y quiere estar contigo-  
Colt se seca las lágrimas con los dedos, torpemente.- Porque… cuando estábamos en el rancho, vi a Ken y a Tommy a caballo en una colina, en donde Raye y yo solíamos charlar, trtar de acordarnos de nuestra casa antes… de la muerte de papá y mamá. Estaban allí, los dos charlando, y eran tan jóvenes y tan sencillos y puros… les daba el sol, y cuando los ví ahí, supe…- a Colt se le ahoga la voz: creo que no lo veía sufrir así desde la muerte de Emily. – Supe que no puedo dejar a Robin. Ella me ha dado cinco hijos maravillosos: no puedo hacerle esto. Y no puedo… mis niños, Sable, mis niños, no puedo hacerlos crecer como crecí yo!- agrega, y su voz se vuelve convulsa cuando hunde el rostro en mi hombro y llora su corazón deshecho. Fire abraza su espalda: pero Colt llora como un niño, como si se le hubiera muerto alguien, y supongo que así ha sido: sólo lloras así cuando pierdes a un hijo, una esposa, o un sueño: cuando sabes que ocurra lo que ocurra, nada podrá volver a hacerte realmente feliz.  
- La vas a dejar ir, entonces.- le susurro, con pena en la voz.- Colt, no la perderás, ella siempre será nuestra April… puedes amarla todos los días de tu vida si quieres, pero acaso no has sido feliz con ella, aún siendo una relación platónica? Ella te quiere, y te querrá siempre-  
Colt asiente, secándose los ojos, intentando calmarse.- Sí… pero Robin querrá que me den de baja y vuelva al rancho. Y no puedo culparla-  
Me muerdo los labios- comprendo. Sí, es… comprensible.- agrego, con cierta tristeza.- Creo que April te ama… porque eres el tipo que siempre regresa a su esposa-  
Colt se cubre la cara otro rato, intentando calmarse. Cuando al fin lo logra, tiene los ojos hinchados.- Me prometen que la cuidarán, que no dejarán que nada le pase? Que ustedes se cuidarán-  
- Deja de hablar como si te fueras a morir, el que anda con un suero colgando soy yo…- Fire tiene los ojos tristes, pero finge valientemente.- Te iremos a ver todo el tiempo, le guste o no a Robin, el que no trabajemos juntos no significa que no te vayamos a ver más, vaquero, verdad Sable-  
El teléfono me salva de contestar. Cyrus Bloomingdale otra vez… preguntando por Jessie.  
- Vámonos a comer algo a la cafetería del hospital.- digo yo, sabiendo que tengo que salvar esta situación.- Estoy hambriento, Scarlet se comió mi sandwich en el viaje.-

A las una y media me harto y llamo a April: nos han llamado cada diez minutos. Está lloviendo afuera, y estoy inquieto por ellos: el que llamen tanto no puede ser nada bueno. Finalmente me llama de nuevo Leon, al que le cuento que estamos en el hospital y que April y Jessie vienen en camino.  
Llegan cerca de las dos, en taxi, mojados por la lluvia, protegiéndose con el mismo paraguas. La escena me hace gruñir un poco, pero en realidad no importa: April está radiante, aunque intenta estar seria: no sé qué ha hecho ese desgraciado, pero de alguna forma April parece feliz, y eso es todo lo que me importa.  
Me pregunto si estará tan feliz cuando le hable de mi proyecto. Tengo tanto miedo…  
- A qué se debe el apuro, Sable?- me gruñe Jessie. Pobre infeliz, le interrumpí la cita que se ha tardado quince años en conseguir… adónde la habrá llevado? Yo le habría ofrecido flores y chocolates, un paseo en bote, una visita a una galería de arte, una cena de cinco estrellas y una noche de baile a la luz de las velas… sí, ya sé que soy cursi, cursi, cursi y nerd. Qué hacen dos ingenieros de vuelo en una cita, desarman un aeroplano a la luz de las velas?  
- Te ha tratado de ubicar todo el mundo desde la recepcionista del Comando para arriba: me temo que haya pasado algo en Alamo-  
- A la porra con Alamo, es mi día libre!- explota Jessie.- Por supuesto que tenía el busca apagado-  
- Serás…- April lo mira con una mezcla de afecto y exasperación. Lo deja y se va a abrazar a Fire, a mí, y luego a Colt: pero cuando se empina para besarlo, Colt le aparta la cara. Ella lo mira herida un momento y luego aprieta los labios.  
- No es… lo que piensas, Colt, lo había prometido-  
- April…- Colt empieza, se detiene, toma aire, y luego dice esas palabras fatídicas que todos odiamos escuchar.- Tenemos que hablar-  
Ella baja el rostro resentida: pero antes de que podamos decir nada, allí sentados en la recepción del hospital casi vacía a esa hora, de pronto sentimos pasos, ruidos, frenazos y luego el ruido que hacen las puertas de vidrio cuando son abiertas a punta de rifle. Nos giramos, Fire en bata, April y Jessie con lindos trajes mojados, Colt y yo de civil con jeans y camisa. Y súbitamente estamos rodeados de agentes planetarios con rifles láser, y Jessie y Colt han embutido a April tan rápido entre ambos mientras yo protejo a Fire que casi nos disparan.  
- Pero qué dominios está pasando aquí?- rujo.- Esto es un hospital! Quién está al mando-  
- Mis disculpas, Jinete Sable.- dice uno de los agentes, y lo reconozco: era cadete cuando acabó la guerra, es el hermano menor de Max Greed, Miles.- No deseábamos molestarlos. Pero tenemos una orden de arresto prioridad uno contra Jeremiah Martens Blue, conocido como Jesse Blue.- - Jeremiah?- ni siquiera en esta situación Colt puede evitar ser Colt.  
- Cállate, Tommy-  
- Por qué? Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto, aún manteniendo a Jesse quieto.- Qué hiciste?- Le susurro.  
- No tengo idea, de veras.- Jesse frunce la nariz.- Es ilegal comerme a April? Es tan bueno que debería ser-  
Le echo una mirada helada y se calla. Pero entonces un hombre alto de color avanza a nosotros, y reconozco a Bryan Levinson, que está pálido y extrañemente deshecho, y que levanta una mano firme y apunta a Jessie:  
- Ese hombre ordenó y ejecutó la masacre de Tranquility en la guerra. Por crímenes contra la humanidad, tiene que ser juzgado y condenado-  
Súbitamente el frío me inunda el estómago, y me giro a Jessie. Cuando veo su expresión exasperada, cargada de odio hacia Bryan, por un momento tengo esperanza: pero luego inspira, se echa el pelo atrás, se para muy derecho, y echa los hombros atrás con esa pose tan Jesse Blue, que el horror me muerde el estómago. No puede ser. Siempre creímos a pies juntos que la masacre de Tranquility había sido obra de Némesis: fue demasiado horrible para pensar que un ser humano hubiera ayudado…  
Han oído hablar de Lídice? Esto es peor. Los seres de vapor se abatieron sin aviso una noche en un sencillo poblado de Westmine, sobre el pueblo de ganaderos sin armas, indefensos. Se quedaron dos días allí, y masacraron hasta el último niño, tras divertirse con los pobladores con juegos macabros, hasta cansarse de torturarlos. La sangre enrojeció el campo: el olor se sentía antes de ver el pueblo, oculto entre sus colinas. Era un espectáculo de horror, la cosa más horrible que enfrentamos en la guerra: aunque suene cruel, la muerte de Clavell, aunque la vimos, fue rápida… Nosotros llegamos los primeros, con las turbinas a punto de reventar, pero llegamos tarde. Tarde para salvar al hermanito de Robin, Joshua, de quince años, que fue sádicamente torturado hasta la muerte: nunca le dimos los detalles a Robin, pero fue la única vez que he tenido que detener mis labores para poder vomitar y luego seguir. Fire colapsó: bajó, dio un vistazo, y se quedó de guardia en la nave. Pensé que no había nada peor que ver a April haciendo una pira con los cuerpos de los niños muertos, sollozando mientras buscaba brazos y piernas faltantes, pero cuando Robin llegó en un carguero, vio su casa destruida y Colt la sacó en brazos de allí a la rastra, aullando… nunca olvidaré esos días. Fue entonces que empezamos con el Rohypnol. - Tú…- mi voz baja, helada, debe de haberlo sobresaltado: cuando se gira a mí, veo el brillo beligerante en sus ojos.- Tú comandaste ese ataque-  
- Sí.- dice Jessie con sequedad, mirándome a los ojos: no me miente, no se atreve.- Sí, pero no me quedé toda la fiesta… fui, busqué a Robin, no la encontré, me fui. Pero qué iba a hacer? Las tropas llevaban mucho sin diversión-  
- Ibas a matar a Robin!?- grita Colt. Jessie se encoge de hombros y lo ignora: luego mira a April, que parece en shock, los claros ojos dilatados. Sólo entonces algo de pena entra al rostro de Jessie, que mueve la cabeza, las manos en los bolsillos, ignorando a los uniformados.  
- Lo siento, April-  
Ella no responde, muy pálida. Luego Jessie se vuelve a los agentes, y levanta las manos.  
- Y ustedes, déjense de molestar. Todos mis delitos de guerra fueron prescritos hace casi un año, y ahora soy un embajador, así que si no quieren pasarse el resto de sus días patrullando Durango, largo-  
- La masacre de Tranquility no está prescrita.- dice Bryan, y entonces recuerdo con shock: Bryan perdió a toda su familia, padres, esposa e hijos, en esa masacre. Habla con fiebre, con furia, y Dios me maldiga si no le encuentro razón: si a April, a Fire o a Colt los hubieran matado de un modo tan horrible, yo ya le habría cortado la garganta a Jessie en vez de buscar el conducto regular.- No se sabía que habías sido tú, Blue, hasta que yo reabrí el caso… ahora que no tienes nada que darles a cambio, ni Dios te salvará de que te fusilen-  
Tiene razón! Nadie puede ser juzgado dos veces por el mismo crimen, pero en el detalle de los crímenes de Jessie no aparecía Tranquility: si hay alguna prueba, está perdido.  
Jessie se queda boquiabierto mientras le apuntan, y los agentes lo agarran de los brazos para llevárselo. Preparan una esposas, unos grilletes láser, y entonces miro a April, a Fire, a Colt, y recuerdo mujeres con sus vientres abiertos, que aún vivían, mutiladas, y que nosotros tuvimos que ultimar: recuerdo el olor de la carne humana quemada, y los aullidos de Robin…  
Pero también recuerdo Ever Free, y Jessie dejándose los dedos para reparar Ramrod, y la risa de April cuando está con él.  
Tengo que hacer algo: que Dios me perdone, pero Jessie es parte de mi tripulación. Si fueran Colt, o Fire, o April, no tendrían que cortarme los brazos antes de poder llevárselo?  
- Esperen.- digo con firmeza.- El embajar Blue ni siquiera ha sido formalmente acusado: hasta entonces, déjenlo bajo mi custodia, porque merece un juicio justo-  
Jessie me mira, inexpresivo. Los agentes se miran indecisos, pero luego de que le clavo los ojos a Miles, los sueltan. Sólo Bryan me mira, convulso.  
- Lo vas a dejar escapar! Sable, no puedes dejarlo ir-  
- No lo dejaré ir, pero merece una defensa, como cualquier otro.- le digo pacientemente.- Deja que yo me encargue, Bryan-  
- No! Tiene que pagar, Sable, acaso no te importa…!? Mató a mis bebés-  
- Te aseguro que si hay responsabilidad en esto, veré que se haga justicia.- le digo firmemente.- Pero ahora vete: estás demasiado implicado en este para poder juzgar, así que confía en nosotros-  
- Quieres que confíe en ti? Ustedes se han hecho amigos de ese miserable-  
- Bryan.- digo secamente.- Vete de aquí y llévate a tus agentes, antes de que pierda la cabeza-  
Los agentes acusan mi tono y salen rápidamente con Miles: es sorprendente que aún tras tanto tiempo pueda hacer que me obedezcan, aunque sea con jeans y sweater tejido por mi mamá. Bryan se queda allí unos momentos y luego se encamina a la salida. Yo me giro a Jessie, y en ese momento Fire grita:  
- CUIDADO!- - BRYAN, NO!- grito cuando miro por sobre el hombro, y veo que Bryan tiene un arma en la mano. Me abalanzo a quitársela, pero dispara una vez, y luego se pone la pistola en la boca.  
Llego tarde a quitársela: la sangre me salpica. Luego escucho a Colt gritar, y veo a Fire sujetándose la mano: la bala le ha volado los dedos, está blanco de shock.  
Y entonces mientras levanto la vista de Fire, veo a April, de espaldas, que saltó y protegió a Jessie con su cuerpo, pero que no está mirando a Fire como nosotros dos. Y en ese momento mi mente traza la trayectoria de la bala, y se me aflojan las piernas.  
April tiene sangre en la espalda: su largo pelo se está volviendo rojo de los omoplatos abajo. Súbitamente, se gira y me mira, una mirada de shock en su rostro: sus ojos están brillantes, dilatados. Y luego, se desploma, no como un ser rígido, sino como si súbitamente todo su cuerpo se aflojara y sus articulaciones cedieran: primero las rodillas, luego las caderas, y entonces está colgando de los brazos de Jessie, sus bracitos anudados a su cuello, y luego su cabeza cuelga hacia atrás, lacia…  
Jessie grita. No ese tipo de grito de las películas, ni un grito agudo, ni musical, sin ninguna ilación. Es un grito mitad chillido mitad alarido que es la cosa más horrorosa que he oído en mi vida: la oiré en mis sueños.

COLT De nuevo estamos donde todo empezó. April está luchando por su vida en el quirófano, y nosotros estamos aquí afuera, Fire con su mano mutilada envuelta en algodones y drogado otra vez, esperando, esperando, esperando con ataques de pánico.  
Con la única diferencia de que Jessie está aquí, su cuerpo abandonado en el suelo como si la bala le hubiera pegado a él: no ha dicho una palabra desde que Sable le dio un puñetazo para que dejara de gritar y soltara a April para subirla a una camilla. Está sentado en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas, el mentón en las manos cruzadas, y si no fuera porque sus ojos están dilatados entre el pelo sucio de sangre de April y deshecho, está tan quieto que pensaría que está muerto o desmayado.  
Sable está de pie, apoyado en la ventana, su cuerpo tenso como un arco. Fire, drogado, dormita en el banco, plegado como un gato, asumo de agotado de dolor: no dejó que se lo llevaran de aquí para atenderlo, tuvieron que cauterizarle las heridas aquí mismo. Perdió todos los dedos de la mano derecha excepto el meñique y el pulgar: la palma es una masa sangrienta. Pero hizo que le cauterizaran y vendaran y se quedó acá en silencio, drogado pero consciente.  
Han pasado tres horas y nadie nos ha dicho nada, ni una palabra. Tres horas en que vemos entrar gente al quirófano y no salir, en que oímos ruidos mecánicos y voces ahogadas por las paredes gruesas, y no sabemos nada.  
Maldita sea. No lo soporto más.  
Me levanto y me dirijo al quirófano. Sable se gira a mí como un resorte, tan tenso que creo que si lo toco se cortará como una cuerda de violín.  
- Adónde te crees que vas-  
- Necesito verla-  
- No puedes entrar-  
- Maldita sea, Sable, no me voy a quedar acá sentado esperando que vengan a decirme que se murió-  
- Cállense los dos!- estalla Fire, sentándose.- Colt, siéntate, tienes que esperar-  
- No la voy a dejar morir allá entre extraños! La voy a abrazar!- grito.- Se lo prometí una vez! Ella iba a besarme y yo la rechacé, y ahora se está-  
- Cállate de una vez o pierdo la cabeza!- me grita Sable, avanzando hacia mí, los ojos enloquecidos.- Cállense los dos, o los hago sacar!- Sólo nos calla el sonido que hemos estado aterrorizados de escuchar: la puerta del quirófano se abre.  
- Necesitamos sangre.- pide Dennis saliendo de súbito del quirófano. Está entero salpicado de sangre: y sus ojos rojos parecen inhumanos tras unas antiparras sucias.- Colt, Sable, ya!- dice haciendo un gesto.- Tú no, Fire, cómo mierda se te ocurre, te saco una gota más y te mueres… ustedes dos, vengan ya-  
- Yo!- grita Jessie de súbito poniéndose de pie.- Yo! Sáquenme lo que haga falta! Yo-  
- No vas a servir!- le ladro, pero Sable se apiada de él.  
- Deja que le hagan una prueba cruzada, Dennis. Quizá te sirva…- Sable sólo está siendo amable, pero es absolutamente imposible que la sangre de Jessie le sirva a April. Mientras le sacan sangre del brazo, Sable y yo nos dirigimos a una pequeña salita y nos subimos la manga para empuñar la mano y meternos nosotros mismos una aguja del porte de una pajilla en el brazo. Tenemos buena mano, tras todos estos años.  
Es imposible que la sangre de Jessie le sirva a April porque los cuatro tenemos un grupo único, hecho a base de unos inmunosupresores especiales. Sable podría explicarlo bien, pero los cuatro éramos incompatibles, excepto Fire, que es dador universal y no fue hasta un caso en que descubrimos de muy mala forma que las bolsas de sangre criogenizada se echan a perder en el espacio (y que Sable hace unas reacciones alérgicas que matan) que nos dimos cuenta que si uno de nosotros perdía más de dos litros de sangre en una batalla y estábamos a más de dos días de un hospital, nos moríamos. Necesitábamos una forma de poder almacenar sangre fresca. Dennis nos puso una serie de inyecciones, y no sé cómo, desde entonces, somos perfectamente compatibles entre nosotros, tiene algo que ver con destruir defensas, membranas, azúcares y no se qué de irregulares. (NdF: Excepto Nini, apuesto que alguien más sabe de qué estoy hablando… saben que es posible en teoría)  
Sable y yo entregamos nuestra sangre, pulsando para tratar de que salga más rápido. Yo cierro los ojos, rezando. Pero entonces escucho a Sable hacer la pregunta que temo.  
- Se salvará, Dennis-  
- No.- dice él secamente.- No cuenten con ello: mejor háganse a la idea ya. –  
- Cómo está-  
- No quieres saber, Sable-  
- Cómo está?- la voz de Sable está hecha de lo mismo que usan para derretir la azurita.  
Dennos lo mira con irritación.- Bryan no se anda con huevadas, era una 38 doble, y le voló el vértice de un pulmón, le reventó la aorta y se llevó la mitad del diafragma. Se me está asfixiando, no tiene sangre para llevar el poco oxígeno que logro meterle, y encima el ácido láctico que eso produce se está comiendo sus músculos. No creo que pase la noche.- agrega, apagando un aparato que avisa que ya hemos dado suficiente sangre.  
Nosotros no nos movemos.  
Dennis nos saca media bolsa más a cada uno y luego nos echa a la sala, en donde tras una mirada a Sable tiene la gentileza de fingir y sacarle una bolsa a Jessie, aunque es inútil. Me quedo sentado junto a Sable, que está mirando al frente, imagino que como yo, un poco mareado.  
Fire, que había vuelto a dormitar, levanta la cabeza y lo mira de pronto, nos mira, y luego habla con extraña lucidez.  
- No fue culpa tuya, Sable-  
Sable lo mira. No dice nada.  
- No fue tu culpa- repite él con firmeza.- Bryan-  
- Bryan era un hombre desesperado con una chance de venganza, una sola, y fue suficientemente grande de corazón para intentar confiar en el sistema. Yo lo empujé más allá de la locura. Yo debí saber lo que iba a hacer… fue lo que hubiera hecho yo!- dice Sable, y aunque mantiene la voz firme, veo un profundo pozo de histeria en su mirada.  
Aún tiene sesos de Bryan en la camisa.  
- No podías saberlo, no es-  
Sable se levanta de golpe, volteándose a nosotros.  
- No lo entiendes, verdad? Eso es mi culpa! Tu mano es mi culpa! El que a Colt le duela la rodilla cuando hace frío, y que April tenga esa cicatriz bajo el seno derecho, y que tú tengas el fémur con pedazos de metal incrustado es mi culpa! Los mandé a matarse tantas veces en la guerra que ahora la estoy pagando! De qué crees que estoy hecho? Crees que me gustaba darles órdenes y verlos volver hechos pedazos, con las tripas afuera para complacer al comando? Crees que me gustaba luego verlos cojeando, con cabestrillos, aguantando el dolor para seguir trabajando enfermos y heridos porque yo los mandaba a pelear? No podía soportarlo! Ustedes lo tomaban a broma, se reían mientras los cosía, pero yo quería matarme, sabía que la próxima vez, la siguiente vez, iban a…- sus gritos se vuelven un sollozo ahogado e histérico cuando me levanto y lo aprieto contra mí, para que se calle, para que deje de gritar… se aferra a mí hasta hacerme daño, sollozando, y yo también estoy llorando, y Fire tiene ese horrible muñón en la cara, el guante de gasa manchado de sangre, y Sable aún trata de gritar en mis brazos. - Quería verlo pagar! Yo quería verlo pagar-  
- Ya basta!- escucho una voz, y un momento después alguien ha abofeteado a Sable, me ha sentado en la silla y le ha puesto a Fire un vaso de soda y azúcar en la mano sana. Para mi shock, allí están Robin y Sincia, Sincia haciendo que Fire se tome el agua a cucharadas, y Robin arrodillada frente a mí.  
Tengo miedo de mirarla a los ojos. Si veo triunfo, o algo semejante, le rompo el cuello.  
- Colt-  
Pero cuando al fin la miro, algo dentro mío se disuelve, y un momento luego estoy sollozando yo en sus senos como un niño. En sus ojos azules vi lágrimas: vi miedo, y afecto, y amor, y tanta ternura por nosotros como puede existir. Ella nos entiende, sabe que si April se muere allá adentro nos volveremos locos, y aún así me abraza: y cuando deja caer unas lágrimas en mi pelo, está llorando no sólo por April, sino por nosotros.  
- La dejé y se va a morir!- gimo incoherente.- la dejé… la herí y se va a-  
- Colt.- susurra Robin, meciéndome.- Tú no le hiciste nada, ella trató de proteger a Jessie por lo que han dicho-  
Robin tiene razón! Oh Dios mío, tiene razón: el motivo por el que April está muriéndose allá en el quirófano no es porque yo la haya dejado o porque Sable no haya previsto lo que iba a hacer Bryan: se está muriendo porque intentó salvar a Jessie del justo castigo por sus atrocidades! Se está muriendo por culpa de Jessie! Fire le dijo a Sable que si Jessie se le acercaba, acabaría destruyéndola, y Dios del cielo, tenía razón! Quiero destrozar a Jessie con las manos desnudas, y entonces lo veo entrar, tambaleándose. Se deja caer junto a Fire, que le rodea el cuello con el brazo y me mira como diciendo " atrévete.  
Nunca he dejado de atreverme a todo.  
- Esto es culpa tuya.- siseo, mirando a Jessie por sobre el hombro de Robin.  
- Colt, no…- empieza ella.  
- Esto es tu culpa! Ahora estás pagando… no te gustó tanto masacrar gente en la guerra, hijo de puta? Qué se siente que hayan masacrado a April por tu culpa?- Jessie hace un sonido y se cubre la cara con las manos, pero nadie puede detenerme.  
- TÚ LA MATASTE! TIENE EL PECHO HECHO PEDAZOS POR TU CULPA, ESO ES LO QUE QUERÍAS? TE GUSTA CÓMO HUELE SU SANGRE, JESSIE-  
- Colt, por el amor de Dios cállate!- grita Sable, Sincia casi incapaz de sujetarlo cuando intenta enderezarse.- Deja de pisotearlo! Él la ama tanto como tú-  
- QUERÍAS SU CORAZÓN? PUES ENTRA Y TÓMALO, DEBE ESTAR AL AIRE…!- grito, y entonces Fire me da un puñetazo con la mano buena, con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndome caer en los brazos de Robin, que solloza.  
- Ya basta.- sisea Fire, temblando de rabia, antes de abrazar a Jessie, que tiembla de pies a cabeza.- Déjalo en paz. Ella te eligió a ti y tú la ibas a dejar: Jessie al menos le dio un día muy feliz para recordar… déjalo, porque él la ama más que tú-  
Abro la boca para gritarle a Fire, y entonces escucho a alguien corriendo por el pasillo: las puertas se abren: es Dennis, aún con la bata del quirófano.  
- COLT!- grita.- Está despierta, te llama-  
Me paralizo. Oh Dios, me vas a hacer ir a verla morir?  
El shock y el espanto me congelan, y es Robin me empuja a tirones: parte de mí le da las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón.  
- Ve! Ve, Colt, apúrate-  
- Robin-  
- Ve con ella, ahora!-

Está cubierta con una sábana: creo que acabaron de operarla, pero tiene los hombros y el cuello desnudos. Está mucho más blanca que cuando se disparó: está tan blanca que las gotas de sangre que aún le manchan el pelo parecen negras. Hay unas enfermeras trabajando a su alrdedor, está rodeada de tubos y aparatos, y hay una mascarilla sobre su cara: pero tiene los ojos entrecerrados.  
- Dennis…- susurro temblando. Le tomo la mano, que está helada, y siento un débil apretón, cuando parpadea y parece mirarme.  
Se me cierra la garganta. Quiero decirle miles de cosas y no puedo hablar.  
- Colt.- musita ella: es apenas un suspiro. Se mueve débilmente, y Dennis la mira como si entendiera: frunciendo el ceño, le levanta un poco la mascarilla. Su voz es un jadeo muy superficial.  
- April.- digo temblando. Cómo puede ser esta la misma carne, el mismo cuerpo de que disfruté hace… Dios, parece una vida… que me soportó con alegría, que se entregó a mí con fiereza y pasión? Era toda vida, todo fuego… y ahora?  
-… Robin.- me susurra ella, y sé lo que quiere decir. Me arrodillo junto a la cama, y beso su hombro desnudo, su sien.  
- No, no… April-  
Ella inspira, por primera vez profundamente: creo que le duele.- … con Robin.- susurra, intentando clavarme la vista.- …pero… antes…- jadea, y alarga la mano para tratar de atraerme débilmente a ella.  
Quiere que la bese?  
Lo hago tan tiernamente como puedo, tratando de no robarle el aire. Ella sonríe, despacio, y su mano aprieta la mía con más fuerza.  
- Por Dios, April, tienes que luchar! No puedes dejarme…- gimo, recuperando el habla.- No puedes! Te necesito! April, haz un esfuerzo-  
- Colt!- me ladra Dennis de la esquina.  
April me mira a los ojos. Veo tanto fuego allí, combatiendo con tan pocas armas, que me inunda la esperanza: no es primera vez que tenemos todo en contra y lo logramos, verdad, mi niña? - … vivir…- susurra.- … voy a-  
- Ahora hablas como Yoda-  
Veo un mohín de risa en su rostro. Creo que tiene más color. Pero luego lo pierde lentamente y sus ojos miran a los míos.  
- Jessie.- susurra, y sé exactamente lo que quiere. Por algo saltó enfrente de él.  
- No me pidas eso.- le susurro.  
Ella me aprieta la mano débilmente.-… Jessie. – susurra.- Sable-  
- No se lo pidas a él tampoco-  
- Colt…- suplica ella, y empieza a toser. Dennis le pone la mascarilla y me echa furioso. Cuando llego afuera, veo sus caras, esperanzadas, aterradas, shockeadas: pero sólo puedo abrazarme a Robin y echarme a llorar como un niño.

Es la vigilia más larga y más espantosa que hemos hecho, creo. No estamos solos: poco a poco empieza a llegar gente. Llega Lilah, muy pálida, con lentes y gafas, que se sienta en el suelo olvidando quién es: llega Randolph, de incógnito, paseándose por el pasillo toda la santa noche. Llega Michael Valentine con Scrape, que llora como un niño, y Leon y Maddy, hasta Sophie. Llega todo el mundo, y todos se preocupan por nosotros: sólo Jessie queda olvidado en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas, creo que eternamente clavado en el momento en que April se le desmadejó en los brazos. Cuando empieza a amanecer, Leon enciende el televisor, y veo con shock que el facho de John Stewart, el anchorman, está hablando, y tiene como fondo unas fotos de April y nosotros. Leon le da volumen.  
"… da de bala en un confuso incidente en el St. John Paul CONFED Hospital. Sólo podemos desear lo mejor a esta valiente joven, cuya vida pende de un hilo. La gente se ha congregado frente al hospital para rezar por su recuperación, y apoyar al Ramrod Team en estos momentos tan difíciles. El Ramrod Team fue la respuesta a nuestras plegarias tantas veces que sólo podemos rogar que esta vez las suyas sean contestadas. Seguiremos informando"  
Me abalanzo a la ventana. Santo Dios, el frontis del hospital parece un jardín. Está lleno de flores, y velas, y gente… hay paquetes, y hasta personas rezando… tanto nos quieren?  
Nos quieren…  
Robin y Fire me acompañan afuera. Cuando nos asomamos, hay un silencio cargado de leves susurros.  
Hay un millón de velas. Hay olor a flores en el frío patio, desde humildes ramitos de margaritas hasta carísimas cascadas de rosas. Hay cajitas de chocolate, libros, hasta ropa recién comprada: mantas y chalequitos, y en medio de las flores unos muñecos de peluche en SD de nosotros. Poco más allá, alguien que debe de haberla conocido bien depositó una frazada con una grulla bordada… o era una garza?  
Tomo a la April de peluche. Es muy bonita. Fire recoge la manta.  
- A ella le gustará mucho.- dice, la voz temblándole. La gente no nos habla: se queda allí, quieta, mirándonos. Y luego, todos levantan la vista de golpe.  
- COLT!- grita Sable de la ventana.  
El silencio se hace como si hubiera caído la noche. Vuelo arriba con Fire a la rastra: creo que esa escalera dura meses…  
Está amaneciendo, las velas empalideciendo en el patio. Cuando llego a la sala al fin, veo a Robin sollozando y siento que voy a gritar, que voy a perder el control, y entonces el estúpido de Dennis se gira hacia mí desde detrás de Sable y sonríe.  
Me tengo que sujetar de Fire para no caer.  
- Se salva. Rond Vidar le hizo un diafragma nuevo.- dice Dennis, antes de asomarse a la ventana y mostrarle los pulgares en alto a la gente. La gente ruge y ovaciona: nosotros nos abrazamos: Sable se echa a llorar en mis brazos: Robin lo hace sándwich contra mí y llora también y yo… sólo puedo cerrar los ojos y dar gracias a Dios con toda mi alma.

FIREBALL Mientras todos se abrazan y lloran, Jessie huyó al pasillo. En medio de las ovaciones, en medio de los gritos, lo veo huir como un poseso, hasta llegar a un rincón, dejarse caer de rodillas, hundir la cara en las manos y sollozar… solloza a gritos, aunque no se oye en el ruido de los vítores, pero está gritando, retorciéndose, presa del ataque de histeria más legal que he visto en la persona más controlada que conozco después de Sable y April. Me dejo caer a su lado, lo abrazo contra mí y lo acurruco, besándole la sien, tratando de acallar sus gritos… está hiperventilando tanto que temo que le dé un ataque al corazón o algo así. - Jessie, cállate.- le ordeno suavemente, acariciándole el pelo, manteniéndolo bien abrazado.- Cállate… se va a salvar, vivirá… no fue tu culpa-  
Jessie tiembla como electrocutado en mis brazos. Cuando al fin se agota de gritar y llorar, y su respiración empieza a suavizarse algo, le beso la cara, que está helada y tersa por la histeria, dura como una máscara.  
- Jessie. Va a vivir. No-es-tu-culpa.- añado, manteniéndolo en mis brazos. Sólo entonces él habla, su voz muy baja, muy diferente a la suya habitual. Y que Buda me guarde, porque cuando me mira a los ojos, hay locura en los suyos.  
- Sí lo es. Colt… tiene razón. Estoy pagando-  
- Jessie, no seas imbécil. Colt estaba descontrolado: si estuvieras pagando, tú estarías allá adentro-  
- No. Dios sabe que me importa un rábano morir. Pero ahora sé lo que se siente…- susurra, su voz como acero frío.- Maté a tantos, y nunca pensé en la gente que los quería… por cada hijo que tiré muerto a los pies de su madre, por cada novio que destripé, por cada mocoso que vio morir a sus padres en pedazos… estoy pagando. Ahora sé lo que se siente-  
- Jessie, cállate-  
-… le prometí a Dios…- susurra, y me mira, sin parpadear. Está loco: sus pupilas son dos puntos negros.- …prometí-  
- Qué, Jessie-  
- Que si ella se salvaba… no volvería a verla nunca más.- gime.- Que si se salvaba la dejaría tranquila… no quiero que se muera! Iba a salvarme a mí! A mí!- solloza, justo antes de volver a despeñarse por la sima de la histeria.  
- No fue tu culpa-  
- Sí lo fue! No lo entiendes? Ahora… y también el balazo en su cabeza… fue por mí-  
- Jessie, ni Sable te ha-  
- Él la mantuvo viva una guerra entera, yo llevo seis meses a su lado y ya van dos!- exclama, intentando respirar y calmarse.- No me quedaré a ver al tercera. Estará … mucho mejor con él-  
Cierro los ojos. No es el único que piensa así, no: pero aún en su locura, Jessie me aprieta el hombro.  
- Lo siento. Pero tú sabes-  
- Sí.- susurro.- Jessie, no importa que te vayas ahora… volverás. La quieres demasiado. No eres capaz de mantenerte lejos de ella-  
- No, no soy capaz.- me concede él, y se seca las lágrimas.- Pero como si salgo de aquí me agarran y me fusilan, tal vez eso sea capaz de sujetarme-  
- Jessie! No-  
- Maldita sea, Fire, es la única forma, porque no tengo valor para ponerme una pistola en la cabeza… ya he tratado…- agrega con voz temblorosa.- Prefiero pagar y no dejarle mal karma. Punto. Tal vez tengan que atar el ataúd con cadenas, pero si es la única forma de que la olvide…- agrega con su seco humor, que ahora no me hace ninguna gracia. La verdad, quiero llorar.  
- Jessie-  
- La cuidarás por mí? Dejarás que sea muy feliz con Sable, y que tengan sus jodidos 2,4 hijos y la maldita casa… no, el maldito castillo con la maldita verja blanca-  
Me echo a llorar, pero ahora sí río.- Dudo que Sable se conforme con 2,4 pendejos… le encantan los niños-  
- Que adopte entonces, April no es un maldito conejo-  
-… te lo prometo.- le susurro.- Yo también quiero que él sea feliz, pero Jessie-  
- Te diría que te cuidaré del cielo, pero tú sabes que mis probabilidades de conseguir aureola y arpa son más o menos las de que Colt se ponga zapatillas y baile El Lago de los Cisnes-  
- Amén a eso.- agrego, al verlo levantarse, aún manchado de sangre.- Jessie-  
- Dile a Sable… le agradezco todo. Dile a April que la amo, y que ayer fue el día más bello de mi vida...- dice, antes de mirarme por sobre el hombro.- Dile a Colt que es un imbécil y que deje de reproducirse, que ya uno es bastante malo-  
- Jessie, no.- le suplico, abrazándolo.  
- Adiós, Fire.- me susurra.- Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido. Eres el único amigo que he tenido.- agrega, antes de besarme la frente.- Sé feliz… si hubiera tenido amigos como ustedes, mi vida hubiera sido muy distinta. So much for my happy ending-  
Y se va, para dejarme a mí apoyado en la pared, llorando por una pérdida que viene en camino mientras todo el mundo a mi alrededor celebra y da gracias a Dios.

You were everything, everything that I wanted…  
… so much for my happy ending.

APRIL

El mundo es blanco, y cada respiración es una puñalada: pero no me importa. El mundo es negro, y mi cuerpo se siente como abierto en dos, y estoy sola en la oscuridad, y tengo miedo de morir sola.  
El mundo es rojo, y cuando intento gritar, no tengo voz.  
No me importa. Jessie está a salvo.  
Cuando Bryan apuntó y disparó, todo el horror por Tranquility en mi estómago se borró de golpe, toda consideración moral se fue de paseo, toda duda se convirtió en nada. Simplemente, amenazaban a Jessie, y el indecible horror de imaginarlo muerto borró todo lo demás. Sólo actué. Recuerdo sus ojos mirándome antes de sentir el impacto, fijos, tan azules como lo más profundo del mar. Luego dolor, y cuchillos, y manos extrañas en mi cuerpo: llevaba horas llamando a Colt en mi cabeza cuando me oyeron al fin y lo dejaron venir. Cuando vi sus ojos, supe que tenía que vivir, como fuera.  
Me necesitan. No estoy sola. No estoy sola. Tengo a Sable, a Colt, a Fire, y a Jessie. Tengo a Jessie, leyéndome a Calonne, haciéndome reír, mirándome con esos ojos suyos que atravesarán el cielo y el infierno hasta encontrarme. Aún tengo a Jessie… y si Colt vuelve a Robin, yo…

El dolor cede paso a la somnolencia, y despierto bruscamente en una mañana tan terriblemente luminosa que es como si cuchillos me atravesaran la cabeza. Parpadeo, e intento moverme: no siento nada de la cintura para abajo, pero puedo ver mi pie moverse débilmente…  
- Colt va a matarse. Él y Robin te cuidaron toda la noche: y ahora el pobre da vuelta la espalda y despiertas.- dice Sable suavemente: no podía distinguirlo por el brillo de la ventana, que lastima mis ojos. Avanza, pone una silla junto a mi cama y me toma la mano: está muy pálido y consumido, muy limpio, y con ojeras oscuras, pero parece sereno. Siempre, siempre sereno, mi príncipe, mi señor y rey… mi Sable. Mi amigo. - Cómo está Fire-  
- Mal.- me dice sucintamente.- Perdió la mitad de la mano, April. Van a ponerle una prótesis fija si la acepta: pero de ahí a que vuelva a pilotar como antes, está por verse-  
Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Fire, mi pobrecito Fire…  
- Jessie?- pregunto de inmediato, mi voz un susurro. Sable me toma la mano, y antes de que hable, el mundo empieza a ponerse gris, porque sé lo que va a decirme.  
- Se entregó. Lo van a juzgar, y tú sabes que no hay forma de que salga vivo de esos cargos-  
- No!- exclamo, e intento sentarme. Sable me sujeta.  
Lo miro, y aferro puñados de su camisa, con menos fuerza que un bebé.  
- Sable, haz algo! Sácalo… sálvalo… haz lo que sea… Sable, por favor-  
Él mueve la cabeza.  
- Sable! Por favor, nunca te he pedido nada para mí, pero si me quieres tienes que salvarlo! Tienes que salvarlo! Sable, por favor-  
- No.- me dice, con firmeza, aunque hay una pena terrible en sus ojos cuando desengarfia mis manos de su camisa y las sujeta con una mano mientras me seca las mejillas con la otra.- No, April, no voy a intervenir. Jessie se merece lo que va a recibir, y lo sabe: él mismo se entregó. No voy a arruinarlo interviniendo, y dudo que hubiera mucho que pudiera hacer. Voy a respetar su voluntad, y tú también, así como vamos a respetar a esas mil personas masacradas en Tranquility-  
- No!- exclamo furiosa, desasiéndome de él.-No, maldita sea, no lo dejaré morir, no te dejé morir a ti, ni a Fire o a Colt, no lo dejaré morir a él! –  
- APRIL!- grita Sable, y me sujeta de los hombros.- Juraste respetar y proteger la justicia… qué crees que harás ahora-  
- Lo que tenga que hacer-  
- April!- su voz aún me hace resonar la cabeza.- Te lo prohíbo! Si intentas algo, por primera vez vamos a enfrentarnos-  
Lo miro, desolada, desesperada, y él me abraza, tan estrechamente como se lo permiten los aparatos que me mantienen con vida aún. Y yo sollozo. Me desmadejo en sus brazos y sollozo.  
- … se entregó? Pero porqué!? Lo van a matar-  
-Creo… que al fin entendió lo que significa ser un Star Sheriff, April-  
-… y qué significa?- sollozo.- Ya no me acuerdo-  
- No recuerdas nuestro juramento?- me susurra.- Juraste proteger al débil y al inocente, defender la justicia y a la Nueva Frontera, detener el mal dondequiera lo encontraras y restaurar el orden y la ley en tanto no infringuiera la justicia. Y aceptar a los Star Sheriffs como tu familia y tus hermanos. Te acuerdas-  
No puedo soportarlo. Me volveré loca. No puedo, no puedo…  
- Cántame algo.- suplico, mientras sollozo en sus brazos. Sable me acaricia el pelo, y canta suavemente hasta que se me acaban las lágrimas. Jessie.

Lay down, your sweet and weary head.  
Night is falling. You have come to journey's end.  
Sleep now,and dream of the ones who came before.  
They are calling, from across the distant shore.

En el velador, manchado por la lluvia, está mi libro, el que me compró. La luz se está yendo… está anocheciendo.  
- April-  
- Sí-  
- Quiero preguntarte algo-  
No levanto la cabeza. Sable se ha acomodado a mi lado por sobre las mantas, y mi cabeza reposa en el hueco de su brazo, su aliento cálido en mi pelo, su corazón calmando el mío frenético. Estoy muy débil, y apenas puedo levantar el rostro para mirarlo.  
- Dime.- susurro, aún mientras mis lágrimas caen en su pecho.  
Sable inspira, y me mira a los ojos cuando habla.  
- Voy a comandar una misión tripulada a Eden, y llevaré colonos, si quieren ir, o seres de vapor, si quieren volver a su patria. Y una vez allí, voy a cerrar la Victory Star desde la dimensión de vapor, para que los Fantasmas nunca más puedan entrar a la Nueva Frontera-  
Lo miro sin aliento, el dolor duplicándose en mi pecho hasta que siento que me voy a morir. Entonces él toma mi rostro entre sus manos y susurra en mi rostro.  
- Ya no nos queda nada aquí. Ven conmigo-  
Cierro los ojos y hundo mi rostro en su pecho. Es cierto. Nada me ata aquí. Si Jessie muere, no quiero… no quiero seguir…  
- Nunca podremos volver, eso si sobrevivimos.- susurra.- Piénsalo bien. Pero si quieres irte conmigo.- me susurra, sus ojos dulces y terribles, llenos de pena y resolución.- Es la única forma. Colt no vendrá: Robin lo necesita, y no sé si Fire querrá venir. Pero si tú quieres-  
- Voy contigo.- digo con la voz tan firme como puedo.- Voy… adonde vayas. Si nos matamos, mejor.- digo sombríamente.  
- April.- Sable me acaricia el pelo, y sus manos son suaves.- Si morimos juntos, estaré orgulloso de irme contigo. Y si sobrevivimos… si sobrevivimos, viviremos en Edén, y te prometo… te juro que te haré olvidar-  
Lo miro, desconcertada un momento, hasta que inclina la cabeza y me besa. No hay pasión ni fiebre: sólo ternura, una terrible ternura, y me hundo en su cuello para llorar por última vez.  
- Te prometí que encontraría un lugar donde vivir a salvo, juntos, no recuerdas?- me susurra.  
Cuando Sable se va, me deja los diseños generales de una nave muy grande, una nodriza que permita vivir y viajar por el espacio, que pueda seguir a Ramrod.  
Con la única mano que me funciona, me pongo a trabajar. Pero sólo soy capaz de trazar un par de líneas: estoy llorando tanto que no veo lo que dibujo…

JESSIE

Culpable de todos los cargos, yadda yadda yadda. En plena posesión de sus facultades, yadda yadda yadda. Una pena de muerte por traidor, otra por Tranquility, otra por decirle al juez dónde podía meterse su peluca.  
Otra por soltar la risa cuando me preguntaron si tenía algo que decir en mi defensa.  
Qué iba a decir? Lo hice porque estaba celoso de un vaquero imbécil y quería cepillarme a su novia ya que pensaba que él se cepillaba a la mía? Que los seres de vapor se entusiasmaron un poco?  
Que ni me acuerdo de cuándo ocurrió?  
Leo a Calonne hasta que acabo el libro: luego empiezo otra vez. Los guardias intentaron quitarme mi cosas, pero cuando maté dos y lisié uno me dejaron más o menos en paz. Aunque la comida es pésima: me muero por uno de esos bollos fritos de Colt.  
Me van a matar, y estoy en paz.  
Ojalá April pueda olvidarse de mí en los brazos del escocés. Ojalá pueda vivir tranquila al fin, sabiendo que no la molestaré más, y que por fin tiene la seguridad de que no andaré por ahí haciendo maldades en su nombre.  
Ojalá me olvide. Aunque una parte mía… una parte egoísta, repulsiva, que se llama Jessie Blue y tiene curiosamente mi estatura y peso… piensa que nunca me olvidará. Ni a mí, ni a nuestra cita.  
Llorarás por mí, April? Llorarás cuando escuches a Simple Plan, o cuando tengas que volver a soldar una turbina? Me extrañarás, te acordarás de mis panecillos de queso, mis chistes y mis mezclas de combustible?  
Te preguntarás cómo habría sido hacer el amor conmigo, cuando el escocés esté metido en tu cuerpo, aplastándote contra la cama, moviéndose sin parar? Pensarás en mí, fantasearás conmigo siendo tierno o brutal?  
Me perdonarás algún día, mi amor?

SABLE

Es una sombra, casi el fantasma de April el que sale del hospital a fines de mes, contra todas las recomendaciones de Dennis, y sospecho que no tiene todo que ver con sus heridas. Sale en silla de ruedas, pero entra caminando al Comando, su uniforme irreprochablemente ceñido, ya no el negro de los clasificados de Yuma, sino que el uniforme de gala de los Star Sheriffs, el mismo que llevo yo: blanco y gris, los galones y medallas prendidos sobre su pecho aún cubierto de vendajes.  
Nos espera una reunión inmensa: no sólo necesitamos que nos aprueben, sino también, de un modo horriblemente prosaico, que nos den fondos y recursos para acabar con la amenaza de los Fantasmas. Tenemos que suplicarles que nos dejen salvarlos, otra vez.  
Allí con April, de pie en el podio en un auditorio oscuro, rodeados de hombres mayores que nosotros que han envejecido cómodamente en sus puestos, con uniformes impecables que no han conocido el espacio y carnes fofas sin cicatrices, me inunda un odio espantoso por todos ellos. Quiero irme de aquí: quiero dejar lo que fue un semillero de águilas orgullosas en la guerra y que se ha convertido en un bizantino nido de buitres viejos que apestan a mentiras y desidia. Casi se merecen que los Fantasmas les caigan encima y aniden en su carne.  
Miro a April que ha sangrado por ellos, que ha enfrentado la muerte y el espanto por la Nueva Frontera, y pienso en Colt yendo a nuestra última batalla medio muerto, y en Fire sintiendo cómo los tentáculos de los Fantasmas se le metían adentro hasta encontrarse en su estómago, y me inunda un ansia fría de asesinato, el deseo de acabar con todos estos miserables que se burlan de los ideales que protegimos con sangre con sólo existir. Pero miro a April a mi lado, tan severa, tan concentrada, con los ojos tan oscuros, y veo que bajo el cuello subido del uniforme hay un brillo perlado. Y la paz que inunda justo antes de empezar a hablar.  
Es un collar de acero y azurita del que penden cuatro dijes. Cuatro águilas unidas, estilizadas y relucientes: una de rubí, una de zafiro, una de amatista y una de ópalo. Se lo regalamos el día de la victoria. Yo tengo unas mancuernas a juego.  
Hemos ganado, más de una vez. Y creo que ha valido la pena, aunque por la palidez del rostro de April, no me atrevo a preguntárselo.  
Su rostro es frío como el mármol cuando, un poco sin aliento, presenta los planos de la nave nodriza que seguirá a Ramrod a través de la Victory Star con colonos para Eden y soldados para defenderlos.  
Se llama Nimrod.  
Es enorme, y los planos son increíblemente detallados. Hay zonas de recreo, barracas, y también una zonita residencial: hay canchas para deportes, una piscina ( con su propio control gravitacional) y un área para tiendas… es del tamaño de un pueblo pequeño, y no dudo que tiene toda la física para responder cómo va a moverlo tras Ramrod. Tiene su propio puente de mando y sus defensas independientes: habrá que llenar sus puestos con gente experimentada, que quiera irse con nosotros para siempre, a la muerte o al olvido.  
Colonos. Zarpar hacia el espacio, en busca de un nuevo mundo. Hace muchos años que el Far West de la Nueva Frontera dejó de ser salvaje: gracias a la tecnología de Jessie, ya tanto da vivir en Westmine o en Yuma… ciudades donde habían pueblos, metrópolis donde habían ciudades, planetas enteros urbanizados hasta que los vaqueros y los ángeles de la guerra son leyenda. Como los Star Sheriffs.  
Nosotros fuimos creados para servir a la Frontera, y si ya no nos queda Frontera aquí, iremos a buscar un mundo dulce y salvaje donde vivir otra vez, y servir. Y ellos harán nuestro ese mundo desconocido. Nosotros los protegeremos, y ellos mezclaran lo viejo con lo nuevo, el hogar con la aventura, y tendremos una nueva Nueva Frontera. El único lugar que nosotros podríamos llamar hogar, y que crearemos de nuevo porque aquí ya no existe. Como traer el pasado a la vida: nuestras vidas…  
Maddy ya firmó. Dijo que está harta del Comando, y que de la posguerra, sólo le gusta la guerra. Y Leon… también se va con nosotros.

April calla tras unos aplausos fríos pero impresionados. No hay luz en sus ojos, aunque sí su usual voracidad cuando le entregan los permisos y los fondos para construir Nimrod y remodelar Ramrod una vez más. Sé que tiembla de deseos de meterse al hangar y olvidar todo, como sólo olvida entre sus amados trastos. Cuando guarda los planos, puedo ver que los acaricia, y la entiendo: es nuestro sueño, nuestra salida de este lugar desolado…  
El Comando acepta todo. El comando nos elogia, y se llenan la boca de palabras grandilocuentes como héroes, sacrificio, compromiso, deber, la Nueva Frontera, un nuevo mundo, soberanía, victoria y poder.

No saben de lo que están hablando. Héroe es Colt, dejando a la mujer que ha amado toda la vida, dejándonos ir solos aunque se le parta el alma, quedándose acá por sus hijos, e intentando fingir que no le importa para no herir a Robin: sacrificio es el que está haciendo Jessie, dejando que lo maten para poder acabar con todo esto, para evitar que April siga sufriendo: compromiso es lo que hace que intente salvar a la Nueva Frontera por última vez antes de irme tan sólo, deber es lo que hace a April tragarse las lágrimas y diseñar una nave mientras se decide que fusilen al hombre que ama.  
Soberanía? Victoria? Poder? Pero qué importa?

Cuando salimos de la reunión en que el Comando aceptó todo, nos elogiaron como si ya estuviéramos muertos, y dejaron más o menos claro que están felices de librarse de nosotros y de los Fantasmas a la vez, los muy hijos de puta, nos encontramos con alguien en la sala de espera, con casaca de cuero rojo y jeans oscuros, cruzado de brazos, mirándonos tan fijo que los dos nos detenemos en seco.  
- Cuándo pensaban decirme sobre esto?- Fire está aquí.

Después de que supimos que a Jessie lo habían atrapado esa misma noche en la plaza frente al comando, Fire avanzó hacia mí, aún herido y drogado mientras Colt cuidaba de April, y me hizo acompañarlo a su habitación del hospital. Cerró la puerta, se volvió a mí, y me empujó a la cama, con el muñón ensangrentado goteando.  
- Fire, estás herido…- empecé, temblando. Fire me calló con su boca, y nos abrazamos besándonos desesperadamente, mientras escuchábamos afuera a la gente hablando, flashes, cámaras, presentadores, los vítores, tanta gente, tantos desconocidos. Qué entendían ellos de quiénes somos, de qué sentimos?  
Sólo nos entendían tres personas más: April, dormida, más muerta que viva en su camita: Colt, solo aunque Robin y sus hijos lo abrazaran y consolaran: y Jessie…  
- Jessie se fue… se entregó… lo van a matar…- susurró Fire, aún mientras nos quitábamos la ropa a tirones, su muñón dejando marcas ensangrentadas en donde se apoyara, en mi ropa, mi cara… Nos arrancamos la ropa, y segundos después sin preparación, sin ninguna ayuda lo tomé de pie, los codos en la cama mientras me empujaba dentro suyo con todas mis fuerzas. Fire se aferró a la colcha con su mano buena y se empujó ansiosamente, desesperadamente, nuestros gritos ahogados por el ruido de ovaciones afuera.  
Era el horror? Era el pánico? Era esa vigilia espantosa, el saber que Jessie estaba tan muerto como si le hubieran descargado encima cien balas, el saber que Colt nos dejaría, April desplomándose en un mar de sangre, la cabeza de Bryan estallando, la memoria de Tranquility… no sé qué nos poseyó: qué nos hizo aferrarnos el uno al otro con los ojos cerrados, gritando, gimiendo, amándonos con ferocidad y con histeria, nuestros cuerpos golpeando el uno contra el otro como si buscáramos al muerte y no el orgasmo. Fire me clavó la mano sana en la carne hasta enterrarme los dedos: yo me hundí en él como un cuchillo: nos mordimos, haciéndonos trizas en un acoplamiento animal y salvaje que no tenía nada de amor. Fire me devoró, y yo a él como los depredadores arrancan carne de sus víctimas aún vivas, y fue una eternidad de agonía hasta que el orgasmo nos sacudió y estallamos juntos, gritando juntos, sollozando juntos…  
Cuando volví en mí, aún temblaba de pies a cabeza, Fire estrechamente abrazado a mí, los dos tan indefensos y vulnerables como dos niños. Nos besamos, incontenible, intensamente, y él me acarició la cabeza con su mano destrozada, hasta que dejamos de gemir con cada inspiración y pudimos mirarnos, y besarnos de verdad.  
Al fin se levantó, y miró al patio del hospital, afuera. Yo miré con él, y luego lo vi vistiéndose.  
Habían pétalos y velas por todas partes aún mientras amanecía un día gris. Iba a llover…  
- Me voy. Adiós.- me dijo simplemente, empinándose y besándome en los labios. Lo miré, en silencio, en shock aún, mientras la niebla empezaba a difuminarse.  
- Estás herido-  
- Me voy a Kathay. No sé cuándo, o si vuelvo. Si algo le pasa a April, volveré de inmediato.- acabó, su voz tensa.- la harás feliz-  
- Fire-  
- Dime que la harás feliz. Dime que mi sacrificio servirá de algo, o te juro que volveré a matarte.- me dijo, fuego en sus ojos castaños, pasión en su rostro exangüe. Lo miré a los ojos, y asentí.  
Fire, mi Fire, mi paz, oculta en su carne y su corazón. Se fue, y me dejó allí, desnudo y sucio de sangre, de sudor, de semen y lágrimas, y se llevó mi histeria y mi espanto para devolverme quien tenía que ser. Se fue, guardando toda mi locura como un pañuelo manchado, y me dejó solo para enfrentar la cruel luz de los focos.

Ahora está allí, apoyado con una postura tensa, un guante en su mano derecha, un juego de anillas y diminutas pelotas en su mano izquierda. Nos mira fijamente, lanza las dos anillas y las seis esferas de goma al aire, y las seis pasan limpiamente por una anilla y caen por la otra, antes de que recoja todo con un gesto hábil de la mano enguantada.  
- No me he reventado trescientos mil yenes en rehabilitación para que otro pilote Ramrod, April. Y aunque lo pilotara con los dientes, aún sería mejor piloto que la mayoría.- dice secamente. Avanza hacia mí: se cortó un poco el pelo, lo que lo hace ver más fuerte, mayor, más guapo, aunque extraño súbitamente a mi muchacho.- Puedo aceptar que me lo quites, y bailaré en su boda si es necesario…- dice con sencillez.-Pero si me dejan atrás, no se los perdonaré nunca-  
Le abro los brazos. Nos unimos en un abrazo de a tres, y sé que se va con nosotros.  
- Qué… no estabas en Kathay? Tus hermanos…?- empezó April, pero Fire estaba ocupado besándole la cara.  
- Sólo fui a repartir mi herencia, convertir un poco en yenes, despedirme y traerme algunas cosas. Desde que descubrimos Edén, que esperaba que se mandaran un numerito de este tipo.- dice deteniéndose antes de besar sus labios y abrazarla. April esboza la primera sonrisa que le he visto: una sonrisa trágica y triste, pero una sonrisa al fin cuando se abrazan, Fire la mece, y sé que la entiende, y que si alguien puede consolarla, es él.  
- Ahora muéstrame esos benditos mapas tuyos. Quiero estar allí cuando te metas a los astilleros-  
- Porqué-  
- Porque si diseñas a la medida de otro después de haber aguantado neurocirugía sin anestesia para que la prótesis me quedara perfecta, enrrollo esos planos y te los meto por las orejas.-

Fire acompaña a April a meterse al hangar el día siguiente: yo tengo montañas de papeleo que enfrentar. Me paso el día entero encerrado en la oficina del padre de April, llenando formularios, estudiando hojas de vida, redactando anuncios para la gente que desee irse con nosotros. Necesitamos animales de granja, y tratar de adaptarlos a Eden, una vez que lo conquistemos… si sobrevivimos. Necesitamos profesores, panaderos, médicos, científicos, ingenieros, albañiles, cazadores, armeros, expertos en … todo. Necesitamos todo: un pedazo de la Nueva Frontera arrancado con nosotros, y de las semillas que plantemos dependerá nuestro fruto. Y que Dios me libre, el jardinero seré yo.  
Luellen, que sigue siendo nuestra oficial de Comando, me llama por el intercom: su voz siempre me hace sonreír, siempre suena como una niña tratando de poner voz de mujer. Nunca se lo diría, por supuesto.  
- Sí, Luellen-  
- Comandante, hay unas personas que desean verlo… el Dr. Vidar y otras personas-  
A pesar de que estoy muy ocupado, no puedo no tener tiempo para la persona que salvó a Fire y a April. Cuando Luellen hace entrar a Rond Vidar, con su cascada de rizos violáceos y su exótica piel blanca, me levanto para estrecharle la mano, y veo que Rond está acompañado por dos bellas mujeres, por su colorido seres de vapor también.  
Una es Marlene, y eso sólo me congela la sonrisa. Marlene se acomoda en una silla, sus largas piernas exhibiéndose con una minifalda color crema, su corto cabello haciendo unos rizos coquetos en el cuello. Rond Vidar, que no debe de tener la menor idea de nuestra conexión, se sienta, y junto a él una joven bellísima, de largo cabello negro espeso y piel muy morena.  
- Perdona que hayamos venido así.- Rond está exquisitamente educado: por lo que me dijo Jessie, es parte de la casta superior de los seres de vapor, marcado por su cabello violáceo.- No sé si conoces a Marls Rannz y a Tasmia Mallor. Marls era secretaria de Jessie y Tasmia es la delegada de la colonia de vapor en Yuma-  
Asiento: lo lamento por la muchacha de pelo negro, pero no puedo forzarme a ser más cordial.  
- El placer es todo mío!- me pincha Marlene. La miro fijo hasta que dejan de brillarle los ojos y miro a Rond.  
- Me imagino que has venido porque quieres que apoye a un nuevo embajador luego de que encerraron a Jessie.- digo pensativo.- Tú mismo-  
- No.- dice Rond Vidar rápidamente.- No, Sable. Vinimos porque mi raza está aterrorizada por el juicio de Jessie: si empiezan a resucitar viejos crímenes de guerra, esto va a terminar haciendo que su… macarthysmo…parezca un chiste.- agrega, su acento profundo.- Dennis me contó sobre Eden. Y creo que es hora que muchos de nosotros volvamos a casa-  
Me enderezo.- Rond, pelearon una guerra para conseguir un planeta acá, y Jessie les consiguió la luna de Alamo: porqué querrían volver-  
- Es nuestro hogar ancestral, y si tú dices que Eden ha florecido allí… pues quizá nuestra dimensión nos ha perdonado nuestra historia de guerras atómicas.- dice pensativamente. Cruza las manos: como todos los seres de vapor, sus uñas son cortas y delicadas, tintadas de gris naturalmente.- Muchos querrían volver… no, no todos. Otros se han casado y formado familias con humanos, y se quedarán a enfrentar lo que venga, ya sea caza de brujas o juicios: los más niños ya han olvidado la guerra, y otros se han creado verdaderos sitios en tu sociedad. Pero algunos de nosotros… algunos de nosotros, soñamos con volver-  
- Está plagado de Fantasmas, y aún si sobrevivimos, es una misión sin retorno, Rond.-le digo, impresionado.  
- Necesitarás un médico, aparte de Dennis. Y los que conocíamos mejor la zona de vapor podemos ayudarte, tácticamente hablando. Sé que va contra todos tus instintos confiar en nosotros, pero-  
- Qué pasará con la gente aquí, en Alamo, los que se queden atrás-  
- Marls será la nueva embajadora de la luna de Alamo.- Marlene me hace una reverencia, y por primera vez, casi sonrío. El nido de víboras en que se ha convertido el Comando, y ella, una sierpe perfecta para tratar con ellos. Qué match tan perfecto.  
- Estoy seguro que serás la persona indicada para el puesto.- le digo suavemente. Ella me mira y entrecierra los ojos.  
- A no ser que quieras que me vaya contigo, Sable querido-  
- No.- le respondo con la misma suavidad.- me voy con April. Pero estoy seguro que disfrutarás mucho tu nuevo cargo. Siempre fuiste una adicta al poder.- le suelto, y Rond Vidar me mira sobresaltado. Creo que se sobresalta más aún cuando Marlene se levanta, se sienta en mis pierna sy me estampa un beso húmedo antes de que le sujete las muñecas.  
- Era adicta a tí.- me susurra.- Nos decimos adiós como Dios manda-  
- Olvídalo.-

Cuando Fire llega a buscarme casi a medianoche, aún estoy inclinado sobre los diagramas y al levantar la vista bruscamente mi cuello cruje y maldigo. Los ojos cansados, apenas lo distingo cuando Fire enciende la luz de la oficina.  
- Te vas a quedar ciego de trabajar con tan poca luz.- dice dulcemente mientras apaga la lámpara de mi escritorio y empieza a masajearme los hombros. La mano de la prótesis se siente agradablemente fría: apoyo la cabeza en su mano, y él continúa su vigoroso masaje. Luego empieza a revisar los formularios sobre mi escritorio, su rostro sólo marginalmente menos pálido que antes.  
- Dos mil personas en el mínimo para cubrir todas las necesidades? Yo había calculado mil seiscientas máximo. Con cuatrocientos seres de vapor a bordo? Quién es esta Tasmia Mallor-  
- No te pongas celoso. Es la delegada que hará de RRPP de los Seres de vapor de la nave, es ingeniera de sonido.Y tienen un ingeniero de vuelo experto, que se pondrá a las órdenes de April mañana: se llama Rock Krynn-  
- Está bien. Necesita un nuevo experto en transposición.- dice, y aunque no menciona a Jessie, su voz carga un peso terrible.  
- Teleportación-  
- Whatever-  
- Se quedó en el hangar-  
- Yep.- la voz de Fire es muy tranquila mientras hunde sus dedos en mi escalpo y masajea mi pelo.- Y más vale que si te vas a lanzar lo hagas de una vez, porque sino, estará muerta antes de que nos vayamos. Hoy un guardia mencionó que se había ofrecido de voluntario para ayudar a fusilar a Jessie y April casi lo mata. Está encerrada fundiendo turbinas: creo que estar ahí adentro metida le recuerda un poco a un útero, si quieres mi opinión de psicólogo aficionado-  
- La apelación aún no termina-  
- Sable, tú sabes que Jessie estaba condenado desde que soltó la risa en el juicio y le dijo al juez que no recordaba si había matado a la familia de Bryan porque eran negros y le parecían todos iguales-  
Muevo la cabeza. Jessie…  
- Y Colt?- - Se fue a Westmine ayer-  
- No se despidió-  
- Tú te habrías despedido?- dice Fire con un suspiro.- Me llamó. Dijo que vendría a vernos para el lanzamiento.-

La apelación de Jessie falla estrepitosamente el 22 de septiembre. Fijan la fecha de ejecución para el cinco de noviembre.  
April y Rock Krynn me aseguran que Nimrod hará sus pruebas finales la última semana de octubre, y fijamos la fecha para el lanzamiento el cuatro de noviembre.  
Ninguno de los tres para a comer o dormir: una vez más nos forzamos a los límites de nuestras fuerzas. Durante dos meses, April dirige a un ejército de ingenieros en la construcción de Nimrod, la cual toma forma, esférica, fuerte y graciosa a la vez, un hangar capaz de contener a Ramrod y el Ramrod Court en la parte inferior, un centro gravitacional capaz de darle atmósfera, una ilusión con prismas que incluso fingirá un cielo azul sobre ellos, un parque, un pequeño pueblo de barracas y departamentos, generadores, armas, un puente de mando de tecnología punta. Se llamará Nimrod Colonial Unit: pero, vulgarmente, se hace conocida como The Ark. 

Fire se ocupa de aquellos que viajarán en The Ark, y formarán los asentamientos: interroga personalmente a más de tres mil personas hasta elegir a las mil setecientas, incluidos seres de vapor que se irán con nosotros. Confío en su criterio, pero la lista trae lágrimas a mis ojos cuando la leo, conmovido y consolado a la vez.  
Scrape se va con nosotros: dijo que era nuestro trovador, y que no podía dejarnos ir porque sino, quién iba a inspirarlo a cantar? También Lilah, y Michael Valentine: va Tasmia Mallor, que dice que abrirá una estación de radio civil, y la llamará Radio Rider, por el amor de Dios.  
En la lista está en el nombre de Sincia, entre el de una decena de profesores para niños. También está el de Jan Arrah y su esposa Lournu, que se ocuparán del extenso zoo de animales domésticos. Rond Vidar y Dennis administrarán el hospital, con tecnología de punta, y Ayla y Garth Rannz, unos expertos en abastecimiento que en la guerra hicieron milagros y que cuidarán y administrarán nuestros insumos. Todos amigos de Fire: cuando llego a los de las hermanas Nura y Mysa Nal, que regentaban el Joker's Restobar veo que abrirán una filial dentro de la nave ( Fire, con su letra aguda de derecha a izquierda, escribió con mucho cuidado encima " rubro: esparcimiento y diversión") y la llamarán Mayflower.

Y yo me ocupo de aquellos que tripularán Nimrod: pilotos, ingenieros, oficiales, armeros, y de aquellos que cuidarán de la población civil. Madarien fue la primera en firmar, y colocó ostentosamente " & Team" junto a su nombre: los catorce pilotos del Ramrod Court que juraron seguirnos lo harán: ni uno desertó. Eligieron nombres clave, e hicieron el juramento de los Star Sheriffs: por primera vez, creo que nuestro legado continuará.  
Los entrevisto personalmente. Son maravillosamente jóvenes y entusiastas: me hablan con respeto, casi con temor, pero cuando los evalúo, una alegría que no esperaba toma posesión de mí. Es como vernos a nosotros, adolescentes de nuevo.  
Son vivaces, ferales y ansiosos de ver acción: Wildfire ( adivinen quién es su héroe?) Violet, Timberwolf, Quislet. Son inteligentes, astutos, rápidos de pensamiento y de razón: Damsel, Chamaleon, Saturn, Phantom. Son idealistas, inocentes pero no ingenuos, bondadosos y empáticos: Dream, Witch, Dawnstar, Tellus. Son líderes naturales, contenidos pero intensos, severos pero flexibles: Projectra, Polar. Espero grandes cosas de ellos: si Colt, Fire y April desbordaron mis expectativas en miles por ciento, qué no debo esperar de estos jóvenes llenos de fe y pasión? Aunque me hagan sentirme viejo cuando me llaman " Milord Almirante, sir?  
Leon será el oficial de comando de Nimrod, con Steve Laurie como piloto de la nave. Rock Krynn, que parece haber llenado las expectativas de April – al menos lo ha aceptado- será el ingeniero de a bordo de Nimrod: y Luellen será su oficial de comunicaciones. Tras mucho pensarlo, acepto a Roy como Comandante en Jefe de Nimrod. También a la astuta Laurel Gand como jefa de asuntos internos, y formo un team de jóvenes oficiales para que cuiden de los civiles. Imra Ardeen es una rubia diplomática, robusta, de ojos muy claros y serenos: Erin Shvaughn es una pelirroja de pelo corto rápida con el gatillo que me recuerda a Colt, pero con un corazón inmenso: Tinya Wazzo es una morena con coletas negras que tiene un mechón blanco y una inteligencia asombrosa, aunque sea frágil físicamente. Fire me toma el pelo hasta cansarse: no me había dado cuenta que son todas chicas, y bellas, por añadiduras. Si Leon hace otro chiste sobre Saber Rider's Angels, lo saco de la lista.

La noche del treinta de octubre, tras las últimas y exitosas pruebas de Nimrod, pido la mesa que reservé en el Hour d'Oeuf y espero, no con uniforme, sino con el mejor traje gris y corbata negra que el dinero pudo comprar. Espero, no más de diez minutos, y entonces veo a April, un poco delgada, pero increíblemente hermosa con una larga trenza adornada de cintas negras y un vestido blanco de fiesta con echarpe negro avanzar entre hombres que la miran y mujeres que la envidian. Ella avanza sin verlos, sin verme siquiera a mí hasta que se sienta frente a mí, unos largos aretes de perlas su único adorno. Está tan hermosa que me duele verla: cuando extiendo mi mano y tomo la suya, me mira al fin, y sus labios rosados forman algo que se parece un poco a su antigua sonrisa.  
- Califica como " formal"? Cuál es la ocasión-  
- Las pruebas de Nimrod salieron perfectas. No te parece suficiente razón para celebrar-  
- No tan perfectas como yo hubiera querido, pero-  
- April, un 0,0000000003 de irregularidad no es siquiera el olor de un error-  
- Sabes que soy perfeccionista-  
- Bebamos por ello.- digo, haciéndole una seña al camarero para que sirva el mejor vino de su carta en nuestras copas, un viejo y extraño Pinot Blanc.- Una vez más hemos hecho lo imposible, y en muy poco tiempo. Y después de este brindis, se acaba la charla de trabajo-  
April me mira, extrañada.- Y Fire-  
- Kaoru está enferma: tuvo que ir de emergencia a Kathay.- digo, con un parpadeo.- Muy enferma. Me temo lo peor: pero aunque suene egoísta, espero que lo que suceda no haga que nos deje ir solos-  
- Sable-  
- Qué? Tú también estás furiosa con Colt-  
- Te equivocas.- ella parpadea demasiado rápido: sé perfectamente cuando miente.- Él eligió lo que cualquier hombre con la cabeza en su sitio hubiera elegido: su familia. Y si nosotros tuviéramos la cabeza en el sitio correcto, tampoco-  
- Yo hubiera dejado a veinte hijos por ti.- digo de súbito. April me mira, sobresaltada, y luego me sonríe vagamente.  
- No fuiste capaz de dejar a unos autómatas que fingían ser tus padres-  
- Por el amor de Dios, hasta cuándo me vas a sacar ésa en cara-  
Cenamos juntos, charlando amigablemente: cada vez que nuestra conversación se desvía a Nimrod o el viaje, Jessie, Colt o Fire, recupero la guía pacientemente y la conduzco a recuerdos, lugares, libros, arte o películas. April come poco, y aunque yo intento hacerle honor a mi estupendo bistec y los abundantes mini gnoquis de pesto no es hasta los postres que pido como último recurso un poco de cheesecake de castañas y al verla comérselo con más apetito el mío vuelve y me acabo mi plato y un trozo de pudding de mantequilla que parece una bala de cañón.  
- Siempre quise preguntarte algo. Qué dijo tu padre cuando rechazaste a Randolph?- le pregunto tras una pausa en la conversación. Ella me mira por sobre la copa. Se delineó los ojos con un trazo negro, y se ven tan grandes y sombríos que casi no parecen los suaves ojos de April. Toma la copa, la entibia en su mano.  
Creo que ni siquiera en el baile del día de la victoria, con un vestido rojo vivo sin hombros y gran falda de diseñador que costaba una fortuna y que Gio Lagn le regaló, o la vez que se arregló para Roy, o para Michael Valentine, se ha visto tan hermosa, como hoy, arreglada para mí, la diáfana tela de su vestido dejándome adivinar un cuerpo que reconocería a oscuras, sin ningún sentido más que el tacto.  
Soy injusto: April está hermosa hoy, pero nunca ha sido más hermosa que durante la guerra, o protegiendo niños, o dejándose hecha una lástima para arreglar Ramrod por Capricorn… supongo que es sólo el hombre en mí que habla. Pero no necesito que sea hermosa para amarla: amo su belleza porque es suya, no por la belleza misma.  
No sé cuántos hombres están tan enamorados en el Universo para poder hacer esta fina distinción. Aún hoy las mujeres me parecen atractivas por miríadas de razones, pero sólo me parecen hermosas cuando se parecen a ella.  
- Se enfureció. Me acusó de sabotear la paz de la Nueva Frontera, y me ordenó que aceptara a Randolph después de que ellos le ofrecieran mi peso en oro y naves, la tradicional paga por una novia en Jared-  
Me quedo mirándola. No puedo creerlo!  
- Ofrecieron cincuenta y cuatro kilos de oro por ti y cincuenta y cuatro naves de…? Con lo pobre que estaba Jared tras la guerra, qué hizo Randolph, le cobró impuestos al aire-  
- Cincuenta y siete: me puse gorda tras todos esos banquetes de celebración.- dice April con una sonrisa, apartando su cheesecake, del cual sólo queda un trocito simbólico.- Discutí con mi padre y mandé a Madarian a corretear las naves fuera de nuestro espacio aéreo. Y fui yo misma a devolverles el oro y presentar mi cortés negativa. -  
- Qué te dijo el Comandante Eagle-  
- Nada: se limitó a tener una angina. Lo atendí, y luego le expliqué que era mejor que no aceptara a Randolph, o él armaría un escándalo cuando descubriera que no era virgen.- me dice April con crudeza poco habitual en ella. Claro que los dos llevamos una botella de vino entera cada uno.  
- Y qué te dijo-  
- Me dijo que si hubiera tenido un cerebro en la cabeza, no los hubiera dejado tomar precauciones y hubiera tenido un bebé tuyo y uno de Fire, que eran ricos. De Colt no, por supuesto, porque era pobre: por eso apoyaba tanto a Robin.- Me echo atrás en la silla, mitad boquiabierto y mitad furioso. Pero ella sigue hablando.- tal vez tenía razón. Me hubiera gustado tener bebitos… uno rubio como nosotros con ojos celestes, uno con los ojos azules de Colt y sus rizos y uno con esos ojos preciosos de Fire y sus manitos pequeñas… ya me veo disciplinándolos…- dice con una sonrisa melancólica. La miro, y me inunda la ternura, la rabia y el amor, las palabras de Sincia en mi cabeza. Es cierto? Tan egoístas hemos sido? Oh, mi amor. Te daré media docena de niños, si quieres… todos los que quieras… todo lo que quieras…  
Nos acabamos el vino. Dos botellas.  
- Bailamos-  
April, que observa a las parejas distraídamente, asiente, dejando el echarpe y levantándose de inmediato. La tomo de la cintura en la pista de baile, nuestros cuerpos perdidos cómodamente en el suave balanceo de Fly Me To The Moon, y se apoya con total confianza en mí, tan familiar como siempre. No: esta noche lleva un perfume sobre su aroma natural de mandarina y lirios frescos: es algo más intenso, como camelias y bergamota dulce…  
El vestido de finos tirantes no tiene espalda, y una de mis manos se apoya en la piel desnuda sobre su columna. La otra toma la suya y la apoya en mi corazón, mientras ella se recuesta en mi hombro, mi mentón pegado a su sien. Podría quedarme así toda la vida, amor.  
Está tarareando la letra en mi oído, su voz un suave suspiro.

In other words, I love you…  
Only you… only you,

Y es entonces que los nervios empiezan a fallarme. Es mi April, y parece tan lejana: sin Colt, sin Fire, es como si nuestra conexión secreta hubiera desaparecido. No sé que está pensando, qué siente, qué quiere, y es con un deseo confuso de hacer que me mire, de que volvamos a conectarnos, que la rodeo con mis brazos, la aferro contra mí, y dejo nuestro vago balanceo para llevarla en nuestra vieja coreografía, que imitaba ardiente pasión y febril deseo. Ahora no imita: ahora dejo que mi fuego burbujee en la superficie, la dejo sentir mi cuerpo, mi aliento: esta vez mis manos no pierden presión gentiles y educadas esquivando sus senos y su cintura, ni mis brazos son cuidadosos al presionarla contra mí, ni mi rostro es atentamente amable y despreocupado al mirarla.  
Cuando la orquesta nos nota, nos identifica, y nos ve movernos juntos, captan la insinuación, y la música lenta se convierte en Candy, en la voz de Scrape y Lilah…

It was a rainy afternoon 1990 Big city… it has been twenty years Candy… you were so fine.

Ella es dócil en mis manos, dócil y dulce, y su aliento se mezcla con el mío mientras la guío en pasos que conocemos a ciegas, pero que ahora cargan con una pasión burbujeante que nunca nos habíamos permitido. Es entonces que pierdo el control, por segunda vez; pero esta vez, me dejo perderlo, y no me importa. Sujeto su cintura firmemente, y hundo el rostro en su pelo, inhalándola, antes de besar su sien, su hombro, lenta, lascivamente. April no se aparta, ni se mueve, sólo me mira fijamente, sin parpadear, y luego cierra los ojos, permitiéndome besarla.

Beautiful beautiful girl from the north You burned my heart with a flickering touch I had a dream That no one else could see You gave me love for free

Y es fuego. Es deseo, y la culminación que esperaba, aunque su boca es tímida en la mía mientras me sacio con un beso que he ansiado completar tanto tiempo: no un tímido roce, ni un toque cálido, sino una profunda exploración que sólo puede compararse al día de la victoria, o al momento en que mi pie tocó Eden. Tomo posesión de lo que tanto he ansiado, y cuando al fin, mi boca llena de dulzura aparto mi rostro y la miro a los ojos, lo único que sé es que por primera vez me siento victorioso.

Candy, candy I can't let you go Oh my love, you're part of me, I love you so Candy, candy I should have never let you go Life is crazy Candy baby…

- April.- digo sin razonar, sin pensar, mi voz áspera, mis ojos voraces.- Cásate conmigo. Y ven conmigo a mi cama esta noche.- no es una petición, no es una súplica: no estoy seguro que no sea una orden. Ella asiente, los labios enrojecidos por mi hambre, los ojos bajos: pero luego se abraza a mí, me abraza estrechamente, apoyando la cabeza lacia en mi hombro, su trenza fría sobre mi pecho. La canción aún no ha terminado cuando hago que nos lleven al cuarto de hotel donde me estoy quedando estos meses. La canción no ha terminado cuando la tomo de la mano y la llevo al cuarto, el más caro del Yuma Imperial, que es el mío: los beneficios de ser un héroe de guerra. Hay rosas blancas junto a la cama, y champaña, y sábanas de seda blanca: los visillos en los enormes ventanales nos dejan ver las estrellas y la luna plateada es nuestra única luz. La canción aún no acaba cuando la alzo en mis brazos quitándole los sencillos zapatos, y dejando caer mi chaqueta y mi corbata la llevo hasta la cama.

Yeah, it hurt me real bad when you left I'm glad you got out But I miss you

- Te he amado siempre…- susurro febrilmente, bajándole las delgadas tiras que sostienen su vestido de los hombros, besándoselos a mi placer, bajando por su espalda, su nuca, mientras mis manos no esperan y acunan sus senos, palpándolos, atrayéndola hacia mí. - Sable…- susurra ella, sus manos cubriendo las mías, pero luego dejándome hacer. Echa la cabeza atrás y devoro su cuello mientras mis manos siguen insistiendo, llenándome las palmas de piel tersa y firme y tierna a la vez, mi boca sintiendo el deseo de saborearlos.  
- April, te deseo tanto.- musito en su oído.- Años pensando en esto… esperando… queriendo hacerte el amor… debí haberte tomado antes que Colt, debía haberte reclamado hace diez años… ahora eres mía-  
Estoy jadeando como si hubiera corrido una carrera: en cambio, ella no hace ningún ruido, excepto un suspiro cuando mis manos bajan por sus costados, suben por sus muslos y le suben la falda para poder acomodarla, montada sobre mí. April responde a mi beso, tibiamente, acariciándome el pelo mientras le bajo el cierre del vestido y le suelto la trenza, hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello, que siempre me ha fascinado.

I've had a hole in my heart for so long I've learned to fake it and just smile along Down on the street Those men are all the same I need a love not games.

- Quiero que te cases conmigo… quiero que vivamos en Eden juntos, quiero que tengas mis hijos… todos lo esperan… siempre todo el mundo lo ha sabido, que tú serías mi mujer… -  
April hace un gesto cuando le quito el vestido y la tiendo a mi lado, como para cubrirse: pero luego se queda allí tendida, observando la luna con la luz reflejándose en su carne casi desnuda. Me quito la camisa y me desabrocho los pantalones antes de tenderme a su lado y besarla con ansiedad: cuando me alzo sobre ella y mi rodilla busca el espacio entre las suyas ella las separa sin dudar, permitiéndome acomodarme entre sus muslos mientras mis besos continúan sin control, cogiendo sus muslos en mis manos y apretando la evidencia que me hace hombre contra la tibieza entre sus piernas, que es tan dócil ante mi fuerza como es toda ella. Mi ansiedad es tanta que jadeo y gimo mientras lo hago, a punto de acabar: y la veo mirándome, y luego cerrando los ojos bajo mis besos apasionados, mientras deslizo una mano entre los dos y la toco allí, temblando de deseo.

Candy, candy I should have never let you go Oh my love, you're part of me, I love you so Candy, candy I should have never let you go Life is crazy You know baby…

Y me congelo, mis ojos yendo a su rostro de golpe, que me mira de regreso, plácida y serenamente, esperando.  
- April…?- susurro, sintiendo el comienzo de un frío extraño invadirme, llevándose mi fiebre.- Estás-  
- Está bien.- dice ella, sin moverse. Sólo hay un pequeño gesto cuando mi mano la invade, y toco carne apenas tibia, y sin una gota de humedad, fría y seca y suave como un copo de nieve.  
- No puedo… tú no quieres esto.- - Te equivocas.- dice ella, sentándose, llevando mi mano a su cara, besándola.- Sí quiero… no te detengas-  
- Estás pensando en Jessie. Has pensado en él toda la noche.- le suelto, demasiado dolorido para ser misericordioso. Sus ojos acusan el golpe, pero luego se inclina y me besa, tan suave, tan perfecto, y a la vez tan frío, que me estremezco.  
- Sable… si quieres que sea tu esposa, si quieres que me vaya contigo… haré lo que tú desees-  
- No quiero esto.- gimo, cubriéndome los ojos.- maldita sea, no lo quería así… quería hacerte feliz… perdóname-  
- No.- dice ella de pronto, y su rostro es frío como la nieve.- No, perdóname tú a mí. Pero si me quieres, puedes-  
- Cállate!- le digo secamente, mi garganta en llamas silenciosas. April toma mi mano, y la apoya en sus senos, mirándome, con una mezcla de súplica y de desapego.  
Arranco mi mano de entre las suyas, y me levanto de la cama, para cerrar las cortinas con el mando a distancia hasta que la habitación queda en total oscuridad. Y es en total oscuridad que April se levanta y se pone el vestido rápidamente, dándome la espalda, su pelo suelto velándola. Avanzo hacia ella y la aferro un momento contra mí, con todo el fuego que tengo, esperando por una vez despertarla, traerla de regreso a mí: pero sigue sin responderme.  
Un momento después se ha ido, y yo estoy solo en la oscuridad con un anillo de diamantes en mi bolsillo, por segunda vez en mi vida.

YOU WERE ALL THE THINGS I THOUGHT I KNEW AND I THOUGHT WE COULD BE YOU WERE EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED WE WERE MEANT TO BE, SUPPOSED TO BE, BUT WE LOST IT AND ALL OF OUR MEMORIES, SO CLOSE TO ME, JUST FADE AWAY ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE PRETENDING

SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING

COLT

El sonido de Extrication que anuncia una llamada de April me saca de mi sueño en el transbordador en donde como un civil cualquiera viajo casi llegando a Yuma, un pequeño bolso a mis pies, solo tras dejar el Galaxy Express Durango-Westmine-Yuma. No se habla de otra cosa de Nimrod, The Ark, de la despedida del Jinete Sable y su team, de los colonos y de los Fantasmas: la gente da por hecho que lograrán su misión.  
Me pregunto quién me va a reemplazar. Que no sea Roy, es lo único que le pido a Dios: que no sea Roy, o perderé la cabeza, le descerrajaré un tiro y tomaré su puesto y me iré a la mierda.  
A quién trato de engañar? No quiero dejarlos ir. No estoy seguro de poder aguantar esto. No estoy seguro de poder sobrevivirlo. No sé si a Robin le va gustar lo que quede de mí después de que se cierre la Victory Star y mi niña y el corredor y Sable desaparezcan para siempre de mi vida. Demonios, no estoy seguro de que quede algo de mí…  
Todo mi cuerpo, toda mi alma, todo mi corazón se irá con ellos. Una vez los vi irse a una batalla sin mi, y creí que me moría: pero eso ha sido gloria comparado con esta agonía. Hoy, cada vez que oigo hablar de Nimrod, hasta las sonrisas de mis hijos se vuelven grises…  
Contesto. Es muy tarde en Yuma, más de las dos: para mí, con el spacial lag, son las dos de la tarde.- Tinkerbell-  
-… Colt-  
Está lloviendo en Yuma. April suena como si estuviera en el descampado a esta hora?  
- Tinkerbell, qué pasa? Estás todavía en el hangar? Serás carnazienta-  
-…- un suspiro. Se me para el corazón. Un sollozo?  
- April, qué pasa?! Dónde mierda estás? Estoy llegando a Yuma, ya voy, mi niña-  
- … Colt, te necesito…- es un gemido, un gemido un poco incoherente. Se me hiela la espina dorsal.  
- Dónde estás?! Llamo a Sable-  
- No! No llames, no digas nada… Colt, perdóname… pero… te necesito… te necesito ahora, Colt, por favor, necesito que… me abraces… tengo frío…- susurra, y mi corazón se hace pedazos cuando sigue hablando.- No puedo dejarte ir, no puedo tener tanto valor… tienes que irte con Robin y con los niños y lo entiendo, te juro que lo entiendo, pero…- otro sollozo, un sollozo desesperado, deshecho.- … no lo soporto! No puedo ser tan fuerte! Sin ti, sin Jessie, y Sable…- su voz se quiebra.-… no me dejen sola… Colt, sé que es horrible, nunca podrás perdonarme, pero… sólo esta noche, odio a Robin… la odio como nunca he odiado a nadie-  
- April…- susurro; estoy llorando.- April, dime dónde estás, iré a buscarte, quédate ahí-  
El vuelo del transbordador se hubiera demorado una hora si yo no hubiera entrado a la cabina, la hubiera tomado por asalto, hubiera mandado sus estúpidas rutas a freír espárragos y no hubiera aterrizado en el espaciopuerto Blakeney en veinte minutos, hubiera dejado a los guardias del transbordador preguntándose qué los noqueó y hubiera hecho que a un taxista casi le diera un infarto cuando manejé su taxi a doscientos veinte por hora para llegar al hangar de Ramrod.  
Cuando la veo, se me cae el alma a los pies. Qué le han hecho?!

Come away with me in the night Come away with me And I will write you a song

Está vestida de blanco, muy elegante, pero está empapada por la lluvia, el pelo goteando, el maquillaje como líneas de lágrimas en las mejillas, el ruedo del vestido manchado de aceite diesel mientras está sentada entre las tripas esparcidas de Ramrod en el piso del hangar, las piernas recogidas, sus blancos brazos abrazándose a sí misma…  
Me ve y hace un sonido tan desolado que cuando me arrodillo a su lado y la alzo en mis brazos empiezo a llorar antes que ella. Se me cuelga del cuello con todas sus fuerzas, y no deja de temblar y de besarme el pelo incluso cuando me la llevo a los cuarteles de Eagle, que supongo son los suyos. Aún recuerdo la combinación de la puerta y el scanner de voz me reconoce: entro y le arranco el vestido empapado y frío, la envuelvo en una toalla, le limpio la cara.  
- April, qué pasó, dónde están Sable y Fire? Están bien-  
- Lastimé a Sable…- me susurra ella, la mandíbula temblándole. – No quería-  
Se me inunda el corazón de pena.- Lo rechazaste-  
- No… yo… yo quería pero no pude!- gime, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.- Yo lo quiero… lo quiero tanto, Colt, y ahora… ahora debe odiarme-  
- No seas tonta, Sable no te odiaría jamás. Cuando mucho, está ocupado sintiéndose peor que tú…- digo meciéndola.- April… deja de llorar, o voy a seguir llorando yo, tú sabes que no soporto verte llorar-  
Ella asiente, pero se queda allí sentada en una silla, su rostro tan infeliz que se me parte el corazón. La aferro contra mí, meciéndola sentada en mis piernas, hasta que me arden los ojos de ganas de llorar al sentirla tragarse las lágrimas como una niña.  
- April… es por Jessie-  
Ella hunde la cabeza en mi brazo. No dice nada.  
- April, qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?- susurro, mis manos temblando.- haré cualquier cosa! Excepto irme con ustedes… se lo prometí a Robin, pero haré… cualquier cosa-  
April me mira a los ojos, tan llenos de miseria que me estremezco. Entonces atrae mi boca a la suya, y de pronto hay fuego en su mirada, un fuego destructivo y terrible pero que sólo es vida al fin, que he visto cuando nuestras misiones suicidas parecían ir directo al infierno.  
- Hazme tuya por última vez… Colt…-

Come away with me on a bus Come away where they cant tempt us With their lies

- Por supuesto, April… por supuesto.- digo sin dudar. Qué? Sólo tiene que pedirlo. Robin me ha pedido mi vida y se la he dado: pero si ella me quiere por última vez, me tiene. Si mi carne puede calmar lo que está sufriendo, es toda suya para poseer, y cocinar y comer también si la quiere.  
Los dos nos movemos con fuego y torpeza, quitándonos la ropa a tirones, mi cuerpo ya listo y ansioso, el suyo aún temblando de frío. Está helada: se tardará en reaccionar, y por eso le tomo la cara y la miro a los ojos, antes de tomar sus manos y ponerlas en mi cuerpo.  
- Esta noche no tendré contemplaciones.- le susurro.- No te pondré una mano encima si no me complaces primero. Sabes algo sobre complacer a un hombre, April-  
Ella se sonroja. Logré que se distrajera y se concentrara en mí.- Sólo lo que he leído… Roy quería que yo… quería que lo-  
- Dilo.- exijo, tomándole la cara.- Recuerdas cómo acabó la última vez-  
April se apega a mí.- Acabaste… en mi boca.- susurra, sus cejas frunciéndose como si recién lo recordase.  
- Fue muy repulsivo-  
- No…- April mueve la cabeza.- la idea de hacérselo a otro… no me gusta, pero eres tú, Colt…- añade y sus ojos se iluminan como si descubriese por primera vez las teorías del amor.- Quiero… quiero hacerlo. Pero no sé muy bien cómo-  
- Encantado de ser tu juguete sexual. He sido tu conejito de indias tantas veces para probar armas que ya estaba bueno que me probaras en algo que me guste y no deje moretones.- digo sentándome en la cama, haciéndola reír mientras se arrodilla y parece contemplarme como a un problema de física. - Y si te muerdo-  
- Te mato. Primero tendré un orgasmo, y luego te mato-  
April ríe por primera vez desde que se llevaron a Jessie, y apartándose el pelo, se ocupa de su tarea como se ocupa de todo lo que es nuevo y desafiante: con dedicación, infinita paciencia, y decisión. Echo la cabeza atrás y gimo tan fuerte como puedo, antes de forzarme a abrir los ojos y mirarla haciéndomelo. Le tomo la cabeza y la guío lentamente, porque apenas puede contenerme y siento sus dientecitos rozando la abundante piel floja que me envuelve, pero el roce es tan erótico que los músculos de mis muslos se contraen rítmicamente sin poder evitarlo. Guío sus manos a la piel que sujeta mis testículos, y cuando los masajea con delicadeza, aferro las sábanas y jadeo ruidosamente, mi pelvis empezando a vibrar contra ella.  
- Para.- ordeno, echándola atrás con un poco de violencia. Inspiro hondo y la miro, aún fascinada observándome, los labios enrojecidos por su dedicación.  
- Qué… qué hice-  
- Lo hiciste demasiado bien, eso pasa.- digo riendo.- Mi talentosa ingeniera. Cuando un hombre empiece a vibrar así, no importa lo que te digan, está a punto del orgasmo: si no te apartas, tendrías que tragarte mi semen-  
- Pero…- susurra ella, tocándose los labios.- no hicimos eso antes-  
- Sí, pero no soy Ramrod, no puedes hacerme funcionar de nuevo cada vez que se te antoje, ten compasión si quieres que te sea útil esta noche.- le digo mientras la hago ponerse de pie y tenderse en la cama en mis brazos. La enlazo con todo mi cuerpo, como su casa a un caracol, y April emite un sonido de alivio tan expresivo que me inunda una sonrisa de orgullo. Conoce mi cuerpo, ama mi cuerpo, y soy el único capaz de satisfacerla, el único al que entrega así.

I want to walk with you On a cloudy day In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high So wont you try to come

- Colt-  
- Bésame, April. Soy tan sensible como tú… no seas tímida…- le pido guiándola a mi pecho. April me llena de besos y caricias, y veo la sombra del dolor de la separación en sus ojos mientras me acaricia los muslos y me besa el pecho y el cuello con la pasión con que amas algo que sabes que vas a perder inexorablemente. Es la última vez que nos amamos, y si Dios me da fuerzas, voy a hacer que la recuerde hasta el último día de su vida. Voy a hacerla tan memorable que pueda recordar cada detalle en mi lecho de muerte, solo y viejo, y aún me estremezca.  
La voy a amar hasta que cuando ella enfrente una muerte que no imagino en esa otra dimensión, pueda pensar en mí y sentir mi amor…  
No, no, no, no puedo dejarla morir sola! No puedo! No puedo pensar en eso o enloqueceré…  
Ella hace un sonido de sorpresa cuando interrumpo sus caricias y me le abalanzo encima, mi mano preparándola rudamente, mi lengua profundo en su boca mientras la aferro con codicia. Mía, mía, su carne viva y frágil, su humedad y su amor, que voy a perder, que desaparecerán y que no estaré allí para satisfacer cuando tenga hambre, frío, cuando su cuerpo demande amor… cómo puedo dejarla ir? Dios mío, no tengo tanta fuerza! No soporto la idea… no la soporto!  
- Ámame.- gimo, mi boca sobre su corazón mientras aferro sus caderas y froto mi miembro desesperadamente contra su tibia entrada, que aún no responde a mis caricias, los pétalos contraídos y suaves.- April, ámame, por favor!-

Come away with me and will kiss On a mountaintop Come away with me And Ill never stop loving you

April se aferra a mi cuello, y sus piernas me aprietan, volteándose para quedar sobre mí y hundirme como una daga en su propio cuerpo. La siento estremecerse de dolor, pero se aferra a mí con todas sus fuerzas mientras me hundo en su estrecho pasaje, derrotando a sus músculos que me combaten, y el fiero placer me descontrola mientras me aferro a la cama para no empujarme más. - Colt… te amo…- gime ella, su rostro contra el mío cuando sus piernas temblorosas ceden y al fin descansa, mi cuerpo hundido apretado y caliente en ella. Lentamente su interior empieza a humedecerse, derrotado mientras yo palpito dentro suyo, y me fuerzo a quedarme quieto, esperando.  
- No.- le susurro.- Me quieres, como quieres a Sable y a Fire, nos quieres con toda tu alma, y hemos sido sólo un hombre para ti, tu hombre. Yo he satisfecho tu cuerpo, cocinándote y haciéndote el amor, mis brazos siempre abiertos para ti. Sable ha satisfecho tu alma y tu mente, con su inteligencia y su nobleza, siempre más tuyo que de nadie. Y Fire ha llenado tu corazón con su ternura, su compasión. Pero…- suspiro, mis caderas intentando moverse aún contra mi voluntad.- Aunque me parta el alma reconocerlo, hay un solo hombre en la Nueva Frontera que es capaz de hacerte feliz, y tú lo has sabido siempre. Lo amas, verdad, April-  
April emite un sollozo, y siento cómo su carne se afloja y se suaviza, aceptando mi invasión mientras se apoya en mi vientre y me mira a los ojos, sus ojos dilatados dejando que las lágrimas le fluyan por la cara.  
- Colt-  
- Está bien, April. Amas a Jessie… no es nada que no supiéramos… es muy tarde para decirte que aunque se me revolviera el estómago, lo hubiera aceptado y les hubiera dado mi bendición-  
April mueve la cabeza, y yo me siento, meciéndola suavemente sobre mí, sintiendo su calor contrayéndose levemente a mi alrededor. Por un momento no puedo hablar cuando ella contrae los muslos alrededor de mi cintura, hundiéndome más en ella, los pequeños y tibios labios de su intimidad por fin humedecidos y rozando con insoportable dulzura la piel sensitiva recogida en mi base, apretada contra mí.  
- Nn-no…- gime April, cerrando los ojos cuando la mantengo sentada sobre mí y bajo el rostro contra sus pequeños pechos erguidos, cuyos pequeños y sensibles pezones de un pálido color damasco se enrojecen bajo mi boca, endureciéndose cuando succiono tanto de cada uno como puedo y luego deslizo mi lengua por debajo de su seno, por el costado, subiendo bajo su brazo…- Clavell… Tranquility… lo que hizo, Colt-  
- Y qué? Lo amas igual.- le suelto, y April hace un sonido que es casi un grito cuando le sujeto el brazo y devoro la carne tibia e intocada allí debajo.- Lo amas y qué importa? Lo hecho, hecho está, y por cerrarte de piernas no vas a devolverle la vida a esa gente. Era una guerra, y aunque no lo hubiera sido, Jessie te ama y no te lastimó jamás-  
- Sería… cómplice… sería…- April tiene que dejar de hablar y se aferra a mí, sus piernas contrayéndose cuando mi boca regresa hambrienta a sus senos y le aferro las nalgas para iniciar movimientos cortos y violentos, empujándola contra mi verga. - Y qué?- ladro.- Te llenas las manos de sangre con él, te revuelcas en cadáveres con él, y qué? Serías feliz! El tipo te ama tanto como yo…- susurro, derrotado.- Sable tenía razón. Fire tenía razón. Yo estaba equivocado. Ni siquiera se trata de cuánto te ame él o de si te lastima o no… tú lo amas, y con eso basta y sobra. Lo amas, April, y lo amarías aunque nosotros tres nos pasáramos la vida amándote… y si eso te convierte en su cómplice, o en Mrs Genocida, o lo que sea, pues mala suerte, porque así es la vida. Acéptalo… -

And I want to wake up with the rain Falling on a tin roof While I'm safe there in your arms So all I ask is for you To come away with me in the night Come away with me

April solloza al mismo tiempo que le arranco el primer orgasmo, hundiéndome las uñas en los hombros cuando sujeto su vagina que se contrae locamente alrededor de mi miembro: conozco tan bien su ritmo, sus puntos sensibles, que es como tocar una amada y familiar guitarra. La tiendo a mi lado, y hace un pequeño sonido cuando salgo de su carne, rígido y caliente: pero luego suspira y se estremece cuando reemplazo mi miembro con mi lengua, y bebo su humedad sediento mientras ella regresa a la vida y abre los ojos para mirarme, la verdad, la vergüenza, el dolor y el amor mezclado en su mirada aún mientras revivo su deseo.  
- Colt…- gime, hundiendo sus dedos para levantarme la cara y poder besarme, aún dulce de ella. La volteo y la tiendo de costado, antes de atraer su pierna atrás sobre las mías y forzarme otra vez a su interior, la nueva posición haciéndola gemir y agarrarse a la colcha hasta que logro meterme de regreso en su carne.  
- No te preocupes por mí. Tengo tu amor, y lo que me has dado nunca se lo darás a nadie, pero… quiero verte feliz. Es lo único que quiero, lo único que deseo, y he sido tan egoísta. El amor no debería ser tan egoísta.- le susurro, y sujeto sus caderas para iniciar el ritmo de nuevo, mis manos sosteniendo sus cálidos pechos contra mí.- Si él es el único hombre en el mundo que puede hacerte feliz, si es el único y tu gusto es tan terriblemente malo, mi amor, pues… aprendí a cocinar esos repulsivos bichos marinos para el sushi del corredor, aprenderé a aguantar al maldito tipo.- le susurro, olvidando que lo van a matar, olvidando que yo no voy a estar allí.- No cometas mi error…- le susurro, y me concentro, vaciando mi alma, mientras me esfuerzo por meterme tan adentro suyo como nunca he estado, mi cuerpo volviéndose violento cuando digo lo que nunca volveré a decir, ni a pensar siquiera.- … no te entregues a otro amor porque el amor de tu vida se te niega. Es cruel e inútil… toda la vida compararás, toda la vida soñarás, parte de tu alma siempre hambrienta y desconsolada… me he pasado cinco años deseando en los momentos más crueles y injustos que Robin seas tú, y me pasaré la vida en eso, mintiendo para no herirla, queriéndola, amándola, pero siempre su realidad la sombra de tu sueño… no cometas mi error, porque es una pesadilla a veces… te amo, April, te amaré siempre!- Cuando April jadea y gime, su respiración ahogada, mis manos la acomodan hasta que está tendida de espaldas sobre mí, y mi porfiado, apasionado miembro se introduce en ella en violentos empujes, arriba, arriba, hasta que se contrae y yo me contraigo con ella, envolviéndola en mi carne mientras se empapa y su jadeo y su gemido es desesperado y liberador a la vez.  
- Colt… Colt… yo… amo a Jessie, lo he amado… toda la vida y no me importa… no me importa lo que haya hecho, no quiero que lo maten, Colt, por favor! Jessie… JESSIE-  
Cierro los ojos y la sostengo en un orgasmo que parece agonía en mis brazos, la violencia con que su sexo se contrae, su cuerpo convulsionando, sus latidos erráticos y enloquecidos casi asustándome hasta que se desmadeja en el mismo momento en que mi semen estalla y la inunda caliente por dentro, mezclándose con su tibio jugo. Al fin reposamos, de costado, tan abrazados como pueden estar dos personas, aún flojo dentro suyo mientras le beso la cara, le aparto el cabello. Tiene los ojos dilatados por un momento, y luego los cierra, para esconderse en mis brazos y sollozar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, hasta dormirse. Llora porque va a morir cuando Jessie muera, y porque será sólo una cáscara vacía lo que Sable y Fire se llevarán a Eden: pero al menos ahora lo sabe.

While I'm safe there in your arms So all I ask is for you To come away with me in the night Come away with me

Se duerme, y cuando amanece, sé que tengo que decirles adiós hoy, o no lo soportaré. Pero iré a verte morir, Jessie, y te diré la verdad: eres el único hombre del Universo que podría haber tomado nuestro lugar y haberla hecho feliz, Dios maldiga tu alma al infierno por toda la eternidad.

Otra vez el celular. Ahora es Nowhere Fast.  
- Corredor?- contesto, ninguna sorpresa.  
- April está contigo-  
- Sí-  
- Me imaginé. Sable se ha pateado Yuma entero buscándola. Por suerte lo encontré antes de que se suicidara. Sabes que el modo de April de decir "bueno ya" es mucho más traumático que sus "no, gracias-  
- Es terrible que sepa exactamente lo que quieres decir-  
- Vamos para allá. Pon algo caliente al horno, Sable ha vomitado toda la noche de la neura-  
- Tú no estabas en Kathay-  
- Modernízate. Gracias a Jessie y a su tecnología, me teleporté de regreso-  
- Cuánto te costó-  
- Casi medio millón de yenes, pero qué importa-  
- Tú que tienes dinero para esas gracias, yo me dejé el traste plano tras veinte horas en el Galaxy Express-  
- Colt-  
- Sí-  
- Nada. Vamos para allá.-

Sable y Fire llegan a primera hora de la mañana, Sable obviamente recién bañado y cambiado de ropa, ojeroso y deshecho. La casa de Eagle huele a comida, y Fire me salta a los brazos cuando abro la puerta. Parece haberla pasado mal con su familia: lo abrazo, y por sobre su hombro veo a April, con un flojo buzo viejo y la cara lavada, y a Sable, con unos viejos jeans y un sweater rojo que yo le regalé hace años mirarse, abrazarse y echarse a llorar como niños, colgados el uno del otro como dos bebitos, pidiéndose perdón mutuamente entre besos hasta que dejan de llorar y hablan en susurros unos momentos. Veo a Sable poniéndole un anillo en la mano: no es el antiguo, es uno nuevo, con un diamante más grande y empotrado en platino, no en oro, en su otra mano.  
- Se van a casar-  
- Nope. Uno es por Ramrod y otro por Nimrod.- me dice Sable ligeramente antes de abrazarse a mí. Lo aprieto, le beso el pelo, lo acaricio como a un niño: siento su agotamiento, y también su liberación de al fin tener la respuesta a sus preguntas. Parece más ligero y frágil, y me desespera pensar que se irá solo: pero al menos está Fire, que cuidará a mis dos cabezones rubios, y ellos a él…  
Maldita sea, no lo soporto! - Te busqué por todo Yuma…- pregunta Sable, mirando a April, viendo una ola de dolor en sus ojos, que luego se suavizan.- Cómo la trajiste acá?- pregunta, mirándome. Le sonrío: obviamente sabe.  
- Igual que como logré que Fire te trajera. Te voy a decir una sola palabra.- le digo, llevándolos a la cocina. - Lasaña.-

Debería haber sido doloroso e incómodo: debería haber estado preñado de palabras torpes, de lágrimas, de recriminaciones, dudas e ira. Debería haber sido frío y desgarrador quizás. Deberíamos haber estado llenos de resentimiento, de odio incluso: pero en el momento en que sirvo los platos y nos sentamos a comer juntos, a pasar el día juntos por última vez, nada más nos importa, y pasamos el rato entero riendo, charlando, llorando a veces, abrazados, renuentes a soltarnos. Comemos juntos por última vez, y le hacemos honor a la comida: no dejamos ni las miguitas.  
- Voy a extrañar el sazón exquisito de tu comida.- me dice Sable, y le tiembla la voz. Luego, se levantan, y Fire me abraza.  
- Me tengo que ir. Alguien me espera en el hotel, pero nos veremos, okay?- dice antes de irse misteriosamente. Luego, Sable y yo pasamos a dejar a April al hangar, y yo dejo a mi jefe – ex jefe- en su oficina.  
- Colt.- me dice Sable al despedirnos.- Iremos a verte la noche del tres. Pero… no quiero que vayas al lanzamiento, por favor.- se le quiebra la voz. - Si te veo allí, no podré dar la orden de despegue. No seré capaz-  
- Tampoco lo aguantaría.- susurro. No veo sus ojos porque se ha puesto las gafas oscuras, pero lo veo apretar los labios.  
- Nos vemos.-

Los veo a intervalos esos últimos cinco días. La noche del tres, a pesar de que tienen la misión más importante de sus vidas, la pasamos juntos en la casa de Eagle, bebiendo y charlando, y el día que va a separarnos para siempre amanece con los cuatro dormidos en el mismo lecho, abrazados como niños, Fire rodeando a Sable con sus brazos, mi antiguo jefe con la frente pegada a la de April, mis brazos envolviendo a mi niña, por última vez. Tendrán un día soleado para el adiós.  
Sable se levanta el primero, se ducha y se pone ropa de civil: supongo que tienen las armaduras en Ramrod.  
- Ya elegiste a mi reemplazante?- pregunto. Sable asiente. Tengo que saberlo.  
- Quién es-  
- Shvaughn Erin. Tiene talento-  
- Una chica?-

- No seas chauvinista. Además, April necesita amigas, y Fire resentiría a un chico.- me mira, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Colt… eres el mejor amigo que he tenido. Eres el mejor hombre que conozco, y de veras deseo que seas muy feliz… pero más feliz de lo que hemos sido juntos, supongo que es injusto pedir…- susurra, y cuando nos abrazamos y besamos, nos toma la vida soltarnos. Me hace el saludo militar, y se va.  
- Colt.- Fire, detrás de mí. Ya se vistió, y tiene los ojos secos pero desolados. Él no dice nada, no puede. Simplemente se empina, me besa los labios, y se va. – Cuídate…- Mi mejor amigo, mi frágil y apasionado corredor… se van y yo… Dios mío, no puedo aguantar más!  
Brazos delicados que me rodean el torso. No tengo alma para esto. Me apoyo en la puerta, y cierro los ojos, agarrándome del dintel.  
- Vete. Sólo vete, o no seré capaz-  
April desaparece como un susurro y una fragancia: cuando abro los ojos, se ha ido, y no la besé por última vez.  
Lloro las lágrimas más amargas de mi vida por horas antes de ser capaz de encender la televisión. Todo está listo: no hay un canal que no esté reporteando el lanzamiento de Nimrod y Ramrod. Hay miles de globos plateados, rojos, azules y amarillos: hay alfombras rojas, y multitudes…  
Los uniformes de Nimrod son blancos, con acentos negros. Los colonos llevan todos sombreros blancos de broma, sombreros de peregrinos, con hebillas, y un número, con su nombre: suben entre vítores una rampa adornada con globos y cintas, cargados con sus maletitas, y dicen adiós agitando las manos alegremente. Los reporteros los entrevistan, y también a Leon, a Maddy, ( "Sáquenme esa /&$# cámara de la cara!!" ésa es Maddy for you) a Roy… no lo puedo creer, eligieron a ROY como comandante de Nimrod?? En un arranque de infantilismo, le tiro todo lo que encuentro a la televisión cuando entrevistan a la tal Shavaugh Erin, una puta pelirroja con uniforme negro del Ramrod Court y una raya dorada en el hombro que se contonea y asegura que el Jinete Sable la eligió específicamente… perra y más que perra! Ése es mi puesto, miserable puta, es mío, no tuyo!  
Quedan dos horas para el lanzamiento, y no sé si aguantaré dos horas de esto. Apago el televisor antes de que llegue el Team Ramrod: no voy a soportar verlos irse…  
El timbre. Y luego golpes en la puerta. Si han vuelto a buscarme, se acabó, me voy!  
- COLT-  
Pero qué hace Robin acá!  
Abro la puerta, y me quedo sin habla.  
Afuera hay un taxi cargado de maletas, y mis niños están todos metidos dentro, con sus trajecitos de viaje, los ojos brillantes, abrigados como pequeños esquimales, y adentro del taxi también está nuestro gato, nuestro perro, y hasta el potrillo que Ewie estaba criando en un carrito.  
Todos ( potrillo incluido) llevan sombreros blancos de peregrinos con hebilla y un número. Robin lo lleva fashionably colgando del cuello, en la espalda, y me mira con una sonrisa inmensa, las manos en las caderas de sus ajustados jeans metidos en las botas vaqueras, y asiente, los ojos brillantes y decididos.  
- Robin…- barboto: todo se está poniendo gris, me voy a desmayar.  
- No me voy a quedar con menos de la mitad de mi marido porque me guste esta dimensión. Siempre quise ser una colona en el Far West… qué tan malo puede ser?- me dice con un mohín, cruzándose de brazos, y el shock es tan grande que no sé si abrazarla o matarla.- Qué estás esperando? Vamos, no queda tiempo-  
- MISERABLE PERRA, ESPERASTE HASTA EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO-  
- Tenía que estar segura.- me dice, con su apestosa sonrisa ganadora.  
- Debería divorciarme de ti por esto!- grito, sin saber si reír o llorar, y como no tengo tiempo para ninguna de las dos cosas, me meto al taxi tan rápido como puedo, y allí, entre los chillidos de los niños que tienen edad para opinar que sus papás son asquerosos, la beso hasta casi asfixiarnos.

FIREBALL

Es el cuatro de noviembre, el día en que nos vamos. Tras decirle adiós a Colt, paso al hotel a buscar a la mujer que se va conmigo a Eden, y le abrocho su sombrerito blanco bajo la barbilla antes de conducir Red Fury hacia Nimrod.  
No, no es ninguna conquista de último minuto. Es mi sobrina.  
Kaoru ha muerto, en desgracia: Kiyoshi la expulsó de la familia tan pronto di vuelta la espalda por tener un hijo ilegítimo. Una niña. La bebita más linda que he visto, y hubiera estado muerta si Kiyo hubiera tenido las manos libres.  
Muy bien: que Kiyo y Akito envejezcan solos con la fortuna, y que se pudran cuidando esa casa apolillada, hasta convertirse en fantasmas, otro par de fantasmas en las telarañas de historia y tradiciones de mi familia. Mi sobrinita se va conmigo, a un lugar nuevo donde tendrá la libertad que yo tuve, y será feliz como yo lo fui: espero que los chicos me ayuden a criarla, porque no tengo la menor idea de bebés. Tiene apenas unos meses, y me pasé la noche dándole biberón: creo que demasiado, porque me vomitó al amanecer y luego se durmió como una bendita.  
Kaoru no le había puesto nombre: me pidió que cuidase de su bebé, pero creo que incluso ella la veía como una bebé, un motivo para su caída en desgracia en la familia, no como una pequeña personita. Pero lo es, y no le pondré Kaoru, ni Kaori, el nombre de mi madre.  
Quiero que tenga un nombre nuevo, y aunque no olvide su raíz en Kathay, prefiero que tenga un nombre libre de recuerdos y herencias, como yo me llamé a mí mismo Fireball.  
La llamaré Shikari.

La multitud es inmensa: me toma media hora poder llegar hasta la zona acordonada, en donde se mezclan los uniformes negros de Ramrod con los blancos de Nimrod, la elegante capa negra de Madarian con la capa blanca de Roy y la capa roja de …  
No. Por un momento casi se me para el corazón: no es Jessie quien lleva el uniforme de los seres de vapor, sino una bella joven de larga cabellera negra y exótica piel, que habla con Rond Vidar. Ella va a dirigir a los seres de vapor que vuelven a su casa. Algunos, como Tinya Wazzo e Imra Ardeen, van a trabajar con nosotros, y confío en ellos. Pero ver esa capa roja me ha hecho doler el corazón, ya bastante deshecho por dejar a Colt…  
No puedo soportar dejarlo atrás, no puedo soportar que maten a Jessie…

Pasé a ver a Jessie antes de irme. No me dejaron verlo, pero le dejé unas fotografías, y un mechón de pelo de que ella me regaló hace mucho tiempo. Mañana lo fusilan, y por lo que sé, su única petición es que no le vendaran los ojos, y lo dejaran ver nuestra partida por televisión hoy. Y pidió cheesecake y langosta como última cena. Me han dicho que no saben si sobrevivirá hasta mañana: está muy débil.  
Quisiera poder tomarle la mano, poder hablar con él antes de que lo maten. Quisiera poder ser su amigo, estar allí para él, escuchar sus últimas palabras, reír juntos y recordar. Tenemos tantos recuerdos en común, por extraño que parezca. Te acuerdas cuando raptaste a Eagle? Y cuando dejaste a Colt en el hospital, y cuando Némesis te mandó a espiar un concurso de belleza? Te acuerdas… te acuerdas?  
Sé que sus últimas palabras serán palabras de amor para April. Y sé que de alguna forma ella las oirá, y sabrá.

- Comandante Fireball.- ah, ahora soy comandante y Sable es almirante: Nimrod y Ramrod, y todo lo que contengan y conquistemos son ahora un estado aparte, una región bajo la jurisdicción exclusiva de un Comando constituido por Sable, April, Leon, Rond Vidar, Tasmia Mallor, Steve Laurie, Dennis, Roy, Laurel Gand, y yo. Los diez requeriremos unanimidad para hacer cualquier cosa, y la constitución de Nimrod fue redactada por Sable. Ni la he leído aún, pero apuesto que es una cursilada…- Comandante, el Almirante Sable dijo que en cuanto llegara se dirigiera a los medios y diera el discurso del lanzamiento-  
- Y el Almirante-  
- Dijo que estaría en el puente de mando de Ramrod en el momento de la partida, pero por favor usted se ocupara de los medios porque la Comandante April está ocupada con el Comandante Phillips en el puente de Nimrod-  
Me imaginaba. Los dos no están de humor para hablar con los medios.  
- Muy bien. Tu nombre-  
- Oficial de Seguridad Tercera Tinya Wazzo, señor-  
Ah. Miro a la delicada chica con coletas negras como plumas suaves, un mechón blanco en la frente, y vivos e inteligentes ojos oscuros. El uniforme blanco de Nimrod con una línea de oro en el hombro que la sindica como una de las tres encargadas de seguridad que sólo le responden a Sable le queda de maravilla.  
- Tinya, eh? Tinya, sabes algo de bebés?- le digo, mostrándole a Shikari, que gorgoritea.  
Su cara es un poema.- Eh… no mucho, señor-  
- Alguna de tus compañeras sabe algo de bebés?- pregunto con un poquito de desesperación: intuyo que es hora de la muda y soy un desastre en eso.  
- Imra crió a su hermano pequeño.- me dice, antes de corregirse.- Imra Ardeen, Oficial de Seguridad Primera, señor-  
- Pues búscala, y pregúntale si puede hacerme un enorme favor.-

Reconozco que Sable tiene buen ojo para elegir gente: Imra, Shvaughn y Tinya mantuvieron la cara seria cuando las liberé de sus tareas y les encargué a Shikari como nueva misión antes de irme a hablar con los medios. Me toma una hora librarme de ellos: y sólo entonces me reúno con Sable y April, los dos espectaculares con las armaduras negras remozadas, las capas oro y fucsia contrastando con la mía roja. - Lindos trocitos de color estamos hechos. Quién mierda diseño los uniformes de gala-  
- Creo que Luellen.- dice April, encogiéndose de hombros. El fucsia de la capa le queda bien, le da vida a su rostro pálido: se vería trágica sólo de negro, supongo.  
- No se van a despedir de los medios, chicos?- me giro y miro a Sable. Y me sobresalto. Sable está mirando al horizonte, y está temblando. No hay nada lejano en su actitud: está temblando como si no pudiera contener su energía, está sonriendo, está vibrando como si en cualquier momento fuera a gritar " Viva!" y fuera a ponerse a bailar. Qué demonios le pasa? Me mira, y sus ojos son fuego plata. Qué demonios?  
- Sable, estás bien? Dónde te habías metido-  
- Estoy perfectamente. Y por lo que a mí respecta, esta partida es una metafórica bajada de pantalones al Comando, pero no me hagas hacerla literal.- me suelta, antes de tomar a April de la mano y dirigirnos al puente de Ramrod por una rampa sobre la multitud. Nos vitorean al cruzar la rampa, y saludamos, sintiéndonos muy extraños sin Colt. El viento hace revolotear las incómodas capas. Nimrod ya terminó de abordar y se está cerrando como una gigantesca almeja: Ramrod, sombrío y familiar y tan pequeño a su lado, nos espera, y cuando al fin entramos, noto con tristeza a alguien sentado en el puesto de Colt. Sable dijo que había elegido a una chica para que le reemplazara ocasionalmente, pero no sé quién es.  
- Oficial Erin, prepárese, nos vamos.- dice Sable, colgando la capa y tomando su puesto con un leve suspiro: sigue temblando. No puede enfermarse hoy, por favor!  
Erin? Shvaughn Erin? Pero no es una de las tres a las que les encargué Shikari?  
- Almirante, alcanzo a masturbarme antes de que nos vayamos? Es que se ve tan sexy con capa que no aguanto…- dice una voz aflautada. Me giro como si me hubieran pegado un tiro, y veo un sombrero de vaquero encima de la terminal.  
Colt se asoma, y nos dirige su mejor sonrisa.  
- Hola, chicos, qué los hizo tardar tanto?-

APRIL

Nos congelamos. Colt está sentado, con la armadura, en su asiento habitual.  
- Colt, te vas a arrepentir…- susurra Sable, mirándolo con enorme pena. – Robin… -  
- Robin te va a matar.- añade Fire.  
Pero Colt nos mira por sobre el hombro.  
- Probablemente. Pero estará tan ocupada presentándose a alcalde de Nimrod que confío en que eso la distraiga. Ya está dando órdenes allá abajo: ocupamos tus cuarteles en Nimrod, Sable, si no te molesta. Tengo cinco hijos, un gato, un perro y un potrillo: además, para qué necesitas una oficina-  
- Robin se viene con nosotros? Y los niños?- dice Fire, los ojos iluminados.  
- Se viene? Trata de detener a esa mujer cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja…- sonríe, estirándome para encender los controles desde el interruptor en el techo.- Ahora, es hora de mover el traste. Adiós, apestosa nueva Frontera-  
Me le abrazo un momento, atontada y tan aliviada que no puedo hablar. Casi nos echamos a llorar antes de que Sable se aparte y empiece a ladrar órdenes, secándose los ojos.

Me siento a fijar el curso: saldremos de Yuma a las diez, cruzaremos Westmine a las cuatro de la tarde, y Capricorn a las ocho: esperaremos la noche evaluando la situación, y cruzaremos la Victory Star por última vez a la medianoche.  
Esta noche es la última de la vida de Jessie, y tengo que ser fuerte. Pero esta noche cuando crucemos Capricorn iré a ver el último atardecer de la Nueva Frontera, y lloraré por él, y luego seré fuerte otra vez. Si puedo. Pero necesito llorar por última vez…

Me acomodo en mi asiento, y espero unos momentos, mientras Sable abre los canales de comunicación. Observo por las pantallas a la multitud, confeti y globos, a la Nueva Frontera que nos saluda, y no se me ocurre una sola cosa que vaya a extrañar. Mi vida entera se va ahora, conmigo, a Eden.  
Excepto mi único amor. Jessie. Adiós, mi amor. Perdóname… si puedes. Te arruiné la vida, te costé la vida al fin. Pero hubiera dado la mía por la tuya, y si hubiera podido salvarte, nada me hubiera detenido.  
Ahora voy a poner una dimensión de distancia entre ambos, pero te juro que aún en Eden estaré sola, pensando en ti. Y que pensaré en ti hasta el último día de mi vida, dondequiera que sea que me espera mi muerte. Estarás más conmigo muerto de lo que nunca estuviste vivo.

:: Aquí Ramrod Equalizer Unit, preparándose para despegar a las 00:00 Paradise Mission. :: dice Sable. Oigo a Luellen desde Nimrod, que responde:  
:: Aquí Nimrod Colony Unit, listo para despegar a las 00:01 Paradise Mission, Almirante.:: dice, y siento la emoción en su voz.:: Dios nos bendiga a todos:  
:: Amén:: dice Rock Krynn en la línea privada, el ingeniero de vuelo de vapor que será mi delegado en Nimrod. Tiene talento: no es Jessie, pero no es del todo malo :: Nimrod está listo, Comandante:: Rock dice que Nimrod está afinado y listo para despegar.:: le informo a Sable.  
:: Y Ramrod:  
Casi le arranco la cabeza a Sable.:: No preguntes estupideces:  
:: No me insultes por la línea abierta, April:: Perdona.- Cierro la línea y grito.- No preguntes HUEVADAS-  
-… okay.- Sable se está riendo. Hay algo febril en su sonrisa, algo muy semejante a la paz cuando abre las líneas de comunicación, y escucho una voz inundar la línea interna Ramrod/Nimrod, suavemente. 

:: Aquí Radio Ramrod,:: dice la voz de Tasmia Mallor, que es muy suave y sedosa: me imagino oyéndola en mi oído, por los años que vienen :: Queremos dar la bienvenida a todos los Colonos de Nimrod, y a los oficiales que nos acompañan, en este día en que zarpamos como conquistadores y vanguardia de la Nueva Frontera. Queremos decirles lo orgullosos que estamos de su valor, lo agradecidos que estamos a su fe, lo felices que estamos de poder compartir este momento histórico con ustedes. Para los seres de vapor, mis hermanos, volveremos nuestra casa: para los humanos, que también son mis hermanos, estamos felices de que nos acompañen rumbo a una tierra nueva y un cielo nuevo. Queremos dar las gracias al Team Ramrod, por ser nuestro valor y nuestra inspiración, nuestros guardianes y nuestro corazón. Queremos dedicarles esta canción a ustedes, ahora que zarpamos. Este no es un adiós a la Nueva Frontera, que va con nosotros porque ustedes la encarnan, porque han vivido y sangrado cada uno de sus ideales. Esto es una bienvenida a la aventura más grande de nuestras vidas, llevando esos ideales a Eden y más allá, sirviendo, amando, luchando. Para el glorioso Team Ramrod, para el poderoso Jinete Sable, el valiente Fireball, el magnífico Colt y la encantadora April… esta canción es para ustedes. Se titula Now We Are Free. Y creo que es la pura verdad, gracias a su leyenda::

No podemos hablar. Nos quedamos callados.  
Hans Zimmerman inunda la cabina, el sol reluce en nuestras pantallas, y Fire levanta la mano con la prótesis reluciente, y la apoya en el control principal.  
Miro a Sable, que mira a Colt, que me mira a mí, y yo doy las llaves de energía mientras Fire agarra los controles, y nos alza, lentamente. Tras de nosotros, Nimrod se pone en marcha.  
Y nos lanzamos al cielo.

JESSIE

He said I was his friend That came as some surprise I spoke into his eyes I've thought you died alone a long long time ago…  
Who knows? Not me: I've never lacked control.  
I'm face to face with the man who sold the world…

- Esto es demasiado déjà vu. Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, un poco sorprendido, aunque no demasiado. No me puedo quejar, me han tratado bien, aunque estoy aburridísimo. Quisiera que se demoraran un poco menos en el papeleo y me mataran de una vez, pero aparentemente es duro para ellos justificar un asesinato, aunque sea el mío, y se han tardado bastante: o quizá simplemente disfrutan estirando la cuerda y pensando que la tortura psicológica de saber que voy a morir es parte de mi castigo. La verdad, la única tortura de este lugar es la comida, que es desabrida por decir lo menos: ahora que no tengo que preocuparme de ganar peso o del colesterol, me comería todo el cheesecake y las papas francesas que sea capaz de soportar sin vomitar.  
Sable me mira desde el otro lado de los barrotes de mi celda, que es muy moderna, con baño privado, una cama agradable y hasta un bajo con el que disfruto poner frenéticos a mis carceleros tocando todo el día a Iron Maiden. Está vestido de pies a cabeza con la armadura bruñida, una espectacular capa oro y blanco y aunque está ojeroso, le sienta para no parecerse tanto al jodido príncipe azul. Yo estoy en buzo, descalzo y tocando el bajo sentado en mi cama. Él parece un jodido póster: yo, un Kurt Cobain moreno a hora y media del escopetazo.  
Para remachar, hago el inicio de The Man Who Sold The World en el bajo, y Sable, flanqueado por dos guardias, mueve la cabeza.  
- Viniste a despedirte? Yo pedí a April de última cena… asumo que no se confundieron y me mandaron al otro Star Sheriff rubio…- le digo, mirándolo mientras le abren la celda, supongo que para que me estreche la mano. Los guardias me temen como al fuego: me apuntan mientras abren, pero Sable no entra a la celda. Sólo me mira allí, de pie, erguido y severo, listo para una foto, con título " Héroe" o " Prócer" o algo así, supongo.  
Qué está esperando, que le toque una fanfarria?  
- Jessie, amas a April? La harías feliz, si pudieras?- me pregunta Sable. Yo casi le tiro el bajo por la cabeza.  
- Viniste a hacerme semejante pregunta imbécil? Lárgate! Porqué no me matan de una vez y no la cortan con la maldita telenovela-  
- Te hice una pregunta-  
- Sable, quemé la maldita mitad de la Nueva Frontera para que me mirara, responde eso a tu remaldita pregunta-  
- Te pregunté si la harías feliz si pudieras-  
- La haría feliz con mi vida si ella quisiera. Como lamentablemente no es así, estoy jodido, pero al menos sé que tú te cortarás las manos antes de lastimarla-  
Sable parece pensar un momento, sus ojos oscuros. Yo hago un gesto para acercarme a él y los guardias avanzan y me aferran de inmediato, apuntándome entre tres, cobardes.  
- Sable? Le pasó algo a April?- pregunto, con miedo en el estómago de súbito. Porqué no habla?- Sable-  
- Jessie.- me dice él entonces, y sus ojos oscuros parecen iluminarse por dentro, fijos e intensos. Recuerdo esos ojos: eran sus ojos cuando se enfrentaba a mí en batalla contra todas las probabilidades, ese fuego.- Quédate quieto-  
- Pero-  
No por nada es el Jinete Sable. Los tres guardias caen inconscientes y creo que sólo el último sabe qué lo noqueó. Me quedo paralizado, y entonces Sable toma mi mano, y echa a correr por pasillos que no conozco mientras se dispara una alerta roja y oigo incontables pasos de guardias corriendo como locos encima de nosotros. Estamos corriendo por un subterráneo, que es casi un laberinto, pero Sable jamás duda y no me suelta mientras corremos como locos por pasillos oscuros hasta que al fin salimos a la luz, en donde Steed nos espera.  
Sable salta encima y me cruza sobre la montura como una maldita doncella y Steed se lanza al cielo tan rápido que casi me caigo.  
- Sujétate-  
- Eso trato-  
Nos siguen? No estoy seguro. El viento me arranca lágrimas de los ojos y me sujeto de Sable, que me mantiene pegado contra su cuerpo, mientras cruzamos el cielo de Yuma como una exhalación, directo a lo que parece… por el amor de Dios, qué es esa cosa?  
- Es Nimrod. La nave colonia a Eden.- me informa Sable, cuando aterrizamos y nos metemos por un área acordonada. Me hace correr, pero lo sigo hasta que se para en seco detrás de unos enormes soportes y un grupo de técnicos: una chica morena que aparentemente nos espera me entrega un overol de técnico blanco en el que Sable me hace meterme rápidamente.  
- Y? Tengo pasaje en esta cosa?- le pregunto, mi garganta apretada.  
- No-  
- Me trajiste a despedirme de April-  
- No-  
- Entonces a qué mierda me trajiste-  
- Eres el segundo ingeniero de vuelo y el quinto piloto de Ramrod, permíteme que lo recuerde. Pretendes desertar?- me suelta fríamente, poniéndome un ridículo sombrero blanco con una hebilla en la cabeza y señalándome la rampa de lanzamiento. – Ahora, métete en algún rincón de Nimrod hasta que te llame, y por el amor de Dios, mantén la cabeza baja hasta que salgamos de la jurisdicción del Comando. Una vez en Nimrod no te pueden tocar, es mi jurisdicción y yo te indulto si quiero, pero no tentemos a Murphy-  
- Sable…- pregunto, secándome los ojos.- Porqué haces esto? No quiero tu compasión… no quiero-  
Sable me mira, y de pronto le brillan los ojos: creo que está a punto de hacer una reverencia de teatro.  
- Le prometí a Fire y a Colt que haría feliz a April, y siempre cumplo mis promesas. Ahora, cumple la tuya. April estará en el hangar de Ramrod cuando crucemos Capricorn: y te estaré vigilando-  
- Hijo de puta controlador.- susurro, y me abrazo al mayor héroe de la Nueva Frontera, que me ha salvado la vida de todas las formas que puedes salvársela a alguien. Lo abrazo, abrazo a aquel que tiene una nobleza y una fuerza que yo sólo puedo admirar, y pienso: es un maldito ángel.  
- Servidor.-

El despegue de Nimrod, y su maravilla técnica me mantiene ocupado durante las horas siguientes: aunque el despegue es bueno, no es perfecto, y apuesto a que su ingeniero de vuelo soldó los ganchos de azurita en una sola pieza. Nos detenemos por unos momentos en Westmine para dejar subir a unos pocos colonos más, y me entretengo viéndolos ocupar unos modestos departamentitos, familias completas, jóvenes y niños, todos tentados por la promesa de Eden. Quiero regresar a Eden. Era… el paraíso.  
- Jessie-  
Oh crap.  
Me giro. - Rond.- digo, asintiendo.-antes de que empieces a gritar, Sable sabe que estoy aquí-  
- Me iba a ofrecer a ocultarte en el ala de infecciosos.- me dice el médico y ex príncipe de los seres de vapor. Esboza una enorme sonrisa, y me abraza.- Tasmia va a estar feliz de que estés a salvo-  
Rond me da de comer, y me presta ropa: las instalaciones son cómodas, más que ostentosas, y el hospital parece bien equipado. Me presenta a Rock Krynn, que ha estado ocupando mi puesto junto a April, y que obviamente está baboso por ella: ponte a la fila, imbécil. Rock es un Sable de pelo negro y menos manías sobre ensuciarse las manos: babea sobre April hasta que Rond empieza mirarme divertido, esperando que explote. Tasmia se une a nosotros, y cuando nos informan que estamos pasando sobre Capricorn, una joven rubia y robusta con uniforme blanco y oro se dirige a nosotros, acompañada de un chico joven, de ojos oscuros y el uniforme del Ramrod Court.  
- Dr. Vidar, el Almirante me envió a buscar al Comandante Blue. Sabe usted quién es-  
Rond me apunta.- Imra, te vi con un bebé-  
- Sí.- dice ella, poniéndose muy roja.- Es del Comandante Fireball-  
QUÉ?  
El moreno que lo acompaña se vuelve a mí. - Eh… comandante Blue?- se cuadra. – El Almirante Sable me pidió que lo llevase a Ramrod. Soy el piloto del Ramrod Court Wildfire-  
- Me pregunto quién es tu héroe.- digo, riendo. Estoy… nervioso.

And I'd give up forever to touch you Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now

April está mirando el atardecer, el último atardecer de la Nueva Frontera que veremos en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, o quizá para siempre. El brillo naranjo del sol la aurolea de oro, y el rosa y el lila sirven de marco a su piel diáfana. La observo un momento, allí, y quisiera tener palabras para decirle que fueran tan hermosas como este atardecer, pero no quiero interrumpirla, no quiero arruinar este momento para ella. Ella para mí, perfecciona este atardecer, y mientras ella exista, nunca será de noche para mí.  
Si pudieras mirarme...

And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight

Ella se voltea y me ve, y se paraliza.  
No sé exactamente que pasa por su rostro: pero hay ese desconsuelo que es mi cruz y mi tortura en sus ojos al mirarme, y sus puños apretados me duelen como si en ellos apretase mi corazón. No sé que decir que ahuyente esa tristeza en sus ojos. Si pudiera, le daría mi sangre, pero supongo que no le sirve. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer.  
Habrá alguien mirándonos esta noche, alguien que comprenda lo que siento, que pueda explicárselo?  
- April.- digo, sencillamente. Supongo que nunca podré llamarla June.  
Ella no dice nada, sólo me mira, y le da la espalda al atardecer cuando el viento salvaje del hangar abierto hace que sus cabellos se revuelvan en oleadas. Veo sus ojos rojos, y me doy cuenta que ha estado llorando.  
No sé que hacer: no sé que estoy haciendo, pero le sujeto el brazo y la rodeo con los míos, tan fuerte como puedo, en una explosión que casi me asusta. Ella se tensa, se arquea, pero no lucha: no, no lucha, y se queda quieta, como un pájaro atrapado, el rostro ladeado para no mirarme. Y sigo sin palabras, y sin aliento jadeo contra su oído, su pelo, inhalando ese intoxicante aroma. Hay tanto que quisiera decirle. Pero callo, porque esta memoria podría durarme otros diez años, si hiciera falta.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything seems like the movies Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

- Jessie.- susurra ella, tensa como una mariposa clavada en terciopelo.- Jessie… qué haces aquí? Cómo-  
- Sable me trajo. Él me salvó.- April me suelta, y me mira, los ojos dilatados, como si sólo entonces creyera que soy de carne y hueso. No tengo palabras, no sé que decirle, y entonces siento que algo se quiebra dentro de ella. Por un momento me atenaza el pánico: no sé qué he hecho, qué le he hecho, y nunca he querido herirla, mi complejo, maravilloso teorema. Pero de pronto su postura se relaja, se abre como un abanico o unos postigos, y da un paso, luego dos hacia mí, y de pronto se arroja en mis brazos, aferrándome con brazos y piernas, sus manos sujetando mi rostro, y su boca baja sobre la mía con el hambre de una fiera y la violencia de una supernova. Mis brazos la rodean ciegamente, mi boca responde con hambre, aunque se me aflojan las piernas al sentir su beso, su cuerpo por primera vez suave y pliable y aquiescente en mis brazos, abrazándome y besándome con un hambre aún más grande que la mía. Cuántos años esperando? Cuántos años deseando y soñando? Cuántas noches, cuántos segundos perdidos?  
Y Dios, es tanto mejor, tantísimo mejor que todo lo que soñé alguna vez...

And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am

- Jessie... te amo... te amo...- sus susurro es enfebrecido, cortado entre sus besos, su cuerpo entero temblando mientras solloza en mis brazos: pero sus lágrimas son una liberación, un alivio, y las bebo para cambiarlas por las mías que son alivio y al fin, al fin, el fin de ese dolor crónico, de esa hambre crónica en mis entrañas que ahora se sacia en su olor y su tacto. – Jessie... lo siento... te amo-  
- Lo sé.- susurro, apretándola, intentando tranquilizarla, su emoción haciéndome temblar a mí también como si nos poseyera la misma fiebre.- Lo sé... no llores... April...- jadeo, tratando de que no se me quiebre la voz. Un momento después estamos de rodillas abrazados, mientras los restos de ese atardecer se desvanecen, nuestro último atardecer: pero hace mucho que todo es oscuridad cuando al fin me atrevo a hablar, sintiendo la sensación maravillosa de que ella no quiera soltarme.  
- April...- digo, la agonía del miedo en mi estómago. Me soltará y se irá? Se arrepentirá?- Qué-  
- No me dejes.- susurra, y me rodea con sus brazos, con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no llora, pero sigue temblando. Y cuando la alzo en brazos me lo permite ligera y apretada contra mi pecho.  
- Qué quieres...? Dime lo que quieres... y será tuyo...- le ofrezco torpemente, incapaz de pensar, de hablar racionalmente.  
- Llévame a Eden.- me susurra ella, su rostro contra mi cuello. Bajo el rostro y la miro, el hambre en mis entrañas insoportable, y hablo, mis labios en su cabello.

- Te llevaré a Eden y más allá. Te lo juro.- Beyond Eden…

FIN DE THE POINT OF NO RETURN &  
THE SABER RIDER SERIES 


	6. Years We Will Leave Behind

YEARS WE WILL LEAVE BEHIND

Epílogo Uno Deja Blue (Please Be Close To Me)

Habían pasado a la dimensión de vapor exitosamente: Jessie, en la cabina de Ramrod había sido recibido sin preguntas ni más que una que otra ceja levantada, pero nadie podía cuestionar su presencia tras el traspaso no sólo de Ranrod, sino que del Gran Nimrod a la zona de vapor, en la que se abrieron paso luchando violentamente con los Fantasmas hasta cerrar la Victory Star con la enorme habilidad de Colt, de un solo disparo certero que consumió la mitad de la energía almacenada en Ramrod. Debería haber sido un tiempo de reflexión, un tiempo de condolencias y de pensamientos al cerrar tras de ellos la puerta a la nueva Frontera, pero no fue así. Ramrod aterrizó en Nimrod, y hubieron celebracionesm y abrazos, y champaña, y los colonos vitorearon a sus defensores hasta casi hacerlos llorar. Sable había sido abrazado y besado por toda la población femenina de Nimrod, empezando por Lilah, Sincia y Tasmia: Colt, Fire y April se habían unido con Jessie, y había acabado en una fiesta por todo lo alto, mientras el Ramrod Court montaba guardia contra los Fantasmas.

Y finalmente Jessie había podido llevársela de entre la champaña, las celebraciones y la emoción al pequeño departamentito en Nimrod que sería la casa de los Star Sheriffs cuando no estuvieran en Ramrod: cuatro puertecitas que daban a un pequeño patio, en donde con muy buenos deseos había un enjambre de maceteros y un regimiento de palitos.  
- Tendremos que conseguirte unas habitaciones. Las de arriba eran las de Sable, pero las ocupó Robin con Colt y los niños: asumo que Sable se quedará con Fire aquí al lado, y tú-  
- Contaba quedarme contigo.- dijo Jessie, mirándola por sobre el hombro. April bajó la vista mientras se ponía roja y fallaba en meter la tarjeta magnética en el seguro de la puerta.  
- Estás seguro? Son bastante pequeñas… siempre tenemos las de Ramrod, pero-  
- Si no quieres, está bien-  
- Sí quiero.- dijo April, su cara color rojo sangre.- Me… gustaría mucho que te quedaras conmigo-  
Jessie le quitó la tarjeta, abrió la puerta, la tomó en brazos, se metió adentro, cerró la puerta de una patada y se metió al pequeño dormitorio como una exhalación, dejándola caer en la cama para rebotar y arrancándose la chaqueta de un tirón.  
-…- April lo miró, desconcertada pero luego sonriente mientras Jessie la rodeaba con sus brazos, primero arrodillado entre sus piernas en la cama, luego los dos medio sentados y medio de rodillas en el lecho, besándose con hambre.  
- April... -susurró él.-... al fin-  
- Jessie, estás temblando.- dijo ella, poniéndole las manos en los brazos. Jessie temblaba como poseído por una fuerte fiebre, pero él sonrió, acariciándole las manos.  
- También tú. Yo sé que tiemblo de deseo: porqué tiemblas tú? Tienes miedo de mí-  
- No.- susurró ella, moviendo la cabeza.- Temo defraudarte. Has esperado tanto esto, y yo sólo soy carne y hueso, Jessie. Si no soy lo que esperabas, o te basta una noche, no tienes que fingir nada más... entenderé si mañana ya no quieres que-  
Jessie la calló con un beso, tan apasionado que April tuvo que apartarlo para poder volver a respirar, jadeando casi ahogada. Él siguió besándole la clavícula, deslizando su lengua por el recto y delicado hueso, mientras sus manos palpaban el centímetro de piel que se había liberado entre la cintura de su pantalón y su camiseta, con tanta fruición como si fuera un festín inigualable. April hizo el gesto de ir a quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme, pero Jessie la detuvo.  
- No. Déjame hacerlo. Pasé años deseando desvestirte... cada vez que te veía con ropa nueva pensaba en cómo quitártela. Era mi diversión en las noches frías-  
- La hubieras tenido difícil con mi armadura-  
- Sólo quería quitarte las calzas de kevlar y soltarte el corsé... quería tomarte con la armadura puesta-  
- Fetichista-  
- Y soñaba con desgarrarte esa camiseta roja tuya y atarte las manos con tu cinta azul-  
- Fetichista y sadomasoquista... algo más-  
- Nunca tuviste una fantasía sobre mí?- - No-  
- No?- preguntó Jessie decepcionado.- Yo tenía cientos-  
- No. Porque...- su voz bajó, avergonzada.- Me sometí a bloqueos de yoga para no pensar en ti después de un sueño que tuve-  
Jessie sonrió ampliamente, acomodándose en un codo en la cama, April tendida de costado a su lado, los dos muy cerca, mientras él le acariciaba la cintura.- Sí? Qué soñaste-  
-... no te cuento-  
- April, esta noche voy a investigarte hasta que no quede ni un centímetro de tu piel que no haya lamido u saboreado, en especial las partes húmedas... no me vengas con que no puedes contarme tus intimidades. Venga, dime!- dijo Jessie, disfrutando al hacerla sonrojarse.  
- ...soñaba que estábamos en una casa, una casa vacía. Escuchaba el fragor de una batalla, no muy lejos. Era media tarde de un día nublado, y estábamos... en una habitación antigua, creo que una habitación de la casa de mis abuelos en Calandra. Habían doseles pálidos en la cama-  
- Ah! Estábamos en una cama?- preguntó Jessie sonriendo.- Y qué estábamos haciendo, naughty girl-  
- Pues...- la voz de April bajó.- Yo nada, pero tú-  
- Qué? Qué? Dime de una vez-  
-... estabas dándome placer.- dijo April, sonrojándose, pero mirándolo a la cara.- Me desperté muy... inquieta, me asustó tanto que busqué ayuda profesional-  
- Cómo estaba dándote placer? April, tienes que decirme-  
- Me estabas...- Jessie vio a April contraer las rodillas por reflejo, y el simple gesto lo excitó casi más que las palabras.- ... dando sexo oral, los dos vestidos de uniforme...- acabó, apartando la vista. - Tuviste un orgasmo-  
- ... creo... me desperté cuando lo estaba teniendo en el sueño, y tú me mirabas...- ella apoyó el rostro en la almohada.- Tenía tanta... vergüenza-  
- Quiero verte ahora, de verdad.- dijo Jessie roncamente, atrayéndola hacia sí, besando apasionadamente su cuello, sus labios, su pecho, respirando en jadeos, sus manos atrapándola casi con rudeza. April se relajó en su abrazo, muy quieta, intentando calmar sus nervios.  
- Qué posición quieres?- preguntó, cuando Jessie casi se echó sobre ella, besándola sin parar.- Así está bien o quieres que-  
- Elige tú. Estoy a tu servicio. Si quieres me cuelgo del techo como un murciélago...- dijo Jessie riendo y jadeando sepultado en su cuello.  
- Jessie, hablo en serio... soy yo la que quiere complacerte. En serio, cuál...?- añadió April. Jessie detuvo su marea de besos para mirarla: estaba roja como la sangre, pero determinada. Él afectó pensarlo, y luego volvió a su placentera tarea.  
- Todas. Una tras otra. Durante una semana-  
- ... todas-  
- Después de una semana empiezas a repetirte, no soy tan imaginativo...- comentó él, metiéndole la lengua en la oreja. April jadeó y luego rió, sintiéndolo luego subiéndole la camiseta para desnudar su vientre.  
- Dime que me deseas. Por favor, April, necesito oírlo.- susurró él, casi sin voz.  
- Te deseo. Te amo, Jessie.- dijo ella, tomando su rostro para acercarlo al suyo. Pero Jessie se detuvo, y siguió hablando ansiosamente, como si quisiera desnudar su alma.  
- He estado con muchas mujeres-  
- Seguro que menos que Colt-  
- ... y en la guerra... April, una parte de mí se hubiera odiado siempre por ello, pero... si hubiera podido, te hubiera violado-  
- No-  
- No me crees capaz? Estás equivocada. April, estuve a punto de-  
- No hubiera sido una verdadera violación.- dijo April en voz muy baja.- Te habría dicho que no, hubiera suplicado y te hubiera maldecido, hubiera peleado con todas mis fuerzas y llorado de rabia, Jessie, pero... mi cuerpo te habría dado la bienvenida aunque yo no quisiera. Te amo, y llevo tanto tiempo amándote...- susurró, besándole la sien. El antiguo renegado se giró, atrayéndola sobre sí, para besarla desesperadamente, sus manos recorriéndola con ansiedad, mientras sus caderas se empujaban contra las de ella, su lengua recorría su escote y su aliento se volvía frenético. April le correspondió con avidez, pero no se esperaba que cuando inclinó la cabeza y le besó el pequeño bulto bajo la piel de su garganta que lo marcaba como hombre, Jessie emitiera una mezcla entre un gemido y un grito y se convulsionara bajo ella.

Cuando Jessie despertó, April lo había acostado, quitándole los zapatos y los calcetines, lo había limpiado y secado, y arropado, y estaba tendida a su lado por sobre las mantas, aún completamente vestida, acariciándole el cabello. Jessie, aún perdido en el placer, se giró y la abrazó, inhalando su piel, hasta que sintió contra su vientre el vientre de April suave y tibio a través de las mantas, pero que temblaba un poco.  
Jessie se apartó, cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas cuando todo se aclaró, y April explotó de risa.  
- Si le cuentas a los Tin Stars, me mataré.- gruñó Jessie, cubriéndose la cara con la almohada.  
- No te preocupes... en serio...- April intentó calmarse.- Está bien, Jessie, de veras-  
- Cuánto duré-  
- Esa es una pregunta chauvinista si alguna vez he oído una-  
- CUANTO, April-  
-...mmm... pues menos de lo que esperaba-  
- Cuánto-  
April le acarició el flequillo dulcemente.- con toda la conversación, pues... unos dos minutos y medio-  
- Me voy a suicidar.- Jessie rodó por la cama abrazado al cojín, pero April le abrazó la espalda, besándosela y riendo.  
- No te sientas mal... me hiciste sentir como una diosa del sexo-  
- Me alegro que uno de los dos esté disfrutando esto-  
- Yo diría que tú lo disfrutaste, sabes.- dijo ella riendo, para luego ponerse seria y acariciarle la cara.- Me gustó verte así. Te veías tan feliz, tan libre, Jessie.- añadió con intensa ternura. Jessie la miró a los ojos y apartó las mantas - Continuamos-  
- Puedes-  
- April, si hay una noche en mi vida en que no me tengo que preocupar de eso, es ésta.- dijo Jessie, los ojos ferales de nuevo.- Ven acá. Pero no me muerdas el cuello de nuevo, por favor-  
April rodó para tenderse en sus brazos de nuevo aún riendo sin malicia, pero el hambre de Jessie, que parecía renovada a toda su fuerza la hizo callar y cambiar su risa por jadeos cuando su antiguo enemigo le quitó la camiseta y la besó ansiosamente mientras sus manos cubrían y palpaban sus senos.  
- Cómo iba a saber que tu cuello era un punto tan erógeno?- susurró ella, intentando darle levedad al momento en que Jessie la miró, y le desabrochó los pantalones del uniforme con manos temblorosas antes de bajárselos y quitárselos con un suspiro que casi parecía un siseo.  
- No fue eso. Fue sentirte apasionada... sintiendo que me deseabas...- la voz de Jessie se ahogó cuando sus manos subieron por las piernas de April, acariciando su piel, hasta acomodarse sobre ella, sus labios uniéndose de nuevo.  
- Jessie...- susurró ella con enorme ternura, rodeándolo con sus brazos. – Me gustó verte así, en mis brazos...- - Perdóname. Nunca me había pasado algo así... te amo tanto, y todo lo que quiero es complacerte, de veras, quiero dejarte tan saciada y satisfecha como nunca has estado… quiero darte todo el placer que he guardado para ti estos años ... lo siento-  
April movió la cabeza, y lo besó otra vez, los dos meciéndose suave, deliciosamente suave en el lecho, la respiración de él agitándose cuando April separó los muslos y lo dejó acomodarse en donde ansiaba estar. Jessie jadeó y cubrió de besos su cuello, y sus senos, acariciándoselos por sobre la ropa hasta que April susurró su consentimiento y él pudo quitarle la camiseta, cubriendo de besos la piel desnuda y el delicado encaje cremoso de su sostén.  
- Jessie...- ella le tomó la cara: estaba sonrojado y jadeando ansioso, sus caderas moviéndose como por su propia voluntad, las pupilas dilatadas.- ... por favor, quiero tocarte-  
Él asintió: se apartó de ella apenas unos segundos, para arrancarse la ropa del cuerpo con tal rapidez que el cuerpo de April ni siquiera había alcanzado a protestar por el frío cuando un muy desnudo y muy caliente Jessie volvió a acomodarse sobre ella. Se había quitado todo, desde el elástico que sujetaba su melena hasta los briefs azules, y su pecho firme y su estómago plano se agitaban al impulso de sus jadeos, mientras su virilidad se apoyaba ansiosa contra el algodón de los panties de April, tan erguido como era biológicamente posible.  
- April.- gimió él, besándola, moviéndose, sus gemidos de placer casi dolorosos mientras se movía inquieta, incansablemente.- por favor, por favor no puedo más... April-  
Ella asintió, y ayudada por sus manos voraces se quitó sus últimas prendas, para luego tenderse desnuda en los brazos de Jessie. Él se movió para quedar de costado, y atrajo su pierna con un movimiento brusco y hábil a su cintura, para penetrarla de inmediato, expertamente, empujándose hasta el fondo de un solo envión sedoso. April jadeó y se agarró de sus hombros, y Jessie la miró sobresaltado en la mitad de un gemido de profundo placer y alivio.  
- Te hice daño-  
- No... sigue...- April parpadeó, pero no era dolor lo que la había hecho jadear: era el inesperado, violento placer. Recordaba claramente que no sólo la primera vez con Colt, sino que incluso en la última, la penetración había estado acompañada, aunque fuese brevemente, de un momento de profundo dolor y presión, hasta que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a acomodar al insistente y viril vaquero, cuyo miembro rígido apenas podía ser contenido por ella. Jessie, en cambio, no le había provocado dolor, aún sin ninguna de las artes con que Colt la había preparado en ambas ocasiones: había sentido simplemente una oleada de fiero placer al sentirlo deslizarse adentro suyo, rápido y sedoso como una pieza bien cortada y aceitada, un rompecabezas faltante. La llenaba, pero sin presión ni dolor, y el movimiento era suave y sibarita, Jessie un experto pincel en donde Colt había sido un recio martillo. Colt poseía, embestía, dominaba: Jessie tentaba, jugaba, seducía. Hacer el amor con Colt era como montar un potro salvaje: podías agarrarte lo mejor que pudieras y tratar de aguantar, pero él ganaría indefectiblemente. Jessie, en cambio, la seducía con una lenta fricción, despertando su cuerpo a sensaciones de éxtasis, y lentas y febriles. April cerró los ojos, sintiendo que se le iba la cabeza, que si continuaba no podría controlarse, y entonces Jessie detuvo su lento, hedonista movimiento, gimió, maldijo, y la aferró con todas sus fuerzas, mientras estallaba incontrolablemente, inundándola por dentro.  
April se quedó tendida bajo él, jadeando, y se echó a reír.  
- Esto se está... poniendo absurdo...- gimió Jessie, sepultado en su cuello, aún perdido en un precoz e intensísimo, incontrolable placer. Se levantó en los brazos temblorosos, pero April lo aferró con manos y piernas.  
- No, no te vayas aún-  
- Pero si estoy fláccido... ya no te sirvo de nada...- jadeó Jessie, profundamente irritado consigo mismo.  
- Jessie, te amo.- susurró ella, abrazándolo. Jessie, muy humillado, la abrazó de regreso, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.  
- April, perdóname... lo siento tanto, yo-  
- Duerme-  
- No, tú no has...- protestó él débilmente - Se te cierran los ojos. Duerme, Jessie, ya habrá tiempo para mí, esta noche es tuya-  
-... yo quería... April, te amo-  
- Duerme-  
-... mañana... mañana te haré feliz...- gimió Jessie, su cabeza hundiéndose en la almohada aún contra su voluntad.  
- Promesas, promesas... duerme, mi amor. Yo te cuidaré-  
- ... no me detendré... hasta que te haga feliz... te lo juro, April-  
April rió, mientras cerraba los ojos en sus brazos.- va a ser una búsqueda interesante...-

La luz de las estrellas iluminaba el dormitorio, el amplio ventanal reflejando la plata de una luna cercana sobre el largo cabello de April. Jessie se despertó de a poco, observándola sentada allí, las piernas recogidas como una niña, el largo cabello como plata bajo esa luz cayendo por su fina espalda, sus brazos desnudos abrazando sus rodillas, el camisón de satén blanco envolviéndola diáfano hasta los pies.  
-... qué haces ahí?- preguntó Jessie cuando al fin abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la cama, y que su amada estaba sentada sola en un sofá, observando el espacio mientras él dormía.- April?- preguntó, levantándose desnudo, ansioso. Se arrodilló a su lado, y cuando ella volvió a él ojos húmedos, la luz reflejándose en un surco de lágrimas en su mejilla, se le apretó el corazón.  
- Estás... arrepentida, verdad? Quieres que me vaya? April...- Ella lo miró, y de súbito sonrió, atrayéndola hacia ella.- No, no... cómo piensas eso? Sólo estaba pensando... en nosotros-  
- Y eso te hace llorar?- dijo Jessie, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola, besándole el pelo.- No que mi performance esta noche no haya sido para llorar-  
- No seas tarado.- April se secó la cara, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.- Recordaba todos los años que te amé, y cuánto te herí... no te merezco, Jessie. Tenía... miedo-  
- Miedo de qué-  
- De que despertaras y me dijeras que...- April tomó aire.-... que ya tenías lo que querías, y que ibas a irte-  
Jessie abrió la boca y la cerró, y luego una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Cuando habló, su voz estaba ahogada por la emoción.  
- No me iré nunca. Y si puedo, seguiré a tu lado aún después de muerto-  
- Jessie.- susurró ella, contra sus labios.- He malgastado suficiente tiempo siendo una estúpida, cruel e insensible. Por favor, hazme el amor-  
Jessie la alzó en brazos y la cargó hasta la cama, en donde se dejó caer con ella en sus brazos, los dos besándose y acariciándose sin inhibiciones, sin dudas. April dejó que le quitara el camisón, y los dos rodaron desnudos, hasta que Jessie se detuvo, tendido sobre ella, y sujetó sus muñecas, mirándola a los ojos.  
- Nunca me había pasado antes. Creo que es porque cada vez que tomaba a otra mujer cerraba los ojos e imaginaba tu rostro... era mi forma de llegar al clímax... y eso me está cobrando ahora.- agregó, con una sonrisa.- Pero hay una forma muy sencilla de arreglar eso.- agregó, volteándola de bruces bajo él. April jadeó y se aferró a la colcha cuando Jessie apartó la marea de cabello rubio y le besó y mordió la nuca, el cuello, los hombros, mientras sus manos separaban sus muslos decididamente y los pulgares rozaban sus pétalos húmedos. Jessie se acomodó entre sus piernas, y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo la obligó a arrodillarse, penetrándola de una sola vez en el mismo movimiento. Ella gimió y se apoyó en los codos, sus jadeos agudos, mientras el antiguo renegado colocaba sus rodillas entre las de ella y aferrándole las caderas se hundía profundo entre sus nalgas, para comenzar un movimiento breve y veloz, una sedosa, húmeda y rápida fricción que convirtió el placer en una espiral lenta e interminable. Una espiral de jadeos, gemidos, sudor y manos crispadas, jugos goteantes, cuerpos sudorosos, nombres repetidos como mantras, ojos cerrados y bocas entreabiertas, caderas moviéndose suaves y sensuales como un baile insistente, tendones tensos como cuerdas y espaldas transpiradas mientras el roce delicioso continuaba y continuaba, sin detenerse, hasta que la espiral de placer atrapó a April como una marejada. Cuando Jessie se sentó en los talones y la obligó a acomodarse sobre él, ella misma graduando su progresivo empalamiento en su miembro ardiente, ella se estremeció entera mientras Jessie le masajeaba los senos y le besaba el cuello, arqueado como el de una yegua salvaje cuando gritó su nombre y se empapó sobre él, retorciéndose incontrolablemente mientras Jessie estallaba sin parpadear, sin dejar de mirarla ni aún en los anillos del placer, su cuerpo conteniendo su feroz liberación mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella. Se dejó caer a su lado, y rodeándola con sus brazos, la atrajo contra sí. April aún gemía, se quejaba y se retorcía en jadeos, el intensísimo orgasmo sin soltarla aún: y él la meció, un poco asustado al oír sus jadeos convertirse en llanto contra su cuello, tibio y tierno.  
- April... perdóname... fui muy violento? April-  
- No... mi amor, mi amor...- sollozó ella.- No me dejes... Jessie-  
- Estoy aquí. No quería lastimarte-  
- No me lastimaste... Dios...- April levantó el rostro, y lo miró, temblando de pies a cabeza.- Nunca había sentido algo así...- añadió mordiéndose el labio.- No supe cómo enfrentarlo... perdona... me asusté-  
- Pudiste llegar-  
April rió entre sus lágrimas.- Llegué, sí, pero no sé adónde... no tengo palabras...- jadeó, aún temblando.- no sabía que podía haber algo así... creí que me explotaría el corazón-  
- Quiero hacerlo en el Badlander.- dijo Jessie inesperadamente. April se echó a reír y se secó los ojos.  
- Lo haremos, mi amor. Lo haremos donde tú quieras, como quieras, si me prometes llevarme otra vez a ese lugar... y no soltarme-  
- Nunca te soltaré, April.- dijo Jessie, con una sonrisa peligrosa.- Ahora, llevamos tres posiciones, no quedan cincuenta y dos. Comenzamos-  
- Jessie-  
- Sí-  
- Quiero hacerlo en el hangar de Ramrod. Con armaduras.- - Kinky, eh?- dijo Jessie, echándose a reír.- Como quieras-  
- Quiero hacerlo ahora-  
- Eh?-

Epílogo Dos Men Shall Call Him Hero

- No me molesta que Imra tenga un bebé: me molesta que no me haya dicho.- me alega Sable esa noche.  
- Qué-  
- Me contaron que vieron a Imra cargando un bebé y llevándoselo a sus habitaciones con Tinya y Shvaughn: nunca me dijo que tenía un bebé.- - Bueno…- digo yo, rascándome el cuello, antes de encogerme de hombros mientras los dos nos preparamos a dormir exhaustos en mis pequeñas habitaciones en Nimrod.- la verdad, es mío, por eso no te dijo-  
El súbito silencio me desconcierta. Me vuelvo a Sable, que me mira boquiabierto, con el pantalón del pijama en la mano y completamente desnudo. Parpadeo, y luego me doy cuenta de lo que dije.  
- No! No es mío! Quiero decir…- me tiento de la risa y luego me explico rápidamente.- Es mi sobrina y le pedí a Imra, Tinya y Shvaughn que la cuidaran. Kaoru murió, Sable, y me traje a su bebé, porque era ilegítima y Kiyo no la quería.- me echo a reír de nuevo.- Lo siento, hubieras visto tu cara-  
- Kaoru murió? No nos dijiste nada!- explota Sable, poniéndome las manos en los hombros.- Qué le pasó a tu hermanita? Fire, lo siento-  
- No lo sientas: conozco más a Maddy de lo que conocía a Kaoru, era una niña cuando me fui.- le digo con honestidad.- Pero prometí cuidar de su bebita. La voy a adoptar, pero le pedí ayuda a tus chicas, porque no tengo idea de bebés, y no sabía que Robin venía. Te molesta que no te haya dicho que la traía o…?- Sable tira el pantalón de pijama, me agarra del cuello y me besa intensamente. Me deja sin aliento, y cuando al fin me suelta bajo la vista al tener enfrente la evidencia de que Sable me desea en este mismo momento, de inmediato.  
- Eh… te excita la idea de los bebés o es que?  
Sable suspira, me mira, y se ocupa de quitarme mi alegre pijama rojo que acabo de ponerme.  
- … Sable?!- le enarcó las cejas.- pensé que aún estabas… ya sabes, por lo de April… y Jessie… si quieres consuelo está bien, no me opongo, pero-  
- No se te ocurra tener bebés con Imra ni con ninguna otra sin avisarme.- me suelta Sable secamente, arrojando el pijama al otro lado de la habitación- De hecho, para algo está la fertilización in vitro-  
- Ah-  
- Fire, puedo, y voy, a amar a April todos los días de mi vida, como a Colt, pero nuestra relación será platónica, y está bien. Hay una sola persona en el, perdón, en esta dimensión con la que quiera acostarme, y ésa eres tú. Si no quieres, me lo merezco y lo acepto: si no, haz el favor de meterte a la cama de una vez, antes de que los nervios me coman y sea incapaz de hacer el amor-  
- Pero…- Me dejo guiar, los ojos húmedos.- Trajiste a Jessie-  
- Te prometí que haría feliz a April, y he cumplido. Te lo prometí a ti, y haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras.- dice Sable con suavidad, antes de cubrirme con las mantas y empezar a besarme el cuello. Cierro los ojos.- Fuiste muy noble al salvar a Jessie. Fuiste…- me estremezco y jadeo cuando llega a mi oído.- No te merezco, eres… tan grande y tan bueno, que yo… te amo, Sable-  
- Me amas-  
- Sí-  
- Entonces, ámame. Y déjame amarte.- susurra Sable.- Hazme el amor, Fire-  
- Soy tuyo, lo sabes-  
- No. Hazme el amor.- exige, y miro a sus los cálidos ojos grises, llenos de determinación, con sorpresa.  
- Estás seguro? Quieres que yo que… duele un poco al comienzo, no quiero si no estás seguro…- empiezo, viendo a Sable que me deja hablando solo, buscando en mi bolso y luego está apoyándose en codos y rodillas en la colcha, observando un frasco color de rosa.  
- baby coldcream… es de tu sobrina? Qué pervertido usarlo para esto…- pregunta, desenroscando la tapa.- vaya, no te molesta el olor a rosas-  
Me da un ataque de risa.- No… Sable… por el amor de Dios, no seas absurdo, no así, pasa eso para acá-  
Sable me obedece, dócilmente, y mira con interés cómo pongo un poco de crema en mi mano y lo hago tenderse para aplicársela. No se tensa: se relaja por completo bajo mis manos, y su delicada carne pálida se entrega a mis caricias cuando lo masajeo y acaricio sus duras nalgas de jinete. Cuando al fin atravieso su barrera, me acomodo a su lado y le beso el hombro, Sable me mira a los ojos mientras mi mano lo explora con tanta suavidad como puedo.  
- Duele-  
- No.- me dice, aunque hay una línea junto a sus ojos.- No es dolor… es una sensación de… plenitud, pero no de dolor-  
- Dime lo que sientes.- le susurro, pegando mi cuerpo a su costado. Sable me rodea con el brazo y se tiende casi sobre mí mientras apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos, que son aún más claros en contacto con la íntima carne que mi mano explora.  
- Se siente bien.- me susurra, su voz cargada de deseo.- quiero que lo hagas-  
- No, espera.- le digo, avanzando con suavidad, hasta que Sable de pronto emite un gemido inesperado y cierra los ojos.  
- Duele-  
-… un poco… no, no te vayas… quédate ahí-  
- Si te duele me detengo-  
- No!, no te detengas! Si me duele mucho te diré…- Sable frunce el ceño.- Si tú puedes soportarme a mí, tengo que poder-  
- Es tu primera vez.- le susurro, y luego río suavemente- Me voy a vengar de Colt por seducir a April, ahora yo te seduzco a ti-  
- Me sedujiste hace quince años, cuando me miraste con los ojos hirviendo e intentaste echarme el Red Fury encima.- Sable ríe, incluso mientras mi mano profundiza su invasión: pero cuando encuentro lo que busco, Sable se tensa, emite un fuerte gemido y se aferra de la colcha con todas sus fuerzas- Fire! Ahí! Es-  
- Shhh. Ya voy.- le susurro, preparándome con abundante crema, y besándole el hombro, me encaramo sobre él, aferrado a su amplia espalda.- Sable, si te duele, dime-  
Él me mira por sobre el hombro, y me dirige la primera sonrisa pervertida que le he visto.- Sólo si te excita que me queje-  
- Sable…- susurro riendo, y me empujo tan suavemente como puedo en un solo envión suave. Sable empuña las manos, pero no emite ni un gemido, y luego se relaja, acomodándose contra mí con un suspiro de satisfacción.  
- Ah… Fire…- suspira, y se apoya cómodamente en codos y rodillas: tengo la impresión de montar un poderoso semental, que no estoy seguro de poder controlar, pero que es dócil y tibio bajo mi cuerpo, y Oh Dios, estoy perdiendo la cabeza por el placer, y el verlo así, su orgullosa espalda y su erguida cabeza rubia hundida en la almohada mientras se retuerce de placer, placer que yo le doy y domino. Lo domino, y él no parece quejarse…  
- Sable…- gimo, aferrándolo mientras se mueve debajo mío como un nervioso potro domado por primera vez.- Tranquilo… relájate-  
- El placer… no puedo, Fire…- jadea, y pronto se agarra de la colcha y estalla, estremeciéndose mientras le abrazo el cuello con el brazo, le beso la sien.  
- Sable-  
Él se tiende en la cama, abrazando la almohada, mirándome con una sonrisa cargada aún de placer.- Perdona… no pude aguantar-  
- Veo que a pesar de las apariencias…- jadeo, porque yo también estoy cerca, moviéndome dentro suyo.- No te molesta… ser dominado-  
- No si eres tú quien me domina… Fire…- Sable se empuja contra mí, y me aferra contra él mientras estallo en su espalda, mi rostro transpirado hundido entre sus fuertes hombros. Luego me abraza, y nos mecemos juntos largo rato medio dormidos, flotando en esa playa familiar que son dos amantes después del orgasmo, cuando nos interrumpe un ruido.  
Un suave gemido, tan tenue que no lo hubiéramos oído de no haber estado en perfecto silencio. Los dos nos enderezamos de golpe, porque conocemos esa voz: luego, los dos no quedamos quietos, parpadeamos, y volvemos a recostarnos en la cama, con incómodas sonrisas cuando el gemido se repite. En la puerta del lado duerme April, y apuesto que Jessie está con ella. Y si mis cálculos son correctos, mejor no contamos con ninguno de los dos para la aproximación y evaluación de Eden mañana; por profesional que sea April, es físicamente imposible montarte en el Saddle Unit después de algo así. Y Jessie debe de haber acumulado deseos para años, apasionado como es…  
El gemido se repite y esta vez es Jessie, que gime en no inciertos términos qué es tan maravilloso sobre el que April tenga caderas estrechas. Sable maldice y se pone la almohada encima de la cabeza.  
A mí me entra la risa.  
- Estás bien?- le pregunto al fin, cuando un gemido más agudo de April me hace tener esperanzas de que hayan terminado y podamos dormir.- - … no sé para qué lo salvé-  
Tuvimos problemas cuando nos dimos cuenta que cuando hacíamos el amor, el ruido traspasaba la pared entre las habitaciones de April y las mías: gracias a Dios, no llegaba a las de Colt arriba o Robin hubiera bajado a matarnos por pervertir a sus hijos, pero Sable se tensaba cada vez que oíamos gemidos y ruidos al lado, como si pensara que Jessie podía lastimarla en cualquier minuto, y más de una vez nos arruinaron el entusiasmo al oír a Jessie gritar del lado " Fire, haz que el escocés eyacule de una vez y deje de quejarse y déjennos trabajar, estamos diagramando"  
El tema explotó al fin cuando una noche en que estábamos haciendo el amor apasionadamente en mi cama escuché a April gemir en el cuarto del lado. Me excitó mucho pensar que en el mismo momento en que Sable se empujaba dentro mío con semejante pasión April soportaba las embestidas de Jessie aferrada a la almohada por su vida como yo, pero luego escuché una risita: Jessie había oído los gemidos apasionados de Sable. Crucé los dedos para que Sable no se diera cuenta, pero siendo Jessie, no podía cerrar la boca.  
- Te apuesto que yo la hago gritar antes que tú al escocés, corredor.- comentó, perfectamente audible. Yo le contesté antes de darme cuenta.  
- Porqué, quieres cambiar-  
Los dos estuvimos puerta afuera medio desnudos antes de poder parar el ataque de risa: pero ni a Sable ni a April les hizo ninguna gracia y nos mandaron al patio a grito pelado en ropa interior. Robin se apiadó de nosotros y nos prestó ropa de Colt, y acabamos en el bar de las hermanas Nal, el Mayflower, muriéndonos de la risa.  
Sable y April hicieron insonorizar cuidadosamente las paredes, pero a mí me tomó dos días de súplicas que me perdonaran el numerito: a Jessie le tomó cinco días durmiendo en casa de Rond Vidar ( que de paso, es gay y está viviendo con Michael Valentine) Me llevé a Shikari a vivir con nosotros muy poco después: a diferencia de Emil, es la bebé más educada y dulce del mundo, no llora nunca, y basta que Sable la alce en brazos para que deje de llorar, mientras que a mí no me hace caso. Cuando la fui a buscar Imra, Shavaughn y Tinya no querían soltarla, y al comienzo me arrepentí, porque Shikari también lloraba y no quería irse. Me la llevé sintiéndome como un monstruo, e inútil por añadidura, hasta que me encontré con Madarian, que me levantó las cejas y me quitó a Shikari.  
- No me digas que es tuya… Sable te va a matar, nop, demasiado linda para ser tuya-  
- Maddy?- dije sorprendido. Madarian tomó a Shikari, la hizo saltar en sus brazos, y luego empezó a arrullarla como si lo hiciera todos los días.  
- Tengo un montón de hermanos, y adivina quién es la tía solterona que siempre cuida al montón de sobrinos… porqué crees que me vine?- me dijo, antes de ignorarme y empezar a frotar su nariz contra la de la bebé, haciéndola gorgoritear.- Pero si eres una bebita preciosa… gu gu gu gu gu… qué culpa tienes tú de tener un tío tarado y encima maricón… sí, tíiito es maricón, pero no te preocupes que tía Maddy se ocupará de no te llene de encajes y esas mierdas que pican… si, gogogogo, verdad que es muy maricón? No importa, tiene dinero, así que tía Maddy te comprará cositas bonitas… tú no pediste que te trajeran a esta maldita misión, pero vas a ver que tía Maddy te cuidará y te enseñará a pilotar… y no dejaré que te conviertan en otra cursilada, nada de encaje y de pelo laaaaargo, hay que cortarse el pelo o se te debilita el cerebro como a la estúpida tiíita April… gugugugu-  
- No tenía idea que te gustaban las bebés-  
- No tienes la menor idea de las cosas que me gustan, pero quizá algún día, corredor gay, la tengas. Es tan linda que me casaría contigo para ser su mamá si me lo pidieras-  
- Maddy…- suspiro.- No me tientes, cuando empiece a llorar de noche voy a considerarlo…  
- Ves? Mami Maddy, y sin pasar por sacarme algo del porte de un melón de mi cosita… no hay pérdida-  
- Te quieres casar conmigo sólo por Shikari? Estoy ofendido.- - Si te pones bisexual, podrían haber beneficios añadidos-  
- Soy bisexual. Pero estoy enamorado de Sable, Maddy-  
Madarian bufa.- Bueh. Tú te lo pierdes. A ver cómo cambia paños ése con sus manitas de lord-  
Pues Sable cambia paños, manos aristocráticas o no manos aristocráticas, y resultó ser mejor con Shikari de lo que soy yo. Cuando veo a Sable con Shikari, tengo miedo, porque es tanto el amor paternal que lo inunda que temo que me deje para buscar una mujer que le dé hijos, que parece ansiar con un deseo profundo, sobre todo cuando April quede embarazada.  
Pero cada noche me prueba que me ama, y si algo sucede, al menos tendré recuerdos de qué vivir. Amo a Shikari, y podría amar a unos niños de Sable, si él los quisiera. Y con Sincia, Lilah, Tasmia y sus asistentes adorando el suelo que pisa, supongo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo, no?

No importa. Yo… estaré aquí para él, mientras me quiera.

Lo llaman héroe. Lo miran a la distancia, como si fuera más que humano, invencible, algo frío y eterno como una cumbre nevada que admirar, con que soñar. Pero Sable es mucho más que eso, no porque sea más que humano, sino porque es muy humano, más que nadie que haya conocido. Lo llaman héroe, pero no tienen idea que sus victorias en el campo de batalla y su mente infalible son el menor de los motivos para llamarlo héroe, la parte menos importante de su vida. Sable es un héroe, pero no el que creen. Es el único hombre, que merece ese nombre de nosotros, no porque haya cumplido su deber, sino porque lo ha hecho con el corazón, sufriendo, amando y destruyéndose y renaciendo cada vez cuando ha sido necesario. Conozco su pasión, su furia destructiva, su rápida ira, su soberbia, su orgullo indomable, su lado oscuro: cosas que ha pulido con los años, que son parte de él, demonios con los que luchará hasta la muerte: y conozco la luz de sus ojos, y la paz que atesora por sobre todas las cosas, la compasión, la misericordia que es capaz de hacer surgir de su corazón. He saboreado sus lágrimas tibias, y he atesorado su risa en tantos años, y si Dios me da vida, las seguiré atesorando.

Sable es un héroe, pero no por los motivos que han hecho a los colonos elegirlo su juez de paz y su líder, ni por los que Lilah, Sincia o Tasmia siguen amándolo. Sable nació con un estricto destino trazado, un deber forjado, casi con su epitafio escrito: y ha desafiado todos y cada una de esas líneas hasta crear un nuevo destino no sólo para él, sino que para todos los que lo hemos seguido. Hemos encontrado un final feliz, no un final feliz de cuento de hadas, sino la verdadera felicidad de estar juntos día a día, amarnos, luchar por lo que creemos, ver los frutos de nuestra labor directamente, vivir… sólo vivir, tan simple y tan importante. Y yo vivo junto al hombre amo y que es el artífice de todo esto, y cuando toma mi mano y me mira a los ojos, su mirada está cargada de esa felicidad.

No me importa que la voz se le haya ahogado cuando le entregó April a Jessie en su matrimonio. No me importa que algún día tenga hijos con Sincia o Lilah, o que a veces no comprenda lo que está pensando. Amo la nobleza con que cantó para Jessie y para April el día de su boda, o cómo consoló a Robin a pesar de todo cuando casi pierden a Emil. Amo la ternura con que recibió a Shikari como hija suya, y la amistad que ha forjado con Rond y Tasmia, la forma en que los seres de vapor que nos temían y odiaban ahora, gracias a Jessie y Sable, nos respetan y nos quieren.

Eres feliz cuando sólo puedes rezar porque la vida continúe y te preserve lo que tienes. Eres feliz cuando no puedes imaginar nada mejor y tus sueños son de la misma estructura que tu realidad. Abrazado a Sable por las noches, seguro en Nimrod, o pilotando Ramrod, con Jessie, Sable, Colt y April, luchando contra los Fantasmas y conquistando planetas lenta pero imparablemente, soy feliz.

Epílogo Tres Years We Will Leave Behind

Eden fue conquistado hace un año, y los colonos se han establecido y formado un pueblo, que llaman Vinland. Las semillas que trajimos y los animales han prosperado, y ahora hay campos de trigo y arroz donde habían selvas, y las reses mugen en el crepúsculo, que suave y campesino es agradable al darnos la bienvenida.

Estamos rendidos: cuando Ramrod aterriza y las naves del Ramrod Court se posan alrededor nuestro, tantos los pilotos como nosotros necesitamos un buen baño, comida y descanso. Estábamos pacificando unos asteroides cercanos, que serían perfectos para una torre de vigilancia, y podríamos haber acampado para descansar antes de venirnos: pero teníamos que llegar al atardecer, porque esta noche es Navidad.  
Jessie tiene un brazo en cabestrillo con una lucha feroz que se trenzó con un Fantasma cuerpo a cuerpo, gracias a Dios con armadura, y fuera de la vista de April, que acaba de enterarse que está embarazada. Jessie aún no lo sabe, pero ella tuvo que explicarme una de vaqueros cuando se puso vomitar la otra mañana. Seguro que se lo dice esta noche. Fire está bien, aunque su rodilla herida aún le molesta, y Colt tiene un hombro adolorido, pero no es por combate, sino por la última vez que Robin le tiró un balde cuando llegó tarde a casa por quedarse a beber con nosotros en el Mayflower.  
Los cinco dejamos el sendero del pequeño espaciopuerto aún sin terminar, y observamos Nimrod, posado en el centro del pueblo, iluminado brillantemente esta noche con luces de colores, los ventanales de las casas nuevísimas reluciendo con pequeños adornos hechos a mano. Es un pueblito, apenas unas granjas, pero es un comienzo. Hay cinco calles trazadas cuidadosamente, jardincitos hechos con paciencia, las casas de estilo sureño rodeadas de las exóticas flores de Eden. April adora una especie de pequeñas amapolas blancas que ahora rodean la puerta de sus habitaciones en Nimrod: Robin, por su parte, ha cubierto la explanada frente a su casa de unos girasoles enormes naranjos, amarillos y rojos.  
Es a la casa de Robin que nos dirigimos, una de las primeras en ser construida. Jan y Luornu descubrieron un tipo de árbol semejante al roble, pero más duro y grueso, que nos ha servido maravillosamente para construir mezclado con una piedra arenisca que se deja tallar sin problemas, con vetas azuladas que complementa el vivo amarillo de la madera. Robin es la única de nosotros que se construyó un hogar tan pronto conquistamos Eden, y se ha enamorado de esta tierra como si hubiera nacido allí. Arrostró privaciones, miedo, batallas terribles y pérdidas con nosotros, pero tan pornto puso el pie en Eden se concentró en construirnos un hogar, y lo ha logrado. Una vez me dijo, mirando el atardecer recostada en mi hombro, que creía que si había amado Tranquility era porque presentía esta tierra y esta paz.  
Yo le dije a Colt lo afortunado que era, porque Robin es de esas mujeres que no sólo hacen un hogar, sino que son un hogar dondequiera que se instalen. La casa de Robin está a los pies de una colina: es típica arquitectura sureña, de una sola planta, ancha e invitadora, con un gran porche de madera sencilla, ventanales de fibra de vidrio hasta el piso y abundantes plantas y sillones de paja por todas partes. Es la última casa del pueblo, por ahora, y hay restos de un barbacoa alrededor, cojines y mantas por toda la explanada, y postes cargados de cintas de papel y lámparas artesanales que iluminan el atardecer. Seguramente casi todos los colonos han pasado la tarde aquí: Robin es la alcaldesa no oficial de Nimrod, y una de sus líderes más respetadas: hay un motivo de porqué casi todas las reuniones civiles tiene lugar en el porche de su casa.  
- PAPÁ!- Ewie baja corriendo, su nuevo vestido rojo agitándose, sus largas trenzas castañas y ensortijadas adornadas con cintas mientras cruza la explanada como una exhalación para arrojarse en brazos de Colt, que la levanta con el brazo bueno sin esfuerzo y la revolea. – mamá, papá y los tíos ya llegaron!- grita cuando Colt la baja tras besarla y corre a mis brazos, yo que soy su padrino. – Tío Sable, mamá hizo crema de arvejas para ti y yo ayudé-  
Un ladrido me hace bajar la vista – Y mira, adornamos a Scarlett también.- Scarlett me mira enojadísima con un enorme lazo rojo en el cuello y una campanita dorada colgando. Le echo una mirada y me echo a reír.  
- Te lo mereces. No me vengas a llorar a mí, hija pródiga-  
Scarlett se hace la desentendida. Yo la crié como a un hija tras la muerte de mi adorado Scotty y el que hubiera insultado su linaje se habría ido a duelo conmigo: pero, lamentablemente, cuando llegamos a Edén y trabó conocimiento con otros perros mascotas en Nimrod, pues… digamos que estoy muy decepcionado, porque ahora no hay un colono que no tenga su propio pequeño terrier.  
Y eso que la crié como damita. Promiscua, has roto el corazón de tu padre. - Ya han llegado todos-  
- Sí, corredor, ya han llegado todos.- nos contesta Robin, asomándose del ventanal.- Y no crean que van a llegar a comer, primero tiene que ayudar como todo el mundo! Habráse visto, el descaro-  
- Pero estábamos patrullando!- se queja Jessie, que es un vago de marca mayor. Robin, que está muy hermosa con una falda azul vivo que marca su esbelta cintura y una ajustada blusa blanca tensa sobre sus pechos plenos, se pone ambas manos en la cintura y nos mira peyorativamente.  
- Nada de "estábamos patrullando"! Vayan a vestirse y arreglarse, no los tendré como algo que trajo el gato en Navidad! Colt, te dejé los pantalones negros planchados, no te atrevas a ensuciarlos. Fire, si llegas de jeans no te dejaré entrar, lo mismo corre para ti, Jessie, y para ti, April, si no llegas vestida de mujer. Te prestaría un miriñaque, pero no tienes de qué agarrarlo-  
- Tengo el mío propio!- bufa April indignada.- Y no tengo cinco años, deja de gritarme-  
- Luego ayudarán a los niños a armar el árbol y tú, Jessie, me ayudarás en la cocina. Qué están esperando? Muévanse-  
-… sí, profesora Robin.- se burla Jessie.  
- Qué fue eso!?-

- Me gusta esa camisa blanca, hacer ver tus ojos más claros.- me dice Fire cuando ya bañados y vestidos en tiempo récord acabamos de arreglarnos en nuestras habitaciones en Nimrod. Me está peinando mientras le hago el nudo de la corbata: Fire es completamente incapaz de hacerse uno. Yo me puse mi traje más sencillo de tela gris y corbata negra: Fire, que siempre ha sido un presumido y no fue feliz hasta que encontró una planta que substituyese al aloe para poder sacar un gel para el cabello, lleva pantalones rojo oscuro, camisa crema y corbata castaño rojizo. Está suficientemente cálido para no usar chaquetas: ahora que lo pienso, es mi primera Navidad en tierra sin nieve.  
En el año que llevamos acá, nos dimos cuenta que en donde nos instalamos no nieva, y que sólo hay tres estaciones definidas: un verano húmedo y caluroso de dos meses, un invierno lluvioso y apenas frío de dos meses, y una larga primavera-otoño tibia y agradable, de cuatro meses cada una, virtualmente idénticas. El clima de vapor te sienta: la humedad te hace sentir más joven, más fuerte. Supongo que si ahora regresaramos a Westmine se nos caería la piel a pedazos. Nos hemos adaptado bien: al comienzo, todos tuvimos bronquitis por la humedad.  
April era la que más suspiraba por su amada nieve y su amado mar. Hace poco la llevamos a explorar las cumbres nevadas en donde al fin pudo esquiar: y en mis viajes descubrí un mar azul y espumoso en el polo sur oeste de Eden. La llevé allí, cenamos juntos en los arrecifes, y lo bautizamos Mar de Calandra, por su tierra. Jessie me odió por mi regalo de cumpleaños: él se había deslomado consiguiendo unas peonías y mandándole coser a Luellen un babydoll, pero Colt llegó con un espléndido rosal salvaje rosado en una maceta y Fire con un vestido de seda bordada… Hemos aprendido a amar este lugar. La tierra es más que generosa: hay frutos todo el año, y por fin producimos trigo y hortalizas suficiente para dejar de comer proteínas de laboratorio y poder tener una dieta más o menos balanceada. Nos hemos vuelta casi vegetarianos todos, para mi sufrimiento: Colt y yo mirábamos con ojos largos las vacas de la lechería, que había que preservar a toda costa pero nos hemos acostumbrado a la carne vegetal, y supongo que ahora nos enfermaríamos si nos comiéramos una parrillada. Aunque hubo un tiempo en que si veíamos un plato más de arroz, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Fire para que pareciera otra cosa, nos poníamos a llorar.  
Con una dieta de granos, verduras, abundante pescado y fruta nos hemos mantenido perfectamente con vida; y aunque extraño algunas cosas, no es nada sin lo que se pueda vivir. Nos hemos acostumbrado a ciertas privaciones, que son el precio por ser los primeros: pero aunque nunca más pueda comerme un pastel de riñones escocés o nunca más escuche una nueva ejecución de las óperas de Mozart, me conformaré con mi hamburguesa vegetal y mis viejos plasma discs, y seré feliz. Además que supongo que si los niños, que nunca han visto faenar un animal, nos vieran intentando hacerle algo a su Toribio o a su Copito de Nieve, se horrorizarían. Y Jessie se encargaría de que se enteraran, seguro, malvado pequeño perverso que es.  
- Le llevaré su regalo a Shikari.- dice Fireball, cargando la gran caja blanca con cintas rojas. Fire casi sobornó a mis personal para que se pasaran los últimos dos meses cosiendo un kimono y se llenó los dedos de astillas hasta que Jessie tuvo compasión de él y le hizo un abanico, ingeniero que es. Shavaugh lo pintó con flores y unicornios, y Fire incluso hizo que los pobres sastres se devanaran los sesos hasta encontrar cómo teñir el obi del exacto color rosa que él quería.  
Algo me dice que Shikari no apreciará todas las molestias que Fire se ha tomado para que siga en contacto con su herencia: por las dudas, yo le compré a uno de los talabarteros una muñeca de tela con ojos de cuentas y una caja de trocitos de madera de colores para hacer casitas.  
Cuando salimos, Jessie y April van saliendo, también cargados de cajas y discutiendo, como siempre. Los dos se pelean todo el tiempo: al comienzo me preocupaba, pero Colt me dijo que le hubiera preocupado mucho más que no se pelearan, considerando lo diferentes que son en valores y principios. Discuten todo el santo día, pero basta una mirada de cachorro de Jessie o un llantito de April para que la pelea se convierta en la reconciliación más empalagosa posible, y aunque April y yo lo hemos intentado todo para insonorizar la maldita pared, sus reconciliaciones suelen acabar imposibilitándome dormir.  
Jessie va muy elegante con pantalones azul cobalto y una chaqueta sobre un beatle negro: April está preciosa con el vestido que Fire le mandó bordar, blanco con pequeñas flores verdes. Le echo una mirada a su fina cintura envuelta en un cinturón de seda verde, y ella capta mi mirada y sonríe de regreso, con ternura en los ojos. Se ha puesto una badanna verde, como antes usaba una roja.  
- Estás preciosa.- le digo mientras Fire y Jessie cargan los regalos en Red Fury.- Ya le dijiste-  
- No, le diré al regreso.- me dice con leve nerviosismo.- Estoy asustada-  
- April, Robin ha parido cinco hijos y ya ves que no le falta energía-  
- No es eso. Es por…- se pone el pelo al costado y sé exactamente lo que quiere decir: lo mismo que yo siento por Shikari, y que Colt por sus hijos.

No voy a fingir que hay una posibilidad de que seamos padres ideales: eso sería una tontería. Todos sabemos perfectamente que Shikari, y Rosie, la hija de Roy y Saturn, serán más hijos de Robin, Tasmia y Rond que de ninguno de nosotros, ya que son ellos quienes los cuidan mientras nosotros estamos en misión, a veces por semanas: es absurdo pretender tener alguna autoridad, llegar a poner reglas o castigar, si los ves a saltos… Robin es la bruja que los castiga o pelea con ellos día a día: con ella cuidando de Shikari, Fire y yo nos vamos tranquilos a las misiones: sabemos que aunque nos maten, no le faltará una madre. Amamos a Shikari, y amaría a un hijo con toda mi alma, pero no puedo pretender que lo criaría, porque no puedo aunque lo desee: mi trabajo es insustituible, y sería egoísta de otra forma. Gracias a Dios por Robin. Supongo que para April será un poco más difícil aceptar ese estado de cosas, y ser un padre más que una madre para sus hijos: pero no hay otra salida, y no permitiré que Jessie la ponga entre la espada y la pared, aunque no creo que sea tan chauvinista y estúpido. Y si el embarazo es malo, pues se puede ir despidiendo de la idea de una familia grande: necesitamos a April, saludable y fuerte.  
Me duele pensar en negarle una libertad que ha sido valiosísima para las mujeres de Nimrod. En la Nueva Frontera, oía con frecuencia decir que los niños eran nuestro futuro: pero aquí el cliché es real y cercano, urgentemente real. Aquí, si cada mujer no tiene al menos dos hijos, no podemos asegurar la continuación de la colonia: por lo tanto, no sólo niños y mujeres son protegidos a todo costo, sino que cada mujer es alentada a tener todos los hijos que se le antojen y que su salud aguante, sabiendo que no les faltará comida, ni espacio, ni cariño. Si quieren pasarse la vida embarazadas y amamantando, bienvenida seas: aquí hay tiempo, y recursos, básicos pero seguros, y amor de sobra para que, al revés de lo que ocurría en la Nueva Frontera, en que las mujeres no tenían tiempo, ni apoyo, para sus hijos, puedan darles todo lo que tengamos, y criarlos en paz. Acá, en que cada granja y cada hogar vive como se vivía hace siglos, a la luz de las velas, con libros, y la radio de Tasmia, y los juguetes que brinda Eden, hay paz, y amor, y tiempo, ese elusivo tesoro que habíamos perdido. Hay tiempo para criar cervatillos sin más deseo que verlos jugar: hay tiempo para contar cuentos, enseñar a elevar cometas, charlar de sueños y esperanzas, repetir mil veces la A o la B hasta que tomen sentido, cantar viejas canciones y enseñar cada inflexión, cada nota como un tesoro de tradición oral. Hay niñas con cofias y pantalocitos con encajes, o miriñaques que salen a recibirnos, y niños que juegan con barcos de papel o pájaros de polímeros en el viento, perros ladrando y jugando con ellos, gatos dormidos al sol en las ventanas bajas: madres con delantales que llaman para premiar o castigar mientras amasan pacientemente la harina fresca y blanca para el pan o que se sientan en el porche a dormitar tranquilas: en resumen, hay paz para niños y mujeres, la suficiente para que los hombres trabajen con orgullo, y amor.  
Cuando veo esos hogares, a veces siento una pizca de envidia, una pizca de necesidad, pero Fire me aprieta el brazo y sostengo a Shikari, inhalo su amado olor a fresa y lo olvido. Es sólo la armazón, la decoración lo que extraño: pero a pesar de los irrazonables temores de Fire, no voy a abandonarlos por una mujer y una miríada de hijos sin nombre. Ha pasado el tiempo y el mismo miedo sigue devorándolo a veces: lo siento subyacente en nuestras discusiones, en sus pesadillas, incluso cuando duerme con un puñado de mi pijama en su mano. Jamás lo voy a abandonar. No se trata de ternura, o de conveniencia, ni siquiera de amistad o compasión. Es amor: la sensación que siento cada noche en que me hundo en su carne tan tibia y cálida y receptiva como la primera, embriagadora vez: la sensación que siento cuando me despierto y lo veo paseando a Shikari pacientemente al amanecer: el suspiro con que me abraza después de una misión agotadora, el amado fuego de sus ojos cuando combatimos, fuego que espero jamás ver extinto, el fuego en sus gemidos cuando tomo su mano herida y paso mi lengua por las increíblemente sensibles uniones a la prótesis, algo que es capaz de hacerlo estallar sin que siquiera lo toque. Lo amo, y nunca lo dejaré: Fire es mi vida, como lo son Colt, y April.

- Veo que se dignaron llegar.- Colt, que arrastra junto a Ken y Tommy un árbol de dos metros muy semejante al abeto que fuimos a buscar a las colinas donde hay nieve, y que trasplantamos cuidadosamente a una gran maceta, lo instala con un envión de sus poderosos brazos en el centro de la gran sala de Robin.- Trajeron los adornos-  
Nuestra talentosa pareja de ingenieros abre unas cajas y los niños dan grititos de emoción: no sé de dónde sacaron tiempo Jessie y April, pero deben de haberse pasado semanas fundiendo esferas de fibra de vidrio salpicadas de oro, esferas plateadas, doradas, broncíneas, color cobre, cobalto o verde natrón, e interminables guirnaldas de luces e hilos de finísimo metal. Sincia llega luego con la contribución de las niñas y niños de la escuelita: diminutos ángeles de tela o yeso, guirnaldas de papel, e incontables bellotas y piñas de pino teñidas de oro o rojo. - Esto- le digo a Sincia, observando un ángel con una armadura negra, blanca y oro cosida, ojos de botón y espada al cinto.- Era innecesario-  
- Puedes guardarlo, es para ti… mi opinión.- me dice riendo, antes de estamparme un beso. Fire sisea y se la lleva a la cocina con Colt, y me quedo con April y Michael Valentine, muy guapo con el pelo corto, colocando los adornos.  
Michael empieza con los villancicos: April lo sigue y yo también, y pronto toda la casa resuena con viejos villancicos que los niños miran desconcertados: no los han oído nunca, pero nosotros extraemos letras y música de nuestras cabezas con melancolía pero sin tristeza, recordando otras navidades, otro mundo. Ramrod es nuestra casa, y siempre será nuestro hogar: pero los que nos aman y que amamos llaman hogar a Nimrod y las granjas, y los visitamos con alegría.  
Canto con ellos, los villancicos de otra dimensión inundando las casas de madera y piedra que no tienen un año de antigüedad. Les enseñaremos las leyendas, las religiones y las tradiciones de nuestras tierras: sé que los demás igual piensan en nuestra perdida Nueva Frontera. La salvamos, pero no para nosotros. Cuando acabamos Adeste Fideles hay un silencio, y para romperlo le canto bajito a los niños uno de mis favoritos, un villancico escocés que me da una súbita ansia por castañas, que no he comido en años. La nieve y el chocolate caliente, y mi castillo, allá lejos, y mis padres…

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,  
Jack Frost nipping in your nose Yuletide carols being sung by a choir And folks dressed up as Eskimos.  
And so I am offering this simple phrase To kids from one to ninety-two And every mother's child is gonna spy To see if she'll learn a new secret way to fly…

No puedo evitarlo y mientras coloco una esfera cobriza en el árbol, miro a April de soslayo, que baja la vista y sonríe, sonrojándose un poco, sosteniendo un angelito de yeso. La tibieza de las luces me envuelve en ternura, y entonces Jessie, aunque es más bajo y delicado que yo, me toma del hombro, me aparta y enfrenta a April demudado.  
- Estás embarazada.- suelta, su voz un susurro incrédulo, April me mira, lo mira, y asiente, rubor en su rostro, los ojos brillantes. Pero Jessie habla entonces, su voz como hielo y fuego y desolación a la vez.  
- Es de Sable-  
April lo mira helada, da media vuelta, pasa al lado mío y se dirige afuera a trancos. Jessie se gira para seguirla, y yo le cierro el paso.  
- Te voy a hacer trizas.- le digo en voz baja.- Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? Cómo mierda piensas eso-  
- Entonces porqué cuernos tú sabes antes que yo?!- brama.  
- Porque la pillé vomitando y pregunté… imbécil.- le suelto.- Y deja de actuar como si fuera una inmaculada concepción, obviamente es tuyo… te la has estado cepillando cada noche desde que están juntos, qué esperabas-  
- Mío?- barbota Jessie: está transfigurado. Doy un paso para agarrarlo, pero me esquiva como un jugador de rugby y corre tras April.- Después me apaleas, tengo que decirle… April! Lo siento! Es verdad-  
April ya en la puerta se gira hirviendo de rabia, pero Jessie le echa los brazos debajo de las caderas y la levanta, hundiendo el rostro en su vientre, no sé si llorando, riendo a carcajadas o las dos cosas, aún mientras April le pega y le tira el pelo.  
- Bájame, desgraciado infeliz… te vas despidiendo de-  
- Mi amor, mi amor… April, te amo, te amo tanto-  
April me mira, aún alzada, y suspira, antes de mirarlo severamente abajo.- Te garantizo que no se llamará " Jeremiah-  
- Ponle como quieras… excepto "Ramrod"… ya sabes que es? Niño? Niña?- - Jessie, tiene un mes, aún no es ni una mórula…- comenta Rond Vidar, que también está en el ajo aparentemente, entrando unas largas guirnaldas con las hijas de Colt.- … bájala, o te va a vomitar encima.-

La cena es abundante y sabrosa, aunque no muy elegante: pescado asado, carne de soya al horno con zanahorias, budín de habas frescas, patatas fritas, bollos fritos, arroz con nueces, muchas ensaladas calientes. y pastel de ruibarbo o de fresa para comer hasta quedar llenos como el provebial pavo: incluso descorchamos algunas de las últimas botellas de vino que nos quedan, pero no importa, las viñas darán uvas este verano. Robin bendice la mesa, y me pide a mí que coma el primer bocado de todo: como siempre hacemos estas cosas juntos, muchos piensan que ella es mi esposa, no la de Colt. Sobre todo porque tiene la manía de snoggearme cada vez que puede, aunque por que oigo cuando estoy llevando los platos a la cocina, no es en exclusiva.  
- paf Idiota-  
- Auch! A qué vino eso?- Jessie y Robin, que eligieron el menú, están cortando trozos de torta y colocándolos en platos de papel; nuestra vajilla es escasa. Ken, Tommy y Ewie pasan llevándoselos de a uno con cuidado, y yo los esquivo para dejar todos los platos en el gran lavadero de porcelana que es el tesoro de Robin. - Escuché tu comentario estrella sobre el bollo que April tiene en el horno… serás imbécil-  
- Llevaban dos días secreteándose a mis espaldas, estaba harto-  
- No te preocupes, es biológicamente imposible que esos dos se reproduzcan, lo más que se harán es recitarse sonetos eróticos el uno al otro hasta el orgasmo-  
Hphm. Pues Calonne tiene lo suyo, Robin!  
- Pues lo siento… -  
- Tu estás un poquito obsesionado con tu mujer, no, Blue-  
Yo suelto la risa en el lavadero.  
- Nooo. En serio? No se me hubiera ocurrido…- Jessie afecta shock.- Oye, Robin-  
- Qué-  
- Aún… me odias por los de Tranquility? Sable me dijo que tu hermano menor estaba allí-  
Se hace un silencio. Luego, Robin se gira, y lo mira a los ojos.  
- No voy a ahogar a tu bebé en al tina la primera vez que me lo dejes para vengarme si eso es lo que temes, Jessie-  
- No me refería a-  
- Sé exactamente a qué te referías. Nunca me has sacado el tema en casi dos años de convivencia y ahora se te ocurre de repente? No tienes nada que temer.- la voz de Robin se suaviza.- No te culpo por lo de Tranquility, Jessie. Era otra vida, otro mundo, y era una guerra. Y… creo que sufriste suficiente por eso-  
- Gracias, Robin.- dice Jessie con la voz ahogada.  
- La única cosa que no podría perdonarte sería que arruines tanto las cosas con April que ella quede traumatizada y busque consuelo en mi marido, que se divorciaría de mí tan rápido que me daría vértigo. De hecho, si alguna vez April pisa el palito y Colt me es infiel con ella-  
- April nunca…!- empieza Jessie: me alegra que aprecie la fidelidad de su mujer. April es maniática al respecto.  
-… en el caso de que eso ocurra…- Robin me sobresalta cuando le echa el paño de cocina a Jessie por la cabeza y lo atrae bruscamente a ella.- Prefiero que te vengues del modo retorcido y no me lo mates… si me lo matas yo no consigo ninguna satisfacción, pero por lo que me han dicho, eres muy satisfactorio-  
- Robin!- exclamo yo, cerrando el grifo.- Compórtate, están tus hijos al frente!- Lo más que logro es cerrarle la puerta en la cara a los niños cuando Jessie sienta a Robin en la mesa a pulso y de inmediato finge una entusiasta sesión de make out.- Robin, Jessie, córtenla-  
Jessie me mira por sobre el hombro, perversamente, mientras Robin le rodea la cintura con las piernas y me echa una mirada incendiaria mientras le revuelve el pelo y le muerde el hombro.- Para que veas, Sable… enamorados, pero no huevones-  
- Pervertidos!- bufo, sacando a Jessie de su cómoda posición mientras Robin se arregla la falda como toda una experta.- Además, si se da la ocasión, Robin es mía , ponte a la fila.- le suelto a Jessie. Robin enarca las cejas.  
- No tenía idea que querías un poco de esto, tu también-  
- Bueno. Cuando te maten, yo invito a Fire a mi cama, April no se enojará.- dice Jessie, abriéndole a los niños y lamiendo crema del cuchillo de un modo pervertido.- Siempre he pensado que es demasiado dulce para ti… tú no lo tratas bien-  
- Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunta Robin, interesada.  
- Déjame ver… anoche Fire chillaba como si lo estuvieran matando… gritaba que se lo metieras de una vez… qué le estabas metiendo, Sable-  
- Los niños, Jessie!- gruño, antes de hablar en voz baja.- Y no hagas preguntas estúpidas, qué demonios creías que era-  
- Pervertido como eres, el sable-  
- Imbécil!- - No importa. Una vez que te entierre y ponga un cardo encima de tu tumba, yo me quedo con Fire para mí-  
Jessie acaba por hacerme reír, aunque me exaspera, y mientras llevo los últimos platos de torta a la sala y pongo algo de música, me quedo pensando.  
No sé dónde me enterrarán. Suena morboso, suena muy morboso, pero en realidad es un pensamiento dulce que me cruza la cabeza mientras los observo a todos a mi alrededor.  
En Scotia siempre supe mi lugar en el mausoleo de mi familia, creo que incluso ya tenían la lápida grabada. No sabía quién me enterraría, pero sí dónde, y cómo, en un carruaje negro, con seis caballos con penachos negros, gaitas sonando, toda la nobleza de Scotia en tartán y mantos, yendo a despedirme bajo una lluvia de flores, y muy pocas lágrimas. Me pondrían en la piedra fría, y me dejarían solo, en la oscuridad, para pudrirme de la forma más aristocrática.  
Ahora es diferente: no tengo idea si moriré en la cama de viejo, o si alguna enfermedad me robará la vida, o si, lo más probable, me convierta en polvo de estrellas con los chicos si alguna vez nos vuelan en Ramrod o si acabaré cuando se me acabe la suerte y un Fantasma u otro enemigo sea más fuerte que yo. No sé dónde me enterrarán, pero sé quiénes lo harán: sé quienes llorarán por mí, y sé exactamente quiénes me vestirán, me peinarán, me bajarán a descansar en tierra tibia y soleada en donde tarde o temprano se unirán mis amigos, y si hay otra vida, los estaré esperando. Antes siempre tuve miedo de la muerte: ahora sé que, tras una vida bien vivida, no tengo nada que temer. Si hay otra vida, sé exactamente con quiénes me reuniré y volveré a abrazar: y si no hay otra vida, pues dormiremos juntos, siempre en esta tierra nueva, bajo un cielo nuevo que no existía cuando yo nací.

- Un vaso de eggnog por tus pensamientos.- Fire se acomoda en el brazo de mi sillón, ofreciéndome un vaso de ponche y sonriéndome. Shikari no está muy lejos, ocupada intentando encontrar la salida de su nuevo overol de lana rosa: April intenta convencerla de que se lo deje puesto, y sé que está deseando una niña como Shikari para que crezca en su vientre: en un año, Shikari debería tener una amiguita, o un amiguito…  
- No valen tanto. Esto está muy bueno.- le sonrío a Fire, apoyándome en su costado.- Pero si ése es tu tercer vaso, más vale que pares, está muy especiado y te va a doler el estómago-  
- Es el primero-  
- Sí, sólo le has ido poniendo más según se vacía.- me burlo antes de volverme a April.- April, prueba el eggnog, casi no tiene alcohol, y tiene muchas proteínas-  
- No seas descriteriado, está embarazada, el alcohol mata las neuronas de los bebés!! Qué quieres que mi hijo salga como Colt?- me ladra Jessie, que está entrando bandejas con Robin.  
- Hey! Te oí, infeliz-  
- Es hijo de April y tuyo, tiene más neuronas de las que necesita, tiene para regalar…- Fire le entrega su vaso a April y se vuelve a Jessie para tomarle la bandeja.- … no quieres que sea otro ingeniero de vuelo, verdad-  
- No nos vendrían mal unos pocos ingenieros más.- comenta April, bebiéndose el eggnog como golosa que es.- hay mucho trabajo-  
Es verdad. Trajimos muy pocos: sólo April, Jessie y Rock Krynn son ingenieros electrónicos, y se han dejado la piel, sobre todo al comienzo. Los tres son obsesivos, y se cabecearon por semanas tercamente hasta que en un ataque de rabieta Jessie tomó Ramrod, lo estacionó en la mitad de un río cercano bloqueando el paso, hizo construir una unidad hidroeléctrica a marchas forzadas, y luego levantó la nave. Dos meses después, todo el pueblo tenía electricidad y calefacción, pero si la corriente hubiera sido muy violenta, Jessie se podría haber matado, y estuve a punto de darle de nalgadas por cabezahueca.  
Aunque la noche que encendimos las luces por primera vez me conmoví hasta las lágrimas---

La cena se convierte en baile, y el baile en charlas y reposo mientras avanza esta noche mágica. Bailo con toda la que me lo pide, pero reservo Desert Rose para April y Sweet Home Alabama para Robin. Con todo descaro aferro a Fire contra mí para bailar juntos Absolute Begginners , y no me opongo cuando Michael Valentine me rodea con sus brazos y me deja guiarlo en Free Falling. Pero de fijo no me esperaba que Jessie me tomara la mano y me llevara a la pista mientras April da vueltas en los apasionados brazos de Colt.  
- No creas que un baile te va a salvar de la paliza mañana.- le bufo cuando se pega a mí. Estos pobres niños van a crecer con una confusión sobre roles sexuales heavy.  
- No seas malvado. Tienes que entender que cualquiera se siente inseguro junto a ti y eso produce ciertas reacciones… tú le haces mucho mal a los egos de los demás, y son los inocentes los que pagan por tu efecto… es una perversidad tuya, la verdad, es tu culpa…-A cualquier otro le hubiera creído, si no me estuviera abanicando las pestañas.  
- Jessie, si crees que alguno de nosotros te va a creer ese verso, vas listo-  
- No funcionó, eh-  
- Nope. Sobre todo si te vi comiéndote a Robin en la cocina hace una hora-  
- Robin me entiende. Y es toda una mujer. Y si April siquiera mira al vaquero, juro que me acuesto con ella.- agrega con profunda convicción.- De hecho, están bailando muy juntitos para mi gusto-  
- Jessie!- bufo. No, Jessie no se volvió un ángel de la noche a la mañana por la magia del amor de April, ni emergió como un príncipe, ni era un pobrecito niño mal comprendido que sólo necesitaba atención para convertirse en la respuesta de Calvin Klein a la madre Teresa. Sigue teniendo los instintos de una culebra y la conciencia moral de una pantera en el desierto: y además, esa bocota que le ha ganado incontables problemas. Si yo no hubiera intervenido más de una vez, su inconsciencia y su despreocupación por los civiles podría haber costado vidas.  
Pero cuando tenemos que arriesgar la vida, lo hace sin parpadear. Cuando uno de nosotros está en peligro, lucha con una ferocidad que traiciona sus sentimientos. Y cuando mira a April, sus ojos se inundan de un amor tan intenso, tan idólatra, un amor que parece permearlo hasta los huesos, que sé que April está segura con él, y que el amor que siente por él es regresado mil veces…  
- Voy a sacar a bailar a Tasmia, tú ve a tomar aire, te estás entusiasmando.- me suelta luego, tras apretarse contra mí y cerciorarse de mi… estado de relajación. Le daría un puñetazo por pervertido, si no se fuera tan rápido:

Tasmia fue cogida por los Fantasmas hace dos meses, y está embarazada. Según Rond Vidar los seres de vapor tienen mejores chances de sobrevivir, y su teoría es que, mientras que un humano y un Fantasma sólo pueden engendrar otro Fantasma, los seres de vapor y los Fantasmas sí son compatibles, y que su bebé podría ser una esperanza para derrotarlos definitivamente si nace completamente humanoide, y podemos criarlo como uno de nosotros: los seres de vapor tienen leyendas al respecto.  
Es mi responsabilidad: yo le di a Tasmia el permiso, y me haré cargo de su bebé si resulta viable. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ella, ya que encima de la traumática experiencia, ( estaba con mi pobre Imra… Rond la salvó con la misma cirugía que le hizo a Fire) el embarazo la ha debilitado a ojos vistas . Sin embargo, aún hace que la lleven en brazos para seguir siendo la voz de Radio Rider, dándonos esperanza y compañía, y manteniéndonos conectados a todos como comunidad. Le encanta llamarnos cuando estamos en misión, todas las mañanas y todas las tardes para que le reporteemos nosotros mismos a la gente de Vinland y Nimrod qué estamos haciendo; y es gracias a ella que ya no recibimos saludos militares cuando regresamos, sino abrazos…

Le tejí un chal de lana amarilla de regalo. Debido a la escasez de manufactura, lógicamente la mayor parte de los regalos son hechos a mano, ya sea por nosotros mismos o comprados a sus artífices. Luellen, que cose bien ha tenido más pedidos de los que puede surtir, e Imra, cuyo hobby de tejer era sólo diversión en la Yuma es acá la más solicitada cuando viene la estación de las lluvias. Se pueden partir de risa, pero como todo escocés tejo muy bien: espero que a April y a Fire les gusten sus bufandas y mitones: a Colt y a Robin preferí encargarles una mesa de madera nueva, tras que rompieran la anterior teniendo sexo.  
A Jessie debería haberle tejido un bozal.  
- Qué haces acá afuera?- April, su ruedo blanco con flores precediéndola se asoma al porche en donde estoy solo, mirando las luces: nos llega la suave música y las voces y el olor del eggnogg y las galletas de arroz.  
- Salí a tomar aire. Y a ti, se te subió el eggnog a la cabeza-  
- No, sólo…- April se echa el pelo atrás.- Me sofoco rápido, no sé porqué-  
- Me imagino porqué.- digo riendo, antes de abrazarla. April se relaja en mi abrazo, y nuestras respiraciones se acompasan.  
- Cántame algo.- me susurra April, apoyada en mi brazo, y le beso el pelo antes de empezar a cantar para ella, allí en el porche.

Now I've had the time of my life I never felt like this before Yeah I know is the truth And I owe all to you…

Los años vendrán y los años se irán, y los dejaremos atrás juntos, mientras inhalo su pelo, y siento las risas de Colt y de Fire junto a mí, sus corazones latiendo siempre suficientemente cerca para sentirlos. Los años vendrán y los años se irán, y cada uno que dejemos atrás juntos guardará un recuerdo que, como una cadena de sueños interminables guardaré en mi corazón, como joyas preciosas. Ya no le temo a los años que dejemos atrás: a la vuelta de la esquina hay una sorpresa, una promesa, un descubrimiento, y no descansaremos hasta que estemos muertos, y así debe ser: porque el verdadero secreto, nuestro secreto, es que cuando dejas de ser útil, de amar y maravillarte tanto te vale morir: pero en este Eden, seremos jóvenes eternamente hasta que nos toque morir, y entonces estaremos juntos en la memoria. Se me humedecen los ojos cuando pienso en el futuro que no puedo esperar a vivir a su lado, miles de días brillantes o terribles o emocionantes que nos esperan, combates, y miedo, y risas, y victorias y también derrotas: pero las viviré con ellos, y la felicidad será más dulce y el dolor mucho menos amargo en sus brazos, orgullosos y amantes, en mi lugar, en donde debo estar.  
Se me cierra la garganta y me callo, pero hay música en la sala y no nos soltamos. Deslizo mis manos por su cintura y toco su vientre, que aún no traiciona su dulce secreto, y suspiro en su oído traspasado de ternura. - April…- le susurro. Por un segundo tengo la imagen de niños: niños con su rostro jugando, bromeando, mezclándose con los hijos de Colt, mi dulce Shikari, con el hijo que anhelo algún día. Se amarán como nosotros nos hemos amado? Sabrán cuántos nos hemos amado?  
- Qué crees que sea-  
- Un niño moreno y precioso con tus ojos.- le susurro.- Te juro que lo amaré más que si fuera mío-  
Ella me rodea con los brazos y bailamos abrazados en el porche, moviéndonos despacio, una inmensa ternura en mi pecho. April es feliz: la traiciona su sonrisa, el movimiento de su pelo, el timbre de su risa, el brillo en sus ojos, sus manos tibias que toman las mías, ni una sola sombra en sus ojos claros. April es tan feliz que casi duele verla cuando camina por el verde y brillante césped de Eden, tan pleno y orgulloso como ella. Y si a veces una vieja ansia me muerde, me basta mirar sus ojos claros y limpios y sentir el abrazo de mi Fire para que el ansia se convierta en el más dulce de los recuerdos. Envejeceremos juntos, uno en todo sentido, y cuando la vea morir no será amargo, ni será un adiós, porque hemos sido felices hasta que las lágrimas son… como dijo Tolkien? el vino de la ventura.  
- Quieres uno tú-  
- Te estás ofreciendo-  
- Estoy con Jessie. Y sería demasiado rubio y tieso…- April empieza a reír en mis brazos y yo río con ella.- Pero tú sabes, hay cientos de voluntarias, y mientras lo hables con Fire, yo te apoyo-  
- No lastimaré a Fire-  
- Lo lastimarás más si te contienes y te amargas por no obtener lo que él no puede darte.- me dice con simpleza. Echo la cabeza atrás y la miro a los ojos.  
- Tú y Fire han estado hablando a mi espalda-  
- No exactamente a tu espalda… más bien a tus costillas…-April sonríe.- Piénsenlo, okay? Si Jessie lo aceptara me ofrecería de… útero, pero algo me dice que le provocaría un aneurisma, sin contar con que Lilah y Sincia me ahogan-  
añade, y de pronto me echa una mirada pervertida.- O qué tal Tasmia? Un bebé interracial sería toda una jugada integrativa… además que ya sabemos que puedes tener buen sexo con la gente de vapor, testigo Marlene-  
- APRIL! Pero qué grosera! - exclamo shockeado.- No puedo creer que me estés recordando eso!- - Lo siento…- no lo siente, se remece de risa.- Se me ha pegado la bocota de Jessie-  
- No digas dónde se te pega con frecuencia. Como si no tuviera que oírlo-  
- SABLE!- dice ella riendo, poniéndose roja. Claro, AHORA se sonroja.  
- Suena como si te gustara…- le tomo el pelo un poco más.- Qué canción es esa-  
- La música cursi de Jessie. Butterfly.-

- Te quiero, Sable…- susurra ella en mi hombro mientras le beso el pelo, abrazándome estrechamente, y cierro los ojos, sintiendo que todos mis deseos de Navidad se han cumplido. Lo único que deseo ahora es un…  
- SANDWICH!- grita Colt, arruinando el momento y apretando a April contra mí.  
- Hijo de…- - Qué hacen acá afuera solitos eh-  
- Estamos un poquito ebrios, creo.- le digo suspicaz.- Y tú? Robin te echó afuera-  
- Por el amor de Dios, Colt ha vuelto a derribar el árbol.- dice Fire que se nos une riendo con unas pocas galletas calientes en la mano.- Quédate afuera un rato… tu mujer te está buscando con un pincho de cocina-  
Y los cuatro estamos una vez más solos en un porche en Navidad, observando el cielo cuajado de estrellas como una noche hace muchos, muchos años en Jared. El deja vu también atrapa a April, que sonríe a mi lado, y a Colt, que le rodea el cuello con el brazo mientras Fire, cruzado de brazos, los ojos cerrados, ríe suavemente.  
- Cómo era? Paz en la tierra a los hombres de buena voluntad-  
- Y qué queda para nosotros, entonces?- se burla Colt, aunque está conmovido, mientras observamos ese cielo con constelaciones diferentes, desconocidas, fascinantes, que relucen tentadoras. April apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, y Fire se apoya en la baranda de madera y me mira sobre el hombro, sonriendo.  
- En la tradición Zen, los maestros sugieren que el dominio de uno mismo y la completa extinción de los pecados de la curiosidad, la terquedad y la belicosidad conllevan heredar la tierra-  
- Y qué dice sobre los que no se quedan tranquilos?- pregunta Colt.  
- No dice nada-  
- Pues que se queden con la tierra.- le sugiero, antes de que demos media vuelta y volvamos a la fiesta juntos.- Nosotros heredaremos las estrellas-  
Los años vendrán y los años se irán, y nosotros estaremos allí, más allá de Edén...

Maybe you and I can pack our bags and hit the sky And fly away from here anywhere, yeah I don't care We'll just fly away from here Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere Won't let time pass us by we'll just fly

Do you see a blue sky now?  
You can have a better life now open your eyes 'Cause no one here can ever stop us They can try but we won't let them no way

We'll just fly...

SABER RIDER, STAR SHERIFF LEADER.  
Eward James McKenzie Greysthwwalthry FIREBALL, STAR SHERIFF PILOT.  
Kenji Ariyama APRIL EAGLE, STAR SHERIFF GUIDANCE.  
June Elizabeth Crowley Hunter COLT, STAR SHERIFF SHOOTER.  
Thomas O'Brady Smith.  
JESSE BLUE, STAR SHERIFF ENGINEER Jeremiah Martens Blue

- Baja de ahí, Jamie-  
- No quiero-  
- Te voy a acusar con mi mamá!-

- Bah. La tía Robin me quiere más a mí que a ti! PDDDDDT-  
- Jamie eres malo! Te voy a acusar con tu papá-  
- Mi papá me quiere más a mí que a ti! HAHAHAHA-  
- TE VOY A ACUSAR A MI HERMANO-  
Jamie Blue Eagle ( él y Jules, su hermano gemelo, estaban más que hartos de explicar que no eran sheyennes. Muchas gracias) pensó en los incovenientes que tenía para su escaso metro cuarenta y cuarenta kilos de peso un encontronazo con el mayor de chicos de Nimrod, Kenneth O' Brady, el musculoso adolescente que volvía locas a las niñas y que podía levantar a un ternero a pulso, y decidió que era, después de todo, en el mejor de sus intereses darle en el gusto a la pequeña April O'Brady, que aunque le llevara dos años era su más dilecta amiguita y esclava devota.  
Jamie se bajó de Steed, que le dirigió una mirada de desprecio muy equino.  
- No les han dicho Jessie y Robin hasta el cansancio que no tienen permiso para andar por los hangares?- dijo una voz que hizo que April se paralizara.  
- Pero tú traes a Cinthya!- soltó Jamie a la altísima figura que se acercaba.  
La hija de Colt se llevó las manos a la cabeza. El padrino de su hermana era el terror de los niños de a bordo: sólo alguien tan bocón y descriteriado como Jamie, que era la cruz de sus sufridos padres, podía siquiera pensar en desobedecer al Almirante Sable. Y de ahí a contestarle…  
Sable se agachó para hablar con Jaime, cuyos ojos rasgados eran celestes y grises como el cielo, tercos y vivaces a la vez.  
- Supongo que estarás de acuerdo en que Cinthya está segura en el hangar, ya que está en mis brazos-  
- Sí, pero…- - Y tú quieres entrar al hangar, ya que si Cinthya que es un bebé puede hacerlo, porqué tú no-  
- Sí, pero…- A Jamie le encantaba horrores discutir y debatir: era conocido como Jamie " Sí, pero" Blue Eagle ( su encantador gemelo era Jules " No, y no quiero!" Blue Eagle)  
- Entonces, me parece razonable. Puedes entrar al hangar, siempre que yo u otro adulto te cargue. Lo que descarta a tío Scrape, y te prohíbo sobornar a tía Luellen.- dijo Sable, que los conocía al dedillo.- Quieres que te tome en brazos-  
- No! No soy un bebé! Ew!- gritó Jamie, antes de tomar la mano de April y salir a escape del hangar. 


	7. AU Love, Interrupted

Love, InterruptedLove, Interrupted.  
A Sable & April AU Nc-17 by The Fox Los cascos del potro cibernético resonaron en el empedrado del patio, como si el contraste entre moderno y anticuado quisiera hacer su presencia notoria con un toque de clarín. El castillo en los Highlands de Scotia, había sido construido hacía muchas más generaciones que las que habían sido capaces de poner a los seres humanos en el espacio: y dominando el lago, sus tejados puntiagudos y sus almenas orgullosas relucían en un magnífico atardecer de oro, que hubiera podido ser la imagen de un libro de historia de no ser por el potro cibernético- y su jinete- que cruzaba el patio con paso veloz y la amplia sonrisa de quien se sabe bienvenido.  
El héroe de una guerra observó al jinete subir la amplia escalinata, tomando los peldaños de dos en dos, una cola de cabello rubio escapándose del cuello del pesado abrigo de gamuza café. Llevaba botas, un sweater verde brillante abajo y unos gruesos pantalones de pana, y se soltó la cola de caballo que llevaba sujeta, liberando una marea de cabello que relució a la luz del sol.  
El dueño del castillo, héroe y High Lord de Scotia sonrió, dirigiéndose a la puerta del estudio. Sin embargo lo pensó mejor y volvió a su sillón, echándose allí, una pierna sobre el brazo del sillón y la camisa seductoramente abierta, para luego poner los ojos en blanco y volver a su posición original, un libro en su regazo, repantingado cómodamente.  
- Hola, qué hay de comer?- fue el saludo de su ex colega, la navegante de Ramrod y vieja amiga del High Lord, la general April Eagle, de civil June Crowley Hunter.  
El Jinete Sable, Almirante de la Confederación, Eward McKenzie Greysthwwalthry, cerró su libro y observó a la vibrante, sonrojada joven mujer que cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y se dejó caer, aún sin aliento, en el sofá frente al suyo.  
- Hola, April. Me alegra verte.- dijo Sable sonriendo.- Veo que tuviste un buen viaje-  
- Pésimo. Se está armando una tormenta estelar: Nova y yo fuimos las últimas en pasar antes de que cierren el espacio atmosférico... no sé para qué me llamaste, pero más vale que me ofrezcas una cama, porque no podría pasar esa tormenta ni con Ramrod-  
- No te preocupes. Hay veintitrés habitaciones en este castillo, y además, yo duermo solo.- dijo el antiguo héroe, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero la joven, que había encontrado la bandeja con los restos de la merienda del High Lord, estaba ocupada comiéndose la mermelada de ciruelas caseras a cucharadas.  
- Me gusta dormir contigo: eres calentito.- dijo April con tal inocencia, los labios rojos de ciruela, que Sable se sintió desarmado.  
- Deja esa mermelada, llamaré que te traigan algo... estás muerta de hambre-  
- Famélica. La comida en el transbordador era guiso de legumbres, pero no el que hace Colt: era repulsivo... y las galletas eran saladas, así que planeaba comer en Edimburgo cuando llegara, pero estaba todo lleno y al fin preferí tomar a Nova y venirme de inmediato... oye, esta mermelada está muy buena-  
Sable le quitó el pote de dulce.- basta, no más azúcar en tu estómago vacío, primero una comida caliente y decente-  
- Ma zuca, papi-  
- No.- dijo Sable, agitando una campanilla de plata.- Reginald, prepárale una comida a la señorita, y algo de sopa para mí. Cenaremos en el cenador particular, luego iremos a la sala pequeña: prepárale también el cuarto azul-  
- Sí, Milord. Puedo expresar la alegría que me invade al verla sana, salva y aquí con nosotros, señorita April?- dijo el anticuado mayordomo, que había ayudado a criar a Sable y ahora lo servía con la dedicación que sólo alguien de su clase podía aspirar.  
- Gracias, Reginald.- dijo April gentilmente. Luego, se sentó más cerca del fuego, frotándose las manos y estirando los pies a la candente chimenea.  
- Helada y hambrienta. Afortunadamente, puedo curar ambas cosas.- dijo Sable al verla suspirar de placer al sentir el calor.- Cómo están las cosas en Jared-  
April lo miró, antes de volverse al fuego y ponerse todo el cabello en un hombro, con un gesto disciplente.- Renuncié-  
- Qué-  
- Renuncié. Estaba harta-  
- Tanto te acosó Randolph-  
- Hasta acá llegó el rumor-  
- April, perdona que te lo diga, pero no ha sido precisamente discreto. Sobre todo si Randolph sigue dando entrevistas sobre sus sentimientos por ti, de cinco páginas, en toda revista del corazón que se deje-  
April bufó, la cabeza en las manos.- Por favor, no me lo recuerdes... cuando vi la portada de Frontopolitan me quería matar-  
- La de "Passionate Prince, The Incoming Warrioress Wedding?"- Sable sonreía, con muy poca burla y más bien alivio.- En donde te sugerían un vestido de novia con tirantes, vuelos, fruncido, relleno, campanitas de oro y tiara con velo de diez metros-  
- Me sugirieron relleno? Qué se han creído-  
- Sí. E hicieron una votación para el Best Man. Debo reconocer que llamé diez mil veces, así gané la encuesta por sobre Fire, Colt, Jessie Blue y Scrape-  
- Sable, cállate, o meto la cabeza en la chimenea-  
- Por favor... el olor a pelo quemado...- Sable rió.- Fue lo único por lo que dejaste ese maldito cargo-  
- Tú me aconsejaste que lo tomara-  
- No sabía que Randolph descendería a acosarte todo el santo día. Y pensé que el rey te daría más apoyo-  
- Apoyo? Querían tenerme como elemento decorativo. Si no me dejan reorganizar su ejército, pues que se las arreglen solos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- dijo ella estirándose, al fin ya en calor, y dejándose caer cuan larga era en el amplio sofá. Sable se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, interesado, apoyándose en el respaldo.  
- Mejores cosas? Qué, te vas a hacer Hare Khrishna?- preguntó. Al no obtener respuesta, se acercó otro poco.- Está bien, me alegra que lo hayas dejado. La verdad, te llamé porque quería... quería hablar contigo. Tengo algo que...- April lo miró, y de pronto sonrió.  
- Qué-  
- Nunca te había visto con tan poca ropa-  
Sable se sonrojó, echándose atrás, y bajándose el kilt con un gesto maquinal. Era cierto que no llevaba nada más que calcetines escoceses altos, kilt tablado y una camisa blanca muy delgada y desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, que se abotonó de inmediato.  
- Me has visto en traje de baño-  
- Es diferente. Te ves sexy: es como la edición Scotia de Playgirl.- dijo April, echándose a reír. Sable se bajó el kilt todo lo posible, hasta que le cubrió las rodillas por completo: el atuendo en otro hombre podría haberse visto estúpido, pero Sable, que había llevado kilt de la infancia, se había visto relajado y cómodo, y con un cuerpo como el suyo, muy apuesto, hasta ahora, que estaba rojo.  
- Qué me ibas a decir?- dijo April, repantingándose más, disfrutando del calor.  
-... vete a la-  
- Anda, dime... prometo no molestarte más por el kilt-  
- Está bien.- Sable tomó aire.- Te llamé porque-  
- La cena está servida, Milord Eward.- dijo Reginald de la puerta.  
- bien!- dijo April, saltando del sofá y dirigiéndose al comedor. Sable le echó una mirada atravesada a Reginald, pero podría haberla dirigido con más efecto a un macetero, porque Reginald la aguantó sin inmutarse.  
- No tu mejor timming.- le soltó.  
- Lo siento, señor. Lamentablemente, el timming depende de la señal para entrar en escena-  
- Eso fue un sarcasmo-  
- En absoluto, señor. Después de todo lo que la señorita April y usted han enfrentado, sin embargo, estoy seguro que podrá superar los obstáculos de timming-  
- Eso fue otro sarcasmo-  
- Sable, si no vienes, me como tu pavo!- resonó la voz de April, que ya se había instalado en el cenador.  
- ...Ya voy. Y cómete las verduras primero.- Llamó Sable, haciendo sonreír a Reginald.  
- Si, mamá-  
- Un dedo más... un poquito más... Sableciiito-  
- No seas golosa.- Sable cerró la botella y la dejó a un costado, mientras April observaba con ojo crítico la copa curva llena hasta la mitad de auténtico brandy escocés.- Estás muy delgada, y nunca has tenido un gran aguante para el alcohol-  
- Y qué? Este brandy es rico. Y si me emborracho, me llevas en brazos a la cama, hoy no tengo que manejar.- April olfateó su brandy con una sonrisa, notando que Sable se servía lo mismo que ella, pero de whisky.- Además que me merezco que me mimes... Randolph y el rey casi me vuelven loca-  
- Tentador como suena tenerte ebria a mi merced, prefiero que estés sobria para discutir el porqué te llamé-  
- No era que me echaras de menos?- April bebió un poco, tosió, se aclaró la garganta y rió.- Está fuerte-  
- Es auténtico Scotia, por supuesto que es fuerte.- dijo Sable, agitando una mano.- Te llamé porque-  
- Has visto a Colt-  
-... sí. La semana pasada vino con Ewie. Los demás niños están con Robin en Westmine, pero ella prometió dejarlos venir a pasar el verano acá: espero que tú también vengas, porque Fire va a venir con Sylia-  
- Espero venir.- dijo ella, la vista en su copa. Se había quitado el abrigo, pero aún estaba muy abrigada. Su gesto se hizo pensativo, y Sable la miró, allí cómodamente acodada en el sofá, las piernas recogidas, el cabello descuidadamente suelto, satisfecha, calentita y algo soñolienta, y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, completamente a salvo.  
- Me gusta verte así-  
- Ah-  
- Te ves... tan tranquila-  
- Dejar Jared era todo lo necesitaba. No sé que voy a hacer con mi vida ahora: el Comando me ofreció un puesto de ingeniera bifásica arregla-líos en el Comando, pero no sé si tomarlo, va a ser uno de los 24-7-  
- pensé que ibas a descansar un poco-  
- Me gustaría hacer algunas investigaciones en Yuma University, sobre fusión trinaria...tal vez pueda enseñar algo.- April no parecía nada segura.- Es una opción-  
- Pero qué es lo que quieres hacer, April? De veras. No suenas muy entusiasta-  
- La verdad? Creo que estoy algo confundida. Tal vez me tome unas vacaciones primero: hace mucho que no tengo vacaciones-  
- Podrías quedarte aquí.- dijo Sable en voz baja mirándola.  
- De vacaciones? Te lo agradezco: aprovecharé un par de semanas tu hospitalidad si no es molestia, luego iré a molestar a Fire y hay un concierto en Yuma de Line que quiero-  
- Me refería a permanentemente.- dijo Sable muy serio.- April-  
- No crees que Scotia queda un poco lejos de Yuma?- dijo April moviendo la cabeza, con voz ligera.- Además, qué va a pensar la futura lady Greyswwalthry si se entera que vivo acá? Como no me ponga delantal de ama de llaves-  
- No hay ninguna futura lady.- dijo Sable, moviendo la cabeza.- April-  
April se levantó, dejando su copa en la chimenea, y buscó su bolso, del que sacó una caja de madera tallada.  
- Me olvidaba. Mira lo que te traje: lo encontré en un mercado de antigüedades en Boreal. Y lo vendían bastante caro: espero que te guste.- dijo sonriendo. Sable se enderezó para abrirlo, y emitió una exclamación de sorpresa: era la empuñadura de un sable cibernético, rota, pero en la que aún eran obvios el trabajo de sobredorado en el puño, el código impreso, y la hoja de adamantium aún brillaba rota.  
- Es mi antiguo sable, el que perdí en la zona de vapor! April, cómo-  
- Ni idea. Pensé que te gustaría recuperarlo, aunque esté roto: después de todo, es con ese que apuñalaste a Nemesis. Algún día será una reliquia de tu casa, no crees? " Éste el sable que el abuelito usó para matar al villano de otra dimensión! Ooooh!" Si ya oigo a tus nietos-  
Sable se echó a reír.- Cálmate con los nietos: no tengo ni hijos todavía-  
- Ya los tendremos.- dijo April sonriendo.- Jugarán juntos, y nadarán en tu lago y harán desastres con tu cristalería-  
- Obviamente jugarán juntos.- dijo Sable, mirándola.- O si no les pegaré, si no juegan con sus hermanitos.- añadió, intentando descifrar la frase de April. Pero ella rió, moviendo la cabeza.  
- Me gustaría que crecieran juntos, y se quisieran como hermanos.- dijo con un curioso suspiro.- Me alegra que te haya gustado!- agregó, volviendo a animarse.- Cuando lo ví, pensé en ti de inmediato. Además, ya va a ser tu cumpleaños-  
- Gracias, April.- Sable dejó con reverencia la caja sobre la chimenea.- Es un tesoro para mí-  
- Ya sabes. "Forjarán de nuevo la espada rota..." - citó April.- Cómo era? "De las cenizas surgirá un fuego... -  
- " Y una luz surgirá de las tinieblas: el descoronado será de nuevo rey, forjarán de nuevo la espada rota"- Sable sonrió, y de pronto se sentó a su lado, mirándola a los ojos, y continuó con otra cita.- Pero yo no soy un rey-  
- me alegro, si Randolph es un botón de muestra.- dijo April ácidamente.- Y yo no deseo ser una reina.- agregó, continuando la cita en broma. Pero antes de que Sable respondiera, se levantó, bebió un poco más de su copa, y se volvió a él con una sonrisa. – Tienes algo nuevo para escuchar? Yo traje el nuevo disco de Lilah, no sé si lo tienes ya-  
Sable se puso de pie de golpe. Dio dos pasos, y mirando fijamente a April, su rostro se endureció.  
- Suficiente. Llevo toda la noche tratando de decirte algo, así que siéntate y cállate de una vez. Y no me interrumpas. –  
April se quedó boquiabierta, pero una mirada amenazante de Sable bastó para ocupara el sillón en silencio, su copa en la mesita del lado, tan semejante a una escolar regañada que Sable casi sonrió.  
- Okay-  
Él se aclaró la voz, y finalmente habló, apoyado en la chimenea, mirándola.- la guerra ha terminado. Y llevo varios años esperando que terminara para decirte esto.- dijo Sable, su espalda asumiendo una rigidez militar.– Siempre me sorprendió que fuéramos tan parecidos: es como si fuéramos gemelos o algo así. Tú me entiendes mejor que nadie en el universo, y creo que nadie puede conocerte y entenderte como yo, April. No hay nada en ti que no me conmueva, y creo que nos complementamos muy bien. Tú eres flexible donde yo soy rígido, y-  
April reventó de risa. Sable se volteó indignado.  
- Maldita sea! SACA TU MENTE DE LA ALCANTARILLA! Estoy tratando de decirte algo importante, eres una-  
April tuvo tal ataque de risa que se sepultó en los cojines. Sable se dejó caer en el sofá opuesto, los brazos cruzados, completamente irritado.  
- Que te zurzan. Se acabó, no hablo contigo hoy, estás insoportable-  
- No te enojes... Sable...- April se secó los ojos.- Es que la frase era... ay, Sable...- añadió, levantándose.- Me dio algo de sueño: me llevas a mi habitación-  
- Eso es un no, verdad?- dijo Sable en voz baja.  
- No se de qué-  
- Prefiero un no claro y conciso a que trates de evitar esta conversación, April. No quiero ser Randolph y que huyas de mí: si es no, prefiero saberlo y te dejaré en paz para que sigamos siendo amigos. Pero necesito saberlo-  
April suspiró. Luego se volvió, y toda risa se había ido de su rostro.- No creo que estemos destinados a estar juntos, Sable-  
- Yo no creo en el destino.- dijo él levantándose también.- April, no quieres que estemos juntos-  
Ella movió la cabeza.- hace diez años, en la guerra, hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que me dijeras esto. Pero ya es muy tarde, Sable. Hemos cambiado... y no creo que ninguno de los dos esté listo para esto nunca-  
- Yo lo estoy. Más listo de lo que nunca estaré. Al menos dame una oportunidad, April. Puedo ofrecerte un hogar, una familia... no quieres eso?- susurró Sable dulcemente, tomándole las manos.- Si me quisiste... no queda nada para mí-  
- Ha pasado demasiado.- dijo ella en voz baja: no lo miraba.  
- Hay alguien más?- la voz de Sable se hizo suave.- April, llevo tanto tiempo soñando con esto... crees que era fácil en la guerra sentirte respirando en la habitación del lado cada noche, y ansiando esa respiración en mi almohada-  
- Tú eras tan fuerte.- dijo April, moviendo la cabeza.- Yo no era tan fuerte, y te necesitaba-  
- Si fui fuerte era porque pensaba en ti. Si luché sin parar esos años, era porque cuando estaba agotado, o desesperado, o exhausto, pensaba en ti y en la posguerra juntos y tenía fuerzas...- el susurro de Sable perdió algo de su suavidad, haciéndose áspero.- Dame una oportunidad-  
April, las mejillas como sangre, los ojos húmedos, movió la cabeza.- No. No es esto lo que yo quería. Te quería libre, y salvaje como en esos años: no quiero a un Lord, ni un castillo... te quería, entonces, cuando éramos libres y valientes... pero no quiero un matrimonio de conveniencia, ni una amistad... perdóname-  
- Crees que no te amo?- susurró Sable, su voz ronca.- April, yo-  
- No-  
- Bésame al menos, y luego dime que no.- la voz de Sable fue demandante cuando de pronto, sin aviso, le apartó el cabello de la cara y sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos hundió su boca en la suya. April hizo un gemido ahogado de protesta y sorpresa, pero luego su cuerpo se aflojó contra el de Sable cuando la boca de él se dilató, su lengua penetrando la boca de ella, reclamando dominio de cada rincón hasta enredarse en la suya y barrer su paladar con una presión húmeda y apasionada. April gimió de nuevo, y Sable le respondió con un bajo gruñido, sus manos bajando a su cintura para presionarla contra algo que el kilt no podía disimular.  
- Sable... por favor suéltame... no puedo más-  
- Se siente eso como un matrimonio de conveniencia?- ronroneó Sable, hundiendo la boca en su cuello. April clavó los dedos en sus hombros, sorprendida cuando él la apretó más contra sí y dejó escapar un gruñido bajo completamente lascivo.  
- Sable-  
- El hecho que me haya aguantado tanto no significa que no pensara en ti de esta forma. Te amo, y te respeto, y amo tu cerebro, tu alma, tu corazón... lo que no significa que no me haya puesto aceite de bebé en la mano y no haya fingido que mi mano era tu sexo apretándome, mordiéndome los puños para que no me oyeras-  
April se quedó boquiabierta, mirándolo. Y luego, de repente, se echó atrás, le abrió la camisa de un tirón, y empujándolo al sillón se lanzó en un ataque descontrolado del cuello y los hombros de Sable, sus manos finas bajando codiciosas por sus pectorales, su vientre, su cintura, sus jadeos algo completamente sorpresivo. Sable emitió un gruñido al sentir su lengua en el cuello, cerca de su oído, sus besos fervorosos en el pecho, el tirón con que al fin le quitó el kilt y la breve prenda de ropa debajo, y cómo al fin se arrodilló, besándolo en el vientre y más abajo, quitándole los calcetines escoceses hasta dejarlo desnudo como Dios lo echó al mundo en el sofá, en el mismo momento en que lo hacía lanzar un fuerte gemido al sentir su boca y sus manos llegando allí.  
- Cada vez que te herían...- susurró ella, su boca en una cicatriz cerca del hueso de la cadera.- Quería matarlos por herirte... por herir lo que sentía mío... Sable...- añadió hambrienta, su voz cargada de tanto deseo que Sable sintió su sexo dar un sacudón bajo su mano, mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza y su cabello lo rozaba, sedoso y tibio.  
- E... espera... April, espera!- jadeó.- Espera!- añadió, tomándola por los hombros, viendo en shock sus pupilas dilatadas, sus mejillas rojas. Dónde estaba la risueña joven de hacía una hora, la confundida, triste joven de hacía quince minutos? April estaba ardiendo de pasión, los ojos oscuros, los labios rojos: cuando la apartó, ella le echó la mirada del tigre al que le quitan su cena.- Me estoy sintiendo como el pavo de navidad... yo también quiero acariciarte...- dijo él con suavidad, levantándola al sillón con él. - Déjame hacerlo.- susurró ella inesperadamente.- Deseé tanto hacerlo que casi puedo sentir tu sabor...- jadeó ásperamente. Sable la miró boquiabierto, y tuvo que parpadear antes de casi venirse a su sólo tono de voz.  
- Si haces eso, no te serviré de nada más adelante-  
April lo tocó, como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus ojos al verlo desnudo.  
- Eres tan hermoso.- susurró, su voz llena de adoración.- Sable, me quieres? De veras me quieres? No es sólo que nos conozcamos, que me quieras como amiga, que-  
Sable emitió un gruñido, y le quitó la chaqueta, el sweater y un polerón, todo de una vez.  
Debajo había más ropa.  
- Pero... si eres como pelar una cebolla...- Sable empezó a reírse tras la tercera camiseta.- llevas un cinturón de castidad, encima-  
- Soy más friolenta que tú.- dijo April, sonrojada, ocupada en acariciarle el pecho.- Sable... estás seguro de esto-  
- Si tú no lo estás, esperaré... no mucho... pero esperaré.- dijo Sable, deteniéndose ante lo que parecía la última camiseta.  
April calló, y Sable se detuvo, acariciándole los hombros. Pero luego ella habló, y llevó sus labios a los de él, mientras las manos de Sable descendían a su cinturón.  
- Si tú quieres... quiero estar contigo.- susurró ella, besándolo y acariciándolo sin parar, sus ojos sin detenerse bajando y subiendo por su cuerpo, como si nunca hubiera visto un hombre desnudo. Sable se estremeció ante el hambre de sus ojos, un hambre que jamás le había visto: un hambre que era por él, sólo por él, y que había estado oculta tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo. Le desabrochó el pantalón de gruesa mezclilla, y poniéndola de pie se lo quitó despacio, para encontrarse con medias debajo. Con algo que parecía una risa le ayudó a quitárselas, y al fin April se quedó frente a él, en ropa interior, calcetines de encaje y camiseta blanca sobre su sostén, él completamente desnudo.  
Ella caminó a su alrededor, observándolo, sus manos acariciándolo. Sable aguantó todo lo que pudo, antes de tomarle las manos y quitarle la camiseta, enseñando su discreto sostén de encaje blanco cubriendo su pecho, que podía ser una indulgente copa B, pero le envió un golpe eléctrico a sus genitales de inmediato en cuanto lo tuvo a la vista.  
- Anhelaba verte así.- susurró April, sin dejar de besarle el cuello, adorándolo con manos y boca. Finalmente, Sable tuvo suficiente, y sujetándola la tendió en el sofá, colocándose sobre ella y arrojando los cojines al suelo con un gesto violento, inclinándose sobre ella mientras se apoyaba en una mano y la otra iba a su mejilla.  
- Se acabó la exhibición de tu semental. Estás oficialmente en mi poder, April Eagle, y esta vez vas a obedecer todas mi órdenes, todos mis deseos, y todos mis bajos instintos. Así que no te resistas, ni trates de negociar, porque he esperado tanto esto que cuando acabemos necesitarás suero intravenoso-  
- Tú no tienes bajos instintos.- dijo April riendo cuando Sable se tendió sobre ella y empezó a besarle el rostro, y luego los hombros, con húmedos, largos besos.  
- Cómo le llamas a esto?- sugirió él, antes de clavarle los dientes en el cuello. April gritó, pero no se resistió, máxime cuando los dientes de Sable se deslizaron, justo en el punto de dolor, adonde su mano se movía sobre su seno, cubriendo por completo la tibia carne bajo el encaje elástico.  
- Sable...- jadeó ella cuando él apartó el suave encaje y su boca se ocupó del delicado seno, de pequeña areola color durazno. La lengua de Sable se hizo demandante y perversa, sus dientes rozándola, y April jadeó y rodeó sus caderas con los muslos, hundiendo los dedos entre el espeso cabello rubio y atrayéndolo más hacia la carne sensible que atendía.- Sable!- gritó a ciegas.  
- Sí?- dijo él perversamente, levantando sus pupilas a ella, sin que su boca detuviese su enloquecedora acción, ahora pasando al otro seno mientras su mano atendía al que había dejado caliente y húmedo.- Algo que quieras-  
- Por favor...- la voz de April tembló.- Sable, estoy... estoy casi-  
Los ojos del Jinete Sable se oscurecieron.- Sí?- preguntó, su mano deslizándose por su vientre, a la juntura entre sus muslos. Su mano se acomodó allí, y April emitió un jadeo y grito cuando, a través del algodón de su ropa interior, un dedo dominante la penetró sin aviso, curvándose en su interior mientras un pulgar siniestramente hábil trazaba círculos sobre el pequeño bultito de nervios que comandaba su placer.  
- Bajos instintos, no crees?- dijo Sable burlonamente, antes de echarse atrás y levantarle los muslos, retirando sus manos un momento para quitarle la pieza de algodón que era la última prenda en su cuerpo.- Yo también he esperado demasiado para esto.- agregó, su mano volviendo a su posición anterior, ahora sin barreras entre los dos. April jadeó, pero su voz se volvió de pronto un gemido agudo cuando Sable la miró a los ojos, y luego, manteniendo su mirada, bajó su rostro entre los muslos, hasta que su mano abandonó a April y algo mucho más suave y más exigente tomó posesión de su ardiente rosa de carne, haciéndola gritar.  
- Más dulce que la miel, mejor que ese brandy...- susurró Sable con ardor, mientras su boca devoraba a April, ayudándose con los dedos, su hambre tan violenta que April sintió que sus dientes la romperían, succionando como si se alimentase de su miel. Le sujetó los muslos apretadamente y se enterró allí, aún mientras April se retorcía, jadeando y gritando: y cuando al fin el orgasmo la atenazó, levantó el rostro para mirarla, sus dedos aún comandando after shocks profundo en su interior.  
- Me imagino que habrás notado que un matrimonio de conveniencia, de fría amistad y todo eso tiene lo suyo.- dijo Sable al aire mientras April se aferraba a él, su cuerpo convulsionándose en sus brazos, gimiendo como una agonizante.- Aún sin pasión ni deseo, el afecto tiene lo suyo... ya sabes, son los atributos más altos del espíritu los que cuentan-  
- Cállate de una vez...- jadeó ella, besándolo, sus muslos húmedos apretando su cintura en espasmos.- Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? Creí que me moría-  
- Digamos que mis lecturas no han sido siempre estrictamente militares.- dijo él sonriendo, aunque jadeaba.- April... quiero penetrarte. Puedo hacerlo-  
- No tienes que pedir permiso.- la voz de April estaba temblando mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.- Sable, estoy esperándote-  
- Eres mía-  
- Completamente... siempre lo he sido... por favor-  
- Prométeme que serás mía, que podré tenerte siempre... no quiero nada menos que un para siempre, April-  
- Lo tienes... cuando quieras, como quieras, te lo juro... soy tuya... Sable!- demandó April, sintiendo a su antiguo oficial superior apoyando su miembro en su húmeda entrada: la piel de él quemaba como fuego.  
- Aquí estoy, April. – dijo él con súbita dulzura, besándola mientras su miembro se hundía en la carne tibia y palpitante. April emitió un gemido al sentir a Sable llegando hasta su mismo fondo, obligando a carne que no estaba acostumbrada a ello a dilatarse, acomodándolo, tomando su forma: pero luego la tirantez pasó, para ser reemplazada por una deliciosa fricción, una sensación de plenitud que les robó el aliento.  
Ella jadeó y se agarró de sus hombros mientras cerraba los ojos y su rostro apoyaba en el de él, los dos buscándose a ciegas, concentrados en la sensación de la carne unida. Sable jadeó, ardiente, casi doloroso, y April jadeó, todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose.  
- Dentro... estás tan... profundo...- gimió April. - Sabía que sería así.- susurró Sable.- Te necesitaba así... te he necesitado tanto tiempo... dime que eres mía.. April-  
- Tuya... Eward.- dijo ella, con una sonrisa, que se trocó en un ardiente jadeo cuando Sable, los ojos oscurecidos, se apoyó en manos y rodillas, y se empujó de pronto más adentro, antes de retirarse con un brusco movimiento de sus caderas, y volver a entrar, lentamente. April gimió, y le echó los brazos al cuello.  
- June...- susurró él, antes de gemir y hundirse en ella tan al fondo como podía llegar. Aún faltaban centímetros de él que empujar: Sable llevó las rodillas de ella a sus hombros, y se empujó, arrancándole un gemido, hasta que sus testículos duros descansaron al fin apretados contra su húmeda entrada.  
- Sable!- gritó ella ante la profunda invasión, y Sable la sintió mojarse aún más mientras sus piernas temblorosas se aferraban a sus fuertes hombros.- Sable... por favor-  
- Por favor qué? Dímelo. Pídeme lo que quieras... excepto que te deje.- susurró Sable ferozmente, un leve balanceo de sus caderas permitiéndole sentir las espasmódicas contracciones dentro de April.  
-...no... no me dejes... Sable, por favor-  
- Dímelo-  
-... te necesito... aquí...- April trató de moverse contra él, pero en su posición apenas lograba un leve vaivén.- Sable...- gimió, estirándole los brazos. Él comprendió, e inclinándose, doblándola hasta que sus piernas casi le tocaron los pechos, presionó la pesada raíz de su miembro contra su clítoris, y no conforme con eso, introdujo una mano entre ambos y oprimió el tenue botón oculto por pétalos mojados contra su verga, asegurándose acariciarlo en cada movimiento. April emitió un gemido desesperado y se aferró a las sábanas, su rostro tenso de placer: y Sable se dejó llevar en un ritmo lento, aunque estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de controlarse. Podía ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas, en sus pechos, ver cómo sus jadeos se hacían más desesperados, ansiosos: pero sobre todo podía sentir su interior contrayéndose en un ritmo cada vez más frenético, más fuerte. Sabía que estaba cerca. Y entonces jadeó, y enderezándose de golpe April lo miró con ojos nublados, casi asustados, sus mejillas rojas como sangre mientras Sable continuaba.  
- Por favor... Sable... para... es demasiado... no puedo...- jadeó, su voz tan aguda como un sollozo. Le echó los brazos al cuello, y trató de detenerlo, pero Sable le sujetó las muñecas.- Por favor... es demasiado... no puedo c-c-controlarme...- gimió ella, su cuerpo arqueándose cuando él apoyó todo su peso sobre sus caderas, y aceleró el movimiento- Sable, no-  
- Déjate llevar... no tengas miedo... vuela conmigo...- susurró él, su boca succionando sus labios, su lengua en su oído, en su boca, en sus mejillas, mordiendo su cuello de un modo animal.- Estoy aquí, yo te cuidaré... déjate ir... estás en mis brazos, April, déjate llevar... quiero verte gritar... vamos...- añadió, sus caderas manteniendo el torturador ritmo aún lento. April echó la cabeza atrás y gritó, incoherente, y cuando él le clavó los dientes en los pechos, ella se convulsionó inconteniblemente, gimiendo y jadeando, su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el suyo, Sable reteniéndolo con manos de hierro, permitiéndose sólo un gruñido al sentirla contraerse brutalmente alrededor suyo, intentando vencer la dureza de su miembro. Sable aguantó, y luego se apoyó en los codos, dejando que las rodillas de ella le rodeasen la cintura, aún contrayéndose. Le apartó el pelo de la cara, mojado de sudor, ella jadeando como su hubiera corrido una milla, su interior ahora suave y blando como la seda.  
- April.- susurró él.- Amor, estás bien-  
Los párpados de ella se abrieron, para mirarlo de frente con una expresión que le quitó el aliento. Eran los ojos de un ángel, de un recién nacido: sin preocupaciones, ni miedos, ni esperanzas: los ojos de la más absoluta felicidad, mirándolo fijo y tiernamente, sólo para él.  
- Soy tan... feliz.- susurró ella, besándole la cara, sus manos flojas y temblorosas en su pelo.- Sable... nunca me habías llamado así-  
- Cómo? June-  
- No. Mi amor-  
A Sable le tembló la voz.- April, te amo-  
- Y yo... mi High Lord... héroe...jefe...espía... guerrero...poeta...- susurró April apasionadamente, llenándolo de besos. Sable volvió a moverse, esta vez más rápido, y April apretó los muslos, reteniéndolo dentro de ella, sus jadeos enfebrecidos, ardientes mientras él se agitaba con cada vez más violencia, sin que ella objetara.  
- April! April, voy a... te amo, voy a estallar, no puedo más...- jadeó él, su cuerpo completamente presionado contra el de ella mientras jadeaba contra su oído, agitándose con violencia. April lo aferró con brazos y piernas, y Sable empujó sus caderas a toda velocidad, metiéndolo y sacándolo de ella tan rápido que apenas sentían más que una sorda vibración enloquecida. La mente de ambos ardió y se borró: más que amor, hacían fuego. Cuando Sable al fin se derrumbó contra ella, aferrándola con todas sus fuerzas, sus nalgas de jinete hundiéndose en ella dos, tres veces más y luego quedándose tan adentro como podía en una presión ansiosa y bestial, April dejó escapar un suspiro contra el rugido agónico de Sable, sintiendo cómo se derramaba dentro de ella una oleada de calor. Los músculos de Sable se soltaron luego, destensándose, su miembro aflojándose dentro de ella en placenteros temblores: pero él acabó desmadejado, completamente abandonado sobre ella, en sus brazos.  
- Sable-  
- Aah. Ah...- el pecho de él parecía vibrar aún contra el suyo.- Oh... April-  
- Estás bien-  
Sable rió, ahogadamente.- Es... una pregunta capciosa-  
- No... es sólo que no puedo... respirar-  
Sable rodó torpemente a un costado, quedándose con la espalda pegada al respaldo del sillón, pero manteniendo brazos y piernas de April a su alrededor.-... mejor-  
- Mmm-  
- Cansada o... quieres más-  
April lo miró como si fuera un alienígena.- Puedes más-  
- ... creo que sí-  
- Estás... bromeando, verdad? Creí que... se caía el cielo-  
- Me siento halagado.- dijo él, riendo apenas.- Dios... he soñado tanto con esto que... no creo que pueda parar ahora-  
- Vine a caer en manos de un adicto al sexo? Y te veías tan decente.- susurró April.  
- Ya sabes que los niños buenos somos los peores.- dijo Sable riendo.- Cuando te cases conmigo, tendrás que tolerarme que te haga el amor cada vez que quiera y te bese a mi gusto-  
- Puedo vivir con eso, pero... casarnos-  
- Pretendes vivir en pecado-  
- Lo que acabamos de hacer no te parece suficiente-  
- A mí me pareció una experiencia religiosa. Además...- Sable se giró para mirarla a los ojos.- ... estás tomando algún anticonceptivo? No, verdad-  
April negó, y sus ojos se abrieron.  
-... pues yo no usé nada, y además... llevo siete años sin una mujer y me masturbo muy poco... así que me atrevo a decir que es muy probable que hayamos-  
April se sentó de golpe.- Sable-  
- Te molesta? Puedo conseguir algo si quieres...- sugirió él, sentándose a su lado, acariciándole el pelo.- Perdóname. No pensé en nada, ni siquiera-  
- De veras crees que puedo estar-  
- Es probable. – dijo Sable sinceramente.- Los hombres de mi familia son muy fértiles-  
- Pues...- dijo April, echándole los brazos al cuello.- Si no lo estoy, asegúrate de que mañana lo esté-  
Sable sonrió.- Es un trato. June-  
- Sí, Eward-  
- De veras te gustó la mermelada de ciruela-  
- Sí-  
- Tráela-  



	8. Sidestory: The Whip

El latigazo que rasgó la camiseta de April de arriba abajo por la espalda también laceró su piel, y April dejó escapar un gritTHE WHIP A Saber Rider Snippet By The Fox.  
Nota: Los eventos del mutante y el látigo, así como el rescate de Sable, ocurren efectivamente en el episodio " Jesse's Revenge"El latigazo que rasgó la camiseta de April de arriba abajo por la espalda también laceró su piel, y April dejó escapar un grito tanto de dolor como de sorpresa al perder el equilibrio por la fuerza del golpe y luego sentir el mismo dolor lacerante en los tobillos, en donde el látigo se enredó como una culebra, frenando sus pies y haciéndola caer de bruces. El repugnante, pero fuerte mutante soltó una risa que parecía un ladrido, y tiró del látigo, arrastrando su herida espalda por la tierra áspera, tirando del nudo que formaba el látigo en sus tobillos como se tira de una yegua laceada, y April jadeó de dolor y trató de soltarse, pero estaba tan sujeta como por un grillete de acero.  
- te tengo, muñeca.- siseó ansiosamente el mutante, avanzando sin soltar el látigo, sus amigos formando un corro.- no te resistas, ya verás que te va a gustar lo que tengo para ti… ya no estamos tan creídas ahora, no? Vas a ver que te va a gustar cuando nos conozcamos mejor…- agregó riendo y agachándose para sujetarle los tobillos. April se sentó rápida como una centella para aferrarle el cuello con ambas manos, pero dos mutantes le sujetaron las muñecas y tiraron hacia atrás, incorporándola, antes de que el mutante la sujetara del pelo y hundiera la boca en su cuello, sus manos ansiosas rodeándola.  
- No me toques!- gritó April, revolviéndose como un gato montés, y entonces un destello plateado hizo que uno de los hombres sujetándole un brazo la soltara y se doblara en dos, una espada cruzando el aire, Steed maniobrando tan cerca que su crin le rozó la cara cuando un segundo sablazo envió al mutante que la acosaba a varios metros. April rodó, se arrancó el látigo de las piernas y se lo echó al cuello al tercer hombre antes de asfixiarlo hasta la inconsciencia, antes de volverse a Sable, que desmontaba y envainaba, hecha una furia.  
- Maldita sea, Sable! No necesitaba tu ayuda, tenía todo bajo control-  
Sable, que creyó que April bromeaba, levantó las cejas.- Oh. Sí que lo tenías bajo control, pero pensé que te gustaban las flores y los chocolates primero, my bad-  
- No te atrevas a burlarte! No necesito tu maldita ayuda, así que la próxima vez ve a jugar al héroe con alguien que lo necesite!- gritó April. Sólo entonces Sable le miró la cara, y al verla sonrojada y temblando de ira, su rostro cambió, a una mezcla entre ofendido e inquieto.  
- April… sólo quería ayudarte, igual que tú me hubieras ayudado a mí. Perdona que haya intervenido, pero no asumí que te molestaría tanto-  
- No necesito tu ayuda! No quiero tu ayuda!- ladró April, antes de respirar hondo, y cubrirse el pecho con las manos: la camiseta desgarrada se le estaba empezando a caer.- Yo… puedo arreglármelas sola-  
- Nadie ha discutido eso.- agregó Sable con voz conciliadora.-Mis disculpas por haber intervenido: no pensé que iba a irritarte que me metiera en tu combate…- se mordió los labios para no agregar y no me esperaba esta actitud de kindergarten, pero calló.- Quieres que te ayude a curarte la herida-  
- Puedo sola!- cortó April, antes de dar media vuelta e irse, intentando no cojear, a Ramrod. Sable se mordió los labios, pero se quedó allí, aunque le hubiera ahorrado mucho dolor al llevarla en brazos o sobre Steed: y le dolió cada uno de esos pasos inseguros, sólo respirando tranquilo otra vez cuando la vio subiendo la rampa. En el mismo momento Red Fury se estacionó a su lado levantando un poco de polvo, y Bronco Buster se posó un poco más allá, el atardecer polvoriento de Westmine cubriendo de polvo todo en momentos mientras el sol se ponía rojo.  
- Qué fue eso? Estaban discutiendo? Ustedes?- preguntó Fireball, saltando afuera de Red Fury, su rostro traicionando que pensaba anotar la fecha en el calendario. Sable frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.  
- Está herida?- preguntó Colt, acercándose con paso rápido y apoyándose en Steed.- La llevamos al hospital-  
- No te metas. Déjala tranquila: está… creo que está un poco en shock, las cosas se pusieron muy espesas acá por un minuto.- agregó, y su rostro se suavizó luego, mientras montaba a Steed.- Después de todo, ella corre riesgos en los que nosotros no pensamos. Es… perfectamente comprensible. Vamos, tengo que mirarle esa herida, o se le va a infectar.- agregó, galopando hacia la nave. Fire miró a Colt, y Colt miró a Fire.  
- Te has dado cuenta que siempre que Sable dice que algo es " perfectamente comprensible", nosotros no entendemos ni papa-  
- Es como esas películas francesas subtituladas en alemán, que parece que empezaran por la mitad-  
- Lo siento por April. Cuando Sable te limpia una herida, te la deja dos veces más grande-  
- Ése. - dijo Colt sentenciosamente.- Es un sádico de cuidado. Y Tinkerbell es una masoquista, así que son un match hecho en el cielo-  
- Qué estás comiendo?-preguntó Colt dos días más tarde. April había aguantado en silencio que Sable le curase la herida, una toalla bien sujeta contra su pecho mientras con mucha paciencia y una pinza el escocés le escarbaba la carne hasta sacarle todas las piedrecillas y espinas de cactus que se habían metido en la herida, hasta dejársela limpia. Desde entonces llevaba un parche y un vendaje, y había estado muy callada, dejando su habitación sólo para sus deberes de pilotaje o navegación, y apenas comiendo. Fire y Colt se habían preocupado, pero Sable insistió en que era sólo shock y que la dejasen en paz: pero cuando Colt acabó su turno de madrugada y entró a la cocina, encontró a April con la cara metida en unas hojas impresas y una fuente de algo que se parecía mucho a aserrín mojado, del porte de una marmita pequeña, al frente.  
- Un suplemento vitamínico.- dijo April concisamente antes de meterse una cucharada en la boca, toser, y continuar comiendo con voluntad. Colt metió la cuchara con que se preparaba una leche en el plato, lo probó y lo escupió en el lavaplatos.  
- No sólo parece mierda, sabe a mierda… deja esa basura y te haré un bollo de queso-  
- No.- April respiró hondo, frunciendo el ceño.- Aunque supongo que después de todo podría admitir un poco de azúcar…- se quejó. Colt le ofreció el azucarero, mientras April observaba su enorme plato hacer unas burbujas ominosas.  
- Ew.- comentó Colt al ver como el azúcar era tragada por la masa de un café grisáceo.  
- Colt, es mala educación decir Ew de lo que otra persona está comiendo-  
- No es mala educación si la otra persona también tiene cara de Ew.- - Colt-  
- Acompáñame al pueblo, estamos como a diez kilómetros… vamos en BroncoBuster, nos tragamos un desayuno campesino y volvemos. Tienes la mañana libre y yo no tengo sueño… anda, Tinkerbell-  
- No-  
- Porqué corno no-  
- Tengo algo que hacer. Una vez que acabe de comerme esto.- April suspiró y miró su plato mientras el vaquero movía la cabeza, se ponía el sombrero y la besaba antes de irse.- Eww-  
- Dónde está April? Llegaron los códigos nuevos-  
- Dónde va a estar? En el gimnasio. Donde ha estado las últimas dos semanas. Honestamente, creo que está a punto de llevar un saco de dormir a la máquina de bíceps. Por casualidad, Sable, la llamaste gorda en algún momento-  
- Qué-  
- Tú, Colt-  
- Pero si April no tiene de dónde agarrarse, no tiene ni para hacer feliz a un hombre honesto…- Colt se palmeó sus propios pectorales rígidos.- Tiene menos pechos que yo… sería muy linda con unas dos cazuelas y media más entre las rodillas y el cogote, pero le faltan-  
- Preguntaba porque a las chicas, si las llamas gordas, empiezan a machacarse en el gimnasio como psicóticas… y April se está poniendo psicótica, si me perdonas, si pasa el día entero ahí-  
- No se trata de eso, Fire. Se trata de otra cosa, y aunque he tenido mucha paciencia, esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos para que siga siendo comprensivo.- dijo Sable, poniéndose de pie, sus ojos grises relampagueando. Los otros dos lo siguieron cuando avanzó por el pasillo a zancadas y abrió la puerta del pequeño gimnasio de Ramrod, en donde April, con calzas negras y una camiseta gris acababa de hacer dos pivotes atrás y un doble sin manos, un látigo en su mano restallando al mismo tiempo y una pesa atada a cada tobillo.  
- APRIL! Suficiente! Se acabó esta estupidez.- ladró Sable secamente, las manos en las caderas.- Deja esas malditas pesas y vete a decodificar, que tu trabajo es ése, no intentar criar músculos que no vas a tener jamás! He tenido suficiente paciencia con esta estúpida obsesión tuya, pero ya es más que suficiente, y está interfiriendo con tu trabajo-  
- Tengo el mismo derecho a entrenar que ustedes!- gritó April, su temperamento tan violento como había sido esas dos últimas semanas.  
- Entrenar sí, enfermarte a propósito no. Por si no te has dado cuenta, lo único que has conseguido con tu programa de alimentación y entrenamiento es perder peso y lesionarte los ligamentos. Estás a medio camino a desaparecer, y si sigues haciendo pesas con el doble de tu peso, vas a lesionarte de verdad. Y no me voy a quedar sentado mientras eso sucede.- acabó Sable con irritación.- Te prohíbo tocar siquiera una pesa hasta que se te curen las articulaciones, y te prohíbo cualquier entrenamiento físico que no sea judo, y no más de dos horas al día. Tienes mucho trabajo esperándote, y me niego a seguir haciéndolo yo-  
- Pero Sable!- exclamó April, el látigo en su mano.- He logrado mejorar! Ahora manejo el látigo, y soy mucho más fuerte, ya-  
- No. Me. Importa.- gruñó Sable.- No es para discutir! Es una orden. Esto es una locura, una maldita obsesión, y métete esto en la cabeza: nunca serás más fuerte que nosotros, comas lo que comas y ejercites lo que ejercites. Entendiste-  
April se demudó, bajando la vista. Colt y Fire miraron a Sable, sorprendidos por su crudeza, pero Sable mantuvo la mirada fija en su segunda, la mandíbula apretada.  
- Pruébamelo.- dijo April de pronto, los ojos rebeldes en los suyos.- ustedes tres, contra mí. Si gano, me dejas en paz-  
- Hecho.- dijo Sable, tomando su espada de práctica del rack con un gesto exasperado.- Colt, Fire, no la dejen ganar. Es una orden. Estás lista-  
- Vamos a pelear? Los tres contra ella? No es un poco injusto?- preguntó Fire, indeciso, mientras Colt miraba a Sable y a April alternativamente, completamente confuso.  
- Ustedes están desarmados, ella tiene el látigo.- dijo Sable a guisa de explicación, colocándose frente a ella.- Y hagan breve esto: no es un juego-  
- Cuando quieran.- dijo April, echándose atrás, el látigo en la mano derecha.-Vamos-  
Lo hubieran echado a broma de no haber estado Sable y April tan mortalmente serios. Los tres se lanzaron a la vez, pero Fire tuvo que frenar cuando April hizo que el látigo restallara casi en su cara, esquivara a Sable dejándose caer y derribara cruzando sus piernas en el camino de Colt: enseguida saltó hacia atrás, hizo un pivote, y con un giro de judo aferró a Fire y lo lanzó por los aires. Fire, que era ágil como un acróbata, cayó sobre sus pies y se volvió para atacarla, pero ella se había metido por detrás de Sable y le había aferrado el brazo con una llave, obligándolo a soltar la espada con una presión que lo hizo apretar los dientes.  
- Estás rápida! Y muy fuerte!- elogió Fire sonriendo, pero la April que lo enfrentó no sonreía, y cuando él se lanzó hacia ella intercambiaron dos o tres golpes de judo ágiles y exactos, y luego, el látigo se le enrolló en la cintura, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y recibiendo un golpe en el pecho que lo dejó sin aire.  
- Agárrala, Colt!- ordenó Sable, y el vaquero se estiró y sujetó las piernas de April, que se giró furiosa y le pateó la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.  
- Colt!- gritó April asustada al darse cuenta que su reflejo había sido demasiado violento: el vaquero tenía sangre en la sien.  
- Sigue peleando!- ordenó Sable.- Fire-  
Fire la aferró por detrás, ahora luchando en serio, auténticamente inquieto: April se dejó caer de bruces y lo estrelló en el piso con una voltereta, dejándolo sin aire por segunda vez, haciéndolo rodar tosiendo. En el mismo momento, Sable alargó la mano, aferró a April del brazo y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, durmiéndole el brazo derecho. April pasó el látigo a la mano izquierda y le dio un latigazo en el pecho, haciéndolo casi caer atrás: pero Sable esquivó los dos siguientes, y dejó que el tercero se arrollara en su brazo, para dar un violento tirón y capturar a April en sus brazos, su espalda contra el pecho de él. La rodeó con ambos brazos y le arrebató el látigo, alzándola cuando ella intentó patearlo.  
- Suficiente! Ríndete!- rugió Sable.  
- No aún!!- gritó ella, manoteando: Sable soltó un brazo, levantó el látigo doblado, y le dio con todas sus fuerzas en la parte baja de la espalda y en las nalgas, arrancándole un grito. April se tensó, y luego, se quedó colgando de sus brazos, lacia, antes de echarse a llorar.  
- April?- susurró Fire asustado, sentándose, aún tosiendo. Sable se dejó caer se rodillas, sentado en los talones, y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba en su pecho, sollozaba con auténtica angustia, sus manos llenas de callos por las últimas dos semanas aferrando su uniforme.  
- No puedes…- susurró Sable.- no puedes evitarlo. Siempre serás más frágil que nosotros, siempre correrás más riesgos, pero para eso somos más fuertes que tú. No lo entiendes? Es bueno que seamos más fuertes… si alguien te derrota, para eso estamos nosotros… te protegeremos… nunca dejaremos que nadie te toque… necesito que seas nuestra ingeniera, necesito tu cerebro y tus manos ágiles, para la fuerza ya estamos nosotros… pero te necesito a ti, April… deja que nosotros te cuidemos y … April, si alguien se atreve a tocarte, tendrá que ser nuestros cadáveres, y ya ves… somos fuertes y podemos protegerte…- la letanía de Sable se acalló cuando April dejó de llorar y se secó los ojos con las manos, quedándose quieta un minuto antes de mirarlo, la mirada baja y avergonzada.  
- He sido una estúpida. Sable, he sido una imbécil, perdóname por favor… COLT!- agregó, soltando a Sable y volteándose, al vaquero, que se sentaba, parpadeando y sujetándose la cabeza.- Colt, por Dios, perdóname, no pretendía patearte, estás bien-  
- Veo dos Aprils… eeeeeh… estoy muy bien, venga una a cada lado, nenas-  
- COLT-  
- Ahora que me dejaste inconsciente… me llevas a tu cueva, y me abusas, verdad, mi cavernícola rubita-  
- … serás-  
- Qué haces despierto-  
- La guardia.- Sable se secó rápidamente las mejillas con el dorso de las manos, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. April, un vaso de leche en la mano, su bata rosada sobre el pijama con un león resfriado en el pecho se apoyó en el umbral de la cabina. – Qué haces tú despierta-  
- Siempre que Colt está de guardia vengo a traerle leche cuando me despierto para ir al baño.- dijo April, entrando a la cabina.- No le toca Colt hoy-  
- Le cambié. Le dolía la cabeza-  
April tuvo la decencia de verse contrita.  
- Te cambio la leche por té-  
- No, leche está bien.- dijo Sable, tomándola, dándole un sorbo y dejándola aparte.- Es mejor que te vayas a dormir. Estás rendida-  
- Estás bien?- preguntó April con delicadeza, acariciándole la nuca con timidez. Sable se apoyó en su mano un momento, y luego la miró, sobresaltándola al ver sus ojos húmedos.  
- Sable! No llores… te lastimé? Estás herido? Sable… qué pasa-  
- Te pegué.- dijo Sable, secándose los ojos otra vez.- Tuve que pegarte con todas mis fuerzas.- añadió con un suspiro.  
- Es eso lo que te…?- April abrió los ojos enormes.- Sable, yo también le pegué a Colt, y a ti, estábamos practicando-  
Sable suspiró.- Te pegué con todas mis fuerzas y una parte de mí lo disfrutó. Estaba exasperado, y… fue sexualmente satisfactorio golpearte.- añadió con sinceridad, antes de cubrirse el rostro con las manos.- Estoy enfermo, enfermo, enfermo. Ahora acúsame de acoso y haz que me degraden, me lo merezco por levantarte la mano-  
- Ahora eres tú el que está siendo un tarado.- dijo April dulcemente.- Tenías toda la razón en darme una paliza, y no hubiera… entendido de otra forma. Colt tuvo razón en llamarme cavernícola…- añadió con un suspiro.- Y si disfrutaste golpearme de… alguna forma… supongo que no es raro. Yo también saco placer sexual de otras cosas…- agregó, algo incómoda, pero con la voz firme - Como qué?- Sable la miró sorprendido.  
- No te digo…- ella se echó a reír.  
- Cuéntame.- exigió él, pensando que ella mentía para hacerlo sentir mejor. Pero April habló rápidamente y sin dudar.  
- Colt cuando saca a Bronco Buster afuera y lo lava a mano si hay sol, con sólo esos jeans viejos y se moja entero… Fire cuando vamos a bailar y se pone pantalones de cuero… y tú cuando llegas todo traspirado y exhausto de practicar esgrima solo, por ejemplo-  
Sable enarcó las cejas.- Y yo que pensé que quedaba hecho un asco-  
- Oye, encerrados en esta nave por meses, es natural que nos empiecen a motivar hasta las plantas de las macetas-  
- No tenemos plantas en macetas-  
- Sí, y hay un motivo para eso.- Sable soltó la risa.  
- No tenía ni idea que te… animaba el día.-añadió luego, sonrojándose levemente.- Me siento muy halagado-  
- Ustedes tres son guapísimos, tendría que estar ciega, sorda y muerta para no echar una mirada de cuando en vez.- dijo ella uniéndose a su risa.- Ustedes tienen que conformarse conmigo, los pobrecitos-  
- Tú eres preciosa, aunque ahora estés muy flaca y muy dura para mi gusto. A mí me gustan las mujeres suaves y regordetas, que puedan acunarte, que sean blandas y suaves cuando está en…- Sable se sonrojó.- con ellas, ya sea teniendo relaciones o cuidándote.- - Te voy a comprar un hombre de mashmellow-  
- Tonta.- Sable le palmeó el hombro.- Dios, está más dura que yo, te debe de doler todo. Deja que te de un masaje-  
April se sentó obediente en la punta del Saddle Unit se Sable, dejando que él hiciera su mejor esfuerzo sobre los músculos como piedra bajo su piel. Cuando llegó a su cintura, hizo un leve movimiento, pero Sable no la soltó.  
- Todo partió cuando esos malditos mutantes te agarraron, verdad-  
Ella asintió, levemente.  
- Estabas asustada. Nunca te habían atrapado así, verdad? Nunca te habías sentido tan indefensa-  
Ella asintió. Luego respiró hondo.- Una vez-  
- Cuándo-  
- Conoces al general Tolliver-  
- A Tolliver? Sí-  
- Tenía catorce años y estábamos en ejercicios en simulación de campo, en Yuma. Fui a dejarle unos papeles: era un honor. Él-  
Sable se tensó como una cuerda.- Qué te hizo-  
- Nada… es decir, nada terrible. Pero…- April logró sonreír, haciendo un gesto, porque suponía lo que Sable se imaginaba. – Me… empujó sobre su escritorio, me ordenó que me quedara quieta y revisó sus papeles sobre mi espalda mientras me palpaba el trasero. Fue… muy extraño, yo estaba aterrorizada y no me atrevía a moverme. No hizo nada más, sólo me palpó como quien palpa una sandía o un caballo y luego me soltó. Fue muy humillante, muy extraño y muy aterrador, pero luego me dí cuenta que tuve bastante suerte, no hizo nada más que tocarme unos momentos-  
- Hijo de perra.- soltó Sable.- Había escuchado rumores, pero no pensé que fueran ciertos. Y no dijiste nada-  
- No, y no sé porqué.- dijo April vagamente, moviendo la cabeza.- Temía que no me creyesen, supongo. Después de eso, aprendí judo y perdí el miedo, pero pasé un año que si me tocaban, saltaba-  
Tolliver siempre se preguntó qué le había hecho al Jinete Sable y sus dos compañeros, Colt y Fire, para justificar que le dieran una paliza la siguiente vez que se lo encontraron, acusándolo de actividades renegadas. Cuando se probó la inocencia de Tolliver, ( en ausencia del general, curándose sus fracturas en el hospital) deberían haber presentado sus disculpas por escrito, pero el papel debe de haberse perdido…  



End file.
